Almas predestinadas
by Tsukishiro Yukiko-sama
Summary: Um acontecimento inesperado provoca várias mudanças na linha do tempo, repercutindo no futuro. Uma proposta irrecusável. Yuugi tem um desejo secreto e o faz ao Sennen Pazuru. Atemu encontra em Yuugi a luz que tanto precisava e fará de tudo para protegê-lo. Eles vão conseguir salvar o mundo? E quanto ao passado? Antigos inimigos e novos inimigos surgem. Atemu&Yuugi, Seto&Kisara
1. Acontecimento inesperado

**Almas predestinadas**

**Sinopse:**  
Um acontecimento inesperado na cidade de Domino provoca várias mudanças na linha do tempo, repercutindo no futuro. Um encontro inesperado e igualmente improvável ocorre. Uma proposta irrecusável é ofertada a uma jovem. Um jovem chamado Yuugi tem um desejo secreto e o faz ao Sennen Pazuru (Millennium Puzzle), onde reside uma alma selada que sacrificou a sua vida, memórias e nome para salvar o mundo. Atemu encontra em Yuugi a luz que tanto precisava e fará de tudo para protegê-lo. Duas almas predestinadas se encontram. Será que eles vão conseguir salvar o mundo? E quanto ao passado? Ele será salvo? Antigos inimigos e novos inimigos surgem. Yuugi, Atemu e seus amigos vão conseguir deter todas as ameaças? O mundo poderá ser salvo no passado e no futuro?

Casais: Os casais da fanfiction vão ser: Atemu&Yuugi (Blindshipping), Shinkan Seto&kisara (Mizushipping), Seto&Kisara (Blueshipping), Honda&shizuka, (Ardentshipping), Mahaado&Isis (Aweshipping), Jounouchi&Nuru, Pegasus&Cecilia (Roseshipping), Leonhart&Mana (Fairytalesshipping) e Otogi & Rebecca (Misguideshipping).

**Notas da Autora**

Em Domino, um evento...

Yukiko fica surpresa quando...

Um ser supremo decide...

Yo!

Os casais da fanfiction vão ser:

Os casais da fanfiction vão ser: Atemu&Yuugi (Blindshipping), Shinkan Seto&kisara (Mizushipping), Seto&Kisara (Blueshipping), Honda&shizuka, (Ardentshipping), Mahaado&Isis (Aweshipping), Jounouchi&Nuru, Pegasus&Cecilia (Roseshipping), Leonhart&Mana (Fairytalesshipping) e Otogi & Rebecca (Misguideshipping).

Como podem ver, o único yaoi será de Atem e Yuugi. É que em relação aos outros, não consigo dar nenhum par diferente do que esses.

Acreditem quando eu falo que não conseguiria dar outros pares para eles.

Tenham uma boa leitura ^ ^

**Capítulo 1 - Acontecimento inesperado**

Para quem olhava da rua, o céu estava nublado, indicando que iria chover na cidade de Domino.

Havia várias pessoas passeando pelas ruas, enquanto que outras se encontravam imersas em suas obrigações, sendo que nenhuma delas sabia que ocorreria um evento que acarretaria em várias mudanças como um efeito dominó, tal como o nome da cidade, enquanto que o município teria que lidar com um acontecimento inesperado.

Tais mudanças, drásticas em alguns aspectos, iriam fazer um ser intervir. Um ser que apenas observava todos os universos, sem intervir em nenhum deles, pelo menos, até agora.

Enquanto a cidade fervilhava com várias pessoas se deslocando pelas ruas e estabelecimentos, assim como se deslocavam em moradias, tratando dos seus próprios assuntos ou relaxando, poucos se dedicavam a olhar para o céu que estava nublado e que ocultava, acima das nuvens carregadas, uma espécie de portal que havia sido aberto, bruscamente.

Desse portal surgiu um monstro enorme que lembrava um cão de cor roxa com chifres afiados, semelhantes a um touro, sendo que ele era perseguido implacavelmente por uma dragoa alva e imensa.

Quando esta dragoa viu a cidade fervilhante embaixo deles, ficou horrorizada e concentrou a sua neve sagrada em suas asas, fazendo surgir uma nevasca violenta, cegando temporariamente o monstro quando ele foi atingido pela neve ao mesmo tempo em que os cristais de gelo fustigavam a sua pele ao cortá-la, para depois, ela brandir o porrete na ponta da sua cauda, quebrando os ossos da pata traseira do seu inimigo, fazendo-o ganir, enquanto o atirava para longe.

Ela fica aliviada ao ver que o impacto o atirou a dezenas de quilômetros da cidade, enquanto mantinha o seu avanço, para acertá-lo mais uma vez com o porrete, visando afastá-lo o máximo possível, enquanto provocava graves danos, pois precisava eliminá-lo o quanto antes.

Afinal, era um monstro que absorvia energia vital de seres vivos e tudo o que ela menos precisava é que ele acabasse matando as pessoas daquele lugar, além das outras que matou no outro universo.

Porém, em sua fúria, o monstro rosna violentamente e seus olhos vermelhos cruéis brilham, fazendo surgir bolas de fogo acima da cabeça deles e que descem como projeteis flamejantes em direção à cidade.

Rapidamente, Yukiko bateu as suas asas fortemente para interceptar todos, usando o poder do seu gelo, uma vez que era uma dragoa da neve sagrada, visando destruir todas as esferas flamejantes, antes que eles se chocassem contra a cidade, agradecendo pela experiência que teve quando enfrentou Raa no Yokushinryuu no outro universo ao ter que batalhar contra ele, quando o Deus Egípcio estava na forma de uma fênix.

Porém, um deles consegue passar pela dragoa e atinge um dos distritos da cidade, gerando uma explosão violenta para horror de Yukiko.

Então, ela passa a rosnar furiosamente ao olhar para o seu inimigo que avançava, com ela conseguindo desviar do seu ataque, para depois, enterrar as suas garras no lombo dele, fazendo-o gritar de dor, acertando em seguida o seu porrete na parte macia do abdômen do seu inimigo, provocando grandes danos, fazendo-o golfar em agonia, para depois, jogá-lo para o alto.

Sorrindo de forma sádica, ela brande a sua cauda com toda a fúria que sentia e consegue atirar ele há centenas de quilômetros dali, fazendo-o cair com estrondo em uma área florestal, longe da cidade afetada.

Mesmo possuindo vários órgãos internos feridos pelo ataque, o ser tenta se erguer, debilmente, enquanto a dragoa pousava na sua frente, com um sorriso sádico brincando em suas mandíbulas, enquanto ela perguntava:

\- Let´s Play a Game?

Aquela face que ela exibia o deixou aterrorizado, com o mesmo ganindo, enquanto lutava debilmente para se afastar até que é preso por correntes de gelo, com a dragoa das neves balançando o dedo indicador em um gesto negativo, enquanto falava com um sorriso em suas mandíbulas que era simplesmente aterrorizante, juntamente com o tom usado e que era de genuína alegria, como uma criança que havia ganhado um presente tão desejado e que não queria terminar de brincar tão cedo:

\- Mal começamos a brincar. Temos todo o tempo do mundo. Isso é incrível, né? – ela fala com empolgação, enquanto o monstro chorava desesperado, implorando por clemência, sem saber que a palavra clemência estava fora do vocabulário daquela dragoa da neve sagrada.

Enquanto isso, em Dominó, há uma correria desenfreada de pessoas apavoradas e sem saber para onde deviam correr, juntamente com o rastro de destruição, sendo possível ouvir os gritos de desespero ecoando pelas ruas, enquanto imperava o caos.

As equipes de emergência trabalhavam arduamente no resgate dos feridos, com voluntários ajudando as equipes, enquanto ocorria a contagem de mortos.

A área que foi afetada era uma das mais populosas. Onde outrora havia casas, só restavam escombros. Havia alguns vestígios de construção que ainda se encontravam erguidos, despontando no horizonte como estoicos sobreviventes de uma destruição.

Jornalistas e emissoras de tevê lutavam para tentar captar ou descobrir o que ocorreu, enquanto começava a surgir vários boatos para tamanha destruição, compreendendo desde a explosão do conduto de gás subterrâneo a um atentado terrorista, embora não compreendessem o motivo do Japão ter sido eleito como alvo.

Algumas horas depois, surgiram outras teorias e hipóteses, com muitas destas embasadas em detalhes da cena do crime que era imensa e cuja tarefa de resgate de sobreviventes e remoção dos corpos demoraria várias semanas, mesmo com a exemplar eficiência japonesa em gerir catástrofes, uma vez que o Japão sofria com terremotos, maremotos, tsunamis e tornados.

Enquanto isso, os relatos de pessoas que viram sombras enormes do céu, instantes antes da explosão, eram descartados sumariamente, pois consideravam fruto do choque que sofreram, enquanto que os ufólogos creditavam tais visões a alienígenas, surgindo a teoria do primórdio de uma invasão alienígena e que escolheram a cidade de Dominó como um teste para um futuro ataque em larga escala.

No final, esses relatos de sombras enormes no céu que eram a verdadeira causa da destruição, no caso, uma delas, eram descartados, sendo creditados somente sobre modificação nas mãos de ufólogos e qualquer outra corrente de pensamento que tratava de alienígenas.

Algumas semanas depois, após Yukiko torturar o monstro, ela decide verificar o estrago na cidade, enquanto se sentia culpada, por mais que soubesse que havia feito de tudo para salvar a cidade.

Afinal, quem abriu o portal foi o monstro e ela tentou, desesperadamente, afastá-lo da cidade. Quem lançou o ataque foi ele, com ela lutando arduamente para bloquear todos os ataques, com exceção de um que conseguiu passar por ela e conforme pensava nisso, descobre que os danos poderiam ser bem piores, se não tivesse bloqueado todos os outros.

A sua mente gritava que não havia nada que ela pudesse ter feito, pois, havia feito de tudo e o seu ato de deter todos os outros ataques, impediram uma desgraça, ainda pior.

Porém, uma pequena parte dela se recusava a aceitar essa visão e a condenava, implacavelmente, apontando o dedo condenatório em riste, fazendo-a suspirar pesadamente, enquanto sentia falta de Yuugi, sabendo que há muitos milênios, ele já não existia mais, fazendo-a se recordar do Egito Antigo de outro universo.

Ela assume uma forma humana e passa a andar pelas ruas, se dirigindo ao epicentro da destruição, observando desolada toda a destruição, conforme se inteirava do saldo de mortos e de feridos que fazia ela se sentir mal.

Então, a albina vê um menino, junto de um senhor, julgando que era o avô dele. O pequeno trazia um buquê de flores em suas mãos, o depositando junto dos outros que estavam enfileirados na frente da zona do desastre e ao se aproximar das flores, Yukiko percebe que eram homenagens aos mortos e aos entes queridos perdidos na catástrofe, sendo que o menino exibia os orbes lacrimosos conforme olhava para as flores.

Ao olhar mais atentamente na direção do menino que era confortado pelo seu avô, Yukiko fica estupefata. Os cabelos tricolores e os olhos expressivos na cor ametista eram idênticos ao seu amigo de infância de outro universo, sendo que sempre o viu como um filho querido, fazendo com que sentisse um amor maternal por ele, com este sentimento ressurgindo ao olhá-lo.

Então, a albina começa a chorar, enquanto murmurava com a voz embargada, sendo que estava emocionada por reencontrá-lo, mesmo que fosse apenas uma contraparte:

\- Yuugi-chan...

O menino vira a cabeça e olha para a mulher de cabelos alvos compridos, com alguns fios se encontrando presos atrás da cabeça por um laço de cetim azul, enquanto que as mechas compridas, presas por um laço azul, sendo uma mexa de cada lado do rosto, se encontrava repousando placidamente em cima do tórax dela, com a albina possuindo olhos azuis como a mais bela safira, enquanto trajava um belo vestido azul que ia até o tornozelo, com um casaquinho combinando e que cobria os ombros e braços.

Em seu pescoço havia um colar dourado com desenhos estranhos e uma safira como pingente, sendo que Sugoroku Mutou reconheceu os desenhos no colar como sendo hieróglifos. Ela também calçava sandálias com detalhes dourados.

Yukiko ficou emocionada por ter visto uma contraparte de seu amigo de outro universo, pois, Yuugi faleceu há milênios atrás, de um dos lugares de onde ela veio e tudo o que havia restado foram as lembranças do tempo que viveu com ele, enquanto amaldiçoava a vida efêmera dos humanos.

Ela estava tão emocionada ao ver a contraparte dele que não conseguiu impedir que lágrimas peroladas brotassem dos seus orbes.

Yuugi fica alarmado ao vê-la chorar, fazendo com que ficasse preocupado, sendo se aproxima dela, perguntando gentilmente:

\- Está tudo bem com a senhora, oba-san (tia)? Perdeu alguém?

O avô dele se aproxima e pergunta curioso, pois havia notado que ela havia chorado emocionada ao ver o seu neto:

\- Nós nos conhecemos?

A albina compreende o motivo da pergunta do avô do menino, pois deve ter percebido as lágrimas emocionadas dela ao ver Yuugi.

Ademais, ela percebeu que o homem na sua frente era uma contraparte de Shimon que viveu no Antigo Egito em outro universo. Ele era Grã Vizir e Conselheiro Real do Faraó Atemu, além de já ter sido um dos membros do Rokushinkan (Seis Sacerdotes) que serviu ao Faraó Akhenamkhanen ao ter no passado o Sennenjou (Millennium Key) em suas mãos, antes de passá-lo a Shadi que o sucedeu como membro do Rokushinkan que servia ao Faraó Atemu, filho de Akhenamkhanen.

\- Não. É que o Yuugi lembra um amigo meu que morreu há alguns anos, atrás. Nós éramos amigos de infância e ele era igualzinho a você. Por que está chorando?

Os orbes ametistas expressivos do menino, cuja cor envergonhava a mais bela ametista, ficam embargados em lágrimas e ele abaixa a cabeça, com o avô afagando carinhosamente a cabeça do neto, enquanto falava em um tom pesaroso:

\- Os pais dele morreram nessa explosão.

Ela arregala os olhos e sente uma culpa intensa e sufocante tomá-la. A dor era indescritível e a voz que gritava que ela não tinha qualquer culpa se silenciou, pois, mesmo sendo esta a verdade, a descoberta de ter provocado tanta dor e sofrimento a uma contraparte do seu adorado amigo de infância de outro universo, fez o seu coração sangrar em agonia e tal como no outro universo, ver o sofrimento dele era pior do que qualquer tortura, sendo que a culpa a sufocava com os seus braços cruéis, enquanto comprimia brutalmente o seu coração.

Ela torna a chorar, dessa vez de tristeza e de dor, enquanto tentava inutilmente conter as lágrimas que caíam copiosamente de seus orbes, enquanto ela caía de joelhos com as mãos em seu rosto, sentindo a dor e o pesar engolfando-a, sendo que se encontrava indefesa perante a dor e a culpa avassaladora que a tomavam naquele instante e que a cortavam como uma faca implacável.

\- A senhora está bem, oba-san? – Yuugi pergunta, preocupado.

\- A senhora está bem? – o avô dele pergunta.

Após alguns minutos, ela cerra os dentes e consegue se erguer, contendo a dor, a desolação e a tristeza, pelo menos, temporariamente, para que pudesse se recompor, embora fosse superficialmente, pois o seu interior se encontrava em um caos emocional.

O motivo de fazer isso foi para tranquiliza-los, especialmente o Yuugi, com ela afagando maternalmente os cabelos dele, ficando satisfeita ao ver que eles acreditavam que ela havia se recuperado.

Então, ela ouve uma voz que parecia vir da sua mente, embora não tivesse tanta certeza, sendo uma voz etérea e que irradiava poder e sabedoria:

"Assuma a sua forma verdadeira e voe. Eu abrirei um portal para você."

Por algum motivo que não conseguia descrever, ela sentia que devia encontrar esse ser.

Ademais, o tom de voz e a sensação que passava, indicava que não era prudente desafiá-la.

Então, se recompondo, embora por dentro estivesse um caos em virtude da dor e da culpa feroz e brutal que se instaurou em seu coração, ela fala, procurando dar o seu melhor sorriso:

\- Eu estou bem. Obrigada. Eu tenho que ir embora.

Ela fala e afaga maternalmente mais uma vez, os cabelos tricolores espetados de Yuugi, enquanto se despedia dele e do avô deste, retornando ao caminho que tomou para se aproximar do local, com o avô e o neto deste voltando a orar pelos pais do menino.

Conforme a albina andava pelas ruas, ela ouvia apenas a comoção e gritos de dor, assim como via as lágrimas desenfreadas banhando o rosto das pessoas, enquanto se lastimava pelo ser não ter durado mais tempo, pois, achou aquelas semanas de tortura diária e implacável, muito pouco para as consequências do ataque dele.

Após se afastar do local, ela usa a sua magia para ficar invisível ao entrar em uma viela, assumindo em seguida a sua forma verdadeira conforme ascendia para os céus, passando a sobrevoar dentre as nuvens, enquanto imaginava o local onde o portal iria se materializar.

De repente, um portal surge na sua frente e o mesmo abre, permitindo a sua passagem.

O certo seria ela ter medo de ir a um local que não conhecia, só porque uma voz etérea assim desejou.

Porém, algo a impulsionava a ver a dona da voz, além de sentir que não era sábio desafiar o pedido que foi feito.

Portanto, após engolir em seco, ela se dirige até o portal e entra nele, com o mesmo se fechando atrás dela, enquanto atravessava um corredor multicolor, sendo algo usual e próprio de portais.

Então, ao sair do mesmo, fica estupefata ao ver uma versão de si mesma, praticamente colossal, que exalava a um poder imensurável e presença intimidante. Nos grandes orbes azuis, pois, ela era gigantesca, havia uma sabedoria sem fim. Yukiko nunca se sentiu tão insignificante quanto naquele momento, enquanto ficava estupefata ao constatar que o ser a sua frente também era um dragão da neve, provavelmente divino, tal como a albina que passa a indagar, mentalmente, o que um ser tão poderoso, desejava com alguém como ela.

Como se lesse os pensamentos dela, a dragoa fala com uma voz etérea e um olhar professoral:

\- Eu me chamo Yukiko, também. O meu nome completo é Yukiko Tsukishiro. Eu sou a Suprema Deusa Dragoa Criadora dos Multiversos. Sou aquela que criou todos os universos, sendo que milhões de anos ou milênios, após a criação dos universos, ocorreram o nascimento de contrapartes minhas, sendo uma por universo criado. Claro, não foram em todos os universos que alguma contraparte minha nasceu. Ademais, a maioria esmagadora tem essa aparência de dragoa da neve divina, outras, têm uma aparência diferente, como meia saiyajins, hanyou e outras espécies híbridas. As que têm a forma de dragoa da neve se tornam sagradas. Acredite quando falo que você é a primeira contraparte minha que me vê pessoalmente e considerando o que você sacrificou, não fique surpresa por me ver – surge um discreto sorriso em suas mandíbulas imensas ao ver a face estupefata da sua contraparte – A meu ver é bem inusitado conhecer uma contraparte minha. E sim, eu possuo uma forma semelhante a humana, tal como você.

A albina está em uma perda de palavras ao ouvir o que aquele ser de poderes inimagináveis disse, demorando demasiadamente para assimilar tudo o que foi dito, enquanto percebia que ela havia criado aquele cristal e de fato, havia visto o vulto dela, embora não fosse nítido e ao se lembrar do que sacrificou, não pode deixar de ficar triste até que se recupera, saindo dos seus pensamentos quando a colossal dragoa, fala:

\- Faz tempo que eu não assumo uma forma mais prática.

O corpo dela brilha, gerando uma forte luz e somente quando o clarão se dissipou, Yukiko conseguiu abrir os olhos, ficando estupefata ao ver uma versão sua, mais velha, com vestes ricamente adornadas que exalavam a sua superioridade, enquanto os seus olhos azuis permaneciam exalando sabedoria. Os seus cabelos eram alvos e compridos, sendo iguais ao dela, além da pele ser clara como a neve sendo que os orbes azuis como duas safiras a observavam atentamente.

Prontamente, a jovem assume a sua forma humana e ao comparar ambas, elas eram como um espelho, resguardando as diferenças como a aparência mais velha e que exalava sabedoria, além de um poder incomensurável.

Inclusive, tirando questões pormenores, elas eram iguais.

A albina desejava falar algo, mas, a presença intimidante do poderoso ser a sua frente, fosse intencional ou não, juntamente com o poder que emanava dela, a fazia se encolher e perder qualquer resquício de voz.

Yukiko Tsukishiro fala com a voz etérea e um olhar gentil:

\- Raramente, qualquer contraparte minha tem a honra de me conhecer. Normalmente, eu observo os vários universos das minhas contrapartes e apenas assisto. Algumas vezes, eu desejei intervir, mas não fiz. Confesso que é inusitado a minha interferência nesse aspecto. Mas os meus filhos, Ryuusou e Koorishiro, que elevei a condição de Supremos Deuses dragões do Multiverso tem uma tendência nata a intervirem. Eu nunca tive qualquer interesse, pelo menos, até agora. Uma ou outra vez agi em prol do interesse dos meus filhotes, mas me limito a assistir.

Yukiko consegue ganhar coragem em seu coração, sentindo que vinha de fora, questionando se era alguma influência da Suprema Deusa Dragoa Criadora dos Multiversos na sua frente para que ela falasse algo.

A albina não sabia que a sua hipótese estava correta, pois, Yukiko Tsukishiro notou que ela estava se sentindo intimidada perante a sua presença e não desejava um monólogo.

\- Por que a senhora me chamou?

\- Quero descobrir porque os meus filhos se interessam tanto em intervir. Devo confessar que fiquei curiosa.

A jovem Yukiko abre e fecha a boca, processando o que ela disse, enquanto olhava de forma incrédula para o ser incomensuravelmente poderoso a sua frente, pois, o que ouviu foi algo que nem em seus sonhos mais surreais ela pensaria em ouvir e que destoava completamente do que esperava de um ser tão imponente e poderoso, como a que estava na sua frente.

\- Eu vi a sua reação ao descobrir as consequências da explosão e que este acontecimento acabou intervindo em alguns eventos e acontecimentos inerentes ao Yuugi. Saiba que alguns destes foram benéficos, apesar da destruição e morte.

\- Para o Yuugi-chan foi desastroso. Justo ele, a contraparte do meu amigo de infância. – ela comenta em um suspiro triste, sentindo o seu coração se restringir ao se recordar das lágrimas nos orbes ametistas.

\- Você é plenamente ciente de que ele é de um universo diferente do que você veio? O passado desse universo é demasiadamente distinto.

\- O Yuugi é Yuugi, não importa o universo que pertence. Portanto, ele sempre será o meu amigo mais precioso, sendo que eu o vejo como um filho querido.

A Suprema Deusa Dragoa Criadora dos Multiversos sorri e consente, falando:

\- Eu concordo com você e saiba que eu o acho fofinho, também. Dá vontade de guardar em um potinho – Yukiko fica surpresa com a confissão - Esse seria o outro motivo para intervir, enquanto que eu desejo descobrir o que motiva os meus filhos briguentos a intervir. Por falar em intervenção, está disposta a intervir nesse universo? Sinto a sua intensa culpa que comprime brutalmente o seu coração e que este sentimento a consome implacavelmente. Saiba que não havia nada que pudesse fazer. Não foi sua culpa e sim, uma fatalidade.

\- Eu sei disso... Mas não consigo me livrar dessa sensação. – ela fala, mexendo no colar que tinha a safira, se lembrando de que foi o Yuugi de outro universo que deu para ela como presente.

\- O que acha de viver naquele universo? Pode modificar a sua idade e poderia conviver com o fofo do Yuugi-chan. Mesmo ele sendo outro Yuugi, _"Yuugi é Yuugi"_, como você disse, anteriormente. Ademais, irá descobrir outras consequências desse acontecimento inesperado. Você sempre teve carinho pela Kisara e pela Nuru. Bem, há uma contraparte da Kisara e uma da Nuru graças ao que aconteceu. É como eu disse. Há acontecimentos que vieram para o bem e outros que vieram para o mal. Claro, a explosão causou um efeito dominó inimaginável. Mas o que são outros acontecimentos ou situações com terceiros, sem qualquer relação com o Yuugi-chan e os outros? Claro, algumas consequências irão irradiar para ele. Você poderá intervir em certos eventos e em outros, não, porque é necessário que o espirito humano passe por certas provações para se tornar mais forte. Portanto, uma situação que pode ser ruim ao Yuugi-chan, por exemplo, pode se tornar necessária para o seu fortalecimento ou para que ele compreenda e conheça Atemu, a quem ele está predestinado e vice-versa. Quanto aos outros acontecimentos, eles são desnecessários e podem ser modificados, sendo que você pode salvar vidas que originalmente seriam perdidas, assim como, pode punir aqueles que merecem uma punição maior.

\- _"Salvar vidas que originalmente seriam perdidas, assim como, pode punir aqueles que merecem uma punição maior_", não seria modificar ainda mais a linha do tempo, mais do que já foi modificada?

\- Bem, convenhamos, o que são algumas gotas de água em uma mesa encharcada? Ou, o que são meras gotas em um lago? Nada. São eventos insignificantes que sequer são registrados. Portanto, salvar vidas que se enquadram nisso, não passaria de meras gotas em um lago. Caso você pegue várias gotas para derrubá-las em um recipiente, você terá uma pequena quantidade de água e se for uma quantidade considerável, provocará uma ondulação considerável em um lago ou ira aumentar um pouco a mancha de água, quando tombar esse conteúdo que armazenou. Ou seja, você terá que ser demasiadamente cuidadosa em suas intervenções. Tudo dependerá do contexto e das consequências de salvar essas vidas, ceifá-las ou puni-las. Você poderá deixar um ser vivo até resolver descartá-lo por ser desnecessário, por exemplo. Tudo dependerá de seu crivo e julgamento pertinente aos fatos para analisar o contexto em que aquele acontecimento ou ser está inserido para determinar se pode modificar ou não o seu futuro. Eu confio em seu julgamento.

\- Como eu vou saber disso tudo? – ela pergunta, arqueando o cenho, ponderando sobre a proposta extremamente atrativa do ser supremo a sua frente.

\- Você teria que aceitar ter o conhecimento de tudo que vai ocorrer, antes mesmo de ocorrer e dos eventos passados que deveriam ter ocorrido se não fosse essa explosão. Ademais, terá alguns acontecimentos adicionais por causa do ataque. Ele chamou demasiada atenção, por assim dizer.

Yukiko pensa no sofrimento de Yuugi e mesmo não possuindo qualquer culpa, ela não podia deixar de se culpar e decide que viveria com o fardo de saber dos acontecimentos, antes deles surgirem, ficando feliz por ter a liberdade de poder modificar eventos, punir seres ou ceifar vidas, dependendo de sua importância ou de como está inserido nos acontecimentos originais, enquanto tomava o devido cuidado com as consequências de seus atos.

De fato, ela precisará julgar adequadamente a situação, juntamente com o conhecimento necessário dos eventos pertinentes ao Yuugi, seja diretamente ou indiretamente, para tomar a sua decisão de intervir ou não contra aquele ser ou acontecimento.

Ela olha para a Suprema Deusa Dragoa Criadora dos Multiversos e consente, exibindo determinação em seus orbes azuis.

A mesma sorri e cria uma esfera iridescente, entregando para a jovem, enquanto falava:

\- Toque essa esfera e terá as recordações e acontecimentos desse universo, tanto o que deveria ter ocorrido originalmente e as alterações futuras a partir da explosão, sendo que você irá adquirir o poder das visões, mesmo quando os modificar. Inclusive, poderá ver as futuras consequências das suas intervenções com antecedência. Provavelmente, agregar tanto conhecimento e adquirir tal capacidade a fará ter dores lacerantes e igualmente indescritíveis. Após passar por essa provação conseguirá distinguir a origem e poderá organizá-las mentalmente da maneira que mais convir para você. As dores lacerantes e igualmente indescritíveis são tanto pelo fluxo das informações, quanto pelo condicionamento de sua mente para gerenciar essas informações, juntamente com o fato de ganhar esse poder. Acredite, a dor é imensurável. Mesmo assim, deseja adquirir esse conhecimento?

Yukiko se recorda de Yuugi, além de lembrar de que poderia ver Kisara e Nuru novamente, no caso, as contrapartes delas e que não somente cuidaria do Yuugi, como também, cuidaria da Kisara e da Nuru.

Sem ter qualquer hesitação em seu olhar, ela toma a esfera e se concentra.

Então, ocorre um brilho intenso e depois, o globo some, enquanto Yukiko gritava de forma lacerante, sentindo que o seu cérebro era rasgado em dois e que o seu crânio estava quebrando, com ela segurando a sua cabeça, enquanto rolava de dor, gritando e chorando agoniada, pois, era uma dor indescritível, sendo que tinha a impressão que estava desvanecendo perante a intensa agonia que sentia e a dor imensurável, tal como havia sido avisada.

A dor demasiadamente lacerante e igualmente brutal dura por vários minutos, enquanto que a Suprema Deusa Dragoa Criadora dos Multiversos observava de forma austera a agonia de uma dor transcendental que uma das suas contrapartes sentia, enquanto que havia protegido a sua audição dos gritos viscerais que ela emitia.

Após alguns minutos que pareciam horas, o corpo de Yukiko estremece e ela cessa os movimentos, respirando pesadamente através de golfadas de ar, enquanto que tremores reminiscentes das dores lacerantes que havia sentido, ainda fustigavam o seu corpo, com a albina sentido que a sua garganta, que fora danificada pelos gritos de profunda agonia que emitiu, estava se curando.

Alguns minutos depois, todas as dores cessaram a fazendo sentir uma leve dor de cabeça que se dissipava gradativamente, conforme as recordações eram encaixadas em suas devidas origens, com ela dedicando alguns minutos para organizá-las mentalmente, decidindo que depois, iria categorizá-las mais adequadamente, sendo que sentia a sua mente estranha, acreditando que era uma consequência do uso daquela esfera ao assimilar a capacidade de usar o poder das visões, enquanto sentia que poderia invocar qualquer recordação, se assim desejasse, para uma melhor análise.

Ela sai dos seus pensamentos com a voz etérea, fazendo com que virasse a cabeça para a origem da voz, enquanto se erguia, sentindo uma leve tontura que se dispersou tão rápido quanto veio:

\- Daqui a alguns dias, será perfeitamente normal a distinção das recordações. A esfera a está ajudando a organizar as informações. Você poderá acessá-las quando desejar. Isso permitirá um julgamento mais adequado e com uma visão ampla dos acontecimentos inerentes a aquela situação, ser ou acontecimento, juntamente com as visões antecipadas das consequências dos seus atos, antes de executá-los. Lembre-se de que qualquer ato seu irá repercutir em uma consequência, seja insignificante ou não.

\- De fato, essas recordações e conhecimento irão ajudar em meu julgamento. – ela fala, enquanto consentia.

Nisso, a Suprema Deusa Dragoa Criadora dos Multiversos se concentra e em suas mãos, surgem objetos criados a partir dos seus poderes, deixando Yukiko boquiaberta, para depois, ela se aproxima dela.

A albina observa os itens nas mãos do ser supremo, identificando um deles como sendo uma pulseira que possuía uma pequena joia na cor azul, além de alguns itens em forma de cristais, fazendo-a olhar para Yukiko Tsukishiro que explica o que eram os itens, deixando-a surpresa.

\- Vou levá-la de volta a aquele universo e você se aproximará de Yuugi. Você detém, agora, o conhecimento sobre a contraparte da Kisara e da Nuru, desse universo.

\- Sim. Eu não tenho palavras para descrever o quanto eu agradeço por ter a chance de me redimir, aplacando assim a culpa que me consome, além de poder cuidar do Yuugi-chan, da Kisara-chan e Nuru-chan. – ela fala respeitosamente.

\- Irei observar daqui os seus atos. Provavelmente, será bem interessante ver as consequências das mudanças. Tenho grandes expectativas sobre isso.

Então, um portal surge e Yukiko passa por ele, olhando para a sua contraparte que assume o seu tamanho e forma verdadeira, retornando onde estava, no caso, rodeava por inúmeros universos.

Bem, era a impressão que Yukiko tinha ao olhar o espaço estranho e igualmente etéreo em torno dela.

Após atravessar o portal, ela decide se preparar para poder ficar próximo de Yuugi-chan, Kisara-chan e Nuru-chan, sendo que precisaria polir alguns detalhes, antes que pudesse se aproximar dos seus queridos amigos, tomando o devido cuidado de assumir uma aparência pertinente a idade deles, descobrindo que não seria tão difícil fingir que era uma criança para se aproximar deles.

Ela confessava que estava demasiadamente ansiosa para revê-los.


	2. Kisara e Nuru

**Notas do Autor**

Ao investigar como Kisara e Nuru reencarnaram naquele universo, ela descobre que...

Então, ela decide...

Yukiko começa a...

**Capítulo 2 - Kisara e Nuru**

Em uma de suas investigações dos acontecimentos naquele universo, desejando saber como Kisara e Nuru haviam reencarnado, Yukiko descobriu a sua resposta no Antigo Egito e decidiu acessar essa recordação, uma das várias adquiridas.

Ela descobriu que um ato do Faraó Seto garantiu a reencarnação de Kisara e de Nuru, esta última sem ele saber e que foi realizado quando ele estava em idade avançada e cujo trono seria herdado pelo seu filho.

Algumas semanas antes de passar o seu título para ele, Seto libertou a alma de Kisara que estava confinada na Tábua de pedra, embora tivesse uma parte com ele que sempre o confortava e que era a sua luz, sendo o único amor de sua vida.

Inclusive, a mãe do seu filho fora apenas um casamento de conveniência, pois ele precisava de um herdeiro e a tradição ordenava o casamento entre primos para manter a pureza do sangue, fazendo com que ele se casasse com uma prima distante que apreciou o luxo que obteve em retorno e que era o suficiente para ela, mesmo que não tivesse o coração do Faraó.

Afinal, o coração de Seto sempre foi de Kisara, a única mulher que ele amou em toda a sua vida e que amaria eternamente, desejando reencontrá-la novamente na vida após a morte, se os Deuses assim permitissem.

Pelo menos, era essa a esperança dele, sendo preciso estudar rituais e magia por várias décadas para descobrir um modo de libertar o Dragão branco de olhos azuis que era o Ka e o Ba (alma) de Kisara da pedra em que estava selada.

Ao assumir como Faraó no lugar do seu primo Atemu, a pedido deste, tendo o Sennensui (Sennen Pazuru) como prova do seu título, ele ordenou a Mana que o ajudasse a libertar uma alma confinada em uma pedra, explicando quem era ao mostrar a pedra, com a jovem consentindo com o pedido, passando a usar o seu tempo livre que era pouco, uma vez que ela foi elevada a um dos Rokushinkan do agora Faraó Seto, passando a portar o Sennen Ringu que no passado pertenceu a Mahaado, enquanto assumia o posto de maga real do palácio, sucedendo o seu mestre.

Então, após décadas, com Seto auxiliando em suas pesquisas, eles descobrem uma forma de libertar simultaneamente o Ka e o Ba que haviam sido separados parcialmente durante o selamento.

Isis, a única remanescente do Rokushinkan do Faraó Atemu, com exceção de Seto que ascendeu a Faraó, se tornou uma shinkan do Faraó Seto, passando a ajuda-los em seus planos de libertação, sendo que desejava ardentemente fazer o mesmo com o Black Magician, pois queria libertar Mahaado, com Seto concordando com o pedido dela e que era de Mana, também.

O Faraó estava especialmente feliz por poder libertar Kisara e orava ardentemente aos Deuses que o fizesse encontrá-la na vida após a morte e que dessa vez, faria de tudo para protegê-la.

Yukiko havia acessado essas recordações, sendo uma das várias recordações que haviam sido adquiridas, com ela fazendo questão de observar o ritual de libertação do Dragão branco de olhos azuis de sua prisão de pedra, assim como ouviu as palavras de Seto, ditas somente para a pedra ao encostar a sua testa na mesma, exibindo os sinais de sua idade avançada, sendo que as palavras retratavam o profundo amor que ela sentia por Kisara e o seu genuíno desejo de reencontrá-la.

Pelo canto dos olhos, a albina percebeu que outra tábua havia sido afetada pelo ritual, com o grupo não percebendo o que ocorria próximo deles.

No caso, era uma que estava ao lado do Dragão branco de olhos azuis e o motivo do ritual ter repercutido nesta placa de pedra era porque eles acabaram não dosando o nível de suas técnicas, acabando por usarem magia em excesso, acabando pela mesma repercutir na placa ao lado da de Kisara.

Afinal, eles haviam estudado, apenas, a teoria e não haviam colocado em prática até aquele instante.

A albina ficou surpresa ao identificar que era a placa que continha o Dragão negro de olhos vermelhos e ao acessar as lembranças de como aquele dragão foi selado, ele viu que foi retirado de Nuru.

Quando ela acessou aquelas recordações, ela viu a contraparte de sua amiga de outro universo lutando contra um mercador de escravo e o leiloeiro que a venderia em um leilão.

Após alguns minutos, antes que os outros homens socorressem aqueles que tentavam contê-la, ela conseguiu derrubar os que tentavam confina-la e de quebra, rompeu alguns dos grilhões que haviam colocado nela, deixando todos estarrecidos.

Nuru havia conseguido realizar essa proeza, pois havia se unido a dragoa que habitava o seu corpo e que por causa dessa união, ela conseguia usar parcialmente a força desse ser, sendo que tal união ocorreu somente alguns minutos, atrás.

Então, após estar livre, em tese, pois estava cercada, ela entra em um estado de semiconsciência para invocar de dentro dela a sua Dragoa negra de olhos vermelhos ao tomar uma decisão que seria irrevogável, assim que o ser saísse dela.

Quando a dragoa saiu de dentro da morena que caiu de joelhos pelo estado semiconsciente que foi induzido por ela mesma para que pudesse invocá-la, ela abriu orgulhosamente as suas asas e prontamente, exterminou com uma rajada de suas mandíbulas o leiloeiro e os captores de Nuru, além de provocar uma grande destruição no entorno.

Durante o caos que se instaurou no mercado com o ataque da dragoa, Yukiko percebeu que a contraparte da sua amiga do passado de outro universo estava parcialmente consciente e que havia invocado a Dragoa negra de olhos vermelhos, pois desejava morrer para não vivenciar uma vida como escrava.

Afinal, ela era plenamente ciente que se extraíssem a dragoa do seu corpo, ela iria morrer, pois era o seu Ka e Ba pelo pouco que compreendia ao ter ouvido de algumas pessoas sobre o selamento que os shinkan realizavam ao usarem objetos mágicos, chamados de Itens do Milênio e que podiam invocar os Ka selados para servi-los.

Conforme Yukiko acessava o passado de Nuru, ela ficou surpresa ao descobrir que naquele universo, a jovem também era a meia irmã de Kisara e que a morena acreditava que a sua meia irmã estava morta, sendo o mesmo para a albina.

Ao investigar o período que ocorreu o selamento, ela ficou triste, pois havia ocorrido ao mesmo tempo em que Kisara estava se aproximando cidade onde ocorria o leilão, buscando por água, pois estava com sede, sendo que o selamento ocorreu algumas horas antes da albina entrar na cidade.

Se elas tivessem se encontrado, Nuru saberia que ela estava viva e não teria feito esse ataque suicida, próximo do palácio onde se encontrava os Rokushinkan do Faraó Atemu.

Ela retorna ao momento do selamento e avista o surgimento do Shinkan Akhenaden, junto de soldados que traziam uma tábua de pedra, deixando-a de pé, com o shinkan usando o poder do seu Sennengan (Millennium Eye) para selar o dragão ao extraí-lo de Nuru que morreu no momento que o seu Ka e Ba foi extraído dela.

Pelo que a albina descobriu, Nuru cometeu esse ato suicida para ficar livre da escravidão e por acreditar que todos os seus entes queridos estavam mortos, inclusive Kisara, fazendo com que ela não tivesse motivos para continuar viva, enquanto jurava ferozmente a si mesmo que a sua dragoa não se curvaria a ninguém, sendo este o seu último pensamento antes de ser selada junto dela, com o seu corpo caindo sem vida no chão ao surgir a imagem de um dragão na superfície da tábua, fazendo a albina chorar, pois não deixava de ser uma contraparte de sua amiga de outro universo.

Então, Yukiko seca as lágrimas e arqueia o cenho, tentando compreender o motivo de Akhenaden nunca ter usado esse dragão como o seu Ka, uma vez que o havia selado.

Ao descobrir a resposta para a sua indagação, ela sorriu com intensa satisfação, pois a Dragoa negra de olhos vermelhos não podia ser invocada ao campo de batalha em decorrência do fato de resistir ao Sennengan para descontentamento de Akhenaden, com aquela dragoa se tornando o Ka indomável e que não se curvava a nenhum dos Shinkan, sendo que isso era ocasionado pelo Ba de Nuru que continha o seu orgulho e feroz determinação.

De fato, ela se manteve firme no juramento feito a si mesmo, segundos antes de ser selada junto de seu Ka. Ela não se curvaria a ninguém e isso repercutia em sua Dragoa que foi considerada indomada por todos.

Conforme analisava o comportamento da contraparte de sua amiga, Yukiko descobre que mesmo sendo escrava, a Nuru do antigo Egito tinha uma natureza indócil e considerando o que ela sofreu, era para ter ocorrido o oposto.

No final, ela era uma alma selvagem e que essa natureza havia sido projetada na dragoa que conseguia resistir a qualquer invocação. Se alguém tentasse invoca-la, ela não aparecia na tábua de pedra durante a batalha.

Retornando ao momento que o Dragão branco de olhos azuis sumiu da pedra de selamento, juntamente com a parte da alma de Kisara que estava com o Faraó Seto, sendo a sua luz até aquele instante, enquanto o Dragão negro de olhos vermelhos também desaparecia da Tábua de pedra, ela viu algo que a alarmou, demasiadamente.

Afinal, ela jurava que havia visto uma sombra se mexendo por si mesmo perto de Seto e decidiu que iria investigar isso, após terminar a sua incursão nos acontecimentos do passado, com Yukiko vendo que o Faraó concordou em ajudar Mana e Isis a libertar a alma de Mahaado, sendo necessária uma magia adicional para isso, pois ele havia usado uma magia avançada para se fundir com o seu Ka, instantes antes de morrer.

Sendo plenamente ciente da dificuldade adicional que teria para libertar o seu professor de magia, Mana estudou e treinou arduamente para poder usar duas magias simultaneamente e que juntamente com os dois itens do milênio, o Sennen Shakujou (Sennen Roddo) e o Sennen Ringu, conseguiram libertar Mahaado e Kisara, acabando por libertarem Nuru como efeito colateral da libertação do Dragão branco de olhos azuis, com Isis orando aos Deuses para que conseguisse reencontrar o seu amado Mahaado na vida após a morte.

Após terminarem o processo de libertação e antes que eles saíssem do local onde as placas de pedra com Ka selados repousavam, o Faraó Seto colocou a mão no Sennensui (Sennen Pazuru) e falou consigo mesmo:

\- Meu grande amigo e primo, Faraó do passado, Mahaado está livre da prisão que se autocolocou. Eu oro a Ra para que um dia você desperte do sono profundo em que se encontra dento do item e que também seja livre sem a ameaça de Zorc Necrophades ser libertado. É o que eu desejo. Inclusive, eu criei há décadas atrás uma Tábua de pedra contendo a nossa batalha final, usando os nossos servos mais leais, sendo que nela consta o Pert Kertu, a oração da morte que eu escrevi como uma elegia póstuma em homenagem a você. Eu espero que um dia você possa ler.

Após falar isso, ele se retira, com os imensos portões sendo fechados atrás dele.

A albina retorna ao presente e decide pesquisar se de fato, aquela sombra havia se mexido por si mesmo e ao sondar os acontecimentos futuros, encontrou a resposta e esta não lhe agradou.

Então, frente a essa constatação, ela suspirou, passando a sentir pena de Kisara e de Seto, se surpreendendo com o sentimento em relação a ele, considerando o ato dele inicial para com a outra contraparte do Yuugi de outro universo.

Após suspirar novamente, analisando os acontecimentos do passado e sabendo os do futuro, decidiu que iria mudar o destino de Kisara e de Nuru no Antigo Egito na primeira oportunidade que tivesse, pois não aceitava a morte de Kisara, ocasionado pela extração da Dragoa branca de olhos azuis, algo que ocorreu no universo em que se encontrava atualmente, sendo o mesmo para Nuru com a extração do Dragão negro de olhos vermelhos.

Afinal, no universo que ela veio, ela conseguiu salvar Kisara e esperava repetir o feito neste, com o adicional de salvar Nuru, também.

Então, Yukiko olha para a morena, se recordando do Egito de outro universo, onde ela era meia irmã de Kisara por causa de um genitor mulherengo.

Jounouchi a salvou da escravidão, tornando-a sua serva pessoal, sendo que eles se apaixonaram a primeira vista e que graças a ele tê-la salvado da escravidão, ela pode reencontrar a sua meia irmã, Kisara.

No final, Jounouchi e Nuru se envolveram, com ela confessando que eles combinavam e que se ela reencarnou naquele mundo, sendo salva da morte junto de Kisara, juntamente com o fato de ambas serem irmãs gêmeas naquele universo, com Nuru herdando a aparência morena do pai, enquanto que Kisara havia herdado aparência albina da mãe, significava que novos acontecimentos ocorreriam a partir dessa mudança, com Yukiko acreditando que isso implicava dela estar predestinada ao Jounouchi e vice-versa, algo que seria interessante, a seu ver.

Ademais, aproveitando o ensejo, a albina procura visões do futuro de ambos e quando os encontra, não consegue deixar de sorrir, pois viu coisas bem interessantes e de fato, eles formavam um casal perfeito.

Conforme pensava na contraparte das suas amigas de outro universo, ela se lembra de como a explosão de uma parte da cidade modificou a vida da albina e da morena que originalmente iriam morrer, antes que Kisara pudesse se reencontrar com Kaiba e antes que Nuru pudesse encontrar Jounouchi.

Ela descobriu sobre essa mudança ao acessar as memórias daquele mundo, esquadrinhando o efeito dominó da explosão, tal como o título da cidade em que morava.

No caso da albina e da morena, o ataque do monstro que destruiu um distrito da cidade de Domino, causou a morte de um homem, dentre tantas vítimas da explosão, sendo que este mesmo homem na linha do tempo original teria provocado a morte da Kisara, da Nuru e de seus pais que estavam em um carro, pois o carro desse homem iria se chocar violentamente no utilitário que a família viajava quando ele avançou no sinal vermelho. O impacto seria tão brutal que todos morreriam no local.

Como esse homem foi um dos que foram mortos da explosão, não ocorreu o acidente fatal e a família continuou o seu caminho para conhecer o apartamento que haviam comprado e cujo prédio se encontrava próximo da loja de jogos, a Kame Game, que pertencia a Sugoroku Muto, avô de Yuugi.

Com a proximidade, Yuugi, Kisara e Nuru iriam frequentar o mesmo parquinho, sendo que o destino faria os três serem amigos de infância.

Ela sai de suas recordações, sendo ciente de que havia acabado de terminar de polir os detalhes inerentes ao seu disfarce naquele mundo, após ter juntado dinheiro através de ouro e joias que retirou de minas pelo mundo ao cavá-las com as suas garras, depois de ter colocado os humanos do lugar para dormir com a sua magia.

Então, ela se concentra e começa a modificar a sua aparência de dezoito anos para uma criança de sete anos, enquanto mantinha a sua mente adulta, para depois, caminhar até o parquinho onde encontrou os três brincando juntos e ao se aproximar do grupo, ela consegue fazer amizade com eles, sorrindo internamente ao ver que o seu plano estava sendo um sucesso e que, agora, podia protegê-los e cuidar deles, adequadamente.


	3. Yuugi e o Sennen Pazuru

Yukiko decide...

Yuugi, Kisara e Nuru...

Sugoroku entrega...

**Capítulo 3 - Yuugi e o Sennen Pazuru**

Com o advento dos dias, a amizade de Yukiko com o trio crescia cada vez mais, com Yuugi recebendo ajuda para lidar com o bullying que sofria constantemente, tendo a as gêmeas o apoiando, uma vez que elas sofriam pela aparência que possuíam, embora que no caso das gêmeas, elas defendiam a si mesmas e Yuugi, quando Yukiko não estava com elas.

Afinal, quando Yukiko estava com eles, era ela que assumia a proteção deles.

O pai da Kisara e da Nuru era um mestre do Kung Fu da Escola do dragão e a mãe delas era uma mestra de Kenjutsu, praticante do estilo Hiten Mitsurugi Tyuu (飛天御剣流 - estilo da espada governante celestial voadora), cujos golpes são associados a dragões, sendo que as filhas deles praticavam ambos os estilos, sentindo uma grande afinidade com eles, fazendo a albina sorrir de canto, pois tinha lógica essa afinidade e talento natural, considerando as dragoas que habitavam os seus corpos e que eram parte integrante da alma delas, sendo o reflexo do coração de suas portadoras.

Yuugi, Kisara e Nuru haviam percebido que aqueles que praticavam bullying contra eles não apareciam para atormentá-los uma segunda vez, sendo que com o tempo, eles tentavam compreender o que ocorria.

Eles não sabiam que a causa para o "desaparecimento" deles, por assim dizer, era Yukiko, que irada por agredirem e humilharem Yuugi e as suas amigas, fazia questão de caçar essas crianças perversas, a seu ver, usando os seus poderes para fornecer pesadelos terríveis ao ponto delas enlouquecerem, obrigando os pais a enviarem os seus filhos para instituições psíquicas sobre um sorriso de satisfação dela.

A albina confessava que tinha uma criatividade bem fértil para puni-los, enquanto fazia esse ato escondido dos seus amigos ao mesmo tempo em que desejava evitar que suspeitassem de Yuugi, Nuru e de Kisara, embora fosse difícil associar a loucura deles com três crianças inocentes.

Mesmo assim, desejava evitar quaisquer problemas com a polícia e por isso, agia nas sombras.

Ademais, a albina sabia melhor do que ninguém, que Yuugi nunca concordaria com qualquer vingança e ato de violência, não importando se ele sofresse muito por causa dos agressores.

Afinal, ele era incapaz de odiar alguém e muito menos, desejava o mal para essa pessoa por mais que esta tenha atormentado ou machucado ele, fisicamente. Ele era bom e gentil, com a sua bondade sendo a sua maior força.

Ao mesmo tempo em que Yukiko sentia fascínio pelo coração dele, ela era plenamente ciente que um coração como o dele o deixava vulnerável ao sofrimento e que por isso, ele precisava de proteção, enquanto que ela odiava qualquer um que o machucasse, passando a desejar nada mais, nada menos, do que o mais puro mal para aqueles que ousavam ferir ou que faziam o seu amado amigo sofrer.

Porém, conforme crescia o número de crianças internadas em instituições psiquiátricas por terem provocado a fúria de Yukiko ao praticarem bullying contra os amigos dela, a polícia passou a investigar atentamente essa ocorrência no mínimo bizarra ao ver deles, sendo que trabalhavam em conjunto com uma esquipe composta de cientistas especializados na área de patologia, de microrganismos e de psiquiatria, pois uma das linhas de investigação que a polícia trabalhava, envolvia a contaminação do solo, da água ou dos alimentos no parquinho, levando-os a investigarem todos os vendedores ambulantes e fontes de água do lugar, além de pesquisarem amostras do solo, juntamente com o de plantas.

Eles também trabalhavam com outra hipótese que envolvia o envenenamento de crianças através de alguma droga desconhecida, sendo que suspeitavam da administração dessa substância desconhecida nas crianças e que era feito de uma forma que elas não desconfiassem do envenenamento e em virtude dessa hipótese, todas as crianças que frequentavam o parque passaram por exames, com Yukiko tendo que usar os seus poderes para que eles pensassem que a examinavam, pois ela não era totalmente humana ao contrário dos seus amigos, sendo que agradecia a si mesmo por treinar os seus poderes mágicos, principalmente a capacidade de manipular a mente dos humanos, fazendo com que eles usassem o sangue e a saliva de outra criança como se fossem dela ao manipular a mente deles.

Ainda seguindo essa linha de investigação, os policiais decidiram ouvir os relatos de todas as crianças que brincavam no parque, pois estavam em busca de algum relato estranho e que este fosse comum no relato de outras crianças.

Portanto, Yuugi, Nuru, Yukiko e Kisara, também foram ouvidos com os responsáveis junto deles e depois, foram liberados.

Conforme Yukiko saia, ela olha para o casal que nada mais eram do que escravos mentais dela e que ela os subjugou para que eles fingissem ser uma família, visando ajuda-la em seu disfarce e que pretendia libertá-los quando conseguisse a emancipação.

Portanto, ela permite se recordar de quando os escravizou e que foi há alguns meses, atrás, antes de mudar o seu corpo para uma aparência de sete anos.

Na época, a albina estava buscando pais postiços, pois uma criança de sete anos não podia morar sozinha.

Portanto, passou a procurar alvos que se adequassem ao que ela buscava em seus futuros escravos mentais, visando usar os seus poderes para subjugá-los, sendo que era algo temporário, pois quando fosse mais velha iria entrar na justiça para se emancipar, fazendo assim com que pudesse viver sozinha sem precisar manter escravos junto dela.

Yukiko se lembra de quando os encontrou no aeroporto, usando uma magia avançada para descobrir se eles se encaixavam no perfil que ela buscava, sendo que havia ficado feliz ao constatar que eles preenchiam com exatidão todos os requisitos que buscava em seus futuros escravos temporários. Eles não tinham familiares, estavam longe dos amigos, eram novos na cidade, não possuíam um bom coração e o trabalho deles iria facilitar a sua magia para que eles nunca comentassem sobre a sua vida privada, onde moravam e sobre a existência dela com ninguém.

O motivo de colocar uma das condições como sendo não possuir um coração bom, foi para evitar que sentisse qualquer remorso ou pesar ao escravizar mentalmente um casal, mesmo que fosse temporário.

Portanto, após escolhê-los como suas presas, ela começou a "caçada" deles, por assim dizer, os seguindo para fora do aeroporto e assim que eles se afastaram dos terminais, passando a andar por uma rua, ela aparece na frente deles, de repente, os fazendo ficarem estarrecidos pela aparição repentina e antes que o casal pudesse reagir, ela faz surgir o símbolo de lua crescente dourada em sua testa e projeta em ambos ao mesmo tempo, passando a escravizá-los mentalmente ao usar a sua magia como auxílio, aprisionando eles em sua ilusão.

Quando ela termina o processo, eles sorriem e passam a interagir com ela como se fosse filha deles, com a albina usando a sua magia para criar uma certidão de nascimento onde constavam eles como pais dela, caso precisassem apresentar algum documento, para em seguida, modificar o seu corpo para que tivesse uma aparência de sete anos.

Sobre suas ordens, eles alugaram um apartamento próximo de onde Yuugi, Kisara e Nuru moravam e outro, longe daquele lugar para usarem como endereço em seus contratos de trabalho, enquanto moravam em dias alternados para que não desconfiassem, sendo que este imóvel seria a futura moradia definitiva deles, após libertá-los, com eles passando, antes, os documentos do apartamento perto de Yuugi para o nome dela.

Até chegar o dia de libertação do casal de seu controle mental, ela usaria o dinheiro que tinha em uma conta para pagar o apartamento próximo dos seus amigos, assim como, qualquer custo relacionado a ela, fazendo com que o casal arcasse, apenas, com o outro imóvel e quaisquer gastos relacionados a este, além dos próprios gastos pessoais, pois o orçamento do casal não permitia arcar com dois alugueis ao mesmo tempo.

Ademais, só havia algumas fotos dela com eles e o motivo de ter essas parcas fotos na sala era para manter o seu disfarce.

Afinal, seria estranho não ter nenhuma foto de família na sala.

Ela sai de suas recordações quando eles saem da delegacia, com ela se despedindo dos seus amigos, enquanto seguia os seus escravos mentais.

Por causa das investigações extensas e exaustivas, o parquinho ficou fechado por vários meses para uma investigação minuciosa.

Como o parquinho estava fechado ao público, Kisara, Nuru e Yukiko visitavam Yuugi na casa dele, passando a brincar no quarto dele, enquanto esperavam que o parquinho fosse aberto ao público, novamente, com o grupo de amigos alternando as visitas entre si.

Eles visitavam a casa das gêmeas e o doujo dos pais delas, sendo que também visitavam a casa de Yukiko e ficavam com pena da amiga, pois os pais dela sempre estavam ausentes.

Afinal, eles não sabiam a verdade sobre eles.

Somente após o término de uma intensa e minuciosa investigação por parte de vários órgãos competentes foi constatado que o parquinho não oferecia qualquer risco, com ele sendo reaberto ao público para a alegria de Yuugi, Kisara e Nuru, enquanto que a investigação da polícia foi arquivada por falta de provas.

Com o tempo, os bullying no parquinho pararam, pois os que praticavam esses atos cruéis estavam internados em instituições psiquiátricas para a alegria de Yukiko, sendo que ela havia ficado feliz quando isso repercutiu, também, na escola primária que ela e os seus amigos frequentavam.

Afinal, eles conseguiam andar nos corredores sem serem empurrados e vaiados, além de ninguém pegar o material de estudo deles para bagunçarem, visando fazê-los sofrer, no caso, Yuugi, quando ele estava sozinho, pois quando faziam contra Kisara ou Nuru, tinham que se entender com as irmãs, sendo que Yukiko lidava com eles, após aprontarem com o seu amigo.

Agora, eles estavam tranquilos, pois todos que os atormentavam, inclusive os humilhando publicamente e os ferindo verbalmente e fisicamente, se encontravam internados.

A albina sai de suas recordações de algumas semanas, atrás, voltando ao presente, sendo que naquele instante, ela estava olhando para o quarto de Yuugi através de uma abertura de vidro do teto do quarto deste.

Enquanto o observava, ela se recordou do aniversário de sete anos do seu querido amigo e que foi realizado no dia anterior, com ela permitindo-se perder nas recordações do aniversário dele, enquanto surgia um sorriso gentil em seus lábios, conforme se recordava de que ele estava feliz e que havia sido uma festa bem pessoal.

Afinal, ela, Kisara e Nuru eram as únicas convidadas, com ela se recordando delas cantando parabéns para o Yuugi que estava especialmente feliz, pois era o primeiro aniversário dele com amigos, sendo que nos seus aniversários anteriores, ele comemorava sozinho, tendo como companhia, apenas, os seus pais e avô, pois não tinha nenhum amigo.

Mesmo a Anzu (Tea), na linha do tempo original, demorou em fazer amizade com ele, começando apenas quando Yuugi tinha nove para dez anos e ao se recordar das mudanças dessa linha do tempo, ela se recordou de que a explosão do distrito fez os pais dela temerem outro atentado terrorista, pois acreditavam que essa era a causa da explosão.

A consequência desse temor foi que eles desistiram de comprar um imóvel na cidade de Domino, próximo de onde Yuugi morava e passaram a morar na cidade vizinha, fazendo assim com que Anzu não encontrasse Yuugi quando eram crianças, pois ela estudava, atualmente, em outra escola na cidade vizinha.

Ao sair de uma das recordações adquiridas por ela, a albina sabia que mesmo sem os pais, não conseguindo conter um pesar imenso em seu coração ao se recordar do motivo do seu amigo ser órfão, Yuugi ainda tinha o seu avô e algo inusitado para ele, pelo menos, até alguns meses atrás e que era o fato de ter amigos.

Bem, no caso dele, amigas, mas para quem nunca teve um único amigo sequer, ter três amigas de uma só vez o deixara especialmente feliz, fazendo o seu coração transbordar de felicidade, o ajudando a superar, parcialmente, a perda dos seus pais.

Ela se recorda dele soprando as velinhas e depois, delas entregando os presentes, com todos eles sendo jogos que ele não tinha, ainda, o fazendo ficar imensamente feliz, pois Yuugi amava jogos e nada lhe dava mais prazer do que jogar um jogo.

Afinal, havia herdado do seu avô o seu gosto pelos jogos, sendo que no passado, Sugoroku (Solomon) foi considerado um jogador lendário que viajava pelo mundo em busca de jogos e quanto mais desafiador fosse o jogo, melhor, com ele dominando todos os jogos, sendo que nada lhe dava mais prazer que derrotar os seus oponentes.

Inclusive, ele não disfarçava o orgulho imenso que sentia pelo seu neto ter herdado o mesmo espirito dele para os jogos.

Enquanto observava os olhos de Yuugi brilhando, conforme abria avidamente os presentes, Yukiko se recordava das vezes que jogaram com ele, sorrindo ao constatar que aquele Yuugi era igual à contraparte dele de outro universo, sendo que o diferencial entre eles era de que ele não se tornava outra pessoa jogando, permanecendo como ele era fora dos jogos.

Depois que soprou as velinhas, ele cortou o bolo, distribuindo entre eles, com as crianças comendo os doces e os salgados, para depois, brincarem com Yuugi que fazia questão de estrear os jogos que ele havia ganhado para diversão das gêmeas e de Yukiko, fazendo com que ele ficasse ainda mais feliz, pois desejava jogar com os seus amigos.

Então, a albina sai de suas recordações do dia anterior, pois aquele era o dia em que Sugoroku iria dar de presente ao seu amado neto o Sennen Pazuru que continha a alma selada de Atemu, com ela desejando ver a cena pessoalmente, após vê-la pelas recordações adquiridas.

Ela percebe que Yuugi olhava em um misto de curiosidade e ansiedade com o que seu avô trazia escondido atrás das costas, para depois, ver que os olhos do pequeno brilharam quando foi estendida uma caixa dourada com hieróglifos em sua superfície e um olho de Wadjet na parte da frente, sendo que a caixa lembrava uma espécie de sarcófago.

Juntamente com a entrega do objeto, o avô dele falou que o objeto realizaria um desejo a quem o montasse, fazendo os olhos do jovem Mutou brilhar com essa informação, enquanto a criança comemorava o presente, agradecendo ao seu amado avô.

Yukiko sorri ao ver a imensa felicidade de Yuugi quando ele abre o objeto e encontra peças douradas em forma de quebra-cabeça, passando delicadamente a mão nelas, enquanto as admirava com euforia, para depois, fechar a caixa, apoiando na mesa do seu quarto para que pudesse abraçar o seu avô, agradecendo novamente pelo presente, enquanto Sugoroku afagava paternalmente a cabeça do seu neto.

Depois, ele vê que a criança senta na cadeira em frente a sua escrivaninha e abre a caixa para montar o quebra-cabeça, sendo visível o fato de que ele estava demasiadamente ansioso para terminar de montar o item.

Porém, ele demoraria oito anos para montar o quebra-cabeça, segundo as memórias adquiridas daquele mundo e ao se recordar desse fato, fica com pena dele, pois via o genuíno e intenso entusiasmo dele que julgava, erroneamente, que conseguiria montar naquela noite.

Então, após o avô dele sair do quarto, a albina suspira.

Afinal, pelo conhecimento que possuía daquele universo, dentro do Sennen Pazuru havia a alma de um Faraó do Antigo Egito selada nele e que havia sacrificado a sua vida, memórias e nome para deter Zorc Necrophades com a ajuda dos seus Rokushinkan (六神官).

Nesse caso, a alma selada era de Atemu, conhecido na história como o Faraó sem nome, pois não encontraram o nome dele em nenhum local e nos poucos locais que havia algum registro do seu nome, o mesmo foi apagado.

Em virtude de todas as memórias que adquiriu, ela sabia que os nomes foram apagados pelo Shinkan Seto, após ele se tornar Faraó com a morte de Atemu, uma vez que era primo deste e que fez isso sobre ordens de Atemu, para evitar que o mal ameaçasse o mundo, novamente.

Buscando cumprir com a ordem dada no último suspiro de seu primo, juntamente com outra ordem que deveria ser cumprida mais tarde, o nome dele foi apagado de qualquer registro, pois o seu nome era o selo que mantinha Zorc Necrophades selado no Sennen Pazuru que também seria desmontado a pedido de seu primo, quando Seto deixasse o trono para o seu futuro descendente, com ele procurando colocar o objeto fragmentado em um pequeno sarcófago, dentro na pirâmide erguida a Atemu e protegida por inúmeras armadilhas, com muitas destas armadilhas envolvendo Ka´s aprisionados em tábuas.


	4. A pirâmide do Faraó inominável

**Notas do Autor**

Em uma pirâmide no Vale dos Reis...

Sugoroku consegue...

Yukiko decide...

**Capítulo 4 - A pirâmide do Faraó inominável**

Então, ao olhar para a caixa do Sennen Pazuru, ela vê em suas recordações que se passariam milênios até que Sugoroku, mais jovem do que era atualmente, ainda viajando pelo mundo como o jogador lendário, encontrasse a Pirâmide do Faraó inominável no Vale dos Reis graças a dois guias e que havia passado por todas as armadilhas ao encarar tudo como se fosse um jogo, algo que o animou demasiadamente por amar jogos.

Durante o trajeto dentro da pirâmide, ele se tornou o guia ao decifrar todos os enigmas e como passar pelos obstáculos, sendo que um dos homens que o guiou até aquele local, acabou morrendo por não ter seguido com exatidão a regra para passar em segurança por um local.

Então, após passar por algumas armadilhas, ele encontrou uma espécie de câmara que lembrava uma tumba.

Havia uma ponte estreita com pedras que possuíam entalhes de monstros e que davam acesso a uma espécie de plataforma que continha algo que lembrava um altar e acima deste, havia uma caixa dourada que lembrava um sarcófago contendo o olho de Waddjet e hieróglifos talhados em sua superfície, contendo em seu interior o Sennen Pazuru fragmentado em formas de peças de quebra-cabeça.

Então, ele foi traído com um tiro nas costas pelo guia remanescente que ansiava em matá-lo para pegar a caixa dourada para lucro ao vê-lo andar sem problemas pela espécie de ponte e que sorriu satisfeito ao vê-lo tombar para o lado. Mesmo gravemente ferido, o avô de Yuugi conseguiu se segurar precariamente na borda, enquanto o bandido passava por ele rumo à caixa confeccionada em ouro puro.

Sugoroku foi salvo da morte graças a alma de Atemu que na época, trajava suas vestes de Faraó e que falou, enquanto estendia a mão:

\- Eu o estava esperando... Shimon.

Como o avô do Yuugi estava demasiadamente ferido, ele não se recordava nitidamente de quando foi içado para cima e da visão de um Faraó o ajudando para que não que caísse nas trevas abaixo dele, após o traidor ser devorador por um Ka que estava selado em uma das tábuas e que era libertado automaticamente sobre certas circunstâncias para devorar os intrusos, com as almas sendo banidas para as trevas, sendo que nesse caso, eles estavam jogando um Yami no Game e trapaças não eram aceitas. Quem trapaceasse no jogo, perdia automaticamente.

Em decorrência do tiro que havia levado, ele foi tomado pela inconsciência e somente despertou após alguns minutos. Por causa do ferimento em suas costas, ele não pode explorar toda a pirâmide como pretendia inicialmente, não em busca de riquezas e sim, por desejar superar desafios perigosos, algo que ele apreciava e que isso o fez agir como se estivesse um jogo ao encarar todas as armadilhas e enigmas do local, desejando ardentemente vencer esse jogo desafiador e que cuja derrota significaria a sua morte, conforme inscrição na entrada.

Afinal, ele havia sido avisado no início da entrada da Pirâmide que ele estaria jogando um Yami no Game (Jogo das trevas) e que ao ler sobre as consequências de perder o jogo, consistindo em perder a sua alma para as trevas, isso apenas o animou demasiadamente, pois era esse o jogo desafiador que ele havia buscado por toda a sua vida. Quanto mais desafiador e perigoso, maior era a sua felicidade, pois colocava a prova o seu domínio sobre os jogos.

Quando ele olha o objeto dourado no altar, algo o impulsiona a pegá-lo e seguindo esse desejo, ele pega a caixa de ouro puro com o olho de Wadjet, contendo hieróglifos em sua superfície, enquanto que estranhava o fato de que ele andou por dentro da pirâmide como se já tivesse estado lá e que os seus pés o levaram inconscientemente até aquela câmara como se conhecesse o caminho.

Porém, julgou na época que havia sido, apenas, uma impressão sua, assim como a redução da gravidade do seu ferimento, desconhecendo o fato de que o Faraó Atemu usou a sua magia para reduzir a gravidade do ferimento, enquanto ele estava inconsciente, visando garantir a vida dele até que pudesse chegar a um local para ser devidamente tratado.

Ela sai de seus pensamentos ao ouvir a voz do avô de Yuugi que fala ao retornar para o quarto, apenas esticando a cabeça para dentro:

\- Você pode tomar o seu banho, agora. O problema com a água já foi resolvido, pelo visto.

De fato, a albina se lembrou de que alguns quarteirões ficaram sem água por algumas horas em virtude do rompimento de um cano.

Yuugi suspira, deixando a caixa dourada em cima da mesa, para depois falar, recolhendo uma toalha e pegando o pijama em suas mãos:

\- Obrigado, jii-chan! Eu vou tomar um banho, antes de tentar montar o Sennen Pazuru!

\- Faz bem, Yuugi-kun. Vou trazer um lanche para você.

\- Obrigado!

Yukiko sorri, para depois, se lembrar de algo, passando a acessar algumas recordações adquiridas daquele universo, enquanto estreitava o cenho, conforme vinha a sua mente o Ryoushi Kyuubu (Quantum Cube), juntamente com os acontecimentos daquele dia fatídico e que implicaria em problemas futuros.

Ela analisa todas as recordações e toma uma decisão, sorrindo consigo mesmo, pois se encontrava entediada, atualmente.

Afinal, a sua última diversão foi a punição que aplicou nos "lixos", conforme se referia as crianças perversas que ousaram humilhar e machucar os seus amigos, principalmente Yuugi, fazendo-a emitir um rosnado baixo frente a esta lembrança.

Conforme analisava as recordações envolvendo o Ryoushi Kyuubu, ela descobre que havia um modo de intervir sem modificar alguns acontecimentos que seriam necessários.

Seria um pouco desafiador fazer aquela mudança sem acarretar outras consequências desnecessárias e igualmente indesejadas.

Afinal, era necessário um grande planejamento e estratégia, sendo algo que a fez sorrir ainda mais, pois adorava desafios.

Ademais, ela procurou analisar minunciosamente esse acontecimento e as mudanças que ocorreram nele em virtude do evento de vários meses, atrás.

Pelo que compreendeu, após profunda análise, a explosão fez com que um compromisso do pai de Ryo Bakura fosse cancelado, fazendo o mesmo abreviar os seus planos de visitar o Egito com o seu filho, sendo que originalmente seria dali a alguns anos.

As consequências dessa alteração fariam com que Ryo Bakura encontrasse o Sennen Ringu antes do que seria no tempo original, acabando por se tornar escravo do espirito maligno que habitava o item, sendo um pensamento que não a agradava e por mais que desejasse impedir isso, sabia que era um acontecimento inevitável.

Ou seja, ele precisava ocorrer, desejasse ou não, por compreender a importância deste acontecimento, inclusive para algo que ela já havia planejado, também.

Após a albina criar uma estratégia para cumprir com o que desejava, sem intervir no evento necessário e igualmente imutável, ela abre as suas asas, menores do que a sua forma verdadeira e alça voo rumo ao céu.

Conforme ascendia, Yukiko assumia a sua forma verdadeira para aumentar a sua velocidade de voo, enquanto revertia para a sua forma adulta, aumentando os seus poderes ao retorná-los ao nível que era originalmente, enquanto transpassava as nuvens, voando acima delas, tomando o devido cuidado para o seu caminho não cruzar com um avião de passageiros.

Enquanto isso, no Egito, mais precisamente em uma câmara localizada em Kul Elna, Shadi estava com um grupo de órfãos que ele salvou de um homem cruel, sendo que naquele instante, ele ensinava sobre os Sennen Aitemu (itens do milênio) para que eles fizessem parte do clã que os protegia.

Claro, ele não havia contado sobre os seus deveres, pois eles precisam ser devidamente preparados, antes que pudessem conhecer o resto do seu clã.

Inclusive, algumas horas, atrás, longe da vista das crianças, ele havia detido um ladrão que havia roubado o Sennen Ringu e após coloca-lo a prova para verificar se era o escolhido pelo item, observou friamente o bandido ordinário, a seu ver, ser consumido pelas chamas de dentro para fora, com o seu corpo sendo dissolvido pelas labaredas emitidas pelo Sennen Aitemu (千年アイテム), conforme bania a alma do larápio para as trevas.

Após a desintegração do corpo do bandido pelas chamas mágicas, ele fala algo a alguns homens que o serviam, com os mesmos se curvando em respeito, para depois, se retirarem, enquanto ele pegava o item para retornar ao local onde as crianças o aguardavam.

Então, Yukiko chega até onde Shadi e as crianças se encontravam, sendo que estava acima das nuvens e havia conseguido localizá-lo ao usar um encantamento que rastreou a vibração mágica especifica do item em forma de Ankah, o Sennenjou (Chave do Milênio), sendo que a albina ficou surpresa ao perceber que não havia diferença dos Sennen Aitemu daquele universo e do outro que ela veio. Essa constatação a fez sorrir, pois seria mais fácil do que ela pensava.

Yukiko decide usar a sua visão especial ao fazer os seus olhos brilharem azul, para que pudesse visualizar mais detalhes no solo abaixo dela e após ativá-los, começa a esquadrinhar as ruas próximas do local que emanava a vibração mágica do Sennen Aitemu e ao fazer isso, ela avista Ryo Bakura e seu pai, próximos de onde Shadi ensinava as crianças.

Então, ao ver que eles tomavam uma viela, ela usa os seus poderes, os congelando no lugar ao invocar uma nevasca que os atingiu em um piscar de olhos, usando em seguida um encantamento para deixa-los invisíveis aos outros.

Afinal, dois humanos envoltos em cubos de gelo temporários, sendo que usou o gelo azul para garantir a vida deles, fazendo o tempo parar para ambos, seria bem alarmante e ela não queria que imperasse o caos nas ruas.

Yukiko começa a descer do céu, saindo da sua forma verdadeira, para em seguida, invocar magicamente uma capa e máscara, enquanto batia as asas até chegar ao solo, deslocando areia no processo, fazendo algumas pessoas se alarmarem, pois não viam o que provocou o leve levante de areia por ela se encontrar invisível, ainda.

Então, após fazer as asas desaparecerem, ela entra na viela que pai e filho haviam entrado, enquanto desfazia a magia que a deixava invisível e passa a seguir o caminho até onde Shadi e as outras crianças estavam.

Ela sabia que o Sennenjou não detectou a sua aproximação, pois assim ela desejou.

Afinal, apesar dos Sennen Aitemu serem demasiadamente poderosos, a albina ficou exposta no outro universo por um tempo considerável a um deles, enquanto sentia os outros, passando a identificá-los pela vibração mágica especifica que eles emitiam como se fosse uma assinatura, sendo que havia outro padrão mágico comum a todos e juntamente com o poder sagrado que possuía e que havia desenvolvido por vários anos, Yukiko podia neutralizar os itens ao ponto de se aproximar de um portador sem ser identificada pelo mesmo.

Claro que ela demorou vários anos para fortalecer o seu poder sagrado ao ponto de subjugar o poder dos Sennen Aitemu, pois os itens do milênio possuíam o poder das trevas, permitindo que o usuário usasse os Yami no Game e considerando como foram criados seria o esperado.


	5. Criação Sennen Aitemu e Ryoushi Kyuubu

**Notas do Autor**

Yukiko surpreende...

Shadi decide...

O Guardião da Tumba fica...

Yo!

Eu quero avisar que a Yukiko que aparece nessa fanfiction é a mesma Yukiko de "Dois corações e um Destino", milênios após os acontecimentos de "Dois Corações e um Destino", de outro universo.

Tenham uma boa leitura ^ ^

**Capítulo 5 - A criação dos Sennen Aitemu e o Ryoushi Kyuubu**

Afinal, jogar pessoas inocentes vivas em uma espécie de tonel de ouro derretido para ser despejado em seguida, em compartimentos com formas pré-definidas em uma espécie de placa de pedra imensa como parte do ritual, nunca traria nada de bom.

Portanto, as trevas nos objetos seriam o esperado e como eram demasiadamente influentes, elas podiam manipular as sombras e demais trevas adjacentes, permitindo o controle deles em Yami no Game ou controlando Ka´s, além de outros poderes adicionais que alguns itens possuíam.

Era isso que garantia o poder do Rokushinkan (六神官 - Seis sacerdotes) dos Faraós e que por sua vez, o Sennen Pazuru se destacava dentre eles em decorrência do seu enorme poder, juntamente com outro poder, sendo este especial e próprio dele. O poder da união.

Inclusive, esse era o motivo dele ter a forma de um quebra-cabeça, fazendo com o que o seu poder surgisse quando as peças eram unidas.

Yukiko havia visto todo o ritual do passado através das recordações adquiridas, sendo que ela sabia previamente como havia sido o ritual, pois havia descoberto no outro universo e somente conseguiu vê-lo pessoalmente naquele universo ao acessar as recordações envolvendo as pessoas de Kul Elna, um vilarejo que era considerado o lar de bandidos no Egito Antigo.

As pessoas foram capturadas por soldados controlados magicamente por Akhenaden (Aknadin) para fazerem o ritual ao jogarem, indiscriminadamente, homens, mulheres e crianças, todos vivos, em um tonel de ouro derretido, sendo que houve somente um sobrevivente do massacre abominável que se sucedeu, no caso, uma criança que testemunhou aterrorizada todo o processo de criação dos itens, enquanto se encontrava oculta nas sombras e que mais tarde, se tornaria o Rei dos Ladrões, passando a ameaçar o Faraó Atemu.

Nessa noite infame nasceu o monstro Diabound, que foi criado pela ira das vítimas usadas como sacrífico e que passaria a residir no Rei dos ladrões, assim como surgiu, também, Zorc Necrophades através do ritual como consequência do mesmo.

O Faraó Akhenamkhanen (Aknamkanon), irmão mais velho de Akhenaden e pai de Atemu, não sabia como o ritual seria feito e os sacrifícios abomináveis que eram necessários para a criação dos sete Sennen Aitemu, conforme orientação do livro Sennen Majutsu Sho (千年魔術書) que continha o processo de criação e consequentemente, todo o conhecimento necessário para o ritual, sendo necessários sete dias e noventa e nove sacrifícios humanos.

O Faraó não sabia sobre os requisitos do ritual, pois os mesmos foram ocultados propositalmente pelo mais novo por saber que o mais velho nunca concordaria com tamanho sacrifício.

Inclusive, foi fácil para o irmão mais novo ocultar do mais velho essa informação, pois o Faraó se encontrava demasiadamente ocupado gerenciando as tropas, acabando por caber à Akhenaden traduzir e ler o livro, sendo que foi o próprio Akhenaden que pediu por essa missão de tradução e que após descobrir o método para criar sete itens mágicos poderosos, ele se prontificou a criá-los sobre anuência do seu irmão mais velho, visando evitar a invasão e subjugação do Egito frente a um exército poderoso que estava subjugando, gradativamente, o exército egípcio e avançava implacavelmente pelo reino em direção ao palácio.

Akhenaden, munido de soldados concedidos pelo Faraó, escolheu Kul Elna para realizar os sacrifícios necessários por ser considerada uma vila de bandidos e para fazer os soldados cumprirem as ordens de capturarem pessoas, incluindo mulheres e crianças para jogarem vivos, sem qualquer hesitação, em um tonel de ouro derretido, ele os subjugou magicamente, os colocando sobre um forte feitiço sem que eles percebessem o feitiço lançado sobre eles.

Então, com os Sennen Aitemu em suas mãos, o Faraó e os seus seis Rokushinkan (六神官 – seis sacerdotes) conseguiram salvar o Egito da invasão, subjugando facilmente o exército invasor e ao descobrir vários anos depois, o custo da criação dos objetos mágicos, o Faraó Akhenamkhanen ficou desconsolado e se sentiu o pior lixo do mundo pelo que o seu irmão mais novo fez ao não revelar o processo envolvido na criação dos Sennen Aitemu.

Afinal, mesmo não sabendo na época o custo do ritual, ele era o Faraó e autorizou a criação dos itens, fazendo assim com que fosse culpado pelo massacre em Kul Elna, a seu ver.

Inclusive, ele tentou expiar o seu crime ao oferecer a sua alma aos Deuses egípcios como penitência, visando poupar o seu amado filho, Atemu, de qualquer retribuição futura ocasionada por suas próprias ações indiretas ao implorar para os Deuses que poupassem o seu adorado filho, sendo que ele descobriu a verdade nauseante através de Mahaado, quando o mesmo investigou o seu Sennen Ringu.

Afinal, Mahaado era o mago mais poderoso de todo o Egito e ficou horrorizado ao descobrir a origem dos objetos, decidindo comunicar ao seu rei, pois não acreditava que o Faraó ordenaria um ato tão abominável e cruel.

A albina sai das suas recordações conforme se aproximava do local, cujo acesso era através de uma porta, com ela descendo silenciosamente as escadas rumo ao subterrâneo.

Então, Yukiko revela a sua presença ao entrar no cômodo, surpreendendo Shadi, pois o moreno havia ficado alarmado ao ver que o seu item não identificou a aproximação do estranho, uma vez que não a identificou como sendo uma mulher em decorrência do manto com capuz que a albina usava, juntamente com a máscara neutra em seu rosto.

Prontamente, ele manda as crianças irem para outro quarto, enquanto se aproximava dela segurando o seu Sennenjou (Chave do milênio) na mão direita e o Sennenbakari (Balança do milênio) na mão esquerda.

Ao ver os itens, Yukiko sorri e fala sarcasticamente:

\- Dois Sennen Aitemu (千年アイテム) contra mim? A que devo essa honra?

O Guardião da Tumba fica estarrecido ao ver que ela detinha conhecimento dos Sennen Aitemu, enquanto tentava compreender a reação dela, pois se ela os conhecia, devia saber do poder deles. O descaso da mulher a sua frente ao se referir aos itens, o consternava.

Então, ele se refaz e sorri de canto, falando ao julgar erroneamente o motivo da conduta dela:

\- Vejo que não conhece o poder deles por completo.

\- Não. Eu conheço. Eu vim em paz, buscando um diálogo saudável, por assim dizer, esperando de você certa racionalidade, antes de eu ser obrigada a agir drasticamente. Mas se você quer pular para a parte drástica, que seja. Sabia que eu não suporto muito os Rokushinkan (六神官 – Seis sacerdotes)? Então, eu posso ser um pouco... áspera, digamos assim. Espero que não se importe.

\- Você sabe sobre os Rokushinkan? – ele pergunta estarrecido.

\- Sei. Mas antes que tente procurar em suas memórias sobre a minha existência, usando a minha aura mágica como pista, eu devo avisá-lo que não terá nenhuma recordação.

Ele pendura o seu Sennenjou no pescoço, pegando em seguida o Ryoushi Kyuubu (Quantum Cube) em suas mãos, fazendo-o brilhar.

\- Oh! Quer que a gente brinque em outro local? Por mim, tudo bem. Será divertido! – ela exclama animada, sendo que Shadi tremeu levemente.

Afinal, mesmo com uma máscara branca no rosto, ele podia ver um sorriso sádico em seu rosto por mais estranho que fosse esse pensamento.

Então, o objeto brilha e Yukiko olha com certo interesse o local em que se encontravam, sendo que estava escuro, com o moreno não compreendendo o motivo da outra dimensão não ter se materializado e como se lesse os pensamentos dele, ela fala, casualmente:

\- É uma pena para você, mas eu possuo defesas mágicas poderosas. Porém, devo confessar que tive alguma diversão com o pequeno cabo-de-guerra, por assim dizer, que eu tive com o Ryoushi Kyuubu. Claro que ele levou a pior no embate entre nós dois.

Shadi encontra-se estarrecido, pois deveria ser impossível para ela resistir ao poder daquele oitavo Sennen Aitemu.

\- Eu acho que tenho a obrigação de adverti-lo de que teve algumas consequências o pequeno embate entre nós dois, quando esse objeto tentou acessar as minhas recordações para projetá-las nessa dimensão.

\- _"Consequências"_?– o moreno arqueia o cenho.

\- Isso mesmo. Veja o lado direito dele. – ela fala, apontando o dedo para o objeto, com ele notando que ela parecia ter uma garra e não uma unha na ponta do dedo.

Shadi faz o que albina pede e arregala os olhos ao ver uma trinca, pois isso indicava que aquele ser era demasiadamente poderoso e conforme analisava o pouco que conseguia descobrir sobre ela através de sua aura mágica, seu nível era extremo e ao constatar isso, começa a suar frio.

\- Passei por muita coisa em minha vida. Tive que encarar muitas provações e isso somente me fortaleceu, juntamente com a idade real que possuo e pela raça que eu pertenço. Ademais, fui exposta a itens mágicos poderosos que ampliaram os meus poderes, sendo que no início, não detinha controle sobre o meu verdadeiro poder. Agora, detenho pleno controle sobre ele. Esse Ryoushi Kyuubu é poderoso para os padrões desse mundo, mas no universo que eu nasci, ele não passaria de algo secundário. Ele nunca poderia tomar o lugar dos itens poderosos o qual fui exposta quando era jovem, sendo obrigada a lidar com a sua carga de poder.

\- Quem é você? De onde você veio? Ou melhor... O que é você?

\- Não lhe devo satisfações... Bem, acho que agora podemos conversar. Eu preciso de três coisas de você e creio que vai cumprir. Afinal, deve ter percebido que não é muito sábio me desafiar.

Shadi torcia os punhos, pois não queria acreditar que os itens nada podiam fazer até que percebeu que não usou o Sennenjou (千年錠) e o Sennenbakari (千年秤ば).

Como se lesse o pensamento dele, ela fala sorrindo de canto:

\- Creio que a nossa conversa terá que esperar, mais um pouco. Fique a vontade para tentar me atacar com ambos, já que o Ryoushi Kyuubu (Quantum Cube) está danificado e não é sábio usá-lo... Se bem, que você não está sendo nada sábio em tentar me atacar. Você primeiro. – ela faz um gesto com os braços.

\- Não menospreze o poder dos Sennen Aitemu! – ele exclama, concentrando os seus poderes, enquanto estava furioso pelo aparente descaso que ela demonstrava.

\- Não os estou menosprezando. Eles são poderosos nesse mundo. Mas é como eu disse. Eu fui exposta a itens muito mais poderosos. No início não dominava os seus poderes residuais. Mas agora, eu tenho pleno domínio. Há objetos muito mais poderosos do que você sequer conseguiria imaginar. Nesse mundo, quem detém esse título de mais poderoso são os Sennen Aitemu. Eu falo de outros universos.

Ele fica estarrecido e murmura:

\- Isso quer dizer...

\- Isso mesmo. Não sou desse mundo e onde eu nasci nunca teve os Sennen Aitemu. Tinha outros itens, dos quais eu fui exposta e o poder deles é muito maior do que todos esses itens juntos, como eu disse anteriormente. Mas se duvida das minhas palavras, use os seus dois itens, combinando-os.

Mesmo com suor escorrendo das suas têmporas, ele se concentra e começa a evocar os poderes de ambos os itens, sendo que em um determinado momento, ele aponta o Sennenjou para a testa dela, visando atingi-la mentalmente, sabendo que aquela máscara era um simples objeto e não deteria o seu item, assim como o Sennenbakari, que estava usando em conjunto com o seu próprio Sennen Aitemu.

Porém, ele sente se chocar contra uma parede duríssima e igualmente impenetrável que o ressarça, o fazendo ser empurrado violentamente para trás ao ponto de cair de costas, com ele exibindo uma face estarrecida, enquanto ele lutava para se levantar, sentindo dor em várias partes do seu corpo, acreditando que era proveniente do impacto do seu corpo contra o chão.

Então, o Guardião da Tumba ouve a voz aborrecida da mulher que usava um manto cor de areia, na sua frente:

\- Eu não aprecio invasões mentais, sabe? Ainda mais para tentar manipular a minha câmara da alma. Continue com o ataque.

Ele se ergue, rangendo os dentes ao perceber que ela lidava com causalidade o seu ataque.

Então, o moreno se lembra do que a mulher misteriosa a sua frente disse, anteriormente. Se de fato, as suas palavras eram verdadeiras e não um engodo, os seus itens sequer fariam cócegas nela.

Mesmo assim, por orgulho, ele insiste no ataque, juntando o poder dourado com as trevas que conseguia conjurar, unindo eles um ataque potente em forma de um feixe de poder como se fosse uma rajada colossal, visando atingi-la com ambos os poderes de uma só vez, fazendo-a arquear o cenho ao ver o ataque combinado que foi lançado contra ela.

Ele fica estupefato ao ver que ela faz, meramente, um gesto que lembrava o ato de espanar algo, enquanto surgia um forte brilho e neve alva que a rodeava, com Shadi podendo notar o poder sagrado que irradiava dela e que possuía uma áurea divina, dispersando a rajada ao mesmo tempo em que surgia uma forte onda de poder sagrado que o atira violentamente para trás, enquanto que o local em que estavam se desfaz e ele sente se chocar no solo do quarto onde estiveram momentos antes.

O Guardião da tumba exibe olhos esbugalhados ao ver que mulher a sua frente não exibia qualquer dano, enquanto fazia um sutil movimento de espanar algo de seu manto, comentando em seguida:

\- Podemos ter uma conversa civilizada, agora?

Shadi se refaz e olha para trás, avistando a Tábua com os alguns Sennen Aitemu e se aproxima deles, os pegando, no caso o Sennengan (Olho do milênio) e o Sennen Ringu (Anel do milênio), recolhendo ao seu lado o Ryoushi Kyuubu, fazendo-a suspirar, para depois perguntar ao arquear o cenho:

\- Então, vai insistir em me atacar? Mesmo após a minha demonstração? Você vai usar o Ryoushi Kyuubu, mesmo ele estando trincado? – ela pergunta incrédula – O seu orgulho vale tanto assim o risco?

\- Eu tenho o meu orgulho como um dos Guardiões da Tumba do Faraó. Vou enfrentá-la usando o poder de todos os itens que disponho comigo para não ter qualquer arrependimento.

\- Que seja feita a sua vontade. Eu compreendo perfeitamente esse orgulho. Mas não quer dizer que eu o considere, no mínimo, sensato.

Então, ele fala, enquanto pendurava o seu Sennenjou, o Sennen Ringu e o Sennenbakari em seu pescoço ao conjurar um cordão mágico para o último, enquanto segurava o Ryoushi Kyuubu na sua mão direita e o Sennengan na sua mão esquerda:

\- Vamos ver como você gerencia um Yami no Game nível três, conjurado por cinco Sennen Aitemu, sendo este o máximo que consigo dispor. Quanto ao Ryoushi Kyuubu, ele será apenas um auxiliar. Desde que eu não o utilize como principal, não terei qualquer problema, pois qualquer dano eventual, isso se você conseguir subjugar todos eles, não se refletirá nele.

Então, ele se concentra, acessando o poder dos itens que começam a brilhar, com o fulgor deles entrando em usino, para depois, a albina avistar o surgimento de trevas intensas a envolvendo como se fosse um redemoinho enfurecido, enquanto o quarto desaparecia gradativamente da sua visão.


	6. Ryo Bakura e o Sennen Ringu

**Notas da Autora**

Shadi decide...

Yukiko fica...

**Capítulo 6 - Ryo Bakura e o Sennen Ringu**

Após sentir que as trevas tentavam subjugá-la, ela sorri de lado, com o símbolo de lua crescente em sua testa brilhando de forma resplandecente, com Shadi podendo ver um símbolo de lua crescente dourada surgindo na máscara e um forte brilho que irradiava dele, sendo que era um fulgor intenso que se propagava pelas trevas, as dispersando como senão fossem nada, com ele ficando chocado ao ver que a mulher estava anulando o Yami no Game.

De repente, esse forte brilho repele tanto as trevas, quanto ele, fazendo o moreno ser atirado violentamente para trás, acabando por se chocar contra a parede, caindo no chão, enquanto os Sennen Aitemu caíam em torno dele, com a luz que irradiava dos objetos se extinguido ao serem subjugados, para em seguida, o símbolo de lua desaparecer da máscara, sendo que na testa da albina, o símbolo parou de brilhar, enquanto a lua crescente continuava em sua pele.

\- Acredite, eu tentei ser gentil. Acredito que essa violência se deve ao nível três do Yami no Game... Agora, podemos ter uma conversa civilizada?

Quando as crianças, principalmente Diiva, avistam Shadi caído no chão, elas fazem menção de irem até ele para tentar ajudá-lo de alguma forma.

O moreno percebe o intento das crianças pelo canto dos olhos e ergue a mão, sem olhar para eles, enquanto falava:

\- Se dirijam até a câmara e esperem por mim.

\- Mas... – Diiva começa a murmurar.

\- Agora. – ele fala em um tom que não aceitava contestação.

O jovem suspira e junto das outras crianças, se retira e após elas se afastarem, Shadi se levanta e fala:

\- Considerando o seu nível de poder, eu poderia ter morrido nesse contra-ataque. Quando você rebateu as minhas trevas e consequentemente, o poder dos itens, eu percebi que procurou dosar ao máximo o choque do seu poder contra o meu corpo. Eu teria sido morto sumariamente se tivesse continuado no nível que demonstrou.

\- Você fez uma boa ação salvando essas crianças, além de ser fundamental em acontecimentos do futuro. Seria errado matá-lo. Por isso, eu procurei dosar ao máximo os meus poderes. Afinal, eu sabia que você não iria aceitar pacificamente os meus pedidos.

Ele fica surpreso e pergunta, após se levantar, ignorando as dores em seu corpo:

\- Eu não sinto o Sennen Tauku (千年タウク) com você.

\- Eu não uso nenhum Sennen Aitemu. Ademais, eu sei que o Sennen Tauku (Colar do milênio) não está com você, assim como o Sennen Shakujou (Cedro do Milênio). Ambos estão com outro clã, os Ishitar, que guardam a Tumba do Faraó inominável e sei que vocês se separaram por divergirem sobre os itens. – o moreno arregala os olhos frente ao conhecimento dela.

\- Você consegue ver o tempo?

\- Sim. O passado e o futuro. Eu irei me intrometer em alguns eventos, nos outros será parcialmente, sendo que não poderei intervir na maioria deles. No seu caso, eu resolvi intervir e considerando a explosão em Domino City, no Japão, seria inevitável essa intervenção. Afinal, o evento que ocorreria nesse local, o envolvendo, acabando por trazer grandes problemas no futuro como a morte de inocentes, por exemplo, foi alterado por esta explosão, acabando por agravar esse futuro e de maneira demasiadamente catastrófica por causa dessa modificação na linha do tempo original.

\- Então, aquela explosão no Japão não aconteceria na linha do tempo original... – mesmo estando no Egito e em uma vila consideravelmente isolada do resto do país e do mundo, ele havia ouvido sobre uma explosão violenta que destruiu um quadrante inteiro de uma cidade japonesa.

\- Sim. Muitos destinos foram alterados. Eu detenho o conhecimento dos acontecimentos originais e dos que foram modificados. Eu compreendo a importância de muitos por mais que estes me desagradem. Em hipótese alguma posso intervir nesses. Em outros, posso intervir em alguns aspectos e tem aqueles que eu possuo total liberdade de intervir como agora.

Ele abana a cabeça para os lados e fala:

\- Isso pode causar grandes sofrimentos. Saber o que irá ocorrer, vivenciando a dor e o sofrimento sem poder alterar, tendo que vivenciar novamente, quando ocorrer. É um poder que pode ser desejado por muitos, mas aqueles que vivem com eles, desejam nunca ter tido esse poder.

\- Eu tive que ter esse poder. Não quer dizer que me agrada, pois estou vivenciando novamente um poder que eu nunca apreciei. Não é a primeira vez que vivencio algo assim, mas na época eu era jovem.

\- Então, já tem experiência.

\- Sim.

Ele suspira e fala, guardando os itens:

\- Você tem três desejos, certo?

\- Isso mesmo.

\- Quais são?

\- Eu quero guardar comigo o Ryoushi Kyuubu (Quantum Cube). Eu tenho um lugar seguro para deixá-lo escondido e que nunca será acessado. Esse poder não deve ficar disponível e mesmo você não conseguirá conter todos os ladrões que aparecem. A maior prova são as várias vezes que os Sennen Aitemu são roubados, principalmente o Sennen Ringu. Comigo, o Sennen Aitemu estará mais seguro. Ademais, ele está trincado. Pode ser arriscado deixá-lo perto de outras fontes de poder. Não concorda? Você se arriscou demasiadamente ao usá-lo para servir como base aos outros Sennen Aitemu. Se eu não tivesse controlado o meu poder, dosando em relação a esse item danificado, a trinca teria aumentado e isso poderia ocasionar consequências catastróficas, pois proporcional ao nível do Yami no Game foi o ressarço ocasionado pelo poder da minha família. Por sorte, eu detenho controle sobre ele e posso dosar o seu poder.

Ele olha para a trinca do Ryoushi Kyuubu e de fato, aquela trinca era preocupante, pois se ele acabasse entrando em ressonância com outros poderes mágicos, algo que podia ocorrer ou se fosse afetado por outras influências mágicas, ele poderia acabar sendo destruído.

Afinal, não importando em qual situação ocorreria a sua destruição, ela seria demasiadamente catastrófica.

De fato, por mais que detestasse concordar com a mulher a sua frente, ela estava certa. O objeto poderia se converter em uma bomba mágica cujo cronômetro seria impossível de ser detido, pois o embate ocasionou muitos danos internos que foram revelados por uma trinca, que apesar de aparentar insignificância, era tudo, menos insignificante.

Ademais, no quesito roubo, ela também estava certa. Havia vários ladrões no mundo e podia surgir um demasiadamente talentoso que poderia roubar o Ryoushi Kyuubu, fazendo-o cair em mãos erradas, sendo um pensamento demasiadamente assustador.

\- Creio que você percebeu a verdade em minhas palavras. Você terá que entregá-lo. Ademais, deve ter percebido que eu não preciso do poder dele. Apenas quero guardá-lo e depois, selá-lo para sempre.

Ele abaixa os ombros, sendo obrigado a concordar e caminha até ela, entregando o item, observando que a mulher esticava o braço para o lado, abrindo uma espécie de pequeno portal, colocando o item nele, para depois fechá-lo, fazendo-o questionar se aquilo era uma dimensão particular e quando ia perguntar, torna a fechar a boca, pois não acreditava que ela contaria o que era aquele poder.

\- Agora, o meu segundo pedido. O Sennen Pazuru já escolheu o seu portador. Portanto, manipule a memória de Diiva e dos outros para esquecerem que você falou para Diiva que ele seria o futuro herdeiro do Sennen Pazuru.

\- O quê?! Em milênios, o item nunca... – ele exclama estupefato.

\- Isso o que você ouviu. Portanto, você precisa fazer Diiva se esquecer do que você disse. Afinal, será demasiadamente frustrante para ele, quando ele descobrir que não herdará o Sennen Aitemu mais poderoso e de poderes desconhecidos. Você não conhece os poderes do item. Como pode achar que você teria qualquer influência na escolha? Você sequer sabe os requisitos dele. Bem, se não conhece os seus poderes, como pode conhecer o item? Você conhece o poder de todos, menos deste.

O moreno fica surpreso por ela saber do fato dele desconhecer o poder do Sennen Pazuru, enquanto lutava para assimilar a informação de que Diiva não era aquele que estava predestinado a herdar o mais poderoso Sennen Aitemu.

\- Então, Diiva não está...

\- Não. É outra pessoa. O item já escolheu o seu portador. Portanto, você deve consertar a sua própria bagunça, por assim dizer. O que acha que acontecerá com o menino que nutre grandes esperanças de portar esse item poderoso, chegando ao ponto de imaginar que o manipula em decorrência das palavras que você disse a ele, ver outra pessoa detendo o seu poder? Eu acho que não acontecerá nada de bom. Concorda comigo?

Shadi suspira, concordando internamente e pergunta:

\- Você viu esse acontecimento?

\- Sim. Havia outro que iria ocorrer, mas eu impedi. O meu terceiro pedido tem a ver com este. Para evitar um acontecimento do futuro, devo agir em três linhas, por assim dizer e que envolve os meus três pedidos. Eu já solicitei dois. Irá cumprir o segundo?

Ele se concentra, erguendo o seu item, apontando na direção na câmara onde as crianças se encontravam e dentro do local, todas elas caem no chão em um sono profundo e temporário por terem as memórias manipuladas quando ele entrou na câmara da alma delas, sendo que elas adormeceram como efeito colateral de tais mudanças.

Então, Shadi abaixa o item e fala ao olhar para Yukiko:

\- Eu alterei a memória das crianças ao entrar na Câmara da alma deles. Diiva não se lembra do que eu disse, assim como os outros.

Ela nota a verdade nos olhos dele e consente, falando:

\- Agora, o terceiro pedido.

\- Qual é?

\- O futuro portador do Sennen Ringu está por perto. É uma criança. Ele é o escolhido.

\- Uma criança? Tem certeza? – ele pergunta, embasbacado.

\- Sim. O pedido que eu faço é deixar o item nesse local. Eu farei com que a criança o encontre. Se o adulto tentar usá-lo, ele será queimado vivo, deixando uma criança órfã. Você deve deixar o item e levar as crianças desse local.

\- Por quê?

\- Há um espirito maligno naquele item. Ele irá destruí-lo e sem a sua orientação, essas crianças vão ficar perdidas, por assim dizer. Elas precisam de você. Esse acontecimento é desnecessário.

Yukiko sabia que estava fazendo um grande pedido para o egípcio a sua frente, pois ele era um dos Guardiões da tumba e consequentemente, dos itens. Fora difícil para ele entregar o Ryoushi Kyuubu. Agora, ele pedia outro Sennen Aitemu.

Ela via o embate dentro de Shadi e comenta:

\- Você sabe sobre o meu poder. Quer dizer, uma parte deles – o moreno arregala os olhos quando ela fala isso – Eu podia, simplesmente, tomar a força, mas prefiro um método civilizado. Mesmo assim, saiba que eu farei de tudo para cumprir com o meu terceiro pedido e creio que você não é idiota para provocar um embate desnecessário que irá ocasionar a sua derrota.

Após debater consigo mesmo por vários minutos, ele entrega o Sennen Ringu para a albina e se afasta, se dirigindo até as crianças, sendo que detém o seu passo ao pensar em algo, decidindo perguntar para a mulher ao virar o seu corpo na direção dela:

\- Por que um ser tão poderoso quanto você se sujeitaria a sofrer tanto com esses conhecimentos? Algum ser superior a você, a obriga a fazer isso? É por culpa? Ou por dever?

Yukiko suspira e depois fala em um tom de voz firme:

\- Se esta pessoa desejasse o mundo, eu daria a ele. Se ele desejasse que eu enfrentasse os Deuses, eu os enfrentaria. Se ele desejasse qualquer coisa, eu prontamente o daria. Se ele pedisse a minha vida, assim eu faria – Shadi fica estarrecido – O sofrimento desse menino é pior do que qualquer sofrimento que eu possuo. Essa pessoa especial sofreu por um ato indireto meu. Mesmo que eu não possua qualquer culpa, pois não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer para evitar o acontecimento que causou grande sofrimento para ele, eu não consigo dissipar essa culpa. Portanto, por ele, carregarei esse fardo.

Após passar a sua surpresa pelas palavras dela, Shadi abana a cabeça para os lados e depois fala, virando as costas para a albina, enquanto se dirigia até as crianças:

\- É incrível imaginar que um menino detenha em suas mãos um ser tão poderoso quanto você... Eu não desejo tê-lo como inimigo.

Ela o observa se afastar, para depois, olhar para o Sennen Ringu, sendo que estica uma de suas mãos e concentra os seus poderes, fazendo surgir um pequeno e singelo cristal de neve, para depois, fazer esse cristal entrar no Sennen Aitemu que reluz intensamente, tentando recusar o cristal, para depois, perder a batalha, parando de brilhar.

\- Pronto. Quando eu for enfrentar um exército de baratas, eu quero ter alguma praticidade.

A albina deixa o item em um canto, para depois se afastar do objeto, enquanto procurava ficar em um canto da sala, usando magia para ficar invisível.

Após se certificar de que Shadi despertou as crianças e se retirou do local, juntamente com os Sennen Aitemu remanescentes, ela liberta pai e filho que voltam a andar, sem perceber o que ocorreu com eles.

Yukiko os observa entrando no local, com o adulto começando a observar todo o entorno, pois claramente esperava ver alguém e não um local vazio, enquanto o filho observava atentamente o pai, para depois, deter o seu olhar para algo que brilhava dourado embaixo da claridade das chamas provenientes de uma tocha pregada na parede adjacente a eles.

A criança se aproxima do objeto e percebe que era dourado, o deixando fascinado pela aparência.

Atraído pelo brilho, o albino pegou o item, espanando carinhosamente alguns grãos de areia de cima dele, para depois, colocá-lo no pescoço, fazendo a albina olhar tristemente para a cena que se desenrolava na sua frente.

Afinal, ao fazer isso, o espirito maligno que habitava o Sennen Ringu subjugou o seu anfitrião Ryo ao escravizá-lo.

Por mais que detestasse esse acontecimento, ela sabia que havia sido um mal necessário.

Nesse interim, o pai do menino desiste de procurar a pessoa que deveria estar naquele local, para depois perceber que o seu filho achou o item, fazendo-o sorrir, enquanto ele falava:

\- Isso de testar alguém deve ter sido mentira. Fico feliz que o tenha encontrado. O que achou do seu presente?

Sem perceber que não era o seu filho e sim, um espirito maligno o controlando, após escravizá-lo, o mesmo sorri malignamente, falando em seguida ao pensar no seu presente que consistia no menino que se encontrava subjugado por ele ao torná-lo seu escravo:

\- Foi um presente excelente.

Desconhecendo o fato que o seu filho se tornou escravo de um espirito maligno que habitava há milênios o Sennen Aitemu, o homem coloca as mãos nas costas dele, fazendo-o sair, com o mesmo permitindo ser conduzido, enquanto o sorriso maligno dele não abandonou o seu rosto uma única vez, por estar satisfeito em ter encontrado um escravo que suportava o seu poder, conseguindo assim usar o seu corpo.

Então, o adulto comenta satisfeito, enquanto subia as escadas:

\- Com certeza, todas as crianças terão inveja de você.

Ele continuava falando, não percebendo nada de diferente em seu filho, com Yukiko se afastando das sombras, enquanto suspirava, pois ficou com pena de Ryou e jurou que ele não seria escravo por muito tempo, pois iria libertá-lo.

Após alguns minutos, ela sai do local, subindo até a superfície e ao sair do pequeno cômodo, ela olha para a abóboda celeste e usando magia para ficar invisível, a albina abre as suas asas e ascende para o céu, voando dali rumo ao Japão, enquanto assumia a sua forma verdadeira, desaparecendo dentre as nuvens do céu forrado de estrelas e cuja luz iluminava o chão, com Yukiko tomando o devido cuidado com os aviões.

A albina decide retornar a aparência de criança quando se aproximou do espaço aéreo de Domino City.

Então, conforme sobrevoava o céu, ela avista a Kame Game e desce até o local que usava para observar Yuugi, desfazendo a forma de dragão, enquanto sentava, recolhendo em seguida as suas asas e orelhas felpudas, conforme olhava para o quarto dele, percebendo que ele havia acabado de se trocar no banheiro e que após sair do mesmo, se dirige até a mesa onde se encontrava a espécie de sarcófago de ouro puro que detinha as peças do Sennen Pazuru.


	7. Atemu e o Sennen Pazuru

**Notas do Autor**

Yuugi começa...

No Sennen Pazuru...

Atemu descobre...

**Capítulo 7 - Atemu e o Sennen Pazuru**

Após Yuugi sentar na cadeira em frente a sua mesa, ele começou a montar o item, após tirá-lo da caixa.

Conforme Yukiko observava o seu amigo encaixando peça após peça, ela começa a ficar preocupada, pois sabia que ele não podia lidar, ainda, com os grandes poderes que o item possuía e em virtude desse fato, começa a ficar desesperada.

Enquanto isso, dentro do Sennensui que atualmente era chamado de Sennen Pazuru, a alma do Faraó que se sacrificou para salvar o mundo há milênios atrás, usando o seu nome como selo, sacrificando as suas memórias e corpo físico no processo de salvar o Egito e o mundo, estava em um estado de torpor, deitado em uma espécie de cama egípcia que ficava em um espaço considerável e conforme abria os olhos, avistava o cômodo feito de pedra, sendo que estava razoavelmente escuro.

Atemu sentia que estava letárgico e começou a lutar para mexer o seu corpo, somente conseguindo após alguns minutos ao mesmo tempo em que sentia a mente despertando lentamente, sem saber que foi o toque de Yuugi nas peças do Sennen Pazuru que acabou despertando ele do sono profundo em que se encontrava.

Então, o Faraó desperta por completo e quando tentava forçar a mente para se lembrar de algo, descobre que não havia nada para lembrar. Sequer sabia o seu nome e fica exasperado ao perceber que não havia nada em suas memórias por mais que as buscasse desesperadamente.

Afinal, ele queria saber quem era ou o que era assim como o motivo de se encontrar em um local onde imperava um silêncio estarrecedor. A seu ver, a sua mente era um labirinto complexo e ele não conseguia decifrá-la por mais que tentasse.

Atemu estava tão absorto em descobrir o que era o espaço em que se encontrava que não percebeu as roupas que usava e que consistia das vestes nobres que ele usava quando era Faraó, além de estar usando joias e uma coroa estilizada, sendo a mesma roupa e aparência que tinha quando selou Zorc Necrophades e a si mesmo no seu Sennensui.

Inclusive, ele estava tão determinado a tentar descobrir onde estava, quem era e as suas recordações que continuou avançando no ambiente parcialmente escuro, cuja visibilidade era mínima e ao conseguir avistar uma porta, abre a mesma, julgando erroneamente que teria as respostas que tanto desejava atrás dela.

Então, ao abri-la, percebe que havia outra sala igual à última, com o diferencial de ter uma espécie de trono de pedra, levando-o a indagar o motivo de ter aquilo naquele ambiente, para depois, olhar para si mesmo, vendo as suas vestes, joias e coroa, sendo que não compreendia que roupas eram aquelas e o motivo de usá-las.

Ele decide ignorar o trono, por enquanto, para se dirigir para a outra porta que havia avistado e ao abri-la, olha para os lados e mesmo na leve escuridão que envolvia o ambiente, ele conseguia discernir que era um labirinto que ia do chão para os lados e para o teto, formando um emaranhado de corredores e portas, com os seus olhos vagando por todo o espaço, enquanto ficava chocado com o que via, pois o labirinto envolvia até o teto com escadas e portas, sendo um verdadeiro labirinto de sua alma.

Pelo menos, era essa a primeira impressão que teve e que surgiu na sua mente, não compreendendo de onde vinha tal concepção.

Afinal, estava confuso e desorientado, sem ter qualquer recordação e sem saber, sequer, o seu nome, como se ele não existisse.

Atemu passa a andar por alguns corredores, estranhamente se recordando de onde saiu e ao entrar em uma sala imensa, avistou a sua frente uma porta com alguns entalhes no entorno e ao tentar abrir, descobre que a porta não abria e pensa, consigo mesmo:

"Eu só consigo chegar até aqui? Essa porta parece estar selada. Mas como essa informação surgiu na minha mente?"

Então, ele estreita o cenho e tenta se lembrar de algo, percebendo que com exceção de alguns fragmentos de informações, ele não sabia nada sobre si mesmo e conforme continuava tentando buscar freneticamente algo em sua mente havia apenas alguns pensamentos desconexos, mas que ele procurava segurar como um náufrago quando a corda de salvação era atirada.

O Faraó não se lembrava do que aconteceu em sua pirâmide ao salvar Sugoroku e que naquele momento, ainda possuía algumas recordações ao se referir a ele como Shimon.

O motivo dele não se recordar desse acontecimento é porque a espécie de urna dourada foi retirada daquele ambiente reforçado por magia antiga e em decorrência do fato dele ter sido afastado da câmara da sua pirâmide, Atemu passou a adormecer dentro da espécie de sarcófago, ficando várias décadas em sono profundo, sendo que despertou quando Yuugi tocou pela primeira vez as peças do Sennen Pazuru.

Com o advento das décadas, ele acabou se esquecendo das parcas memórias que ainda possuía e que haviam sido mantidas na câmara da sua pirâmide.

Então, uma compreensão de onde estava surge em sua mente, como se um conhecimento fosse despertado e apesar de não ser o que desejava saber, pois queria lembranças de quem era ou o seu nome, ele decidiu absorvê-las, passando a compreender que estava selado em um item mágico e igualmente poderoso chamado Sennensui, embora o nome que surgia constantemente na sua mente era Sennen Pazuru e que atualmente estava fragmentado, sendo que era um quebra-cabeça que devia ser montado, além de surgir na sua mente conhecimentos de magia, com ele tentando descobrir a origem das informações que recebia, ficando estarrecido com o uso das técnicas mágicas que surgiram na sua mente.

Ademais, tomou conhecimento do Yami no Game, assim como a técnica para invocar as trevas e sobre a punição que poderia aplicar usando o poder do item a qual estava selado, compreendendo que aquelas informações vinham do objeto. Pelo menos, era o que ele julgava, pois seria uma explicação lógica, a seu ver.

Afinal, pelo que compreendeu das informações que recebeu era um objeto dotado de grandes poderes, com Atemu sentindo que também possuía a sua própria magia.

Então, ele ficou surpreso ao obter informações adicionais, conforme indagava para a fonte delas por mais estranho que fosse tal pensamento.

Para alguém que não tinha nenhuma recordação e sequer sabia o seu nome, ter alguma informação, mesmo que não fossem as informações que desejava, o fez ficar satisfeito, pois era melhor ter algo do que nada.

Munido de todas as informações passadas pelo objeto, ele compreendeu que aquela porta somente poderia ser aberta quando o Sennen Pazuru fosse montado ao seu estado original e quando isso ocorresse, ele passaria a ter acesso irrestrito ao seu anfitrião, que por sua vez, seria aquele que montasse o item e que após montá-lo, Atemu tomaria o seu corpo emprestado, embora tal pensamento não parecesse certo.

Afinal, envolvia tomar o corpo de alguém e ele confessava que não se sentia confortável com esse pensamento, apesar dos aparentes benefícios que teria ao mesmo tempo em que tinha ciência de que precisaria usar a sua magia e a do item, o qual ele tinha acesso irrestrito para fazer aquele que portava o item, dormir profundamente ao tomar o seu corpo, pois ele não acreditava que o seu futuro anfitrião permitiria o controle do seu corpo a outra entidade de livre e espontânea vontade, ao menos, no início, com ele pretendo não ser um segredo por muito tempo, pois acreditava que com o advento do tempo, o seu futuro anfitrião poderia desenvolver resistência a sua magia e a do item.

Ademais, Atemu preferia fazê-lo dormir a confiná-lo em um local, pois havia essa hipótese e ele não desejava fazer isso, porque teria que alterar as memórias dele para dá-lo uma vida confortável quando retornasse ao corpo, além de não achar certo fazer algo assim com aquele que daria acesso ao seu corpo, mesmo de forma inconsciente.

Para o Faraó era suficiente o fato de tomar o corpo do portador do item. Por isso, ele precisava ter a mínima decência de dar um sono tranquilo ao seu anfitrião, enquanto usasse o corpo dele ao mesmo tempo em que fazia com que a posse temporária do corpo fosse algo tolerável para a sua mente, embora soubesse ser algo errado, mesmo que fosse gentil com o portador do item.

Para ajudar a sua consciência, ele havia jurado a si mesmo que somente tomaria o controle temporário do corpo do seu anfitrião se ele corresse risco de vida, se alguém invadisse a fronteira do coração do portador do item ou em alguma situação distinta, sempre visando garantir a proteção e o bem estar do seu anfitrião, agindo como um protetor ou justiceiro sempre que fosse necessário.

O Faraó também era plenamente ciente que precisaria usar magia para fazer o portador do Sennen Aitemu, usar o item ao influenciá-lo, pois somente podia tomar o corpo do seu anfitrião, se o item estivesse em contato com ele.

Afinal, se o portador percebesse que tinha lapsos de memória e que eles surgiram assim que colocou o item, o primeiro instinto seria retirar o Sennen Pazuru e isso era algo que o Faraó não podia permitir, pois o portador poderia decidir transformar o objeto em fragmentos, novamente, sendo algo que não desejava.

Ademais, ele precisava garantir a vida do seu anfitrião, pois lhe veio à mente a informação que quando o item fosse montado, com Atemu podendo compartilhar o corpo com aquele que montou o Sennen Aitemu, as suas almas estariam unidas. Se um deles morresse, o outro morreria também, sendo um pensamento demasiadamente assustador a ele, que percebeu que precisaria sempre ficar atento ao seu anfitrião para que pudesse salvá-lo quando fosse necessário.

Então, ao pensar no aspecto de um anfitrião, ele começa a ouvir uma voz e olha para os lados, procurando a origem dela, percebendo que o ambiente em volta dele se enchia de luz, com Atemu tentando compreender de onde vinha o brilho que parecia segui-lo, conforme ele andava e que o confortava ao mesmo tempo, pois era uma luz quente e reconfortante, repleta de bondade, gentileza e amabilidade, sendo algo que o deixou agradavelmente surpreso.

Inclusive, ele tinha a sensação que a voz suave que ouvia era brilhante também, por mais estranho que fosse tal pensamento, enquanto que a mesma voz propagava uma sensação de paz, como um bálsamo que tranquilizava a sua alma inquieta e conforme pensava nesse aspecto, percebeu que vinha do seu futuro anfitrião.

Então, junto da voz, vinham memórias em forma de flashes que Atemu sabia não ser dele e que após refletir a origem delas, descobre que possuíam a mesma origem da voz brilhante que ecoava no lugar parcialmente escuro que morava e que era como uma droga viciosa, considerando o estado em que se encontrava, com o Faraó percebendo que a luz irradiava da porta selada, confirmando a hipótese de que era do seu anfitrião e que se encontrava do outro lado da porta, ainda inacessível a ele.

Pelo que compreendeu da voz e das parcas lembranças que o inundaram era um menino que estava entusiasmado, enquanto montava as peças do Sennen Pazuru.

Atemu fechou os olhos, se concentrando em todas as peças, podendo sentir as mãos da criança encaixando-as, uma por vez, enquanto ouvia os comentários animados dele.

Conforme assimilava o fato de que o seu futuro anfitrião ainda era uma criança, o espirito que habitava o item passou a ficar demasiadamente preocupado.

Afinal, ele não acreditava que um corpo pueril conseguiria lidar com os poderes que seriam libertados quando terminasse de montar o Sennen Aitemu.

Afinal, o stress da liberação dos poderes do item poderia ser demasiado para um corpo tão jovem, podendo levar a morte dele e isso era algo que Atemu não podia permitir que acontecesse, tanto por ser uma criança, quanto pelo fato de que aquela luz que tanto o confortava e que era o seu bálsamo, não podia ser extinta. Ele precisava que aquela luz continuasse brilhando e faria de tudo para não voltar à escuridão parcial em que se encontrava até alguns instantes, atrás, antes de tomar consciência da existência do menino.

Portanto, o Faraó precisava detê-lo por mais que fosse sofrível a ele, uma vez que iria ficar naquele lugar por um longo tempo, desconhecendo o fato que se encontrava selado há milênios, sendo que havia planejado uma forma de impedir que a criança continuasse a montar o Sennensui.

Afinal, mesmo sendo inundado recentemente pelo brilho no coração do outro, através da sua bondade, gentileza e amabilidade que forneciam o bálsamo tão necessário para aplacar a agitação da sua alma, Atemu se sentia unido a aquele menino e de um jeito que o desconcertava, como se ambos estivessem unidos de forma profunda e que isso o impulsionava a ser demasiadamente protetor.

Afinal, o sentimento que ele sentira naquele instante e a sensação de união que compartilhava com o seu anfitrião era muito mais profunda e a sua origem era um mistério para o Faraó.

Portanto, por mais sofrível que fosse ficar dentro do item fragmentado, sozinho naqueles corredores que eram como um labirinto da sua alma, Atemu precisava impedir que o item continuasse a ser montado, pois o seu futuro anfitrião ainda era uma criança e um corpo pueril não conseguiria suportar o poder do Sennen Aitemu, acabando por levá-lo a morte.

Com essa decisão em sua mente, ele decide usar a sua magia para impedir o menino de montar o quebra-cabeça, sendo plenamente ciente de que não precisava usar a sua magia em todos os itens. Bastava impedi-lo de conseguir decifrar a posição de uma das peças que ele segurava em sua mão.

Portanto, o Faraó decide impregnar uma das peças com a sua magia de tal modo que ele sempre teria dificuldade em posicioná-la e sem conseguir encaixar essa peça, ele não conseguiria terminar de montar o item. Ou seja, bastava uma peça para impedir aquela criança de montar o Sennen Pazuru.

Atemu descobriu que não era difícil realizar essa magia, pois bastava se concentrar, procurando sentir todas as peças.

Ele passa a sentir todos os fragmentos e ao fazer isso, consegue detectar a peça que a criança havia acabado de pegar em sua mão e ao localizá-la, fica alarmado ao perceber que ele havia montado quase que metade do enigma.

Frente a esta constatação, procura impregnar o mais rápido possível aquela peça com a sua magia, ficando aliviado ao sentir que o menino fica frustrado, pois não conseguia encaixar corretamente aquela peça por mais que tentasse.

A criança desconhecia o fato de que não conseguia encaixá-la por causa da magia de Atemu, que impedia Yuugi de perceber a única posição que poderia encaixar aquela peça ao deixa-lo cego, por assim dizer, ao verdadeiro encaixe, sendo que foi uma magia razoavelmente simples ao Faraó que sentia pena ao ver a frustração da criança dando lugar a tristeza ao não conseguir encaixar aquela peça.

Por mais que sentisse pena dele, Atemu sabia que era por uma boa causa, pois o corpo do menino não estava pronto para as consequências de terminar de montar o Sennen Pazuru, que havia escolhido aquela criança como futuro anfitrião do Faraó, após milênios sem escolher ninguém.

Inclusive, se aquele que não era o escolhido tentasse montar o item, teria a alma presa para sempre nas trevas do Sennen Aitemu, enquanto que em relação aos demais itens, os que não eram escolhidos eram mortos sumariamente.

Portanto, somente os eleitos pelos itens podiam portá-los e usar os seus poderes.

De dentro do enigma, o Faraó notou que a criança parou de montar e que a luz havia reduzido de intensidade.

Ao investigar o motivo, descobre que era ocasionado pelo afastamento do menino das peças ao colocar todas elas de volta na urna dourada.

Atemu ficou aliviado por ter descoberto o motivo, sendo que mesmo aquela parca luz remanescente conseguia ser calorosa e quente, o fazendo ficar confortável, decidindo que também iria adormecer, enquanto tentava juntar os pequenos fragmentos de memória que recebeu do menino, percebendo que nestas memórias havia a existência de três meninas que o seu futuro anfitrião possuía em alta estima, embora fossem os únicos amigos dele e que também o protegiam.

O Faraó confessava que sentia inveja por ele ter amigos e por elas poderem protegê-lo, enquanto que ele não podia fazer nada, ainda, por estar confinado no Sennen Pazuru.


	8. Mahaado e Mana

**Notas da Autora**

Em Kul Elna...

Shadi...

No Japão...

**Capítulo 8 - Mahaado e Mana**

Nesse interim, no Egito, mais precisamente nos arredores da Tábua dos Sennen Aitemu em Kul Elna, enquanto as crianças estavam distraídas lendo alguns livros que Shadi trouxe, sendo que eles se encontravam em uma espécie de casa, o egípcio mais velho conversava com um jovem egípcio órfão de dezesseis anos.

Há alguns anos, atrás, quando esse mesmo jovem era uma criança, ele havia localizado a Tábua que continha os Sennen Aitemu, com o mais velho percebendo que ele não queria roubar os itens e que os encontrou ao sentir as fontes mágicas dos itens e a vibração mágica deles, fazendo assim com que Shadi ficasse surpreso com a revelação, pois autênticos magos eram raríssimos no mundo atual, enquanto ficava estupefato ao descobrir o potencial mágico do mais novo e que ele era autodidata em aprender magia, deixando-o estupefato.

Atualmente, esse mesmo jovem desejou buscar a fonte do seu conhecimento mágico e para fazer isso, ele decidiu usar um feitiço de reversão, pois quando viu Shadi pela primeira vez, ele parecera estranhamente familiar e comentou que o conhecia de algum lugar, fazendo o Guardião da Tumba ficar surpreso, sendo que ao vê-lo, também teve a impressão que era um amigo há muito perdido.

Rapidamente, eles fizeram amizade e o mais velho ficou fascinado com o nível de magia que o mais novo exibia, pois era um nível intenso e no mesmo patamar de verdadeiros magos do passado.

Inclusive, se estivessem no Egito Antigo, ele seria o líder de todos os magos da corte egípcia, apenas pelo nível de magia que demonstrava e igual domínio do mesmo, apesar de ser jovem, sendo que era autodidata, pois aprendeu tudo por si mesmo.

Em virtude disso tudo, ele passou a fazer parte, não oficialmente, dos Guardiões da Tumba do Faraó Inominável.

O jovem egípcio havia realizado há algumas horas, atrás, o feitiço de reversão e descobriu a fonte do seu conhecimento e das técnicas mágicas que surgiam em sua mente, apesar de muitas delas serem nebulosas, com ele acreditando que conseguiria decifrá-las com o tempo, sendo que havia acabado de contar tudo ao seu amigo.

\- Você tem certeza disso, Mahaado? – Shadi pergunta exibindo surpresa em seu semblante perante as informações que o jovem havia revelado sobre a sua pequena incursão ao passado.

\- Sim. Eu fui um Shinkan de um Faraó, cujo nome não me recordo. Eu também portava o Sennen Ringu. Se eu puder segurá-lo, talvez consiga reaver as minhas memórias por completo.

\- Quanto ao item... – Shadi suspira, fazendo o jovem arquear o cenho - Poderia conjurar uma bolha mágica em torno de nós para que as crianças não nos ouçam?

Apesar de achar estranho o pedido, Mahaado consente e conjura uma bolha mágica.

Então, o mais velho suspira e explica tudo o que ocorreu, após apoiar os cotovelos na mesa, apoiando em seguida o queixo nas mãos fechadas, enquanto se recordava dos acontecimentos desagradáveis, a seu ver.

Após o término do relato por parte de Shadi, Mahaado comenta, após digerir as informações estarrecedoras, sendo que havia ficado estupefato com a descrição do poder de uma mulher misteriosa, com o seu amigo comentando que ela não parecia ser uma humana, fazendo o jovem mago ficar curioso sobre a identidade do ser que derrotou cinco Sennen Aitemu e que mesmo o Ryoushi Kyuubu não pôde lidar com o poder descomunal dela:

\- Isso é...

\- Inacreditável. Eu ainda estou assimilando o que ocorreu. Nunca imaginei que pudesse existir um ser com o nível de poder que demonstrou, sendo que ela havia comentado que aquele não era todo o seu poder.

O jovem mago arregala os olhos e depois fala, após refletir por alguns minutos, se recordando do relato:

\- Quer saber a minha opinião sincera?

Shadi consente, com Mahaado falando:

\- Eu acredito nas palavras dela. Ela não demonstrou seus verdadeiros poderes. Se tivesse usado todo o seu poder, provavelmente, você estaria morto.

\- Sim. Eu também acredito nisso. Inclusive, ela confessou que me poupou. Ademais, para demonstrar tamanho controle dos seus poderes, podendo reduzir drasticamente em alguns segundos um contra-ataque cujo poder seria maior do que aquele que perpetuou, no caso, o poder de cinco Sennen Aitemu, demonstra que o seu poder estava acima do demonstrado.

\- Um homem detém um ser desses... Esse é um pensamento assustador. Afinal, pelo que ouviu dela, ela seria capaz de fazer tudo o que essa pessoa pedisse. Portanto, ele é alguém que não podemos ter como inimigo, pois seriamos estraçalhados por esse ser.

\- Sim. Confesso que é um pensamento assustador se pararmos para pensar nisso. Ademais, acredito que ela seja capaz de manipular a sua áurea mágica.

Mahaado arqueia o cenho e pergunta:

\- Por que disse isso?

\- Eu perdi o seu rastro mágico, após ela abandonar os céus de Kul Elna. O fim do meu rastreio não foi por ela suprimir sua áurea mágica. Isso deixa uma assinatura mágica, por assim dizer, como você deve saber.

\- Sim. De fato, há uma espécie de assinatura no ar e que permanece por alguns minutos.

\- Bem, eu não senti essa assinatura quando a sua áurea mágica desapareceu, de repente.

Mahaado arregala os olhos e depois comenta, após ficar reflexivo:

\- Isso somente demonstra os seus poderes. Pelo visto, não conseguiremos descobrir a identidade dela. Só sabemos que ela veio de outro universo. Isso confirma a existência de outros universos.

\- Eu não acredito que ela voltou para o seu universo de origem. Eu teria sentido alguma perturbação mágica no ar, pois ela seria obrigada a abrir um portal ou algo similar a isso, provocando uma perturbação mágica.

\- Sim. Além disso, ela deve estar próxima desse garoto para protegê-lo. Você disse que esse ser exibia uma postura bem protetora durante o seu relato.

\- Isso mesmo.

\- Então, isso é outro indício que ela ainda está por aí, em algum lugar. Eu tenho a estranha sensação que vamos conhecê-la, algum dia.

\- Eu também tenho essa impressão.

Eles ficam alguns minutos em silêncio até que Mahaado o quebra ao comentar, conforme pensava no fato do Sennen Ringu ter escolhido o seu portador:

\- Que estranho... Por que o Sennen Ringu escolheu uma criança?

\- Não faço a mínima ideia. Ela não quis contar.

\- Então, esse ser parecia conhecer o motivo do item? – o jovem mago pergunta em tom de confirmação.

\- Eu tenha a impressão que aquela mulher sabia. Bem, considerando o fato de que ela tem visões de acontecimentos do passado e do futuro, tanto da linha do tempo original, quanto a que havia sido alterada, eu não duvido disso.

Após alguns minutos, o jovem mago comenta:

\- Pelo que me contou, ela parecia saber a localização do Sennen Pazuru. Foi uma pena que não conseguiu descobrir onde o item se encontrava.

\- Sim. Inclusive, eu estou surpreso por ter descoberto que uma pessoa conseguiu passar por todas as armadilhas e proteções antigas na pirâmide do Faraó inominável, adentrando até a câmara do Faraó, conseguindo pegar o Sennen Pazuru. Por milênios, ninguém conseguiu passar por todas as proteções. Ele ou ela conseguiu passar por todas as proteções e não obstante conseguiu seguir o caminho correto até a câmara, apesar das falsas pistas para confundir os ladrões de tumbas.

\- De fato, deve ter sido alguém formidável. Mas também pode ser aquele que foi o escolhido para portar o item ou encontrá-lo para que chegasse às mãos do escolhido. Todos nós sabemos que os itens tem uma consciência rudimentar. Não chegam a ser sencientes. Mas possuem o mínimo de consciência para escolherem os seus portadores, os julgando se eles são dignos de manipulá-los.

Shadi fica pensativo e depois, fala:

\- Verdade. O item pode ter auxiliado de forma indireta.

\- A meu ver, nenhum bandido ordinário ou ladrão de tumbas teria conseguido atravessar a ponte do julgamento feito de pedras contendo Ka´s selados, como é de conhecimento de vocês, os Guardiões da Tumba, tanto o do seu clã, quanto o do clã Ishitar. Quem passou por essa ponte não pretendia enriquecer com o item, assim como não adentrou a pirâmide em busca de suas riquezas. Aquela ponte não o deixaria passar, mesmo que ele tivesse conseguido superar todas as proteções e armadilhas. É a impressão que eu tenho. Afinal, ele conseguiu passar pela ponte, pegando o item e depois, conseguiu voltar sem maiores problemas.

O mais velho fica pensativo e depois consente, falando:

\- De fato, eu não tinha pensado por esse ângulo.

\- Eu acredito que não demorará muito para descobrimos aquele que foi eleito para ser o portador do Sennen Aitemu mais poderoso e de poderes misteriosos.

\- Eu também acredito nisso.

\- Confesso que estou muito curioso para conhecer o portador, além do fato de eu desejar saber que poderes ele possui. Afinal, ele não foi montado há milênios.

\- Eu também estou curioso. Se bem, que acredito que vou testar o portador para descobrir os seus poderes. Eu sei os poderes de todos os itens, menos deste e aquele ser sabia do poder do item. Pelo menos, eu tive essa impressão. – Shadi comenta pensativo.

Mahaado fica surpreso e depois, fala:

\- Incrível... Bem, considerando os poderes dela e a familiaridade que ela demonstrava com os Sennen Aitemu, eu não me surpreenderia se de fato, ela conhecesse as habilidades de todos os itens, inclusive do misterioso Sennen Pazuru. Só peço para que tome cuidado. – ele fala o final com uma face séria.

\- Por quê? – o mais velho arqueia o cenho.

\- Talvez, aquele ser tenha alguma ligação com o portador do Sennen Pazuru. Claro, não temos provas disso, pois ela não deu indícios de ter alguma ligação. Mas é uma hipótese que não pode ser rejeitada.

\- Eu preciso testar o portador e se eu tiver que me entender com esse ser, que seja.

\- Você promete que vai me chamar quando fizer isso? Eu não quero que encare esse ser sozinho, caso a minha hipótese esteja correta.

Shadi sorri e fala:

\- Pode deixar.

\- Por falarmos em Sennen Aitemu... – o mais jovem fala o final em um murmúrio, ficando pensativo.

\- O que houve? – o mais velho pergunta, arqueando o cenho.

Mahaado fala, pensativo:

\- Eu sinto que o Faraó está próximo. Desde que eu obtive algumas visões do meu passado como shinkan, eu tenho sentido isso.

\- Segundo os parcos fragmentos de memória que conseguiu obter em sua pequena incursão ao passado, você cuidava do jovem Faraó desde que ele era criança e depois, passou a servi-lo como um dos Rokushinkan, juntamente com o fato de já ter sido portador de um Sennen Aitemu. Pode ser esse o motivo de você poder pressentir isso.

\- Provavelmente.

\- Como você não é oficialmente um Guardião da Tumba, você tem a liberdade de partir e buscar pelo Faraó, quando puder sentir o poder dele.

\- É o que eu pretendo fazer. Enquanto não chega o dia de reencontrá-lo, irei aperfeiçoar os meus estudos. A minha incursão no passado me fez acessar novas memórias de encantamentos.

\- Isso é bom... Eu acho que você pode anular esse campo em volta de nós dois. As crianças podem desconfiar do nosso aparente silêncio.

\- Verdade. – ele consente sorrindo

Então, o jovem mago estala os dedos e o campo some, com eles conversando outros assuntos, sendo que Mahaado é abraçado por uma criança egípcia de cinco anos de idade que sorri para o jovem mago, que a afaga paternalmente na cabeça, fazendo-a sorrir ainda mais.

Era uma menina que ele resgatou de um pai abusivo, após ver o homem agredi-la, descobrindo a rotina de violência que a pequena vivenciava em um casebre nos arredores da vila em que se encontravam.

O jovem mago a resgatou e ao fazer isso, ela passou a grudar nele, se referindo ao jovem como pai, embora ele sentisse que era novo demais para usar esse título.

\- Por que não está com as outras crianças, Mana?

Mahaado também havia questionado o motivo de achá-la familiar, além de ter descoberto que ela tinha poderes mágicos e ao constatar isso, mesmo sendo um jovem mago, decidiu treiná-la nas artes mágicas.

\- Você não vai embora, me deixando com o tio Shadi, né? – ela pergunta com lágrimas nos olhos, enquanto os lábios tremiam.

O jovem mago havia cogitado essa hipótese, uma vez que ela era pequena. Mas ao ver os olhos lacrimosos dela e o desespero na voz da criança, se recordando do fato que ela tinha magia e que precisava dele para aprender a dominá-la, ele mudou de ideia, sendo que começava a vê-la como uma filha querida.

Então, ele sorri e fala:

\- Não vou deixá-lo com o tio Shadi. Ademais, quem vai lhe ensinar magia se eu não estiver por perto?

\- É verdade? – ela fala, secando as lágrimas com os bracinhos, para depois olhá-lo com olhos expectantes.

\- Sim. Por acaso, eu já menti para você? – ele pergunta, enquanto sorria.

\- Não. – a pequena fala, negando com cabeça.

\- Agora, vá brincar com as outras crianças, pois amanhã, iremos partir.

\- Sim, papai! – ela exclama e corre animada até a outra sala.

Shadi sorria gentilmente ao ver a interação deles, pois de fato, pareciam pai e filha.

Ademais, ele também havia tido a impressão que conhecia aquela criança de algum lugar, com a sensação sendo semelhante a que teve em relação à Mahaado:

\- É incrível o fato de termos mais um mago. Ela será uma grande maga no futuro.

\- Com certeza. Mas tenho a impressão que ela vai dar trabalho para estudar magia. – ele fala em suspiro, massageando a testa.

\- Por que diz isso? Ela tem talento natural. – ele exibe surpresa em seu semblante.

\- Talento ela tem de sobra. Mas eu tenho um pressentimento que Mana dará trabalho para estudar magia. Pode chamar de intuição ou pressentimento, se desejar.

Então, após ele suspirar novamente, eles voltam a conversar outros assuntos.

No Japão, mais precisamente em frente a Kame Game de Domino City, Yukiko, que observava tudo a distância, ficou aliviada ao ver que Yuugi não conseguia mais encaixar as peças, sendo que sabia que era obra de Atemu.

Ela observa que o seu amigo ficou desanimado por não conseguir avançar mais na montagem do quebra-cabeça, julgando erroneamente que devia ser em decorrência do sono ao ouvir o que Yuugi disse a si mesmo.

Então, ele guarda cuidadosamente as peças dentro da espécie de urna dourada, colocando-a carinhosamente em um canto da mesa.

Após fazer isso, o menino se dirigiu para a sua cama e em questão de minutos, ele havia adormecido profundamente.

Yukiko se recorda de quando suspirou de alívio ao ver que o seu amigo não conseguia mais continuar montando o item, sendo que havia xingado mentalmente Atemu por ter demorado em deter Yuugi, para depois ficar em um estado reflexivo, se recordando de tudo o que ocorreu no passado daquele universo.

A albina concordava que ele foi um verdadeiro herói ao não medir esforços para salvar o Egito e o mundo, não se importando de condenar a si mesmo a uma vida sem qualquer memória e sem saber o seu nome, enquanto viveria com a alma confinada em um objeto.

Afinal, Yukiko sabia melhor do que ninguém o que era viver sem qualquer recordação do seu passado, pois ela ficou vários anos sem se recordar de nada, exceto o seu nome, além de ser capaz de executar magia, juntamente com conhecimentos gerais que vinham a sua mente quando era necessário, adicionando o fato de ter conhecimento de que era uma dragoa das neves sagrada.

Viver sem recordações era doloroso demais e no caso de Atemu foi pior, porque o Faraó não se recordava sequer do seu nome, enquanto que a albina sempre soube qual era o seu nome.

Porém, mesmo sabendo do sacrifício que ele fez, ela ainda carregava as suas próprias lembranças do Egito de outro universo e sabia que teria que suportar a extrema e exacerbada autoconfiança do Faraó que teria feito naquele mundo, o Titanic afundar o iceberg e não o oposto, usando um dos vários conhecimentos que adquiriu daquele universo.


	9. O despertar dos dragões

**Notas do Autor**

Yukiko se recorda...

A albina descobre...

Um incidente...

**Capítulo 9 - O despertar dos dragões**

Ademais, ela havia conseguido se lembrar do seu passado, fazendo-a perceber que os seus sentimentos para com Yuugi estavam mais para maternais do que fraternais, em si, levando-a a sentir um desejo intenso de protegê-lo, assim como sentia uma fúria excessiva e sem precedentes tomá-la, sempre que alguém o fazia sofrer.

O fato da presença dele confortá-la, sendo o bálsamo que tanto ansiava, somente exacerbava o seu ódio por aqueles que ousavam machucá-lo, fosse mentalmente, fisicamente ou psicologicamente.

Enfurecer um dragão podia ser considerado como um suicídio ou loucura e Yukiko havia percebido que existia muitos loucos e suicidas no mundo, com ela desejando destroçar todos àqueles que pudesse colocar as suas garras.

Ao pensar em Yuugi, a albina acaba se lembrando da sua imouto (irmã mais nova) e ao fazer isso, lágrimas peroladas brotam dos seus orbes, levando-a a se lembrar dos seus pais e de sua vida passada, antes que fosse retirado dela, passando a compreender que o seu desejo de proteção e sentimentos calorosos perante o menino era porque ele lembrava a sua irmã mais nova, sendo uma versão masculina dela e não somente por ser fofo, desejando apertá-lo em seus braços, o colocando em um potinho.

Afinal, ele era bondoso, sendo a bondade a sua maior força, enquanto que não tinha malícia ou maldade em seu coração.

Inclusive, mesmo ficando com raiva de alguém, Yuugi era capaz de perdoar não importando o que essa pessoa fez contra ele, além de não ter nenhum problema em perder um duelo se isso significasse ajudar o seu oponente ou salvá-lo.

Também havia a timidez dele perante os outros, sendo outra característica que Yukiko adorava, tornando-o mais fofo, com ela confessando que tinha um tombo e não uma simples queda por tudo que era fofo, desejando abraçar e apertar.

Tudo isso, fazia Yuugi ser uma versão masculina de sua imouto, pois ele tinha a mesma personalidade, coração, gentileza e bondade dela.

Inclusive, a bondade era a maior força que ambos possuíam, além de terem olhos que refletiam a sua alma, sendo bem expressivos.

Porém, conforme refletia sobre isso, percebe que ao ter tomado conhecimento que havia ficado estéril, seus sentimentos em relação a sua imouto haviam deixado de ser somente fraternais para serem quase que maternais e que era refletido em Yuugi.

Tal pensamento não era ilógico para ela, pois esses sentimentos maternais seriam impulsionados pela sua incapacidade de ter filhotes, fazendo com que tivesse sentimentos maternais por aquele que lhe inspirava sentimentos protetores como a sua imouto e consequentemente, Yuugi, uma vez que ele era uma versão da sua irmã mais nova.

Ela sai do estado reflexivo que se encontrava, passando a olhar de forma carinhosa para o seu amigo mais importante, pois ele sempre lhe inspirava o instinto de proteção tanto desse universo, quanto do outro, enquanto o achava fofinho, sendo os mesmos sentimentos que a sua imouto lhe inspirava.

Yukiko fica olhando carinhosamente para Yuugi por vários minutos, enquanto se certificava que as suas magias de proteção estavam ativadas e de preferência ocultas, para que Atemu não pudesse identificá-las, com essa proteção sendo estendida a Sugoroku, pois ao ver da albina, o seu amigo havia perdido os seus pais e não desejava que ele perdesse o seu avô, também.

Afinal, ela descobriu eventos adicionais não relacionados diretamente à Yuugi, mas que seriam ocasionados pela explosão de anos, atrás.

Ademais, Kisara e Nuru, assim como os pais delas, também detinham as proteções mágicas de Yukiko pela amizade que possuíam com ela, tal como era com as contrapartes do outro universo.

Conforme pensava nos acontecimentos indiretos envolvendo Sugoroku e os pais das gêmeas, além das mesmas, a albina teria "brinquedos" para se divertir e não precisaria cedê-los a Atemu, pois bastavam as presas que pertencia a ele, embora ela pudesse cuidar de alguns deles, depois, pois quando Yuugi tomasse consciência do espirito que habitava o item ao resistir à magia dele, o Faraó não poderia agir do modo como desejava contra aqueles que invadiam a fronteira do coração do jovem ou o feriam de alguma forma, além de ser influenciado, um pouco, pela bondade do seu anfitrião com o advento dos meses.

Ao pensar nos novos brinquedos que teria, um sorriso sádico surge nos lábios da albina, com ela ficando ansiosa para poder ter esses loucos e sem amor a vida em suas garras para poder torturar a vontade.

Após se certificar que as suas proteções estavam devidamente ativas, Yukiko abre as suas asas e voa em direção ao apartamento vizinho a Kisara e Nuru, onde encontraria os seus escravos mentais dormindo, uma vez que eles trabalhavam fora, com ela usando magia para ficar invisível, enquanto voava.

Ao chegar até o apartamento, ela pousa graciosamente na varanda do mesmo, fazendo uma careta ao constatar que ainda existiam nela os trejeitos da realeza por mais que ela se esforçasse para suprimi-los, para depois, caminhar até o seu quarto e ao olhar para a escrivaninha, os seus olhos pousam na foto que ela tirou junto de Yuugi, Kisara e Nuru.

Conforme analisava as recordações adquiridas, juntamente com a sua discreta observação pessoal, Yukiko havia percebido que Kisara parecia não ter consciência da existência da Dragoa branca de olhos azuis, assim como a sua reencarnação anterior no antigo Egito daquele universo.

Conforme se concentrava em buscar alguma recordação adquirida daquele universo que pudesse ajuda-la no que almejava, ela descobriu que Kisara ignorava de uma forma quase que inconsciente a existência do dragão, pois podia sentir o medo que a jovem tinha da dragoa e conforme analisava o motivo da prateada temê-la, percebe que era por causa de um incidente há anos atrás, juntamente com a irmã dela, Nuru, antes da mudança para Domino City.

Inclusive, era surpreendente que o dito incidente envolvia um carro em que ambas estavam juntamente com as suas avós, voltando de um parque de diversões, à noite, quando foram fechadas bruscamente em uma curva, fazendo com que fossem jogadas para fora da estrada, agravando o fato de que essa via passava por uma montanha.

O veículo voou no precipício, após romper o muro de proteção que margeava a estrada, ficando preso por algumas árvores grossas e nodosas de copas densas que margeavam a encosta, embora fosse visível o fato dos galhos estarem cedendo gradativamente ao peso do carro e que era apenas uma questão de tempo para que o automóvel caísse no precipício assustador.

As avós delas estavam parcialmente conscientes, assim como as gêmeas, embora a morena exibisse um ferimento em sua cabeça e que estava sangrando, enquanto a prateada tinha um corte em sua testa.

Ambas as crianças acabam ficando inconscientes, quase que ao mesmo tempo, sendo que primeiro foi a mais nova, Kisara.

Então, as avós ficam de olhos arregalados ao verem surgir da prateada um belo e poderoso dragão branco de olhos azuis que parecia brilhar levemente, sendo que da morena surgiu um dragão negro de olhos vermelhos cujo corpo parecia similar ao branco, embora fosse mais magro, com ambos os dragões voando próximos um do outro, possuindo espaço disponível para baterem as suas asas possantes ao manterem o nível de voo.

Quando os dragões olham para as mulheres que ainda estavam estupefatas, ambas perceberam que os olhos azuis refletiam a alma de Kisara e que os olhos vermelhos refletiam a alma de Nuru, fazendo com que as senhoras ficassem aliviadas, com o receio inicial que sentiram as abandonando gradativamente, conforme digeriam o que ocorreu, sendo que cada uma delas abraçava uma das netas em seus braços.

Elas estendem as mãos até os dragões que inclinam docilmente a cabeça, permitindo que elas os afagassem, fazendo-as ficarem fascinadas.

O som dos galhos se partindo e que havia ficado mais acentuado, as desperta do estado contemplativo que se encontravam, conforme olhavam os belos seres a sua frente.

As senhoras percebem que eles ou elas, pois tinham a ligeira impressão que eram dragoas e não dragões olhavam atentamente para elas, exibindo certa curiosidade em seus focinhos, chegando a inclinar a cabeça para o lado, como se tentassem compreender a situação como um todo, com ambos demonstrando uma inocência pueril em seus orbes, sendo algo que as surpreendeu.

Então, uma delas pede:

\- Por favor, nos precisamos sair do veículo.

Consentindo, a dragoa alva pega delicadamente uma das senhoras em uma de suas patas, pegando Kisara com a outra pata, com a dragoa negra fazendo a mesma coisa com a outra avó das meninas e com Nuru.

Após pegá-las em suas patas que continham garras afiadas, as mulheres perceberam que elas as haviam pegado da forma mais gentil possível, sendo que uma das idosas fala:

\- Nos afaste do automóvel, por favor.

Ambas as dragoas consentem e se afastam do veículo no momento certo.

Afinal, alguns minutos depois, todos observam o carro despencando dos galhos, após o som alto e ensurdecedor de vários galhos se rompendo ao mesmo tempo, sendo que as senhoras ficaram aliviadas por terem escapado da morte, pois perceberam que se tivessem ficado mais alguns minutos dentro do veículo, elas teriam caído junto de suas netas no precipício.

Quando viram o rosto para as dragoas, percebem que elas exibiam confusão em seus semblantes, enquanto olhavam para os lados, como senão soubessem para onde voar.

Então, as duas senhoras olham em volta e indicam um local perto da estrada, enquanto ficavam alarmadas ao perceberem as sirenes dos bombeiros e das viaturas se aproximando do local, pois as luzes vermelhas e brilhantes se destacavam na noite densa, juntamente com o som alto das sirenes.

\- Pousem ali, Kisara-chan e Nuru-chan. Por favor.

As dragoas olham na direção que elas apontavam e batem as suas asas poderosas, voando até o local indicado, para depois pousarem sobre as suas patas traseiras, retraindo as suas asas, com uma das senhoras falando gentilmente:

\- Poderiam nos colocar no chão?

Obedientemente, depositam delicadamente todas elas na espécie de acostamento rente a estrada, para depois apoiarem o seu corpo nas patas dianteiras mais curtas, passando a deitarem docilmente ao lado das netas delas, enquanto abaixavam o focinho, exibindo curiosidade infantil em seus orbes, conforme observavam atentamente as idosas que começaram a afaga-las, com elas sorrindo ao verem que as dragoas curtiam o afago, enquanto suspiravam de felicidade.

Enquanto as afagavam, elas tentavam buscar alguma explicação para a existência delas, embora soubessem que qualquer explicação seria inútil.

Afinal, não havia nenhuma explicação minimamente plausível para explicar a existência de seres poderosos que somente vivam no imaginário humano e em contos.

Então, elas percebem que Kisara começa a abrir os olhos e ao acontecer isso, elas notam que a dragoa de olhos azuis fica gradativamente translúcida até desaparecer, com elas notando que Nuru parecia querer despertar, pois as suas pálpebras tremiam e conforme isso ocorria, a dragoa de olhos vermelhos começava a desaparecer também, com ambas as senhoras ficando aliviadas ao verem que elas haviam desaparecido por completo, fazendo surgir nelas à hipótese de que as dragoas somente apareciam se as suas netas ficassem inconscientes e em perigo de vida, pois seria a justificativa mais plausível.

A avó materna decide usar uma técnica para fazer Kisara voltar a dormir, orando para que a dragoa não aparecesse, com ambas as avós percebendo que Nuru havia acabado de ficar inconsciente novamente, sendo que ficaram aliviadas ao verem que os seres não se materializaram, fazendo-as acreditarem que as dragoas somente iriam surgir se as suas netas estivessem em perigo, para que pudessem protegê-las.

Então, ambas as senhora cortam um pouco a si mesmas, além de provocarem alguns hematomas uma na outra, pois precisavam fingir que foram atiradas para fora do veículo, antes do mesmo cair no precipício, com elas percebendo que o condutor que provocou o acidente havia se evadido do local com medo das consequências.

Yukiko sai dessas lembranças, uma das várias que adquiriu, percebendo que os policiais e as equipes de resgate acreditaram na versão que elas foram atiradas do carro, pois seria a única explicação plausível para não estarem no veículo que se chocou contra o solo no final do precipício, explodindo no processo, sendo que Nuru acabou ficando em coma por quatro meses.

Conforme a albina analisava o coma da morena, percebeu que ela acabou conhecendo a dragoa negra de olhos vermelhos que era parte de sua alma e que ao contrário de Kisara, não a temia, pois sentiu que era uma parte dela e que nunca lhe faria mal.

Inclusive, a albina percebeu que Nuru estava treinando para descobrir um modo de invocar a dragoa quando ela estava consciente.

Yukiko sorriu com essa recordação em especial, pois ela esta fazendo o mesmo que a sua contraparte do outro universo fez, embora que quando a conheceu, ela já dominava por completo a invocação da dragoa negra de olhos vermelhos quando estava consciente ao aprender a dividir a consciência entre ela e a dragoa.

Claro que se fosse derrotada, a mesma voltava para dentro dela e ela caia inconsciente como efeito colateral pela derrota da dragoa.

Quanto a Kisara, a albina percebeu naquelas recordações, que ela havia visto parcialmente os olhos azuis quando recobrou a consciência por alguns segundos, passando a julgar erroneamente que havia sido a dragoa que provocou o acidente e por causa dessa visão errônea, passou a temê-la e conforme passavam os anos, essa recordação se tornava gradativamente mais vaga, assim como o sentimento de que a dragoa residia nela, passando a subjugá-la, inconscientemente.

Yukiko suspira, massageando as têmporas, pois o caso da prateada era demasiadamente complicado em virtude do temor inconsciente que ela tinha da dragoa que habitava dentro dela e que era parte de sua alma.

A albina passa a procurar nas recordações algo que poderia ajudar Kisara a perceber a verdade sobre a dragoa e fica surpresa quando a hipótese surge, pois ao analisar uma das várias mudanças oriundas da explosão, descobre que um evento seria marcante, acabando por descobrir outra utilidade para alguém que ela via como um bastardo, a seu ver.

Ademais, Nuru seria de grande ajuda, pois quando chegasse esse momento, ela já teria dominado a invocação da dragoa negra de olhos vermelhos.

Então, ela decide deitar na cama, passando a fechar os olhos, para depois adormecer, pois iria visitar Yuugi amanhã, junto das suas amigas.


	10. O tesouro de Yuugi

**Notas da Autora**

Yuugi mostra...

Yukiko decide...

**Capítulo 10 - O tesouro de Yuugi**

No dia seguinte, Kisara, Nuru e Yukiko foram até a casa de Yuugi para que pudessem aproveitar o dia para brincarem, sendo que naquele domingo não tinham aula, uma vez que as aulas eram em domingos alternados.

Naquele instante, elas estavam brincando com o seu amigo que pegou um jogo para jogarem, enquanto que o seu avô preparou uma jarra com suco gelado e biscoitos, deixando no quarto do seu neto, junto de alguns copos, enquanto descia para arrumar a loja, antes de abri-la.

Então, enquanto posicionavam as peças em um tabuleiro, Yuugi exclama animado ao se lembrar de algo:

\- Eu ganhei um presente do meu jii-chan, ontem!

\- Qual? – Kisara pergunta curiosa.

\- Incrível! Eu quero ver! – Nuru exclama animada.

\- Nos mostre, por favor. – Yukiko simula não saber o que era.

\- Vocês são as minhas amigas. Claro que eu vou mostrar. O jii-chan disse que é do antigo Egito!

Elas o observam pegando algo da mesa, para depois, sentar na frente delas, com a caixa dourada do Sennen Pazuru em suas mãos, com elas olhando com admiração o objeto, para depois o menino abrir a espécie de urna, exibindo as peças feitas de ouro, sendo que Kisara, assim como a Nuru, pegaram algumas delas nas mãos, com Yukiko se limitando a roçar de leve as mãos, enquanto que a prateada murmurava, olhando maravilhada para as algumas das peças em suas mãos:

\- Elas são lindas. Parecem ser de ouro.

\- Verdade. É um quebra-cabeça? – a morena pergunta, admirando algumas das peças que tinha em suas mãos.

\- Sim. Ele se chama Sennen Pazuru e é do antigo Egito, segundo o meu jii-chan.

\- Com certeza, ficará muito bonito após ser montado. – Yukiko fala, enquanto sorria – Imagino que o considere como sendo o seu tesouro.

\- Sim. É o meu tesouro e mal vejo a hora de montá-lo.

A dragoa olha para ele, para depois suspirar, pois sabia da implicação de montar o Sennensui.

Afinal, havia o espirito de um Faraó dentro do item e seria acrescida uma segunda câmara na alma do seu amigo, além de Atemu poder usar magia para influenciá-lo, colocando Yuugi em um sono profundo, enquanto distribuía justiça em jogos chamados de Yami no Game, envolvendo punição para os perdedores, algo que o seu amigo nunca concordaria, pois era incapaz de ferir qualquer um, não importando o que faziam contra ele.

Afinal, tinha um coração bondoso, gentil, amável e cristalino, sendo que a gentileza era a maior força de Yuugi.

Saber de tudo isso não a agradava, enquanto que era plenamente ciente de que precisaria aturar os momentos que o Faraó subjugasse a mente do seu amigo, o fazendo dormir, para que pudesse tomar o seu corpo.

Ela sabia que isso duraria algum tempo até que Yuugi tomasse ciência do seu "Mou Hitori no Boku" e que depois, a coragem de Yuugi iria fazê-lo conhecer Atemu pessoalmente.

Porém, até chegar esse dia, ela precisaria de todo o seu autocontrole para lidar com essa situação que não a agradava.

Então, a albina sai dos seus pensamentos quando Yuugi deposita a urna de ouro puro contendo as peças do Sennen Pazuru em cima do tampão da sua mesa do quarto, enquanto se divertiam, provando o suco e comendo os doces, conforme jogavam no tabuleiro.

Enquanto jogavam, a mente da albina se recordava do que aconteceu ao Ryo Bakura na noite anterior, com o pobre menino sendo escravizado pelo espirito maligno do Sennen Ringu (Millennium Ring).

Claro, ela podia ter impedido que o item caísse nas mãos dele e de quebra, destruir o espirito maligno de uma só vez ao ter o Sennen Aitemu em suas mãos.

Porém, ela sabia que em um determinado momento, ele faria Yuugi tomar a coragem de conhecer o outro que habitava dentro dele e que serviria para fortalecer o vínculo entre ambos.

Infelizmente, era um acontecimento necessário e por isso, foi obrigada a suprimir o desejo de eliminar o espirito maligno do Sennen Ringu ao compreender a importância de certo evento.

Afinal, ao esquadrinhar as memórias que possuía daquele universo, ela havia descoberto amargamente que não podia alterar o acontecimento onde Yuugi conhece Atemu, além de ser útil para outra finalidade, igualmente necessária.

Porém, conforme analisava os acontecimentos futuros, os atos do espirito maligno dentro do item não teriam tanta importância se pudessem ser supridos, não ocasionando quaisquer problemas, desde que tivesse o devido cuidado.

Conforme refletia, ela fica aliviada ao saber que poderia agir, pelo menos, dali a alguns anos e que seria como esmagar uma barata, sendo que você podia vencer um exército de baratas, por assim dizer.

Afinal, a albina confessava que baratas eram nojentas e precisavam ser exterminadas. O espirito maligno do Sennen Ringu era uma barata demasiadamente cascuda e ela confessava que sentiria um grande prazer de esmagá-lo e ao pensar nisso, não pode deixar de sorrir imensamente.

Afinal, para poder exterminar o parasita demasiadamente inconveniente, bastava muita magia e uma técnica indicada para exterminá-lo, algo que ela possuía, sendo que havia tomado precauções para garantir o extermínio total.

Yukiko confessava que adorava um desafio e depois que fizesse isso, modificaria as memórias de Bakura e de sua família sobre o item, pois ele ficaria em suas mãos, sendo que ela já tinha em mente alguém para entregar aquele item. Ou melhor, ela o devolveria para o seu verdadeiro dono.

Ela sai de seus pensamentos quando eles começam a jogar, sendo que a albina sorria gentilmente para Yuugi.

As crianças ficam brincando a manhã inteira até que param para almoçar junto de Yuugi e do seu avô, para depois, eles decidirem adiantar alguns exercícios que os professores haviam dado, pois eles formavam um grupo de estudo.

Mais tarde, elas se despedem dele, antes de voltarem para casa.

Naquela noite, o jovem tenta montar, novamente, o Sennen Pazuru, ficando chateado ao ver que sempre parava naquele ponto ao pegar aquela determinada peça por não conseguir encontrar a forma correta de encaixá-la, sem saber que era em decorrência da magia impregnada naquela peça e que o impedia de prosseguir em seu intento de montar o Sennen Aitemu.

Dentro do item, sentado na espécie de trono, Atemu estava com os olhos fechados, enquanto a conhecida luz acalentadora irradiava no cômodo em direção a ele, sendo que havia viciado nessa luz.

Ele estava ordenando os fragmentos das memórias da criança, pois as recebia em cada toque dele nas peças, sendo que havia sentido, anteriormente, o toque de outras pessoas, no caso, de duas meninas, uma prateada e uma morena, sendo que esta última possuía uma pele cor de canela como a dele, juntamente com o fato dos olhos dela serem carmesim, assim como os olhos dele.

Conforme procurava por informações delas nas parcas recordações que recolhia sempre que o menino tocava as peças do Sennen Aitemu, ele as identificou como sendo Kisara e Nuru, duas das amigas dele, com ele percebendo um terceiro relar em uma das peças, identificando como sendo Yukiko, outra amiga dele, com as três sendo protetoras para com Yuugi.

O Faraó confessava que estava aliviado pelo menino ter quem o protegesse, uma vez que ele não poderia cuidar disso, pessoalmente, pois um corpo infantil nunca suportaria o poder do Sennen Pazuru.

Portanto, não podia protegê-lo como desejava, sendo algo que o irritava, pois pelo que compreendeu das recordações da criança, ele precisava ser protegido e não havia qualquer meio dele fazer algo em relação a isso na sua situação atual, enquanto questionava o motivo de ser super protetor com a criança, desejando protegê-lo e cuidar dele, assim como, punir implacavelmente aqueles que ousassem machucá-lo fisicamente, emocionalmente ou psicologicamente.

Inclusive, o Faraó sentia uma força desconhecida que desejava uni-los, enquanto não compreendia a origem, acreditando que esse poder ficaria mais intenso quando o menino terminasse de montar o Sennen Aitemu em algum momento do futuro.

Afinal, quando ele percebesse que o garoto poderia suportar o poder do item, Atemu iria liberar a magia que havia impregnado naquela peça e confessava que estava ansioso para poder protegê-lo e cuidar dele o quanto antes.

Então, a luz diminui de intensidade, sendo um indicio que a criança não segurava mais as peças em suas mãos, com Atemu abrindo lentamente os orbes carmesins, enquanto suspirava, confessando que ele precisava de toda a sua paciência para aguardar o momento certo de permitir que Yuugi terminasse de montar o item, se tornando assim o seu anfitrião.

Do lado de fora, o menino se dirige até a sua cama, afastando as cobertas, para depois deitar, sendo que sempre ficava triste ao não conseguir encaixar a peça dourada que o impedia de avançar, com ele sentindo que algo sempre o impelia a pegar o Sennen Pazuru para montar ao mesmo tempo em que surgia um sentimento intenso de montá-lo o quanto antes ao ponto de ser quase uma necessidade e que isso o impulsionava a sempre tentar montar o item, enquanto o fazia ficar mais triste do que seria o esperado ao constatar que não conseguia avançar.

Suspirando, ele fecha os olhos, passando a dormir profundamente, após alguns minutos.

Enquanto isso, longe da casa do Yuugi, mais precisamente em uma viela, um homem andava de forma trôpega, sendo evidente o fato de que estava alterado, pois havia acabado de sair de um bar.

Ele havia começado a beber há alguns meses, atrás, por causa da perda de um negócio com um cliente importante.

Porém, a ida ao bar, após sair da firma, havia se tornado gradativamente a sua rotina noturna, acabando por se embriagar todas as noites, sentindo que cada vez mais, ele aumentava a quantidade de álcool que ingeria.

Inclusive, naquela noite, ele estava andando com uma dificuldade adicional por ter tomado uma quantidade maior do que vinha tomando regularmente, enquanto gesticulava para um ser imaginário ao seu lado, com a sua mente se encontrando empapada em álcool.

Do alto de um muro, usando magia para ficar invisível, Yukiko o observava atentamente, sendo que ele era a sua presa e ao vê-lo tropeçar em seus próprios pés, ela murmura com uma face de desprezo:

\- Humano patético...

Aquele homem era o pai de Jounouchi e conforme prolongava o seu horário nos bares, mais a sua esposa se ressentia e a albina sabia que era questão de tempo para ela pedir o divórcio, levando Shizuka junto dela, uma vez que era uma menina e a favorita dentre os seus filhos, enquanto deixaria Jounouchi com o pai, que iria mergulhar profundamente na bebida por causa da separação, se tornando um bêbado incorrigível que não se importaria com o seu filho e cuja importância na vida seria a próxima garrafa de álcool, enquanto faria dívidas em vários estabelecimentos por causa do seu vicio incontrolável.

A albina havia debatido internamente se devia intervir, pois mesmo que desse um jeito naquele homem desprezível e igualmente patético, Jounouchi ainda seria um idiota, com o diferencial de certos eventos acontecerem por outro motivo.

Inclusive, mesmo alterando o destino daquele homem, o loiro faria amizade com o Honda, mas não seria tão rebelde e revoltado com a vida ao ponto de se envolver com a gangue de Hirutani e o mesmo.

O motivo do loiro de sentir raiva do mundo com aquela alteração ocasionada pela albina seria por causa da sua mãe e a preferência dela pela filha, sendo evidente a diferença de tratamento entre ambos e que machucava Jounouchi ao contrário do motivo da linha original que era pelos seus pais, principalmente pelo pai bêbado que o agredia ao atirar garrafas de álcool nele.

Porém, mesmo sendo machucado com essa distinção de tratamento, ele não deixaria de amar a sua irmã, pois a seu ver, a única culpada seria a sua mãe e como nessa época o seu pai não ficava bêbado ao ponto de ser agressivo com o loiro, que por sua vez, sequer percebia qualquer alteração no seu genitor, ele se sentia mais unido ao pai, que por sua vez, demonstrava a sua preferência pelo filho.

A albina pretendia matar o pai do loiro, antes que ele mergulhasse de vez na bebida, ocasionando o divórcio e consequentemente, a separação dos irmãos.

Após refletir por muito tempo, ela tomou a sua decisão ao recordar algumas das suas memórias adquiridas, vendo o pai surrando o filho, após estar com a mente empapada álcool, sendo algo recorrente, isso quando não atirava garrafas de bebida nele, com algumas acertando o jovem que precisava cuidar dos seus ferimentos, enquanto amaldiçoava a sua vida e o mundo, desejando despejar sua raiva e igual amargura em alguém ou algo.

Em suma, o homem a sua frente seria um monstro incorrigível e se ela livrasse o mundo dele, estaria fazendo um grande favor, pois ele era um desperdício de espaço, a seu ver.

Antes que o bêbado percebesse o que ocorria é arrebatado para o ar em questão de segundos e quando resolveu gritar de medo, ele já se encontrava bem alto no céu, fazendo com que nenhum outro humano ouvisse os seus gritos, pedindo para soltá-lo, enquanto gritava por socorro.

Ele olha pelo canto dos olhos para os seus ombros e arregala os olhos ao avistar garras grandes, curvadas e afiadas que pareciam ser feitas de diamante e ao tomar coragem de seguir as patas que o seguravam, ele fica aterrorizado e igualmente estarrecido ao avistar uma dragoa peluda alva de olhos azuis, pois era algo, praticamente surreal.

Afinal, dragões não existiam. Ou melhor, não deveriam existir ao ver do homem que torna a gritar de terror, enquanto se debatia, inutilmente, contra os dedos fortes e igualmente poderosos.

Então, ao olhar para baixo, o bêbado percebe que ela voava com ele até o oceano, procurando se afastar da costa, com eles se encontrando há centenas de quilômetros do litoral mais próximo, sendo que não sabia que a dragoa usava magia para mantê-lo vivo por causa da altura que se encontravam, além dela ter usado outra magia para abafar os gritos dele captados por suas orelhas felpudas.

O homem nota que o seu corpo brilhava, conforme a dragoa parecia murmurar algo, com uma espécie de vapor saindo dos seus poros, detectando o cheiro de álcool naquela espécie de fumaça, ouvindo em seguida uma voz vinda do dragão, o fazendo ficar estupefato ao constatar que um dragão podia falar e que era uma fêmea pelo tom de voz:

\- Eu quero você totalmente sóbrio para a experiência que irei proporcionar – ela fala com um sorriso sádico em suas mandíbulas, o fazendo suar frio - Por isso, procurei retirar cada miligrama de álcool em seu corpo.

Ele pergunta o motivo, após engolir em seco, não conseguindo falar mais alto pela rouquidão que o estava acometendo, com a albina ignorando todas as perguntas desesperadas que a sua presa fazia.

Então, após alguns minutos, com a névoa de seus poros cessando, com ele se sentindo totalmente sóbrio, o homem ouve a voz gélida e retumbante da dragoa que falou ao parar no ar a mais de quinze mil pés de altura, com ele não conseguindo gritar por causa da rouquidão que o acometeu, mantendo os seus olhos esbugalhados ao notar que eles haviam ascendido ainda mais em direção ao céu:

\- Eu irei atender a um dos seus pedidos e vou soltá-lo. Que seja feito a sua vontade. – ela fala o final com um sorriso extremamente sádico em suas mandíbulas e um olhar repleto de sadismo, fazendo o homem suar frio, para depois chorar desesperado.

Então, antes que ele pudesse implorar para ela não fazer isso, a dragoa o solta sem qualquer cerimônia ao abrir placidamente a sua mão poderosa que o mantinha preso, fazendo-o cair rumo ao oceano e como eles se encontravam a quinze mil pês de altura, quando o seu corpo se chocasse contra a superfície do oceano, seria destroçado ao ponto de se tornar quase pó, com a albina desejando que o humano visse a sua morte ao se aproximar cada vez mais do seu destino, sem poder fazer nada para impedi-lo a não ser implorar por clemência, sendo algo que iria agradá-la imensamente.

Ela o observar implorar roucamente por clemência, conforme mergulhava em um ângulo de noventa graus para acompanhar a queda dele, usando magia para impedi-lo de perder a consciência, visando protegê-lo durante todo o trajeto rumo ao seu fim, antes que se chocasse, pois desejava que ele vivenciasse o sofrimento e igual terror até morrer ao se chocar contra a superfície, sendo que a dragoa se divertia imensamente, conforme observava o terror e o desespero de sua presa.

Afinal, a albina confessava que era um deleite indescritível.

De fato, o homem fica vivo durante toda a sua queda, observando, aterrorizado, a superfície do oceano se aproximando cada vez mais dele, até que o seu corpo se choca, se fragmentando em pedaços demasiadamente pequenos em virtude do impacto, enquanto fazia surgir uma mancha de sangue, com a dragoa detendo o seu voo há apenas alguns metros da água, admirando a mancha rubra como se fosse uma obra de arte, enquanto sorria sadicamente.

O motivo de tê-lo matado no oceano foi para que ele constasse como desaparecido pela polícia, pois os seus restos iriam se espalhar pelo mar e para que nenhum inocente visse o estado de um corpo ao se chocar em uma superfície, após cair de uma altura elevadíssima.

Afinal, podia ser considerada uma visão grotesca, principalmente para os mais sensíveis.

Ademais, ao garantir que o corpo dele nunca seria encontrado, o seu plano seria um sucesso, pois o desaparecimento abrupto do pai de Jounouchi da sua vida acabaria rendendo alguns frutos inesperados para o loiro sem que ele soubesse, pelo menos, dali a alguns anos, com ela tendo a confirmação do êxito do seu plano ao acessar as memórias daquele mundo, após a morte do pai do jovem.

Após ficar satisfeita com o término da sua missão, a albina se afasta do local, voltando para onde morava para poder dormir, pois amanhã teria aula, sendo que a única reclamação da albina e que guardava para si mesma por ter que frequentar a escola com os seus amigos, era o fato dela rever conteúdos que ela já sabia. Pelo menos, a maioria esmagadora deles.


	11. Dartz e o Deus Orichalcos

**Notas da Autora**

Yukiko decide...

Dartz descobre...

O Deus Orichalcos...

**Capítulo 11 - Dartz e o Deus Orichalcos**

Na noite do dia seguinte, Yukiko se encontrava voando em direção ao oceano, sendo que havia revertido o seu corpo para a sua forma adulta, enquanto voava na forma de um dragão, estreitando os seus olhos após decidir intervir em mais um acontecimento, decidindo agir antes que acontecessem outros eventos como consequência deste.

Então, usando a sua visão especial, ela aproxima a sua visão do lugar que desejava chegar, decidindo subir acima das nuvens, enquanto sorria sadicamente, pois se encontrava ansiosa para torturar alguns bastardos, a seu ver.

Em um rochedo na frente de um oceano se encontrava Dartz (Doma), com a sua Pedra Orichalcos em seu pescoço, juntamente com um fragmento dessa mesma pedra em uma corrente que repousava sobre a sua testa. Seus cabelos eram azuis e compridos, com as suas íris sendo heterocrômicas. Uma era dourada e a outra verde. O homem trajava vestes brancas e azuis fechadas com um manto alvo o cobrindo até os pés e que se arrastava atrás dele, com ele usando ombreiras acolchoadas por baixo do manto.

Atrás dele, se encontrava todos os seus servos, com cada um deles tendo um cristal que era uma parte do Orichalcos.

O homem olhava de forma ávida para um navio não muito longe do litoral, sendo que havia invocado os seus poderes, fazendo surgir uma tormenta impetuosa com relâmpagos cortando as nuvens escuras, fornecendo um brilho tenebroso, enquanto que ventos violentos e igualmente brutais tentavam inclinar o navio que era sacolejado implacavelmente pelo mar revoltoso ao ponto de quase emborcar algumas vezes, com a embarcação lutando ardentemente contra as condições truculentas do tempo que havia mudado drasticamente, sem que os seus ocupantes soubessem que era provocado por magia.

Após fazer o navio naufragar nas águas revoltas provocadas pelos seus poderes mágicos, algo que não tardaria a acontecer, Dartz salvaria apenas um único membro, sem que este soubesse que a sua família foi assassinada por ele, para que o visse como o seu salvador.

Nesse caso era um garoto chamado Rafael, sendo que ele tinha em mente mais dois meninos e após tomar aquela criança como seu escravo, iria atrás dos outros dois ao trabalhar as situações que eles vivenciariam ao manipulá-las, destruindo a vida deles, para depois surgir como seu salvador.

Nesse caso, as suas próximas vítimas eram Valon e Amelda (Alister).

O homem desejava que esses três o vissem como o seu salvador, após destruir as suas vidas, sem que soubessem que ele era o responsável, para que se tornassem extremamente leais à Dartz que entregaria a cada um deles um fragmento e Card do Orichalcos para que pudessem capturar almas em jogos, sendo algo que entregou a todos os seus escravos.

Então, ele fica estarrecido ao ver que uma magia ainda mais poderosa cessou o seu controle sobre o tempo, deixando-o estupefato, assim como os escravos dele que usavam fragmentos da Pedra Orichalcos.

Como o céu e o oceano foram aplacados subitamente, o navio pode continuar a sua rota, incólume, enquanto que os ocupantes não conseguiam compreender as mudanças abruptas no tempo.

Dartz torce os punhos e exclama irado ao ver o menino que desejava escravizar, escapar das suas mãos:

\- Quem foi o bastardo que interrompeu os meus planos?

\- O bastardo aqui é você. Para mim, você não passa de uma mera barata que terei prazer em esmagar.

A voz profunda e retumbante surge das nuvens, com ele se encontrando estarrecido ao ver uma dragoa imensa e felpuda, com orelhas, focinho e grandes asas peludas com penas, além de uma cauda longa e musculosa com um porrete de tamanho considerável na ponta.

A dragoa imensa e milenar desce dos céus, sendo que um símbolo de lua deitada e dourada brilhava resplandecentemente em sua testa, dispersando qualquer vestígio da magia obscura dele.

\- Você não pode ser um dos Densetsu no Kishi (伝説の騎) que aprisionei como Densetsu no Ryuu (伝説の竜)!

\- Não.

\- Quem é você?

\- Por que eu deveria me identificar a um mero verme como você? Ou melhor, lixo? Os vermes não merecem ser comparados com um estrume como você. Bem, acho que o termo lixo é melhor, pois o esterco tem a sua utilidade ao adubar a terra, sendo benéfica a mesma – ela apoia um dos dedos com garras afiadas embaixo de sua mandíbula, simulando está pensativa - É... O estrume não merece essa comparação, também. O lixo é a única coisa que se enquadra a alguém desprezível, fraco e patético como você. Ademais, a única função do lixo, se podemos nos referir como função propriamente dita, é emporcalhar o mundo tal como você faz com a sua presença asquerosa e igualmente repulsiva.

Ele torce os punhos e esbraveja, sentindo a sua fúria ficar intensa, após ouvir o escárnio para com a sua pessoa:

\- Eu sou o poderoso Dartz, sua besta! Vou lhe mostrar o meu poder!

Nisso, uma neve alva começa a cair, com ele notando que era sagrada, o fazendo ficar estupefato, para depois, começar a concentrar os seus poderes, enquanto ignorava o mal estar que aqueles flocos de neve proporcionavam a ele.

Segue-se um embate, ou melhor, uma tentativa patética de batalha por parte de Dartz, com o homem ficando estupefato ao ver que ela rebatia facilmente as suas magias sem fazer qualquer esforço, não importando o poder que aplicasse nelas, até que Yukiko fala com uma face entediada, após bocejar:

\- Eu disse. Lixo é lixo. Você sequer serve para entretenimento. Bem, eu não posso pedir muito de um ser patético como você.

Então, antes que esbravejasse, enquanto gerenciava a estupefação que o tomava ao perceber que os seus poderes mágicos sequer relavam nela, ele sente o seu corpo congelar, sendo o mesmo para os seus servos, ao ponto de apenas conseguir mexer os olhos em suas órbitas, enquanto olhava estupefato para a dragoa, sentindo o intenso ar frio em volta dele e que ficava cada vez mais congelante, questionando a si mesmo o motivo de não tê-la sentido antes.

Então, totalmente incapaz de se mexer, sendo que o frio intenso congelava os seus ossos e mente o impedindo de se concentrar para usar a sua magia, ele observa a enorme dragoa se aproximando dele, enquanto falava, com Yukiko divertindo ao ver a fúria dele em seus olhos por estar incapacitado, fazendo-a sorrir ainda mais intensamente, se deleitando com o aumento do ódio nas íris heterocrômicas dele:

\- Você sequer conseguiu me atingir. Portanto, não há motivo para continuarmos com essa contenda. Se bem, que isso era tudo, menos uma batalha de tão patético que era ao ver as suas tentativas infrutíferas de me atingir. Eu confesso que estou demasiadamente entediada para continuar com a brincadeira. Ademais, você não passa de um mero escravo, sendo que eu desejo estraçalhar o seu mestre. Porém, sou ciente que devo livrar o mundo do lixo, começando por vocês.

Então, ela aproxima o seu focinho dele, murmurando ao pé do seu ouvido como se fosse um segredo, conforme sorria de canto:

\- Você não passa de um mero filhote patético. Afinal, os seus dez mil anos de vida não são nada perante os mais de duzentos mil anos de vida que detenho. Se bem, que eu parei de contar depois disso e de onde eu vim, os dragões e outros seres mágicos tem uma visão sobre o tempo demasiadamente distinta dos humanos e apesar de eu ser filha de uma Deusa dragoa poderosa e de um simples humano, eu herdei a visão do lado da minha mãe para com o tempo.

Nisso, ela pega com a ponta das garras a Pedra Orichalcos dele, com o seu corpo brilhando em seguida, com Dartz olhando em um misto de terror e de fúria, enquanto sentia a sua vida se esvaindo, conforme o símbolo de lua dourado dela brilhava imensamente, obliterando a sua alma, ao mesmo tempo em que Yukiko usava uma de suas poderosas mãos para esmigalhar o corpo dele que havia se tornado pó ao ser congelado a centenas de graus negativos, sendo o mesmo com os outros escravos dele que se tornaram pó de gelo frente a um sopro dela.

Então, a dragoa olha para trás, sorrindo ao ver o navio se afastando com segurança do litoral, sendo que Rafael seguiria vivendo feliz com a sua família rumo a um futuro brilhante, pelo que viu em suas lembranças que também haviam revelado a Yukiko, que graças à influência da gentil freira que cuidava de Valon, ele deixaria as brigas de rua, tendo um novo futuro. Inclusive, essas lembranças do futuro que foi alterado revelou que a vila de Amelda não seria atacada.

Inclusive, a família dele conseguiria sair daquele lugar ao cruzar com sucesso a fronteira rumo a uma nova vida, com ele vencendo os fantasmas do seu passado, junto de sua família.

Segurando a Pedra Orichalcos com uma mão, ela usa a outra mão para retirar da sua dimensão particular o Ryoushi Kyuubu, usando os poderes dele para ir até onde estava o Grande Leviathan, que era o Deus Orichalcos, confessando que não imaginava que usaria algum dia o poder do oitavo Sennen Aitemu, após conseguir restaurá-lo.

Após acessar o poder do item, ela aparece em um local escuro e atira a Pedra Orichalcos em um ponto a sua frente, após fazer os seus olhos brilharem intensamente ao usar a sua visão especial para enxergar na completa escuridão, conseguindo localizar a sua presa, sendo que esperava que ele desse algum trabalho para tornar as coisas um pouco divertidas, embora não tivesse muita esperança de conseguir alguma diversão.

Ás vezes, o seu nível de poder a irritava, consideravelmente, pois raramente conseguia alguma diversão.

Nisso, o Grande Leviathan surge e fala com visível surpresa ao vê-la, com ela se surpreendendo ao vê-lo falar, pois nas suas visões, ele não parecia ser minimamente racional por se assemelhar mais a uma besta do que qualquer outra coisa e que era Dartz que falava, após se fundir com ele:

\- Vejo que veio até o meu reino, voluntariamente.

\- Sim. Então, você é o Grande Leviathan, o Deus Orichalcos.

\- Isso mesmo. Está arrependida por ter estragado os meus planos ao ver o meu poder, constatando o quanto você é insignificante perto dele? Afinal, tudo o que eu mais queria era sair desse local para destruir o mundo ao obliterar todas as formas de vida. Seria tão divertido. – ele fala o final sorrindo malignamente.

\- Não. Eu estou desapontada pelo título que você usa, sendo que não passa de lixo. Pelo menos, para mim. Eu vim esperando algum desafio. – ela fala em suspiro – Eu quero entender como você é tão cego, ou melhor, retardado ao julgar erroneamente que o meu poder é insignificante perto do seu.

Então, ele exclama, após um rugido repleto da mais pura fúria:

\- Como ousa me chamar de lixo?! Eu sou o Deus Orichalcos! Curve-se a sua insignificância perante o meu poder absoluto!

\- Lixo é lixo. – ela fala, sorrindo de canto – Ademais, quem deveria se curvar a sua insignificância é você, lixo.

Então, tomado pela fúria extrema, ele avança violentamente contra ela que desvia facilmente dos seus ataques, enquanto o monstro ficava possesso ao constatar que não conseguia atingi-la.

Yukiko demonstra aborrecimento, após algum tempo e até finge um bocejo, fazendo uma veia saltar na testa dele.

Então, ela decide encerrar as tentativas patéticas dele de atingi-la ao fazer o símbolo de lua crescente em sua testa brilhar intensamente, o fazendo cessar os seus movimentos, enquanto tentava compreender que tipo de poder era aquele, com ele percebendo, conforme o símbolo brilhava mais intensamente, o nível e tipo de poder dela, deixando-o estupefato, o fazendo murmurar estarrecido enquanto recuava, inconscientemente:

\- Isso... Quer dizer... Como...

Ele não conseguia ordenar o que falava e agora havia percebido que de fato, ele não passava de algo insignificante, tanto para aquela dragoa, quanto para aquele poder, sendo algo que ele nunca imaginou ver pessoalmente.

\- Desapareça, lixo!

Ela exclama e o seu corpo brilha, junto com o símbolo de lua que resplandecia intensamente, com os feixes de luz dourada atingindo o ser que se contorcia de desespero e de agonia, enquanto aquele corpo e alma eram obliterados sumariamente, ao mesmo tempo em que a escuridão daquele lugar desaparecia gradativamente, conforme era engolfado por aquela luz intensa.

Então, Yukiko retorna onde se encontrava momentos antes de usar o Sennen Aitemu, para depois, guardá-lo na sua dimensão particular, sendo que no rochedo surgem os três cavaleiros lendários, os Densetsu no Kishi, que olhavam com gratidão e admiração para a enorme dragoa, pois com a morte de Dartz, a maldição foi quebrada e eles não eram mais os lendários dragões, os Densetsu no Ryuu, sendo que a Burakku Majishan Gaaru (Dark Magician Girl) estava junto deles, olhando surpresa para Yukiko que desce até ficar próxima a altura deles, com a Burakku Majishan Gaaru comentando em tom de confirmação:

\- Então, foi você que destruiu o Grande Leviathan...

\- Sim. Se bem, que de Grande ele não tinha nada. Para mim, não passava de um lixo fanfarrão e Dartz era a escória para mim. Confesso que tenho grandes dificuldades de perdoar alguém. São raros os que têm o meu perdão, após "aprontar", por assim dizer.

Eles parecem surpresos com o que ela disse até que sentem um pouco do seu poder, no caso, os cavaleiros e passam a consentir, pois ela não estava se vangloriando e mesmo a Burakku Majishan Gaaru pode sentir a verdade nas palavras dela.

\- O mundo dos monstros está salvo e removi a barata cascuda do Dartz.

\- Ele não era uma barata. Era o meu pai.

Eles olham para a origem da voz e observam uma jovem de tranças, junto do seu lobo de estimação, Skye, com um senhor junto dela que buscava aplacar a menina. A criança se chamava Chris e o senhor era o seu avô, Ironheart.

Yukiko suspira e fala, aproximando o seu focinho dela:

\- O seu pai morreu há milênios atrás, junto de Atlântida e o que restou foi apenas um bastardo. Inclusive, daqui a alguns anos, ele os mataria pessoalmente ao invocar relâmpagos contra vocês e ao ver dele foi como esmagar baratas. Inclusive, ele sorriu frente ao êxito do seu ataque.

Eles ficam estarrecidos e a menina nega veemente com a cabeça, a beira das lágrimas, sendo que a albina invoca uma espécie de globo grande feito de gelo, aparecendo imagens das recordações que ela tinha do outro futuro.

Na visão, Chris aparece junto do seu avô e do seu lobo, correndo com um Card na mão, lutando para se aproximar de um local, sendo que todos eles são mortos brutalmente, com a cena sendo cortada por Dartz sorrindo ao ver a cena, enquanto murmurava que eles eram lixos irritantes.

A filha de Dartz cai em lágrimas, sendo amparada pelo seu avô, com os Densetsu no Kishi (cavaleiros lendários) e Burakku Majishan Gaaru (Black Magician Girl), sentindo pena deles, enquanto o globo desaparecia sem deixar vestígios.

\- É mentira!

A menina exclama, olhando para os orbes azuis de Yukiko que havia desfeito a esfera, buscando desesperadamente a mentira neles, para depois ficar desolada ao encontrar apenas a verdade, confirmando que aquela visão era verdadeira.

\- Eu entendo que você sempre desejou ardentemente encontrar algum vestígio do seu pai, mas o coração dele foi totalmente consumido pela Pedra Orichalcos, fazendo assim com que ele morresse há dez mil anos, atrás. Com certeza, o seu pai do passado, antes de se tornar escravo do Deus Orichalcos, desejaria a morte para não matar a sua amada filha e os seus entes queridos com as suas próprias mãos. Portanto, quando o eliminei, eu cumpri com o desejo do seu genitor.

\- Mas...

Ela apoia gentilmente a ponta de sua garra no ombro da menina, falando:

\- Lembre-se do seu pai do passado. Guarde essa recordação em seu coração. Ele sempre estará com você, assim como a sua mãe. Nunca se esqueça disso.

Ela se levanta e seca as lágrimas com o dorso do seu braço, para depois, ver a dragoa se afastando, enquanto se despedia deles, voando em direção as nuvens, sendo que Lionheart fala:

\- Vamos embora.

\- Para onde?

\- Para o futuro. Devemos esquecer Atlântica. Buscaremos o nosso lugar no mundo, sendo que devemos ajudar esse mundo. O seu pai desejaria isso.

\- Sim.

Então, Burakku Majishan Gaaru vai até a menina, a abraçando gentilmente para confortá-la e dar coragem, com ela retribuindo, para depois se despedir, junto dos Densetsu no Kishi que retornam para o mundo deles.


	12. Brinquedos temporários

**Notas da Autora**

Após quatro anos...

Yukiko decide...

Três anos depois...

**Capítulo 12 - Brinquedos temporários**

Então, após algumas horas, Yukiko volta a assumir uma aparência de criança, pousando na varanda do apartamento, se recordando de quando teve que desviar de um avião de passageiros ao cruzar uma rota usada por voos comerciais, sendo que havia conseguido desviar a tempo.

Após entrar no apartamento, ela retira magicamente a sua roupa e põe o pijama por mágica, acabando por se recordar da sua vida, antes que fosse tomada dela ao se sacrificar duas vezes.

Ela abana a cabeça para os lados, enquanto suspirava, pois aquela não era mais a sua vida.

Afinal, havia tomado as suas decisões e não se arrependia.

Inclusive, se fosse necessário, faria tudo de novo, sem ressentimentos.

Então, após esvaziar a sua mente, se sentindo cansada de ter usado consecutivamente o seu símbolo de lua e em grande intensidade, uma vez que raramente o usava, ela acaba adormecendo em questão de segundos, esperando que conseguisse acordar cedo para ir a aula junto dos seus amigos.

Quatro anos depois, Yuugi estava com doze anos e se encontrava voltando para casa com algumas sacolas do mercado próximo de onde morava, sendo que havia combinado com as suas amigas de encontrá-las em sua casa, pois era um domingo que eles não tinham aula e mesmo não sendo dia letivo, precisavam terminar alguns trabalhos que o sensei Yamada havia passado no dia anterior.

Como ele se encontrava distraído, pensando sobre os trabalhos que o professor havia passado, acabou se distraindo e não percebeu que alguém vinha na sua direção.

Então, ambos se chocam um contra o outro, com o menino indo para o chão, enquanto que a pessoa que ele trombou, apenas deu alguns passos para trás.

Após massagear a bunda, o menino fica de pé, recolhendo as sacolas, para depois se curvar, murmurando:

\- Eu peço desculpas.

\- E por que eu iria perdoá-lo, idiota?

Yuugi ergue os olhos e sente o sangue gelar ao ver que era um garoto com uma face séria, rodeado de outros garotos que acompanhavam a face deste, com ele jurando que havia visto um taco atrás de um deles.

O homem curva a cabeça para frente e fala, fuzilando a criança com o seu olhar:

\- Novamente, eu pergunto. Por que eu deveria perdoá-lo, seu nanico?

\- Por que não foi intencional. Foi um acidente. – ele fala fracamente, enquanto se encolhia ao perceber que era cercado pelos outros garotos.

Todos eles gargalham, sendo risos que apenas faziam o sangue dele gelar, pois eram desprovidos de qualquer humor, com o Líder deles estalando os dedos.

Então, em questão de minutos, muitos estavam armados com bastões ou pedaços de madeira, enquanto que os outros posicionavam socos ingleses em suas mãos, para depois, bater os punhos um no outro, conforme sorriam malignamente.

Porém, antes que pudessem bater nele, com Yuugi se encolhendo, enquanto tremia de medo, surge Kisara, Nuru e Yukiko que chegam com uma voadora, os jogando longe dali, para depois, socarem os outros ao usarem golpes de artes marciais.

A aparição do trio surpreende o líder, sendo que a albina acessa as suas memórias e descobre que era para aquele homem ter sido assassinado há um ano, atrás.

Porém, como o futuro assassino e mandante morreram na explosão, ele não foi morto e consequentemente, montou a sua gangue, acabando por fazer Yuugi se chocar contra ele, sendo que originalmente, o seu amigo não se chocaria com ninguém.

\- Levem o Yuugi-kun daqui. Eles são as minhas presas.

As gêmeas se entreolham e depois, consentem, sendo que puxam Yuugi do local, que após se refazer da aparição inesperada delas, fala desesperado para ambas:

\- A Yukiko-chan estará sozinha contra eles! Nós não podemos...!

\- Não se preocupe com isso Yuugi.

\- Mas...!

\- Ela quer ter liberdade para agir. Por isso, vamos deixa-la lidar da sua maneira com esses bastardos. Ainda bem que nós decidimos tomar esse caminho. – a prateada fala em um suspiro de alívio.

\- Sim. Graças a isso, vimos esses marginais cercando você, Yuugi-kun. – Nuru fala, ficando aliviada por terem feito aquele desvio.

Elas não sabiam que Yukiko havia usado a sua magia para influenciá-las a tomarem aquela rota, quando a proteção mágica dela avisou que Yuugi estava em perigo, com ela sendo informada do local onde ele se encontrava.

Após a albina rastreá-los com magia, se certificando que estavam longe dali, o Líder fala, demonstrando raiva em seu semblante:

\- Como ousa sua bastarda?! Quer morrer?

\- Então, vocês querem me matar... Vocês iam atacar o Yuugi-kun com intenção de matá-lo. Certo? – ela pergunta com um falso sorriso.

\- Isso mesmo! Nós íamos bater naquele bastardo até a morte. Mas se deseja tomar o lugar dele, que seja. Até parece que uma menina como você, poderá ir contra nós! Caso não tenha percebido, nós somos a maioria.

Então, eles notam que ela gargalha, os fazendo olharem consternados para ela, com o Líder perguntando irado:

\- Por que está rindo?

\- Por que são apenas vocês contra mim. Eu queria me divertir. Você tem mais membros? Eu não me incomodaria de esperar a chegada deles.

\- Você é louca, por acaso? – um deles pergunta, visivelmente confuso com a reação dela.

Ela ignora a pergunta e torna a questionar:

\- Então, tem mais membros?

\- Não.

\- Que pena... – ela fala em um suspiro.

Nenhuma deles percebeu que uma parede mágica invisível a eles havia sido erguida em torno deles, fazendo com que as pessoas fora da barreira não conseguissem ver e nem ouvir nada, além de garantir que as suas presas não iriam fugir.

Inclusive, se olhassem na direção deles, veriam a rua vazia, sendo que a albina fica satisfeita ao ver um bueiro na área da sua barreira.

\- Podem me atacar. Eu permito que vocês façam o primeiro movimento.

\- Você vai se arrepender!

Nisso, eles avançam nela, sendo que ficam estupefatos ao verem a menina desviar facilmente dos golpes, tomando as armas deles, para depois destruí-las como se fossem de manteiga, os derrubando em questão de minutos, aproveitando para chutá-los no estômago, os fazendo serem jogados para longe, com todos se chocando contra a parede mágica dela, enquanto eles vomitavam um pouco de sangue ao mesmo tempo em que seguravam os seus abdomens, conforme caíam de joelhos, arfando.

Ela faz um gesto de espanar algo de suas roupas e pergunta, arqueando o cenho:

\- Isso é tudo? Vocês são patéticos.

\- Sua...!

Eles se levantam e ela revira os olhos, enquanto comentava:

\- Achei que me divertiria mais. Acho que não conseguirei nenhuma diversão adicional de vocês.

Eles ficam de pé, sendo que alguns pegam as suas armas e apontam para ela, que arqueia o cenho, para depois, sorrir, deixando-os consternados, sendo que ficam ainda mais estarrecidos ao ouvirem a voz jovial dela:

\- Quem diria que vocês teriam armas! Bem, usem contra mim. Vamos.

\- Sua louca! Se você deseja tanto assim levar chumbo, que seja feita a sua vontade. Homens!

Nisso, eles disparam e ficam horrorizados ao verem que as balas eram amassadas em contato com o corpo dela, caindo no chão como se fosse uma chuva de metal até que o tambor delas fica vazio.

Então, eles recarregam e tornam a atirar, vendo-a bocejar e quando usam todas as balas que possuíam, eles ficam em choque.

Ela pega as armas das mãos deles e as amassa como se fossem de manteiga, formando uma bola de metal retorcido, deixando-os com os olhos esbugalhados, com ela desprezando a espécie de esfera metálica ao lado dela.

Tomados pelo desespero, eles tentam correr e ficam aterrorizados ao sentirem que havia algo duro na frente deles como se fosse uma parede, os prendendo no local, sendo que eles golpeiam desesperadamente a barreira e ao verem algumas pessoas andando próximos dali, o grupo começa a clamar por ajuda, exibindo um misto de confusão e de desespero ao perceberem que as pessoas passavam por eles, os ignorando.

Então, eles sentem o sangue gelar ao ouvirem a voz repleta de sadismo da jovem:

\- Eu envolvi esse local em uma espécie de domo mágico. Sons e visão foram bloqueados. Ninguém irá ouvir ou ver vocês, além de mim – eles voltam suas faces apavoradas para a menina que tinha a aparência de doze anos e que exibia uma face sádica, possuindo um sorriso que não chegava aos olhos - Então, vocês desejavam surrar o meu querido amigo até a morte... Saibam que ele é o meu amigo mais precioso, ou melhor, o vejo como o meu amado otouto. É um crime imperdoável qualquer um que ouse agredi-lo, mesmo verbalmente. Agora, imaginem tentar matá-lo. Creio que não preciso falar mais nada, certo?

Ela se desloca velozmente e em um piscar se olhos, derruba todos eles, usando magia para imobilizá-los ao ponto deles não conseguirem mexer o seu corpo, os fazendo ficarem mais amedrontados ao verem ela se aproximar com um sorriso extremamente sádico, para depois, a face de todos eles ficarem assombradas, exibindo olhos esbugalhados ao verem surgir uma cauda com porrete, além das unhas dela se alongarem, se tornando garras levemente curvadas e afiadas, lembrando diamante.

Eles começam a implorar por clemência e muitos gritam por socorro em completo desespero, apesar de saberem que ninguém os ouviria em decorrência do domo mágico que circundava o local e que também inutilizava os celulares deles.

Porém, ela para ao se recordar de Yuugi e que não teria tempo suficiente para fazê-los pagarem por tentarem matar o seu querido amigo.

Suspirando por ter que adiar a sua diversão, pois seria um prazer e um dever torturá-los, ela os envolve em esquifes de gelo azul que não matava quem estava envolto neles, para depois, coloca-los na dimensão particular que ela tinha ao abrir um pequeno portal, acomodando junto deles, a bola de metal confeccionada com as armas, juntamente com as outras armas deles, fechando-o em seguida, para depois, desfazer a sua parede mágica, visando se encontrar o quanto antes com Yuugi e as gêmeas.

Próximo dali, o menino estava desesperado, temendo pela vida da sua amiga e somente relaxou ao vê-la bem e sem qualquer ferimento.

Após se certificar que ela estava bem, ele suspira de alívio, com a prateada falando:

\- Nós dissemos que ela estaria bem.

\- Sim. Você nos viu lutando nos Doujos. Portanto, não precisava se preocupar. – a jovem com a pele ocre profundo comenta.

\- Eu sei... Mas não consegui deixar de ficar preocupado.

\- É como elas disseram. Lixos como eles nunca seriam páreo para mim. – ela fala, pondo gentilmente a mão no ombro dele, enquanto sorria.

Yuugi consente, sendo que a prateada fala:

\- Bem, precisamos adiantar o trabalho.

\- Sim. O sensei Yamada é muito exigente. – a morena de olhos rubros comenta, após suspirar.

\- Verdade. É melhor adiantarmos esses trabalhos. – o menino comenta após se recordar da quantidade de trabalhos que eles tinham.

\- Isso mesmo. Vamos!

Ela envolve um dos braços no ombro dele e o outro procura envolver as gêmeas, enquanto se dirigiam até a casa dele.

Quando a noite cai, todos estão em suas respectivas moradias, com exceção de Yukiko que voa invisível até um local isolado.

Após erguer o mesmo domo mágico de antes, fechando-o em forma de cúpula, ela abre o espaço dimensional privativo dela, retirando os esquifes de gelo azul, para em seguida, estalar os dedos, com eles despertando do sono profundo em que se encontravam, enquanto o gelo desaparecia e ao se recordarem do que ocorreu, voltam a gritar de desespero, implorando por clemência, conforme surgia um semblante extremamente sádico no rosto da albina, os fazendo ficarem aterrorizados, ainda mais ao ouvirem a albina perguntando com um sorriso extremamente sádico:

\- Let´s Play a Game?

Então, ela faz surgir uma roupa azul com gola e barra das mangas felpudas, tendo uma joia azul por cima de um laço na altura da clavícula, tendo além dos cabelos alvos compridos, espécies de presilhas circulares azuis em duas mechas compridas, com eles vendo duas orelhas felpudas surgirem na cabeça dela, com garras curtas e curvadas em seus dedos, além dela ter caninos afiados.

Era um vestido azul e comprido que chegava três dedos abaixo do joelho, sendo a barra desta felpuda, assim como usava calças folgadas da mesma cor por baixo da espécie de vestido que tinha uma espécie de manto, cujas bordas eram felpudas e que cobriam parte do tórax por cima da vestimenta, que por sua vez, era presa na cintura por uma espécie de cinto, coberto com uma faixa azul.

Eles não sabiam que aquela roupa era um reflexo de sua pelagem, sendo que era capaz de regular a temperatura corpórea dela, tendo a mesma resistência dos seus pelos e cicatrizando em caso de corte, tal como a pele dela. Ou seja, era uma espécie de complemento biológico, assumindo a função de pelagem.

A aparência meiga e fofa dela, somente a deixava mais aterrorizante frente ao sorriso extremamente sádico que enfeitava o seu rosto, além dos orbes azuis como duas safiras brilharem de puro sadismo ao olhar para as suas presas rendidas na frente dela.

Yukiko os impregna com magia para mantê-los vivos, sãos e conscientes durante todo o processo, procurando aumentar a sensibilidade deles para ampliar a dor extenuante que sentiriam, além de usar magia em torno do seu próprio corpo para que o sangue imundo deles, ao ver dela, não a sujasse, enquanto se encontrava ansiosa para colorir de carmesim o lugar onde se encontravam.

Após prepara-los para poder se divertir a noite toda, a albina começa a torturar cada um deles ao escolher o primeiro a ser torturado, decidindo deixar o Líder por último para que vivenciasse o máximo de terror, sabendo o que o aguardava.

Yukiko começa furando os olhos, para depois, arrancar cada um dos dentes da forma mais lenta possível, prolongando ao máximo o sofrimento, para depois arrancar o couro cabeludo dele, quebrando em seguida cada um dos ossos do homem, um de cada vez, começando com cada uma das falanges, enquanto evitava os pontos vitais e somente após se divertir o suficiente, ela arranca lentamente a pele dele com ele vivo e os outros que assistiam toda aquela tortura, não conseguiam mais gritar por terem a garganta em carne viva pelos gritos de terror que deram, enquanto eles exibiam em suas faces o mais puro horror ao assistirem a tortura lenta do colega deles, enquanto choravam em um misto de agonia e de desespero.

Após terminar com cada um deles, ela torna a fazer o mesmo processo, após curá-los, para desespero dos homens, com a tortura durando a noite toda, pois ela o praticava lentamente, um por um, com os outros ficando desesperados ao verem o que os aguardava.

Então, quando ela fica satisfeita, sabendo que teria novos brinquedos dali a alguns meses, a albina usa os seus poderes, conjurando uma neve branca, fazendo a temperatura cair centenas de graus negativos, os congelando ao ponto de se tornarem gelo, sendo facilmente esmigalhados em milhares de pedaços que são lançados em uma espécie de bueiro próximo dali, uma vez que se encontrava em uma área de porto que estava desativado, para depois, usar magia para limpar o sangue do chão.

Após limpar o que fez, não deixando nenhum rastro da existência deles para que a polícia não realizasse qualquer investigação sobre um possível assassinato pela quantidade de sangue no local, ela desfaz a sua magia e se afasta do lugar.

Quanto à pequena bola de metal feita com revólveres retorcidos ao ponto de estarem disformes, a albina decidiu aproveitar a viagem de volta para o apartamento onde morava, fazendo um pequeno desvio para um local especifico, visando desprezar aquela esfera distorcida de metal, após molhá-la no oceano para inutilizar qualquer pólvora residual nela.

Nesse caso, ela decidiu deixar o objeto onde tinha somente sucatas, procurando colocá-lo no compactador de metal, junto de um carro que estava para ser compactado, sendo que quem visse aquilo, não conseguiria identificar como sendo armas de tão deformadas que se encontravam.

Após três anos, chega um dos dias que Yukiko mais odiava, pois era um acontecimento que ela não podia impedir de acontecer e que precisaria de todo o seu autocontrole para não interceder, a não ser no momento que era necessário para compensar uma das mudanças daquela linha do tempo.


	13. O desejo de Yuugi

**Notas da Autora**

Cinco anos depois...

Yuugi deseja ao Sennen Pazuru...

Jounouchi...

**Capítulo 13 - O desejo de Yuugi**

Após cinco anos, Yuugi ainda não havia conseguido montar o Sennen Pazuru por causa da magia de Atemu em uma das peças, fazendo com que o jovem não conseguisse encaixá-la para continuar montando o item.

Então, enquanto estava terminando de tomar o seu café da manhã na pequena cozinha nos fundos da loja onde ficava parte da casa, o seu avô, que se encontrava na frente da loja varrendo a calçada, exclama:

\- Yuugi-kun, a Kisara-chan, a Nuru-chan e a Yukiko-chan estão esperando por você!

Ele sorri e termina de comer a sua torrada, enquanto verificava se a caixa do Sennen Pazuru estava em sua mochila, pois queria usar o intervalo para terminar de montá-lo.

Após colocar a mochila em suas costas, ele sai da cozinha e se encontra com as amigas de infância que o estavam aguardando.

Mesmo que Sugoroku fosse um mulherengo pervertido desde que era jovem, ele sempre viu Kisara, Nuru e Yukiko como se fossem as suas netas, uma vez que as conhecia desde que eram pequenas, sendo visitas recorrentes, assim como conhecia os pais e famílias das gêmeas ao contrário da linha do tempo original, onde Yuugi havia conhecido Anzu quando ela tinha quase treze anos e não era uma visita recorrente. Na verdade, ela raramente o visitava.

Portanto, quando ela completou quinze anos, o avô dele passou a fazer comentários apreciativos do corpo dela quando ia visitar o neto dele, o que ocorria raramente, mesmo antes de começarem os comentários sobre o corpo dela e seu desenvolvimento.

\- Eu estou indo, jii-chan! – o jovem de cabelos tricolores se despede do seu avô e se junta as suas amigas para irem até o colégio.

Durante esses anos, Yuugi, Yukiko, Nuru e Kisara se tornaram amigos inseparáveis, sendo que as gêmeas haviam se ausentado por alguns meses no ano passado, pois haviam feito uma jornada de autoconhecimento e para dominar o Ouji da escola de Kung Fu, estilo do Dragão e para a escola de Kenjutsu do estilo Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu.

Mesmo saindo juntas, elas procuraram ficar separadas durante a sua jornada de autoconhecimento, pois era de cunho pessoal e haviam voltado alguns dias antes do início do ano letivo do colegial.

Enquanto caminhava com elas, Yuugi confessava que gostaria de ter amigos homens, pois desejava saber como eram as conversas, sendo que ele tinha uma parca noção que eram um pouco diferentes das que tinha com as suas amigas e conforme ele crescia, sentia necessidade de ter amigos e não somente amigas.

Claro, elas eram as suas verdadeiras melhores amigas e que nunca o desapontaram, assim como ele nunca as desapontou.

Porém, Yuugi sempre imaginou como seria ter um amigo de verdade, que não o desapontasse e a quem ele nunca desapontaria, ou seja, um amigo verdadeiro, sendo este o desejo que sempre fazia ao Sennen Aitemu, acreditando que quando terminasse de montá-lo, o objeto concederia o que mais almejava, uma vez que o jovem acreditava que era um item mágico que era realizava um desejo a quem o montasse.

Por isso, Yuugi se dedicava tanto para montá-lo, sendo que ele sempre ficava confuso no sentido de que sentia que havia algo mais, além de almejar que seu desejo se tornasse realidade e era algo profundo que ele não compreendia e que inclusive o fazia se sentir unido ao Sennen Pazuru, desejando ardentemente montá-lo, para que pudesse carregá-lo consigo por ele ser o seu tesouro mais precioso.

Conforme o trio caminhava para a escola, Mutou olha rapidamente para Yukiko e pensa consigo mesmo:

"Nunca entendi o que aconteceu entre a Yukiko-chan e os seus pais, pois ela desejou se emancipar e agora, mora sozinha, sendo considerada legalmente uma adulta, permanecendo no apartamento ao lado da Kisara-chan e da Nuru-chan. Eu cheguei a perguntar o motivo do desejo dela pela emancipação, mas ela desviou do assunto. Foi o mesmo quando a Kisara-chan e a Nuru-chan perguntaram. Eu me pergunto o motivo dela não desejar ficar com os seus pais, pois eles não pareceriam ser agressivos ou algo assim. Inclusive, eles só eram um pouco ausentes nos finais de semana."

O jovem não sabia que a albina havia manipulado a sua aparência com magia para fingir que crescia junto deles, enquanto que havia escravizado mentalmente um casal ao usar os seus poderes neles e após apagar a sua existência da mente deles, moldando as memórias do casal para uma vida sem ela, Yukiko os libertou, com eles se mudando para longe, após a emancipação dela.

Agora, eles viviam normalmente a sua vida e os familiares e amigos mais próximos não sabiam da existência da albina, pois ela havia apagado qualquer rastro que houvesse dela no casal, sendo que estava arcando com as suas próprias despesas ao usar o dinheiro que vinha de uma conta que abriu usando magia, após vender as pedras preciosas que encontrou em minas quando viajava pelo mundo por ser ciente de que precisava de dinheiro, se quisesse viver naquele mundo, acabando por facilitar a sua vida, pois se usasse magia, teria que cuidar de alguns detalhes adicionais e não desejava ter esse trabalho adicional.

Conforme Yuugi andava junto delas, o quarteto ouvia vários comentários que os irritavam, fossem na rua ou no colégio, com a maioria deles sendo direcionados para elas, juntamente com os assobios, conforme comentavam do corpo e da beleza estonteante delas, enquanto que os de cunho invejoso eram direcionados para ele.

O jovem de olhos ametistas se recorda que isso começou a ocorrer há três anos, atrás, quando os rapazes, tanto transeuntes, quanto alunos começaram a demonstrar inveja em seus olhos ao vê-lo com as suas amigas, enquanto começava a ouvir os murmúrios adicionais de "olha esse cara com essas beldades", "como ele pode atrair mulheres tão lindas", "o mundo é tão injusto, pois um garoto esquisito tem mulheres belas e exóticas ao seu lado", "Nunca vou conseguir compreender o gosto das mulheres ao ver beldades se interessando por alguém nanico como ele" ou "será que o fato dele ser um dos mais inteligentes do colégio, faz com que elas se interessem por ele, mesmo sendo esquisito e um anão?", sendo que estes eram os comentários mais "populares" por assim dizer.

Yuugi não gostava da forma como se referiam as suas amigas de infância, pois ele sempre as via como irmãs, com ele concordando com o fato de ser muito baixo para a sua idade e que sempre fora assim, desde que era criança, sendo algo que sempre o incomodou profundamente ao ponto de fazê-lo desabafar inúmeras vezes ao Sennen Pazuru o quanto detestava a sua baixa estatura, enquanto tentava montá-lo.

Após suspirar, decidindo ignorar os comentários invejosos e um tanto quanto pervertidos, pelo menos a maioria, ele olha para Kisara e Nuru que eram gentis e amáveis, embora a morena tivesse um lado mais energético ao contrário de sua irmã. Quanto a Yukiko, ela tinha um lado gentil e amável também, mas que era reservado apenas a Yuugi, Nuru e Kisara, enquanto que a albina demonstrava uma postura séria e fria, conforme olhava implacavelmente para os outros, sendo que era agressiva também, principalmente quando os homens tentavam se aproximar das gêmeas ou de Yuugi visando maltratá-los, apesar de saber que as gêmeas eram capazes de defenderem a si mesmas ao contrário do seu amigo.

O jovem percebe que eles se aproximavam dos portões do colégio, enquanto pensava o quanto a sua amiga podia ser assustadora quando desejava, sendo ciente que ela controlava a sua agressividade porque ele não gostava de violência, enquanto que a aparência meiga e delicada dela fazia muitos julgarem-na erroneamente, para depois se arrependerem amargamente pelo seu julgamento equivocado ao encararem a sua fúria sem precedentes.

Ademais, o jovem sabia que ela acabou envolvida em alguns problemas com gangues, pois a fama dela de conseguir derrotar todos que a desafiavam para uma briga, fazia muitos irem até ela para desafiá-la, isso quando não a cercavam, com o jovem sabendo que isso começou a ocorrer há alguns anos, atrás.

Então, enquanto Yuugi e as suas amigas passavam pelos portões, imperava os costumeiros murmúrios invejosos dos homens sobre as mulheres lindas que o cercavam, enquanto que muitas garotas fuzilavam Yukiko, Nuru e Kisara com o olhar pelo frenesi que elas geravam entre o público masculino, enquanto Yuugi se encolhia ao sentir o olhar invejoso dos homens.

Então, ele sorri discretamente quando percebe que Yukiko exibe a sua face mais aterrorizante, os fuzilando com o seu olhar, fazendo com que muitos engolissem em seco.

Afinal, ver tal face em alguém que tinha uma aparência meiga era no mínimo chocante.

A albina continua exibindo o seu olhar homicida, enquanto que um sorriso sádico brincava em seus lábios, conforme ela olhava para os homens que cochichavam como se fossem suas presas para abate.

De fato, todos que receberam o seu olhar, sentiram que estavam na frente de um dragão imenso e feroz, enquanto eles se viam refletidos nas íris azuis coléricas, sentindo a temperatura cair vários graus abruptamente, os fazendo sentir um frio intenso, enquanto a sensação sufocante da morte os tomava de forma implacável como se fossem garras afiadas que desejavam se fechar sobre eles, os esmagando.

Claro que ela fazia isso, mantendo o seu olhar longe dos seus amigos, enquanto usava os seus poderes para fornecer a sensação gélida da morte, sendo algo absolutamente fácil para ela, que sentia muito prazer ao ver o terror estampado nos semblantes deles, com muitos fugindo desesperados, tropeçando em seus próprios pés ou urinando de medo, antes de fugirem, fazendo-a sorrir ainda mais, enquanto se deleitava com o terror que os fazia sentir na sua presença.

Então, após afastá-los, a sua face volta ao normal, antes de olhar para Yuugi, procurando sorrir meigamente para ele, enquanto falava:

\- Vamos. O sinal já vai tocar.

\- Sim.

\- Eu espero que hoje aconteça algo muito legal. Não é, Yuugi-kun? – Kisara pergunta com animação.

\- Sim.

\- Pode ser. Bem, por isso se chama presente, certo? – Nuru comenta, enquanto sorria.

Então, quando eles voltam a conversar outros assuntos, a albina suspira discretamente, pois aquele era o dia que ela precisaria de todo o seu autocontrole.

Afinal, um evento que não podia ser alterado iria acontecer aquele dia, com ela precisando encontrar uma forma de sair de perto do seu amigo, levando Kisara e Nuru junto dela, para que aquele acontecimento não sofresse nenhuma alteração, com exceção de um determinado momento onde ela deveria intervir.

Eram nesses momentos que o conhecimento dos acontecimentos a incomodava, pois havia os eventos que ela não podia alterar por mais que fosse sofrível vê-los acontecer, sendo que já havia visto isso ocorrer em suas lembranças adquiridas daquele universo.

Longe dali, um garoto loiro observava atentamente Nuru, enquanto sentia as faces coradas, sendo que desde que a viu pela primeira vez, se apaixonou perdidamente por ela e seus pensamentos eram sempre povoados pela morena, chegando a se masturbar várias vezes ao pensar nela nesses momentos íntimos, fantasiando situações, enquanto estava em seu quarto.

Então, ele acaba recebendo um tapa atrás da cabeça e ao se virar para o agressor, preparando os seus punhos para socar quem o havia acertado, ele cessa os seus movimentos ao perceber que era o seu amigo Honda, que fala:

\- Está hipnotizado por ela, de novo, Jounouchi?

\- Não negue que ela é uma das garotas mais lindas do colégio.

\- Sim. Ela, Kisara e Yukiko fazem parte do trio das mais belas garotas do colégio. Muitos homens dariam a alma para terem um encontro com elas. Inclusive, todos os dias há cartas de amor nos armários delas, com elas sempre os rasgando sem ler, para depois, desprezarem no lixo mais próximo.

\- Eu já tive o desprazer de vê-las rasgando as cartas de amor – o loiro falou amargamente, pois ele havia tomado coragem de escrever uma carta de amor e depois, passou ela pelo vão do armário da Nuru, ficando deprimido ao vê-la rasgar a sua carta junto das outras - Aquele Yuugi bastardo... Elas sempre ficam com ele. Como essas beldades podem gostar de ficar junto de um anão que sequer reage quando batem nele? Ele parece uma menininha nojenta com aquele comportamento pacifico. Aquela gentileza e bondade excessiva dele é no mínimo algo repulsivo e igualmente irritante.

\- Concordo contigo. De fato, mulheres são incompreensíveis. Preferem um covarde pacifico e patético em vez de um homem de verdade. – ele dá de ombros – Fazer o quê? O mundo é uma droga.

Jounouchi soca o tronco da árvore em que se encontrava oculto, enquanto falava, olhando com raiva para o jovem de cabelos tricolores:

\- Eu daria tudo para que a Nuru-chan me olhasse sem ter raiva no olhar e sem estar sendo agredido por ela.

\- Então, você deve se tornar o melhor amigo de Yuugi, parando de bater nele e agredi-lo verbalmente quando elas não estão junto dele. – Honda fala com um sorriso de canto.

O loiro olha para o seu amigo como se ele fosse louco, enquanto torcia os punhos, exclamando com incredulidade:

\- Está doido, Honda? Eu, amigo daquele nanico imbecil?!

\- Bem, você que disse que faria de tudo para ter uma chance com a bela Nuru-chan, possuidora de uma pele exótica. Sério, aquela pele cor de ocre profundo é instigante. – ele fala o final de forma sonhadora.

Ele pega o seu amigo pelo colarinho, erguendo-o, enquanto exclamava com uma voz possessiva:

\- A Nuru-chan é minha!

\- Onde? Só se for o punho ou o pé dela. Também não podemos esquecer o joelho. A joelhada dela é marcante. O Kung Fu estilo Dragão é assustador. Ela e Kisara parecem dois dragões se movendo, enquanto nos surram. A Yukiko também é assustadora, senão mais, pois acho que ela é sádica.

Ele solta Honda e volta a olhar para a morena, com os seus olhos a seguindo atentamente conforme ela entrava no colégio, enquanto suspirava, sentindo que as suas chances eram nulas, pois nunca seria amigo de alguém tão irritante e imbecil quanto o Yuugi, apenas por uma mulher, por mais que ela povoasse a sua mente e coração.

\- Você não pode esperar outra reação delas. Ouvi dizer que elas são amigas de infância dele e super protetoras para com ele. Talvez isso explique porque elas ficam na companhia dele, recusando qualquer um que ouse se aproximar delas. O Mutou é um bastardo sortudo por ter essas beldades junto dele. Ele é invejado mortalmente pela maioria esmagadora dos garotos do nosso colégio.

O loiro era obrigado a concordar com o amigo, enquanto suspirava novamente, para depois falar:

\- Quando elas se afastarem dele, vamos procurar uma forma de atormentá-lo. Eu estou de muito mau humor, hoje.

\- Eu também... – o moreno olha para o seu amigo, após colocar as duas mãos no seu bolso – Hoje você está assim, somente pelo fato da Nuru-chan só andar com o imprestável do Yuugi?

\- Não somente isso. Tive que aturar aquela desgraçada mimando a Shizuka-chan, sendo que a minha imouto não aprecia a distinção de tratamento. Hoje foi, particularmente, aborrecedor. Se o otou-san não tivesse desaparecido... – ele torce os punhos – Eu acredito que algo aconteceu com ele e que está vivo em algum lugar.

Após alguns minutos, o moreno fala, pondo a mão em um dos ombros do loiro:

\- Vamos para a sala de aula. Precisamos ver quando aquele nanico nojento vai estar sozinho.

\- Verdade.

O que Jounouchi não sabia, era que Nuru se sentia ligada ao jovem, de alguma forma e que também possuía sentimentos por ele na mesma intensidade do loiro.

Porém, eles eram ofuscados pelo fato dele maltratar o amigo de infância dela e isso fazia a raiva dela subjugar qualquer sentimento para com o loiro, pelo menos, a maior parte dele, pois a conexão que ela sentia por ele era demasiadamente profunda para ser silenciada apenas pela ira que sentia ao ver o tratamento que Katsuya dispensava ao seu querido amigo.

Mesmo assim, ela conseguia reservar o corar de suas bochechas, evitando demonstrá-lo para os outros e para o Jounouchi, enquanto procurava dedicar, apenas olhares de repugnância e de raiva para com o loiro e Honda ou para qualquer um que ferisse ou maltratasse Yuugi.


	14. A preocupação de Atemu

**Notas do Autor**

Atemu se encontrava...

Yuugi fica...

**Capítulo 14 - A preocupação de Atemu**

Longe dali, indiferente aos planos que eram traçados contra ele, Yuugi conversava animadamente com as suas amigas, ignorando os olhares de inveja dos demais garotos.

Enquanto isso, dentro das peças do Sennen Pazuru, Atemu, que se encontrava sentado em uma espécie de trono que ficava dentro de uma sala, mais precisamente na câmara de sua alma em forma de labirinto e com várias armadilhas para deter qualquer intrusão, sentia as suas forças voltando, assim como a sua mágica que retornava cada vez mais forte, embora soubesse que não conseguiria fazer surgir o seu corpo original ou pelo menos, a altura original dele, acabando por ter que acompanhar a altura do seu anfitrião, pelo menos, por algum tempo.

Mesmo assim, o seu nível mágico chegou a um nível que poderia subjugar Yuugi para distribuir a justiça que o menino merecia,

Afinal, durante esses anos, o jovem sempre sofreu, embora tivesse as amigas dele, principalmente Yukiko, pelo que aprendeu das memórias que recebeu do jovem, que o protegia ferozmente, junto da Kisara e da Nuru.

Mesmo assim, tinha momentos que ele sofria bullying, com Atemu percebendo que era pela aparência dele e seu coração ímpar, que juntamente com a sua gentileza, bondade e coração puro era desprezado por muitos que o transformavam no alvo deles. O Faraó confessava que sentia uma vontade intensa de condená-los as trevas em um Yami no Game, os banindo para o reino das trevas para sempre.

Atualmente, após analisar o seu futuro anfitrião, percebeu que o corpo dele conseguiria lidar com o poder do Sennensui (Sennen Pazuru).

Portanto, Atemu decidiu que não precisava mais impedir que ele completasse o item e por isso, removeu a magia que impregnava uma das peças douradas, após rastreá-la mentalmente, fazendo com que o seu anfitrião pudesse terminar de montar o Sennen Aitemu e confessava que se encontrava demasiadamente ansioso para pegar emprestado o quanto antes o corpo dele, pois desejava distribuir a devida justiça que o jovem merecia ao punir aqueles que invadiram a fronteira do coração de Yuugi e das amigas dele.

Afinal, conforme se passavam os anos, assimilando os pensamentos que o jovem tinha ao segurar as peças, enquanto as montava, assim como suas recordações e sentimentos, ele sentia que o seu instinto de superproteção para com o seu anfitrião crescia exacerbadamente. Tudo o que ele desejava era poder protegê-lo do mundo que não merecia aquele jovem. Desejava protegê-lo contra a dor e o sofrimento. Ansiava protegê-lo dando tudo de si, mesmo que tivesse que usar magia contra ele para subjuga-lo e fazê-lo adormecer a força para poder tomar o seu corpo temporariamente, visando punir os que ousassem transpassar a fronteira do coração do seu anfitrião.

Afinal, não tinha o seu próprio corpo e dependeria exclusivamente do corpo do jovem, sendo ciente que seria, apenas, um empréstimo temporário e que depois deveria devolver, procurando manter Yuugi alheio ao que acontecia nesses momentos por causa do coração ímpar dele, que nunca aceitaria o que ele desejava fazer contra os inimigos, enquanto precisava tomar o devido cuidado para evitar o uso desnecessário do corpo do adolescente, pois o jovem começaria a perceber esses lapsos de memória e poderia não querer manter o item consigo, algo que Atemu não desejava.

Afinal, ele dependia do contato do Sennen Pazuru contra o corpo do seu anfitrião para forçar a troca de mente com ele, enquanto o subjugava com a sua magia.

Se acontecesse de Yuugi ter algum receio em levar o item próximo dele, o Faraó usaria a sua magia para fazê-lo desejar levar o item consigo, pois seria para o próprio bem dele.

Tomando essas decisões de acordo com a sua crença inabalável do que era o melhor curso de ação e de decisões para com o seu anfitrião visando protegê-lo e cuidar dele, ele decide deixar a sua mente divagar, enquanto se recordava da luz que irradiava do coração do jovem e que era calorosa, sendo um bálsamo necessário para Atemu, o fazendo jurar a si mesmo que nunca deixaria essa luz se extinguir.

Afinal, havia viciado nela e não queria perdê-la.

Porém, ele sentia que a estranha força que desejava unir ambos, acabaria por cuidar dessa parte, fazendo com que o jovem fosse incapaz de ficar sem o item, mesmo sofrendo com lapsos de memória e se de fato, essa estranha força que não compreendia de onde vinha, iria cuidar disso, o Faraó ficaria mais do que grato, pois não lhe agradava a ideia de intervir tanto em seu anfitrião, mais do que seria o necessário, ao menos no início.

Por causa dos anos de contato com Yuugi através das peças, Atemu conseguia perceber a presença do garoto próximo dele, sendo que havia ouvido os pensamentos do menino na noite anterior e que consistia de levar o sarcófago do Sennen Pazuru até o colégio para terminar de montar, pois havia sentido que conseguiria terminar.

O Faraó confessava que não achava uma boa ideia, pois havia muitos ladrões no mundo e as peças, assim como a caixa, eram de ouro e isso poderia atrair aqueles que desejavam roubar o item, sendo que a preocupação dele não envolvia apenas ladrões, pois havia uma dupla de garotos que praticava bullying contra o seu anfitrião sempre que Yukiko e Kisara não se encontravam próximo dele.

Portanto, ele temia alguém fizesse algo com o pequeno sarcófago ou acabasse roubando-a para vender por uma pequena fortuna no mercado negro de antiguidades e ao pensar nisso, sua mente acaba se focando em Jounouchi e Honda, segundo o que descobriu dos fragmentos de memórias e pensamentos do seu anfitrião nos momentos que ele tocava nas peças, enquanto ansiava ardentemente ter um acesso pleno e total as memórias do jovem para poder fazer o seu próprio julgamento em vez de se basear, atualmente, somente no julgamento de Yuugi.

Claro que havia outros que praticavam bullying, mas o loiro e o moreno eram os que mais atormentavam Mutou, o ferimento verbalmente, além de fisicamente.

Então, ao pensar no julgamento do adolescente, ele suspira pesadamente, massageando as têmporas, pois não podia se basear no julgamento do jovem.

Afinal, o julgamento de Yuugi era afetado pelo seu coração virtuoso, repleto de bondade e de gentileza ao ponto de perdoar os seus agressores, sendo algo que Atemu esperava, considerando o coração nobre e ímpar de seu futuro anfitrião que o tornava uma joia rara e inestimável, apesar desse mesmo coração causar alguns apuros, principalmente no passado.

Portanto, ele ansiava ser capaz de fazer o seu próprio julgamento de acordo com todas as informações que possuía para ser justo em suas decisões.

Em relação à Jounouchi e Honda, o Faraó confessava que desejava arrastá-los para um Yami no Game para fazê-los pagar pelos tormentos psicológicos e agressões físicas que fizeram o seu anfitrião passar. Ferir ou fazer uma joia tão impar sofrer eram atos imperdoáveis ao ver dele.

Portanto, em virtude de todos esses perigos, a decisão de Yuugi de levar o Sennen Pazuru ao colégio o havia desagradado profundamente, fazendo-o murmurar maldições contra si mesmo por não conseguir influenciar o jovem a não fazer tal ato imprudente em virtude do fato de ainda estar selado no item ao mesmo tempo em que ficava extremamente preocupado com ele ao ponto de temer que algo de ruim acontecesse com o jovem.

Conforme pensava na inocência do seu anfitrião em diversos assuntos, o Faraó havia ficado agradavelmente surpreso ao descobrir que apesar de tudo o que o adolescente sofreu, ainda tinha uma inocência infantil e que essa inocência não o alertou para os perigos de carregar algo dourado para um local público.

Afinal, o sarcófago era demasiadamente chamativo, sendo um convite para os ladrões e qualquer outra pessoal mal intencionada.

Inclusive, mesmo que ele admirasse essa inocência infantil, junto com o coração bondoso e gentil do menino que não possuía qualquer malícia ou maldade, ele concordava que essas mesmas características que tanto admirava no jovem, acabava sendo o pivô para muitos dos problemas que Yuugi enfrentou e que somente não acabou em algo ruim, graças à intervenção das amigas dele, com o Faraó agradecendo de coração por elas não terem uma inocência infantil como o seu anfitrião tinha.

Atemu sentia que somente iria relaxar quando o garoto estivesse são e salvo na casa dele com o Sennen Pazuru junto dele e preferencialmente montado, para que pudesse protegê-lo e distribuir a justiça que o jovem merecia.

Enquanto isso, no exterior, conforme Yuugi caminhava para a sala de aula, junto de suas amigas, ele se encontrava pensativo sobre o fato de muitos o considerarem um gênio por causa de suas notas.

De fato, as notas dele estavam acima da média, mas não implicava que era um gênio ou algo assim.

Inclusive, quem tinha o direito de possuir esses títulos, a seu ver, eram Yukiko, Nuru e Kisara, pois desde o ensino fundamental, as três sempre rivalizavam de forma saudável e igualmente amigável nas notas.

Yuugi acreditava que as suas notas eram boas pelo fato de dele estudar junto delas, desde que eram crianças, com as suas amigas sempre explicando pacientemente os pontos que ele tinha dúvida, além de tomarem a lição um dos outros em uma ajuda mútua.

Portanto, o jovem não se achava genuinamente merecedor do título de ser inteligente e sim, elas, considerando a sua inteligência abaixo da média, a seu ver, acreditando que era um milagre ele ter conseguido uma pontuação tão boa ao ponto de ser considerado, erroneamente, inteligente e enquanto pensava em suas amigas, o jovem se recorda delas falarem que no quesito jogos ele era incrível, fazendo-o se sentir desconfortável, pois também não se achava tão bom assim, considerando o nível dos duelistas que via na tevê e a própria fama do seu avô quando era mais jovem.

A seu ver, era um jogador regular, não sendo nada excepcional, com isso se refletindo na escola, fazendo-o acreditar que ele somente conseguia notas boas graças ao fato de estudar com as suas amigas e não por mérito pessoal.

Atemu sabia tanto quanto Yukiko, Nuru e Kisara, que Yuugi tinha um gravíssimo problema de autoconfiança e que sempre se reduzia perante os outros, por mais que demonstrasse conhecimento e aptidão para jogos, por exemplo, sendo algo que foi fortemente impregnado nele e que era a sua vocação natural, graças ao seu avô que o ensinou desde criança e que nutriu a sua paixão pelos jogos, falando várias vezes que nesse quesito, Yuugi tinha o mesmo amor e igual ardor que ele possuía, com ele sempre contando histórias fantásticas de quando era conhecido como Mestre dos Jogos, viajando pelo mundo em busca de qualquer jogo desafiador, sendo famoso no mundo dos jogos desde tabuleiro, dados e até cartas, sempre vencendo, não importando o jogo, fazendo com que muitos implorassem para serem os seus discípulos.

Enfim, qualquer jogo o estimulava como um elixir e se orgulhava de ter viajado pelo mundo construindo a sua fama de Mestre dos Jogos ao ponto do criador de Duel Monster ter criado o Trap Card do tipo Continuous, o Densetsu no Gyanburaa (伝説のギャンブラー).

Inclusive, ele havia mostrado esse Card ao seu neto que ficou fascinado ao ver que a imagem era igual a uma foto do seu avô quando era jovem, balançando dados em uma de suas mãos.

As histórias que o seu querido avô contava sempre fascinaram Yuugi desde que ele era pequeno ao ponto de fazer os seus ouvidos se aguçarem para as histórias repletas de ação, aventuras e desafios, chegando a imaginar muitas vezes as aventuras que o seu avô contava ao vivenciá-las em sua mente perante o relato rico em detalhes, desafiando jogadores experientes para provar a sua superioridade nos jogos.

Afinal, não era a toa que ele era chamado de Mestre dos Jogos, sendo que as suas amigas também ouviram muitas das histórias do Sugoroku, junto de Yuugi.

Ao pensar nele, os seus pensamentos o levaram ao Deck de Duel Monster do seu querido avô, fazendo-o se lembrar de que ainda estava montando o seu próprio Deck e que estava no início, pois enquanto o jogo Duel Monster era famoso no ocidente em decorrência do seu criador ser o milionário americano, Maximillion J. Pegasus, no oriente ele não era tão popular, ainda, fazendo com que houvesse uma considerável dificuldade em adquirir Cards, embora essa dificuldade estivesse sendo reduzida gradativamente, conforme Duel Monster ganhava notoriedade no oriente.

O seu avô sempre mostrava o seu Deck ao seu neto com Yuugi conhecendo todos os Cards dele, desejando um dia ter um Deck tão bom quanto o dele, que também o ensinou sobre o coração dos Cards, comentando que não importava qual jogo era, sempre havia o coração neles e ele precisava alcançá-lo.

O jogador, segundo o seu avô, precisava confiar e respeitar os seus dados, tabuleiro e cartas, fazendo assim com que o coração dos dados, cards ou de qualquer outro objeto correspondesse ao coração do jogador. Era nisso que o seu avô acreditava, com eles sempre correspondendo aos seus sentimentos, segundo Sugoroku.

Era esse o mesmo mantra que Yuugi acreditava, pois havia sido ensinado a ele desde que era pequeno, passando a se tornar algo tão natural quanto respirar.

Então, o adolescente sai dos seus pensamentos quando a aula começa, passando a prestar atenção na professora, sendo que Kisara sentava na carteira do seu lado direito e Nuru na carteira da sua esquerda, enquanto que Yukiko sentava atrás dele, com os três desconhecendo o fato de que a albina usou os seus poderes para que nenhum dos outros alunos escolhesse aqueles lugares no primeiro dia de aula e que sempre fez isso desde que eram crianças para que ficassem juntos. A sua escolha de carteira atrás do seu amigo foi para ficar atenta a qualquer ato de bullyng, possuindo a visão tanto da frente, quanto das laterais e atrás ao virar levemente a cabeça.


	15. Sentimentos

**Notas da Autora**

Yuugi fica pensativo e...

Kisara se encontra...

Kaiba fica...

Nuru reflete sobre...

Jounouchi se encontra...

Yukiko controla a vontade de...

**Capítulo 15 - Sentimentos**

Yuugi olha discretamente para o lado e observa Seto Kaiba em uma carteira na outra fileira, perto do fundo e que sempre olhava para Kisara, sendo que tal olhar durava apenas alguns minutos, para depois exibir uma carranca em seu rosto, voltando a prestar atenção na aula.

Mutou o reconhecia pela televisão, pois ele era um grande duelista de Duel Monsters e inclusive, havia visto alguns duelos dele que foram televisionados ao mesmo tempo em que era discreto com a sua vida pessoal por mais que a imprensa o perseguisse avidamente, tanto pelo seu título nos jogos, quanto pela sua riqueza. Um dos poucos conhecimentos que tinha sobre Seto é que ele era filho adotivo do bilionário Gozaru Kaiba que adotou ele e Mokuba, o irmão mais novo dele, há anos, atrás.

Yuugi sempre tentou compreender porque alguém que era filho de um bilionário estudava em um colégio regular e consideravelmente comum em vez de um colégio para ricos no exterior, o que faria mais sentido considerando a fortuna dele e o fato de que havia um boato de que a Kaiba Corporation era dona de Domino City, sendo um pensamento assustador para o jovem o fato de uma companhia internacional deter o controle de uma cidade inteira.

Conforme pensava no fato de alguém tão rico frequentar um colégio simples e não um colégio no exterior, podendo estudar no melhor colégio do mundo, Mutou passou a acreditar que ele devia ter gostos simples e que ser filho de um bilionário não implicava em ser arrogante ou ter uma conduta esperada de alguém com uma fortuna e influência imensa em suas mãos.

Conforme pensava nisso, havia lógica em sua mente a busca pelo comum e que era firmemente apoiada pelo fato de Seto estudar em um colégio simples.

Yuugi sempre achava que havia algo de bom nas pessoas e que ninguém era totalmente ruim, desconhecendo o fato de que esse pensamento era uma das maiores fontes de preocupação de Atemu, que residia no Sennen Aitemu, juntamente com a inocência infantil, pois isso significa maiores chances do seu futuro anfitrião ser usado, juntamente com o coração brilhante e cristalino que possuía.

O Faraó, várias vezes, tentou compreender como podia haver alguém como o jovem que havia sido escolhido pelo Sennen Pazuru. Para ele, era uma incógnita, mas mesmo assim, havia ficado feliz dele ter um coração gentil e bondoso, pois por vários anos, a luz que irradiava do seu coração era o seu bálsamo confortador, embora soubesse que este pensamento era demasiadamente egoísta.

Afinal, esse coração era o mais prejudicado perante o mundo, pois o mundo não era e nunca seria um lugar gentil e pessoas como Yuugi corriam o risco de serem esmagados, sendo algo que sempre preocupava Atemu.

Quando Kaiba percebeu que Yuugi olhava de forma pensativa para ele, exibe um olhar de superioridade e passa a olhar para o jovem como se fosse menos do que um lixo ou um mofo, fazendo-o se encolher e evitar o seu olhar.

Kisara era ciente do olhar intenso de Seto para ela e quando retribuía o olhar, notava uma face de confusão que durava apenas alguns segundos, para depois, vê-lo bufar discretamente, virando o rosto para o lado, antes de retornar ao que estava fazendo, com a jovem ficando confusa com a reação dele, inclinando a cabeça para o lado, enquanto se sentia estranhamente ligada a ele, com ela não compreendendo como um sentimento assim era possível.

Afinal, nunca trocaram uma única palavra e sequer estiveram perto um do outro, enquanto sentia que havia algo que a impulsionava a se aproximar dele.

A jovem sentia que essa conexão era estranhamente profunda, chegando ao ponto dela se recordar de alguns sonhos estranhos que teve envolvendo um homem de pele cor ocre profundo, sendo possível ver o vislumbre de olhos azuis que a observavam, além de sempre surgir nela o sentimento de tristeza e de saudade.

Kisara sentia que conhecia o homem misterioso dos seus sonhos, sendo que somente conseguia ver os braços e depois, o contorno, além dos olhos azuis na escuridão que não a assustava.

Ademais, quando olhava para o lado em seus sonhos, avistava um espelho e além do espelho, havia uma mandíbula e olhos azuis em vez do seu rosto e ao olhar para as suas mãos, via garras e ao vê-las, a prateada acordava assustada.

A jovem dispersa prontamente esses pensamentos dela, pois precisava prestar atenção na aula, passando a copiar as fórmulas elaboradas que o professor rabiscava com giz na lousa, enquanto explicava.

Nesse interim, Seto havia prestado atenção no professor, pelo menos, inicialmente.

Porém, como conhecia aquelas fórmulas complexas, ele decidiu fazer outra coisa e começou a analisar alguns dados que nada tinham a ver com a aula e que surgiam na tela de cristal líquido do seu notebook, tentando se concentrar nos números que surgiam na tela, enquanto ansiava compreender o motivo de sempre olhar para a jovem chamada Kisara.

Sempre que ele despertava da espécie de transe que se encontrava ao perceber que havia olhado perdidamente para ela por vários minutos, Seto era tomado por uma imensa irritação em virtude do fato não ter controle sobre o desejo irreprimível de vê-la, enquanto tentava compreender o motivo dela exercer tal fascínio, fazendo-o agir como um tolo que acreditava em amor e em qualquer baboseira nesse sentido, a seu ver.

Kaiba se sentia revoltado, apenas por se sentir forçado por algo que não compreendia a olhar para ela, por assim dizer, vendo-a passar a mão suavemente em alguns dos fios prateados que possuía, enquanto via o sorriso dela, achando-o lindo, além de se perder nos orbes azuis dela, cuja cor envergonhava a mais bela safira, com ele desejando se perder naquele belo oceano azul.

Então, ao perceber o rumo dos seus pensamentos e sentimentos que fluíam sem qualquer controle prévio, ele exibe uma carranca, enquanto era tomado por uma nova fúria em seu interior, para depois ofegar quando surgiu em sua mente, abruptamente, a imagem de um Buruuaizu Howaito Doragon (青眼の白龍 - Dragão branco de olhos azuis) quando olhou novamente para ela, por algum tempo, fazendo-o ficar confuso e depois atônito, para depois dissipar a visão ao ver o quanto era surreal, assim como espanava vigorosamente da sua mente a sensação dela ser o próprio dragão reencarnado em todo o seu poder e beleza.

Afinal, mesmo que possuísse uma atração anormal pelos Cards de Buruuaizu Howaito Doragon ao ponto de ser completamente obsessivo em ter todos os Cards desse monstro, concordando que era anormal o seu desejo intenso por um Card de Duel Monster, não justificava essa ilusão prévia que sempre tinha ao olhar para Kisara, além do forte sentimento de proteção que irradiava dele e cuja força o assustava, para depois sentir ainda mais raiva, enquanto se esforçava para desviar o olhar dela, desejando arrancá-la de sua mente e coração, enquanto surgia o belíssimo dragão prateado de orbes azuis intensos com presas e garras afiadas, além de belíssimas asas abertas em toda a sua imponente envergadura.

Ao ver do Kaiba não havia dragão mais majestoso, belo, magnífico e poderoso que o Buruuaizu Howaito Doragon.

Inclusive, quando ele tomou conhecimento da sua existência na forma de um Card de Duel Monster ficou estarrecido, pois somente o tinha visto em seus sonhos desde que era criança, se vendo em um lugar que não conhecia, juntamente com a visão de uma jovem de longos cabelos prateados, com olhos azuis belíssimos e cuja aparência não conseguia ver com nitidez.

Desde que tomou conhecimento de sua existência como um Monstro de Duel Monsters, passou a almejar ter esse dragão poderoso para si em toda a sua magnificência, poder e resplendor.

Inclusive, tal ânsia descomunal o fez mandar seus subordinados ao redor do mundo em busca de todos os Cards dele, pois todos que estavam envolvidos no mundo do jogo Duel Monster sabia que Pegasus J. Crawford criou apenas quatro cartas, fazendo assim com esse Card fosse demasiadamente raro, com ele as desejando ardentemente.

Afinal, como o poder o seduzia, a visão de ter esses belíssimos, imponentes e majestosos dragões em todo seu poder, resplendor e glória subjugados e domados como seus servos mais leais eram um deleite ao mesmo. Um deleite que ansiava ter o quanto antes.

A albina percebe que a sua amiga não compreendia o olhar misterioso e profundo de Seto e este, por sua vez, não compreendia o motivo de olhar para a prateada, se perdendo por vários minutos ao olhá-la intensamente até virar o rosto em uma carranca quando Kisara retornava o olhar ao virar o rosto para trás.

Então, Yukiko estreita os olhos ao ver algo aparentemente nebuloso envolvendo Kaiba e decide usar discretamente os seus poderes ao fazer os seus olhos brilharem, conseguindo identificar a espécie de sombra obscura que ficava em torno dele e ao procurar sentir e compreender o que era, suspirou, pois era uma parte da sombra de Zorc Necrófades que havia se esgueirado no Faraó Seto, após ele libertar o Buruuaizu Howaito Doragon.

Afinal, quando ele libertou a dragoa, a luz protetora que residia nele na forma de Kisara e que o protegia do vestígio das sombras de Zorc Necrófades através do High Priest of Darkness que subjugou o shinkan Seto no passado, saiu junto do seu Ka e Ba, outrora selado na placa de pedra, acabando por permitir que essa pequena sombra se instalasse nele, o seguindo em sua reencarnação, Seto Kaiba, e que juntamente com a vida que ele teve, passou a crescer ao ponto de envolvê-lo como um manto.

Porém, por mais que se encontrasse imerso nessas trevas, as memórias de Kisara ainda residiam nele, mesmo que estivessem subjugadas e que esses mesmos sentimentos do passado o faziam olhar para ela, enquanto que essa sombra vestigial que o tomava, o obrigava a sentir raiva pelo que sentia pela prateada, sendo o esperado, considerando o fato que ela na sua forma Buruuaizu Howaito Doragon havia obliterado o High Priest of Darkness com o seu ataque, livrando o Shinkan Seto do controle dele, enquanto passava a residir em seu coração como se fosse a sua própria luz quando o mesmo ascendeu como Faraó Seto, frente ao pedido do seu primo, o Faraó Atemu, após este selar Zorc Necrófades usando o seu poder para contê-lo e o seu nome como selo para salvar o mundo e o Egito há milênios, atrás.

A albina havia notado que quando Seto, Mana e Isis libertaram o Ka e o Ba de Kisara, sem saber que libertaram o Ka e o Ba de Nuru na forma de uma dragoa, liberando ambas as almas das tábuas de selamento, após conseguirem reverter a magia usada no selamento, acabaram dividindo o Ka e o Ba, fazendo com que as suas essências continuasse nelas, enquanto permitia que uma parte delas se tornassem as jovens que reencarnaram no presente, com elas não sendo somente receptáculos para os dragões como eram no passado.

Agora, elas dividiam a sua existência com ambas as dragoas habitando as suas almas. O Ba de ambas estavam com as respectivas jovens, enquanto que as dragoas se tornaram o Ka delas, embora elas tivessem uma ligação demasiadamente estreita com a sua respectiva dragoa.

Afinal, se o dragão sofresse danos, Kisara ficaria fraca e o mesmo retornaria para dentro dela, visando se recuperar, sendo o mesmo para Nuru, com ambas ficando inconscientes, sendo que os dragões eram a personificação dos respectivos corações delas como se fossem um reflexo de suas próprias almas e âmago.

Nuru havia notado a conduta de Seto e a face confusa de sua irmã e suspirava, tentando imaginar o motivo da prateada se sentir atraída ao Kaiba, conforme havia confessado algumas vezes para ela, juntamente com os sentimentos desconhecidos que a tomavam e que faziam a morena arquear o cenho, conforme analisava a conduta, sentimentos e pensamentos de sua irmã.

De fato, a jovem de pele ocre profundo concordava que as sensações que haviam sido ditas para ela, eram demasiadamente estranhas no sentido de Kisara se sentir daquela forma, considerando o fato que sequer conversou com o bilionário e que o mesmo demonstrava sentimentos conflituosos em seu semblante, enquanto refletia no fato da sua irmã se sentir conectada a ele, conforme lhe contou uma vez, fazendo-a abanar a cabeça para os lados, após se refazer do estupor da revelação de sua imouto, com a jovem de pele ocre profundo tentando compreender como e onde surgiu tal atração.

Porém, conforme pensava nisso, se recordava da sua situação com Jounouchi, um dos valentões que agrediam verbalmente e fisicamente o seu amigo, fazendo-a rosnar frente a essas recordações e que mesmo nunca trocando sequer uma palavra com ele que não fosse para deter os seus atos, para depois surrá-lo, ela também se sentia unida ao loiro e inclusive, era obrigada a conter com determinação ferrenha o rubor que desejava se instalar em suas bochechas quando ficava próxima dele ou quando o pegava olhando para ela, que por sua vez, lutava para não retribuir o olhar, o ignorando estoicamente, conforme tentava compreender o motivo de se sentir unido a ele.

Afinal, tal como era com Kisara, ela sequer trocou palavras com ele e havia o fato dela odiar o loiro em virtude dos seus atos para com o seu amigo de infância, procurando usar esse ódio para acobertar esses sentimentos que ela não apreciava, pois Katsuya não era digno deles, a seu ver.

Naquele instante, Jounouchi se encontrava olhando discretamente para a jovem de pele ocre profundo, cabelos compridos ônix e orbes rubis que a destacavam dentre todas as garotas do colégio, tornando-a demasiadamente exótica e igualmente bela, fazendo-o se perder de bom grado na imensidão profunda dos orbes rubros cuja cor envergonhava o mais belo rubi e que pareciam brilhar de forma mística quando a luz irradiava neles, fazendo com que os olhos carmesins se infiltrassem implacavelmente em seu coração e mente, desejando se perder neles, conforme procurava memorizar a parca pele dela que aparecia fora do uniforme escolar.

A seu ver, ela era a mais bela de todas e que cuja beleza exótica e belíssimos orbes cor de rubi, apenas lhe conferiam uma beleza ainda mais estonteante, fazendo-o desejar se perder no profundo lago carmesim que eram os seus olhos como um náufrago que não desejava conhecer a terra firme, apenas para ficar na imensidão rubra tão convidativa.

Quando Honda percebia que o seu amigo estava olhando perdidamente para Nuru, com a sua cabeça apoiada na mão, sendo evidente em seu semblante que mais nada lhe importava a não ser olhar perdidamente para a bela morena de pele exótica, ele pegava um pedaço de borracha e atirava no seu amigo, o acertando, para que Katsuya saísse do estado contemplativo e igualmente imerso que se encontrava.

O loiro sempre saía quando era atingido e bufava quando isso ocorria, para depois cruzar os braços em frente ao seu corpo, demonstrando o desprazer em seu semblante, enquanto Honda abanava a cabeça para os lados, tentando compreender de onde vinha o fascínio do seu amigo para com a jovem de pele ocre profundo.

Então, em um determinado momento, ele olha para o seu lado esquerdo, passando a observar com um olhar perdido a jovem que era apelidada de Lacinho.

Ele a conhecia há anos, sendo que era à distância, pois nunca teve coragem de se aproximar dela para confessar os seus sentimentos e enquanto ficava observando perdidamente a jovem, disfarçando o seu olhar ao virar para o lado quando ela virava o rosto na direção dele que estava corado, o moreno estreita o cenho ao estranhar o fato do rosto de Shizuka surgir em sua mente, desde que a conheceu.

Afinal, ele sempre soube que tinha sentimentos pela Lacinho há anos, enquanto percebia que sentia certa dificuldade dela surgir em sua mente nos últimos meses e que juntamente com essa redução, surgia o rosto da irmã mais nova de Jounouchi.

Honda confessava que tinha momentos que se encontrava confuso com os seus sentimentos e coração.

Enquanto isso, Yukiko estava suspirando com aborrecimento, pois aquele era um dos piores dias para ela, pois sabia o que iria ocorrer e que seria prolongado até a noite seguinte, sendo estes acontecimentos que trariam grande sofrimento ao seu amigo e que não podiam ser alterados.

Portanto, a meia dragão era obrigada a deixar os eventos fluírem sem qualquer intervenção, com exceção de um determinado momento, para que houvesse a equivalência com a linha do tempo original, enquanto torcia o seu punho, suspirando novamente, conforme olhava com pena para Yuugi, tendo que lutar contra o forte sentimento maternal de protegê-lo.

Então, ela sai de seus pensamentos quando ouve alguém comentando que era aula vaga e que estavam se organizando para jogar, sendo que Kaiba sai da sala para que não ficasse tentando a observar Kisara, como sempre acontecia.

Kisara, Nuru e Yukiko se levantam, com a albina vendo Yuugi tirar um jogo da sua mochila, enquanto um rapaz se aproximava, falando:

\- Vamos jogar basquete, Yuugi.

\- Obrigado. Mas deixa para lá. O time em que eu entrar vai perder.

Ao ouvi-lo, as suas amigas olham tristemente para ele, que estava se distraindo com um jogo, sendo que eram plenamente cientes da gravíssima falta de confiança que o seu amigo tinha dele mesmo, fazendo-o sempre se diminuir perante os outros.

Enquanto isso, Yukiko convence Kisara e Nuru a acompanharem até a biblioteca, pois sabia que ela precisava se afastar junto das irmãs para que o evento daquele dia ocorresse, enquanto gerenciava a sua raiva e frustração por não poder alterar os acontecimentos, sendo que lutava arduamente contra a vontade de espancar brutalmente Jounouchi e Honda que fingiram se afastar da sala de aula junto dos outros, visando enganar as amigas de Yuugi, com a albina conhecendo o local em que eles estavam escondidos, esperando que elas saíssem de perto do amigo para poderem se aproximar dele.

O jovem de cabelos tricolores havia ouvido os planos da albina e pergunta:

\- Vamos jogar depois que vocês voltarem?

\- Claro. – Kisara consente com o seu típico sorriso.

\- Nem precisava perguntar, Yuugi-kun. – Yukiko fala, sorrindo meigamente.

\- Com certeza, Yuugi-kun. – Nuru fala sorrindo.

Nisso, surge um colega que entra na sala, segurando uma bola de basquete nas mãos, se virando para elas, enquanto perguntava:

\- Então, não querem jogar conosco, Yukiko-chan, Nuru-chan e Kisara-chan?


	16. O arrependimento de Yuugi

**Notas da Autora**

Yukiko, Kisara e Nuru acabam...

Jounouchi e Honda decidem...

Yuugi fica...

O Faraó Atemu se encontra...

**Capítulo 16 - O arrependimento de Yuugi**

O jovem não entende o motivo da prateada e da morena o fuzilarem com os olhos, sendo o mesmo para a albina que revira os olhos, para depois falar, enquanto os estreitava perigosamente para o garoto que se encolhia de medo, passando a temer por sua vida, embora não compreendesse o motivo desse pensamento vir a sua mente:

\- Você acha que nós somos idiotas? Acha mesmo que não percebemos o real motivo do convite? – nisso, ela vê que o rapaz engole em seco, enquanto suava frio, exibindo surpresa em seus olhos – Nós usamos saias e mesmo que eu use um short curto, por baixo dessa saia curta, assim como a Kisara-chan e a Nuru-chan, muitas garotas não fazem isso. Portanto, quando elas saltarem, vocês vão ter acesso a calcinha delas. Eu acredito que sempre vão passar a bola para as mulheres, visando vê-las se erguerem para acertarem a cesta, certo?

O rapaz fica sem palavras, vendo que Kisara e Nuru não ficaram surpresas, pois haviam percebido o plano deles, com o jovem concordando que elas não eram somente inteligentes, belíssimas e excelentes esportistas. Elas eram sagazes também, pois haviam percebido o plano dele e dos outros rapazes.

Então, ele sai de suas divagações quando ouve a voz gélida da albina, como se fosse uma tempestade de neve mortal:

\- Saia daqui, verme.

Sentindo calafrios em sua coluna, ele sai correndo dali, tropeçando em seus próprios pés, pois algo dentre dele gritava para se afastar dela o quanto antes.

Então, após o rapaz abandonar a sala, com a albina vendo que muitas das garotas da turma os seguiram, ela suspira e dá de ombros, não se importando, pois somente uma garota muito burra ou tapada não perceberia a real intenção dos homens de convidar as mulheres para um jogo de basquete, sem elas terem o seu uniforme de educação física.

Portanto, ao ver da albina, o problema era das garotas que foram idiotas o suficiente para não perceberem a real intenção daquele convite, ainda mais por usarem saias.

De fato, ela, Nuru e Kisara eram conhecidas por serem excelentes esportistas, se destacando em vários esportes, durante as aulas e considerando o que Yukiko era, assim como a dragoa que habitava os corpos de Kisara e Nuru, juntamente com o fato delas praticarem artes marciais e Kenjutsu, algo assim seria o esperado.

Por Yukiko ser uma dragoa das neves sagrada com mais de cem mil anos de vida, ela tinha além de uma magia poderosa e imensa, força, poder, velocidade e resistência em um nível extremo, com ela conseguindo replicá-los da forma de dragão para a humana facilmente, enquanto procurava conter as suas verdadeiras habilidades ao deixa-las um pouco acima do nível de um atleta profissional, pelo menos em público, sendo esta uma redução demasiadamente drástica, enquanto que ela podia libertar as suas verdadeiras habilidades quando desejasse.

Quanto a Kisara, ela tinha resistência, força e velocidade sobre humana graças à dragoa branca de olhos azuis, embora tivesse perícia e capacidade de lutar em decorrência do fato de ser uma artista marcial e uma praticante de Kenjutsu, com Yukiko percebendo que ela, inconscientemente, bloqueava as suas verdadeiras habilidades, deixando-as em um nível um pouco acima de um esportista profissional e que senão temesse a dragoa dentro de si, que era a essência de sua alma, Kisara poderia usar todo o poder, força, velocidade e resistência do Buruuaizu Howaito Doragon.

Era o mesmo para Nuru, com a diferença que ela e a Reddoaizu Burakku Doragon (真紅眼の黒竜 - Dragoa negra de olhos vermelhos) eram parceiras, ajudando-se mutuamente quando a morena compreendeu que a dragoa dentro de si era a essência de sua alma, como se fossem dois seres em um. Mesmo sendo um Ka e não mais um Ka e Ba, ainda havia a conexão entre ambas do tempo que eram Ka e Ba. Uma conexão tão forte assim nunca poderia ser rompida.

Portanto, ao contrário da albina que continha suas verdadeiras habilidades de forma inconsciente, Nuru as mantinha contidas de forma consciente, deixando-as um pouco acima do nível de um esportista profissional para não levantar suspeitas, podendo usar grande parte de seus poderes, força, resistência e velocidade se assim desejasse através da dragoa, seja invocando ela de dentro de si ou usando os seus poderes.

Porém, para usar integralmente todo o seu poder, fazia-se necessário invocar a Reddoaizu Burakku Doragon de dentro dela, sendo que ambas se encontravam conectadas mentalmente e em seus corações tal como era com Kisara e a Buruuaizu Howaito Doragon.

Por causa das habilidades delas um pouco acimas dos atletas profissionais, as três sempre eram requisitas para entrar em times e somente participavam quando havia gincana no colégio ou competição entre escolas, o representando contra outro colégio, garantindo troféus e prêmios nas competições que eram inscritas.

Inclusive, não foram raras as vezes que algum olheiro se aproximou do trio para oferecer uma vaga em algum time oficial, com a oferta sendo declinada, os deixando estarrecidos com a recusa inesperada, ao ver deles.

Então, a albina sai de seus pensamentos, acompanhada de Kisara e de Nuru, deixando Yuugi sozinho, sendo que ele decide dar uma pausa ao pegar as peças do Sennen Aitemu para tentar montar, pois sempre se sentia feliz quando segurava as peças douradas, embora não compreendesse o motivo de sentir este sentimento, sendo que também se sentia unido de uma forma que não compreendia ao item.

Inclusive, a única coisa que ele sabia, ou melhor, sentia, é que algo dentro dele o impulsionava a resolver o quebra-cabeça o quanto antes e confessava que estava demasiadamente ansioso.

Ele estava tão entretido abrindo a caixa dourada que não percebeu a aproximação sorrateira de Jounouchi e Honda que saíram de seu esconderijo para se dirigirem até ele, após perceberem que Yukiko se afastou, pois ela era assustadora e eles não eram loucos de provocar a sua fúria, assim como não desejavam provocar a ira de Kisara e de Nuru que se afastaram junto da albina.

Ambos sentiam inveja de Yuugi por andar com as garotas mais belas do colégio, ao mesmo tempo em que o loiro se irritava pelo jeito que ele era. A amabilidade, bondade e gentileza do jovem irritava Katsuya e Hiroto.

Portanto, sempre que ele estava sozinho, eles o atormentavam para que ele reagisse como um homem, sendo que ao ver deles, um homem iria lutar, tentando dar um soco neles, algo que Yuugi nunca faria, pois detestava a violência.

Sem saber que os dois estavam nas costas dele, Yuugi começa a murmurar consigo mesmo, enquanto abria lentamente a caixa:

\- Dentro da caixa está guardado um segredo que ninguém conhece, pelo menos é o que eu acredito que está escrito. O que existe aqui é _"algo que você vê, mas nunca viu"_. Confesso que desejo descobrir a resposta. Com certeza, será algo incrível. Afinal, é o meu tesouro. – o jovem fala o final carinhosamente, acarinhando gentilmente a superfície dourada, se sentindo feliz e seguro apenas por tocá-lo, sentindo que o objeto passava essas sensações para ele, por mais estranho que fosse esse pensamento.

Então, o sarcófago é arrancado abruptamente de Yuugi, que fica surpreso e depois, desesperado ao ver que era Honda e Jounouchi que aproveitaram o fato do trio não está com o jovem de cabelos tricolores para se aproximarem dele, após saírem do seu esconderijo.

Hiroto fala, segurando o objeto longe do alcance de Mutou, enquanto olhava com escárnio para o mesmo:

\- Por que está falando sozinho, Yuugi? Não seja mais bizarro do que já é! Sério. Você é alguém bem esquisito. Aliais, eu não consigo compreender como conseguiu fazer as três garotas mais bonitas da escola andarem com você, sendo tão bizarro – então, ele olha para a caixa dourada, comentando – E aqui dentro está o seu tesouro, né? _"Algo que você não vê, mas nunca viu"_?

Jounouchi está mais atrás, acreditando que o jovem, como sempre acontecia, nunca iria agir como um autêntico homem, na visão deles.

Naquele instante, Yuugi se lastimava por ter trazido o objeto para o colégio, porque queria terminar de montá-lo, se esquecendo do fato de que Yukiko, Nuru e Kisara podiam ter algum compromisso, acabando por se afastar dele por alguns momentos, deixando-o vulnerável aos valentões do colégio.

Claro, ele não achava correto um homem ser protegido por uma garota ou mais de uma, sendo que o certo deveria ser ele a avançar em ambos. O problema desse pensamento é que o jovem não era adapto a violência e sabia que não podia deter Jounouchi e Honda, inclusive pelo fato deles serem demasiadamente altos para o padrão de altura do Mutou, que odiava ser demasiadamente menor do que a altura regular dos jovens da sua idade.

O jovem de cabelos tricolores começa a ficar desesperado, tentando pegar o item de Honda que o ergue acima da cabeça e como Yuugi era mais baixo do que o normal, sendo que sempre reclamava para o Sennen Pazuru o quanto ficava chateado pela sua baixa estatura, não consegue pegar o seu tesouro e o moreno joga para Jounouchi que estava mais atrás, com Yuugi exclamando desesperado ao ver que eles jogavam de um para o outro a caixa:

\- Por favor, não quebrem! Por favor! Eu imploro, devolva-me!

Então, Jounouchi pega e fala, olhando com asco para Yuugi que se encolhe perante o olhar do loiro que exibia o mais puro nojo ao olhá-lo:

\- Mas que mulherzinha nojenta que você é! Está preocupado com uma mísera caixinha? Isso é revoltante! Tem certeza do seu sexo? Você fica cada vez mais bizarro – então, ele sorri de forma agressiva e exclama – Como eu sou alguém legal, vou dar uma aula de como agir igual a um homem de verdade, honrado o que você tem no meio das suas pernas! Se de fato deseja tanto essa caixa, venha pegar a força!

Ele fala o final, batendo com a palma contra o seu tórax, sendo que Yuugi exclama desesperado, enquanto evitava chorar perante as palavras dele, para não dar esse prazer a eles, pois leu em vários artigos que os valentões sentiam prazer ao ver as suas vitimas chorando e Mutou decidiu não dar esse prazer a nenhum valentão por mais que o ferissem com as palavras:

\- Eu odeio a violência! Além disso, vocês são altos demais para mim!

Jounouchi põe o dedo em um dos ouvidos e fala:

\- Grita baixo aí! Então, você sequer vai tentar? Mesmo que essa coisa seja o seu tesouro, você não irá lutar por ele? Fala sério. Você é um caso perdido e não honra o que tem em sua virilha. Eu vou dar um conselho. Faça uma cirurgia de mudança de sexo, pois você é uma vergonha para os homens.

Yuugi segurava estoicamente as suas lágrimas pelas palavras que o perfuravam como adagas afiadas, com ele ficando indefeso contra a dor.

Ele novamente suspira, tristemente, xingando a si mesmo pela vigésima vez por ter trazido para o colégio o que era precioso para ele, se esquecendo de Katsuya e Hiroto, passando a considerar o fato de que merecia o que estava acontecendo com ele por ser um estúpido, se xingando, novamente, pela vigésima primeira vez, também.

Ele implora, enquanto estendia a mão, sendo que estava desesperado, pois se sentia triste sem o seu tesouro, enquanto evitava que os seus orbes ametistas ficassem úmidos, para não dar o prazer de o verem chorar:

\- Por favor, devolvam a caixa...

Dentro do Sennen Pazuru, mais precisamente na câmara com o trono, Atemu podia sentir que Yuugi foi afastado do Sennen Aitemu, enquanto sentia o desespero dele, assim como o sofrimento, além do jovem xingar a si mesmo inúmeras vezes, sendo que isso era possível em decorrência do vínculo entre eles, construído ao longo dos anos e que ainda era frágil, pois o item não estava montado, ainda.

Mesmo assim, era o suficiente para fazê-lo sentir sentimentos do seu futuro anfitrião, desde que fossem demasiadamente intensos para serem transmitidos por esse vínculo tênue, sem que o jovem precisasse tocar no sarcófago ou nas peças douradas.

Por isso, o Faraó sabia que se ele estava sentindo plenamente esses sentimentos vindos de Yuugi, o adolescente de cabelos tricolores devia estar sofrendo imensamente, tendo a fronteira do seu coração invadida novamente, embora não conseguisse descobrir quem foi que causou isso, pois essa ligação entre eles ainda era fraca e não lhe permitia maior discernimento, a menos que o jovem tocasse em uma das peças douradas para que pudesse descobrir quem o fizera sofrer, visando punir adequadamente aqueles que atormentavam aquela joia tão preciosa.

Mesmo sendo ciente que dificilmente conseguiria identificar os responsáveis, ele decide tentar e começa a se concentrar, visando alcançar de alguma forma, parte da mente do seu anfitrião, pois desejava saber ardentemente quem eram os desgraçados que o atormentavam e após muita concentração, usando ao máximo os seus poderes mágicos, ele descobre quem eram quando a visão do rosto deles surge em sua mente e apesar de ter sido por apenas uma fração de segundos, Atemu conseguiu reconhecê-los. Eram Jounouchi e Honda.

O Faraó se ergue do seu trono ao sentir que eles tocavam no seu sarcófago com as suas mãos imundas, ao ver dele e sem conter a sua fúria, ele exclama ao ser tomado por um ódio imenso por fazerem Yuugi sofrer e por ousarem tocar em algo que não lhes pertencia:

\- Bastardos!

Agora, mais do que nunca, ele desejava bani-los para o Reino das trevas, embora estivesse indeciso sobre bani-los ou torturá-los mentalmente, os prendendo em alguma ilusão pelo resto de suas vidas medíocres. Ele confessava que estava consideravelmente indeciso sobre qual era a melhor punição para a dupla e jurou a si mesmo que quando pudesse tomar emprestado o corpo do seu anfitrião, iria caçá-los pessoalmente.

Honda fala com um sorriso maligno, se divertindo com o sofrimento de Yuugi, enquanto exclamava:

\- Negativo!

Katsuya pega a caixa e olha dentro dela, exibindo curiosidade em sua face:

\- Afinal, o que tem aqui dentro? Como é dourado, deve ser algo de valor ou importante. Agora, eu estou curioso.

Yuugi fica desesperado e implora, enquanto gaguejava:

\- Pode olhar, mas tome cuidado e não deixe cair nada! É muito importante para mim! É o meu tesouro!

Então, ele vê o que era, enquanto pegava sorrateiramente, uma peça do sarcófago dourado, o fechando em seguida:

\- Que negócio sem graça! Fala sério... Achei que seria mais interessante. Dá só uma olhada, Honda! – ele exclama, atirando a caixa para o seu amigo.

Porém, alguém detém a caixa no alto, o pegando facilmente, antes que o moreno pudesse pegá-lo.


	17. Ushio

**Notas da Autora**

Yukiko aparece e...

A albina, Nuru e Kisara desejam...

Yuugi procura...

Jounouchi e Honda acabam...

Atemu se encontra...

Yukiko decide...

**Capítulo 17 - Ushio**

\- Se é inútil, por que não devolvem para ele, seus bastardos? – Yukiko havia acabado de chegar com Kisara e Nuru junto dela, fazendo Mutou comemorar em pensamento a chegada das suas amigas.

O loiro e o moreno sentem o sangue gelar ao verem a fúria da albina, sendo que a prateada estava ao lado dela e olhava com pena para o seu amigo, assim como a morena, para depois as gêmeas fuzilarem ambos com os seus olhos, enquanto a dragoa entregava o sarcófago dourado para o seu amigo que agradece, passando a abraçar o seu tesouro contra o seu tórax.

Então, ela fica de costas para Yuugi e passa a sorrir malignamente, exibindo um brilho sádico em seus orbes azuis, fazendo Jounouchi e Honda recuarem, pois estavam aterrorizados, enquanto a albina estalava o pescoço, provocando calafrios de medo neles, para depois sorrir sadicamente, conforme falava:

\- Bem, eu confesso que faz algum tempo que não quebro alguém. O som de ossos sendo quebrados é maravilhoso, sabia? É uma melodia tão doce.

A fala dela e o seu sorriso, assim como comentário, os fazem ficarem apavorados, com ela caminhando lentamente em direção o loiro e ao moreno que se encolhem atemorizados contra a parede atrás deles, se abraçando, chegando a chorar de medo, enquanto Nuru e Kisara avançavam junto da albina, sendo explicito no olhar delas o desejo de espancá-los, enquanto que o da albina demonstrava um prazer sádico em surrá-los, algo que os deixou ainda mais aterrorizados.

Então, o avanço da albina é detido por Yuugi que segura o braço dela que desfaz automaticamente a aparência assustadora, antes de exibir uma face gentil para o seu amigo que sorri aliviado, fazendo um gesto de negação com a cabeça, sendo que Kisara e Nuru também olharam gentilmente para ele, desfazendo a sua face de fúria, enquanto detinham o seu avanço.

Jounouchi e Honda, assim como qualquer outro que conhecia Yukiko, sabia que ela era capaz de surrar uma gangue facilmente, como a albina fez algumas vezes, além de terem experimentado a fúria dela, juntamente com o fato de ouvirem boatos do deleite que a albina sentia em praticar sadismo nas gangues.

Portanto, eram plenamente cientes de que não tinham qualquer chance contra o trio, enquanto sentiam muita raiva por serem salvos por Yuugi, novamente, uma vez que ele sempre as detinha de surrá-los na sala ou no entorno do colégio.

A albina suspira e fala, estreitando os olhos para ambos:

\- Saiam daqui, antes que eu mude de ideia e parem de atormentar os mais fracos, vermes miseráveis... Vermes não, lixo. Os pobres vermes não merecem serem comparados a vocês dois.

Jounouchi e Honda iam rebater o que a albina disse, mas acabam perdendo a voz ao verem que a fúria retornou aos semblantes das três e ao se focarem em Yukiko, ambos sentem uma sensação gélida como a própria morte os envolvendo, para depois se encontrarem na frente de um dragão imenso e felpudo de presas e garras afiadas, com ambos se vendo refletidos nas íris azuis coléricas. Eles observam amedrontados, o dragão alvo abrir as suas mandíbulas possantes e imensas, repletas de presas afiadas, liberando um rosnado ensurdecedor embebido na mais pura fúria e essa visão que surgiu na mente deles foi o suficiente para atemorizá-los novamente, com eles fugindo aterrorizados do local, fazendo Yuugi se surpreender pela velocidade que eles conseguiam imprimir quando se tratava de fugir das suas amigas e acreditava, piamente, que eles batiam qualquer recorde de velocidade quando fugiam tomados pelo terror.

O jovem de cabelos tricolores observa a fuga desenfreada deles, sendo algo que sempre ocorria quando ele detinha as suas amigas, sem saber que elas procuravam surrar a dupla fora do colégio, caso os encontrassem na rua, após eles atormentarem o seu amigo e se o tormento envolvesse eles batendo nele, o trio os caçava pela rua para devolver o dobro de dor que o amigo delas sofreu.

\- São lições para eu ser homem, Yukiko-chan.

\- Homens como eles? – ela pergunta, apontando o polegar para trás, na direção que ambos fugiram - Quer mesmo ser um idiota como aqueles bastardos, Yuugi-kun?

\- Eles só querem que eu seja forte. – ele fala dando de ombros, embora soubesse em seu interior que eles queriam apenas atormentá-lo, tal como qualquer valentão fazia para se divertir.

A albina revira os olhos e suspira, sendo que já esperava algo assim, pois sabia que o seu amigo era incapaz de odiar alguém, não importando o que fizessem com ele por causa do seu coração bondoso e gentil. Podia até ter raiva em um primeiro momento, mas era incapaz de manter essa raiva por muito tempo.

Enquanto ela olhava para os dois que haviam fugido, Yukiko era plenamente ciente que Jounouchi havia pegado uma das peças do Sennen Pazuru e que iria atirá-lo na piscina da escola para aliviar a raiva.

A albina confessava que tinha que se controlar demasiadamente para não quebrar os ossos deles pelo que faziam ao seu amigo, enquanto questionava como podia surgir alguma amizade disso.

Ademais, por mais que soubesse o que eles fariam por Yuugi no futuro, principalmente o loiro que arriscaria a vida mais de uma vez por ele, ela desejava descontar neles todo o sofrimento e dor que causaram ao seu querido amigo, sendo que desejava fazer isso sozinha, pois quando estava com Kisara e Nuru era obrigada a se conter e por causa dessa contenção, não podia puni-los da forma que desejava.

Ao imaginar uma forma de puni-los, sem estragar os eventos que iria ocorrer, ela sorri malignamente.

Afinal, era uma necessidade tão intensa quanto respirar, com Yukiko sendo plenamente ciente que precisava se vingar deles, antes dos acontecimentos envolvendo Ushio e ao revisar os seus planos para eles, a albina sorri imensamente, pois a noite prometia ser bem divertida. Para ela, claro.

Afinal, eles seriam a sua presa e a meia dragoa confessava que estava ansiosa para caçá-los e torturá-los.

Em um dos corredores do colégio, Jounouchi exclamava revoltado:

\- Que droga! Por que temos que ser salvos por ele!

\- Se acostume. Aquele desgraçado sempre fará isso.

\- Aquela Yukiko bastarda! Ela sempre está nos atrapalhando, juntamente com a Kisara e com a Nuru-chan! Elas não percebem o quanto ele é patético? Parece uma mulherzinha nojenta.

Honda dobra os braços e fala:

\- Tem coisas que são inexplicáveis, amigo. Se bem, que nesse caso, poderia ser em virtude do fato deles serem amigos de infância. Bem, foi o que eu ouvi.

\- Uma coisa é a infância. Outra coisa é a adolescência.

O moreno suspira e fala, revirando os olhos:

\- Em relação a esse aspecto, não vejo qualquer distinção. Aceite que dói menos.

\- Eu nunca irei aceitar! Por mais que mostramos o quanto ele é patético, a Nuru-chan...

Ambos se encontravam tão distraídos, enquanto conversavam entre si, que apenas sentem se chocar contra algo duro e ao olharem para cima, acreditando que haviam se chocado com alguma parede, eles observam um adolescente alto e forte com uma altura muito acima do que podia ser considerada normal, sendo que exibia uma face irritada para eles.

Imediatamente, Honda o reconhece e fica apavorado, enquanto que Jounouchi não o reconhecia e por isso, não exibia medo ao contrário do moreno.

Então, o rapaz pergunta:

\- O que você quer dizer com _"Por mais que mostramos o quanto ele é patético"_? Como vocês estão mostrando isso? Por acaso, estão maltratando alguém?

O loiro assume uma face desafiadora e fala:

\- Não é da sua conta. Fique na...

Como Hiroto havia identificado o homem na frente deles, ele busca tampar rapidamente a boca do seu amigo, passando a exibir o seu melhor sorriso, para em seguida falar o mais humildemente possível:

\- Não é nada. Apenas estávamos conversando cordialmente. Ninguém estava maltratando ninguém. São apenas conversas. Somos todos colegas.

Então, ele fala:

\- É bom mesmo que ajam como colegas.

\- Claro! É como eu disse, somos todos colegas! – Honda exclama sorrindo, exibindo a sua melhor face de inocência.

Então, após ele se afastar, o moreno murmura para o seu amigo, se certificando que o outro rapaz havia se afastado por completo:

\- Jounouchi, seu idiota. Ou melhor, suicida. Esse é o Ushio, o Monitor estudantil! Ele é o encarregado da ordem da escola e até os professores tem medo dele. Com certeza, deve ter ouvido o colégio comentando sobre ele e o medo que todos sentem dele. Ademais, quanto a Yukiko eu não sei, mas não consigo imaginar ela tendo medo do Ushio. Na verdade, eu acredito que se ambos se encontrassem, seria uma batalha brutal. Se bem, que eu tenho a impressão que sequer seria uma batalha e sim, um massacre unilateral da Yukiko contra ele.

O moreno sai do seu estado reflexivo, quando o loiro consegue liberar a sua boca, exclamando indignado:

\- Você quase me matou sufocado!

\- Melhor quase matá-lo sufocado do que você enfrentar a fúria de Ushio. Por acaso, não ouviu nada do que eu disse? – ele pergunta com uma face incrédula.

O loiro bufa e fala, torcendo os punhos:

\- Sim. Eu ouvi. Que droga! Já não basta vivemos aterrorizados com a Yukiko, agora teremos que viver com medo do Ushio? – o loiro se imagina chutando a albina e o Monitor estudantil.

\- Bem, se ele acreditou no que eu disse, não precisaremos temer Ushio, mas devemos ser mais cuidadosos. Infelizmente.

Honda, que também estava revoltado, decide liberar a sua raiva e frustração ao chutar uma parede, sendo que exclama irado:

\- Que droga! Este está sendo um dia péssimo!

Então, o loiro fala, piscando:

\- Ah, é? Pois tenho uma coisa muito legal comigo e que fará o nosso dia ficar melhor!

Honda olha surpreso e pergunta:

\- O que é?

Nisso, o loiro abre a mão e mostra uma peça dourada que tinha o Olho de Wadjet, fazendo o moreno perguntar com visível surpresa em seu semblante:

\- Que negócio é esse? É dourado.

Jounouchi sorri cruelmente, enquanto fechava a mão com a peça em sua palma:

\- É um dos itens daquela caixa do tesouro do Yuugi. Eu apenas vi rapidamente, mas acredito que se tratava de um quebra-cabeça de peças douradas. Portanto, isso significa que se uma única peça sumir, ele não conseguirá terminar de montar e o tesouro dele não valerá um tostão!

Honda exclama animado:

\- Uau! Você é tão malvado, Jounouchi! Será demais ver a face deprimida daquele bastardo e o desespero dele pela falta da peça.

Então, aproveitando uma janela aberta e que ficava próximo da piscina do colégio, o loiro atira a peça dourada, fazendo-a cair na água.

Quando o objeto afundou, Honda exclamou animado, enquanto gargalhava de felicidade:

\- De fato, isso salvou o nosso dia, Jounouchi!

Enquanto ele exclamava, o loiro pensava consigo mesmo, exibindo uma face de asco:

"Bah! Tesouro! Ele parece uma mulherzinha nojenta com aquela gentileza, bondade e passividade dele! Tudo isso é irritante!"

\- Vamos. – ele fala para Honda e ambos se afastam, sorrindo.

Após as aulas, Yukiko, Nuru, Kisara e Yuugi estão fora da escola, quando Mutou percebe que deixou o seu caderno de anotações embaixo da carteira quando Yukiko falou que queria comentar as anotações das aulas entre eles.

\- Droga! Eu esqueci na sala!

\- Quer que a gente vá junto, Yuugi-kun? – Kisara pergunta em seu usual tom gentil.

\- Não precisa. Eu já volto. – ele fala sorrindo, enquanto voltava para os portões do colégio.

Yukiko suspira discretamente, pois sem o seu amigo ter percebido, ela havia tirado o caderno da mochila dele para colocá-lo embaixo da carteira e somente comentou sobre as anotações, após eles estarem um pouco longe do colégio, pois Kisara e Nuru não podiam se envolver e o seu amigo precisava encontrar Ushio na saída do colégio.

Por precaução, ela trata de distrair as gêmeas quando começa a conversar com elas um assunto aleatório, fazendo-as ficarem de costas para a entrada, com a albina olhando discretamente para o Monitor estudantil que havia se posicionado na entrada, fingindo estar olhando algo ao ver Yuugi voltando para a instituição de ensino.

A meia dragoa se odiava por fazer isso, por mais que soubesse que era necessário, pois havia eventos que precisavam ocorrer e que por causa do seu envolvimento, ela teria que garantir que eles ocorressem, por mais que se odiasse depois, sendo que o evento referente à Ushio era um dos piores, a seu ver e que exigia todo o seu autocontrole para deixar os acontecimentos fluírem, enquanto tirava Kisara e Nuru de cena, ficando aliviada ao ver o quanto era fácil manipulá-las para impedi-las de se envolverem em eventos que não podiam ser alterados.

Portanto, sentindo o seu coração se restringir, enquanto sufocava a dor, ela vira o rosto quando vê Yuugi voltando para elas, enquanto sorria ao mesmo tempo em que Ushio se preparava para interceptá-lo.

\- Hoje, eu termino o quebra-cabeça em casa. Eu fui muito estúpido em trazê-lo para o colégio. Senão fosse a Yukiko-chan...

Então, conforme cruzava o portão, ele para de falar ao ouvir uma voz e se vira para a origem da mesma, avistando um adolescente demasiadamente alto e musculoso, sendo que Mutou podia sentir que a prudência o mandava ficar longe dele, fazendo-o desejar cumprir essa ordem o quanto antes.

\- O seu nome é Yuugi? – ele nota que o menor o observava com confusão em seu semblante, embora fosse nítida a pontada de medo nos olhos ametistas ao olhá-lo, sendo algo que o agradava.

Afinal, ele amava ver o terror nos olhos de suas vítimas.

\- Creio que não me conhece. Eu sou o Monitor estudantil do colégio e meu nome é Ushio. Eu quero fazer uma pergunta.

Yuugi arqueia o cenho, enquanto perguntava visivelmente confuso, pois o adolescente a sua frente não era da sua turma e nunca tinha visto ele em sua vida, pelo menos até onde se lembrava:

\- Qual?

\- Você está sofrendo agressões verbais ou físicas dos seus colegas? Ou seja, você está sofrendo bullying?

Mutou finge confusão e exclama, pois por mais que Jounouchi e Honda o atormentassem e o agredissem, quase todos os dias, não queria vê-los encrencados e algo naquele homem exalava a perigo:

\- Eu não! Eu não sofro bullying.

Ushio cruza os braços e fala, sorrindo:

\- Se acalme! São justamente os que são perseguidos que dizem isso por temerem alguma retaliação. Além disso, eu já investiguei o que aconteceu com você – ele põe ambas as mãos nos ombros de Mutou, falando enquanto sorria – Mas, a partir de agora, pode ficar tranquilo Yuugi! Afinal, eu serei o seu guarda-costas pessoal! Os seus dias de humilhação, agressão e de sofrimento acabaram! Você não precisará mais ficar dependente de três garotas para protegê-lo.

O jovem de cabelos tricolores estava confuso com o ato dele, pois ele não estava solicitando nenhum guarda-costas e não precisava de um.

Mesmo assim, o jovem decide falar novamente para tentar remover qualquer ideia errada de Ushio, embora soubesse que ele estava correto em relação à Katsuya e Hiroto.

Afinal, Jounouchi e Honda o perseguiam e mesmo passando pelas humilhações e agressões físicas em suas mãos, ele não queria causar problemas para eles, pois nunca poderia desejar algo de ruim para alguém, por mais que esse o fizesse sofrer.

Poderia ficar com muita raiva, mas esse sentimento iria se dissipar eventualmente e mesmo furioso, nunca desejaria o mal a outra pessoa:

\- Eu não estou sofrendo perseguição. Acredite em mim. Mesmo assim, eu agradeço a intenção.

Então, ele se afasta, enquanto Ushio sorria, pensando consigo mesmo:

"Parece que eu consegui uma bela vítima. Eu vou ganhar um bom dinheiro."

Quando Mutou voltou para junto das suas amigas, ele decidiu ocultar a conversa estranha de Ushio, pois não via motivo para preocupa-las e para evitar ficar pensando nas palavras dele, o jovem decide se envolver nos comentários sobre as anotações, sendo que ele iria visitar o apartamento das gêmeas para que pudessem estudar para os exames dali a algumas semanas.

No fim da tarde, após estudarem, eles decidiram que iriam sair para comer alguns hambúrgueres, a comida favorita de Yuugi, para em seguida irem a uma Loja de jogos Arcade para jogar alguns jogos, sendo que ele estava ansioso para jogar um novo jogo que havia acabado de chegar ao estabelecimento de jogos que o grupo costumava frequentar.

Dentro do Sennen Pazuru, Atemu estava inquieto, mesmo com o seu sarcófago de volta as mãos do seu futuro anfitrião graças à ação de Yukiko, que juntamente com Kisara e Nuru, detiveram os atos de Jounouchi e Honda.

Essa sensação inquietante havia surgido nele alguns minutos depois de Katsuya segurar a sua urna dourada e ainda persistia, mesmo com o seu sarcófago retornando para as mãos gentis de Yuugi, sendo que o Faraó não sabia a origem de tal sensação.

Porém, após uma profunda análise, ele descobriu que não vinha dele e sim, exteriormente, embora fosse igualmente intrínseca por mais surreal que fosse esse pensamento, considerando que era externa e interna ao mesmo tempo.

O Faraó decide continuar com as suas investigações ao invocar os seus poderes, visando descobrir a origem real dessa sensação e o motivo.

Por precaução, até terminar a sua investigação, ele voltou a incorporar a sua magia em uma das peças douradas para impedir que o seu futuro anfitrião montasse o Sennen Pazuru.

Afinal, todo o cuidado era pouco.

Quando a noite caiu, Jounouchi e Honda andavam por uma rua deserta, conversando animadamente entre si, quando sentem a temperatura em torno deles cai vários graus, abruptamente, os fazendo tremerem de frio, enquanto esfregavam demasiadamente os seus braços, tentando se aquecer, exibindo confusão em seus semblantes pela mudança drástica de temperatura, para depois sentirem que algo os perseguia e era uma sensação tão intensa que ambos passam a olhar aterrorizados para os lados.


	18. O término da investigação de Atemu

**Notas da Autora**

Yukiko decide...

Jounouchi e Honda se encontram...

Atemu se encontra...

Yuugi fica...

**Capítulo 18 - O término da investigação de Atemu**

De repente, surge uma neblina misteriosa que os envolve e ao olharem para trás, eles vem dois olhos brilhantes e de tamanho anormal, não conseguindo ver que pertenciam a um dragão até que avistam um focinho enorme e presas afiadas que desvanece em uma névoa, os fazendo ficarem aterrorizados, fazendo-os imaginar que estavam vendo coisas que não existiam.

Afinal, ao ver deles, dragões não existiam.

Então, eles notam que surge no lugar do dragão um vulto com capuz e o mesmo exibe uma foice imensa, os fazendo gritar de terror, com ambos correndo desesperadamente do local, exibindo o mais puro pavor em seus semblantes, enquanto ficavam ainda mais aterrorizados ao não encontrarem nenhuma porta ou edifício dentre a névoa que se estendia como uma caverna na frente deles, para depois, ficarem aterrorizados ao verem que o vulto voava com o capuz negro tremulando, sendo que Yukiko havia usado mágica para fazer as suas asas ficarem negras, além de se cobrir com um manto negro para simular que era um ceifador da morte.

Ela os perseguia animadamente, se deliciando com o odor de medo que eles exalavam e que chegava as suas narinas, sendo que podia persegui-los à vontade, pois eles estavam presos em sua névoa mágica e apesar de parecerem estar correndo para frente, ambos estavam correndo em círculos, pois a neblina modificava drasticamente a orientação deles, dando a impressão que sempre corriam para frente.

O loiro e o moreno gritavam de terror e procuravam desesperadamente alguma casa ou local para se abrigarem, não conseguindo avistar nada, com a visibilidade estando reduzida a distância de um nariz, sendo que somente conseguiam ver um ao outro, conforme choravam de medo.

Então, se ocultando em uma névoa densa, assumindo a sua forma verdadeira, decide avançar para a próxima fase da sua vingança, agarrando ambos que ficam aterrorizados ao se verem no ar, com ela abrindo a névoa para que avistassem o solo, visando encher o coração deles de medo, enquanto se deliciava com os gritos de terror deles.

Quando ambos erguem os olhos repletos de terror, eles avistam uma dragoa alva e felpuda que faz o coração deles se encher de terror, enquanto ficavam com os olhos esbugalhados, pois estavam vendo um ser que deveria pertencer aos mitos e não a realidade.

Então, a albina os leva a um local isolado da cidade, criando uma barreira mágica no entorno que bloqueava sons e odores, para depois atirá-los perto do chão e assim que eles tocam o solo são conjurados correntes de gelo que prendem Jounouchi, enquanto Honda era envolvido por outro conjunto, conforme ela continuava oculta na névoa, tornando tudo mais aterrador por eles não poderem ver nitidamente o agressor deles, enquanto o mesmo se aproximava lentamente, até que notam que era o ser de capuz negro que se aproximava deles e que ao erguer a mão para o moreno, o puxa bruscamente, surgindo uma espécie de selo em sua testa quando o mesmo a toca com a ponta do dedo indicador, para depois as correntes serem desfeitas.

\- Corra! Vá buscar ajuda! – o loiro exclama desesperado.

Ele fica agoniado ao notar que o moreno não se mexia, mesmo livre das correntes, fazendo-o gritar novamente para que o seu amigo fugisse, até que ouve a sua voz repleta do mais puro desespero:

\- Não consigo me mexer! Eu estou imobilizado! – ele observa o vulto se curvando para pegá-lo do chão, enquanto chorava e implorava desesperadamente – Por favor, não! Eu imploro!

Então, fazendo a sua voz ficar grossa, a albina fala em um sussurro aterrorizante:

\- Quantos inocentes não imploraram para que vocês parassem, enquanto os socava e mesmo assim, vocês continuaram? Quantas vezes um garoto de cabelos tricolores com olhos umedecidos pelas lágrimas não derramadas, pediu para pararem e vocês continuaram o agredindo? Agora, eu pergunto. Por que eu deveria ouvi-los?

Então, o loiro chora aterrorizado ao ver os ossos de Hiroto sendo quebrados, sendo que eles ouvem a voz rouca falar, conforme esmagava um osso de cada vez, começando com cada um dos carpos:

\- Vocês humanos possuem duzentos e seis ossos no corpo. Eu posso quebrar em torno de cem ossos. Nós temos a noite inteira para nos divertir. O som de ossos se quebrando é maravilhoso. Vocês não podem ouvir, mas eu posso ouvir nitidamente com a minha audição.

O loiro luta para se libertar, visando salvar o seu amigo, enquanto ficava aterrorizado, conforme ouvia os gritos de dor lacerante do moreno ao ponto de Honda não ter mais voz, sendo que a sua garganta estava em carne viva, para depois, ter os dentes arrancados um a um, após as unhas terem sido arrancadas e a situação era aterrorizante, pois ele não podia mexer o corpo, se tornando meramente um boneco para ela, que usava a sua magia para impedir que ele sangrasse até a morte, tanto externamente, quanto internamente.

Após terminar com Hiroto, a albina o atira como uma pilha de lixo no lado dela.

Então, a meia dragoa estende a mão para ele, o curando por completo quando uma nevoa alva sagrada caía sobre ele, fazendo desaparecer os ferimentos que sofreu, enquanto refazia os seus dentes, sendo que curava a mente também para ele não enlouquecer.

Após terminar de curá-lo, ela voltar a prendê-lo, para depois, caminhar até o loiro que lutava arduamente contra as correntes, embora fosse uma causa perdida, enquanto o seu rosto se encontrava úmido pelas lágrimas e em seus olhos havia somente o terror. Ele estava aterrorizado com o destino do seu amigo, sabendo que em breve, aquele seria o seu mesmo destino.

Então, a albina estende a temida mão e Katsuya chora desesperado, conforme uma força invisível o puxava até o ser a sua frente, enquanto o loiro tentava lutar desesperadamente contra a sua captura, ficando aterrorizado e igualmente desesperado ao ver que o seu esforço era infrutífero, pois o ser de capuz não se mexia sequer um milímetro, mesmo com ele o golpeando com os pés, sentindo que havia golpeado uma parede de concreto.

Jounouchi chora desesperado ao ver o ser a sua frente estender o indicador, fazendo-o tocar em sua testa, com ele sentindo uma sensação estranha que se apoderava por todo o seu corpo, se fixando em seguida na sua coluna, para depois as correntes desaparecerem, com ele ficando aterrorizado ao ver que não podia se mexer e como o loiro temia, a mesma tortura é aplicada a ele, com o moreno vendo, enquanto ficava apavorado por se ver curado, pois temia passar pelo mesmo sofrimento, novamente.

Após terminar com o loiro, o despreza no canto como se fosse lixo, para depois curá-lo, tornando a prendê-lo com as correntes, enquanto percebia que não tardaria para o sol nascer no horizonte, conforme olhava para o céu.

Ela fecha os olhos e se concentra, descobrindo que as cópias que fez do loiro e do moreno estavam nas respectivas casas deles, fazendo os seus familiares acreditarem que eles estiveram em seus quartos a noite toda.

Após abrir os olhos, a albina vai até ambos e estende a mão para ambos que ficam aterrorizados, até que eles sentem uma forte e inevitável sonolência tomá-los, fazendo-os cair em um sono profundo.

Então, meia dragoa caminha até eles e após se aproximar deles, toca ambas as testas, induzindo por magia o que aconteceu a ambos, para que eles julgassem erroneamente que fora apenas um pesadelo que parecia bem real, modificando a visão dela de uma dragoa das neves para um dragão negro de manchas azuis, pertencente a um anime popular, ajudando no caráter do pesadelo, juntamente com a aparição de capuz se basear em um filme recentemente lançado, pois havia sido proposital a sua escolha de figurino.

Ela também adiciona que eles somente acordariam com o despertador deles tocando, uma vez que já estariam na cama deles, fazendo assim com que eles julgassem que era, de fato, apenas um pesadelo demasiadamente real.

Yukiko também havia usado magia para que eles nunca comentassem daquela noite um para o outro. Se um deles tentasse comentar, a magia o faria se esquecer de comentar.

Afinal, seria estranho se ambos tivessem o mesmo sonho.

Em seguida, ela usa uma magia de substituição, substituindo os clones que estavam deitados na cama com os reais e após eles serem transportados magicamente por troca até os seus quartos, a albina desfaz os clones que desvanecem em uma névoa, enquanto cancelava a sua magia no entorno.

Após terminar a sua vingança, embora tivesse desejado infligir mais dor em ambos, ela sai do local que se encontrava e retorna ao centro de Domino City, passando a caminhar na rua em sua forma humana.

Porém, antes de voltar ao seu apartamento, a albina decide subir para um local alto, próximo a Kame Game Shop e avista pela claraboia do quarto de Yuugi, o mesmo adormecido com a cabeça apoiada no tampão da mesa, enquanto tentava montar o Sennensui (Sennen Pazuru), cujas peças douradas se encontravam na sua frente.

Sorrindo maternalmente, ela entra cuidadosamente no quarto dele usando a claraboia de seu quarto ao mesmo tempo em que usava magia para anular qualquer som em seu entorno e oriundo dela, para depois caminhar até o guarda-roupa do jovem, pegando um edredom, para em seguida cobri-lo cuidadosamente, procurando mantê-lo totalmente envolto, antes de afagar maternalmente a cabeça dele, se retirando em seguida do local, enquanto se dirigia até o seu apartamento.

Dentro das peças do Sennen Pazuru, Atemu percebeu que o jovem adormeceu, pois ele segurava uma das peças douradas em suas mãos.

O Faraó havia acabado de terminar a sua investigação e ficou irado, para não dizer furioso, ao descobrir que a sensação era oriunda de uma das peças que se encontrava demasiadamente longe das outras.

O homem de pele ocre profundo não acreditava que Yuugi seria relapso com as peças douradas, considerando o quanto ele estava focado em montar o item e conforme se recordava de quando sentiu essa sensação, percebeu que a sensação surgiu alguns segundos depois de Jounouchi, pegar o seu sarcófago.

Portanto, ele acreditava que o loiro havia roubado uma das peças douradas e temia que a mesma já estivesse à venda na internet, pois valeria uma quantia considerável, uma vez que era de ouro puro.

Conforme digeria o fato de que o item nunca ficaria completo e que ele não poderia defender Yuugi, Atemu sente um ódio imenso pela dupla que atormentava o jovem, pois além de fazê-lo sofrer, lhe privaram da chance de trazer justiça ao adolescente, sendo que não condenava o seu anfitrião e sim, os que o faziam sofrer.

Ele jurou a si mesmo que caso conseguisse por algum milagre a peça de volta, os faria pagar amargamente pelo que fizeram, pois a sua fúria não poderia ser facilmente contida, pois se tornaria tão necessária quanto respirar.

Porém, naquele instante, não podia fazer nada, além de se deprimir, ficando desolado ao saber que nunca poderia defender o jovem ou trazer a justiça que ele merecia, pois o item nunca seria completado.

Algumas horas depois, no colégio de Domino City, mais precisamente no intervalo, Yukiko comenta que gostaria de ir à biblioteca pegar um livro e pergunta se Kisara e Nuru desejavam segui-la, com as jovens concordando.

Então, Nuru se vira e pergunta para Yuugi, que havia acabado de bocejar por ter ficado até tarde, tentando montar o Sennen Pazuru:

\- Quer nos seguir?

O jovem boceja novamente e comenta, pegando um caderno de dentro da sua mochila, após colocá-la em cima da mesa:

\- Acho que vou ficar para terminar as questões que o professor Omura passou.

\- Você ainda não os terminou, Yuugi-kun? Tem alguma dúvida adicional? – a prateada pergunta.

\- Se tiver alguma dúvida, podemos ajudá-lo.

Yukiko pergunta, sabendo que em outra linha do tempo, Yuugi protelava a realização de muitas das lições que os professores passavam como dever de casa por causa da sua obsessão em montar o Sennensui e a albina não o condenava.

Afinal, em virtude das recordações que tinha da linha do tempo original, ele não tinha amigos e segundo o que o avô dele lhe contou, o Sennen Pazuru concederia um desejo a quem o montasse.

Portanto, desejando ardentemente ter um amigo, ele dedicaria muito tempo da sua vida para tentar montar o Sennen Aitemu, acabando por negligenciar algumas coisas, inclusive os estudos, acabando por ter que fazer as lições em cima da hora, fazendo com que ele não conseguisse assimilar corretamente a matéria e quando conseguiu o seu primeiro amigo, no caso, o Jounouchi, este não se importava com os estudos e acabava arrastando Yuugi para se divertir, com ele o seguindo sem contestá-lo, pois havia ficado feliz por ter um amigo.

Yukiko sabia disso, pois por convivência dele com ela, Nuru e Kisara, a albina pode ver o quanto ele era capaz de ter notas melhores do que tinha na outra linha do tempo.

Porém, o jovem de cabelos espetados e tricolores continuava com o mesmo problema que tinha na linha do tempo original e que era a falta de confiança e a depreciação por si mesmo, que havia sido reduzido até desaparecer, graças à presença de Atemu, tornando-o com o tempo um duelista confiante nas suas habilidades, sem perder a bondade, a amabilidade e a gentileza em seu coração.

Inclusive, a gentileza era a sua maior força.

\- Eu vou refazer os últimos dois cálculos. Podem ir para a biblioteca. – ele fala exibindo o seu típico sorriso.

\- Voltaremos logo, Yuugi-kun. – Yukiko fala sorrindo, antes de se retirar, com Kisara e Nuru se despedindo, também.

Conforme se afastava com as gêmeas, a albina se recordava da imensa vontade que sentia de destroçar Ushio, enquanto suspirava tristemente, pois sabia que precisaria deixar aquela presa para Atemu.

Porém, conforme pensava no fato de não poder reivindicar essa presa em um primeiro momento, nada a impediria de reivindicá-lo em um segundo momento, permitindo que o Monitor estudantil fosse apenas um empréstimo concedido ao Faraó.

Afinal, a penalidade infligida nele não era o ideal para a albina.

Claro, seria um sofrimento imenso, mas havia meios de agravar ou então, modificar para algo bem pior e que seria um deleite para ela.

Inclusive, a albina sorria malignamente ao ter imaginado o castigo perfeito para o ex-Monitor estudantil.

Após elas saírem, Mutou ainda se encontrava finalizando um dos cálculos, quando ouve uma voz conhecida, o fazendo olhar surpreso para a batente da porta da sala de aula.


	19. A surpresa de Jounouchi

**Notas do Autor**

Ushio mostra...

Yuugi decide...

Jounouchi fica...

**Capítulo 19 - A surpresa de Jounouchi**

Ele identifica a pessoa como sendo Ushio, sendo que tentava compreender o motivo dele chama-lo, até que o Monitor estudantil pergunta, enquanto sorria:

\- Pode me acompanhar um pouco?

\- Eu?

Ushio consente e mesmo sem compreender o motivo dele chamá-lo, Yuugi sai da sala de aula e passa a segui-lo pelos corredores, enquanto esperava que fosse algo breve, pois queria voltar para a sala antes que as suas amigas retornassem para que não ficassem preocupadas, pois ele esqueceu o seu celular em casa e por causa disso, não podia ligar para avisá-las.

O jovem não sabia que Yukiko havia procurado se afastar propositalmente, arrastando Kisara e Nuru para que a linha do tempo seguisse o seu curso original, uma vez que a albina não podia modificar aqueles acontecimentos por mais que o seu coração maternal desejasse fazer isso pelo seu amigo.

Então, conforme ele segue o rapaz mais velho, com eles virando o prédio do colégio na direção dos fundos, o jovem de olhos ametistas pergunta curioso, pois estavam andando há alguns minutos:

\- O que você quer me mostrar?

O mesmo dá uma risadinha e fala, sorrindo:

\- Você vai ver e sei que vai adorar.

Então, eles chegam a uma parte que ficava atrás do colégio com Ushio bloqueando, inicialmente, a visão de Mutou que tenta ver o que era, até que o mesmo mostra Jounouchi e Honda feridos, com as costas apoiadas na parede, fazendo Yuugi ficar horrorizado.

\- Jounouchi-kun! Honda-kun! O que aconteceu aqui?

O jovem de cabelos tricolores se encontra demasiadamente chocado ao vê-los feridos e demora em processar o que ocorreu, sendo que Ushio fala, sorrindo de canto, tirando o menor do estupor em que se encontrava:

\- Não se lembra do que eu falei ontem para você? Que eu seria o seu guarda-costas? Por isso, eu dei uma lição neles e também para que esses delinquentes aprendessem a não praticar bullying com os outros. O que achou? É bom vê-los feridos para variar, né?

Mutou exclama desesperado ao olhar para Ushio:

\- Isso está errado!

Então, o jovem corre até eles e se ajoelha na frente de Katsuya e Hiroto, perguntando com evidente desespero em sua voz ao ver o estado lastimável em que eles se encontravam:

\- Vocês estão bem? Jounouchi-kun? Honda-kun?

Então, o loiro fala, com Yuugi não conseguindo decifrar com exatidão a expressão no rosto dele em virtude dos golpes que ele levou em sua face e corpo:

\- E aí? Está satisfeito, Yuugi?

O jovem fica demasiadamente desesperado, exibindo olhos umedecidos pelas lágrimas não derramadas, pois nunca pediria para alguém fazer algo tão cruel.

Afinal, ele era incapaz de se vingar e desejar o mal aos outros por mais que o fizessem sofrer. Simplesmente, era algo próprio da sua natureza gentil e bondosa.

Em decorrência desse fato, vê-los naquele estado deplorável era demasiadamente horrível para Yuugi, que sentia o seu coração se restringir pelo ato perverso de Ushio, a seu ver e exclama:

\- Você está enganado! Eu nunca pediria para alguém fazer uma coisa horrível dessas! Eu sempre procurei evitar que a Yuki...

Então, antes que continuasse falando, Ushio empurra o menor bruscamente para o lado, fazendo-o cair, enquanto se aproximava da dupla, exclamando:

\- Eu ainda não acabei com eles!

Ao se aproximar do loiro, dá um chute violento em seu tórax, o jogando fortemente contra a parede, sendo que Yuugi corre e fica entre a dupla e Ushio, esticando os seus braços, enquanto usava o seu corpo como escudo, implorando desesperadamente:

\- Pare! Por favor!

Ushio pergunta, demonstrando um misto de confusão e de incredulidade para o ato inesperado de Mutou, a seu ver, considerando o que ele pesquisou sobre o jovem e sobre as agressões verbais e físicas que Jounouchi e Honda, praticavam contra ele, sempre que Yukiko, Nuru e Kisara não se encontravam junto dele:

\- O que é isso, Yuugi? Você quer protegê-los? Você é alguém estranho, ou melhor, bizarrro. É a sua chance de desforra. Bata neles e se vingue deles por todas as vezes que eles agrediram você, fisicamente e verbalmente. É a sua chance de desforra. Qualquer um em seu lugar, adoraria ter a oportunidade de se vingar daqueles que o fizessem sofrer.

Então, o jovem de olhos ametistas exclama desesperado:

\- Além de ser errado, eu nunca faria isso aos meus amigos!

Jounouchi ouve o que ele fala, após ficar protetoramente na frente deles.

O seu ato e fala o deixa estarrecido, pois nunca imaginou que ouviria Yuugi se referir a eles como amigos, considerando tudo o que sofreu nas mãos deles.

A atitude de Mutou era, praticamente, surreal.

Então Ushio fala, exibindo incredulidade em sua face, após rir das palavras do adolescente de cabelos tricolores que estava na sua frente:

\- Seus amigos?! Fala sério! Eles praticavam bullying em você quase todos os dias quando aquela Yukiko não estava com você. Por acaso, você se esqueceu dos atos deles e do que eles falavam?

Quando Ushio pensa na albina, ele fica com muita raiva quando surge um sentimento inesperado de medo em relação a ela, pois ouvira falar sobre a reputação dela e por mais que acreditasse que poderia fazer frente à albina, ás vezes, surgia uma voz na sua cabeça, questionando se de fato, podia derrotá-la, juntamente com a sensação de medo ao pensar em sua fúria, sendo que surgiam tais sentimentos, de forma menos intensa, quando vinha a imagem de Kisara e Nuru na sua mente.

Conforme pensava nisso, descobriu que não se importaria se ela o atacasse, sendo que sorriu frente a esse pensamento, enquanto suprimia qualquer sentimento ou sensações contrárias ao que sentia naquele instante.

Afinal, se a derrotasse, poderia usar essa fama para aumentar o medo que sentiam dele.

Conforme se imaginava derrotando Yukiko, lhe veio à mente os rostos de Kisara e de Nuru. Ao questionar o motivo dos rostos surgirem, novamente, em sua mente, ele se recorda de que as conhecia de algum lugar, longe do colégio.

Então, ele sai dos seus pensamentos com Yuugi falando em um fio de voz, pois não acreditava piamente no argumento que pretendia usar para justificar os atos que o faziam sofrer:

\- Não era bullying. Eram aulas para ser homem.

Mutou estava mentido para o Monitor Estudantil, visando evitar que eles continuassem sofrendo. Era uma tentativa dele de salvá-los, pois não desejava ver as pessoas feridas.

Portanto, por mais que o humilhassem, além de feri-lo fisicamente e verbalmente, o jovem nunca desejaria que eles sofressem e por isso, se esforçava tanto em protegê-los de Ushio.

Afinal, ao vê-los naquele estado deplorável, ele passa a desejar fazer de tudo para salvá-los do Monitor estudantil, sendo que ele teria essa atitude com qualquer um que se encontrasse sofrendo nas mãos de outra pessoa. Yuugi faria de tudo para salvar essa pessoa, não importando se era um inimigo ou não.

Ushio comenta, após dar de ombros, absorvendo as falas e reações inusitadas do adolescente de cabelos tricolores na sua frente, pois nunca imaginou que as testemunharia em sua vida:

\- Deixa para lá. Você é bizarro, mesmo. Afinal, defende aqueles que lhe humilharam, além de agredi-lo verbalmente e fisicamente. Independente disso, Yuugi... – o jovem de olhos ametistas olha para ele - Você tem que me pagar pelo meu trabalho! Duas mil pratas por ser o seu guarda-costas!

O jovem fica chocado com o valor e exclama:

\- O que disse?! Duas mil pratas?!

\- Por esse valor, você pode bater neles o quanto quiser. Assim, terá a sua vingança. Eu até acho que está saindo barato para você. Fique a vontade para retribuir tudo o que eles fizeram.

Yuugi demonstra não querer fazer isso ao negar veemente com a cabeça, enquanto Ushio sorria malignamente, pois havia percebido que ele não faria nada com os que estavam caídos atrás dele.

Apenas falou aquilo para se divertir com as reações de sua presa.

Afinal, ver o medo, terror e desespero em seus semblantes, era demasiadamente aprazível a ele e por isso, estava atormentando o adolescente menor com as suas palavras, decidindo que iria se divertir um pouco mais ao ver o quanto ele parecia querer defendê-los, dele.

O Monitor Estudantil confessava que aquela presa estava sendo absolutamente prazerosa e se soubesse que ele era tão bizarro, teria feito tudo aquilo há um tempo, atrás.

Pelo menos, a seu ver, havia conseguido encontrar a sua fonte de diversão e mal via a hora de começar a ameaçá-lo, conseguindo uma boa fonte de dinheiro, enquanto que iria se deliciar, o fazendo vivenciar o medo diariamente e a sua aparência apenas contribuía para a sua diversão doentia.

\- Ué? Então, você prefere que eu mesmo dê um trato mais caprichado neles? Confesso que meus punhos e pés ainda não estão satisfeitos.

Yuugi se encontrava quieto, pois assimilava tudo o que acontecia, sendo que nunca havia tomado a iniciativa antes, ainda mais em conflitos, enquanto que se recordava de tudo o que passou nas mãos deles e depois, os seus próprios sentimentos para a situação como um todo, inclusive o fato de não desejar que ninguém sofresse, além de não nutrir qualquer ódio por alguém, não importando o quanto fosse atormentado e ferido por essa pessoa.

Porém, era a primeira vez em sua vida que se levantava para salvar aqueles que o atormentavam e feriam.

Afinal, uma coisa era não desejar o mal a alguém. Outra coisa era ficar entre aqueles que lhe machucaram e outro que desejava machucá-los a título de punição pelos atos daqueles que estava defendendo.

Yuugi concordava que os seus atos eram bizarros, no mínimo e ao pensar nisso, no que ele precisava fazer para salvá-los, questionava a si mesmo o motivo de chegar a tal extremo para defender aqueles que lhe feriam, sabendo que acabaria sofrendo novas dores.

Porém, conforme refletia, descobriu que o seu coração nunca permitiria que ele virasse as costas ou que permitisse que pessoas fossem agredidas na sua frente sem que ele fizesse nada para salvá-las, sendo que não media esforços em salvar alguém, mesmo que este fosse aquele que lhe feria. Simplesmente, ele sabia que não poderia ir contra a bondade e a gentileza que tomava o seu ser. Era inconcebível a ele ter qualquer outra atitude que não fosse salvar a pessoa, independentemente do que ela lhe fez ou se era desconhecida para ele.

Portanto, o adolescente de olhos ametistas passa a sentir uma coragem súbita o tomando para enfrentar o homem à sua frente ao ficar defensivamente na frente de Jounouchi e Honda, defendendo aqueles que o atormentavam e o agrediam, sendo que ao ver o estado deplorável deles, qualquer dúvida restante em sua mente é espanada, enquanto ele tomava a sua decisão e que consistia no fato de salvar a qualquer custo, Katsuya e Hiroto.

Então, após ser inundado por essa coragem súbita oriunda do seu coração que desejava evitar que ambos sofressem ainda mais, ele exclama com determinação, enquanto fechava os olhos, se preparando para a dor que sentiria, pois sabia que Ushio iria cumpri-las, assim que a sua boca proferisse tais palavras.

\- Não faça mais nada com eles! Se preferir, bata em mim!

Jounouchi fica estarrecido e arregala aos ouvir as palavras de Yuugi, que estava se oferecendo como saco de pancada no lugar dele e de Honda para protegê-los de Ushio, mesmo após o tratamento que sempre davam para ele.

\- Eu não entendo você... Mas vou fazer o que me pede.

Então, ele pega Yuugi pelas lapelas do casaco do colégio, enquanto falava, sorrindo malignamente:

\- Sabe? Eu não gosto de maltratar ninguém. Por isso, o que eu vou fazer agora se chama aviso. É bom você já saber o que o aguarda, caso não me pague.

Então, ele começa a surrar Yuugi várias vezes, com Jounouchi o vendo levar socos e chutes violentos, fazendo-o olhar chocado para o adolescente a sua frente, o máximo que o seu rosto ferido permitia, enquanto exclamava em pensamento, assimilando o ato de alguém que sofria nas mãos deles e que mesmo assim, ainda se levantava para defendê-los e não obstante, se propôs a ser espancado no lugar dele e de Honda, para que não ficassem mais feridos do que já se encontravam.

Essa bondade e gentileza deixaram o loiro em uma perda de palavras, enquanto um forte e opressor sentimento de culpa o tomava, conforme se recordava de tudo o que fez contra ele.

"Por que está fazendo isso? É só ficar quieto como você sempre faz. É só não resistir que nada disso vai acontecer com você. Está fazendo tudo isso para nos proteger, Yuugi?"


	20. A decisão de Jounouchi

**Notas da Autora**

Yuugi decide...

Jounouchi fica...

Katsuya decide...

**Capítulo 20 - A decisão de Jounouchi**

Enquanto Yuugi estava sendo surrado, ele se recordava das peças douradas do Sennen Pazuru e o seu desejo, repetindo-o mentalmente:

"Eu quero um amigo de verdade. Alguém que não me desaponte e a quem eu não vou desapontar. Um amigo verdadeiro."

Quando ele caiu no chão, Ushio acerta mais um chute no estômago de Mutou, fazendo-o se recolher em posição fetal por causa da dor pungente em seu corpo e abdômen, enquanto falava:

\- Eu vou deixar assim por enquanto. Traga as duas mil pratas até amanhã – ele pega a sua faca e lambe a lâmina, falando com uma face que era insana ao nível da crueldade – Se não trouxer, vai descobrir que existem dores piores... Como esta minha amiga aqui. Entendeu?

Então, ele guarda o canivete e se afasta com as mãos no bolso, gargalhando malignamente, enquanto o jovem de orbes ametistas se arrastava até o outro lado, para depois falar mentalmente:

"Maldito Ushio! Você que é o verdadeiro bandido!"

Então, ele suspira, para depois continuar falando em pensamento, enquanto gerenciava as dores intensas que o tomavam:

"Mas eu não posso fazer nada. Ele é grande e forte. Eu não tenho a mínima chance e não quero arriscar que a Yukiko-chan acabe ferida, pois eu não sei se ela poderia enfrentá-lo e mesmo que pudesse, eu não suportaria vê-la cometendo um assassinato. Afinal, se eu considerar a sua ira com os atos de Jounouchi-kun e Honda-kun, ela provavelmente espancaria Ushio-san até a morte. Ademais, não quero que ninguém morra por minha causa. Eu não quero mais essa violência. Além disso, se a Yukiko-chan não for forte o suficiente, pode acabar sendo morta nas mãos dele – nisso, ele treme ao imaginar a sua amiga de infância sendo morta na sua frente – Não! Não posso envolvê-la e muito menos, a Kisara-chan e a Nuru-chan, mesmo que elas pratiquem Kung Fu, sendo mestras substitutas no estilo do Dragão e da escola de Kenjutsu, Hiten no Mitsurugi Ryuu. Eu não quero ver nenhuma delas ferida por minha causa. Portanto, eu tenho que dar o dinheiro sem resistir, enquanto que não posso falar o que aconteceu para elas.

Após alguns minutos, surgem sons de passos se aproximando do local, com o jovem reconhecendo a voz de suas amigas de infância:

\- Yuugi-kun! Yuugi-kun!

\- Yuugi-kun, onde você está?

\- Yuugi-kun, responda!

Jounouchi, que estava parcialmente acordado, ouve as vozes de Yukiko, Nuru e Kisara, sendo que ele estava olhando para o adolescente menor que havia assumido uma postura defensiva para protegê-los do Monitor Estudantil e conforme o observava, percebeu que Mutou estava muito machucado e que lutava para se levantar.

Enquanto olhava para ele, o loiro se recordava das palavras dele e do fato de considera-los seus amigos.

Amigo era uma palavra que Katsuya não dava a devida profundidade até aquele dia.

Claro, Honda era o seu amigo. Mas ouvir de Yuugi aquela palavra, justo daquele que eles viviam praticando bullying na ausência de Yukiko, Nuru e Kisara, com Yuugi sempre as detendo para que não batessem neles, o deixava desorientado.

Se bem, que desorientado não era a palavra certa para o que o loiro sentia naquele instante. Talvez fosse culpa ou uma sensação que não conseguia descrever e que deixava um gosto amargo em sua boca como o fel ao se recordar do tratamento que deu ao Yuugi e que mesmo após ser humilhado, sofrendo algumas agressões leves, reagiu a um adolescente muito maior e mais forte, apenas para protegê-lo, sendo que ele nunca reagia por mais que o provocassem.

Porém, quando eles estavam em perigo e com ferimentos, ele se levantou e reagiu, usando o seu corpo como escudo para poupá-los de novos golpes, acabando por ser surrado no processo, ainda mais ao se oferecer como um saco de pancada para Ushio, visando que ele não os atacasse mais.

Jounouchi tentava compreender Yuugi e o seu gesto ilógico, sendo que, inicialmente, eles pensaram que Ushio os espancou a pedido de Mutou, para depois descobrir que o jovem nunca pediria algo assim ao ver o quanto ele desejava protegê-los, mesmo que isso o fizesse sofrer e sentir dor.

Sua mente queria registrar o que era o sentimento, mas o seu coração não desejava naquele momento, pois se sentiria mais miserável do que já se sentia e não tinha pressa em agravar esse quadro, ainda mais pelo fato de ter roubado uma das peças dele sem que o adolescente menor percebesse, apenas por desforra.

Então, ele sai dos seus pensamentos com as vozes do trio de amigas de Mutou que exclamavam desesperadas, conforme corriam até o seu amigo.

\- Yuugi-kun, o que aconteceu?

\- Yuugi-kun, fale comigo!

\- Qual foi o bastardo que fez isso, Yuugi-kun?

Ele as observa ajudando Yuugi a se levantar, demonstrando preocupação em seus semblantes ao olharem o estado dele e passa a refletir sobre os seus atos para com ele. Tudo o que fez. Toda a humilhação e agressões físicas que aplicou nele quando estava muito irritado com tudo e com todos, desejando descontar em alguém, enquanto considerava a gentileza e a bondade de Mutou como algo revoltante e igualmente asqueroso ao ponto de irritá-lo demasiadamente.

Conforme analisava atentamente os seus sentimentos, ele havia descoberto que a raiva que sentia não era pelo Yuugi ter esses sentimentos que Jounouchi julgava serem menos do que lixo e algo vergonhoso para qualquer um. Ou seja, não era por causa dos sentimentos em si, mas porque ele era incapaz de ter tais sentimentos e estava tão revoltado com os golpes que levava na vida como a perda do pai que idolatrava e a preferência de sua genitora por Shizuka, que decidiu descontar a sua raiva, dor e frustação no mundo e em Yuugi, pois o seu coração cristalino, gentil e amável, transbordando bondade era a personificação do oposto que vivenciava em sua vida, o fazendo sentir mais raiva do mundo, acabando por escolher Yuugi como o seu alvo.

Ele acreditava que era o mesmo com Honda.

Afinal, tal como ele, Honda odiava o mundo e sempre estava batendo em algo para descontar a sua amargura, fosse um telefone, poste ou em uma gangue, assim como Jounouchi fazia. Nesse aspecto, ambos eram iguais e provavelmente, por causa disso, se tornaram amigos.

Yuugi é auxiliado por Kisara, Yukiko e Nuru que estavam horrorizadas ao verem os seus machucados, tocando-o com as mãos trêmulas, enquanto exibiam orbes lacrimosos.

Então, Mutou surpreende todos quando caminha em direção a Jounouchi e Honda, sendo que mesmo sem saber o que ocorreu, Nuru e Kisara notaram que eles não estavam envolvidos no espancamento do amigo delas.

Ao se aproximar de ambos, ele pergunta com evidente preocupação em sua face;

\- Está doendo muito? Querem ajuda?

Ele fica chocado ao ver a feição de genuína preocupação e gentileza para com ele e Honda, justamente os dois alunos que o humilhavam e que o agrediram, não no nível que Ushio fez, enquanto se recordava do fato de que mesmo o agredindo, Yuugi sempre detinha Yukiko, Nuru e Kisara de espanca-los, embora elas os fizessem pelas costas dele, quando o encontravam na rua.

Mesmo assim, não mudava o fato de que ele as impedia de atacá-los, apesar de tudo o que fizeram e conforme pensava nisso, juntamente com o ato dele de roubar a peça dourada de Mutou apenas por maldade, ele passa a sentir uma grande vergonha e fala, sem ter coragem de erguer o rosto para encarar a face gentil imersa em preocupação, enquanto se sentia o pior lixo do mundo:

\- Não. Nós estamos acostumados com isso. Afinal, sempre estamos em alguma briga. Você não está acostumado. Vá para casa.

\- Você o ouviu, Yuugi-kun. Vamos levá-lo até a sua casa. – Yukiko fala, o ajudando a andar.

\- Sim. O seu jii-chan vai ficar horrorizado ao vê-lo assim. O que aconteceu? O que Honda e Jounouchi têm a ver com isso?

Nisso, eles se afastam e Jounouchi ouve Yuugi responder:

\- Já foi resolvido. Não se preocupem.

\- Claro que estamos preocupadas. Por favor, fale quem fez isso com você? Pelo estado deles, é evidente o fato de que não foram eles que o agrediram. – a prateada pergunta desesperada.

\- A Kisara-chan está certa. Por favor, nos dê um nome ou o descreva. Nós vamos caçá-lo. – a morena fala com o semblante triste ao ver os ferimentos dele.

\- Eu prometo não matá-lo, Yuugi-kun. Vou apenas quebrar alguns ossos. Talvez, deixá-lo paralitico, por exemplo. – Yukiko começa a lista o que faria.

\- Eu sei que vai cumprir o que prometeu. Mas ele não vai mais importunar. Podemos nos esquecer dele? Eu só quero descansar e tomar algum remédio para dor. – ele tenta desesperadamente convencer Yukiko a se esquecer do assunto.

\- Será que devemos levar o Yuugi-kun a enfermaria do colégio? – a prateada pergunta preocupada.

\- Eu acho que devemos levá-lo à enfermaria.

\- Eu também acho.

\- Eu não quero ir para a enfermaria. Eles vão exigir um nome e não quero dar. Eu vou para casa.

O trio de garotas se entreolha, com a albina perguntando:

\- Quer passar no médico, Yuugi-kun? Tem uma clínica aqui perto. Você está ferido.

\- Eu estou bem. Obrigado por se preocuparem. – ele fala timidamente – O jii-chan pode me ajudar. Não estou tão ferido.

\- Tem certeza?

\- Eu tenho certeza, Kisara-chan. Inclusive, eu acho que posso ir para casa, sozinho. Não é justo vocês perderem a aula.

\- Não vamos deixa-lo sozinho no estado em que você se encontra. – a morena fala, negando veemente com a cabeça.

\- Mas...

\- Sem _"mas", _Yuugi-kun. Você não estará andando sem ter uma de nós, junto de você. – a prateada fala sem ceder.

Ele olha para o trio que exibia determinação em seus olhos e suspira, consentindo, sendo que Yukiko fala:

\- Eu vou levá-lo até a casa dele. Vocês podem levar nossos materiais, depois? Daqui a pouco, o intervalo termina e o próximo professor não sabe que estávamos no colégio.

\- Eu só espero que nenhum dos outros alunos comente sobre isso. – a prateada comenta, massageando as têmporas.

\- Verdade. Se eles comentarem, teremos problemas. – a morena fala, massageando a nuca, após suspirar.

\- Eu vou assistir às aulas! Não quero trazer problemas e...

Ele começa a falar desesperadamente, mas é calado perante o olhar delas, para depois, a albina sorrir maternalmente, enquanto falava gentilmente:

\- Não se preocupe, Yuugi-kun. Não teremos problema. Se você quer ir até o seu jii-chan, nós iremos. Depois, ele pode conversar com o diretor.

\- Tem certeza?

\- Sim. Vá para casa, Yuugi-kun. Vamos levar o seu material e o da Yukiko-chan. – Nuru fala sorrindo de forma confortadora ao apoiar a mão em um dos ombros dele.

\- E estaremos em sua casa com as lições e com o conteúdo das aulas. – Kisara fala sorrindo gentilmente, apoiando a mão no outro ombro dele.

\- Obrigado. – ele agradece emocionado.

\- Vamos, Yuugi-kun. – ela fala sorrindo, o ajudando a andar.

Antes que ela se afastasse por completo, a albina lança uma magia na sala de aula deles, sendo que esse poder faria os alunos se esquecerem de comentar sobre a ausência de ambos.

Inclusive, quando alguém tentasse comentar sobre isso, a magia o faria esquecer no mesmo segundo.

Yukiko confessava que estava sendo demasiadamente difícil para ela não ir até Ushio para vingar o que ele fez ao seu amigo. Era preciso toda a sua força de vontade para deixar aquela presa para Atemu, somente podendo reivindicá-lo como presa, depois.

Afinal, a albina era plenamente ciente que havia acontecimentos que não podia alterar, enquanto que em outros, podia intervir parcialmente e em algumas situações, a albina poderia alterá-las ao seu bel prazer.

No caso de Ushio, ela tinha que deixar os acontecimentos fluírem como deveria ser na linha do tempo original, concordando que era um autêntico exercício de autocontrole e só podia esperar que a sua força de vontade fosse suficiente para não modificar os eventos que envolviam aquele acontecimento, tal como o atual, sendo que este seria um grande teste para ela e a albina esperava conseguir passar com exatidão nesse teste dificílimo.

Após Yuugi se afastar com a ajuda de Yukiko, Nuru e Kisara retornam ao pátio, deixando o loiro e o moreno caídos no local, conforme a vontade deles.

Jounouchi tinha ouvido a conversa deles e fica estarrecido com o que ouviu, juntamente com o desespero de Yuugi para que Yukiko não atacasse Ushio, fazendo de tudo para salvá-lo da fúria da albina ao não denunciar quem o havia ferido.

Afinal, os eventuais socos e chutes que davam em Yuugi, nunca haviam sido fortes. Se eles quisessem, poderiam ter ferido gravemente Mutou, caso o socassem como faziam contra outras gangues.

Quanto a Ushio, o mesmo estava em um nível diferente, pois ele bateu com força em Mutou várias vezes e de um jeito brutal. Mesmo assim, o jovem de cabelos tricolores estava fazendo de tudo para salvar o Monitor Estudantil da fúria das três amigas dele e considerando a fama da albina, fora dos muros da escola e o fato de terem experimentando uma amostra grátis da força dela, segundo o que ela explicou a eles, após retribuir os socos e eventuais chutes que eles deram em Yuugi, ele passou a comparar a força dos punhos de Ushio com os da albina, com o loiro chegando à conclusão do resultado de uma luta entre ambos. O resultado era que não sobraria nada do Monitor estudantil, que por sua vez, teria muitos ossos quebrados, sendo a coisa mais suave que aconteceria a ele.

Afinal, mesmo a albina possuindo uma aparência meiga e delicada, era surpreendente a força que ela tinha e que surpreendeu ambos quando foram golpeados pela primeira vez. Era simplesmente assustador, pois de tanto eles brigarem, ambos tinham experiência para analisar a capacidade do soco de um oponente e a sua postura.

Portanto, sabiam que Yukiko quebraria Ushio como se fosse um graveto e este era um pensamento demasiadamente assustador, considerando a aparência meiga e delicada dela.

O loiro ajuda Honda a se levantar quando ele recobra a consciência, sendo que estava no limiar da inconsciência quando Mutou chegou, para depois ficar inconsciente em virtude dos golpes.

Enquanto ajudava o seu amigo, Katsuya olha na direção da piscina da escola e após refletir sobre tudo o que aconteceu e os atos de Yuugi, ele toma uma decisão para tentar reduzir a sensação que sentia de ser o pior lixo do mundo.

Após o término das aulas daquele dia, com os professores não se incomodando com o estado dos dois, uma vez que isso era quase que usual, limitando a perguntar se eles desejavam passar na enfermaria do colégio, Jounouchi se despediu de Honda na porta do colégio, com o moreno comentando que iria tomar um remédio quando chegasse em casa e ao questionar o seu amigo se ele não queria mesmo acompanhá-lo, Katsuya dá uma desculpa qualquer e após Hiroto se afastar com um aceno, o loiro vai até a escola.

Conforme se dirigia até a piscina, ele se recorda que Honda não queria ouvir o que aconteceu, após ele ficar inconsciente e somente aceitou ouvir a parte de que Yuugi não havia mandado Ushio bater neles.

Porém, mesmo não querendo ouvir, o loiro o obrigou a escutar, fazendo surgir uma carranca na face do moreno, após o término do relato.

Jounouchi sabia que o seu amigo considerou o que Mutou fez e disse, mas sabia, também, que Hiroto era muito mais orgulhoso do que ele, assim como, cabeça-dura.

Portanto, sabia que mesmo que ele tenha considerado algo, ainda não era o suficiente para ter alguma consideração para o jovem de orbes ametistas.

Katsuya espana esses pensamentos para longe ao se aproximar da área da piscina e aproveitando o fato de que não tinha ninguém no local, pois havia acabado de anoitecer, ele mergulha na água e após vários minutos, apalpando o chão ao mergulhar, se limitando ao local que ele havia visto a peça dourada cair, Jounouchi fica surpreso ao ter a visão de algo brilhando próximo dele e tomado pela curiosidade, se aproxima do brilho, percebendo que vinha da peça dourada, enquanto a pegava com uma de suas mãos.

Ao nadar para a superfície, ele percebe que o objeto não estava brilhando e passa a julgar que estava vendo coisas, pois não havia motivo para algo brilhar por si mesmo e conforme pensava nisso, acreditava que fora o brilho da lua que incidiu no objeto, pois esta era uma explicação mais plausível do que o objeto brilhar por si mesmo, sem ele saber que o objeto emitiu um brilho por si mesmo.

O loiro sai da piscina e mesmo sentindo frio, Katsuya ignora essa sensação, enquanto pulava o muro ao usar uma árvore para escalá-lo, decidindo que não iria passar em casa para se secar, pois precisava entregar aquela peça ao seu dono o quanto antes, sendo que esperava encontrar o avô de Yuugi para que este entregasse o objeto ao Mutou, pois ele não tinha coragem, ainda, de olhar nos olhos ametistas do menor, após tudo o que fez contra ele, além de não desejar explicar como encontrou o objeto.

Afinal, o loiro sentia muita vergonha dos seus atos contra o adolescente de cabelos tricolores e confessava que não tinha coragem de encará-lo, após tudo o que fez contra ele.

Portanto, ao usar o avô de Yuugi para entregar o objeto, Jounouchi iria garantir que o jovem não soubesse quem entregou a peça a Sugoroku, além de pedir para que ele não revelasse quem foi que lhe entregou o objeto, sendo que também explicaria o motivo do neto dele estar machucado, pois ele acreditava que Mutou não contou ao seu avô sobre quem o feriu e o motivo, considerando o seu ato de ocultar Ushio das suas amigas.

Pelo que o loiro compreendeu, ele sempre pensava em proteger os outros e o ato de não revelar o culpado, iria impedir que o seu avô entrasse em desavença com o Monitor Estudantil, pois Yuugi temia que houvesse alguma retaliação, acabando por ferir quem ele amava.

Pelo menos, era nisso que Katsuya acreditava, sendo que teria a confirmação de sua hipótese, assim que conversasse com Sugoroku.


	21. Sennen Pazuru

**Notas da Autora**

Yuugi decide...

Jounouchi se encontra com...

Yuugi fica...

Dentro do Sennen Aitemu...

**Capítulo 21 - Sennen Pazuru**

Yuugi se encontrava em seu quarto, gerenciando a dor que sentia, sendo que estava se refazendo das várias perguntas que o seu avô fez, após ficar horrorizado ao ver o estado do seu neto, para em seguida, auxiliá-lo com os curativos, junto da albina que o havia auxiliado e escoltado ele até a casa dele.

Após o término das aulas, as gêmeas foram até a casa do seu amigo de infância para saberem como ele estava, com o jovem pegando o conteúdo que foi dado nas aulas e as lições de casa, com as suas amigas ficando junto dele até alguns minutos, atrás, demonstrando preocupação em seus olhos, para depois, voltarem para os seus respectivos apartamentos, se despedindo do amigo e do avô dele, com Sugoroku (Solomon), sendo ciente que o seu filho desejava ter um amigo para saber como seriam as conversas com outro homem, uma vez que Yukiko, Nuru e Kisara eram garotas.

No seu quarto, o jovem de cabelos tricolores se encontrava demasiadamente preocupado ao ver que a quantia no seu pequeno cofre em cima da sua mesa era insuficiente para pagar o valor que Ushio ordenou que ele pagasse e comenta consiga si mesmo, após suspirar em desalento:

\- O que eu vou fazer? Duas mil pratas? Onde eu vou conseguir tanto dinheiro? Não tem como eu conseguir essa quantia até amanhã! É impossível.

Então, inconscientemente, buscando algum conforto, sem perceber o que fazia, ele pega as peças do Sennen Pazuru que estavam em cima da sua mesa de estudos e começa a montar, enquanto estava pensando consigo mesmo, inerte ao que as suas mãos faziam:

\- O que eu faço? Se eu não pagar, vou sofrer amanhã. – ele se recorda de Tetsuo lambendo a lâmina do canivete com uma face retorcida de prazer demente, fazendo-o tremer intensamente – O que eu posso fazer? Ele vai me matar, com certeza!

No labirinto da alma que se encontrava iluminado pelo brilho do coração gentil do jovem de olhos ametistas, Atemu podia sentir o que aconteceu a Yuugi, enquanto estava sentado em seu trono de pedra, conforme o jovem tocava as peças, acabando por ouvir os pensamentos dele, enquanto era tomado por uma fúria sem precedentes ao tentar deduzir quem havia ferido uma alma tão nobre e de coração cristalino, pois só tinha acesso aos pensamentos quando o jovem comentava algo, além de sentir os sentimentos relacionados a esses pensamentos que iam até ele.

Ademais, ele também sentia o forte terror que acometia o jovem e desejava mais do que tudo, pode confortá-lo e aplacar esse medo intenso, de alguma forma, enquanto ficava furioso ao ter um vislumbre de que o medo do adolescente era proveniente de alguém, mas que ele ainda não conseguia discernir de quem era.

Inicialmente, ele achou que os ferimentos e medo intenso que tomavam o jovem de olhos ametistas haviam sido obra de Jounouchi e Honda, uma vez que ouvira várias vezes o pensamento do adolescente sobre eles, sabendo que eles atormentavam o jovem quando Yukiko, Nuru e Kisara não estavam perto dele.

Nesses momentos o seu sangue fervia e ele confessava que havia imaginado as várias formas que os baniria para o esquecimento em um Yami no game, enquanto ficava revoltado ao mesmo tempo ao se recordar que isso nunca iria acontecer, pois Katsuya havia roubado uma das peças douradas, com Atemu acreditando piamente que a peça se encontrava a venda no mercado negro e que em virtude desse fato, o Sennen Pazuru nunca seria completado, fazendo-o ficar selado para sempre dentro do item, enquanto que não poderia distribuir a justiça que o adolescente merecia ao punir aqueles que invadiam a fronteira do coração de Mutou.

Então, após ouvir melhor os pensamentos do jovem, mesmo sabendo que não poderia fazer nada, o Faraó descobriu que não foram Jounouchi e Honda que o feriram daquela forma. O culpado era Ushio Tetsuo, com Atemu descobrindo através dos pensamentos do jovem de olhos ametistas, que ele ficou ferido por ter protegido ambos do Monitor Estudantil, pelo que compreendeu, chegando ao ponto de chama-los de amigos, além de se oferecer como um saco de pancada para que Ushio não continuasse batendo em Katsuya e Hiroto.

Ao assimilar os fragmentos das memórias que recebia através das peças douradas, os reunindo da melhor forma possível, o Faraó massageia as têmporas com os dedos, para depois suspirar cansado, pois o seu futuro anfitrião era demasiadamente peculiar com o seu coração cristalino, gentil e bondoso.

Portanto, ele devia ter previsto algo assim, considerando que o conhecia há oito anos, desde que Yuugi tocou pela primeira vez no item, passando a receber a luz quente, gentil, plácida e confortadora que emanava dele para as câmaras da memória de Atemu.

Então, ao pensar no fato de que seria obrigado a assistir tudo de dentro do item, sem poder distribuir a justiça que o jovem merecia em um Yami no Game, julgando o verdadeiro caráter da pessoa e condenando-a com um jogo de penalidade, ele sente uma grande fúria e proporcional a sua ira, era a sua tristeza. Uma tristeza imensa que o engolfava, fazendo-o cerrar os dentes e punhos ao pensar em sua prisão eterna dentro do item, sem poder salvar a luz gentil da maldade do mundo por causa da falta de uma única peça dourada.

Fora do item, Yuugi ainda estava pensando na sua situação atual até que solta o item ao perceber o que estava fazendo, para depois falar:

\- Ei! Não é hora para isso! Preciso pensar em alguma saída se eu não quiser morrer... Afinal, não vou conseguir pagar as duas mil pratas para Ushio-san.

Então, ele pensa consigo mesmo, olhando para as peças douradas na sua frente:

"Bem, só ficar pensando não vai fazer o dinheiro surgir do nada. Pelo menos, montando o Sennen Pazuru, eu me distraio um pouco e quem sabe, eu não tenha alguma solução para a minha situação nesse interim? Afinal, uma mente calma permite ver além. Pelo menos, foi o que elas me falaram."

Então, o jovem volta a montar o Sennen Aitemu, com o som das peças se encaixando, sendo que os sons preenchiam o seu quarto, enquanto ele comentava em um misto de surpresa e animação:

\- Ei! Encaixou! Então, eu precisava girar a peça, depois de coloca-la. Portanto, esta peça deve entrar aqui...

Enquanto Mutou se encontrava compenetrado em montar o Sennen Pazuru, exibindo animação pela facilidade que as peças se encaixavam uma após a outra, sem saber que foi graças à remoção da magia de Atemu em uma delas, que o permitiu continuar encaixando as peças, Sugoroku se encontrava na calçada em frente à loja, varrendo-a.

Então, algo chama a sua atenção e ao olhar para o seu lado direito, ele avista um adolescente loiro que usava o mesmo uniforme do seu neto, sendo evidente o fato de que ele estava encharcado, apesar de não estar chovendo.

Quando o adolescente se aproxima do lojista, Mutou para de varrer e o cumprimenta gentilmente:

\- Konbanwa. Eu sou Sugoroku. Se você veio comprar algo, eu posso abrir brevemente a minha loja, jovem.

\- Konbanwa, Sugoroku-san. Eu sou um amigo do seu neto, Yuugi.

\- Fico feliz do meu neto, ter um amigo. Então, o que eu posso fazer por você, jovem? Eu percebi que você não veio comprar nada.

\- O senhor está certo. Eu vim entregar algo que pertence ao Yuugi-kun – ele fala, pegando algo do bolso, para depois estender a sua palma, revelando uma peça dourada.

O item faz Sugoroku ficar embasbacado, sendo que ele sai do seu estupor e pega a peça, para depois falar, exibindo emoção por ver a peça salva em suas mãos, sendo que achou estranho o seu neto não ter relatado a falta de uma das peças do Sennen Pazuru:

\- Muito obrigado, jovem. Isso é muito importante para o meu neto. Faz parte do seu inestimável tesouro.

\- Eu sei. Por isso, eu vim entregar o quanto antes.

\- A propósito, você não disse o seu nome.

O loiro hesita por alguns segundos, pois não sabia se Yuugi chegou a contar sobre ele e Honda ao seu avô.

Após suspirar, ele decide contar, orando para que o adolescente menor nunca tenha citado ambos para o senhor a sua frente.

\- Eu me chamo Jounouchi e quero pedir para não revelar o meu nome para o seu neto. Eu não quero que ele saiba que fui eu que entreguei a peça. - ele fala, enquanto surgia um semblante triste por alguns segundos, antes de voltar a face usual, exibindo um sorriso.

Afinal, o loiro ficou aliviado ao notar que o senhor a sua frente não teve qualquer reação perante o seu nome, indicando que Mutou nunca comentou deles para o seu avô.

Essa mudança não passou despercebida para Sugoroku, que decidiu não indagar ao jovem a sua frente, enquanto falava em um tom gentil, guardando a peça dourada em um dos seus bolsos.

\- Eu entendo. Pode deixar que eu não vou revelar o seu nome.

\- Obrigado. Além de entregar a peça, eu quero perguntar se o senhor sabe o motivo do Yuugi-kun estar ferido.

Mutou demonstra preocupação em seu semblante, com os seus olhos se arregalando levemente, para depois, segurar os braços do loiro a sua frente, enquanto implorava:

\- Por favor, me fale o motivo dele estar ferido. Por favor, Jounouchi-kun, me conte. O meu neto não quer contar e eu não consigo fazê-lo revelar o que ocorreu no colégio.

\- Eu vim aqui para contar o motivo, também, caso ele não tenha contado para o senhor. Como o Yuugi-kun não contou, eu irei contar.

\- Muito obrigado, jovem! – ele agradece emocionado e o solta.

\- Quem o feriu foi o Monitor Estudantil, Tetsu Ushio. Ele espancou dois valentões do colégio que viviam praticando bullying contra o seu neto. Só que ele fez isso a título de ser um guarda-costas, sendo que o Yuugi-kun nunca o contratou. Ele assumiu para si essa denominação. O seu neto defendeu os dois estudantes que o agrediam verbalmente e fisicamente, visando impedir que eles apanhassem mais de Ushio e chegou ao ponto de se oferecer para apanhar no lugar deles, visando aplacar aquele bastardo que decidiu bater nele como uma forma de aviso para obrigá-lo a pagar o preço de ter sido o seu "guarda-costas" – Jounouchi fala com asco a menção da palavra guarda-costas – Yuugi-kun tem que pagar duas mil pratas até amanhã, para não sofrer ferimentos piores nas mãos daquele desgraçado.

Sugoroku ficou ouvindo tudo em silêncio, sendo que os atos do seu neto não eram nenhuma novidade, a seu ver e inclusive, seria o esperado dele.

Afinal, Yuugi tinha um coração cristalino, gentil e bondoso, sendo incapaz de fazer mal a alguém, enquanto que nunca desejaria o mal por mais que essa pessoa o ferisse. O coração dele nunca permitiria tal ato, assim como ele nunca reagia quando o agrediam. Ele somente reagia se era para salvar alguém, não importando quem fosse e o que essa pessoa fez contra ele, além de não guardar ódio ou mágoa dos outros. Podia ter raiva no início, mas não conseguia manter o ódio ou a mágoa em seu coração cristalino, sendo altamente propenso a perdoar plenamente a pessoa em questão de dias, senão, horas.

Afinal, Sugoroku conhecia melhor do que ninguém o coração ímpar do seu neto, assim como temia por alguém com um coração tão cristalino, vivendo em um mundo que não merecia uma alma tão nobre.

Ele suspira cansado, para depois conter as lágrimas ao se recordar dos ferimentos feitos em uma alma tão gentil e bondosa, sendo que ele inspira profundamente e fala, exibindo um semblante cansado:

\- Eu não estou surpreso com os atos do meu neto. Eu ficaria surpreso se ele não tivesse feito nada disso. Ele tem um coração cristalino, repleto de gentileza e bondade. Ele perdoa facilmente os outros, não guarda mágoa ou ódio, além de reagir, somente, se alguém está em dificuldade, não medindo esforços para fazer isso, independentemente de quem seja. Portanto, proteger esses dois que praticavam bullying nele, chegando a se oferecer para apanhar no lugar deles, seria o esperado vindo do meu neto e mesmo agora, eu duvido, seriamente, que ele guarda qualquer ódio de Ushio.

\- O coração dele é ímpar e esses dois que o maltratavam são autênticos idiotas, além de bastardos. Eles não mereciam a proteção dele! – o loiro exclama, torcendo os punhos, enquanto fechava os olhos, conforme se recordava de todos os seus atos para com o adolescente menor e depois, tudo o que ele fez para salvá-los.

\- Jounouchi-kun – Katsuya olha para o senhor a sua frente à menção do seu nome, arqueando o cenho para ele - Yuugi-kun nunca pensaria assim. Ele nunca medirá esforços para salvar os outros, por mais que isso o leve a sofrer ou a se ferir ou então, ambos. Por isso, eu duvido que ele tenha qualquer arrependimento pelo que fez e acredito que faria novamente, sem hesitar.

O loiro suspira, sabendo o quanto as palavras do senhor a sua frente eram verdadeiras, decidindo que iria lidar com a vergonha e a raiva que sentia de si mesmo por tudo o que fez contra um colega com um coração tão ímpar e que não mediu esforços para salvá-los, mesmo após o tratamento cruel que eles deram a ele, fazendo-o se sentir o pior lixo do mundo, enquanto se considerava indigno dos ferimentos que Yuugi sofreu para salvá-los.

Jounouchi chega a implorar mentalmente a Kami-sama, para que conseguisse expirar tudo o que fez contra o adolescente de cabelos tricolores para poder se livrar da vergonha que o tomava, fazendo-o se lembrar, implacavelmente, do quanto ele fora um bastardo em relação ao Mutou.

Então, Katsuya sai de seus pensamentos e fala:

\- Eu também acredito nisso. Bem, eu devo voltar para casa, antes que eu fique resfriado.

\- Verdade. Pode deixar que eu irei entregar a peça ao meu neto. Muito obrigado, Jounouchi-kun, por ter encontrado a peça e peço desculpas por qualquer incômodo.

O loiro decide suprimir estoicamente os sentimentos de dor, culpa, pesar e raiva de si mesmo que se encontravam dentro dele pelos seus atos no passado e o seu ato no presente ao furtar uma das peças da caixa dourada.

Portanto, Katsuya exibe um sorriso falso, enquanto os seus punhos fechados demonstravam a raiva que sentia de si mesmo e o quanto era indigno de qualquer agradecimento, uma vez que ele furtou aquele item e o atirou na piscina, para que Yuugi sofresse ao perceber que um dos itens sumiu.

Contendo os sentimentos que havia dentro dele, ele consegue se despedir com a sua voz usual, que não revelava a dor e a raiva que o tomavam, assim como a vergonha pelos seus atos:

\- Oyasuminasai, Sugoroku-san.

\- Oyasuminasai, Jounouchi-kun.

Após acenar com uma das mãos, ele se afasta do local, conforme colocava as mãos dentro dos bolsos.

Alguns minutos depois, no quarto de Yuugi, o mesmo exibia um semblante de agradável surpresa ao ver que as peças estavam se encaixando facilmente, fazendo-o comenta consigo mesmo, enquanto se encontrava compenetrado em terminar o quebra-cabeça:

\- Legal! Hoje a coisa está andando. Logo hoje. Isso é incrível.

Ele fica surpreso ao perceber que conseguiria terminar de montar o Sennen Aitemu e que somente faltava uma peça dourada para ele fazer o seu desejo ao item, sendo que havia esperado oito anos por esse desejo.

Então, Yuugi fala com uma voz ligeiramente incrédula, como senão pudesse acreditar no que via, pois havia tentando montar o item por oito anos e conforme olhava para a pirâmide invertida, incompleta apenas por uma única peça, ele parabenizava a si mesmo em pensamento:

"Eu consegui! Após oitos anos! Enfim, eu consegui montar!"

Então, ele exclama animado:

\- Só preciso encaixar a última peça e estará pronto! Finalmente, o meu desejo será realizado!

Dentro do item, Atemu sentia plenamente a intensa felicidade que o jovem sentia por ter quase terminado de montar o item e passa a se sentir mal por ele.

Afinal, o adolescente iria descobrir, amargamente, a falta do item que inviabilizava o termino da montagem e ao pensar nisso, o Faraó sente o seu coração se restringir, enquanto gritava em sua mente pela injustiça que sofria ao ser privado de proteger e salvar Yuugi do mundo que não o merecia.

A sua dor e desolação eram palpáveis e sufocavam a sua alma, enquanto ele digeria o fato que ficaria em sua prisão dentro do item para sempre, com os seus orbes carmesim perdendo o brilho, conforme assimilava a verdade desalentadora e igualmente sufocante.

No exterior, após ficar agradavelmente surpreso pela sua proeza, Yuugi dirige uma de suas mãos para dentro do sarcófago dourado, visando pegar a última peça dourada para terminar de montar o item, enquanto continuava regorjeando a si mesmo pela sua proeza.

Porém, quando a sua mão entra na caixa dourada, não encontra nenhuma peça e passa a demonstrar um semblante chocado com a descoberta estarrecedora, como senão pudesse acreditar no que sentia ao apalpar a caixa, após ter ficado oito anos tentando montá-lo:

Então, ao tomar consciência da falta da peça, ele exclama desesperado:

\- Cadê a última peça?! Onde ela foi parar?

O jovem começa a procurar desesperadamente pelo quarto e após vários minutos, a beira das lágrimas, ele senta na cadeira em frente à mesa, olhando desoladamente para o objeto incompleto que repousava em sua mesa, enquanto exclamava em pensamento com a voz repleta de desolação, enquanto se encontrava imerso em dor, o fazendo chorar copiosamente:

"O Sennen Pazuru nunca será resolvido! - ele bate ambos os punhos mesa, enquanto vertia lágrimas imersas na mais pura dor e desolação – O meu desejo nunca se realizará!"

Próximo dali, Yukiko se encontrava sentada no parapeito de um edifício, olhando Yuugi pela claraboia do seu quarto, sendo que havia avista Jounouchi conversando com Sugoroku e entregando a peça dourada, para depois vê-lo se retirar, voltando a olhar para o seu amigo.

O seu coração se restringia ao ouvir e ver as lágrimas de dor e de desolação dele, sendo que lutava arduamente para não entrar no quarto do jovem para confortá-lo e confessava que era necessária uma grande força de vontade para suprimir este desejo movido pelos seus sentimentos maternais perante ele, enquanto cerrava os seus punhos e mesmo sabendo que era algo temporário, uma vez que o loiro devolveu a peça que ele roubou, ela tinha que lutar avidamente para não ir até o adolescente em virtude das lágrimas dele que a feriam demasiadamente.

De volta ao quarto de Yuugi, o mesmo se encontrava debruçado na mesa, sendo que não conseguia conter as suas lágrimas que brotavam de seus orbes ametistas, enquanto entrava em depressão, conforme mantinha um olhar desolado para o item a sua frente.

O seu avô entra no quarto e se aproxima do seu neto, exclamando animado ao vê-lo parcialmente completo, conforme pegava o Sennen Aitemu em suas mãos para trazê-lo mais perto dele, exibindo intensa admiração e orgulho em seus olhos ao olhar para o seu neto:

\- Não acredito! O Sennen Pazuru está resolvido!

\- Não... O Sennen Pazuru nunca ficará pronto, jii-chan. Não consigo encontrar a última peça dourada que falta para completá-lo.

O adolescente de cabelos tricolores murmura tristemente, sem saber que a dor desoladora que sentia era compartilhada pelo espirito selado dentro do item, juntamente com o fato dele estar extremamente preocupado em relação à Ushio, enquanto sentia uma ira intensa por não poder fazer nada pelo jovem, uma vez que o item se encontrava incompleto.

O avô dele analisa o item, avistando a parte central do mesmo que se encontrava faltando.

\- Deixe-me ver, sim... eu percebo agora – Sugoroku fala, olhando para o seu neto que estava com a cabeça caída no tampão da mesa, enquanto vertia lágrimas - Yuugi-kun, você esteve esperando por este momento durante oito anos. Devia confiar mais no poder milagroso do Sennen Pazuru.

Yuugi vira a cabeça para olhá-lo na menção do poder milagroso do item que o fez arquear o cenho, para depois ver o seu amado avô estendendo a mão esquerda na direção dele, sendo que estava fechada, enquanto ele falava:

\- Hoje é o dia em que o seu desejo será realizado! – Sugoroku exclama com confiança em seu semblante, enquanto abria a mão, revelando a última peça que faltava.

O jovem de olhos ametistas fica emocionado, enquanto as suas lágrimas de tristeza se convertiam para lágrimas de felicidade, conforme ele exclamava:

\- Jii-chan! – o adolescente pula como um macaco de mola e gruda no seu avô ao saltar para ele, o abraçando firmemente com os seus braços e pernas – Muito obrigado por encontrar! Muito obrigado! Onde o senhor o encontrou?

\- Ei, calma... – nisso, ele consegue acalmar o seu neto, enquanto falava – Yuugi-kun, não fui eu quem encontrou essa peça.

O adolescente de cabelos tricolores olha com evidente surpresa para o seu avô que fala:

\- Um amigo seu passou agora na loja e me pediu para entregá-lo a você. Ele estava todo molhado, apesar de não estar chovendo.

Yuugi pega a peça com carinho, enquanto pensava consigo mesmo:

"Quem teria sido?! Mas, obrigado, assim mesmo. Graças a você, eu poderei realizar o meu desejo."

Após entregar a peça, vendo o seu neto comemorando animadamente o reaparecimento da última peça dourada, Sugoroku se afastava com um envelope na mão para guardá-lo discretamente na mochila do jovem, enquanto pensava consigo mesmo:

"O Jounouchi-kun me pediu para não dizer o nome a você, mas ele me contou tudo, já que você não me contou nada, apesar de eu estar preocupado com os seus ferimentos, assim como a Yukiko-chan, a Nuru-chan e a Kisara-chan. Agora eu sei que um canalha chamado Ushio está ameaçando você – então, ele guarda o envelope na mochila do seu neto – Vou colocar o dinheiro dentro de sua mochila. Eu espero que isso evite que você se machuque de novo."

Após guardar o envelope, ele se dirige para a saída do quarto, falando ao virar o rosto:

\- Oyasumi, Yuugi-kun.

\- Oyasumi, jii-chan.

Então, com o Sennen Pazuru parcialmente montado, faltando à última peça que se encontrava na sua outra mão, Yuugi começa a aproximá-la, enquanto transbordava de ansiedade e de felicidade, sentindo que os seus sentimentos não eram somente por resolver o Sennen Aitemu, após oito anos. Ele sentia que havia outros sentimentos envolvidos. Algo dentro do seu coração que ansiava para ter o item montado por completo, sendo esta uma ansiedade desconhecida a ele, mas que o unia fortemente ao item de uma forma inexplicável ao jovem e igualmente intensa, como se estivesse esperando por muito tempo para se unir com alguém que habitava o seu coração, por mais estranho que fosse esse pensamento singular, ao ver dele.

Então, espanando esses pensamentos para o lado, conforme aproximava lentamente a peça, ele pensava consigo mesmo:

"Finalmente, eu vou conseguir terminar de montá-lo!"

Próximo dali, no corredor que dava acesso ao seu quarto, Sugoroku falava mentalmente, com os braços atrás do corpo, conforme se afastava do quarto do seu neto:

"Ho ho ho... Parabéns por resolver o Sennen Pazuru, Yuugi-kun. Dizem que quem solucionar o Sennen Pazuru irá herdar o poder dos Yami no Game (Jogos das trevas) e com ele, se tornará o Guardião da Justiça e julgará o mal. Bem, é o que está escrito em um trecho do Livro dos mortos."

De volta ao quarto de Yuugi, assim que ele encaixou a última peça, Atemu, que se encontrava dentro do item e que havia se recuperado da surpresa inesperada da peça dourada ter voltado às mãos do seu futuro anfitrião, havia caminhado até a sala imensa que continha uma porta com o olho de Wadjet em relevo.

Quando Mutou encaixou a última peça dourada, a câmara imensa onde o Faraó se encontrava e que dava acesso às inúmeras escadas e corredores do seu labirinto das memórias, se iluminou por completo e ao olhar para a porta que não conseguia abrir antes por estar selada, ele percebe que ela brilhava intensamente, com o fulgor se concentrando no olho de Wadjet.

Impulsionado pela luz intensa que invadia o cômodo e sem se intimidar pelo brilho do olho esculpido na porta que reluzia, ele se aproxima dela e estende a mão para segurar a maçaneta, enquanto sorria imensamente ao sentir que Yuugi havia montado por completo, o Sennen Pazuru.

Ao abrir a porta, uma luz intensa o envolve ao mesmo tempo em que do lado de fora, Yuugi parecia se encontrar em transe, conforme olhava para o Sennen Pazuru que brilhava intensamente, começando a unir a alma do jovem com o do espirito selado, conforme projetava a câmara da alma e da mente de Yuugi em frente a porta que dava acesso a câmara pertencente ao Faraó, após criar um corredor, enquanto o olho de Wedjat no Sennen Aitemu brilhava intensamente, fazendo surgir uma espiral dourada que se dirige até a testa do jovem de cabelos tricolores, terminando a união de suas almas para compartilharem o mesmo corpo ao mesmo tempo que um brilho intenso envolvia o quarto dele.

Após o brilho cessar, o adolescente de olhos ametistas parecia continuar em transe, enquanto surgia um olho dourado em sua testa.

Nesse interim, enquanto andava por um corredor, Sugoroku pensava consigo mesmo, rindo levemente, enquanto mantinha as suas mãos fechadas atrás das costas:

\- Ho ho ho... Talvez, quem esteja encrencado agora, seja esse rapaz chamado Ushio.


	22. Adaptação e assimilação

**Notas da Autora**

Atemu começa...

Ele decide...

Yukiko fica...

**Capítulo 22 - Adaptação e assimilação**

No quarto de Yuugi, Atemu havia tomado o controle do corpo dele, após fazer o seu anfitrião dormir profundamente em sua câmara da alma para que pudesse agir livremente, uma vez que ele nunca concordaria com muitas de suas atitudes, enquanto precisava aproveitar que a sua magia conseguia subjuga-lo para poder distribuir a justiça que o jovem merecia.

O Faraó caminha até o espelho, sendo que estava extasiado por poder ter um corpo, novamente. Ao se olhar no espelho, suspira, pois não tinha poder mágico suficiente para fazer o seu corpo ser um reflexo do seu verdadeiro corpo dentro do Sennen Pazuru, pelo menos por algum tempo, até terminar de reunir a sua magia com a ajuda do item que o confinava, sentindo que era questão de tempo.

Por enquanto, aceitaria de bom grado a sua aparência, no caso, a estatura e a constituição física, embora continuasse exibindo um olhar crítico para a sua aparência atual.

Quanto à cor dos olhos, não tinha quaisquer críticas.

Afinal, pelo pouco que se recordava de quando era vivo, conforme olhava para aqueles orbes, a ametista era considerada uma joia demasiadamente preciosa quando ele vivia e confessava que apreciava essa cor. Era o quesito estatura e constituição física que o incomodava, no momento.

Os orbes ametistas, juntamente com o tom de pele perolado e não ocre profundo, assim como a altura e constituição, o recordava do empréstimo daquele corpo, com ele se mantendo convicto no propósito de tomar aquele corpo para si, apenas de forma temporária e quando fosse necessária a sua intervenção, devendo devolver o quanto antes, além de zelar pelo corpo durante o empréstimo, pois por mais que fosse para cuidar e proteger o seu anfitrião, não mudava o fato de que era errado tomar o controle do corpo de outra pessoa.

Por isso, se mantinha firme na concepção de empréstimo e que só deveria fazer isso se fosse necessário, para que aplacasse qualquer culpa que surgisse em sua mente.

Então, ele fecha os olhos e vai até o corredor onde havia duas portas.

A da sua sala estava aberta, pois ele estava no controle do corpo, enquanto que a de Yuugi estava aberta, também, sendo algo que o surpreendeu, pois algo lhe dizia que quando tomava o corpo do seu anfitrião, a sala da alma do mesmo deveria ficar fechada e se isso não ocorria, era porque Yuugi permitia, inconscientemente, acesso livre ao seu coração e mente em decorrência da sua natureza extremamente gentil.

De fato, a bondade e a gentileza eram demasiadamente fortes nele e isso fez Atemu perceber que deveria estar sempre atento para que ninguém mais entrasse da câmara da alma do seu anfitrião.

O Faraó confessava que queria saber todos os pensamentos e recordações do jovem, pois antigamente, só podia captar os pensamentos dele quando tocava as peças. O que acontecia longe das peças era uma incógnita.

Ademais, ele precisava saber tudo sobre o seu anfitrião.

Então, com essa decisão em mente, o Faraó entra na câmara e fica surpreso ao ver que era simples, mas aconchegante, sendo uma versão do quarto verdadeiro do seu anfitrião, com Atemu percebendo que havia brinquedos espalhados no chão, indicando a inocência infantil que habitava o coração de Yuugi, além da cor clara, revelar a pureza do seu coração, enquanto que o ambiente em si confortava o espirito, sendo o mesmo conforto proporcionado pela mesma luz que irradiava no seu cômodo.

Após os seus olhos vagarem pelo ambiente que era uma réplica do quarto de Yuugi, ele observa o jovem dormindo profundamente na cama sobre o efeito da sua magia que o levava a um mundo de belos sonhos, visando deixá-lo confortável, pois era o mínimo que podia fazer pelo seu anfitrião, além de zerar e cuidar dele.

Então, como se estivesse hipnotizado, achando-o fofo enquanto ele dormia exibindo um semblante puro e inocente, o Faraó se ajoelha no chão ao lado da cama, apoiando os antebraços nela, enquanto o observava dormindo placidamente e com um sorriso no rosto.

Sem conseguir deter o movimento de suas mãos, enquanto era tomado por sentimentos desconhecidos e intensos, ele aproxima delicadamente a sua mão no rosto do jovem adormecido e o afaga, sentindo a maciez da pele acetinada ao toque, com Atemu se perdendo na sensação inebriante que o tomava, passando a ousar com a mão, conforme percorria o rosto inocente do adolescente que parecia sorrir ao toque dele, fazendo o Faraó sorrir em resposta, conforme procurava memorizar cada detalhe daquela beleza inocente que repousava placidamente, até que o seus dedos chegam aos lábios de Yuugi, passando a contornar suavemente os lábios pequenos e delicados com o dedo em uma carícia suave e ao perceber um leve estremecimento inconsciente, ele recua rapidamente, para depois ouvir um pequeno gemido suave e prazeroso, fazendo o espirito se deleitar com o som que saia dos lábios delicados, enquanto avistava o belo sorriso do menor surgindo em seus lábios acetinados ao toque.

Sorrindo em deleite, conforme se sentia embriago pela beleza delicada e repleta de inocência a sua frente, enquanto o achava fofo, Atemu torna a acariciar o rosto do adolescente, enquanto se inclinava cada vez mais em direção aos seus lábios, desejando decorar todos os detalhes do rosto acetinado ao toque e estava tão inebriado pelas sensações que o tomavam e aquelas que eram proporcionadas ao tocar o jovem, que ele chega há alguns centímetros dos lábios do seu anfitrião, se preparando para beijá-lo.

Porém, um leve gemido e um movimento sutil do menor parecem tirá-lo do seu transe e ele se afasta ao ver o que estava prestes a fazer e que era errado, a seu ver.

Afinal, ele estava se aproveitando de alguém adormecido, além do fato de não achar que era certo roubar o primeiro beijo do seu anfitrião, sendo agravado pelo fato dele se encontrar sobre efeito da sua magia e do item, tornando-o incapaz de consentir ou recusar.

Então, o Faraó se afasta, torcendo os punhos ao assimilar que quase roubou o primeiro beijo de Yuugi, enquanto ficava desolado, pois por mais que sentisse esses sentimentos intensos pelo seu anfitrião, ele duvidava que o seu amor fosse correspondido, algum dia, sendo que já bastava tomar o corpo dele emprestado, a seu ver, enquanto permanecia firme ao se recordar que era apenas um empréstimo temporário e que deveria devolver o quanto antes.

Portanto, ele junta o máximo de suas forças para se afastar da visão inebriante, a seu ver, decidindo que somente entraria naquela câmara para assimilar todas as memórias, conhecimento e pensamentos dele, enquanto absorvia o fato de que o sentimento intenso e inicialmente incompreensível que sentia pelo seu anfitrião era amor, com ele ficando feliz ao decifrar o que era, enquanto ficava triste, pois duvidava que esse sentimento, um dia, seria correspondido pelo adolescente, fazendo-o suspirar tristemente frente a esta suposição.

Além das recordações e pensamentos, Atemu também assimilava todas as informações do mundo atual para saber lidar com a tecnologia, juntamente com os demais conhecimentos necessários para se locomover na época atual, após acessar as recordações e lembranças do seu anfitrião, uma vez que somente assimilou fragmentos quando estava selado dentro do Sennen Pazuru.

Ele também se recorda que o corpo físico dele estava machucado e decide aproveitar para curar todos os seus ferimentos, pois apesar daquele corpo não demonstrar ferimentos, o Faraó sabia que quando voltasse para a sua câmara, com Yuugi reassumindo o controle do seu corpo, não sendo mais o corpo parcial dele, os ferimentos iriam voltar a aparecer, pois ele se encontrava ferido.

Portanto, o espirito fecha os olhos e se concentra, conseguindo visualizar o estado original do corpo emprestado ao usar as lembranças do adolescente quando ele se olhou no espelho, antes de serem colocados os curativos.

Conforme assimilava o estado dos machucados, juntamente com os hematomas que manchavam a pele acetinada e perolada daquele que amava profundamente, Atemu sente uma fúria intensa tomá-lo, passando a se recordar de que precisava punir o bastardo, a seu ver, que feriu uma alma tão pura e gentil.

Continuando com a sua concentração, ele usa a sua magia para curar o corpo do seu anfitrião, pois não suportava ver a face de dor e de sofrimento do jovem. Ver aquele semblante era uma tortura ao espirito.

O espirito termina o seu acesso a tudo o que desejava, enquanto espanava o sentimento de culpa da sua mente por ter invadido a câmara da alma de Yuugi, sendo que havia entrado nela para saber tudo sobre o jovem de cabelos tricolores, visando protegê-lo, enquanto procurava esquecer os seus atos perante o seu anfitrião adormecido ao tocar nele sem a autorização dele, se aproveitando do estado inconsciente que ele se encontrava, suprimindo ao mesmo tempo, a culpa por ter se aproveitado desse estado.

Após sair do coração do jovem, ele caminha em direção ao espelho, observando de forma crítica o uniforme do colégio, decidindo que precisaria de roupas novas para usar por baixo, enquanto concordava que as vestes que usava dentro do item não eram indicadas para aquela época, com ele aceitando se sujeitar de bom grado a usar roupas atuais, sendo que havia notado que as suas roupas antigas haviam desaparecido e que ele usava, somente, as roupas que o seu anfitrião estivesse usando e confessava que havia achado isso, demasiadamente peculiar.

Portanto, mesmo que quisesse, não poderia invocar as roupas que usava quando estava selado, sendo que não se importava com a mudança das vestes, achando aquelas mais confortáveis, sem todos aqueles itens dourados.

Então, ele caminha até o armário e passa a vasculha-lo, sem bagunçar as roupas, sendo que se recorda de uma roupa que o seu anfitrião usou no Hallowen do ano passado e confessou que havia gostado da aparência, com ele acessando a recordação inerente a roupa, descobrindo que ela havia sido confeccionada para que fosse o mais próximo possível da roupa do personagem Edward, do filme Edward Mãos de tesoura e que a fantasia era, parcialmente, uma versão da roupa do filme que o seu anfitrião havia assistido com as suas amigas e que se tornou um dos seus filmes favoritos.

Após achar a roupa, ele a segura em suas mãos e concentra o seu poder mágico, que juntamente com o do Sennen Pazuru, faz surgir uma réplica daquela roupa por baixo do uniforme do seu anfitrião, com Atemu apreciando a roupa e ao olhar para os punhos, identifica um Ankah em cada um deles, por cima da roupa, sendo que eles representavam a alma.

O Faraó descobriu ao se concentrar, que eles se encontravam visíveis em decorrência do fato da união do seu espirito com o do seu anfitrião ser demasiadamente recente e que quando ele assumia o controle do corpo de Yuugi, se fazia necessário o surgimento dos Ankah para assegurar a harmonia dessa união entre ambos na presença do poder do Sennen Aitemu.

Quando não fosse mais necessária à demasiada influência do item para solidificar essa união, os Ankah iriam desparecer, pois eles não seriam mais necessários.

Então, antes que se afastasse do armário, ele notou em uma das gavetas, uma gargantilha de pescoço em forma de um cinto largo, com ele olhando por alguns segundos para o item que o fez se lembrar dos colarinhos dourados que usava no pescoço.

Sorrindo, o espirito decide colocar o item em vez de criar uma réplica mágica, enquanto impregnava o objeto com a sua magia para fazer o seu anfitrião sentir o desejo de usar o item no pescoço.

Afinal, ele confessava que era um adereço interessante demais para ficar desprezado em uma gaveta qualquer.

Enquanto isso, próximo do quarto de Yuugi, Yukiko estava em cima de um prédio baixo onde costumava ficar observando o seu amigo através da claraboia e presenciou tudo, desde o desespero dele em procurar o dinheiro para pagar Ushio até a libertação de Atemu e posterior subjugação de Yuugi para que ele pudesse usar o seu corpo, assim como viu a escolha da roupa para usar por baixo do uniforme do seu amigo.

Ela sabia que aquela parte de cima havia sido usada como uma fantasia no Hallowen do ano passado, após assistirem o filme "Edward mãos de tesoura", com Yuugi gostando do personagem Edward ao ponto de conseguir uma roupa que fosse o mais semelhante possível ao que o personagem usava, sendo que havia algumas diferenças.

Conforme olhava para o quarto, viu Atemu se aproximando do espelho para analisar a sua roupa e que sorriu ao aprová-la, depois de abrir o casaco do uniforme da escola.

No quarto de Yuugi, o Faraó observava as suas novas roupas e confessava que não sentia falta das suas roupas antigas com adereços dourados, inclusive na cabeça, sendo que não compreendia o motivo de usar tanto ouro naquela roupa, pois sempre achou desconfortável e por causa do incômodo que sentia, havia trocado facilmente a sua roupa, sem sentir qualquer saudade da anterior.

Ademais, ele era ciente que aquela vestimenta não era indicada para aquela era atual, conforme havia analisado as lembranças e o conhecimento do seu anfitrião. Esse foi outro motivo para ter descartado qualquer saudade que sentiria daquela roupa.

O Faraó caminha até a mesa do seu anfitrião e encontra alguns cartões telefônicos, os pegando em seguida, pois precisava usar um telefone público para o que tinha planejado, agradecendo o fato de que a navegação e manipulação da tecnologia não seria nenhum problema para ele, após ter assimilado tudo o que era necessário para se locomover naquele mundo, assim como as lembranças e recordações para distribuir a devida justiça que Yuugi merecia, começando com Ushio. Depois, seria a vez de Jounouchi e Honda encararem a sua fúria por todos os tormentos emocionais, psicológicos e físicos que praticaram contra o seu anfitrião.

Sem fazer qualquer barulho, ele sai do quarto e desce as escadas, se dirigindo até o balcão da loja do avô de Yuugi, para depois começar a vasculhar em uma pilha de livros e após alguns minutos, consegue encontrar o que procurava. Era uma lista telefônica e rapidamente, ele liga a luz do smartphone para iluminar as páginas, após subtrair uma folha aleatória em um caderno de anotações, pegando uma caneta a reboque, para depois procurar pelo sobrenome Tetsuo nas páginas, assim como os sobrenomes Katsuya e Hiroto, sendo que ele escreve os endereços e telefones que encontrou, fechando em seguida a lista telefônica para guarda-la e após fazer isso, dobra o papel com endereços e telefones, o colocando em um dos bolsos.

Atemu guarda o aparelho em outro bolso e volta para o seu quarto, sendo que não podia sair pela porta da loja, mesmo que ela não se encontrasse trancada.

Afinal, havia uma sineta em cima dela que iria tocar caso ela fosse aberta, com o Faraó sabendo através das lembranças do seu anfitrião, que o avô dele tinha um sono leve, tornando impossível o ato de sair pela porta sem chamar a atenção dele, sendo a mesma coisa para a porta na cozinha.

Após suspirar, ele sobe para o quarto de Yuugi, pegando algumas roupas para amontoá-las por baixo das cobertas da cama, simulando que havia um corpo ali embaixo, além de conseguir usar um pouco de magia para mudar a aparência de alguns enfeites, visando que simulassem alguns fios de cabelo, para depois encaixá-los embaixo do edredom, deixando apenas as pontas para fora.

Assim, se o avô do seu anfitrião viesse ver o seu neto, pensaria que o mesmo estava dormindo embaixo das cobertas.

Após ficar satisfeito, ele se vira para sair, quando percebe um envelope branco dentre os livros de Yuugi, pois a sua mochila se encontrava aberta.

Movido pela curiosidade, Atemu pega o envelope e ao abri-lo, percebe que havia dinheiro, com ele passando a contar as notas, ficando surpreso ao ver que tinha quatro mil pratas e conforme pensava como aquela quantia foi parar na mochila do adolescente, ele percebe que a única explicação plausível era que Sugoroku descobriu, de alguma forma, sobre a ameaça de Ushio e que decidiu colocar o dinheiro na mochila para que o seu neto pagasse Tetsuo, visando que ele não sofresse nas mãos dele.

Sorrindo consigo mesmo, ele guarda o envelope com o dinheiro em um dos bolsos e com a habilidade de uma pantera, ele sai pela janela do quarto ao pular para um dos galhos da árvore próxima a casa, para em seguida descer habilmente até o chão, se afastando rumo a uma avenida.

Após meia hora, ele fica satisfeito com a distância da moradia do seu anfitrião e passa a procurar um telefone público, conseguindo encontrar um, após alguns minutos e passa a discar para os contatos, após desdobrar o papel.

Na quarta tentativa, ele ouve a voz de Ushio e sorri consigo mesmo, enquanto Tetsuo falava ao telefone:

\- Quem é?

\- Sou eu, Yuugi Mutou e quero que você me encontre em frente ao colégio daqui a meia hora. Eu estou aguardando você.

Após falar, ele encerra a ligação ao apoiar o telefone no gancho, para depois se afastar, sem saber que Yukiko acompanhava atentamente todos os seus movimentos à distância, usando a sua visão especial.


	23. Yami no Game - Ushio

**Notas do Autor**

Atemu consegue...

Ushio acaba...

Yukiko decide...

**Capítulo 23 - Yami no Game - Ushio**

Ushio chega em frente ao colégio, usando um sobretudo e passa a olhar em volta, enquanto falava consigo mesmo:

\- Eu não esperava ser chamado pelo pamonha do Yuugi para vir ao colégio, à noite. Se bem, que a voz dele estava diferente na ligação...

Então, ele ouve uma movimentação no seu lado direito e ao olhar para o lado, avista um dos plintos piramidal de ginástica artística usado nas aulas de Educação Física, sendo que em cima dela se encontra Yuugi, que estava sentado, segurando o Sennen Aitemu em uma de suas mãos, enquanto mantinha o cordão do item em volta do seu pescoço.

Sorrindo de canto, ele comenta:

\- Que bom que veio, Ushio. Eu achei que você não viria até o colégio, uma vez que demorou, demasiadamente, considerando o fato de que você não mora tão longe.

Tetsuo esconde a surpresa por ele saber onde morava e passa a exibir a sua usual face maligna, enquanto falava, sorrindo:

\- Até parece que eu não ia aparecer para receber dinheiro. Aliais, eu fico feliz que tenha um pouco de inteligência na cabeça para me pagar sem arrumar confusão. Afinal, porque você iria ligar para mim, senão fosse para pagar o que me deve? Só não curti esse seu cosplay esquisito, com essa blusa preta com tiras, o colarinho no pescoço e essas coisas douradas em seus pulsos por cima do casaco aberto. Mas isso não importa, no final – ele estende a mão na direção dele, exclamando – Entregue as duas mil pratas para mim! Eu tenho mais o que fazer.

Sorrindo, Atemu estende a mão com o dinheiro nela, mas sem entregar, enquanto falava:

\- Aqui tem o dobro. Quatro mil pratas.

Ushio abre um imenso sorriso, enquanto exclamava extasiado:

\- Quatro mil!

O Faraó recolhe o dinheiro e fala, sorrindo de canto ao ver que havia conseguido aguçar, ainda mais, a ganância do homem a sua frente.

\- Porém, este dinheiro é muito importante para mim. Portanto, eu não posso entregar tão facilmente. Para resolvemos esse impasse, eu proponho um jogo para você. Afinal, essa seria a única forma de entregar esse dinheiro tão importante.

\- Um jogo?! – Tetsuo exclama, exibindo surpresa em seu rosto.

\- Porém, não será um jogo comum e sim, um Yami no Game. Afinal, esse dinheiro é muito especial para mim. Se você ganhar, leva todo o dinheiro. O que acha? Não é uma má condição para tê-lo.

\- Eu adorei! Vamos jogar! – ele exclama, exibindo uma face arrogante, acreditando que já havia ganhado.

\- Só preciso da sua ajuda para fazer este jogo. Afinal, somente este plinto piramidal de ginástica artística e o dinheiro não serão suficientes. Eu preciso da sua faca, Ushio.

\- Claro. – ele fala, enquanto pegava o objeto, para depois entregá-lo, procurando ficar atento a qualquer movimento contra ele, conforme passava o item.

O espirito nota isso e fala, enquanto posicionava o dinheiro em cima do plinto piramidal, após pegar a faca:

\- Eu propus um jogo e será um jogo que vamos jogar. Ademais, que graça teria se eu o matasse com essa faca?

Ushio fica surpreso ao ouvir Yuugi falar dessa forma e agir daquele jeito, considerando as reações e conduta demonstradas naquela manhã, além de ter achado estranho o fato dele não demonstrar dor, apesar da surra que levou na parte da manhã, juntamente com o fato da voz estar muito diferente, como se fosse outra pessoa, por mais estranho que fosse esse pensamento, a seu ver.

Mesmo que todas essas observações surgissem em sua mente, ele decide suprimi-las ao espaná-las, achando que era um absurdo pensar dessa forma, para depois sentir uma sensação estranha, junto de algo que parecia envolvê-lo, com ele não percebendo o leve brilho emitido pelo Sennen Pazuru, enquanto Atemu fazia as trevas envolverem ambos, uma vez que Tetsuo aceitou o Yami no Game.

Claro que era algo impossível de ser visto por um olho humano, a menos que o invocador do Yami no Game, assim desejasse, sendo algo que o Faraó não queria fazer.

O monitor estudantil resolve dispersar o tremor de medo que o acometia, de repente, enquanto procurava ignorar o fato de estar suando frio, juntamente com a sensação de algo envolvê-lo, julgando erroneamente que essas sensações e tremores eram ocasionados por algum mal estar, oriundo de alguma doença, pois seria a única explicação plausível, a seu ver, para o suor frio, os calafrios e as sensações estranhas que o acometiam.

Após Atemu colocar as notas empilhadas em cima do plinto piramidal, com a faca de Tetsuo fincada nele, ele exclama, enquanto sorria:

\- Pronto! Eu já terminei. Podemos começar o jogo. Devo lembrá-lo que isso é um Yami no Game.

Ushio começa a suar frio, ignorando as outras sensações, enquanto murmurava consigo mesmo, demonstrando um misto de confusão e receio:

\- Dinheiro e faca?

Então, ele conclui em pensamento:

"Que tipo de jogo ele quer propor?"

O monitor estudantil o observa pegando o maço de dinheiro com a mão direita, para depois colocá-lo no dorso da sua mão esquerda que estava deitada em cima da superfície do plinto piramidal, enquanto erguia a faca com a mão direita, a posicionando em cima do dinheiro:

\- Saiba que as regras são bem simples. Cada jogador deve colocar as notas sobre o dorso da sua mão e fincar a faca. O dinheiro que vier com a faca é do jogador e ele é obrigado a tirar, pelo menos, uma nota. – Atemu torna a espetar a faca no plinto piramidal, deixando o maço de notas em cima da superfície do objeto – O jogo continua até todas as notas acabarem. Aquele que pegar mais notas será o vencedor! Quem segurar a nota com a mão ou desistir no meio do jogo, perderá e entregará o dinheiro para o outro. E aí... gostou?

Ele pergunta o final com um sorriso de canto, sabendo que Ushio não respeitaria as regras, enquanto mantinha o Yami no Game no nível um, pois era o suficiente para que revelasse a verdadeira natureza de Tetsuo.

Então, movido pela ganância e arrogância, o Monitor Estudantil concorda, fazendo o espirito sorrir ainda mais, para depois, avisar:

\- Porém, se não cumprir as regras, um castigo fatal estará a sua espera!

Após decidirem a ordem, o Faraó começa o jogo e se concentra, ficando a faca, para depois puxar as notas presas na lâmina, comentando:

\- Ufa! Não consegui nem dez notas. Pensei que tivesse colocado bastante força, mas é mais difícil de perfurar do que eu imaginava. – ele estende a faca para ele ao segurá-la pela lâmina, ofertando a empunhadura – É a sua vez.

O seu adversário coloca as notas restantes em cima do dorso de sua mão esquerda, enquanto posicionava a faca com a mão direita.

Então, Atemu fala com os braços cruzados em frente ao tórax, se divertindo ao ver a face contorcida do seu inimigo, enquanto mirava a faca nas notas:

\- Se for muito ganancioso e forçar muito a faca, ela irá furar a sua mão. O segredo deste jogo é saber controlar a própria ganância.

\- Cale a boca! – ele exclama para ele, enquanto suava frio.

Após exclamar, ele finca a faca e consegue pegar mais de dez notas, para depois falar, procurando ocultar o alívio pela sua mão não ter sido perfurada:

\- Viu só? Eu consegui mais de dez notas e a minha mão está inteira! Devia ter colocado mais força.

Então, o Faraó fala, sorrindo:

\- Muito bem. Mas daqui em diante, ficará cada vez mais difícil controlar a força.

Após vários minutos, ele comenta:

\- O dinheiro diminuiu bastante. Falta pouco para o jogo acabar.

Dominado cada vez mais pela ganância, Ushio exclamava em sua mente, sendo que havia perdido há muito tempo o seu receio inicial pelo jogo, além de ignorar as sensações estranhas que o tomavam, deste que havia aceitado o Yami no game, conforme passava a ser subjugado gradativamente pela sua ganância:

"Esse jogo não é de nada! É muito fácil!"

Então, ele exclama, após se afogar por completo em sua ganância, chegando a um ponto sem volta, com o Yami no Game estando prestes a revelar a sua verdadeira natureza:

\- Esse dinheiro será todo meu! Eu serei o vencedor!

A albina assistia a tudo e embora já soubesse o resultado, confessava que era bem agradável assistir pessoalmente em vez de ficar vendo atrás das memórias da linha do tempo original.

Yukiko concordava que Atemu havia sido esperto ao usar a ganância desmedida de Tetsuo como isca para fazê-lo aceitar o jogo, sem saber que aquele jogo revelava o verdadeiro âmago da pessoa e que por ele ser ganancioso, perderia o jogo, pois quebraria as regras em algum momento, enquanto percebia que Ushio não notou que eles estavam envoltos em magia.

Inclusive, se alguém de fora olhasse naquela direção, não os avistaria. Somente veria um espaço vazio, sendo que as trevas envolveram ambos através da magia oriunda do Sennen Aitemu, após o Monitor Estudantil aceitar o Yami no Game, sendo que a albina conseguia ver o que acontecia nessa área ao usar a sua visão especial.

A dragoa milenar percebeu que a mão direita de Ushio começou a tremer, como se ele tivesse tentando evitar algo, enquanto que a sua mão esquerda estava embaixo das notas, com a albina sorrindo malignamente ao ver que em breve, ele perderia o jogo, sendo que sabia que o Faraó somente propunha jogos que revelassem o verdadeiro caráter do seu oponente, após analisar o seu comportamento e conduta, além de outros elementos, para criar o Yami no Game ideal para aquela pessoa, visando surgir o seu verdadeiro âmago, para que pudesse aplicar a penalidade.

O espirito sorriu ao perceber o que ocorria com o seu oponente, sendo que tudo estava ocorrendo de acordo com o seu plano.

O monitor estudantil estava desesperado, conforme pensava consigo mesmo ao sentir que a sua mão direita queria descer com toda a sua força contra o maço de dinheiro, que se encontrava em cima do dorso da sua mão esquerda, sendo que não conseguia retirar ela de cima do plinto piramidal, pois a mesma parecia estar colada:

"As minhas mãos não estão me obedecendo! Não consigo controlar a força da minha mão direita! Que droga! A minha vontade é descer essa faca com toda a força. Mas, se eu fizer isso, vou furar a minha mão, junto com o dinheiro."

Enquanto assistia o embate de Ushio contra a sua mão direita que segurava a faca, Atemu sorria e falava em pensamento:

"O Yami no Game revela o verdadeiro caráter de cada pessoa e decide o seu destino. É, Ushio, nada mais deterá a sua mão que se entregou a ambição. O que vai fazer? Vai pegar o dinheiro sacrificando a sua mão ou...?"

Então, Tetsuo começa a gargalhar malignamente, exclamando:

\- Eu quase me esqueci de que há um meio de eu conseguir todo esse dinheiro, sem machucar a minha mão, mesmo abaixando esta faca com toda a força! – ele muda o seu alvo e desce a faca contra o corpo de Yuugi – O seu grande erro foi me dar a faca! Morra, Yuugi!

A albina que assistia a tudo, murmura, revirando os olhos:

\- Até parece que conseguirá acertá-lo. Ele sabia desde o início que você não cumpriria as regras e tentaria atacá-lo.

No local, o Faraó desvia facilmente e exclama, sorrindo:

\- Eu sabia que não iria respeitar as regras!

Então, Ushio fica chocado ao ver surgir um olho feito de luz na testa do jovem e murmura:

\- O que é isso? Tem um olho na sua testa...

Enquanto Atemu era tomado pela felicidade por poder vingar o que Ushio fez a Yuugi, ele exclama:

\- Isto só pode ser visto por aqueles que invadem a fronteira do coração do meu anfitrião! Somente você que o machucou e que tentou tomar o seu dinheiro, pode ver! – ele aponta o dedo em riste para Ushio – Unmei no Batsu Geemu (運命の罰ゲーム - Jogo de punição do destino)! Greed, Yokubou no Genzou (Greed, 欲望の幻像 – Ganância, ilusão visual da avareza)!

Nisso, o mesmo olho dourado na testa do espírito se projeta para frente, envolvendo Tetsuo, sendo que o olho de Wadjet do Sennen Pazuru também brilhava em conjunto com o olho.

O monitor estudantil é preso em uma ilusão eterna, com ele passando a ver centenas de notas de dinheiro em torno dele, conforme se embriagava nessa ilusão, sendo que seria assim até a sua morte e enquanto ele comemorava, pulando para o ar, preso nessa ilusão, Atemu se afastava, apenas parando momentaneamente para olhar para trás, com as mãos no bolso, enquanto falava:

\- Dizem que as pessoas ficam cegas por causa do dinheiro. Agora, os seus olhos somente irão ver a ilusão da ganância. – então, ele se vira e se afasta – Para você, que é ganancioso, foi um final bem feliz, não? Mas o dinheiro do meu anfitrião, eu já peguei de volta.

Yukiko o observa se afastando, enquanto Ushio se encontrava preso até a morte na ilusão da ganância ao ponto de começar a pegar lixo do chão e jogar para o alto, achando que era dinheiro, para depois ir até uma árvore, pegando as folhas, as tratando como se fossem dinheiro.

Então, a albina comenta para si mesmo, enquanto seguia discretamente Atemu:

\- Não pense que ficará com todas as presas. Tem algumas que faço questão de destroçar e o Ushio não vai escapar da minha fúria. Você não é o único a acertar as contas com ele. Garanto que a minha punição será bem pior, uma vez que possuo meios de fazer isso ocorrer.

Nisso, ela arqueia o cenho ao ter uma recordação dele punindo Katsuya e Hiroto, sendo uma recordação da linha do tempo modificada pelos eventos de mais de oito anos, atrás.

Por mais que ela achasse que eles mereciam essa punição planejada pelo Faraó, a albina era plenamente ciente que precisava evitar que esse acontecimento se concretizasse, sendo ciente que devia aproveitar que era Atemu no controle do corpo de Yuugi e que o mesmo estava profundamente adormecido, para poder conversar com ele, visando conseguir um acordo na punição de Jounouchi e Honda.

Afinal, não era hipócrita de proibi-lo de se vingar da dupla, uma vez que os puniu no dia anterior.

Porém, precisava fazer um "controle de danos", por assim dizer, entrando em acordo com o Faraó sobre a punição e a forma como devia ser aplicada, para não modificar os acontecimentos do futuro, sem informá-lo sobre tais acontecimentos. Essa informação devia ficar apenas com ela.

Nesse interim, o espirito torna a pesquisar no celular do seu anfitrião, os possíveis endereços de Jounouchi e Honda.

Então, Yukiko concentra a sua magia e volta a usar o mesmo manto que usou contra Shadi, assim como a máscara, além de mudar a sua áurea mágica para que não fosse identificada, procurando modificar a sua voz, também, além do odor, por precaução.

Atemu se encontrava satisfeito ao ver que havia poucos endereços com o sobrenome Katsuya e Hiroto, enquanto estava pensando em um modo de atraí-los para fora e de modo que ninguém o visse, após encontrar a moradia correta.

Então, o espirito para de andar e passa a olhar atentamente para o entorno ao perceber que uma névoa mágica o envolvia, formando uma espécie de área em torno dele.

Prontamente, o Faraó guarda o celular e pega o item em suas mãos, decidindo usar o poder do Sennen Aitemu e a sua própria magia em quem quer que fosse o responsável por criar aquela área mágica, que lembrava o método de criação das áreas de Yami no Game, visando manter o seu anfitrião a salvo.

Então, ele observa atentamente um vulto caminhando dentre a névoa em sua direção, enquanto se preparava mentalmente, formando estratégias de ataques mágicos para usar contra o ser que se aproximava, decidindo manter a face impassível, enquanto esperaria o primeiro movimento, pois algo lhe dizia que os seus poderes, mesmo em conjunto com os poderes do Sennen Pazuru, eram insuficientes contra aquele ser e este era um pensamento, demasiadamente, perturbador para o Faraó que temia pelo seu anfitrião, embora nada transparecesse em suas feições impassíveis.


	24. Acordo

**Notas da Autora**

Yukiko propõe...

Atemu decide...

Yuugi fica...

Yo!

O motivo da demora em atualizar a fanfiction foi por eu ter viajado por alguns dias, aproveitando uma folga que tive do trabalho, sendo que fui arrastada pelas minhas irmãs mais velhas.

Como o meu computador é de torre e o meu celular é velho (sistema android 4.2 Kit Kat), não pude revisar os capítulos e por isso, tive que esperar voltar de viagem para poder fazer a revisão.

Tenham uma boa leitura. ^ ^

**Capítulo 24 - Acordo**

Usando uma máscara e capa que cobria todo o seu corpo, Yukiko se aproxima de Atemu que pergunta, arqueando o cenho, enquanto pensava em algumas magias estratégicas para usar contra ela, desde que a mesma se provasse uma ameaça ao corpo do seu anfitrião, uma vez que não desejava começar uma briga, cujas chances de vencer estavam contra ele:

\- Quem é você?

\- Não importa.

\- O que deseja?

\- Fazer um acordo.

\- _"Um acordo"_? Como assim?

\- Não posso permitir a imersão de Jounouchi e Honda em um Yami no Game contra você.

\- Você os está defendendo? Como ousa defender bastardos valentões como eles? – O Faraó pergunta com uma voz irritada, traindo as suas feições impassíveis, enquanto torcia os punhos.

\- Não. Nunca defenderia seres tão desprezíveis. – ela fala com evidente asco, como se o que ele dissesse fosse altamente ofensivo, para não dizer asqueroso.

A resposta inusitada o deixa desconcertado, para depois, fazê-lo questioná-la:

\- Então, por que deseja protegê-los da minha fúria pelo que eles fizeram ao Mou Hitori no Ore?

\- Pelo futuro.

\- "Futuro"?

\- Sim. Por mais bizarro que sejam as minhas palavras, eles irão se converter em pessoas valorosas para o Yuugi, principalmente o Katsuya.

O espírito fica estarrecido pela convicção que ela demonstrava em sua voz, para depois, olhar com descrença para a albina:

\- Isso é impossível! Valentões sempre serão valentões. O que você disse soa como surreal, para não dizer insano.

\- A mudança já começou para um deles. No caso desses dois, a regra sobre os valentões não se aplica, embora seja verdadeira para a maioria esmagadora dos casos. Afinal, uma vez bastardo, sempre bastardo.

\- Não acredito nisso. – ele fala em tom de descrença, não conseguindo imaginar nenhum motivo plausível para a mudança de coração do loiro e do moreno, considerado as memórias do seu anfitrião.

\- Eu sei e não o culpo por achar as minhas palavras, no mínimo, surreais, considerando as memórias que você acessou do Yuugi-kun. No seu lugar, eu iria agir da mesma forma que você está agindo. Por isso, não o condeno por pensar dessa forma.

\- Que provas você tem disso?

\- Eu vejo o passado e o futuro. Por ver o futuro, não posso permitir a sua vingança contra eles em um Yami no Game. Eu farei de tudo para impedir isso, acredite ou não. Inclusive, acredito que você deve ter uma noção dos meus poderes contra os seus. Com certeza, você sabe que não tem a mínima chance de me derrotar para poder cumprir com o seu intento inicial contra eles.

\- Então, eles vão ficar impunes, após tudo o que fizeram com o fofo... quer dizer, com o Mou Hitori no Ore?

A albina sorri e fala, sendo que Atemu conseguia ver um sorriso gentil por baixo da máscara, embora ela não fosse transparente, sendo esta uma sensação estranha.

\- O Yuugi-kun é fofo. Você está certo quanto à fofura dele. Ademais, eu sei que os seus sentimentos não são apenas de um Guardião e sim, algo muito mais profundo. Você daria a sua vida pelo Yuugi-kun sem pestanejar. Afinal, por ele, você faria qualquer coisa, pois você o ama incondicionalmente.

O Faraó fica surpreso ao constatar que ela sabia da profundidade dos seus sentimentos e que de fato, morreria por ele se fosse necessário, sendo que daria tudo o que o seu anfitrião pedisse, pois o mesmo já tinha o seu coração há anos.

\- Eu acho isso fofo. Além disso, eu vejo o Yuugi-kun como se fosse um filho querido e eu espero que você cuide dele. Se o fizer chorar, se entenderá comigo, estamos entendidos? – ela pergunta o final em um nítido tom de ameaça.

O espírito sente a intenção assassina e consente, sendo que depois fala ao se recuperar da presença opressora dela:

\- As lágrimas dele seriam a pior tortura para mim, pois seria uma visão insuportável. O ódio que tenho de ambos, assim como tive de Ushio, foi tanto pelo sofrimento dele, quanto pelas lágrimas derramadas à noite em seu quarto, quando o seu avô não o estava vendo.

\- Eu fico feliz em saber que sempre irá procurar fazê-lo feliz.

\- Se, de fato, possui sentimentos maternais em relação a ele, você deveria estar punindo ambos pelo que fizeram contra o Mou Hitori no Ore.

\- Eu já o fiz.

Atemu fica estarrecido, para depois perguntar, indignado:

\- Você pode fazer e eu não? Isso não é hipocr...

\- Não. – ela o corta abruptamente – Porque não o estou proibindo. Eu nunca disse isso. Não coloque palavras na minha boca.

\- Mas você disse que eu não podia aplicar um Yami no game neles. – ele comenta confuso.

\- Sim. De fato, eu o proibi de aplicar um Yami no Game em ambos. Mas há outra forma de punição e eu posso fazer isso. Neste caso, seriam punições que não trariam problemas para eles durante o dia e sim, somente à noite ao dormirem, com eles ficando presos em um pesadelo vívido, somente acordando no raiar do dia, sendo que não se lembrariam pelo dia inteiro. Ademais, eu irei providenciar um processo mágico de cura para preservar a mente e o corpo de ambos para que não enlouqueçam durante a noite, além de impedi-los de demonstrarem fisicamente, à noite, qualquer indício de pesadelo, caso alguém entre em seus quartos.

\- Eles deveriam se lembrar. – ele comenta, disfarçando a sua surpresa pela sugestão dela.

\- Vão ser dez horas de terror ininterrupto e sem grito para ninguém despertá-los. Essa punição somente terminará quando você desejar. O que você escolhe como pesadelo vívido para ambos? Fale e eu irei concretizá-la. Esse tipo de punição é aceitável e creio que pode aplacar a sua fúria.

\- Mesmo que eu aceite e escolha. Como iremos lançar essa magia, sem ser amanhã no colégio? – ele pergunta, arqueando o cenho.

\- Eu posso trazê-los magicamente. Eu disse que já os havia punido, anteriormente, sendo que apaguei a memória deles desse evento.

Atemu fica surpreso e após refletir consigo mesmo, ponderando sobre o acordo, enquanto se recordava do enorme poder mágico que ela emanava, ele suspira e consente, pois não havia escolha e conforme ponderava sobre a oferta dela, descobriu que mesmo o pior destino que pudesse ofertar em um Yami no game, não chegaria próximo ao que tinha em mente, pois o sofrimento não seria demorado como o que ela propunha.

Portanto, apesar de ser o contrário do que havia planejado, a opção dela parecia bem melhor do que a dele, pois não teria condições de dar aquele tipo de punição, mesmo usando o poder do Sennen Aitemu e a sua magia.

Ele sai do seu estado reflexivo ao ouvir a voz da mulher misteriosa a sua frente:

\- Temos um acordo?

\- Sim.

\- Ótimo. Fale qual será o pesadelo deles e será tão vívido, que eles não vão saber que estão sonhando.

Ao notar que o Faraó parecia indeciso sobre como deveria ser o pesadelo vivo para ela poder colocar na mente do loiro e do moreno, a albina decide dar uma sugestão:

\- O que acha do pesadelo consistir do corpo deles sendo surrados lentamente e depois, estraçalhados vivos por monstros, com a dor sendo vívida e igualmente intensa? É um castigo adequado? Lembre-se que somente você poderá libertá-los dessa punição.

Atemu fica pensativo e após vários minutos, ponderando sobre a sugestão dela, enquanto ficava surpreso pela imaginação fértil da albina, um sorriso surge em seus lábios e ele fala, consentindo:

\- É uma ideia excelente. Eu concordo com a sugestão. Como fará isso?

\- Dessa forma.

Nisso, ela se concentra e depois, estala os dedos, fazendo aparecer Jounouchi e Honda no lado deles, com ambos se encontrando adormecidos, sendo que o Faraó achava ridículo, a cueca samba canção que usavam, pois a do moreno era de ursinhos com potes de mel e a do loiro era de cachorrinhos com a linguinha de fora, sendo ambas as estampas, extremamente, lúdicas, ao ponto de imaginar que somente crianças usavam tais estampas.

Então, quando ambos ameaçam acordar, provavelmente, pelas risadas de escárnio de Atemu, ele observa uma névoa branca saindo de uma das mãos da albina e que passa a envolver ambos, forçando-os a dormir novamente.

Após força-los a um sono profundo, Yukiko se aproxima deles e após dobrar os seus joelhos ao se agachar, toca com cada uma de suas mãos a testa de ambos ao mesmo tempo, para depois, murmurar palavras incompreensíveis, conforme se concentrava, fazendo o corpo deles brilharem, com o brilho passando a se concentrar na cabeça do loiro e do moreno.

Alguns minutos depois, ela se levanta e ao se aproximar dele, pega as mãos do espírito com as suas mãos que brilhavam, ainda, com o Faraó sentindo que algo era passado para ele, para depois a sensação terminar ao mesmo tempo em que o brilho desaparecia das mãos da albina, após a meia dragoa afastar as suas mãos dele.

\- Pronto. Agora, eu preciso devolvê-los.

Ela se concentra novamente e estala os dedos, com ambos desaparecendo, sendo que em seguida, a Yukiko se afasta, virando as costas para ele, enquanto caminhava para dentro da névoa alva que os envolvia.

\- Qual o seu nome? – ele pergunta curioso.

\- Não importa.

\- O que você é? Eu sinto que não é humana.

\- Isso não importa, mesmo que os nossos caminhos se cruzem, novamente. – ela fala o final misteriosamente.

Então, sem virar para o espírito, ela entra na neblina, para depois desaparecer.

Após se afastar satisfatoriamente do local, a meia dragoa das neves sagradas desfaz a névoa, enquanto removia magicamente a máscara e o, sobretudo, retornando a sua voz original, para depois se retirar do local.

Atemu não havia tentado segui-la, pois acreditava que a névoa mágica não iria permitir que ele a seguisse, sendo que suspira, enquanto sentia que a área mágica era desfeita gradativamente e após avistar as moradias e estabelecimentos em seu entorno, novamente, ele decide retornar ao quarto do seu anfitrião para devolver o seu corpo, após deitar na cama ao conseguir se esgueirar com sucesso pela árvore e janela.

No dia seguinte, Yuugi despertou e ao constatar que estava embaixo das suas cobertas, ele pisca os olhos e após sentar na cama, tenta se recordar do momento que deitou na sua cama na noite anterior, pois a sua lembrança mais recente era de encaixar a última peça do Sennen Pazuru, com o jovem não conseguindo se recordar do que aconteceu em seguida, para depois, julgar erroneamente que essa lacuna em sua memória era ocasionada pelo stress da ameaça de Ushio e seu desespero por não ter a quantia de dinheiro que ele exigiu dele.

Então, tão rápido quanto veio essa recordação da ameaça que ele sofreu, o mesmo se dissipou, fazendo-o bocejar, enquanto se espreguiçava, para depois perceber que ele devia estar tão cansado na noite anterior que sequer retirou o seu uniforme e ao se levantar, o jovem acaba passando em frente ao espelho dentro de uma das portas do seu armário que estava aberta e algo chama a sua atenção imediata, no caso, o item que estava envolta do seu pescoço e conforme o observava atentamente, se recordava vagamente dele ser uma peça da sua roupa de Halloween do ano passado, baseado no personagem Edward do filme "Edward Mãos de Tesoura" e quando tentou tirar o colar, sentiu uma sensação estranha que o fez reverter a sua decisão, passando a olhar por vários ângulos no espelho a peça que estava em seu pescoço, para depois achar que ficava bom nele, decidindo deixá-la onde estava, enquanto questionava quando o havia colocado.

Em seguida, os seus olhos se voltam para a corda fina que envolvia o seu pescoço e que chegava ao Sennen Pazuru, com ele pegando o objeto em suas mãos, exibindo uma imensa felicidade em seus olhos ametistas que eram expressivos, enquanto ficava extasiado ao ver que de fato, o havia montado, sendo que passa a admirar o objeto, enquanto passava as mãos no relevo do mesmo, achando-o lindo e ao se virar para os lados ao deixá-lo repousar contra o seu tórax, decide que daria um visual excelente para ele, decidindo que iria usá-lo diariamente ao achar que o item e o acessório em seu pescoço davam um ar interessante a sua figura, desconhecendo o fato de Atemu influenciá-lo em sua decisão de manter o colarinho.

Quanto ao Sennen Aitemu, ele era o querido tesouro de Yuugi e que iria fazer o seu desejo se tornar realidade, a seu ver, fazendo assim com que a sua convicção de carregar o objeto se tornasse ainda mais forte, levando-o a desejar estar sempre com o Sennen Pazuru e ao tocar em sua superfície, se recorda da sensação de conforto e segurança que o objeto proporcionava a ele, por mais estranho que fosse esse pensamento.

Quando ele dirige o seu olhar para a sua mesa e observa o item que usava como cofre, aberto e com as suas parcas economias a mostra, as recordações do que Ushio fez e a sua ameaça retornam com força, fazendo-o ofegar, enquanto questionava o motivo de ter se esquecido disso há alguns minutos atrás, assim que acordou, fazendo-o ter a estranha sensação que algo pareceu fazê-lo esquecer desse acontecimento, quando o mesmo passou por sua mente, por mais estranho que fosse tal pensamento.

Quando Yuugi começa a ficar desesperado ao se recordar da ameaça de Tetsuo, ele sente uma dor intensa em sua cabeça que o faz se ajoelhar, enquanto o item começava a brilhar, com ele tendo a nítida impressão que ouvia uma voz barítono gentil, juntamente com a sensação de uma carícia suave em sua mente, com as palavras ressoando como se fosse um murmúrio e em um tom de ordem inquestionável:

"Esqueça-se da ameaça."

Atemu decidiu apagar essa recordação da mente dele, sendo que não apagou a surra, pois as amigas dele ou o seu avô, podiam comentar algo e seria estranho se ele não tivesse qualquer recordação de ter apanhado do Monitor estudantil.

Portanto, havia decidido dar a paz de espirito ao seu anfitrião ao fazê-lo se esquecer da ameaça que era a fonte do seu stress e medo.

Yuugi se levanta, com a dor em sua mente cessando, enquanto surgia um olho dourado em sua testa.

Após ficar de pé e em frente ao espelho com os olhos vidrados, dando a impressão que ele se encontrava em uma espécie de transe, o olho desaparece ao mesmo tempo em que os seus olhos clareiam, após essa recordação ser apagada da sua mente por completo.

O jovem de cabelos tricolores pisca os olhos, para depois arquear a sobrancelha, sentindo que estava se esquecendo de algo importante, para em seguida dar de ombros, julgando erroneamente que estava imaginando coisas, enquanto voltava a admirar os seus novos acessórios e ao olhar para a mesa, avista o objeto que usava como cofre com o dinheiro espalhado, fazendo-o arquear o cenho, estranhando o fato do objeto se encontrar na sua escrivaninha.

Então, decidindo que era uma preocupação irrisória, enquanto abanava a cabeça para os lados, ele recolhe o dinheiro e moedas, guardando-os em seguida no objeto, sendo que não viu que dentro do mesmo, mais precisamente no fundo do recipiente, havia quatro mil pratas e que as notas não se encontravam mais perfuradas em decorrência da magia do Faraó.

Após guardar o objeto, se recorda da surra e passa a olhar para o seu corpo, ficando surpreso ao ver que não sentia qualquer dor e que os seus ferimentos haviam sumido, fazendo-o sorrir imensamente, para depois arquear o cenho, começando a refletir o motivo de não sentir qualquer dor.

Então, tão bruscamente quanto surgiu o pensamento dos seus ferimentos, o mesmo desapareceu, fazendo com que ele se esquecesse da gravidade deles quando Atemu modificou a sua percepção sobre a seriedade dos seus machucados, fazendo o seu anfitrião acreditar que os ferimentos não haviam sido tão graves quanto ele pensava e que apenas uma noite de sono foi o suficiente para ajudar na cura.

Considerando esta explicação plausível por força da influência do Faraó que tinha livre acesso as suas recordações e pensamentos pelo fato da câmara da alma e do coração de Yuugi sempre se encontrar aberta, o adolescente decide se dirigir até o banheiro, tirando a roupa e os acessórios.

Após tomar uma ducha, ele seca o seu corpo e se troca, colocando um uniforme limpo que tirou das suas gavetas, enquanto desprezava as roupas do dia anterior na cesta de roupa suja, para depois colocar o colarinho no pescoço e o Sennen Pazuru em seu pescoço, sendo que um som chama a sua atenção, para depois ouvir um toque conhecido, passando a procurar o seu celular até que ouve o mesmo tocando dentre as peças de roupa desprezadas no cesto.

Prontamente, ele passa a procurar o objeto e fica aliviado ao encontra-lo quando avistou a tela brilhando parcialmente em um dos bolsos da sua calça desprezada no cesto de roupas sujas.


	25. Vestuário

**Notas da Autora**

Yuugi decide...

Atemu fica...

Sugoroku se encontra...

Yo!

Eu queria explicar sobre o fato de Atemu se referir a Yuugi como "mou hitori no ore".

O ore é "eu" em japonês, tal como o boku.

Porém, a diferença entre ambos consiste no fato do "boku" ser informal, enquanto que o uso do "ore" é formal, além de ser usado por pessoas mais velhas quando conversam com pessoas mais novas do que eles ou por superiores ao conversarem com um subordinado. Nesse caso, pode ser usado quando se referem a alguém mais novo ou a um subordinado.

Somente quando Yuugi junta forças com Atemu, no cânon, para derrotar o baralho do mundo da fantasia de Pégasus, ele passa a se referir ao Yuugi como "aibou", parceiro em japonês e não mais "mou hitori no ore", pois ambos batalharam juntos ao usarem a técnica Mind Shuffle.

Inclusive, se perceberem, Atemu torna a usar o termo "mou hitori no ore" quando Yuugi tira o Sennen Pazuru para enfrentar Jounouchi sozinho, que teve a mente escravizada por Mariku, impedindo assim que o Faraó force a troca com ele.

Afinal, se o item não estiver tocando o corpo, não ocorre à troca.

Nesse momento, enquanto Atemu pede para que ele não morra, o Faraó se refere à Yuugi como "mou hitori no ore", pois eles não estavam mais, lutando juntos.

Após o término dessa batalha, ele volta a se referir a Yuugi como "Aibou".

Essas diferenças somente são possíveis no áudio e mangá em japonês.

Eu também queria comentar que é impossível o Yuugi ser reencarnação de Atemu, pois é explicado no mangá que Atemu selou a sua alma dentro do Sennen Pazuru ao selar Zorc Necrophades. Para uma alma reencarnar, ela não pode estar selada em algo.

O motivo de Yuugi ser semelhante à Atemu no quesito cabelo é em decorrência do fato de Sugoroku ser reencarnação de Shimon, Grão Vizir e Conselheiro real do Faraó, pois no mangá, quando Sugoroku consegue resolver os enigmas da pirâmide do Faraó inominável e acaba baleado, a alma de Atemu surge, com a sua vestimenta e coroa de quando era Faraó, esticando a sua mão para Sugoroku, visando salvá-lo da queda e fala: "Eu estava esperando por você, Shimon."

Inclusive, foi o próprio Shimon que colocou todas aquelas armadilhas na pirâmide de Atemu para impedir que fosse saqueada por ladrões de tumbas e em um determinado momento, enquanto decifrava as pistas, Sugoroku comenta consigo mesmo que tinha a estranha sensação de já ter estado naquele local e que por algum motivo, sentia certa familiaridade com as armadilhas, sendo que nada tinha a ver com o fato de ser o "jogador lendário", como era conhecido dentre os jogadores.

Isso por si só, comprova que de fato, ele é a reencarnação de Shimon, explicando também o fato dele ser uma cópia do seu corpo na sua vida passada como egípcio.

No Antigo Egito havia o costume dos parentes do Faraó ocuparem altos cargos, tal como tios, primos e etc. Inclusive, era tradição o Faraó se casar com uma de suas primas para gerar um herdeiro ao manter a linhagem sanguínea.

Portanto, eu acredito que Shimon tinha algum parentesco com Atemu. Talvez, ele fosse um tio-avô, por exemplo, ou um primo do pai de Atemu, Akhenamkhanen, justificando a aparência de Shimon e sua reencarnação atual, Sugoroku, com Yuugi herdando esses traços, pois é mostrado que quando era jovem, ele tinha franjas douradas e os seus cabelos eram pontudos, sendo estas as características que Yuugi herdou.

Era só isso que eu queria explicar e comentar.

Tenham uma boa leitura XDDDD

**Capítulo 25 - Vestuário**

\- Moshi moshi.

\- Yuugi-kun, você está melhor?

\- Sim, Kisara-chan.

\- Está mesmo melhor? – outra voz surgiu no telefone.

\- Sim, Nuru-chan.

\- Você está bem para andar?

\- Com certeza.

\- Então, vamos todos juntos para o colégio.

\- Vou esperar vocês.

\- Em alguns minutos estaremos aí.

\- Vamos ligar para a Yukiko-chan e avisá-la que ele está bem, Kisara-chan.

\- Sim, Nuru-chan.

Yuugi sorria, enquanto ouvia elas se alternando na ligação, sendo que conseguia imaginar ambas compartilhando o telefone, uma do lado da outra.

\- É uma boa ideia. – o jovem de cabelos tricolores fala – Ela também estava muito preocupada.

Após conversarem por alguns minutos, eles encerram a ligação, com ele se despedindo de ambas e após guardar o celular em seu bolso, o jovem torna a observar o seu colarinho, para depois, cogitar a hipótese de usar a parte de cima da sua roupa de Halloween do ano passado para combinar com o item, uma vez que notou o quanto apreciou usar alguns apetrechos diferentes do usual, uma vez que estava no colegial.

Portanto, decidindo testar se ficaria melhor se ele adicionasse o colete composto por cintos e que grudava em seu tórax por baixo do uniforme, o adolescente se dirige até as gavetas e após revirá-las, consegue encontrar a parte de cima.

Então, ele veste o colete, após retirar o casaco e a blusa do uniforme.

Yuugi olha para o espelho por alguns minutos, para em seguida, colocar a blusa e a jaqueta do colégio, deixando-a aberta, olhando em seguida para as suas roupas no espelho, percebendo que havia caído bem nele, por assim dizer, com ele se sentindo estiloso, uma vez que procurava uma palavra que se adequasse melhor ao que estava sentido ao usar aquele colete repleto de cintos e rente à pele por baixo do uniforme e que combinava com o cinto de pescoço.

Ele sai dos seus pensamentos ao ouvir o seu avô, o chamando da cozinha:

\- Yuugi-kun, você precisa tomar o café da manhã, antes de sair!

O adolescente olha as horas em seu despertador e percebe que estava um pouco atrasado, considerando o fato de que precisava comer antes de sair.

Após pegar a sua mochila, o jovem desce correndo as escadas de dois em dois degraus.

\- Faz alguns minutos que eu o estou chamando. Você sequer ouviu o despertador. Você está bem? – ele pergunta com evidente preocupação em seu semblante ao vê-lo bocejar, conforme entrava na cozinha.

Yuugi coloca a mochila em uma cadeira, bocejando novamente, para depois falar dentre vários bocejos, enquanto estranhava o fato de se sentir sonolento, de repente, conforme descia as escadas:

\- Só estou com muito sono, jii-chan. Acho que eu não dormi direito. Eu devia estar concentrado na ligação da Kisara-chan e da Nuru-chan para não ouvir o senhor. Depois da ligação, eu coloquei uma roupa adicional, além do meu usual uniforme.

\- O que elas queriam?

\- Saber se eu estava bem o suficiente para ir à escola. – ele explica, enquanto bocejava – Como eu estou bem, nós vamos para o colégio, juntos. Elas iam avisar a Yukiko-chan.

\- Depois que voltar do colégio, aproveite para descansar. Você não deve ter dormido bem na noite retrasada e está com sono atrasado. E os seus ferimentos? Quer que eu pegue um remédio para a dor? Afinal, já passou às doze horas de intervalo entre as doses.

\- Eu estou bem. Eu não sinto mais dor. Pelo visto, eu sou muito suscetível à dor, pois bastou uma noite de sono para eu me recuperar.

\- Pelo visto sim. – o avô fala, consentindo, sendo que olha discretamente para o Sennen Pazuru e depois, para o seu neto.

"A única explicação que eu consigo encontrar para o meu neto estar sem ferimentos é o poder desse item e talvez, de algo mais... Porém, creio que é cedo demais para que eu possa confirmar a minha suposição. Caso eu confirme as minhas suspeitas, o meu amigo, Arthur Hopkins (Arthur Hawkins), ficará maravilhado ao saber que as nossas suposições sobre esse item estavam corretas e que a sua relação com o Egito Antigo, se encontra além do trecho do Livro dos mortos."

\- Yuugi-kun, esse colarinho e roupa por baixo do uniforme... – ele comenta, exibindo surpresa em sua face ao notar o novo adereço e roupa.

O seu neto exibe receio em seu semblante por achar que não havia caído tão bem nele quanto pensava e pergunta, exibindo ansiedade em seu semblante:

\- Ficou ruim, jii-chan?

\- Não ficou ruim. Você é um adolescente, agora. Portanto, é normal buscar a sua individualidade. Ficou uma roupa bem cool. – ele fala sorrindo, enquanto piscava.

\- Oh! O senhor é descolado quando deseja! Eu achei que o gosto do senhor pelo Egito Antigo, repercutisse no presente. – ele fala em tom de brincadeira.

\- Yuugi-kun, eu posso adorar o Egito Antigo. Porém, peço para não me comparar com uma múmia. – ele fala o final, fingindo estar dando bronca, sendo que o sorriso crescente em seu rosto, o entregava.

Nisso, ambos riem, sendo que eles param de rir ao ouvirem batidas na porta da cozinha, com o seu avô se levantando para abri-la, revelando as gêmeas e a albina que cumprimentam Sugoroku e Yuugi, para em seguida, serem cumprimentadas paternalmente pelo avô do jovem de cabelos tricolores e pelo mesmo.

Yukiko, Kisara e Nuru se sentam junto deles na mesa do café da manhã, para depois, conversarem animadamente.

Enquanto o seu anfitrião tomava o seu café da manhã e conversava com o seu avô e amigas, Atemu estava em uma das suas salas, mais especificamente em uma espécie de trono de pedra, sendo que se encontrava em um estado reflexivo.

O motivo do jovem se encontrar sonolento é porque ele exagerou na magia que o fez adormecer para que pudesse controlar o seu corpo, sendo que Yuugi não havia sentido essa sonolência antes, pois ele estava atuando em sua memória também.

Agora que ele se afastou da câmara da alma do jovem, depois de manipular a sua memória e incentivá-lo a usar o apetrecho no pescoço, ficando surpreso pelo súbito interesse do seu anfitrião de usar por si mesmo, o colete colante de cintos por baixo do uniforme, algo que o agradou imensamente, o efeito retardatário da sua magia surgiu com força total.

De fato, ele não precisava ter usado o seu poder naquela intensidade por temer que ele despertasse durante o Yami no Game, pois não desejava tornar um hábito subjuga-lo a toda a hora, sendo sempre recomendado parcimônia para preservar ao máximo o bem estar do adolescente.

Agora, ele sabia a dosagem que deveria usar, sem excedê-la, além de ficar aliviado de ter conseguido apagar a recordação da ameaça de Ushio, pois ele estava incapacitado para sempre, preso na ilusão da ganância, ele não era mais uma ameaça para Yuugi e os outros.

Atemu confessava que ao ver os ferimentos provocados pelo Monitor Estudantil, ele sentira uma vontade imensa de torturá-lo e de forma brutal, além de socá-lo, quebrando os seus ossos por ter feito o seu anfitrião fofo sofrer.

Afinal, ele o amava com toda a força do seu coração e desejava, ardentemente, protegê-lo do mundo que não merecia uma alma tão nobre e gentil, sendo que havia se apaixonado pelo adolescente conforme se passavam os anos, descobrindo sobre a natureza e coração ímpar que se refletiam na luz cálida e quente que emanava dele e que havia se convertido em seu bálsamo.

Então, ao ter acesso as suas lembranças e recordações, podendo entrar na câmara de sua alma que refletia a pureza dele e o seu âmago, o amor que sentia por Yuugi havia sido fortalecido, pois todas as suas suposições sobre a natureza do jovem eram verdadeiras e ao vê-lo pessoalmente, deitando tranquilamente na sua cama com uma feição serena, ele passou a admirar a sua estatura e aparência, sentindo o seu coração falhar uma batida ao ver as feições delicadas, sendo que o adolescente era tão lindo por dentro, quanto por fora, sendo que a sua aparência delicada insuflava um forte desejo de protegê-lo em seus braços e de punir todo aquele que ousasse fazê-lo sofrer.

Conforme se recordava dos acontecimentos, após tomar o controle do corpo do jovem, Atemu acaba se recordando da mulher misteriosa e da sua presença opressora de uma forma que ele nunca imaginou ser possível, enquanto sentia a intensidade da magia dela e seu nível, acreditando que estava muito além do que havia sentido.

De fato, ela seria uma ameaça impossível de ser detida, se assim desejasse e isso era um pensamento demasiadamente perturbador para o Faraó, pois mesmo que a albina não se revelasse uma ameaça ao ponto de atacá-lo, além de não fazer qualquer menção de se converter em uma inimiga, o fato dos seus poderes serem imensos, provocava um temor natural, com ele se recordando do quanto precisou usar a sua determinação ferrenha e igualmente intensa para não deixar a mostra o seu medo natural perante um ser tão poderoso.

Pelo menos, o ser tinha sentimentos maternais por Yuugi, fazendo com que o jovem não corresse perigo de vida com ela, sendo algo que o deixava tranquilo, além do fato dela ter permitido que ele tivesse a sua vingança e de uma forma melhor do que havia imaginado, com Atemu acreditando que não iria libertá-los do sofrimento noturno por anos.

Afinal, não acreditava nas palavras dela, pois era demasiadamente surreal o fato deles mudarem, se convertendo em aliados do seu anfitrião, principalmente Jounouchi, em algum momento do futuro, apesar da absoluta convicção que ela exibia em sua voz e postura ao acreditar em algo tão surreal, a seu ver.

Então, conforme se lembrava da primeira vez que viu Yuugi, pessoalmente, ele começa a se lembrar do quanto à pele dele era acetinada ao toque, assim como os seus lábios e cabelos ao deslizar as suas mãos pelos cabelos sedosos e depois, por toda a epiderme, exposta, ao mesmo tempo em que se encontrava imerso na face angelical e serena, enquanto o jovem se encontrava vulnerável, incitando nele o desejo de protegê-lo, mais do que já sentia.

O espirito fecha os olhos e com um sorriso no rosto, começa a vivenciar através das recordações, as sensações que experimentou e do quanto os pequenos lábios eram convidativos, prometendo o mais puro deleite, com a sua mente chegando ao ponto de imaginá-lo sem todas aquelas vestes, acreditando que o seu corpo seria perfeito, pois ele era uma perfeição em todos os sentidos, tal como um anjo que devia ser protegido com unhas e dentes.

Portanto, o Faraó jurou a si mesmo que iria proteger o jovem que refletia a mesma preciosidade e pureza de uma gema preciosa, tal como era a ametista em seus olhos expressivos.

Então, conforme percebia onde os seus pensamentos o estavam levando, ele sacode a cabeça para os lados, tentando dissipá-los, enquanto sentia um incômodo em sua virilha, o forçando a fechar os olhos e acalmar o seu membro parcialmente desperto, ao mesmo tempo em que agradecia o fato dele fazer dezesseis anos em breve, pois não apreciava a ideia de sentir atração por alguém tão jovem, sendo que dezesseis anos era uma idade, parcialmente, aceitável para Atemu.

Após fazer o seu membro voltar ao normal, ele decide manter a sua mente sobre o seu controle, voltando a manter o foco do que estava fazendo antes de tais pensamentos surgirem e que ocasionaram uma situação desconfortável em sua virilha.

O seu foco consistia em estar atento ao que acontecia ao seu anfitrião, decidindo que deveria manter a sua concentração para que captasse qualquer problema através dos sentimentos que seriam enviados a ele de forma inconsciente, pois o Faraó só teria alguns segundos para assimilar tudo o que ocorreu, enquanto colocava a consciência do jovem adormecido na cama da câmara da alma dele, ao mesmo tempo em que tomava o controle do seu corpo, usando a sua magia e a do item para substituir o corpo de Yuugi pelo dele, pelo menos, parcialmente, uma vez que não podia modificar o rosto e a estatura, ainda, fazendo com que qualquer ferimento que viesse a sofrer fosse direcionado apenas para ele e não para o jovem.

Afinal, cuidar do seu anfitrião era o mínimo que podia fazer em troca do empréstimo de um corpo físico, mesmo que temporariamente, o fazendo ter a sensação de estar vivo, algo que ele não tinha quando estava na forma de um espirito e que podia ser uma sensação demasiadamente viciante em uma mente mais fraca, algo que não acontecia com Atemu, pois a sua mente era suficientemente forte para resistir à tentação, juntamente com a determinação férrea que possuía, o fazendo se recordar que era um empréstimo temporário e que deveria devolver o corpo o quanto antes, enquanto que precisava cuidar do mesmo no período que estava sobre o seu controle.

Por isso, o Faraó procurava transferir o seu corpo ao tomar controle do corpo de Yuugi, pois além de protegê-lo, poderia curar qualquer ferimento anterior que ele tivesse, tal como fez com os ferimentos provocados por Ushio, confessando que desejava invocar o seu corpo real, pelo menos, em termos de estatura e rosto em algum momento no futuro.

Conforme pensava nesses momentos em que assumiria o controle, era plenamente ciente que o jovem começaria a sentir lapsos de memória, por mais que ele procurasse devolver o corpo o quanto antes, visando reduzir ao máximo esse tempo de ausência de memória no adolescente de olhos ametistas.

Portanto, Atemu era plenamente ciente de que precisava ficar atento aos outros sentimentos vindos do jovem, principalmente no caso de haver uma mudança no coração dele em relação ao Sennen Aitemu, caso ele passasse a desconfiar que os seus lapsos de memória pudessem ter alguma relação com o item, o fazendo ficar desconfortável ou ter receio em usá-lo, algo que o espirito não podia permitir.

Afinal, ele precisava do contato do item com o corpo dele para fazer a troca e por isso, o afastamento do Sennen Pazuru do corpo do seu anfitrião não era uma hipótese aceitável e ao pensar nisso, se recorda da sensação que havia sentido e que era oriunda do item.

Ao se recordar dessa sensação, o espírito sente que havia um poder externo que parecia uni-lo ao jovem e que estava influenciando na decisão de Yuugi de manter o item e não somente por ser um tesouro para o mesmo. Era um sentimento intenso, além de ser ciente que estavam unidos de tal forma, que se o adolescente morresse, ele morreria junto, pois ambos não podiam viver se um deles fosse morto ou destruído em decorrência do destino unir ambos de uma forma inquebrável ao mantê-los unidos através do item, embora o Faraó sentisse que havia algo mais e que era demasiadamente profundo e poderoso.

Inclusive, ele sentia que esse poder, por assim dizer, havia unido eles muito antes do item ser montado, fazendo o Faraó cogitar a hipótese de ambos terem sido predestinados a ficarem juntos, fazendo com que o encontro deles não fosse ao acaso do destino e sim, algo predestinado, pois isso também explicaria a sensação que vinha do seu anfitrião na forma do desejo de manter o item, além do fato de Yuugi se sentir seguro e calmo ao tocar a superfície dourada, o fazendo sorrir ao sentir que podia passar os seus sentimentos de amor e de proteção para confortá-lo, quando a superfície dourada fosse tocada.

Com esse pensamento em sua mente e com um sorriso brotando em seus lábios, Atemu reclina em seu trono e permite a si mesmo cochilar, embora a sua mente estivesse conectada aos sentimentos do jovem para protegê-lo no instante que estivesse em perigo, sendo que havia decidido diminuir ao máximo a troca de corpo para tornar a vida dele o mais confortável possível ao reduzir os períodos de lapsos de memória, pois odiaria fazer alguém tão ímpar e que detinha o seu coração, sofrer com medo pela ausência de memórias.

Claro, não poderia evitar essa sensação no futuro, mas podia reduzir o máximo possível.

Conforme pensava no aspecto de evitar que o seu anfitrião ficasse com medo, o Faraó havia decidido que somente sairia do item na sua forma de espírito, quando o jovem estivesse dormindo.

Afinal, se saísse quando Yuugi estivesse acordado, o seu anfitrião conseguiria vê-lo em decorrência do fato de portar o Sennen Pazuru e se isso ocorresse, o jovem ficaria aterrorizado e com razão, além de fazer as pessoas pensarem que estava louco, pois, somente o adolescente poderia vê-lo e ouvi-lo.

Ademais, não havia motivo para se manifestar fora do Sennen Aitemu quando o adolescente estivesse acordado, pois podia sentir e observar tudo o que ele via e sentia se assim desejasse, além de conseguir assimilar, rapidamente, qualquer informação.

Claro, o ideal seria ficar fora do item.

Porém, se fizesse isso, o faria ficar assustado, acabando por fazê-lo ter problemas em decorrência de sua aparição junto dele, juntamente com o fato de não desejar que o adolescente tomasse ciência da sua existência, pelo menos, no início.


	26. Jounouchi

**Notas da Autora**

Yukiko consegue...

Jounouchi...

Yuugi fica...

As amigas de Yuugi...

**Capítulo 26 - Jounouchi**

Do lado de fora, Kisara, Nuru e Yukiko estavam sentadas na mesa do café com o seu amigo, o parabenizando por montar o item que ele vinha tentando montar a oito anos, comentando que ficava muito bem nele o Sennen Pazuru pendurado em seu pescoço, enquanto assimilavam o fato dele não ter mais ferimentos, com as gêmeas acreditando que haviam errado em seu julgamento de danos, pois seria a única explicação plausível, ao ver delas, para o fato do seu amigo não sentir dor, com Sugoroku se ausentando de contar as suas suspeitas sobre o item e que poderia ter sido algo além do Sennen Pazuru que havia curado o seu neto, enquanto sorria paternalmente para as jovens.

A albina havia conseguiu fingir surpresa com a cura do seu amigo ao acompanhar as emoções e reações das gêmeas.

Elas também comentavam o quanto ele ficou legal com o colar em seu pescoço e o colete colante com cintos por baixo da blusa e que havia combinado com o colarinho, fazendo-o corar, para depois, ouvi-las conversar, enquanto ficava imerso em suas recordações vagas da noite passada, para depois sair desses pensamentos sem que percebesse, voltando a prestar atenção ao que elas falavam, fazendo com que o jovem não percebesse essa mudança involuntária e igualmente sutil era em virtude da influência de Atemu, que procurava intervir o mais sutilmente possível para não assustar o seu amado anfitrião.

Afinal, ele não queria ver aquelas belas gemas ametistas imersas em medo ou dor.

Então, eles se levantam ao verem que deveriam ter saído há alguns minutos, atrás e após se despedirem de Sugoroku, o grupo de amigos se dirige até o colégio.

Quando Yuugi e as suas amigas chegam à instituição de ensino, Yukiko trata de arrastá-los, sutilmente, para longe do pátio do colégio, dando uma desculpa qualquer, fazendo com que não vissem uma aglomeração de estudantes, próximos de uma das árvores do pátio e que observavam Ushio atirando folhas para o alto, juntamente com o lixo que havia encontrando e que o deixava fascinado, enquanto murmurava a palavra dinheiro com evidente êxtase em sua voz.

Afinal, para o ex-monitor estudantil, não era lixo ou folhas e sim, notas de dinheiro.

Conforme os afastava, a albina notou pelo canto dos olhos, o diretor se aproximando dos estudantes, acompanhado de um dos professores, sendo que seguindo ambos, havia uma equipe médica, além de um senhor que exibia preocupação em seu semblante.

A meia dragoa confessava que se encontrava ansiosa para puni-lo pelo que fez a aquele que via como um filho, decidindo que iria visita-lo na instituição psiquiátrica quando fosse de madrugada para aplicar a punição que havia escolhido para ele.

Próximo dali, Jounouchi e Honda haviam ficado felizes ao ponto de comemorarem quando viram o estado deplorável de Ushio, com os estudantes murmurando que ele deve ter surtado por algum motivo, explicando assim a aparente loucura que demonstrava, sendo que o diretor havia contatado o tio do mesmo, que por sua vez, iria interna-lo em uma clinica psiquiátrica.

Então, Katsuya vê Yuugi junto das suas amigas, com Hiroto acompanhando o olhar do amigo, para depois suspirar, enquanto mantinha as suas mãos nos bolsos, conforme se lembrava da conversa que haviam tido mais cedo naquele dia.

Mesmo não concordando com o que o seu amigo disse, Honda respeitava a sua decisão, embora isso implicasse que ele não ficaria junto dele quando o loiro estivesse perto de Mutou.

O moreno se recordava de Jounouchi comentando que não iria mais praticar bullying no jovem de cabelos tricolores e que seria amigo dele, o deixando estarrecido pela decisão inesperada, sendo que chegou a sacudir Katusya pelas lapelas do casaco escolar, enquanto gritava com ele, visando remover a ideia insólita, a seu ver, tentando a todo custo fazê-lo rever a sua decisão, até que desiste do seu intento ao notar nos olhos do loiro uma convicção ferrenha e como o conhecia bem, sabia melhor do que ninguém que nenhum argumento o faria mudar de ideia, uma vez que ele exibisse aquele olhar em seus olhos cor de mel.

Hiroto sai das suas recordações daquela manhã e comenta, seguindo o olhar do seu amigo:

\- Não vou ficar junto de você nesses momentos. Mas acho que você compreende o motivo.

\- Eu sei. Mas não ficarei todos os dias com o Yuugi, uma vez que ele tem as suas amigas. Portanto, poderemos andar por aí, indo ao fliperama ou socando algumas gangues.

Honda sorri, consentindo, para depois suspirar, colocando as mãos em seus bolsos, falando em seguida:

\- Pelo menos, vamos poder nos divertir, quando você não estiver junto daquele bast... quer dizer, do Mutou – ele fala, se corrigindo rapidamente, pois o seu amigo pediu para não ofender o jovem na sua frente, com o moreno acatando o pedido - Bem, se está tão determinado, embora eu não consiga aceitar os seus argumentos, o deixarei seguir com o seu intento e não vou mais perturbá-lo. Você tem a minha palavra.

\- Obrigado, amigo.

Ainda de costas, Hiroto faz um gesto de positivo, antes de se afastar, com o loiro decidindo se apressar, pois queria encontrá-lo e preferencialmente, sozinho.

Afinal, não queria proferir palavras que o deixariam demasiadamente envergonhado, principalmente na presença de uma plateia no entorno, sendo que desejava, ardentemente, ter a chance de se aproximar, em algum momento do futuro, da bela morena de orbes carmesins que havia roubado o seu coração.

Nesse interim, com a albina sabendo o que iria ocorrer, ela consegue convencer as suas amigas a segui-la ao dar uma desculpa qualquer, permitindo assim, que Yuugi andasse sozinho até a sala de aula, pois Katsuya estava atrás de uma parede, o aguardando.

De fato, após Mutou passar essa parede, Jounouchi, que se encontrava encostado com as costas na parede e com os braços cruzados sobre o tórax, exibindo alguns curativos no rosto, fala ao vê-lo passar por ele:

\- E aí, Yuugi?

\- Ah, Jounouchi-kun! – ele exclama surpreso ao vê-lo, pois não esperava encontrá-lo.

Inicialmente, ficou com medo do motivo do outro se aproximar dele, pois temia que o loiro o machucasse, fosse fisicamente ou verbalmente, apesar de estranhar o fato de Honda não está junto dele.

Afinal, ambos se juntavam para atormentá-lo, dando a desculpa esfarrapada de que eram lições para ser homem, sendo que ele sabia os verdadeiros motivos e que eram comuns a todos os valentões. Eles queriam apenas humilhá-lo e agredi-lo, fosse verbalmente ou fisicamente para se divertirem com o seu sofrimento.

O loiro nota o nervosismo no semblante do jovem de cabelos tricolores, percebendo que o mesmo havia dado, inconscientemente, um passo para trás, fazendo Katsuya se amaldiçoar internamente por ser um dos responsáveis por trazer medo para o adolescente de orbes ametistas, sendo que os olhos grandes e expressivos demonstravam nitidamente o receio que o acometia ao ficar na sua presença.

Então, visando fazer com que o jovem a sua frente relaxasse em sua presença, ele pergunta gentilmente:

\- Como estão os seus machucados, tudo bem?

\- Tudo. E você, Jounouchi-kun? – Mutou pergunta com evidente e sincera preocupação em sua face, pois apesar de tudo que fizeram contra ele, Yuugi era incapaz de guardar mágoa e de odiar alguém, assim como não era capaz de desejar o mal a essa pessoa.

Portanto, a sua preocupação era sincera e o loiro podia ver essa sinceridade nos orbes ametistas, o fazendo sentir mais vergonha de si mesmo, do que já sentia.

Katsuya se recupera e responde, sorrindo de canto:

\- Estou ótimo! Isto não é nada!

Então, ele fecha os olhos e se prepara para dizer palavras que nunca pensou que falaria, por achar que eram, demasiadamente, ridículas:

\- Yuugi, eu também resolvi ter um tesouro como você. Você quer ver?

\- Quero. – ele responde, sorrindo animado.

Jounouchi dá uma risadinha, para depois, falar:

\- Mas que pena... O meu tesouro é _"algo que você vê, mas nunca viu_". Então, não vou poder mostrar.

Yuugi fica reflexivo e pensa consigo mesmo, tentando descobrir o que era, enquanto o loiro ficava aliviado ao ver que Mutou havia relaxado ao seu lado:

"Algo que você vê, mas nunca viu?" O que será?".

Katsuya exibe um sorriso em seu rosto, enquanto mantinha os braços cruzados em frente ao seu tórax, com as costas apoiadas na parede atrás dele, falando em seguida.

\- É a amizade. Nós dois podemos ver que ela existe. Mas ninguém pode ver a amizade em si.

Yuugi fica surpreso e exclama emocionado, com lágrimas nos olhos:

\- Legal!

Então, envergonhado por ter dito tais palavras, ele sai correndo em direção à sala de aula, acabando por perder um dos sapatos que os alunos usavam dentro do colégio, enquanto exclamava:

\- Agora, tchau, porque a aula vai começar!

Enquanto corria, ele pensava consigo mesmo:

"Não acredito que tive coragem de falar uma coisa tão brega."

Mutou pega o sapato dele e corre atrás dele, exclamando:

\- Espere, Jounouchi-kun! Você esqueceu o sapato!

Ele consegue alcança-lo, antes que chegassem à sala de aula e ainda envergonhado, o loiro aceita o sapato e coloca no pé, agradecendo:

\- Obrigado, Yuugi.

\- Por nada, Jounouchi-kun.

Então, ambos entram na sala de aula, sendo que eles avistam Yukiko, Nuru e Kisara conversando algo, até que a prateada percebe o seu amigo junto de um dos valentões e arqueia o cenho, chamando a atenção da sua irmã e da albina, que olham, atentamente, para o loiro.

O mesmo percebe que a bela morena que amava arqueava o cenho, a prateada o observava curiosa e a albina parecia analisá-lo, sendo que a meia dragoa finge não saber o que ocorreu e pergunta em um tom de voz frio, cruzando os braços contra o tórax:

\- Onde está o bastardo do Honda? Vocês nunca se aproximam dele quando eu estou por perto.

O jovem de cabelos tricolores geme e faz facepalmed ao perceber que seria difícil para as suas amigas confiarem no loiro, sendo que havia se esquecido, momentaneamente, do fato de haver resistência por parte delas e não as condenava.

Katsuya, que andava junto de Yuugi, detém o seu avanço, sendo que era plenamente ciente de que precisaria enfrentar a desconfiança das amigas de seu novo amigo e considerando o que ele fez contra o Mutou, não esperava outro tratamento.

Porém, mesmo se preparando para lidar com o trio de garotas que o protegiam, ele confessava que era demasiadamente difícil não ficar nervoso perto delas, enquanto ficava desolado ao notar que Nuru olhava para ele como se fosse um mero lixo, podendo ver, também, o brilho de raiva em seus orbes carmesins.

Quando o jovem ia falar algo ao notar a tensão no ar, oriunda delas, enquanto via o seu novo amigo demonstrando receio e tristeza em seu semblante, o professor entra na sala de aula, fazendo com que o jovem não tivesse tempo hábil para falar o que ocorreu, pois todos os alunos foram obrigados a se sentarem em seu lugar.

Portanto, ele decidiu que iria contar para as suas amigas sobre Jounouchi, no intervalo.

Nesse interim, antes que o professor entrasse, Honda entrou na sala de aula e se sentou no seu lugar, observando o clima tendo entre o seu amigo e as amigas de Yuugi, para depois, ver o seu amigo se sentar em seu lugar, com ele comentando em um sussurro ao se recordar da face desconfiada delas ao verem o loiro junto do amigo delas:

\- Se prepare. Não será fácil.

\- Eu sei e estou preparado para enfrentá-las. Considerando os meus atos no passado, enfrentar a fúria delas seria o mínimo que eu deveria esperar. – ele fala em um suspiro.

\- Fico aliviado de você ser ciente da imensa dificuldade que terá em conquistar a confiança delas. Pelo menos, agora, você tem chance com a Nuru. – o moreno fala, sorrindo.

\- Eu espero. Eu sonho com o dia que poderemos ficar juntos.

\- É bom se focar na realidade, pois será um longo caminho para você ter alguma chance com a morena.

\- Eu sou o único responsável pela minha situação atual. Portanto, preciso suportá-la e aceitar com resignação, lutando com unhas e dentes para ter uma chance, nem que seja ínfima, dela me olhar com outros olhos.

\- Bem, se prepare, pois não será nada fácil, considerando a forma como ela olha para você.

\- Eu sei. – ele suspira, para depois, voltarem a prestar atenção na aula.

Nesse interim, Kaiba havia chegado e sentou em seu lugar, pegando um livro para ler, sendo que estranhou o fato de um dos valentões, que atormentavam o menor aluno da sala em estatura, havia chegado junto desse mesmo jovem à sala de aula e enquanto olhava para a cena inusitada, ele observa Kisara pelo canto dos olhos e ao vê-la, os seus orbes azuis passam a observar a prateada que havia se erguido, junto da irmã e da amiga ao verem o loiro entrando junto do amigo deles.

Seto não conseguia compreender o motivo da sua mente sempre se encontrar pensando na prateada em vários momentos durante o dia, não importando se era uma reunião importante. O rosto dela surgia em várias ocasiões e ele considerava algo irritante. Pelo menos, a sua mente pensava assim, enquanto o seu coração sempre a buscava em sua mente e ao se concentrar em tais pensamentos sobre coração e sentimentos, ele exibe uma carranca em seu rosto, pois os sentimentos eram algo inconveniente para uma pessoa ter no mundo dos negócios, principalmente naquele momento que se preparava para derrubar Gozaburo Kaiba, após planejar por vários anos a queda dele.

Após derrubá-lo, ele passaria a ter o controle do império Kaiba, sendo que havia decidido que o seu primeiro ato seria parar com o desenvolvimento de armas bélicas ao usar a tecnologia para os jogos, sendo que o seu sonho, desde que era menino, era criar parques de diversões pelo mundo e acessíveis para todos, não importando a renda.

Decidindo que deveria focar a sua mente na queda do seu odiado padrasto, ele se força a romper contato visual com Kisara, enquanto retornava a ler o livro, sendo que tinha uma reunião secreta marcada na parte da tarde com a diretoria da Corporação Kaiba.

Enquanto Yuugi prestava atenção nas aulas, Atemu se encontrava pensativo em seu trono, tentando compreender a atitude de Jounouchi ao dizer aquelas palavras, assim como o desejo de ser amigo daquele que vivia atormentando, quase que diariamente e por mais que ficasse pensando, tentando encontrar uma justificativa plausível para as suas atitudes inusitadas, ele não conseguia encontrá-la, fazendo com que não acreditasse nas palavras do loiro.

Afinal, era uma mudança demasiadamente radical, considerando o fato de que não achava nenhum motivo minimamente plausível para que ele tivesse tal alteração em sua conduta, levando-o a cogitar a hipótese de ser um plano dele, junto do moreno, almejando algo que o Faraó não compreendia ao mesmo tempo em que começava a ficar preocupado com o jovem que detinha o seu coração, decidindo que deveria ficar atento a esta aproximação inusitada do loiro, a seu ver.

Algumas horas depois, o intervalo chega e todos saem, com exceção de Kaiba, que havia aberto o seu notebook e se encontrava olhando atentamente para a tela do mesmo, enquanto digitava algo.

Kisara se encontrava olhando para ele, enquanto se levantava da sua carteira, tentando compreender o motivo de sonhar com Seto, sendo que alguns destes sonhos eram estranhos, pois ela o via bronzeado e usando roupas egípcias, exibindo uma espécie de cetro estranho na mão.

Ela havia contado para a sua irmã, com a mesma comentando que poderia ser apenas, um sonho, com a prateada, relutantemente, aceitando como sendo uma hipótese plausível, apesar de ter a sensação inquietante de que não era, apenas, um sonho.

Então, a jovem sai de seus pensamentos com a voz ansiosa de Yuugi:

\- O Jounouchi-kun mudou. Ele é o meu amigo, agora.


	27. Conversas

**Notas da Autora**

As amigas de Yuugi decidem...

Jounouchi e Yuugi conversam e o loiro fica surpreso quando...

Yukiko descobre...

**Capítulo 27 - Conversas**

Elas olham para o amigo de infância delas, exibindo surpresa em seus semblantes, enquanto o loiro dava um passo para frente, sendo visível o seu semblante repleto de vergonha e culpa.

\- Eu fui um completo imbecil no passado. Isso é um fato inquestionável. Mas eu mudei. Aconteceu algo que fez com que eu revesse muitas das minhas atitudes. Eu quero ser amigo do Yuugi. Ademais, eu espero encontrar uma forma de me redimir por tudo o que fiz contra ele no passado. Tais lembranças apenas me enchem de pesar e de vergonha pelos meus atos desprezíveis.

Kisara arqueia um dos cenhos e Yukiko pergunta, exibindo desconfiança em seus olhos, enquanto Nuru mostrava a mais pura descrença em seus orbes carmesins, ao mesmo tempo em que o olhava como se fosse algo indigno de atenção, sendo este um olhar que sempre feria Katsuya, com ele sabendo que merecia aquele olhar:

\- Não é nenhum plano seu com o Hiroto, né? Aliais, ele saiu, agora a pouco.

Jounouchi suspira e fala, sendo que havia esperado uma resistência considerável entre elas, principalmente em relação à albina:

\- Honda não aprova a minha decisão, mas não condena. Ele não vai mais incomodar o Yuugi, pois eu pedi para deixá-lo em paz. Eu também vou precisar dividir o meu tempo entre o Yuugi e o Honda – ele olha para o jovem de cabelos tricolores - Tudo bem, Yuugi? Vou alternar os dias entre você e aquele idiota teimoso do Hiroto.

O jovem de orbes ametistas fica surpreso e depois consente, suprimindo qualquer tristeza que ousasse tomá-lo por não poder ter um amigo, constantemente, pois o que importava é que ele havia conseguido um, enquanto pensava consigo mesmo:

"Graças ao Sennen Pazuru eu consegui um amigo. Talvez, o objeto tenha, de fato, algum poder mágico."

O loiro percebe que as garotas olhavam pensativas uma para outra por alguns minutos, para depois olharem do loiro para o jovem que se encontrava ao seu lado e ansioso pelo veredito de suas amigas, pois ansiava que elas aceitassem o seu novo amigo entre o seu círculo de amizade por ele ser o seu primeiro amigo homem.

Após vários minutos, elas suspiram, para depois, consentir com relutância, sendo visível a desconfiança nos olhos do trio.

Kisara se aproxima e fala ao dar um passo para frente, olhando atentamente para os olhos de Jounouchi, sendo evidente em sua postura e olhar a desconfiança, com Katsuya não as condenando por isso, pois seria o esperado, assim como não reclamava da conduta e semblante que elas exibiam, porque seria o mínimo que ele deveria esperar delas, considerando o que fez com Yuugi:

\- Vamos dar um voto de confiança, uma vez que parece muito importante para o Yuugi-kun ter um amigo, sendo que nós três compreendemos esse desejo. Afinal, ele nunca teve um amigo homem, antes.

O adolescente de orbes ametistas fica surpreso ao descobrir que as suas amigas sabiam do seu desejo e após assimilar essa informação inesperada, ele pergunta em um tom de incredulidade:

\- Vocês sabiam disso? Que eu desejava ter um amigo?

\- Sim. Inclusive, nós compreendemos, perfeitamente, o seu desejo.

Yuugi se aproxima e pergunta em um tom de voz preocupado, sendo evidente em seu semblante e voz, a culpa que o acometia ao julgar que elas deviam estar tristes:

\- Não estão tristes, por isso?

\- Não. – Yukiko fala – Nós já imaginávamos isso.

\- Portanto, não se sinta culpado, Yuugi-kun. – Kisara comenta, sorrindo gentilmente.

\- Ademais, você é um garoto. Claro que iria gostar de conversar com outro homem. Nós já esperávamos que você tivesse esse desejo. – Nuru fala, sorrindo.

Ele olha para elas e nota o olhar gentil do trio, exibindo um imenso sorriso pela aceitação delas, assim como por não estarem tristes pelo desejo dele de ter um amigo homem.

Então, Jounouchi se aproxima e pergunta:

\- Onde vocês comem o obentou de vocês?

\- Perto da quadra de esportes. Naquela parte que tem árvores. E você? – Kisara pergunta curiosa.

\- Comemos em qualquer lugar. Eu nunca estive nesse lugar na hora do intervalo.

\- Quer vir conosco? – Yuugi pergunta expectante.

\- Claro. Não tenho lugar certo e pode ser legal ter um local para comer.

Nisso, ele segue o quarteto e quando eles chegam ao local que usavam, o loiro confessava que era bonito e dava uma sensação de paz ficar próximo das árvores, além de ficar oculto dos demais alunos, fornecendo uma espécie de privacidade, por assim dizer.

Eles sentam nos bancos e todos abrem as suas marmitas, com Katsuya notando que a comida no obentou de Kisara tinha formato de flores e outras coisas fofas, sendo bonita aos olhos, assim como o da Nuru. A de Yukiko era simples, assim como a do Yuugi.

Então, eles começam a comer e o loiro pergunta:

\- Vocês fazem o seu próprio obentou?

\- Na maioria das vezes eu faço, pois os nossos pais são muito ocupados, mas procuram dar atenção para nós duas e a minha kaa-chan, sempre que pode, prepara o nosso obentou. – a prateada fala, sorrindo.

\- Eu faço sozinha. – a albina comenta.

\- Eu também faço sozinho. Eu e o meu avô distribuímos entre nós as tarefas na casa, já que ele tem uma loja. E você? – Yuugi pergunta curioso.

\- Eu também faço sozinho – então, o loiro se lembra de algo e pergunta, olhando para as gêmeas – É verdade que vocês sabem artes marciais e kenjutsu?

\- Nós sabemos Kung Fu, no caso, o estilo do dragão e sabemos, também, Kenjutsu do estilo Hiten no Mitsurugi Ryuu. O nosso pai é um mestre de Kung Fu do estilo dragão e a nossa mãe é mestra de kenjutsu do estilo Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu. Ademais, nós duas somos mestras substitutas de ambas as escolas, pois dominamos todas as técnicas e o ouji, chamada de arte secreta, de ambos os estilos.

\- Nossa... E você, Yukiko? – o loiro pergunta, após passar a surpresa pelo que ouviu das gêmeas.

\- Meus pais se mudaram e eu emancipei. Portanto, sou legalmente uma adulta. Eu moro perto do Yuugi-kun e sou vizinha de apartamento da Kisara-chan e da Nuru-chan. Eu treinei no doujo dos pais delas.

\- Os meus pais são falecidos e só tenho o meu jii-chan. No passado, ele era chamado de Jogador lendário, pois percorreu o mundo, jogando todos os jogos. Ele me ensinou a jogar e a amar os jogos, desde que eu pequeno. – Yuugi comenta – E você, Jounouchi-kun?

\- Meu otou-san desapareceu quando eu era criança e moro com a minha okaa-san. Eu tenho uma imouto chamada Shizuka-chan. Ela estuda em um colégio próximo daqui.

Então, o grupo começa a conversar entre si, com eles conhecendo mais sobre o loiro e vice-versa, até que o sinal toca, fazendo-os se dirigirem para a sala de aula.

Algumas horas depois, Katsuya estava junto do jovem de cabelos tricolores, com ambos conversando, enquanto as garotas estavam na frente deles, sendo que dedicaram um olhar rápido para o seu amigo que parecia muito feliz, enquanto conversava com o seu novo amigo, com as três olhando uma para a outra, para depois, trocarem sorrisos entre si, com a morena olhando para trás, momentaneamente, na direção de Jounouchi e ao fazer isso, ela cora, sendo que procura disfarçar a cor rosa de suas bochechas, antes que o loiro percebesse as suas bochechas coradas.

Ao se aproximarem da saída do colégio, Yukiko fala:

\- Acho que devemos deixar ambos terem conversas de homem. O que vocês acham, Kisara-chan e Nuru-chan? Podemos passar naquela loja que vimos mais cedo.

\- Sim.

\- Com certeza.

Então, as garotas os surpreendem ao virarem para os garotos, que por sua vez, arqueiam o cenho, com a albina falando:

\- Nós vamos passar em uma loja de roupas e confiaremos em você, Katsuya, para ficar junto do Yuugi-kun, uma vez que estaremos ocupadas. Nós podemos confiar em você, certo?

Ele exibe um olhar sério, ao mesmo tempo em que consentia com a cabeça, sendo que fala, enquanto demonstrava um olhar sincero em seguida:

\- Sim. Eu mudei e agora, sinto vergonha dos meus atos, toda a vez que olho para trás. Eu era um imbecil e olha que isso é um eufemismo.

\- Com certeza. – a prateada fala, consentindo.

\- Por aí. Bem, vamos dar esse voto de confiança. Pelo seu olhar, compreendermos que o seu arrependimento é sincero. – a morena fala, contendo, novamente, o rubor que surgiu em suas bochechas ao olhar para o loiro.

Então, elas se despedem e se afastam, conversando entre si, com ambos tomando outro caminho, enquanto conversavam vários assuntos, com Yuugi apreciando o seu primeiro amigo, percebendo que as conversas eram ligeiramente diferentes daquelas que sempre tinha com as suas amigas.

Enquanto isso, dentro do Sennen Pazuru, Atemu se encontrava atento à presença de Jounouchi ao lado daquele que amava e decide dobrar a sua atenção ao que acontecia no exterior, para que pudesse agir o mais rápido possível a qualquer gesto ofensivo ou agressivo que o loiro fizesse contra o seu anfitrião, sendo que dessa vez, não teria um ser poderoso para impedir os seus atos e frente a esse pensamento, o Faraó sorri ainda mais.

O espírito confessava que não havia apreciado o ato delas de confiarem tanto no loiro ao ponto de deixarem o adolescente de orbes ametistas andando sozinho junto de uma das pessoas que viviam o atormentando, procurando feri-lo tanto verbalmente, quanto fisicamente.

Afinal, Atemu não acreditava em mudanças tão drásticas de um dia para o outro.

Portanto, a seu ver, essa aproximação inusitada e igualmente inesperada, faria mais sentido se fosse um plano orquestrado por Katsuya e Honda contra o Yuugi, visando feri-lo fisicamente ou verbalmente, ou então ambos, justificando essa aproximação inusitada e igualmente surreal, a seu ver.

Após bufar, exibindo uma carranca em seu rosto pelo seu amado se encontrar próximo de um dos valentões que o machucava fisicamente e mentalmente, ele passa a se concentrar ainda mais intensamente para intervir ao menor sinal de problemas.

Conforme conversavam, enquanto andavam, Katsuya e Yuugi entraram no Burger King quando o loiro descobriu que a comida favorita do seu amigo era hambúrguer e após comerem os seus respectivos lanches, eles saíram e foram para uma sorveteria, sendo que estavam conversando sobre vários assuntos, até que Mutou comentou sobre o Card Game Duel Monster que era famoso no ocidente e que estava vindo para o oriente.

O loiro ficou surpreso ao saber que o avô dele tinha um Deck que criou em suas viagens no exterior, com o mesmo perguntando sobre as regras do jogo, com o jovem de cabelos tricolores ficando feliz em explicar ao seu novo amigo as regras e como jogava, com ambos decidindo que iriam montar os seus próprios decks quando a Kame Game Shop, a loja do avô do adolescente de olhos ametistas, recebesse os envelopes contendo Cards de Duel Monster.

Jounouchi havia ficado animado, conforme Yuugi contava sobre os torneios no ocidente, sendo que citava o nome de grandes duelistas que eram considerados os melhores do mundo, com Katusya ficando surpreso ao descobrir que Seto configurava dentre os melhores do mundo.

Conforme pensava sobre isso, ele se recorda de ter visto alguns repórteres procurando Kaiba alguns meses, atrás e o mesmo havia evitado falar com eles, enquanto se desvencilhava do assédio deles, antes de entrar em sua limusine, sendo que haviam surgido homens de terno e óculos escuros que afastaram, eficazmente, os repórteres.

Na época, ele e Honda não tinham interesse em descobrir o real motivo da aglomeração de jornalistas, sendo que haviam julgado erroneamente que tinha a ver com a fortuna dele ou algo similar a isso, pois estavam ocupados no pensamento de socarem uma gangue na saída do colégio, após serem desafiados pelos mesmos.

Então, ambos param na frente da loja Kame Game Shop e se despedem, sendo que Katsuya combina de irem amanhã ao colégio, com o loiro perguntando o horário que ele e as garotas saíam e ao ser informado do horário, se prontificou a encontrar eles na frente da loja.

Após Jounouchi se afastar, Yuugi entra na sua casa e conta para Sugoroku sobre o seu novo amigo, com o mesmo percebendo que era o mesmo adolescente que trouxe a peça dourada e conforme havia prometido ao jovem, guarda para si mesmo essa informação e enquanto o jantar não ficava pronto, o seu neto decide ligar para as suas amigas usando um aplicativo para fazer uma espécie de conferência entre eles para contar as três, ao mesmo tempo, sobre a sua tarde, com o seu avô sorrindo gentilmente ao ver a felicidade do seu neto.

Dentro do Sennen Pazuru, Atemu se permite relaxar, após vivenciar várias horas de tensão em virtude do fato do seu amado se encontrar com o seu atormentador do passado, sendo que estava preocupado que ele fizesse algo para o seu anfitrião e por isso, havia ficado compenetrado a tarde inteira, visando ficar atento para intervir rapidamente em qualquer ato que pudesse fazer aquele que amava sofrer.

Enquanto massageava os seus próprios ombros, suspirando de alívio pelo seu amado estar na segurança da casa dele, ele se permite ficar pensativo sobre aquela tarde e mesmo que Jounouchi agisse sem representar uma ameaça ao adolescente de gemas preciosas em seus olhos, ele não se permitiria relaxar em sua presença, pois ainda continuava firme em sua convicção de que ninguém mudava de um dia para o outro, sendo que a mudança de Katusya havia sido demasiadamente brusca para que o Faraó aceitasse como sendo verdadeira.

Suspirando, ele decide ir para a sua cama que ficava em um cômodo anexo ao que se encontrava para poder relaxar um pouco, decidindo deixar os demais pensamentos para mais tarde, sendo que iria sair do Sennen Pazuru quando o seu anfitrião estivesse dormindo, evitando assim que o visse.

Algumas horas, depois, Yukiko sai do seu apartamento usando a sua magia para ficar invisível e com o auxílio das visões que obtinha daquele mundo, descobriu onde Ushio foi levado.

Após alguns minutos de voo, ela chega até a instituição psiquiátrica em que ele se encontrava internado.


	28. Figurante perfeito

**Notas do Autor**

Yukiko e as gêmeas decidem...

Jounouchi e Yuugi avistam...

O diretor de um programa decide...

**Capítulo 28 - Figurante perfeito**

Ela pousa na entrada da instituição psiquiátrica e entra pela porta usando magia adicional para desviar a atenção dos humanos, enquanto abria a porta, ao mesmo tempo em que criava uma espécie de espelho de gelo que posicionou em frente às câmeras, sendo que essa superfície mostrava a porta dupla fechada e somente após se afastar da recepção, a albina faz a camada de gelo desaparecer, fazendo a câmera voltar a exibir imagens reais e não apenas uma ilusão criada na superfície congelante.

Yukiko anda calmamente pelos corredores, até que fica em frente a uma porta com a numeração que procurava e ao olhar para o vidro da mesma, observa Ushio confinado na cama, enquanto murmurava sobre dinheiro.

A albina faz a mesma coisa que fez na recepção em virtude da câmara de segurança daquele lado do corredor pegar a porta em que estava e após usar magia adicional para abri-la, entrando no cômodo, ela fecha a porta e desfaz, momentaneamente, o gelo da câmera do lado de fora e como estava invisível, não precisava se preocupar com a câmera escondida dentro do quarto para monitoramento.

A meia dragoa da neve sagrada se aproxima da cama e após sorrir sadicamente, se concentra e entra na mente de Ushio, passando a manipulá-la.

Dentro de sua mente, Tetsuo acorda e percebe que está em um local árido de terra vermelha e pequenos pedregulhos, sendo que tentava, freneticamente, compreender onde estava, pois a última coisa que se recordava era de estar se dirigindo ao colégio e que não conseguia se recordar do motivo de ir ao local, à noite.

Julgando que era um pesadelo, ele belisca a si mesmo e percebe que não era um pesadelo, fazendo-o ficar ainda mais alarmado.

Então, estreita os olhos ao ver uma mulher se aproximando dele e desesperado, achando que poderia ajuda-lo, exclama desesperado:

\- Me ajude, por favor! Eu não sei como cheguei aqui! Eu sou de Dominó, do Japão.

Porém, quando a mulher se aproxima, ele percebe que uma adolescente de dezesseis anos com olhos azuis que eram como a mais bela safira e que demonstravam frieza, sendo visível o brilho da fúria neles, enquanto os cabelos alvos esvoaçavam por um vento desconhecido, com Tetsuo percebendo que ela usava uma roupa peluda em forma de um vestido, enquanto trajava uma calça por baixo folgada nas pernas e que a barra do vestido chegava o joelho, além de ter uma espécie de manta envolvendo seus ombros e que estavam presos em um laço azul, com a uma joia circular que lembrava uma safira por cima do laço, sendo que era visível o fato que a gola, barra das calças e do vestido eram na cor branca e felpudos em contraste com o azul do resto das roupas que eram de pelo curto, com a jovem possuindo duas mechas compridas de cabelo, uma de cada lado e que estavam na frente, presas no meio por suas respectivas presilhas azuis circulares.

Quando ela sorri, abrindo levemente a boca, ele nota presas proeminentes, além de reparar que nas mãos dela tinham garras em vez de unhas, com a albina fazendo surgir orelhas felpudas em sua cabeça, com Ushio recuando para trás, exibindo medo em seu semblante, para depois, ficar aterrorizado quando ela brilha, vendo o seu corpo mudando conforme refulgia, enquanto surgiam asas de suas costas e quando o brilho cessa, revela um dragão felpudo alvo imenso de olhos azuis e que escancara as suas mandíbulas, exibindo as suas presas afiadas e alvas, com Tetsuo se vendo refletido nas íris coléricas dela.

Sorrindo de forma sádica, ela permite que ele corra, apenas para persegui-lo e ficam assim por algum tempo, enquanto o mesmo gritava a plenos pulmões, até que perde a graça, a seu ver, com ela encerrando a perseguição ao pegá-lo com a sua pata dianteira que se abria como mão, com o mesmo gritando aterrorizado até que ela o amordaça ao fazer surgir um pano envolvendo a sua boca ao criá-lo por mágica, sendo que fala em uma voz rouca, repleta de fúria:

\- Você feriu aquele que eu vejo como um filho querido. A pena que foi aplicada em você foi demasiadamente leve. Eu tenho uma punição ideal para um bastardo como você. Como deve saber a fúria de um dragão não pode ser aplacada facilmente e estou furiosa.

Após emitir mais um rosnado repleto de fúria, a meia dragoa o arremessa ao chão, enquanto os seus olhos azuis brilhavam, com Tetsuo se vendo nu, para depois a área em que estava esmaecer e quando o local em volta dele torna a ficar nítido, ele se vê cercado de espécies de Minotauros com monstros no meio das pernas e com chicotes em suas mãos, sendo que surge uma coleira prateada no pescoço dele, com o mesmo percebendo que a dragoa desapareceu.

Então, Ushio ouve a voz dela que parecia ressoar:

\- Eu criei esse local e você ficará até o seu corpo físico morrer. Sua mente está presa e como é apenas a sua mente, você não morrerá pelo que irá sofrer aqui, sendo que pode ficar tranquilo que a minha magia irá garantir a sua sanidade nesse mundo que criei. Você é imortal nesse mundo até o seu corpo físico perecer, com a minha magia garantindo que você viva por muitos anos. Você será chicoteado e depois, estourado em seus orifícios por esses monstros que eles possuem na virilha. Após a sua pele se recuperar, você voltará a sentir o chicote.

Ele começa a chorar em desespero, implorando por clemência, enquanto os seres se aproximavam, sendo que ele a ouvia gargalhando até que a voz desaparece, enquanto os tormentos dele e dores lacerantes começavam implacavelmente.

No lado de fora, ela abre os olhos e fica satisfeita ao ver que ele gritava de terror e se remexia, enquanto implorava para que parassem com a albina se afastando da porta e enquanto os enfermeiros entravam, ela deslizava para fora do quarto, sendo que ao chegar ao lado de fora da instituição psiquiátrica, usando a mesma técnica nas portas duplas da recepção, enquanto distraia as pessoas no entorno, a albina abre as suas asas e voa rumo ao seu apartamento.

No dia seguinte, as gêmeas e Yukiko saíram mais cedo para passarem em uma loja, deixando Yuugi com Jounouchi, sendo que combinaram de se encontrarem na sala de aula.

Ambos conversavam durante todo o trajeto até o colégio, sendo que o loiro contou de um DVD erótico que havia conseguido através de um conhecido mais velho e Mutou pergunta, sabendo que esses filmes tinham um mosaico tampando as partes expostas das atrizes e atores:

\- Você conseguiu mesmo assistir o vídeo, Jounouchi-kun?

\- Claro. Aquelas garotas eram lindas e o personagem era muito sortudo por ter essas beldades, mas escuta só... eu espremi o olho para poder enxergar algo, mas não dava para ver o que importava por causa daquele maldito mosaico! Droga!

\- Eu imagino. – ele comenta corado ao imaginar algumas cenas.

\- Se quiser, eu posso emprestar para você depois, malandrão!

\- Yes! Ebaa! – Yuugi exclama, animado.

Então, após alguns minutos, ambos observam um furgão de uma emissora de tevê na frente do colégio deles e o loiro exclama, com visível surpresa em seu semblante:

\- Ué? Tem um carro da tevê na frente do colégio! Por que será? – ele pergunta para o seu amigo.

\- Talvez, tenha uma artista da tevê estudando no nosso colégio! – o rapaz de olhos ametistas exclama, apontando para o veículo.

Isso anima Katusya, que sorri imensamente, segurando nos ombros do seu amigo, enquanto exclamava animado:

\- Uau! Isso seria uma grande notícia!

\- É! – ele consente, enquanto sorria ao ver a animação do seu amigo.

\- Será que as outras já viram o furgão?

\- Fala da Nuru-chan, Kisara-chan e Yukiko-chan?

\- Sim.

\- Bem, elas falaram que iam passar em uma loja. Eu acho meio difícil chegarem antes de nós, Jounouchi-kun.

\- Verdade.

O jovem de cabelos tricolores se afasta do seu amigo para se aproximar do furgão, enquanto falava:

\- Eu vou dar uma olhada...

\- Será que ela está aí dentro? – o loiro pergunta se aproximando dele.

Yuugi, que estava grudando o rosto na janela do veículo, tentando ver o interior, comenta, olhando para o seu amigo ao seu lado:

\- Os vidros tem uma película fumê bem escura. Eu não consigo ver nada.

Um homem de boné virado e barba circular espessa ouve uma voz e se vira na direção da janela, exibindo um imenso sorriso maligno, enquanto exclamava, conforme apontava para o rosto do jovem de orbes ametistas:

\- É esse o rosto! Esse rapaz vai ser a atração do próximo programa!

Após exclamar, ele tira uma foto dele, enquanto Yuugi se afastava, após desistir de tentar ver algo e junto do seu amigo, entram no colégio.

Alguns minutos depois, uma apresentadora estava na frente da instituição de ensino gravando um episódio do programa "Sobrevivência matinal" da emissora do furgão, comentando sobre um problema que aterrorizava muitos pais, consistindo em episódios de bullying violento dentro daquele colégio, acrescentando que eles tinham imagens exclusivas desse acontecimento.

Após ela terminar de gravar, o mesmo homem de antes a dispensa, falando:

\- Ok! Agora só precisamos editar as cenas de violência no meio. Portanto, pode ir embora querida. Você fez um bom trabalho.

Ela se curva levemente e depois se retira, se despedindo e após a mulher sair, o homem chama um dos seus assistentes, um loiro de cabelos cheios que usava uma faixa na testa:

\- Ei, você aí, assistente! Chegue mais perto!

Ele se aproxima e pergunta respeitosamente, pois aquele homem era o seu chefe e diretor do programa:

\- Sim?

O mesmo homem que estava sentado em uma cadeira de diretor mostra uma foto que ele tirou de Yuugi, estendendo-a para o loiro, enquanto falava:

\- Este aqui... É um aluno desse colégio. Encontre-o!

\- Saquei! Uau! Esse garoto tem mesmo cara de vitima de trote. Ele é um "figurante" perfeito para hoje... Não é mesmo?

\- Nós iremos gravá-lo sendo espancado pelos colegas e está resolvido! Os telespectadores estão sedentos por flagrantes, principalmente flagrantes de violência! É só passar isso na tevê que vamos detonar na audiência!

\- Mas será que teremos sorte de conseguir um flagra desses? – o assistente pergunta, preocupado.

\- Você é burro ou o quê? Há quantos anos você trabalha na tevê?

\- Bom... seis meses, senhor.

O homem fala sorrindo malignamente, enquanto apontava para o seu subordinado:

\- Consiga um uniforme do colégio que caiba em você, imediatamente!

\- Um uniforme? – ele pergunta confuso.

Exibindo uma face ensandecida de prazer, ele fala, ainda apontando o dedo em riste:

\- Você vai fazer o papel do garoto que espanca o outro e vai fazer na frente da câmera!

\- Eu entendi. Vou providenciar o uniforme. – o assistente fala, enquanto suava frio, sendo que estava assustado com a face do seu chefe.

Enquanto isso, no intervalo, Yuugi e Jounouchi estavam conversando com Yukiko, Kisara e Nuru, sendo que a morena havia exclamado:

\- O quê?! Uma artista aqui?

O loiro estava sentado em uma mesa, com um pé apoiado em uma cadeira, enquanto Honda estava mais a frente, de costas e com os braços dobrados atrás do pescoço, ouvindo o que seu amigo falava:

\- Sim! E a prova é o furgão estacionado na frente do colégio. Não é, Yuugi?

\- Sim... – ele comenta incerto, enquanto se encontrava admirado pelo entusiasmo do seu amigo.

\- Bem, de fato, nós vimos o veículo estacionado na frente do colégio, né, meninas? - a albina pergunta, olhando para as gêmeas.

\- Sim. – Nuru comenta – Mas eu não sei se isso significa que há alguma artista em nosso colégio.

\- Eu acho que eles estão apresentando algum programa envolvendo o nosso colégio. – Kisara comenta pensativa, para depois dar de ombros – Foi o que me veio à mente.

\- Eu estou com a Kisara-chan. Também acho que é um programa. Agora, de qual programa é a gravação, eu não sei. – a albina comenta, fingindo não saber, sendo que ela sabia perfeitamente o que iria acontecer com o seu amigo e ao pensar nisso, suprime com muito custo um rosnado que queria se formar em sua garganta.

Inclusive, como no caso de Ushio, ela se vingaria depois que o Faraó aplicasse a penalidade no diretor do programa, que iria perder a memória sobre o Yami no Game e quem a aplicou como consequência da magia usada nele, impedindo assim que Yuugi tivesse qualquer problema futuro, sendo que a meia dragoa sabia que iria punir mais uma pessoa, que na linha do tempo original não foi punida.

Afinal, mesmo sendo um subordinado, há sempre a escolha de não fazer um ato ruim, juntamente com o fato de que ele fizera e ainda fazia algumas coisas maldosas fora do local de trabalho.

Ademais, ela nunca permitiria que alguém, que fizesse o seu amigo sofrer ou ferisse o mesmo, ficasse incólume.

\- Eu acho que vocês estão enganadas. Há uma artista, com certeza. – o loiro continuava falando com veemência.

\- É que nós nunca ouvimos qualquer rumor de uma artista em nosso colégio. – a morena comenta, procurando suprimir o rubor em suas bochechar ao ficar próxima de Katusya.

\- Bem, com certeza, ela não quer chamar a atenção e por isso, fica oculta entre nós. Eu ouvi dizer que as artistas fazem isso. Eu aposto que ela deve ser uma das garotas mais famosas do momento. – ele fala com um imenso sorriso confiante no rosto, para depois rir com extrema confiança em suas palavras.

\- Jounouchi-kun! – Yuugi gagueja, enquanto tentava conter o entusiasmo exacerbado do seu amigo – Não sei se ela é tão famosa assim.

\- Nós podemos tirar fotos dela e ganhar uma boa grana. – o loiro fala dentre as gargalhadas, enquanto visualizava tirando fotos de uma artista imaginária.

Yukiko, Nuru, Kisara e Yuugi ficam com gotas, enquanto se entreolhavam, para depois abanarem a cabeça para os lados, após suspirarem, com o jovem de orbes ametistas dobrando os braços atrás do pescoço, comentando para si mesmo, pois conforme pensava sobre a artista, mais duvidava que o veículo se encontrasse no colégio por esse motivo:

\- Mas o que aquele furgão de tevê está fazendo aqui?

Dentro do Sennen Pazuru, Atemu se encontrava chateado, após ter ficado intensamente preocupado na parte da manhã quando elas deixaram Yuugi andar, novamente, junto de Katsuya sem estarem por perto.

Foram vários minutos de preocupação intensa até alcançarem o colégio, com o Faraó procurando ficar atento a qualquer indício de agressividade do loiro.

Ao mesmo tempo, havia ouvido sobre o DVD de conteúdo erótico envolvendo um homem e várias mulheres, percebendo que esse tipo de conteúdo agradou o seu anfitrião, que inclusive, ficou animado quando Jounouchi prometeu emprestar o vídeo para ele no dia seguinte.

Conforme pensava na preferência sexual do jovem, o espírito ficava deprimido, pois temia que o seu anfitrião, aquele que amava com toda a força do seu coração, fosse heterossexual, fazendo-o suspirar desanimado frente a este pensamento desalentador.

Então, conforme ficava reflexivo sobre isso, acaba se recordando do fato de que ele nunca pretendeu revelar os seus verdadeiros sentimentos para Yuugi e que por isso, a preferência sexual dele não deveria incomodá-lo, uma vez que manteria o que sentia pelo seu anfitrião em segredo, ainda mais ao saber da sua preferência sexual, pois isso o estimulou ainda mais a manter em segredo o que sentia por ele, quando eles se encontrassem pessoalmente, em algum momento do futuro, após Mutou tomar ciência da sua existência.

Atemu suspira novamente, para depois, curvar a cabeça para trás, decidindo afastar a intensa tristeza que havia sentido com essa revelação, enquanto voltava a se concentrar, trancando os seus sentimentos para com o jovem dentro do seu coração, jurando a si mesmo que nunca os revelaria.

Inclusive, mesmo sabendo disso tudo, em nada havia diminuído o seu amor por ele e igual desejo de protegê-lo, prometendo a si mesmo que sempre iria proteger aquele que amava com toda a força do seu coração e que despejaria sua ira naquele que ousasse ferir o jovem de coração cristalino e com gemas preciosas em seus olhos, enquanto ficava surpreso pela possessividade que sentia em relação ao seu anfitrião e que surgia nele com uma intensidade desconcertante, sendo que buscava suprimir o quanto antes, pois sentia que não tinha o direito de nutrir tal sentimento para com Yuugi.


	29. Engodo

**Notas da Autora**

Jounouchi fica...

Yuugi decide...

Os amigos de Yuugi se encontram...

**Capítulo 29 - Engodo**

Em um dos corredores próximos da sala de aula onde Yuugi se encontrava com os seus amigos, o assistente, que havia roubado o uniforme de um dos armários dos estudantes, estava andando pelos corredores, perguntando aos outros estudantes se conheciam o jovem da foto, sendo que um deles o identificou e o informou em que sala podia encontrá-lo.

Então, enquanto andava pelos corredores com uma carranca no rosto, ele pensava consigo mesmo:

"Eu vou perder o meu emprego se não conseguir atrair aquele moleque para os fundos do ginásio e dar um soco nele na frente da câmera que vai estar posicionada para filmar a cena."

Então, com as mãos nos bolsos, ele sai dos seus pensamentos e murmura de mau humor, enquanto andava:

\- Que porcaria. Esses trabalhos chatos sempre ficam com os assistentes.

Nisso, Yuugi estava passando com Jounouchi, sendo que Yukiko, Nuru e Kisara precisavam tirar uma dúvida com um dos professores, aproveitando o intervalo, permitindo que o jovem de cabelos tricolores andasse com o loiro, enquanto ambos conversavam, sendo que a albina havia conseguido que ela e as gêmeas se afastassem, de propósito, pois sabia que o seu amigo precisava encontrar o assistente sozinho, enquanto suprimia um rosnado que estava se formando no fundo de sua garganta por saber o que iria acontecer a aquele que via como um filho querido.

\- Então, Yuugi, que tal nós mesmos encontrarmos essa artista escondida?

Os orbes ametistas se arregalam de surpresa e pergunta, estarrecido:

\- O quê? – ele se refaz da surpresa e fala – Talvez, o carro da tevê tenha vindo por outro motivo. Pode ser que eles estejam gravando o episódio de algum programa.

Katsuya revira os olhos e depois, fala incrédulo:

\- Não acredito que você está com elas sobre o motivo do furgão estar na frente do colégio.

O assistente olhava para ambos que haviam passado por ele, exibindo um sorriso perverso, enquanto exclamava em pensamento, ouvindo a conversa entre eles:

"É ele!"

O loiro fica chateado com o seu amigo e se afasta, exclamando:

\- Que chatice. Eu pensei que você me entenderia. Eu vou procurar sozinho! Tchau!

Yuugi fica surpreso e estende uma das mãos, enquanto murmurava:

\- Jounouchi-kun...

\- Fui! – ele exclamou, antes de desaparecer no corredor, sendo que o jovem fica cabisbaixo, enquanto pensava consigo mesmo:

"Será que ele ficou chateado?"

Então, o assistente se aproxima, exclamando:

\- Yuugi-kun!

Ele se vira, olhando para o homem que se aproximava, não o reconhecendo, com o mesmo exclamando com um sorriso no rosto:

\- Oi!

\- Eu... conheço você? – ele pergunta com hesitação, tentando se lembrar de onde o conhecia para não parecer indelicado.

\- Não. O meu nome é Fujita.

\- Prazer. – o adolescente de cabeça de estrela do mar se curva levemente, seguindo o protocolo tradicional de sua cultura.

\- Eu sei onde está a artista do colégio. Não é ela que você está procurando?

\- O quê? É sério que tem uma artista estudando com a gente? – ele pergunta, exclamando com animação, enquanto corava ao imaginar uma artista imaginária.

\- Claro que sim! – o falso estudante exclama, disfarçando um sorriso de escárnio, que Mutou não notou.

"É mentira, idiota!" – o assistente exclama em pensamento, para depois, falar:

\- Então, eu acho que posso me dar bem com você. Se quiser, eu te apresento a estrela! Ela é a minha amiga do peito, sabia? – ele falava enquanto sorria, ficando feliz ao ver que havia conseguido enganar, facilmente, o adolescente a sua frente.

"Quem será ela?" – o jovem de orbes ametistas pensa consigo mesmo, sendo que o seu coração batia acelerado e ele corava ainda mais, enquanto sorria ao imaginar que iria encontrar uma artista, pessoalmente.

Então, o assistente se afasta com uma das mãos do bolso, enquanto falava, mantendo o falso sorriso amigável em seu rosto:

\- Na hora da saída, nos encontre atrás do ginásio poliesportivo. Mas venha sozinho!

\- Certo! – ele exclama animado.

Então, após o assistente se afastar, Yuugi decide tentar procurar Jounouchi, enquanto que havia decidido que iria conhecer a artista, descobrindo quem ela era, para depois apresenta-la ao seu amigo, sendo que esperava convencê-la a conhecer o loiro, assim como as suas amigas, imaginando o quanto elas ficariam surpresas ao verem que a suposição de Katsuya era verdadeira.

Dentro do Sennen Pazuru, Atemu se encontrava sentado em seu trono e suspirava profundamente, pois não conseguia encontrar nenhum motivo plausível para um estranho se aproximar do seu amado anfitrião, prometendo fazê-lo se encontrar com uma artista, simplesmente por ter um desejo repentino.

Ao ver dele, havia algo de errado e ele passou a ficar demasiadamente preocupado com Yuugi, enquanto massageava as têmporas, sendo que não estava surpreso pelo jovem ter confiado facilmente em um estranho, pois sabia melhor do que ninguém como eram o coração e âmago do jovem.

Inclusive, ao mesmo tempo em que apreciava o coração cristalino dele, sendo uma das coisas que mais amava nele, também era ciente que tal coração podia trazer muitos problemas e infortúnios ocasionados por pessoas más que se aproveitam desse coração puro.

O Faraó ainda estava massageando as têmporas, enquanto ficava ainda mais preocupado com as reais intenções de Fujita, sendo que duvidava que este fosse o nome verdadeiro dele.

Afinal, se você estava planejando fazer algo contra alguém, você nunca daria o seu nome verdadeiro para evitar qualquer retaliação. Dar o nome seria algo muito estúpido e Atemu duvidava, piamente, que o homem misterioso era demasiadamente idiota para fornecer o seu nome verdadeiro.

O espírito descansa o braço que massageava as suas têmporas em um dos braços da espécie de trono, para depois, apoiar os cotovelos, apoiando em seguida o queixo nas mãos que estavam juntas, sendo que lutava contra o desejo de intervir, pois seria demasiadamente fácil para ele apagar essa memória da mente do seu anfitrião para fazê-lo esquecer dessa conversa, por possuir livre acesso à câmara da alma do adolescente de orbes ametistas.

Porém, havia prometido a si mesmo que evitaria ao máximo intervir na vida do seu amado Yuugi, para impedir os lapsos de memória que ele teria quando assumisse o seu corpo ou quando manipulasse a memória dele por ter acesso irrestrito à câmara da alma de Mutou, pois era plenamente ciente que os lapsos de memória iriam deixar o seu anfitrião assustado, sendo que não desejava sentir o medo vindo daquele que amava, principalmente, se fosse ocasionado pelas interferências dele.

Afinal, o homem estranho poderia acabar procurando o jovem, caso ele não aparecesse atrás do ginásio e isso faria o adolescente perceber que teve um lapso de memória, fazendo assim com que ficasse assustado e isso era algo que o Faraó não desejava, sendo um fato irrevogável que o adolescente de cabelos tricolores teria lapsos de memória, conforme ele intervisse em sua vida. Mas, mesmo que isso fosse inevitável, o espírito poderia reduzir os episódios desses lapsos para permitir uma vida mais confortável ao jovem que amava com toda a força do seu ser.

Após refletir por algum tempo, Atemu decidiu que não iria intervir, a menos que fosse extremamente necessário, pois sabia que haveria momentos que ele seria obrigado a tomar o controle do corpo de seu anfitrião, acreditando piamente que não seriam poucas as vezes que faria isso em virtude do coração cristalino que o adolescente possuía.

Portanto, a seu ver, se pudesse evitar a intervenção em outras situações que não era necessário o controle do corpo de seu amado anfitrião, como a manipulação das memórias de Yuugi, ele as evitaria o máximo possível, bastando o fato de ter alterado as memórias envolvendo Ushio, visando dar a paz de espirito que o jovem precisava, pois a ameaça de Tetsuo havia sido neutralizada eficazmente.

O Faraó sai dos seus pensamentos, encostando as suas costas no trono, para depois, suspirar profundamente, enquanto se concentrava, conseguindo acessar a visão do adolescente, sem que este percebesse a intrusão, para que pudesse ver tudo o que ele via, pois seria mais fácil reagir a tempo, se pudesse ter consciência do que acontecia do lado de fora, sem sair do Sennen Pazuru, para não alarmar o seu anfitrião.

Afinal, mesmo que pudesse sair do Sennen Aitemu, ficando atrás de Yuugi para que ele não o visse, o jovem poderia acabar olhando para trás em um momento que o espírito se distraísse, acabando por vê-lo e se isso ocorresse, o adolescente de cabelos tricolores poderia ficar aterrorizado, acabando por causar problemas para o mesmo, pois ele só podia ser visto pelo portador do item, sendo que Atemu desejava, ardentemente, evitar que isso ocorresse, preferindo tomar outras ações para saber o que ocorria no mundo exterior sem precisar sair do objeto.

Mutou havia voltado chateado para a sala de aula, pois não havia conseguido encontrar o seu amigo e enquanto suspirava, o loiro entrava logo atrás do jovem de orbes ametistas.

Quando o adolescente de cabeça de estrela do mar vira a cabeça para trás, avista Jounouchi e fica aliviado ao perceber que não parecia estar chateado com ele, enquanto que as amigas deles entravam na sala de aula, alguns minutos antes que o sinal do início das aulas soasse.

Enquanto o professor explicava os exercícios que passou na lousa, o adolescente de cabelos tricolores se sentia culpado por manter segredo do seu amigo, pois era plenamente ciente que o loiro desejava ardentemente conhecer a artista que frequentava o colégio deles.

Porém, ele havia prometido que aparecia sozinho, sendo que o seu avô o havia ensinado sobre o valor de uma promessa.

Portanto, Yuugi esperava ansiosamente que a artista permitisse que Katusya a conhecesse, jurando a si mesmo que faria de tudo para convencê-la, pois queria ver o seu amigo feliz.

Enquanto transcorriam as horas, os amigos de Yuugi percebem que o mesmo parecia estar nervoso, embora procurasse disfarçar, sendo que as gêmeas tentaram sutilmente descobrir o motivo do seu nervosismo, com o jovem forçando um sorriso falso, falando que era impressão delas, fazendo o grupo se entreolhar, com a albina fingindo que não sabia o motivo, enquanto que o loiro demonstrava preocupação em seu semblante, com o grupo percebendo que o amigo deles sempre olhava para as horas, como se estivesse esperando por algo.

Algumas horas depois, toca o sinal do término das aulas e no portão da saída, Mutou, que andava com o grupo de amigos, cessa os passos, os fazendo arquearem o cenho, enquanto falava:

\- Eu preciso passar em um lugar, antes de ir para casa.

\- Quer companhia? – a jovem de pele ocre profundo pergunta.

\- Não. Arigatou (obrigado), Nuru-chan. É algo que preciso fazer sozinho.

Os quatro se entreolham, sendo que a albina se aproxima e fingindo não saber, pergunta:

\- Tem certeza, Yuugi-kun?

\- Sim, Yukiko-chan.

\- É que você está estranho durante toda a manhã, após sair com o Jounouchi-kun. Está tudo bem mesmo? – a prateada pergunta com evidente preocupação em seu semblante.

\- Sim, Kisara-chan.

\- Tem certeza que deseja ir sozinho? – Katsuya pergunta, exibindo preocupação em seu semblante, enquanto xingava mentalmente a si mesmo por tê-lo deixado sozinho.

\- Sim, Jounouchi-kun. – o adolescente de orbes ametistas responde com o mesmo sorriso.

Os quatro tornam a se entreolhar, para depois suspirarem, percebendo que ele estava irredutível da ideia de ir sozinho e que não iria falar o que era.

\- Bem... se você deseja ir sozinho, não podemos fazer nada. – a albina fala, suprimindo eficazmente a tristeza que sentia por saber que não poderia impedir o que aconteceria, enquanto sentia a fúria pelo agressor aumentar consideravelmente.

\- Arigatou, Yukiko-chan! – o jovem exclama com um semblante que era um misto de alívio e de felicidade.

Nisso, eles permitem que o jovem se afaste, se despedindo dele, para depois, se afastarem do colégio, pelo menos até a próxima quadra, com Mutou aproveitando que eles se distanciaram o suficiente do prédio, após se esconder atrás de uma pilastra para confirmar que se afastaram o suficiente, pois precisava comprar algo em uma loja que ficava próximo do colégio.

Então, após ver os seus amigos desaparecerem na esquina, o adolescente se esgueira ao lado do portão, virando para a esquerda, em direção a uma loja que ficava na próxima quadra, suprimindo a tristeza e sensação de culpa que o acometia por ter que guardar segredo, decidindo que faria de tudo para que a artista permitisse que os seus amigos a conhecessem e se fosse preciso implorar de joelhos, ele o faria, enquanto ansiava que o grupo o perdoasse por ter mantido segredo deles.

Enquanto isso, o quarteto, que não havia apreciado a ideia de se afastar do amigo deles, detém os seus passos, após se afastarem três quadras, sendo que Katsuya comenta, olhando na direção do colégio, enquanto estava com as mãos nos bolsos, levando a sua mala em um dos braços:

\- Eu estou preocupado. O Yuugi é um alvo fácil. Além disso, ele estava estranho.

\- Concordo com o Jounouchi-kun. Eu estou preocupada com o Yuugi-kun. – Nuru comenta, olhando na direção do colégio.

\- Eu também estou preocupada. Não vou conseguir ir para casa, sem saber que ele está bem. – Kiasara comenta com uma das mãos contra o tórax, demonstrando preocupação em seu semblante.

A albina fala, olhando discretamente para o seu relógio, após fazer uma conta mental rápida, descobrindo que havia dado tempo suficiente para Yuugi se encontra com o assistente, acabando por cair na armadilha do diretor do programa "Sobrevivência Matinal":

\- Eu também. Acho que devemos procurá-lo.

Nisso, eles se entreolham e consentem, voltando para o colégio, ao mesmo tempo em que Mutou caminhava para o local que o assistente havia combinado o falso encontro com a artista.


	30. Dividindo as presas

**Notas da Autora**

Yuugi acaba...

Jounouchi e seus amigos ficam...

O Diretor do programa decide...

Yukiko decide...

Atemu se prepara para...

**Capítulo 30 - Dividindo as presas**

Atrás do ginásio, o diretor do programa e um cinegrafista estavam ocultos atrás de arbustos altos que margeavam uma área em forma de corredor e que possuía parcas árvores em seu entorno, sendo que o homem perguntava ao seu assistente ao exclamar, pois estava preocupado que o estudante não aparecesse:

-Tem certeza que o garoto vai vir?

\- Acho que sim... – o assistente responde, enquanto gaguejava, demonstrando a sua incerteza.

\- Está demorando! – o seu superior esbraveja, mantendo-se oculto atrás de alguns arbustos.

O subordinado olhou para o seu relógio, para depois olhar para trás, com uma carranca em seu rosto, enquanto falava consigo mesmo:

\- Venha logo, moleque! O meu emprego depende de você!

Então, ele sente um misto de surpresa e alívio ao ver o estudante se aproximando dele, segurando um buquê de flores, enquanto exclamava em alívio:

\- Ele veio!

Yuugi exibia bochechas coradas, sendo que se encontrava ansioso, enquanto imaginava uma artista imaginária, conforme carregava um buquê de flores que comprou em uma loja que ficava perto do colégio.

Ao avistá-lo, o diretor do programa exibe uma felicidade perversa, enquanto ordenava ao cinegrafista:

\- Beleza! Comece a gravar!

Então, conforme a câmera gravava a cena, o assistente que tinha as mãos nos bolsos, comenta:

\- Que bom que você veio! Você demorou.

Mutou olha para os lados, enquanto perguntava com evidente preocupação em sua fala:

\- Cadê a estrela, Fujita-san?

O assistente se inclina para falar próximo de seu ouvido, enquanto o jovem de cabelos tricolores arqueava o cenho ao mesmo tempo em que se inclinava lateralmente em direção ao homem para ouvir melhor:

\- Nem te conto! Escuta aqui...

Então, o assistente golpeia a bochecha direita de Yuugi, que fica desorientado em um primeiro momento, tentando compreender o que ocorreu, enquanto se perguntava mentalmente:

"O quê?"

Ainda oculto atrás dos arbustos, o diretor do programa ordena com um sorriso ensandecido, enquanto se encontrava imerso em um prazer cruel:

\- Muito bem! Dá outro mais bonito!

Yuugi é segurado firmemente pela cabeça, enquanto se encontrava tonto pelo golpe que sofreu, com o assistente decidindo cumprir a ordem dada ao se preparar para dar outro soco ao mesmo tempo em que exclamava:

\- Você é retardado, por acaso? Não tem nenhuma artista... Aqui! – ele exclama o final, conforme golpeava o jovem novamente.

Um dos olhos de Mutou estava um pouco inchado e parcialmente fechado, enquanto que o outro estava parcialmente aberto, quando ouve um grito:

\- Pare com isso!

Jounouchi avança furiosamente na direção do assistente, enquanto exclamava:

\- O que você está fazendo com ele?

Então, com um braço, ele empurra o homem para trás, enquanto pegava o seu amigo ferido com o outro braço, exclamando com a sua voz repleta em preocupação:

\- Yuugi! Você está bem?

Após sentá-lo cuidadosamente no chão ao perceber que o seu amigo estava desorientado pelos dois golpes violentos que sofreu, ele se vira para o agressor e o ergue pelo colarinho, erguendo o seu punho, enquanto exclamava furioso:

\- Por que você fez isso com o meu amigo? Eu vou acabar com você!

Aterrorizado com a postura do adolescente enfurecido, ele finge uma face de arrependimento, imerso no medo, sendo este o único sentimento real, enquanto falava, gaguejando:

\- Eu não queria fazer nada disso... O diretor do programa ordenou que eu fizesse isso.

\- _"Diretor do programa"_?– o loiro perguntou, exibindo confusão em seu semblante.

\- Beleza. Já é o suficiente. Você pode ir, Fujita. – o diretor fala, saindo do seu esconderijo.

Katusya exibe uma face que era um misto de nojo e de raiva, enquanto perguntava em tom de confirmação ao largar o agressor, acreditando erroneamente que o assistente havia feito tudo aquilo por ter sido forçado, sendo que o homem havia sentido prazer ao golpear Yuugi, com o mesmo ficando feliz ao ver que o adolescente havia acreditado em sua mentira:

\- Você é o diretor bastardo que mandou aprontar com o Yuugi?

Então, enquanto o homem se afastava do local, após ser solto pelo loiro, Yukiko e as gêmeas chegam a tempo de ouvir a pergunta dele.

O homem não respondeu e apenas sorriu cruelmente, enquanto o adolescente ouvia um gemido de dor que o fez se aproximar do seu amigo, para depois, pegá-lo com um braço.

\- Fala comigo, Yuugi!

\- Yuugi-kun! – a albina exclamou, correndo até eles, fingindo estar surpresa.

\- Yuugi-kun! O que aconteceu? – a morena corria até o seu amigo.

\- Oh! Kami-sama! Yuugi-kun! – a prateada exclama, seguindo a sua irmã.

Yuugi estava muito fraco por causa dos golpes que levou e murmura ao ver o loiro e as amigas dele o rodeando:

\- Me desculpem. Parece que não tem nenhuma artista aqui... Eu ia implorar, inclusive de joelhos, para que ela permitisse que vocês a vissem, sendo que havia prometido encontra-la sozinha. Por isso, eu ocultei de vocês. Perdoem-me...

\- A culpa não é sua! A culpa é desses mentirosos! – o loiro exclama com evidente fúria em seu semblante.

Elas arqueiam o cenho para Katsuya que explica resumidamente o que ocorreu, enquanto que o diretor ordenava ao seu cinegrafista, que ainda estava oculto ao contrário do seu superior:

\- Pare de gravar que é perda de tempo! Essa amizade cafona não dá audiência!

Então, olhando para os adolescentes como se eles fossem lixo, enquanto limpava um dos ouvidos com o dedo, ele decide responder a pergunta feita anteriormente:

\- Foi muito azar do Yuugi, ter sido escolhido para fazer o papel de vítima. Foi um mero acaso. É como jogar um dado e tirar um logo de cara. – ele dá uma risadinha de escárnio no final.

Então, exibindo uma face repleta de satisfação enfeitada com um sorriso maligno, ele fala, demonstrando intensa felicidade em sua voz:

\- Mas, graças a você, eu consegui ótimas cenas. Os telespectadores vão sentir muita pena de você e vamos ter uma baita audiência! Yuugi, você vai ser o herói de nossa rede de tevê!

\- Não me provoque seu canalha! – o loiro exclama enfurecido.

Yukiko, Nuru e Kisara demonstravam a mais pura fúria em seu semblante, enquanto o fuzilavam com os olhos, se preparando para golpeá-lo junto do loiro, que havia se adiantado, agarrando a blusa do diretor para dar um golpe nele, com o mesmo falando com escárnio em sua voz, após dar um risinho:

\- Ficou bravo? Mas a sua violência contra mim vai ficar gravada em vídeo.

O loiro olha surpreso ao olhar para o cinegrafista, sendo o mesmo olhar das gêmeas e da albina que se preparavam para golpeá-lo e quando o diretor vê o adolescente distraído com a câmera, ele dá uma forte joelhada no abdômen do mesmo, fazendo Katsuya cair no chão, enquanto assimilava a intensa dor em seu abdômen e a inconsciência que ameaçava tomá-lo.

\- Jounouchi-kun! – Yuugi exclama, se erguendo, enquanto corria até o seu amigo que havia caído no chão.

\- Jounouchi-kun! – Nuru exclama, indo até o seu amigo.

\- Não! Jounouchi-kun! – Kisara se aproxima dele, ficando ao lado da sua irmã.

Yukiko olha para o diretor do programa e exclama, torcendo os punhos:

\- Bastardo!

\- Uh! Vejo que está brava. É uma pena que tenha raiva de mim. Você é muito bonita e faria sucesso na tevê, assim como aquelas duas. Bem, depois desse acontecimento, eu acho que é besteira propor algo a vocês três.

Elas olham em um misto de asco e de fúria para o homem, sendo que a albina passa a exibir raiva em seu semblante, enquanto falava:

\- Não passa de um rato covarde que usa a câmera para impedir que as pessoas o golpeiem. Sem aquele cinegrafista, você não seria corajoso.

\- Como ousa...!

Então, ele para de falar, enquanto surgia uma estranha névoa que envolve o local, fazendo as gêmeas exibem olhos vidrados, sendo o mesmo para o loiro e antes da névoa envolver o local, o Sennen Pazuru havia brilhado discretamente, enquanto Atemu assumia o controle do corpo do seu anfitrião, após fazê-lo adormecer, com Yuugi se encontrando dormindo na cama da sua câmara da alma.

Antes que terminasse de assumir o controle, o Faraó havia entrado no quarto, avistando Yuugi que se encontrava dormindo placidamente na cama e se aproxima do mesmo, se ajoelhando na frente dele, demonstrando a mais pura fúria em seus olhos ao visualizar mentalmente os ferimentos do seu amado que o fazem torcer os punhos, para depois se erguer, se dedicando a escovar gentilmente a bochecha, para depois se afastar, saindo da câmara da alma do jovem, enquanto sentia a mais pura fúria ao se recordar dos ferimentos em uma alma tão gentil e pura.

Ao abrir os olhos, com um olho dourado aparecendo na sua testa, enquanto surgiam dois Ankh, um em cada pulso, para ajudar na conexão com aquele corpo, ele olha para os lados, percebendo a névoa conhecida que envolvia o local em uma espécie de manto mágico.

Então, o Faraó arqueia o cenho ao olhar para o loiro curvado, demonstrando dor em seu semblante pela joelhada violenta em seu estômago, com as amigas do seu anfitrião ao lado deles, exibindo olhos vidrados, assim como Jounouchi, sendo que desconhecia o fato de que a Yukiko que ele via era falsa, pois a verdadeira havia criado uma boneca que era uma réplica sua, para que a sua identidade verdadeira não fosse revelada.

Atemu nota a névoa que lhe era familiar ficando mais densa, sendo que ao olhar para Katsuya novamente, fica pensativo sobre os atos do loiro, até que sai dos seus pensamentos, pois tinha assuntos mais urgentes para tratar.

O Faraó olha para o seu lado direito e avista o diretor aterrorizado, para depois avistar o cinegrafista que se encontrava caído inconsciente no chão, sendo que ele pergunta sem olhar para nenhum ponto em particular:

\- Por que não mostrou a sua presença, assim que conjurou essa névoa mágica?

Nisso, Yukiko, que havia voltado ao seu corpo original de adulta, oculta na mesma máscara e manto de outrora, após modificar o seu cheiro e presença mágica, fala em uma falsa voz alegre, pois o Faraó sabia que ela estava furiosa pelo que fizeram a aquele que via como um filho querido.

Ademais, ele havia ouvido falar sobre a fúria dos dragões. Somente um louco ou suicida provocaria a ira de um dragão:

\- Ora... Qual o problema de eu me divertir com uma presa?

Atemu revira os olhos e fala, olhando para a albina que havia surgido no seu lado direito ao sair da névoa que circundava o entorno:

\- O problema é que esse bastardo é a minha presa, assim como o que golpeou o mou hitori no ore.

\- Você sabe que não teria qualquer chance contra mim em um confronto direito. Ademais, não vejo motivo para brigarmos quando há duas presas. Basta dividirmos entre nós.

Apesar de sorrir de canto, ele ainda estava furioso pelo que fizeram ao seu amado anfitrião.

Porém, era plenamente ciente sobre a diferença de nível entre eles e que deveria ficar grato por poder fazer a desforra em um deles, pois o ser ao seu lado queria dividir as presas.

Então, após suspirar, o espírito fala:

\- De fato, tem duas presas e podemos dividi-las. Você sabia que eu estou surpreso por permitir que eu tenha um dos bastardos para poder me vingar do que fizeram ao mou hitori no ore?

\- Eu não sou fominha e compreendo que precisa da sua vingança pelo que fizeram ao meu amado filho. Eu quero o assistente que o golpeou. Você fica com o mandante. O que acha?

Após alguns minutos, Atemu suspira e consente:

\- Tudo bem. Eu aceito a divisão.

\- Ótimo! Eu vou criar uma ilusão de que ele está no estacionamento da emissora e que o programa teve uma grande audiência. Assim, você conseguirá aplicar o Yami no Game nele, pois ele não estará mais com medo e irá desconhecer o fato de que está em uma névoa mágica e não no estacionamento da emissora. Vou modificar, também, a percepção e pensamentos dele. Ademais, irei modificar a memória dos amigos de Yuugi para se esquecerem do diretor. Para todos os efeitos foi um aluno que o atacou. Vou fazer com que eles não se lembrem do diretor e do cinegrafista. Eles somente irão se recordar do rosto do assistente, mas farei eles pensarem que era um aluno e que fugiu, após um comparsa surgir e golpear o loiro, permitindo que ambos fugissem. Essas serão as memórias deles. Quanto ao Yuugi, ele não viu o comparsa por estar desorientado por causa dos golpes que levou. Portanto, você deve fazer as memórias dele ficarem confusas, após ele ser golpeado pela segunda vez, fazendo com que não pudesse perceber o segundo comparsa, permitindo assim que soubesse do motivo de estar aqui e o que falou para os seus amigos, evitando qualquer lapso de memória, para que ele não fique assustado. Depois que você aplicar o destino reservado para este bastardo, após ele perder o Yami no Game, eu o levarei magicamente a algum lugar. Afinal, seria estranho ele estar aqui no colégio. Quanto ao cinegrafista, eu vou fazer algo com as suas memórias e irei desloca-lo para outro lugar ao mesmo tempo em que irei apagar a filmagem. Quanto às memórias dele, eu vou dar novas memórias. Pode deixar que eu limpo essa bagunça, pois não desejo que o Yuugi e os outros tenham qualquer problema por causa desses desgraçados.

\- Eu compreendo. Irei criar essa memória para ele. De fato, é melhor evitarmos os lapsos de memória e que surjam muitas perguntas, acabando por chamar a atenção da polícia, ainda mais pelo fato de que iremos vingá-lo.

\- Sim. É o melhor que podemos fazer. Agora, eu vou caçar o bastardo que golpeou o fofo do Yuugi e você lida com o diretor.

Nesse interim, desde que a albina conjurou aquela magia na área, o diretor do programa, que se encontrava aterrorizado, havia tentado se afastar do local ao correr para longe, sendo que a névoa mágica de Yukiko o fazia voltar ao mesmo ponto que ele havia acabado de sair, fazendo-o ficar ainda mais aterrorizado, para depois, o homem perceber que o ambiente em torno dele mudava ao ficar turvo, passando a clarear após alguns segundos, conforme assumia a aparência de dentro do estacionamento da emissora de tevê e que o carro do mesmo estava na sua frente, com a chave em suas mãos, para depois, sentir uma dor intensa em sua mente.

Após a dor cessar, ele se esqueceu da mesma e que estava dentro de uma névoa, passando a acreditar que já era de noite e que estava saindo do trabalho, com a albina procurando recriar com exatidão a cena dos acontecimentos originais, mais precisamente onde Atemu aplicaria o Yami no game, pois a existência dela e das gêmeas havia provocado algumas alterações e ela precisava corrigi-los.

No caso, a cena consistia do diretor do programa se aproximando do seu carro com as chaves nas mãos, enquanto um homem passava por ele, comentando, pois Yukiko havia sido fiel a cena, inclusive nas falas:

\- Parabéns por aquele programa. Tivemos uma boa receptividade.

Então, ele responde, enquanto colocava a chave na porta do carro, após rir:

\- O segredo é ter una boa isca. Assim, fisgamos a audiência facilmente.

\- Até amanhã. – o outro homem criado por ilusão se despede, para depois, o diretor comentar consigo mesmo, enquanto sorria malignamente, após rir de forma maligna:

\- E se matasse alguém na frente da tevê? Seria melhor ainda!

Sorrindo, o Faraó se aproxima de sua vítima, após ter decidido qual Yami no Game aplicaria no mesmo ao se recordar de um dos comentários do mesmo, sendo que o diretor do programa vira para trás ao ver o reflexo do adolescente se aproximando dele, através do retrovisor lateral do seu carro.


	31. Yami no Game - Diretor

**Notas da Autora**

O Yami no game começa...

Atemu consegue...

Atemu pergunta à Yukiko...

Yukiko começa a...

**Capítulo 31 - Yami no Game - Diretor**

Ele se vira e Atemu sorri consigo mesmo, enquanto concentrava o poder do Sennen Pazuru ao ocultá-lo por baixo dos seus braços cruzados, sendo que o homem não conseguia ver que uma estranha névoa os envolvia, passando a tornar, gradativamente, aquela área em um Yami no Game.

Porém, aquela área somente seria envolvida por completo se a outra parte aceitasse o jogo proposto e que iria revelar o seu futuro.

Então, o Faraó fala com a sua voz barítono:

\- Estava esperando por você, diretor.

\- Você é aquele pivete chamado Yuugi. O que faz aqui no meio da noite? Veio exigir cachê ou coisa parecida?

\- Você invadiu a fronteira do coração do mou hitori no ore. Portanto, agora vai ter que jogar um jogo comigo. É só um pequeno passatempo.

\- Um jogo? – ele estreita o cenho, enquanto achava estranha a postura do jovem a sua frente.

"Esse moleque parece muito diferente... Inclusive, a sua voz. A voz dele não era barítono, pelo que eu me lembro." – o diretor completa em pensamento.

Atemu estende um dado, enquanto falava:

\- O jogo será feito com isto! Um simples dado. Dizem que no antigo Egito, as pessoas confiavam o seu destino nos dados. Está certo que, na época, era um osso do calcanhar dos mamíferos chamado de astrágalo.

O homem demonstra irritação em seu semblante, pois não estava com paciência para jogar um jogo, pois achava uma perda de tempo.

\- Deixe-me explicar as regras do jogo – ele pega o dado entre dois dedos, enquanto o erguia ao nível do seu rosto - É algo muito simples. Eu vou jogar o dado primeiro. Se você tirar um número menor, você vence. Se tirar um número igual, você vence do mesmo jeito. Em compensação, se eu ganhar, você irá enfrentar o seu destino que será revelado neste jogo, conforme o jogarmos.

O homem exclama, enquanto achava ridículo tudo o que o jovem falava:

\- Que idiotice! Por que eu teria que fazer isso?

\- Começou o jogo! – Atemu lança o dado e enquanto o objeto quicava, ele exibia satisfação em seu rosto pelo diretor não ter se afastado.

O Faraó sabia que o diretor iria ficar cada vez mais irado ao ponto de pegar o dado para usá-lo como uma arma contra ele, visando extravasar a sua fúria, sendo que a sua estratégia consistia em fazê-lo pegar o objeto, fazendo assim com que o diretor aceitasse, inconscientemente, o Yami no Game.

Assim que o objeto for pego pelo diretor, as sombras, invisíveis ao olhar de um humano sem poderes mágicos, irão envolver por completo a área, oficializando por completo o jogo, sendo que naquele momento, apenas envolviam parcialmente o local, pois esperavam a aceitação da outra pessoa envolvida no Yami no Game.

Então, o dado para de girar e a face para cima é de seis pontos, a maior numeração de um dado.

Ao ver o resultado, o homem gargalha, para depois exclamar animado, enquanto ria com escárnio:

\- É seis! Seis! Vou vencer de qualquer jeito! Portanto, não há qualquer motivo para eu rolar essa porcaria de dado.

Atemu, que se encontrava com as mãos nos bolsos, fala calmamente, com a sua voz barítono profunda ressoando pelo ambiente, sabendo que a sua postura calma, sem se abalar com a explosão verbal do outro, apenas iria deixar o seu adversário ainda mais nervoso, o estimulando de forma indireta a pegar o dado por estar tomado pela raiva:

\- Certamente, a sorte está ao seu lado... Mas eu vou continuar com o jogo.

Então, o Faraó sorri de canto ao ver o homem ser tomado por uma raiva intensa e igualmente cega em virtude do fato do espirito não ter reagido da forma que ele esperava e por não ter desistido do jogo inútil e idiota, ao ver dele.

Tomado pela fúria e desejo de ferir o jovem a sua frente, ele pega o dado do chão, sendo que ao fazer isso, o espírito observa com satisfação em seu semblante as sombras envolvendo ambos, oficializando o jogo em um Yami no Game.

Afinal, Atemu procurou irritá-lo ao trabalhar com as palavras e postura para fazer o diretor aceitar o jogo, sem precisar verbalizar, pois sabia que o homem a sua frente nunca falaria verbalmente e que a confirmação precisaria ser realizada através de um gesto de aceitação, mesmo de forma inconsciente.

Ao ver que o seu plano deu certo, sendo que a sua extrema autoconfiança nunca o faria achar que o seu plano não teria sucesso, ele sorri imensamente.

O diretor ficar mais enfurecido do que já se encontrava ao ver o semblante do jovem exibindo um imenso sorriso.

\- Seu... teimoso! – o homem pega o dado e o atira com violência na direção do rosto dele, visando feri-lo – Vou jogar o dado como me pede e vou aproveitar para abrir um buraco no seu rosto!

Então, o diretor avista o dado se chocando e depois, caindo no chão, revelando a face com um ponto, sendo que esse ponto tinha um formato de olho egípcio.

\- Um! – ele gargalha com satisfação - Eu tirei um! Eu venci!

O Faraó sorria intensamente, enquanto mantinha erguido o Sennen Pazuru em frente ao seu rosto, com a ponta afiada para frente.

Afinal, o ato do homem de jogar o dado em seu rosto era esperado e por isso, ele havia posicionado estrategicamente a ponta do Sennen Aitemu para frente, visando cortar o dado no meio ao usar a força do arremesso do diretor, fazendo assim com que o seu adversário tirasse sete, sendo que tudo ocorreu de acordo com o seu plano, inclusive o fato dele tirar o número seis, pois havia sido proposital.

Então, ele fala em um falso tom de pesar, enquanto exibia um sorriso de escárnio em seu rosto:

\- Que pena... O seu destino acabou de ser confirmado.

\- Como?! – o homem, que havia se virado para ir ao seu carro, se vira para trás exibindo estupefação em sua face, pois ele havia acredito que tinha tirado o menor número entre eles.

Então, ao olhar para o chão, fica estarrecido ao ver que o dado havia rachado ao meio. A face com um olho egípcio, indicando um ponto, estava para cima, de fato, mas junto dele estava a face dos seis pontos virada para cima e que fez o homem exclamar estarrecido, enquanto gaguejava, pois lutava para assimilar o resultado inesperado e igualmente, surreal:

\- O dado rachou no meio e deu sete?! Isso é impossível!

Atemu aponta o dedo em riste para o homem a sua frente e exclama com a sua voz barítono profunda:

– Unmei no Batsu Geemu (運命の罰ゲーム - Jogo de punição do destino)! Mozaiku Gensou (モザイクの幻像 – Ilusão do mosaico)!

Nisso, o mesmo olho dourado na testa do espírito se projeta para frente, envolvendo o diretor, sendo que o olho de Wadjet do Sennen Pazuru também brilhava em conjunto com o olho.

O homem coloca a mão no rosto, enquanto começava a ser tomado pelo terror, pois a imagem do jovem a sua frente começou a ficar embaçada, para depois, ele perceber que assumia a forma de um mosaico que era usado na televisão para ocultar algo, sendo que ficava gradativamente mais intenso, enquanto ele exclamava em pensamento:

"A imagem do garoto está virando um mosaico! Não só do garoto, mas tudo que estou vendo! Tudo que eu vejo está se tornando um mosaico!"

Ele sai dos seus pensamentos, conforme gritava em um misto de terror e de desespero.

Afinal, o Diretor acabou preso em uma ilusão eterna, com ele passando a ver tudo através de um mosaico demasiadamente intenso ao ponto de não conseguir distinguir nada do que via, sendo que seria assim até a sua morte, com nenhum médico conseguindo encontrar uma explicação médica para o que ocorreu e enquanto ficava imerso em seu desespero, as suas memórias de como isso ocorreu eram gradativamente apagadas como efeito da magia do Yami no Game.

Atemu, com uma das mãos em seus bolsos e a outra segurando o Sennen Aitemu, exclama com um sorriso de satisfação em seu rosto:

\- Se você usa a câmera só para distorcer a realidade é melhor esconder tudo o que enxerga através de um mosaico!

Então, Yukiko volta ao local, dispersando a ilusão do estacionamento, pois não era mais necessária, sendo que havia mantido a névoa mágica, com o Faraó falando, enquanto exibia surpresa em sua face:

\- Vejo que voltou rápido. Por acaso, perdeu a presa?

\- Não. Eu o capturei e atualmente, encontra-se aprisionado. Vou me divertir mais tarde com ele. Afinal, eu tenho algumas obrigações a cumprir, antes que eu possa me divertir apropriadamente com a minha presa.

O espírito olha para os amigos de Yuugi, ainda presos em sua mente pelo poder dela e pergunta, arqueando o cenho para a albina:

\- Vai libertá-los agora?

\- Sim. Ao mesmo tempo em que dissipar a névoa. Mas, antes de fazer isso, preciso cuidar do cinegrafista.

Ela caminha até o homem desacordado, sendo que avista o diretor do programa gritando de terror e revirando os olhos, faz surgir uma criatura de gelo que lembrava uma gárgula que captura o diretor e o leva até a sua criadora, após agarrá-lo em um aperto inescapável.

A albina coloca uma das suas mãos na cabeça dele, criando uma memória falsa nele que consistia do homem se dirigir até uma loja ali perto para comprar uma bebida, sendo que ele pretendia fazer isso após a filmagem, com ela descobrindo isso ao sondar a sua mente. Ela também descobriu que o homem havia planejado comprar antes de filmar o episódio e que acabou mudando de ideia ao encontrar a vítima perfeita para o seu programa.

Após definir as novas recordações, pois ele seria deixado próximo da loja que sempre comprava a sua bebida favorita, Yukiko nota que a sua criatura olha para ela, buscando novas orientações, com a meia dragoa comunicando mentalmente as suas ordens, fazendo o mesmo se curvar para a sua criadora e mestra, demonstrando que compreendeu as ordens, para depois abrir as suas asas, alçando voo para se afastar do local, enquanto usava a sua cauda para amordaça-lo, sendo que havia uma barreira mágica em volta deles que impediria as pessoas de verem o ser voando, permitindo que ele colocasse o homem no lugar necessário para dar veracidade à falsa lembrança.

Atemu, que havia olhado com fascínio para a criatura, pergunta com evidente curiosidade em seu semblante:

\- É capaz de criar mais seres?

\- Posso criar inúmeros seres, sendo que forneço uma personalidade, caso seja necessário, assim como, posso dar o dom da fala, se eu desejar. Normalmente, concedo inteligência para facilitar a minha vida, além deles existirem por um tempo determinado. Essa gárgula tem uma função e após cumpri-la, irá desaparecer.

\- Ou seja, você pode criar um exército capaz de conquistar qualquer lugar que desejar.

\- Por aí...

\- É incrível que não use o seu poder para conquistar o mundo. Com certeza, seria brincadeira de criança.

\- Sim. Seria. Eu poderia inutilizar todas as armas humanas, neutralizando qualquer ataque. Subjugar esse planeta seria demasiadamente fácil, se eu assim desejasse.

\- E por que não faz isso?

\- É como eu disse, "se eu assim desejasse". Eu não desejo. Ademais, por que eu faria isso?

\- Um ser poderoso não aproveitar os seus poderes para subjugar uma espécie inferior é algo, demasiadamente, inusitado. – ele comenta, sendo que estava curioso sobre a opinião do ser, para saber se era uma ameaça ou não ao mundo.

Atemu sentia que precisava defender o mundo e tinha a sensação de que algo semelhante a isso ocorreu, de certa forma, apesar de não possuir qualquer memória, sentindo que o labirinto em sua mente era uma forma de evitar que acessasse as suas memórias perdidas, fazendo-o questionar o motivo de suas recordações não serem acessíveis a ele.

Então, o Faraó suspira ao perceber que mesmo que o ser a sua frente fosse uma ameaça a aquele mundo, ele não poderia fazer nada para salvar o planeta, pois ela era demasiadamente poderosa, fazendo-o questionar a si mesmo se o seu desejo por respostas era oriundo de sua necessidade de aplacar seus receios ou de tentar preparar o adolescente para o inevitável.

Afinal, se o ser subjugasse a raça humana, tudo o que poderia esperar eram mortos e sofrimento durante a ascensão e embora soubesse que o seu anfitrião não correria riscos com ela, ele sabia como era o coração do jovem. Yuugi nunca aceitaria qualquer tormento aos outros.

Inclusive, o jovem tinha compaixão, mesmo com os seus inimigos, não importando o que fizessem contra ele.

Portanto, o adolescente iria sofrer muito se algo assim ocorresse com o mundo em que vivia e que se isso acontecesse, ele teria que suplantar esse sofrimento ao ajudá-lo a encarar uma realidade que o faria sofrer.

Atemu não sabia que o motivo de Yukiko não fazer isso, era tanto por este pensamento ser demasiadamente repulsivo para ela, assim como, pelos sentimentos de Yuugi. A albina nunca se perdoaria se o fizesse sofrer por qualquer ato que fizesse. A felicidade dele era a sua felicidade, a dor dele era a sua dor e a tristeza dele era a sua tristeza.

Portanto, nunca faria algo que causasse sofrimento a ele.

\- Nem sempre, todo o ser poderoso pode ter desejos de subjugar uma raça tida como inferior. Este é o meu caso. Ademais, eu não suportaria ver as lágrimas e o desespero de Yuugi. Portanto, essa hipótese de subjugar a raça humana, tomando o controle à força ou de qualquer outra forma, nunca irá ocorrer.

\- Eu fico aliviado. De fato, o mou hitori no ore não suportaria viver nesse mundo, assim como, nunca aceitaria as mortes decorrentes de uma guerra.

\- Sim. Afinal, eu também conheço o coração dele.

Após ela dobrar os joelhos, pega a câmera do homem desacordado e apaga a gravação, para em seguida, danificar o aparelho, para depois, colocar uma das mãos na cabeça do cinegrafista, passando a modificar as memórias dele, decidindo que iria colocá-los dentro do furgão da emissora, fazendo o profissional cair em um sono profundo para simular que ele estava cochilando no veículo, enquanto aguardava o diretor voltar da loja.

A albina se concentra e espalha a névoa por toda a área da escola até o veiculo da emissora, colocando todos na área em uma espécie de transe, enquanto invocava outra gárgula que pega o cinegrafist aparelho, colocando ambos no furgão, sendo que o posiciona segundo as ordens de sua criadora, para depois, desaparecer em uma névoa de gelo.

\- Se posicione e somente devolva o controle ao Yuugi, assim que eles despertarem.

\- Sim. – Atemu consente, sendo que confessava que sentia falta de sua verdadeira estatura.

Inclusive, ele sabia que somente conseguiria a sua verdadeira estatura naquele corpo quando aumentasse o seu poder mágico, sendo que a maior parte ainda estava adormecida dentro dele em virtude do selamento no Sennen Pazuru, sentindo que somente teria plenamente os seus poderes, dali a alguns meses.

Até chegar esse dia, teria que se contentar com a estatura do corpo do seu anfitrião.

Após ele tomar o seu lugar, a albina consente e desfaz a névoa, desaparecendo dentre a mesma e conforme o local voltava ao normal, Atemu retornava para a sua câmara da alma que era formada por inúmeros labirintos, enquanto que Yuugi acordava do longo sono imposto a ele dentro da sua câmara da alma ao mesmo tempo em que os seus amigos eram libertados da espécie de transe, sendo que os seus ferimentos haviam sido curados pelo Faraó.

Quanto a Yukiko, ela somente iria fazer a troca com o seu clone, quando eles se afastassem do local, fazendo a sua réplica dar uma desculpa qualquer para se afastar deles, para que pudessem trocar de lugar com o seu clone, que iria desaparecer após ter cumprido a sua função.


	32. DVD impróprio

**Notas da Autora**

No mesmo dia, Yukiko...

Alguns dias depois, Yuugi acaba...

**Capítulo 32 - DVD impróprio**

Mais tarde naquele dia, em um local afastado, após criar uma barreira para impedir que qualquer som e cheiro fossem ouvidos fora dela ao mesmo tempo em que ocultava os que estavam dentro, fazendo com quem olhasse para aquela direção, visse apenas o espaço vazio, Yukiko abre uma espécie de compartimento ao fazer um gesto para o lado, sendo um dos vários que tinha em uma pequena dimensão privativa.

A albina puxava de dentro de um buraco arroxeado que surgiu no ar, ao lado dela, o assistente do diretor que se encontrava inconsciente e amarrado com correntes de gelo.

Após retirá-lo, ele foi arremessado no chão, com Yukiko estalando os dedos, em seguida, fazendo-o despertar e ao perceber que estava preso, começa a implorar desesperadamente, enquanto chorava:

\- Por favor, me solte! Eu prometo não contar para a polícia! Por favor, me solte!

A albina gargalha levemente, para depois falar, enquanto sorria de canto:

\- Por que eu iria soltar a minha presa?

-_ "Presa"_?

\- Sim. Eu vou me vingar por você ter golpeado aquele que eu vejo como um filho. Você pagará muito caro! Saiba que agredi-lo é um crime imperdoável.

\- Eu recebi ordens! Era o meu emprego que estava em risco!

\- Então, por que eu senti uma felicidade imensa em você, enquanto o golpeava? Inclusive, a lembrança de golpeá-lo lhe deixava feliz, fazendo-o sentir um intenso prazer cada vez que erguia o punho conta ele – o assistente arregala os olhos, enquanto sentia o sangue gelar nas veias – Se alguém fosse forçado a fazer algo que odiaria fazer, sentiria asco e raiva, enquanto cumpria com a ordem dada. Ou seja, essa pessoa odiaria fazer aquilo. Você não odiou e sim, apreciou. Portanto, mesmo sendo uma ordem, você se divertiu e em nenhum momento sentiu arrependimento ou raiva pelos seus atos. A única raiva que sentiu foi por ter sido obrigado a fingir que era um estudante para poder atrair o Yuugi para o local onde iriam filmar a cena..

\- Como conseguiu sentir isso? Quer dizer... O que você é?

\- Oh! Enfim, você fez a pergunta certa. Permita-me responder a sua dúvida.

Sorrindo malignamente, o corpo dela brilha e fica maior, além de modificar a sua aparência sobre a face estupefata do assistente e quando o brilho cessou, seus olhos ficaram esbugalhados ao ver um autêntico dragão imenso a sua frente, só que felpudo, com orelhas e focinho, além de ser alvo e possuir orbes azuis como duas safiras, sendo evidente o sorriso maligno em suas mandíbulas.

Ademais, ele podia se ver refletido nos orbes azuis coléricos.

\- Um dragão... É mesmo um dragão! – ele exclama aterrorizado, após gaguejar.

Yukiko retorna a aparência humana e após murmurar encantamentos mágicos no assistente, ela faz desaparecer as correntes que o prendiam, o surpreendendo, para depois, ele tentar fugir do local, sendo que desconhecia o fato de que era impossível fugir daquele local e que a albina apenas o soltou para se divertir com o seu desespero.

De fato, a meia dragoa sorria com prazer ao vê-lo se chocar contra a barreira invisível, para depois, apreciar o desespero dele ao vê-lo bater freneticamente com os punhos na espécie de parede invisível ao mesmo tempo em que gritava desesperadamente por ajuda.

Então, antes que o assistente pudesse se afastar dela, que se aproximava gradativamente dele, enquanto ele golpeava a espécie de barreira que o prendia, o assistente sente um toque na sua coluna cervical, mais precisamente, na área da nuca.

Em questão de segundos, o homem caiu no solo, ficando aterrorizado ao notar que não conseguia movimentar o seu corpo do pescoço para baixo.

Movimentando os seus olhos, pois era a única coisa que o assistente conseguia movimentar, com exceção da boca, o humano observa um sorriso de puro deleite na albina, sendo visível um olhar extremamente sádico, com a meia dragoa, falando:

\- Eu também intensifiquei a sua sensação de dor. Veja.

Ela se agacha e pressiona levemente o punho dele. Apesar de ser um toque demasiadamente leve, o homem sente uma dor intensa, fazendo-o arregalar os olhos, enquanto gritava de dor.

O sorriso dela se torna sádico e ela fala com uma face repleta de sadismo:

\- Let´s play a game?

O assistente grita imerso no mais puro terror, enquanto a albina se preparava para se divertir com ele.

Primeiro, ela arranca lentamente o couro cabeludo dele e em seguida, a sua pele, para depois, arrancar cada um dos dentes e após extrair todos, com a magia dela o mantendo vivo, a albina começa a esmagar cada um dos ossos dele, um de cada vez, com o humano ficando aterrorizado por não morrer pelas dores excruciantes que o tomavam e que levariam qualquer um a insanidade e depois, a morte.

Após várias horas, restando apenas um corpo desfigurado, com ele estando vivo e gritando em decorrência de um dos vários encantamentos colocados nele, embora nada saísse, pois a garganta se encontrava em carne viva, ela o cura, deixando-o aterrorizado ao ver que não iria morrer, para depois, ser amarrado novamente, com a albina o pegando, conforme voava do local, após desfazer barreira, sendo que enquanto se afastava, executava um feitiço para ficarem invisíveis e outro para deixa-lo inconsciente.

Ao vasculhar as recordações dele, descobriu qual era o seu apartamento e após encontrá-lo, entra pela janela, após abri-la com magia, o depositando no sofá, para em seguida, encostar a mão na testa do assistente, começando a manipular a sua mente para apagar da sua mente o encontro com Yuugi e seus amigos, assim como a existência dela, ao mesmo tempo em que dava pesadelos para o resto de sua vida ao aprisioná-lo em sua mente, enquanto usava magia adicional para que ficasse vivo, sendo que ele somente iria morrer de velhice.

Então, a albina se afasta e estala os dedos, fazendo-o reviver a tortura que foi imposta a ele, só que em seus pesadelos, onde o assistente era curado, apenas para ser torturado novamente, com esse ciclo se repetindo em sua mente, até que ele morresse de velhice, sendo que a sua mente foi protegida para que a loucura não o alcançasse.

Os gritos lacerantes alarmaram os vizinhos que ligaram para a polícia, enquanto a albina acessava o futuro do homem a sua frente, que seria internado em uma instituição psiquiátrica para o resto de sua vida.

Sorrindo com satisfação, ela se retira, observando alguns carros de polícia que chegavam ao local, enquanto os moradores fugiam do prédio por não saberem o motivo dos gritos excruciantes que ouviam do seu vizinho.

Então, a albina voa do local rumo ao seu apartamento, se sentindo satisfeita por poder vingar a surra que Yuugi levou.

Alguns dias depois, o jovem Mutou se encontrava em sua cama, vestindo um pijama com estampas de estrelas e enquanto dormia profundamente era assistido por Atemu, que sempre o observava quando ele adormecia, sendo que o espírito se limitou a afastar gentilmente as franjas loiras do adolescente, enquanto acariciava gentilmente a pele acetinada do rosto, procurando memorizar cada mísero detalhe da feição serena e igualmente fofa, a seu ver.

Ademais, quando ele afagou gentilmente os cabelos macios e sedosos do jovem, o mesmo sorriu imensamente e se inclinou ao toque gentil, fazendo o Faraó sorrir imensamente, enquanto ministrava afagos gentis dentre as mexas do cabelo tricolor.

Enquanto o observa adormindo, sendo algo que ele sempre fazia, Atemu se recordou do filme que o seu amado anfitrião pegou emprestado de Jounouchi no dia anterior e que ficou assistindo por quase cinco horas seguidas, sendo que deixou para assistir quando Sugoroku adormeceu, para que o seu querido avô não visse o filme que ele estava assistindo.

Afinal, era um filme erótico e ele iria morrer de vergonha se fosse pego vendo esse vídeo, além de não querer encarar a fúria do seu avô, pois era um filme para maiores de dezoito anos e ele tinha completado dezesseis anos.

Portanto, não podia estar assistindo ao filme.

Na manhã seguinte, ele não ouviu o despertador tocar, pois havia ficado quase que a noite toda assistindo ao filme ao rever o mesmo, algumas vezes, acabando por restar apenas algumas horas de sono.

Alguns minutos depois, mais precisamente na cozinha, o seu avô terminou de preparar a mesa com o café da manhã e reparou que o seu neto não estava se dirigindo para a cozinha.

Então, Sugoroku suspira ao perceber que o seu neto havia perdido a hora, sendo que este não era um comportamento usual do jovem.

Ele sobe as escadas e abre a porta do quarto, vendo o jovem dormindo com uma face serena, enrolado em sua colcha, sendo que não conseguia ver Atemu, que se encontrava ao lado do seu neto e que havia se afastado, para depois entrar no item ao ver que o avô de Yuugi se aproximava do seu anfitrião.

Após se aproximar dele, sacode levemente o ombro do adolescente, com Yuugi murmurando algo ilegível, para depois virar para o outro lado, sendo que o senhor resolve falar, após abanar a cabeça para os lados, com um sorriso de canto ao prever a reação do seu neto com as suas próximas palavras:

\- Yuugi, você está atrasado.

O adolescente abre os olhos, despertando rapidamente de seu estado sonolento, com o avô vendo o seu neto gritar ao ver as horas no relógio.

Então, ele sai do quarto, enquanto o jovem corria de um lado para o outro se trocando desesperadamente, com Sugoroku ouvindo os sons da cozinha, enquanto o sorriso persistia em seu semblante, sabendo que o motivo dele perder a hora era por ter ficado acordado até tarde, embora não soubesse o motivo, pois não havia entrado no quarto do jovem.

Afinal, confiava no seu neto e respeitava a sua privacidade.

Quando Yuugi terminou de se trocar, ele olha para a tevê que estava desligada e depois, para o tocador de DVD, se recordando do DVD que Katsuya havia emprestado. Ele pega o disco e rapidamente o guarda na sua respectiva caixa, para depois colocá-lo em sua mochila, pois precisava devolver ao seu amigo, sendo que corava ao se recordar de algumas cenas.

Então, o jovem abana a cabeça para os lados, tentando dissipar as imagens eróticas que surgiram em sua mente e conforme se recordava de trechos do filme, ele também se recorda da sensação de ter alguém junto dele naquele cômodo, embora fosse um pensamento demasiadamente estranho, a seu ver, pois quando surgia essa sensação, o adolescente olhava para todo o quarto e não via ninguém, passando a julgar, erroneamente, que era apenas a sua imaginação imersa em nervosismo pelo temor do seu avô entrar no seu quarto e ver o filme que estava assistindo e que era impróprio para a sua idade. A visão do seu avô enfurecido era algo que ele não desejava ver novamente.

O jovem não sabia que Atemu havia saído algumas vezes para olhar o filme e que mesmo não se recordando do seu passado, o Faraó tinha a sensação que havia tido relações com pessoas, tanto do sexo feminino, quanto masculino e que as cenas pareciam demasiadamente forçadas, além de não achar aqueles movimentos tão bons para gerar tanto prazer.

A seu ver, era um filme mediano e apenas reforçava a visão de tudo ser forçado, sendo esta uma sensação demasiadamente forte nele, levando-o a questionar que tipo de vida ele tinha, antes de ter sido selado no Sennen Pazuru. Ou melhor, o que havia feito para ter a sua alma selada em um item mágico, juntamente com as suas memórias. Essa era a pergunta que sempre vinha na sua mente, embora tivesse a estranha sensação de que não era um selamento oriundo de uma punição ou algo similar a isso, fazendo-o sentir algum conforto com essa sensação.

Quando Yuugi termina de guardar o DVD na mochila, ele a coloca nas suas costas e ao olhar para o relógio fica demasiadamente preocupado ao ver que estava atrasado, pois não queria perder o ônibus.

O jovem de cabelos tricolores desce as escadas de dois em dois degraus, estranhando o fato das suas amigas não terem passado na sua casa, até que se recorda de que Yukiko havia avisado que precisava passar em um lugar, antes de ir para a escola e que as gêmeas iriam faltar no colégio naquele sábado para treinar para o Torneio Nacional de Kung Fu e de Kenjutsu, pois iriam representar a escola dos seus pais e a cidade, também. Nuru havia escolhido Kung Fu e Kisara o Kenjutsu, sendo que no ano passado foi invertido. A morena havia pegado o Kenjutsu e a prateada o Kung Fu.

Enquanto se recordava do motivo delas estarem ausentes naquela manhã, o adolescente sorri ao se lembrar de que ele, Yukiko, Katsuya e o seu avô, tinham convites para assistir aos torneios que seriam realizados no domingo, com todos eles agradecendo que aquele domingo não tinha aula, com Sugoroku planejando fechar a loja para poder assistir aos Torneios Nacionais que seriam realizados consecutivamente, sendo ambos sediados em Tóquio e que somente os melhores que se destacaram nas competições regionais iriam participar. Na parte da manhã até parte da tarde era o Kung Fu e da parte da tarde até parte da noite, era o Kenjutsu e todos eles iriam assistir ambos.

Quanto ao Jounouchi, ele havia falado que iria ao colégio junto de Honda, uma vez que o moreno continuava sendo cabeça-dura, segundo as palavras do loiro.

O adolescente de orbes ametistas havia decidido ir ao doujo das suas amigas para ver o treinamento delas, após o término das aulas e pensava em convidar Katsuya para ir junto dele.

Todos eles desconheciam o fato de que Yukiko havia influenciado a antecipação desse torneio, alguns meses atrás, para que as gêmeas não estivessem juntas de Yuugi naquela manhã, sabendo que Jounouchi não estaria com ele no ônibus, pois estaria andando com o Honda e que o jovem só o veria na sala de aula.

Afinal, havia um evento que precisa ocorrer e a albina tinha que evitar qualquer interferência, uma vez que havia as gêmeas e ela mesma, sendo que preferiu adiantar dois eventos a inventar desculpas para separar as irmãs daquele que via como um filho, visando que os acontecimentos seguissem o seu curso.

Ademais, influenciar várias pessoas magicamente era algo demasiadamente simples por causa de sua idade e magia.

Quanto à meia dragoa, ela se encontrava no seu lugar usual e que ficava de frente para a Kame Game Shop, sendo possível ver através da claraboia, o quarto de Yuugi.

A albina estava sentada no parapeito de um prédio, usando magia para ficar invisível, enquanto suspirava tristemente, pois sabia o que iria ocorrer com ele e confessava que desejava ardentemente punir o bastardo que iria maltratar aquele que via como um filho querido.

Porém, a albina sabia que a punição de Atemu seria demasiadamente boa, pois seria uma tortura que duraria a vida inteira, sendo que ela somente daria o seu toque pessoal, por assim dizer, para não permitir que ele se suicidasse por causa do tormento infernal que sofreria, além de garantir que nunca morresse sem ser de velhice, ao dar resistência ao mesmo para que vivesse por muitos anos em intenso tormento.

Afinal, a seu ver, o desgraçado deveria sofrer pelo resto de sua vida miserável, pois a morte era boa demais para um canalha como ele e somente aceitava a morte por velhice.

Suspirando novamente, a meia dragoa sai de seus pensamentos e observa a loja, conseguindo ouvir os sons de pratos e xícaras, além de identificar que Yuugi estava na cozinha, após ela ver a correria dele para se arrumar, sendo que sorria maternalmente, enquanto o achava fofo.


	33. Barulho infernal

**Notas da Autora**

No dojo dos pais de Kisara e Nuru...

Yuugi acaba...

**Capítulo 33 - Barulho infernal**

Enquanto isso, um pouco longe dali, no dojo da família das gêmeas, nomeado de "Doujou Futago Ryuu (道場双子竜 – Dojo dragões gêmeos)", possuindo na placa o desenho de dois dragões orientais, um de cada lado, com a escrita no meio deles, as gêmeas estavam se preparando para os seus respectivos treinos, sendo que na parte da tarte, iriam lutar entre si e depois, contra os seus pais como parte do seu treino diário.

O espaço havia sido dividido entre ambas as escolas, com metade dele sendo destinado para o Kung Fu da escola do dragão e a outra metade para o kenjutsu da escola Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu.

Enquanto caminhavam juntas, antes de se separarem, visando se dirigirem as suas respectivas áreas de treino, Kisara comenta com evidente preocupação em sua face:

\- Eu estou preocupada com o Yuugi-kun. Nenhuma de nós estará com ele no ônibus e o Jounouchi-kun prometeu ir ao colégio com aquele bastardo do Honda-kun.

\- Nem me fale. Eu estou preocupadíssima. Se a Yukiko-chan estivesse com ele... – Nuru fala em um suspiro, sendo evidente a sua preocupação – Mesmo que seja apenas uma manhã de sábado, eu não consigo deixar de pensar que ele pode estar em perigo.

\- Eu sei como é. É o mesmo comigo. O Yuugi-kun é muito pacifico e não gosta de violência, mesmo como autodefesa e o coração que ele possui, o torna uma presa aos outros que apreciam atormentar uma alma tão gentil.

\- Pelo menos, a Yukiko-chan ficou de encontra-lo no colégio. Vamos orar a Kami-sama que nada aconteça ao Yuugi-kun até que ele esteja junto da Yukiko-chan e do Jounouchi-kun.

\- Sim. É o que nos resta.

Então, suspirando mais uma vez, elas se dirigem aos locais de treino que eram destinados aos que estavam mais avançados nas técnicas, sendo que por onde elas passavam, arrancavam suspiros pela beleza que possuíam, além de muitos terem uma intensa admiração por ambas, pois as viram lutando e treinando, juntamente com o fato das gêmeas darem aulas, ás vezes, por serem mestras em virtude do fato de terem dominado o Ouji de ambas as escolas.

Não muito longe dali, nos fundos da loja Kame Game Shop, mais precisamente na cozinha, o adolescente tomava o café da manhã em tempo recorde, quase se engasgando no processo, enquanto engolia a comida e ainda com comida na boca, ele agradece ao seu avô e apesar de falar com a boca cheia, Sugoroku conseguiu traduzir o que seu neto falou, enquanto estendia a marmita que havia preparado para o jovem.

O adolescente termina de empurrar o último pedaço de comida em sua boca que se encontrava cheia, antes de sair correndo em direção ao ponto de ônibus, enquanto guardava a marmita em sua mochila, ficando aliviado ao ver que havia pessoas aguardando o transporte público e que o mesmo estava dobrando a esquina.

Enquanto esperava para subir, ele pensava consigo mesmo, com o seu coração já calmo, após a pequena corrida que fez, sendo este um pensamento que tinha todas as manhãs:

"Eu espero que aconteça outra coisa legal hoje."

Após subir nos degraus do ônibus, ele paga pela passagem ao ir até o cobrador.

Após passar pela catraca, o jovem percebe que estava mais cheio que o usual e enquanto se espremia entre as pessoas, o adolescente de cabelos tricolores olha para um dos lados e avista um jovem de óculos, o reconhecendo como sendo Hanasaki e que estudava na mesma sala dele, fazendo-o pensar consigo mesmo, com evidente surpresa em sua face:

"Eu não sabia que ele pegava o mesmo ônibus."

Então, ele decide se aproximar, sorrindo, enquanto o cumprimentava entusiasmente:

\- Ohayou, Hanasaki-kun!

Porém, o jovem vira rapidamente o rosto, após exibir uma face surpresa, fazendo com que Yuugi pensasse consigo mesmo:

"Talvez ele não tenha me reconhecido no meio dessa gente toda. Afinal, eu não consegui me aproximar dele".

Enquanto o adolescente estava pensativo, Hanasaki olha para ele, discretamente, confessando a si mesmo que estava surpreso pelo fato de Yuugi cumprimentá-lo, pois sempre achou que ele era arrogante por ter belas beldades junto dele.

Afinal, isso seria o esperado.

Portanto, o ato dele cumprimenta-lo jovialmente e sem demonstrar qualquer arrogância, o tratando como igual, o fez ficar surpreso.

Ele suspira, enquanto torcia os punhos, sentindo incerteza em seus atos e pensamentos, pois o tratamento que recebeu de Mutou o fez hesitar em seu intento inicial ao subir naquele ônibus, embora sentisse que essa hesitação não duraria muito tempo, conforme se aproximasse do meio-dia.

Suspirando novamente, Hanasaki volta a virar o rosto, se dedicando a ficar perdido em seus pensamentos.

Nesse interim, em virtude do fato de Mutou se encontrar imerso em seus próprios pensamentos, ele acabou não percebendo o gesto do seu colega, após este virar o seu rosto:

"Eu nunca falei direito com o Hanasaki-kun, até agora. Ele é meio apagado na classe, assim como eu, uma vez que são as minhas amigas que acabam chamando demasiada atenção por mais que detestem isso. Talvez, nós sejamos muito parecidos nesse aspecto."

\- Cuidado com a freada brusca! – o motorista exclama através dos alto-falantes instalados no ônibus.

Infelizmente, Yuugi estava demasiadamente distraído com os seus pensamentos e por isso, não estava se segurando fortemente. Com a freada brusca, ele acabou sendo jogado para trás, enquanto as outras pessoas se seguravam.

Conforme caminhava para trás pela força da freada, lutando para não cair de bunda no chão, ele notou que havia formado uma aglomeração do meio para frente do ônibus, pois a parte de trás se encontrava vazia, fazendo-o estranhar, com o jovem de cabeça de estrela exclamando consigo mesmo:

\- Não tem ninguém nos fundos do ônibus! Por que será...?

Então, ele ouve um som demasiadamente alto e estridente que o faz tampar desesperadamente os ouvidos com as mãos, enquanto pensava consigo mesmo, percebendo que vinha dos fundos do ônibus:

"Mas que barulho infernal é esse?"

Ao olhar para a origem do som ensurdecedor, ele arregala os olhos, começando a ficar apavorado ao identificar a pessoa sentada com grandes fones de ouvido e música barulhenta no último volume, pois mesmo com os imensos fones de ouvido, era possível ouvir os sons ensurdecedores.

"Essa não! É o Sozouji-kun da sala C!"

\- Que poluição sonora. É por isso que ninguém chega perto. – ele comenta consigo mesmo, enquanto procurava se afastar o mais discretamente possível.

Porém, para desespero de Yuugi, o adolescente abre os olhos, demonstrando uma face irritada, enquanto ordenava:

\- Volte aqui, Yuugi!

O jovem fica paralisado pelo terror, para depois engolir em seco, pois o que ele mais temia, aconteceu. Sozouji o havia visto.

O adolescente de fones de ouvido bate as mãos ao lado do seu banco, exclamando:

\- Tem um assento aqui! Pode sentar! Eu tenho um assunto importante a tratar com você, Yuugi!

Mutou se encolhe, enquanto engolia em seco novamente, para depois, caminhar resignado até o lugar vago no assento como se fosse um condenado a morte.

Dentro do Sennen Pazuru, o forte medo de seu anfitrião fez Atemu ficar preocupado, pois ele podia sentir a intensidade desse sentimento e conforme acessava a visão do seu anfitrião, percebeu que a própria áurea do adolescente chamado Sozouji era maligna, por assim dizer. Era uma sensação demasiadamente forte, além do fato dele ser uma presença atemorizante para alguém como Yuugi, compreendo o medo intenso que irradiou em sua câmara quando a presença do jovem de cabelos tricolores foi percebida pelo outro adolescente, embora ele sentisse que o seu amado já havia tido alguma experiência atemorizante com o outro homem e ao pensar nessa hipótese, ele é tomado pela raiva.

Portanto, o espirito decidiu que iria entrar na câmara da alma de Yuugi em busca de alguma recordação envolvendo Sozouji, após o adolescente se encontrar na companhia de Yukiko, pois ela o protegeria, fazendo assim com que ele pudesse procurar as recordações que desejava, sem precisar se preocupar em vigiá-lo.

Enquanto tomava essa decisão, o Faraó torce os punhos, pois acreditava que era questão de tempo para aquele homem atormentar aquele que amava com toda a força do seu coração e a seu ver, qualquer um que infligisse qualquer tormento a um jovem tão belo de aparência, coração e alma, deveria ser punido severamente e ele confessava que nada lhe daria mais prazer que punir o adolescente que ousava aterrorizar uma alma tão gentil e pura quanto ao do seu anfitrião.

Suspirando, enquanto controlava a sua raiva, ele passa a assistir atentamente todo o desenrolar dos acontecimentos, enquanto estava sentado na espécie de trono, sendo que estava atento para reagir quando fosse necessário, com ele acreditando que isso não tardaria a acontecer.

Do lado de fora, após o jovem se sentar, Sozouji exibe um imenso sorriso, sendo que a forma como ele sorria, parecia mais um sorriso maligno do que qualquer outra coisa.

Então, o mais velho fala em um tom alto e igualmente agressivo, sendo o usual dele, uma vez que sempre falava em um tom demasiadamente alto:

\- Eu estou pensando em realizar o meu tradicional show "All Night Solo Live"! Meus fãs devem estar com saudades da minha voz magnífica!

Yuugi suspira pesadamente, pois era o que ele mais temia.

Afinal, o "All Night Solo Live" era o temível show do Sozouji que se repetia uma vez por mês, sendo que Yuugi havia estado, infelizmente a seu ver, nesse show duas vezes, comprovando por si mesmo o quando era temerária a voz do homem, juntamente com o fato da música estar em um nível ensurdecedor, sendo que ele havia conseguido ocultar a sua ida das suas amigas de infância, pois não desejava sujeita-las a uma tortura brutal e havia ficado aliviado em ter conseguido poupá-las desse tormento e esperava conseguir poupar elas, novamente.

Sozouji sempre "convidava", por assim dizer, algumas pessoas, ou melhor, vítimas, na visão de Yuugi, para uma sala de karaokê que era pago pelas mesmas pessoas que eram obrigadas a aceitar o convite por temerem retaliação, assim como foi com ele nas duas vezes que foi obrigado a assistir o show, com todos eles sendo obrigados a escutarem as suas músicas por uma noite inteira e ao ver de Mutou, este é o pior evento que alguém podia experimentar na vida, sendo que podia ser comparado com uma tortura brutal e igualmente cruel.

Inclusive, dentre os comentários daqueles que haviam sofrido esse tormento, havia aqueles que ficaram traumatizados ao ponto de precisarem de terapia, enquanto que outros exclamavam que nunca mais queriam ir, preferindo sofrer uma surra a ser torturado brutalmente por uma noite, assim como outros comentários de pessoas que ficaram três dias de cama por causa da dor de cabeça lacerante que sofreram, com ele ouvindo o caso de pessoas que imploraram, desesperadamente, por misericórdia em questão de minutos, sendo que havia outros relatos ainda mais desesperadores, sendo que o jovem de orbes ametistas não os condenava, pois havia experimentado o terror duas vezes e sempre questionava a si mesmo como havia sobrevivido ao tormento.

Ele sai dos seus pensamentos, quando Sozouji estende vários ingressos em uma das mãos, mostrando-as na frente do jovem de cabelos tricolores que arregala os olhos, enquanto ficava aterrorizado, conforme o adolescente falava:

\- Portanto Yuugi, você vai vender entradas para o meu show!

\- O quê?!

\- É vinte pratas cada ingresso, mas se é para escutar a minha música, isso não é nada! Convide o máximo de garotas possíveis. Eu adoraria que dentre as garotas, estivesse a Yukiko-chan, Nuru-chan e Kisara-chan. Elas são lindas! Você é um cara de muita sorte em ter essas beldades consigo. Inclusive, a maioria esmagadora dos homens o inveja demasiadamente e pode me colocar dentre eles. Afinal, as três estão dentre as garotas mais lindas do colégio. Nós sempre nos perguntarmos o que elas veem em você. Afinal, não é forte e nem alto. Inclusive, é baixinho e tem uma constituição quase que delicada, além de não ser valente e sim, um covarde. – ele dá de ombros – Bem, vai entender as mulheres. Elas são demasiadamente complicadas. Se bem, que mesmo as outras que são bonitas, sempre procuram sair com homens que tem o meu físico. Só as três que parecem não seguir esse padrão.

\- Elas são as minhas amigas de infância. – ele responde em um murmúrio, não compreendendo a necessidade imediata e igualmente automática que ele tinha de justificar a companhia delas.

\- Bem, eu as quero em meu show. Portanto, as convide. Inclusive, diga a elas que para garotas tão lindas, a entrada é livre.

Yuugi pega os bilhetes com as suas mãos tremendo ao mesmo tempo em que suava intensamente, enquanto o seu coração batia acelerado pelo forte medo que o tomava, enquanto olhava aterrorizado para os bilhetes em suas mãos.

\- O show será daqui a três dias! E você sabe o que te espera se não conseguir vender esses ingressos e não convidar essas beldades, certo? – ele pergunta, sorrindo malignamente, enquanto segurava um dos punhos, o estalando, para confirmar a sua ameaça, fazendo o mais novo engolir em seco.

Após alguns minutos, ele desce do ônibus junto dos outros alunos, com Sozouji fazendo questão de dar tapas nas costas do jovem que quase o jogam no chão ao fazê-lo perder o equilíbrio, enquanto sorria malignamente, falando em um tom de despedida, enquanto deixava implícita a ameaça:

\- Bem, mal vejo a hora de ver as suas amigas e de ter os convites vendidos. Acredito que não vai se esquecer, certo?

Sem ter forças para falar por se encontrar atemorizado, Yuugi apenas consente fracamente, enquanto o mais velho se afastava gargalhando, enquanto voltava a ouvir a sua música em um volume ensurdecedor.

O adolescente de orbes ametistas suspira e enquanto caminhava para o colégio, se recordava do desejo dele, antes de subir do ônibus, esperando que acontecesse uma coisa legal. No final, a sua esperança foi esmagada brutalmente ao topar com Sozouji, acabando por fazer o seu dia péssimo, enquanto precisava gerenciar a ameaça dele.

Afinal, o jovem sabia que nunca condenaria os seus amigos ao tormento de ouvi-lo por uma noite.

Dentro do Sennen Pazuru, Atemu acessou as memórias de Mutou sobre o "All Night Solo Live", ficando estupefato, inicialmente, pelo nível de atrocidade musical do adolescente, para depois ficar lívido com o tormento que o seu amado anfitrião foi exposto nas mãos do homem cruel e perverso.

Conforme imaginava o seu doce e amável, Yuugi sendo obrigado a ouvir aquela monstruosidade, a sua raiva subiu a ritmos alarmantes, jurando a si mesmo que se ousasse impor este mesmo tormento ao jovem de orbes ametistas, ele daria um destino que o faria desejar a morte, embora acreditasse que a morte seria boa demais para ele, que merecia ser atormentado pelo resto da vida pelo sofrimento que impôs aos demais, usando o próprio descaso de Sozouji para com os outros, contra ele mesmo.

Porém, ao mesmo tempo em que desejava trazer justiça ao adolescente de cabelos tricolores, se recordava do fato de que havia jurado evitar ao máximo o surgimento de lacunas nas memórias do jovem, pois para agir como desejava, ele precisava colocar o seu amado anfitrião em um sono forçado e isso fazia com que tivesse lacunas em suas memórias, acabando por alarmá-lo, sendo que não desejava impor esse sofrimento ao jovem, bastando os momentos que precisaria intervir.

Conforme surgiam esses pensamentos, ele começa a meditar sobre o seu curso de ação, sendo que era irredutível no fato de protegê-lo e em relação a Sozouji, Atemu acreditava que teria que intervir, considerando as memórias do seu amado anfitrião sobre ele e o show o "All Night Solo Live".

No lado de fora, Yuugi entra na sala e se senta no seu lugar, quando ouve uma voz conhecida, o fazendo virar para a origem da voz, enquanto apoiava parte do seu queixo na mão, cujo cotovelo estava apoiado na mesma.


	34. A decisão de Yuugi

**Notas da Autora**

Jounouchi e Yukiko ficam...

Yuugi se encontra...

Ele decide...

Yo!

Eu peço desculpas pela demora.

Enfim, consegui terminar a revisão para postar e já estou adiantando o próximo capítulo.

Tenham uma boa leitura XDDDD

**Capítulo 34 - A decisão de Yuugi**

\- Ohayou, Yuugi-kun! – Yukiko exclama animada, o cumprimentando.

\- Ohayou, Yukiko-chan.

\- Fala aí, Yuugi! E aí, Yukiko-chan? – ele fala o final olhando para a albina.

\- Eu estou bem e você, Jonouchi-kun?

\- Bem, também.

Com a bochecha direita apoiada na mão, ele fala em um tom de desânimo, pois ainda se encontrava preocupado sobre os convites, sendo o mesmo tom que usou com a sua amiga:

\- Ah! Bom dia, Jounouchi-kun.

O loiro olha da albina para o seu amigo, perguntando, enquanto colocava as mãos nos bolsos:

\- Que desânimo é esse, Yuugi?

Mutou olha de canto para Yukiko que arqueava o cenho, sendo que conhecia aquele olhar nela, indicando que ela queria saber a causa do desânimo dele e em virtude disso, a albina dificilmente seria convencida de que não havia nada com ele, fazendo com que Yuugi desejasse poder enganar Katsuya, falando que estava tudo bem, pois já bastava a sua amiga de infância se encontrar preocupada com ele, sabendo que seria difícil fazê-la acreditar em sua mentira:

\- Como assim? Eu estou ótimo.

O jovem de cabelos tricolores ficou aliviado ao ver que o loiro acreditou em suas palavras, para depois, começar a planejar alguma mentira convincente para a sua amiga, pois não queria vê-la se ferir por causa dele.

O jovem de orbes ametistas sai de seus pensamentos com as palavras do loiro que o deixam extremamente surpreso, para depois, ficar estupefato.

\- Então, eu continuei procurando a estrela, mas parece que não tem ninguém no nosso colégio que seja uma artista famosa. – Jounouchi fala desanimado, após suspirar.

\- Eu não acredito que você ficou procurando! – ele exclama, sem se conter, pois era quase que surreal.

\- É serio que você ficou procurando uma estrela em nosso colégio?! – a voz da albina era de pura descrença, com ela conseguindo fingir que não sabia disso, sendo que sabia de tudo com antecedência, graças às visões que tinha do passado e do futuro.

\- Claro! Afinal, há colégios que tem estrelas estudando neles. Portanto, havia a esperança de encontrar uma.

\- Mesmo após sabermos que o furgão daquela emissora estava gravando o episódio de um programa que foi, inclusive, cancelado em virtude da doença misteriosa nos olhos do Diretor do mesmo? – Mutou pergunta com visível surpresa em seu semblante.

\- Ainda podíamos ter uma estrela no colégio. O furgão podia ser apenas, uma coincidência. – o loiro fala ligeiramente envergonhado, enquanto coçava o queixo com o dedo, pois o que o seu amigo disse tinha um fundo de verdade e examinando atentamente a situação, devia ter desistido da busca no mesmo dia.

Yukiko e Yuugi abanam a cabeça para os lados, após suspirarem, sendo que o adolescente de orbes ametistas sabia que isso não era o suficiente para distrair a albina das suas suspeitas.

O loiro pigarreia, chamando a atenção deles, para depois falar, sorrindo imensamente:

\- Como não encontrei uma estrela, eu tive uma ideia!

Tsukishiro arqueia o cenho, para depois, perguntar:

\- Qual foi a sua ideia, Jonouchi-kun?

\- Eu vou ser a celebridade número um do nosso colégio! – ele exclama com convicção, pondo uma das pernas em cima de uma das cadeiras.

A albina não estava olhando para ele e sim, para Yuugi, sendo que sabia o motivo dele estar assim e confessava que precisava de toda a sua força de vontade para não punir, pessoalmente, o bastardo que estava atormentando aquele que via como um filho querido.

O loiro percebe que Yuugi, nesse interim, estava olhando para a carteira com um olhar triste, enquanto seus olhos exibiam preocupação.

Então, ele se vira para o seu amigo e o chama:

\- Yuugi.

Frente à menção do seu nome, Mutou ergue o rosto e exibe uma breve confusão ao sair dos seus pensamentos sobre os convites, virando na direção do loiro que põe as mãos em seus ombros, enquanto exibia intensa preocupação em seu olhar e semblante:

\- Se está com problemas, me conte! Eu ajudo!

Ele fica estupefato ao ver a intensidade da preocupação do seu amigo, ao mesmo tempo em que via pelo canto dos olhos, Yukiko se aproximando, para depois perguntar, enquanto o jovem de cabelos tricolores se amaldiçoava por não ter disfarçado melhor a sua preocupação sobre os convites e a ameaça de Sozouji, decidindo que iria tentar com mais afinco ocultar o que o afligia:

\- Eu também irei ajudar. O que está afligindo você, Yuugi-kun?

Após se refazer da surpresa pela preocupação do loiro, uma vez que sabia que a albina iria se preocupar como sempre fazia, ele consegue sorrir para tranquilizar ambos, enquanto falava:

\- Não tenho nenhum problema, Jounouchi-kun e Yukiko-chan. Muito obrigado por se preocuparem.

Katsuya acredita em suas palavras, enquanto a albina finge acreditar, com o jovem agradecendo mentalmente a ambos, pensando o quanto era bom que Kisara e Nuru não estavam no colégio, graças a uma licença especial em virtude do torneio que seria realizado, uma vez por semestre, sendo que em outros torneios e competições, elas representavam a cidade e por causa disso, conseguiam licenças especiais, embora tivessem que repor as aulas perdidas, assim que voltassem. A licença apenas permitia que as faltas delas não fossem computadas e que se tivessem prova, elas fariam as provas que perderam em outro dia.

O motivo dele se sentir grato que elas não estavam no colégio é que ele precisaria convencê-las também, sendo que o adolescente se inclinava para o fato da albina não ter acreditado por completo nele ao contrário de Katsuya.

O jovem decide jogar esses pensamentos para escanteio, visando conversar animadamente com eles, para convencê-los de que não havia nada o afligindo, ao mesmo tempo em que decidia deixar a preocupação com os convites para outro momento, pois não queria levantar suspeitas.

Após voltarem do intervalo, ele arqueia o cenho ao observar que Jounouchi, junto de Honda, estavam ocultos na batente da porta com uma espécie de prancha de madeira não muito longa, com Yuugi desejando saber o motivo de ambos estarem escondidos e de portarem aquele estranho objeto em suas mãos, sendo que Yukiko estava no seu lado ao sentar na cadeira da carteira de um colega que não havia voltado do intervalo, com a albina dedicando um olhar condenatório para o ato deles, pois ao contrário do seu amigo que era demasiadamente inocente, ela sabia o motivo deles estarem ocultos com aquele pedaço de madeira largo em suas mãos, com a meia dragoa abanando a cabeça para os lados ao ouvir uma movimentação do lado de fora da porta.

Mutou e Tsukishiro observam um grupo de garotas entrando pela porta, conversando entre si e desconhecendo o fato de ter dois rapazes ocultos ao lado da batente, com o moreno exclamando, após posicionarem estrategicamente a espécie de tábua, embaixo da saia de uma das jovens:

\- Tanque erótico, atacar!

Eles conseguem erguer a saia de uma das garotas, enquanto Yuugi exibia uma gota ao compreender o uso da tábua, para depois, abanar a cabeça para os lados, pois para desânimo dos dois pervertidos, a jovem que eles haviam levantado a saia para verem a calcinha usava uma espécie de shorts curto por baixo, bloqueando o que eles queriam ver.

Então, eles percebem um grupo de seis garotas surgir de trás da jovem, com ambos percebendo que eram amigas dela, com a adolescente contando o que eles fizeram.

Após o relato, as garotas fuzilaram os dois adolescentes com os olhos, sendo que quatro delas se afastam do local por alguns minutos, para depois, reaparecerem, segurando bokens em suas mãos, com ambos suando frio ao verem as espadas de madeira usadas para treino, fazendo eles se recordarem que quatro das seis garotas daquele grupo praticavam kenjutsu.

Então, a albina e o adolescente de cabeça de estrela observam os dois apanhando brutalmente das quatro garotas e quando elas terminam de vingar a amiga, Jounouchi e Honda se encontram no chão, feridos, sendo que Yukiko murmura, sorrindo:

\- Bem-feito. Escolheram as garotas erradas.

Ela sabia que na linha do tempo original seria Anzu que teria a saia levantada, acabando por socá-los em seguida. Nessa linha do tempo alterada, eles acabaram fazendo isso com uma garota que tinha amigas praticantes de Kendou e que desejaram vingá-la.

As quatro garotas saem e voltam sem as suas bokens, com o grupo empinando o nariz, enquanto davam as costas aos adolescentes feridos que se encontravam no chão, com a albina achando merecida a surra que eles sofreram.

Yuugi vai até o loiro e o ajuda a se levantar, sendo que estende a mão para Honda, que olha com desconfiança para o jovem, decidindo ignorar a mão ofertada, com o loiro suspirando pelo seu amigo ser cabeça-dura, ainda.

Após se levantar, ele estende a mão para Hiroto que a segura, sendo que Jounouchi fala, sorrindo de forma confortadora ao ver a preocupação de Yuugi:

\- Nós estamos bem. Acredite, quando brigamos com gangues, ficamos em pior estado. Nós vamos para a enfermaria, agora.

Mutou consente, sendo que ainda exibia preocupação em seu semblante, enquanto via o loiro se afastando com o moreno, com ambos se apoiando um no outro, conforme se dirigiam a enfermaria do colégio.

Tsukishiro coloca a mão em um dos ombros dele, fazendo o adolescente olhar para os orbes azuis da albina que demonstravam conforto, com ela falando em um tom de confiança:

\- Eles vão ficar bem, Yuugi-kun. Quando eu batia neles, junto da Kisara-chan e Nuru-chan por ferirem você no passado, eles conseguiam se erguer, após algum tempo. Uma surra pequena dessas, não é o suficiente para feri-los gravemente.

O jovem não sabia se ficava tranquilo ou impressionado com aquela descoberta, enquanto agradecia mentalmente para o fato da sua amiga de infância ter se esquecido de que ele estava preocupado com algo, pois não havia voltado a perguntar sobre o motivo dele se encontrar cabisbaixo.

Após o início da aula, Jounouchi e Honda aparecem com curativos e um papel da enfermaria, o entregando para o professor que lê, para depois, consentir que eles entrassem na sala de aula, com ambos sabendo que não conseguiriam entrar sem aquele papel da enfermaria, atestando que eles estavam recebendo tratamento médico e por isso, não estavam na sala aula.

Enquanto o jovem observava os seus amigos, ele pensava consigo mesmo, exibindo tristeza em seu semblante ao se recordar dos vários convites em seu bolso esquerdo:

"Se eu tivesse contado para eles, eles teriam ido até Sozouji para brigar, sendo algo que não desejo, pois eles podem ser suspensos. Afinal, eu não quero que os meus amigos se machuquem por causa dele, sendo que também não desejo submeter as minhas amigas a voz repugnante dele."

Conforme pensava nisso, surge em sua mente a ameaça que Sozouji fez contra ele, sorrindo malignamente, enquanto segurava um dos punhos, o estalando, para confirmar a sua ameaça, fazendo o mais novo engolir em seco:

"O show será daqui a três dias! E você sabe o que te espera se não conseguir vender esses ingressos e não convidar essas beldades, certo?"

Ele sai de sua recordação indesejada e suspira mais uma vez, enquanto tentava prestar atenção a aula, embora a sua mente estivesse sempre se recordando da ameaça e dos convites que se encontravam em um dos seus bolsos, enquanto tentava evitar que Jounouchui e Yukiko percebessem o verdadeiro estado dele e o que havia ocorrido naquela manhã, durante o percurso do ônibus.

Dentro do Sennen Pazuru, Atemu não estava surpreso pelos pensamentos do seu amado Yuugi. Ele sabia que o jovem nunca teria coragem de impor tal sofrimento aos outros, principalmente para os seus amigos.

Afinal, o seu anfitrião não era capaz de desejar o mal nem ao seu pior inimigo.

Conforme passava o tempo, o Faraó se preocupava cada vez mais com o jovem de orbes ametistas, pois Sozouji iria cumprir a sua ameaça, fazendo com que o espirito precisasse intervir, acabando por ocasionar a amnésia no adolescente de orbes ametistas e consequentemente, fazendo com que Mutou ficasse preocupado pelos lapsos de memória, sendo que ele não queria deixar o seu amado anfitrião perturbado.

Por isso, havia prometido a si mesmo intervir somente quando era necessário, para tentar reduzir ao máximo esses períodos de amnésia para não assustá-lo, demasiadamente.

Do lado de fora, o jovem de cabeça de estrela do mar continua fingindo que estava tudo bem com ele para não preocupar os seus amigos, enquanto ocultava a intensa preocupação que o tomava em relação aos convites.

Quando as aulas terminam, Jounouchi sai com Honda, após avisar Yuugi, enquanto Yukiko havia se dirigido até a biblioteca para entregar um livro, combinando de se encontrar com o seu amigo na saída, sendo que havia se afastado propositalmente.

O jovem de orbes ametistas se encontrava de frente para o seu armário, guardando os calçados que usava dentro do colégio, para depois, retirar os que ele usava na rua, enquanto pensava consigo mesmo, após suspirar:

"Eu não consegui vender nenhum ingresso."

Conforme pensava nisso, se recorda do fato de que não teve coragem, ou melhor, crueldade de impor a alguém o tormento de assistir um show de Sozouji.

Inclusive, sempre que surgia esse pensamento em sua mente, ele declinava automaticamente ao se recordar do sofrimento que era ouvi-lo por uma noite inteira.

Então, após fechar o seu armário, ele avista Hanasaki, que estava cabisbaixo, sendo que ele se encontrava próximo dele e parecia ter um olhar triste e igualmente preocupado.

Por impulso, ao ser tomado momentaneamente pela exasperação, ele chega a pegar um dos ingressos ao colocar a mão nos bolsos e enquanto puxava, percebe o seu ato e torna a guardar o ingresso, enquanto ficava com raiva da sua fraqueza momentânea, criticando a si mesmo em pensamento, conforme sentia vergonha no que estava prestes a fazer movido pelo seu desespero:

"Não! Não posso fazer isso! Só porque nunca falei direito com ele, eu vou considera-lo menos que um amigo? Eu sou um idiota!" – o jovem de orbes ametistas termina o final golpeando a si mesmo na testa, enquanto cerrava os dentes.

Então, se recuperando, ele passa por Hanasaki, enquanto sorria, erguendo uma das mãos ao se despedir:

\- Até amanhã, Hanasaki-kun.

O jovem ergue o rosto e murmura:

\- Ah! Yuugi... – nisso, ele aparece com um ingresso do show de Sozouji em suas mãos, o oferecendo, enquanto falava gaguejando – É que... Você poderia comprar um ingresso?

Mutou fica estarrecido, enquanto assimilava o fato de que Sozouji havia feito mais uma vítima, além dele.


	35. A surpresa de Hanasaki

**Notas da Autora**

Yuugi decide...

Hanasaki fica surpreso, quando...

Jounouchi decide...

No Doujou Futago Ryuu (道場双子竜 – Doujou dragões gêmeos)...

**Capítulo 35 - A surpresa de Hanasaki**

\- Seria bom se você pudesse comprar um... Eu tenho cinco ingressos comigo, mas não vendi nenhum. – ele fala com hesitação, ainda mostrando o bilhete.

"Eu tenho mais do que ele!" – Yuugi exclama em pensamento.

O jovem de cabelos tricolores finge um sorriso e pergunta:

\- Você vai, Hanasaki-kun? Não parece tão animado.

O adolescente olha de lado, com uma face hesitante, mesclada a tristeza e fala em um tom próximo do murmúrio:

\- Se eu disse isso, não acho que você irá... Mas, sinceramente, eu não quero ir.

"Claro que ninguém quer! É um tormento!" – o jovem de orbes ametistas exclama em pensamento.

Então, ele põe a mão no bolso, procurando dinheiro, enquanto falava:

\- Custa duzentos iene, certo? Eu não tenho dinheiro agora. – ele para de mexer e olha para o seu colega, exibindo um sorriso no rosto – Por isso, vamos fazer o seguinte. Eu fico com todos os ingressos. Só preciso vender para alguém, certo?

Hanasaki fica surpreso e exclama:

\- É sério?!

Yuugi consente, ainda forçando um sorriso, enquanto o jovem de cabelos castanho-claro perguntava com hesitação em sua voz, pois ainda assimilava o fato do seu colega se propor a vender os ingressos em seu lugar, não percebendo o fato de que Mutou sabia o valor dos ingressos, apesar dele não ter falado o valor para ele:

\- Tem certeza disso, Yuugi-kun?

\- Claro. Afinal, você não deseja ir. – o adolescente de expressivos orbes ametistas estende a mão em direção ao colega, reforçando o que ele havia dito.

Após o outro jovem passar os seus ingressos para Mutou, ele fala sorrindo, enquanto o via guardar em um dos seus bolsos:

\- Eu fico te devendo essa, Yuugi-kun!

Nisso, eles se despedem e no alto das escadas, Hanasaki acenava, enquanto exclamava feliz:

\- Valeu mesmo! Muito obrigado, Yuugi-kun!

Após se afastar, o adolescente de cabelos tricolores dá um sorriso resignado, olhando para o colega, enquanto pensava consigo mesmo:

"Para que ter mais de uma pessoa sofrendo?"

Naquele instante, Yuugi agradecia o fato de que Yukiko combinou de encontrá-lo no portão do colégio, enquanto que Jounouchi tinha voltado para a enfermaria para uma avaliação médica, junto de Honda, fazendo assim com que nenhum deles visse os ingressos.

O jovem de cabelos tricolores para em frente ao portão, decidindo apoiar as costas na parede, enquanto falava consigo mesmo, após se certificar que a sua amiga albina ainda não havia chegado, sem saber que foi proposital a ausência dela na saída:

\- Agora, eu estou com quinze ingressos no bolso... Mas, isso não fará qualquer diferença. Eu não ia vendê-los mesmo.

Nesse interim, desde que o jovem desceu as escadas, o adolescente de cabelos castanhos claros comenta consigo mesmo, ainda sorrindo:

\- Eu não sabia que o Yuugi-kun era um cara tão gente fina.

Sozouji aparece atrás dele e faz o jovem ficar aterrorizado ao ouvir a voz que mais temia em sua vida:

\- Hanasaki! Eu vi e ouvi tudo o que aconteceu. Você é bem espertinho, hein?

O jovem olha com absoluto terror em seu semblante ao virar o rosto e ver a face maligna de Sozouji.

Então, inconsciente do fato de Sozouji ter descoberto o que Hanasaki fez, Yuugi sorri ao ver a albina se aproximando dele, sendo que fica mais feliz ao ver que Jounouchi a acompanhava, enquanto avistava Honda se afastando com as mãos nos bolsos.

Quando ambos se aproximam, Mutou pergunta:

\- Fico feliz em ver que andará conosco, Jounouchi-kun! Achei que iria com o Honda-kun.

\- Bem, eu troquei para amanhã. Afinal, eu ouvi vocês falando que iriam ao doujou dos pais da Kisara-chan e da Nuru-chan. Eu estou curioso para saber onde ele fica, sendo que também desejo ver o treinamento delas. – ele fala, sorrindo, enquanto evitava um rubor que queria surgir nele ao imaginar a bela morena na sua mente.

\- E os seus machucados?

\- Eu estou bem. Isso não foi nada. Como eu disse, nós já levamos surras piores oriundas de briga com gangues, embora nunca tenha chegado perto da surra da Yukiko-chan aqui, mesmo sem a ajuda da Kisara-chan e da Nuru-chan.

A albina sorri satisfeita com o comentário, enquanto Mutou ficava com uma gota, para depois, abanar a cabeça para os lados, voltando a sorrir, decidindo ignorar os ingressos em um dos seus bolsos.

\- Bem, vamos lá! – o adolescente de cabeça de estrela exclama, sorrindo, enquanto erguia o punho.

\- Nós podemos passar em um lugar para comermos algo, o que acha? Além disso, seria bom o Yuugi-kun avisar onde estamos indo. Você deveria avisar a sua família também, Jounouchi-kun.

\- É mesmo! Vou ligar para o jii-chan! Ele pode ficar preocupado se eu não aparecer em casa. – o jovem falava, enquanto pegava o seu celular e após Sugoroku atender a ligação, ele conta os seus planos para a tarde, com o seu avô consentindo, para depois, se despedirem.

Após Mutou encerrar a sua ligação, o loiro fala, colocando as mãos nos bolsos:

\- A minha imouto tem clube, agora. Quanto a minha okaa-san, ela não está nem aí. Ela só se importa com a filha. A única que se preocupa comigo e desaprova o que a nossa okaa-san faz, é a Shizuka-chan. Daqui a meia hora, ela sai do clube. Então, vou ligar, apenas, para ela.

\- Eu lamento, Jounouchi-kun. – Yuugi fala tristemente, olhando para o seu amigo.

O loiro fica surpreso e depois sorri, pondo a mão no ombro do adolescente de orbes ametistas, enquanto falava:

\- Eu não me incomodo mais. Isso não me machuca, mais.

Após alguns minutos, a albina comenta:

\- Ainda devemos definir um local para comermos algo.

\- O que acham do Burguer World? – Mutou pergunta timidamente.

\- Perfeito.

\- Também acho. – o loiro fala, sorrindo – Então, vamos ao Burguer World!

Nisso, Yuugi abre um imenso sorriso e exclama:

\- Os hambúrgueres são deliciosos!

\- Você adora hambúrguer, né? – o loiro pergunta em tom de confirmação.

\- Sim. É a minha comida favorita, junto do shallot! E a sua?

\- Bife, camarão e arroz com curry.

\- Temaki de salmão cru e sushi de salmão. Também gosto de salmão cru com shoyou. Camarão frito é uma delícia.

\- Você gosta de salmão, né? – o loiro pergunta, sorrindo.

\- Sim. Mas gosto dele cru. Detesto quando ele é cozido. Também gosto de camarão, polvo e lula.

Então, eles conversam outros assuntos, enquanto se dirigiam ao Burguer World e após chegarem, sentam em uma mesa e fazem os seus pedidos, continuando a conversar, com Yuugi conseguindo esquecer os convites, enquanto se divertia.

Mais tarde, eles se dirigem até o doujou das gêmeas, com o loiro falando consigo mesmo ao olhar a placa ao lado da porta dupla, notando que o local era imenso e considerando que eram duas escolas distintas, uma de kenjutsu e outra de Kung Fu, era esperado que a área do doujou fosse enorme:

\- Doujou Futago Ryuu (道場双子竜 – Doujou dragões gêmeos)... Imagino que a menção aos dois dragões seria uma alusão as duas escolas, certo? – ele pergunta em tom de confirmação.

\- Sim. – a albina fala e depois, finge uma face estarrecedora – Quem imaginava que você seria tão inteligente?

O loiro revira os olhos, enquanto Yuugi exibia uma gota na cabeça, sendo que Katsuya pergunta em tom de confirmação:

\- Você não vai me perdoar tão cedo por eu ter sido um imbecil com o Yuugi-kun, certo?

\- Não.

\- Não sei por que eu ainda pergunto. – o loiro fala, coçando a nuca.

\- Yukiko-chan! – Mutou exclama com indignação para a amiga, que dobra os braços e olha para o lado.

\- Deixe-a, Yuugi-kun. Eu não acho ruim esse comportamento. Conforme eu conheço você, mais eu sinto que sou indigno de perdão. Você não é culpado por eu ter uma genitora que não se importa comigo, além de possuir um pai que eu amava e que está ausente da minha vida por algum motivo. Eu acredito que ele está vivo em algum lugar e um dia, eu irei encontrá-lo.

\- Mas...

Katsuya põe as mãos nos ombros do jovem de orbes ametistas, falando, enquanto sorria:

\- Você sempre me surpreende. Eu noto a sinceridade em seus olhos e o perdão sincero que você dedicou para mim, mesmo após tudo o que eu fiz contra você. Você é realmente distinto e eu sou muito sortudo de conseguir um amigo como você, com um coração tão cristalino. Ademais, a Yukiko-chan está se esforçando para se dar bem comigo, assim como a Nuru-chan e a Kisara-chan. Mas elas têm as suas ressalvas e não as condeno, embora a Kisara-chan esteja mais perto de me perdoar totalmente ao contrário da Nuru-chan e da Yukiko-chan. Eu acredito que elas estão tentando se dar bem comigo por você ao vê-lo sendo feliz com um amigo. Só isso já é digno de elogios.

Mutou olha para a albina que fala, enquanto voltava a olhar para ele, sorrindo maternalmente:

\- Ele está certo, Yuugi-kun. Nós não temos a mesma facilidade de perdoar do que você, com exceção da Kisara-chan que está perto de perdoá-lo por completo, pois ela lembra você, de certa forma. Quanto a Nuru-chan, vai demorar um pouco para obter perdão total dela, assim como o meu. Mas, por você, seremos civilizados com o Jounouchi-kun e até faremos de tudo para engajarmos uma amizade com ele. Você é o nosso primeiro e melhor amigo.

O jovem fica emocionado, com o loiro e a albina sorrindo gentilmente, para depois, se voltarem para o portão e após eles apertarem um botão, com a câmera capitando a imagem deles, eles são autorizados a entrar.

Katsuya fica surpreso com o visual do doujou, avistando duas placas a sua frente, uma em cada caminho, orientando onde era o doujo de Kenjutsu e o de Kung Fu, com a albina indicando o caminho do Kung Fu, falando:

\- Elas comentaram que no final da tarde, treinariam no Doujo de Kung Fu, uma vez que a parte da manhã seria dedicada aos exercícios e treinos. Na parte da tarde, seriam as batalhas, sendo que pelo horário que passaram para nós deve estar terminando a batalha de Kung Fu. Depois, teremos a de Kenjutsu.

De fato, quando eles chegam à área destinada à batalha, eles observam Nuru enfrentando o seu pai em uma batalha, com o loiro ficando fascinado ao vê-la, tanto pela beleza que ela demonstrava nos golpes, quanto pelas habilidades dela.

Ele estava em uma perda de palavras, enquanto tinha a ilusão de ver dois dragões se enfrentando, sendo que a visão dela lutando era bela e igualmente imponente, o deixando surpreso, enquanto que os seus olhos não conseguiam desviar da morena, fazendo-o agir como um autômato ao se sentar no chão de tatame, junto dos outros, sendo que a albina notou o olhar dele e abana a cabeça para os lados, pensando consigo mesma:

"Pelo visto, nos universos em que a Nuru existe, ele sempre ficará perdidamente apaixonado por ela."

A meia dragoa sai de seus pensamentos, enquanto começava a conversar em sussurros com Kisara, que estava próxima dali, sendo o mesmo para o Yuugi, que sentou ao lado da prateada e que não havia percebido o olhar perdido do seu amigo para a sua amiga.

Após meia hora, eles terminam a luta, com a adolescente conseguindo empatar com o seu genitor, sendo que Katsuya se ergue e aplaude entusiasmante, fazendo todos os outros olharem estupefatos para o entusiasmo, quase que indecente, enquanto que outros exibiam consternação, sendo que o genitor da morena sorria gentilmente, enquanto Nuru observava com surpresa em seu semblante, assim como a genitora das gêmeas, enquanto a morena lutava para controlar o rubor em suas bochechas, com a irmã notando a conduta dela e sorrindo consigo mesma, pois sabia da queda que ela tinha por Katsuya, assim como Nuru sabia dos sentimentos incompreensíveis que ela tinha pelo Seto Kaiba.

Yuugi se aproxima do seu amigo e fala próximo de um sussurro, enquanto exibia uma gota, sendo que estava corado pela atenção que estava recebendo:

\- Jounouchi-kun – o loiro para de bater palmas e olha com uma face curiosa para o jovem de cabelos tricolores, enquanto arqueava o cenho – Estamos em um doujou e eles prezam a discrição. Você está chamando muita atenção.

Katsuya olha para o entorno, vendo a face dos outros estudantes e fica corado, para depois, se sentar, enquanto se sentia constrangido pelo olhar consternado que eles haviam lhe dedicado.

O mestre do estilo do Dragão se aproxima e comenta, sorrindo gentilmente:

\- Vejo que temos visitantes. Eu conheço o Yuugi-kun e a Yukiko-chan. Qual o seu nome, jovem?

\- Jounouchi Katsuya, senhor.

\- Então, é Jounouchi-kun. Bem, fico feliz em saber que minhas filhas têm mais um amigo. Se quiserem, podem acompanhar a Kisara-chan. Ela vai treinar com a mãe dela.

\- Obrigado, senhor.

Nisso, eles se levantam e seguem Kisara, sendo que o pai das gêmeas volta a ministrar as aulas.

\- Você foi incrível, Nuru-chan! Parecia um dragão lutando! – Katsuya exclama ainda empolgado pela batalha que presenciou.

\- Obrigada, Jounouchi-kun. É a última preparação, antes do torneio regional neste domingo. Usaremos o sábado para relaxar.

\- É sempre bom relaxar, antes de uma competição acirrada. – o jovem de orbes ametistas comenta.

\- Com certeza. – a albina fala, consentindo.

\- Nossos pais frisaram a necessidade de dedicarmos o dia anterior de qualquer torneio para relaxar. Portanto, não vamos ao colégio. Pensávamos em sair à tarde, depois que vocês saíssem do colégio? O que acham?

\- Eu adoraria.

\- Eu também.

\- Eu ficarei feliz em poder acompanhá-los.

\- E o Honda-kun?


	36. O fascínio de Jounouchi

**Notas da Autora**

Jounouchi fica…

Ele surpreende todos quando…

Katsuya decide… 

**Capítulo 36 - O fascínio de Jounouchi**

\- Ele vai compreender. Qualquer coisa, eu compenso com dois dias seguidos na próxima semana.

\- Podemos passear no shopping novo que abriu aqui perto. O que acham? – Yuugi pergunta, enquanto sorria.

\- Você quer ver a nova loja de jogos arcade, né? – a albina pergunta, sorrindo.

Yuugi coça sem jeito o queixo, enquanto corava, falando:

\- Bem, de fato, estava pensando em visitar essa loja. Mas, depois, podemos passear pelas outras lojas.

\- Por mim, tudo bem. Não nos incomodamos. Jogos são legais. – Yukiko fala, sorrindo.

\- Eu gosto de jogar. Podemos dar uma olhada juntos nos novos jogos. – Jounouchi fala, enquanto sorria.

\- Então, vamos ao shopping, amanhã! – o adolescente de cabeça de estrela exclama empolgado, enquanto sorria, fazendo os outros sorrirem com o entusiasmo dele.

Nisso, eles chegam a área do doujou destinada ao kenjutsu e se juntam aos alunos que estavam sentados no tatame, enquanto observavam a sua sensei no centro, com uma katana embainhada em sua cintura, sendo que Kisara pega uma espada embainhada no apoio da parede e ajeita na cintura, para depois, ficar na frente da sua genitora, com ambas se curvando levemente, enquanto se cumprimentavam respeitosamete, para depois, colocarem uma das pernas flexionadas na frente do corpo e a outra, atrás, enquanto seguravam a bainha com uma das mãos e o cabo da katana com a outra mão, sendo que Yuugi explica para Katsuya em um tom próximo do sussurro:

\- Essa é a posição do battoujutsu, que é a técnica do saque da espada. Sacar a espada com rapidez e eficiência é uma habilidade essencial. Inclusive, no passado, o samurai que era hábil no battoujutsu conseguia vencer a batalha antes mesmo de desembainhar a espada, sendo o corte apenas a conclusão da sua vitória, sendo que as sequências do battoujutsu se dividem em quatro fases que são chamadas de nukitsuke, kiritsuke, tiburi e noto.

\- Incrível… – ele murmura maravilhado, tanto pelo conhecimento de Yuugi, quanto pelo que aprendeu naquele instante.

\- Se prepare para ver mais dois dragões, lutando. – o jovem de cabelos tricolores fala, sendo que falavam em sussurros.

\- Como você sabe disso?

\- Bem, nós, eu e a Yukiko-chan, sempre visitamos elas em seu doujou e aprendemos algumas coisas. A Yukiko-chan também treina aqui.

O loiro olha espantado para a albina que consente, falando:

\- Treino o Kung Fu e o Kenjutsu com ambas.

\- E você, Yuugi-kun?

\- Eu não gosto de violência. Mesmo que os estilos sejam usados para a proteção e nunca para a violência, não conseguiria agir dessa forma com outra pessoa.

\- Eu não estou surpreso. Na verdade, eu ficaria surpreso se você praticasse. – o loiro falava, enquanto consentia, achando algo natural a aversão do adolescente à violência.

Nisso, eles voltam a prestar atenção e percebem o olhar que a prateada e sua mãe trocavam, com ambas mantendo as mãos nas espadas, sendo que o jovem de orbes ametistas sussurra para o seu amigo ao ver que ele não compreendia a demora do começo da batalha.

\- Ambas estão analisando a sua adversária para determinar quando executarão o saque da espada. Fique atento, pois a qualquer momento, vai começar a batalha.

\- Essas espadas estão afiadas?

\- Não. São katanas usadas nos treinos, sendo que aquelas usadas nos torneios, também não tem lâminas. Há juízes que determinam o impacto dos golpes e analisam a execução das técnicas. Há nove pontos no corpo humano para ser atingido pela katakana, sendo vedados o karatake e o sakakaze. Os nove pontos são: karatake, sakagesagiri, miginagi, migikiriage, sakakaze, hidarikiriage, hidarinagi, kesagiri e o shitotsu. Mas saiba que para outras apresentações de demonstrações de cortes, eles usam katakanas com lâminas afiadas. As gêmeas participam dessa demonstração, junto da sua mãe e dos melhores alunos dela. Portanto, elas sabem manipular armas com lâminas afiadas, quando se faz necessário o seu uso.

O loiro exibe surpresa em seu semblante, olhando para o amigo, para depois, voltar a olhar para a Kisara e a genitora dela, com ele tendo a ilusão de ver dois dragões se encarando, esperando o próximo movimento do oponente, com Katsuya perguntando:

\- Por que os movimentos karatake e sakakaze são proibidos, Yuugi?

\- Bem, o karatake visa a cabeça ao acertar um golpe de cima para baixo e o sakakaze compreende um golpe na região na virilha no sentido de baixo para cima ou diretamente de frente.

\- De fato, tem lógica eles proibirem esses dois movimentos em uma competição. A parte do sakakaze é mais voltada para os homens, né?

\- Sim. Mas, as proibições servem tanto para a categoria feminina, quanto a masculina.

Então, após alguns minutos, eles observam o saque das espadas e a batalha começa, com o loiro ficando fascinado com os movimentos.

Após o término da batalha, sendo que havia ocorrido um empate entre mãe e filha, as gêmeas se aproximam dos seus amigos que haviam se levantando, sendo que Jounouchi estava empolgado pela batalha e demonstrava toda a sua animação ao comentar sobre os momentos que ele achou demasiadamente incrível, com o loiro não batendo palmas de forma indecente como foi com Nuru, pois ao sentir vontade de fazer isso, ele se recordou das palavras do seu amigo, pois se encontrava em um ambiente que prezava a discrição.

Após elas se despedirem da mãe delas, o grupo se afasta dos locais de treino, com as irmãs liderando um tour pelo doujou para o loiro, que ficava fascinado com tudo o que via, indo desde enfeites, esculturas e litografias, além de observar em um misto de estupor e admiração os diversos tipos de armas apoiadas nas paredes, sendo que Nuru decide apresentá-las, apontando para elas e falando os seus nomes.

\- Essas são as armas japonesas usadas nas artes marciais. Temos o bo, hanbo, jo, kama, kunai, shuriken, kusarigama, kusarifundo, tanto, tonfa, naginata, bisento, yari, ashiko, jutte (十手), kusarijutte e mukujutte.

Após apresentá-las, ela decide demonstrar alguns movimentos básicos, para depois, ir até um conjunto de armas em específico, com eles notando a forma estranha da lâmina dupla, com ela explicando o motivo da aparência estranha:

\- O jutte é uma arma usada para a prática do jittejutsu. Ela é utilizada como uma espécie de alavanca capaz de desarmar ou quebrar espadas, sendo que possuí duas variantes. Está é uma delas, a kusarijutte – ela a pega nas mãos e eles percebem que era apensada com uma espécie de correia e após fazer alguns movimentos, a coloca novamente no seu lugar de origem, apontando para a outra arma, ao lado desta – Essa é a outra variante, a mukujutte.

Então, após fazer alguns movimentos com ela, a morena coloca a arma de volta ao seu lugar e o grupo caminha para a outra parede, com a adolescente fazendo um gesto com a cabeça para a irmã que acena afirmativamente, com a prateada falando, sendo que haviam decidido alternar quem explicaria as armas:

\- Essas são as armas chinesas usadas no Kung Fu. Temos a kwan, tai mei kwâ, san ti kwân, lean ti kwan, nunchaco, si mei kwân, san jie gun, juan sing, tchan, tan tau tchan, qiang, chan tau tchan, gi nga tchan, jian, tan kim, sheang kim, pei sao, tou, tan tou, pu dao, sheang tou, tai ma tou, wu tip tou, kan wan tou, kwan tou, kwan kun, kwan tou, tiě shān, kwan, nunchaku, tchen tan, sai, bi shou, ji bian, biān, dang, dao, shéng biāo, liúxīng chuí, fei biao, ge e jie jian.

Tal como a morena, a prateada também faz movimentos padrões, com o loiro se encontrando fascinado.

Então, Nuru caminha até outra parede que tinha lâminas diversas e fala:

\- Essas armas são destinadas à prática do kenjutsu. Temos a bokken, katanas, wakizashi, kodachi, ninja-to, shinai, tanto e a sakabatou. Está última, como podem ver, tem a lâmina invertida. É a mesma espada usada pelo personagem Kenshin do mangá e anime, Rurouni Kenshin.

Ela também faz demonstrações através de alguns movimentos, sendo que o fascínio do loiro crescia, principalmente para aquele que ele amava com toda a força do seu coração, sendo que a morena podia sentir o olhar intenso do loiro quando ele a elogiava, com a jovem controlando o rubor em suas bochechas com muito custo.

Após apresentar as armas, as gêmeas convidam o grupo para jantarem e eles concordam, com todos se dirigindo para a parte dos fundos do doujou, que foi recentemente construída para servir como casa, sendo que haviam saído do apartamento há alguns meses, atrás.

Jounouchi surpreende todos quando demonstra as suas habilidades culinárias, sendo que Yuugi pergunta, curioso:

\- Onde aprendeu a cozinhar?

\- Sou autodidata. Eu aprendi a cozinhar para fazer comida fresca para a minha querida imouto, a Shizuka-chan. Nossa okaa-san trabalha fora e fica o dia inteiro no trabalho. Mesmo preparando comida para ela, a Shizuka-chan prefere a minha comida. Hoje, a nossa okaa-san está de folga, então, ela terá comida fresca, não precisando requentar, sendo que ela disse que preferia a minha comida ao da nossa okaa-san.

Ele nota o olhar surpreso de todos, sendo que a albina conseguia simular um rosto surpreso, pois sabia das habilidades culinárias dele, com o loiro arqueando o cenho, perguntando, enquanto terminava de preparar a melhor refeição que sabia fazer para impressionar a bela morena:

\- Por que estão olhando assim?

\- Eu acho que é porque estamos surpresos por alguém que adora brigar, saber cozinhar tão bem pelo cheiro delicioso que está se espalhando pela cozinha. - a prateada comenta – É uma visão que não combina com o seu tipo, por assim dizer.

\- Verdade. Eu nunca conseguiria imaginar que você era tão prendado na cozinha, se movimento facilmente entre os utensílios e preparando comida facilmente. - a morena comenta, sorrindo.

Katsuya havia ficado imensamente feliz pelo elogio dela, demonstrando um imenso sorriso de satisfação em seu semblante por fazê-la ficar fascinada com as suas habilidades culinárias, sendo que a jovem controlava o rubor em suas bochechas, perante o sorriso que eclipsou a face do loiro.

Então, após terminar a comida, fazendo para os pais das gêmeas, também, os mesmos entram na cozinha e perceberem o cheiro delicioso, sendo que não estão surpresos pelas suas filhas terem convidado os seus amigos, pois era algo demasiadamente recorrente.

A mãe delas ajuda a colocar a comida nos recipientes, após o marido colocar os pratos, talheres e copos, com todos se sentando em seguida, após a comida ser colocada na mesa.

Após todos se servirem, eles elogiam a comida do loiro, com a mãe das gêmeas trocando algumas ideias com Katsuya sobre o preparo de alguns alimentos, com o adolescente ficando feliz em fornecer algumas ideias de preparo, para depois, todos conversarem assunto amenos, com os pais de Nuru e Kisara se encontrando curiosos sobre Jounouchi, sendo que todos ocultavam deles o fato do loiro ser tido como um dos valentões do colégio e que surrava gangues, apesar dele nunca mais ter praticado bullying com outro aluno, após fazer amizade com o Yuugi.

Após jantarem, a mãe das gêmeas pegas algumas sobremesas que fez mais cedo e coloca na mesa, com todos se servindo, para depois elogiá-la, sendo que o loiro ocultava perfeitamente o ciúme que o tomou em um determinado momento, em relação a Nuru e Kisara, por elas terem uma mãe amorosa, algo que ele não tinha, combinado a um pai gentil, sendo que a inveja era mesclada à saudade ao se recordar de seu genitor, sem saber o que o mesmo teria se tornado bêbado e agressivo alguns anos depois.

Ao perceber os sentimentos indesejáveis que estavam surgindo nele, ele os suprime eficazmente, pois foram esses mesmos sentimentos que o fizeram se revoltar com o mundo, sendo que agora, ele havia encontrado um grande amigo, enquanto se lastimava por tudo o que fez e por ter despejado a sua revolta mesclado a raiva contra Yuugi, que era apenas um inocente.

Então, o loiro fica aliviado ao perceber que esses sentimentos foram embora, decidindo que deveria superá-los ao não permitir que a sua mãe interferisse em sua vida de forma indireta, como vinha acontecendo, quando permitia que esses sentimentos o tomassem e gerenciassem o modo como vivia.

Portanto, ele lutava para diariamente para acabar com o controle que a sua genitora exercia nele.

Inclusive, era ciente que somente conseguiu perceber a influência dela em sua vida, após fazer amizade com Yuugi, passando a sentir que a sua vida havia recomeçado, sendo que sabia que até fazer amizade com o jovem de cabelos tricolores, havia feito algumas besteiras na vida, como se juntar ao Hirutani e a sua gangue, antes de conhecer Honda, com o loiro desejando deixar esse passado desprezível para trás, enquanto agradecia por não ter descido ao ponto de estuprar, o que era reconfortante, de certa forma, pois a sua vida havia se limitado a agredir e humilhar os outros, despejando a sua revolta e ira ao sentir ciúmes pela vida "perfeita", a seu ver, que a outra pessoa vivenciava, passando a atormentar esse indíviduo, tal como foi com Mutou, por ele ter um avô amoroso e pela áurea gentil e igualmente bondosa que emanava dele em conjunto com a sua baixa estatura e aparência delicada.

Ele sai de seus pensamentos, quando Yuugi fala para as gêmeas:

\- Estamos planejando ir amanhã, à tarde, para o shopping, após as aulas. O que acham?

\- É uma ideia excelente. Será bom para relaxarmos. - a prateada fala, sorrindo.

\- Com certeza. - a morena consente.

Nisso, eles conversam outros assuntos, com ambas dando ingressos vips para o torneio que seria realizado, com os três amigos ganhando esses convites, sendo fornecido um extra para que Shizuka pudesse ir junto dele, para depois, Yuugi, Yukiko e Jounouchi se despedirem das irmãs e seus pais, sendo que o loiro pergunta em um inseguro, após se afastarem do doujou:

\- Eu estou pensando em convidar o Honda e se ele aceitar, iremos juntos aos torneios. Tudo bem?


	37. Kai

**Notas da Autora**

Yuugi se encontra…

O grupo está…

Atemu se encontra… 

**Capítulo 37 - Kai**

A albina estreita o cenho, mostrando seu desconforto com a provável presença do moreno, sendo que Yuugi sentia um leve receio e apesar de se sentir dessa forma, ele abana a cabeça para os lados, tentando dissipar tais sensações, para depois, falar com um sorriso genuíno:

\- Claro. Mas não temos mais ingressos vips. Infelizmente, ele terá que pegar os ingressos normais para ver os torneios.

\- Bem, eu e a Kisara-chan, temos mais um ingresso vip conosco, mas vamos entregá-lo pessoalmente ao jii-chan. - a morena chamava Sugoroku dessa forma, pois ele pediu que as gêmeas os chamassem de vovô quando eram mais jovens.

\- Tudo bem. Eu também não sei se ele vai querer ir. Só estou perguntando, pois se Honda for, provavelmente, o encontraremos na entrada. Ou melhor, nós três estaremos lá, pois a minha imouto estará junta de nós.

\- O fato dele se encontrar longe de nós, traz tranquilidade para mim. Não quero que o Yuugi-kun seja exposto a uma agressão verbal ou física por parte dele, apesar de não ter feito nada contra o Yuugi-kun, após você se tornar o seu amigo. Porém, eu ainda não acredito que ele será capaz de manter a sua língua "comportada", por assim dizer.

\- Por mim, tudo bem em convidá-lo. Ele é o seu amigo, também, Jounouchi-kun. - o jovem de orbes ametistas fala sorrindo genuinamente para o seu amigo.

O loiro consente, retribuindo o sorriso, sendo que Katsuya não está surpreso pela reação dele e da fala da albina, pois seria o esperado.

Inclusive, ele ficaria surpreso se ela não falasse nada sobre a presença de Honda.

Então, ao chegarem à esquina da Kame Game Shop, Jounouchi se despede de Yuugi, que é acompanhado pelas amigas até a loja do seu avô, com a prateada entregando pessoalmente o convite vip à Sugoroku que agradece, com o mesmo se despedindo delas, que por sua vez, se despedem do amigo e avô deste, antes de se afastarem do local, sendo que Yukiko somente havia se afastado da casa, após vê-lo entrar na segurança do seu lar e que era protegido pela magia mais poderosa que ela tinha em mãos.

Enquanto se afastava da loja, a meia dragoa suspirava tristemente, pois sabia que ao voltarem do shopping, no fim da tarde, Yuugi iria ao encontro de Sozouji, uma vez que o All Night Solo Live era amanhã, após o entardecer.

A albina fecha os punhos com fúria, decidindo que ampliaria a punição dele, após o mesmo ser punido por Atemu, além de garantir que ninguém mataria o bastardo, a seu ver, além de impedi-lo de se suicidar, tal como fez com os outros, pois a morte era boa demais para eles.

Afinal, eles mereciam sofrer pelo resto de sua vida pelos crimes que cometeram, principalmente contra o Yuugi, uma vez que o considerava como um filho querido.

Enquanto Mutou se dirigia ao seu quarto, após cumprimentar o seu querido avô na loja, sua mente volta a pensar nos ingressos em seu bolso, fazendo com que umas de suas mãos os tocassem, quase que inconscientemente, para depois retirá-la, decidindo que não pensaria sobre eles durante o dia, pois precisava prestar atenção nas aulas, para depois, dedicar a parte da tarde para se divertir com os amigos, pois não adiantaria ficar sofrendo por antecipação.

Com esse pensamento, ele retira o uniforme e toma um banho, sendo que dentro do Sennen Pazuru, o Faraó estava controlando a sua fúria, conforme sentia os sentimentos de desespero e medo do seu amado anfitrião, enquanto se recordava de que ele havia decidido sofrer sozinho ao salvar Hanasaki, sendo que não ficou surpreso com o ato do adolescente, pois, era o esperado, considerando a gentileza nata dele e o seu coração cristalino.

Inclusive, Atemu ficava revoltado pelo fato de uma alma tão gentil e pura, sofrer daquela forma nas mãos de monstros, pois Sozouji e os outros eram tudo, menos humanos. Eles eram perversos e malignos, sendo que sentiam prazer pelo sofrimento de uma alma amável e igualmente bondosa.

O espirito confessava que esperava conseguir o melhor momento possível para tomar o controle do corpo do seu anfitrião ao fazê-lo dormir profundamente, para que pudesse punir Sozouji em um Yami no Game, sendo que havia imaginado o jogo perfeito para ele e ao pensar nisso, sorri com imensa satisfação, pois o faria pagar por todo o mal que causou aos outros e ao seu amado Yuugi, além do sofrimento que impôs a terceiros com o seu descaso pelo volume demasiadamente alto.

Suspirando, ele encosta as costas no trono, decidindo suprimir a sua fúria, momentaneamente, para liberá-la, somente, quando fosse aplicar o Yami no Game.

No lado de fora, o jovem estava adiantando algumas lições que os professores passaram, para depois, guardar o material na mochila, se deitando na cama em seguida, uma vez que havia colocado o seu pijama estampado de estrelas, passando a olhar pela claraboia do seu quarto e que estava fechada, sendo possível observar o céu e a majestosa lua que se elevava na abóboda celeste.

Após suspirar, ele se vira e se enrola para dormir, acabando por adormecer profundamente, desconhecendo o fato de que o espírito que habitava o Sennen Pazuru havia saído como sempre fazia para observá-lo ao se certificar que o jovem estava dormindo em sono profundo.

Então, em um determinado momento, Yuugi se remexe em seu sonho, com o seu rosto se contorcendo de medo, sendo evidente o fato do adolescente se encontrar preso em pesadelo, fazendo com que o Faraó ficasse alarmado.

Rapidamente, ele passa a afagar os cabelos sedosos do jovem, murmurando palavras gentis, além de garantir que tudo ficaria bem e que era apenas um pesadelo, ao mesmo tempo em que fechava os seus olhos, enquanto se concentrava fazendo o olho de Wadjet do seu item brilhar intensamente, enquanto entrava na câmara da alma do jovem.

Ao entrar no cômodo, ele observa uma névoa escura o envolvendo, com o espirito notando que a câmara do jovem, anteriormente iluminada, se encontrava escura, demonstrando a manifestação dos seus pesadelos e ao compreender a fonte desse pesadelo que atormentava uma alma tão doce, a seu ver, Atemu segura o Sennen Pazuru em suas mãos, com o Sennen Aitemu refulgindo intensamente, enquanto surgia o olho de wadjet em sua testa, para depois ordenar de forma inflexível e autoritária em um barítono profundo e igualmente implacável:

\- Desapareça!

Com a sua influência, graças ao seu acesso livre na câmara da alma do seu anfitrião, combinado ao poder do item, a espécie de névoa escura se dissipa e Yuugi passa a voltar a dormir profundamente, com o seu semblante retornando a tranquilidade serena, fazendo o espírito sorrir de alívio.

O mesmo abre os olhos no exterior e contempla a face serena de seu amado anfitrião, enquanto continuava com as carícias gentis e confortantes nos cabelos do mesmo, para depois, se ajeitar na cama dele, deitando de lado, ao mesmo tempo em que encostava o seu corpo translúcido nele, enquanto o observava dormir, afastando gentilmente a franja dourado do rosto do mesmo, para depois, dedicar um beijo casto em sua testa ao suprimir ferozmente a vontade de beijá-lo nos lábios, pois não achava justo roubar o primeiro beijo do jovem.

Ele apoia seu nariz nos cabelos sedosos, aspirando com contentamento o perfume inebriante do adolescente, enquanto que a luz que irradiava do seu coração cristalino confortava Atemu, que faria de tudo para mantê-lo brilhante, tal como a alma amável e gentil do jovem ao seu lado, se dedicando a velar o sono dele com puro amor em seus olhos.

Algumas horas depois, quando o despertador toca, o Faraó retorna para dentro do Sennen Pazuru, antes que fosse visto pelo seu anfitrião.

Yuugi acorda e boceja, para depois, esfregar os seus olhos, não se recordando do pesadelo em virtude do fato do Faraó manipular as suas memórias para que ele não se recordasse, enquanto o jovem continuava com a sensação de proteção e zelo ao acordar, por mais estranho que fosse esse pensamento.

Sacudindo a cabeça para os lados, ele toma um banho e se troca, para depois, descer com a sua mochila nas suas costas, a depositando na cadeira ao seu lado, enquanto se sentava para tomar o seu café da manhã, junto de Sugoroku, com eles conversando alguns assuntos amenos, enquanto se serviam de leite e dos demais alimentos dispostos na mesa.

Após comer, o adolescente de cabelos tricolores se despede do seu avô e sai de casa, indo até o ponto de ônibus, enquanto orava para não encontrar Sozouji, pois não queria antecipar o seu sofrimento no dia seguinte.

Após subir, o jovem consegue respirar com alívio ao mesmo tempo em que os seus batimentos cardíacos voltavam ao normal, quando percebe que o seu algoz não estava no ônibus, enquanto achava estranho o fato de não ver Hanasaki, uma vez que o seu colega sempre pegava o ônibus e raramente faltava no colégio.

Yuugi entra no colégio, ainda preocupado com Hanasaki, pois não o havia visto no ônibus e na sala de aula, sendo que havia notado isso, pois havia trazido o dinheiro para que o seu colega entregasse ao atormentador deles, para que não tivesse quaisquer problemas com o mesmo.

Conforme se passavam as horas, ele ficava cada vez mais preocupado com a ausência dele, enquanto ficava desanimado por não saber onde o jovem de cabelos castanhos claros morava, pois em decorrência desse fato, não tinha meios de procurá-lo para entregar o dinheiro e conforme percebia que não poderia fazer nada, suspira novamente e decide esquecer momentaneamente qualquer assunto referente aos ingressos do "All Night Solo Live" e do seu atormentador.

Então, o dia na instituição de ensino passa normal como sempre, com Mutou conseguindo se esquecer dos convites, sem saber que era influência de Atemu, pois, cada vez que a mente do adolescente tentava se recordar dos convites, contra a vontade inicial do adolescente, o Faraó fazia com que ele se esquecesse, para que o jovem pudesse ser feliz, antes do encontro com Sozouji no fim da tarde, do dia seguinte, após o torneio.

Na saída, Jounouchi, Yuugi e Yukiko esperam as gêmeas ao ficarem no lado do portão, sendo que elas surgem alguns minutos, depois e após se juntamente ao trio, o grupo sai em direção ao shopping, passando a conversarem entre si, com o espírito ficando feliz ao ver o seu amado sorrir imensamente, conseguindo sentir a felicidade dele que irradiava para dentro do Sennen Pazuru, enquanto continuava fiscalizando os pensamentos do jovem para que não surgisse a recordação dos convites e da ameaça.

Para poder fiscalizar melhor os pensamentos de Mutou, Atemu se encontrava com os olhos fechados e dentro da câmara da alma de Yuugi, sentado na cadeira da escrivaninha do cômodo que era uma réplica semelhante ao quarto real do menor, com a diferença de ter vários brinquedos espalhados no chão, demonstrando a inocência infantil que o mesmo possuía, de certa forma.

Enquanto isso, o adolescente de orbes ametistas se divertia o dia inteiro, seguindo os seus amigos pelas lojas, com eles dedicando um tempo maior a Loja de Arcade, sendo que Jounouchi fica surpreso ao vê-lo bater todos os recordes dos jogos, principalmente o recorde de um jogador chamado KAI que liderava o ranking de pontuações, desconhecendo o fato de que aquele apelido pertencia a Seto Kaiba.

Enquanto superava os recordes dos jogos de Arcade, atraindo muitas jovens que ficaram fascinados com a perícia do jovem de cabelos tricolores, o mesmo corava intensamente ao ver que era observado por várias pessoas, inclusive por Yukiko que sorria maternalmente, conforme ficava feliz ao vê-lo se divertir.

Após jogarem, eles se dirigem até a praça de alimentação e após comerem, eles frequentam mais algumas lojas, sendo que entram em uma loja de roupas e compram algumas roupas novas.

No final da tarde, eles encerram o passeio, com todos decidindo acompanhar Yuugi até a casa dele e após se despedirem, eles retornam para as suas moradias.

Na loja, o jovem de orbes ametistas expressivos entrega um enfeite para o seu avô na forma de um Ankh dourado que havia visto em uma loja que vendia bijuterias diversas.

Afinal, o adolescente era ciente do quanto o seu avô adorava o Egito antigo e de fato, ele havia ficado imensamente feliz com a lembrança, dando um abraço de urso no seu neto que quase perde o ar, com Sugoroku o soltando, enquanto pedia desculpas, pois havia ficado demasiadamente entusiasmado em virtude de ser uma réplica perfeita.

Yuugi o perdoa e após comer o jantar que o seu amado avô havia preparado, ele se despede dele, subindo para o seu quarto.

Após tomar um banho, coloca um dos seus pijamas favoritos e deita na cama, abraçando o seu travesseiro, enquanto se preparava para dormir, sem se recordar dos convites e da ameaça, permitindo assim que dormisse tranquilamente alguns minutos, depois.

Quando Atemu sente que o jovem havia adormecido profundamente, tornando seguro a sua saída do item, o Faraó sai do Sennen Pazuru na sua forma translúcida e passa a zelar o sono do macho menor ao deitar ao lado dele, na cama, sorrindo, enquanto afastava gentilmente uma das franjas de Yuugi ao mesmo tempo em que o observava dormindo, achando-o fofo, sendo que também zelava pelos sonhos do jovem para evitar que ele tivesse pesadelos.

Inclusive, frente a qualquer menção de um pesadelo, o Faraó iria suprimi-lo ferozmente, pois, nada deveria perturbar o sono de alguém tão fofo e gentil, a seu ver.


	38. Luta inconsciente

**Notas da Autora**

Yuugi, seu avô e Yukiko chegam ao local dos torneios regionais e…

Após os torneios de Kendou e de Kung Fu, o grupo e a família das gêmeas decidem...

Então, após o entardecer, Yuugi se encontra...

Atemu fica...

Yuugi fica estarrecido quando...

**Capítulo 38 - Luta inconsciente**

No dia seguinte, após tomar banho e se trocar, Yuugi desce para tomar o café da manhã, para depois, sair da loja, junto do seu avô, com ambos encontrando Yukiko.

Então, o trio passa a conversar entre si, conforme se dirigiam ao ponto de ônibus, com Atemu continuando a fiscalizar os pensamentos do adolescente para que ele não se recordasse dos convites.

Enquanto conversavam, o ônibus que eles esperavam para no ponto e os três sobem no veículo.

Após meia hora, eles chegam ao seu destino, passando a caminhar até onde seria realizado o torneio e conforme se aproximavam do local, se dirigindo para a entrada Vip, eles avistam Jounouchi e Honda na bilheteria de acesso comum, sendo que o moreno mantinha as duas mãos no bolso e uma face séria.

Ao vê-lo, Yuugi é tomado por um leve receio, para depois, suprimir a sensação que o tomou ao olhar para Hiroto, sendo que Sugoroku olhava normalmente para o moreno, sem saber que ele era um dos valentões que viviam atormentando o seu neto, agredindo-o verbalmente e fisicamente no passado, enquanto que Yukiko suprimia um rosnado e torcia os seus punhos discretamente, mantendo um semblante sério.

O trio se aproxima e o jovem de orbes ametistas cumprimenta ambos:

\- Ohayou, Jounouchi-kun e Honda-kun!

\- Yo, Yuugi! - o loiro o cumprimenta com um sorriso, enquanto que Honda apenas consentia com a cabeça.

\- Bem, eu vou para a fila normal. Nós vemos depois, Jounouchi. - o moreno comenta, olhando para o loiro, que consente.

Após Hiroto se afastar, Katsuya suspira profundamente, sendo que o jovem de orbes ametistas fala em um tom próximo de um sussurro para que o seu avô não ouvisse, pois, se conseguisse escutá-lo, desejaria saber o motivo dele se culpar pela conduta de Honda:

\- Desculpe. Por minha causa…

Jounouchi põe as mãos nos ombros do jovem de cabelos tricolores, enquanto falava seriamente em um tom próximo do sussurro:

\- A culpa é toda dele. Afinal, em termos de teimosia e orgulho, ele me supera. Você não tem culpa de nada, ok?

O adolescente de orbes ametistas expressivos ergue o rosto e olha o semblante sério do seu amigo, passando a consentir, enquanto se sentia feliz pela demonstração de amizade do loiro, que por sua vez, sorri, consentindo.

\- Acho melhor entrarmos o quanto antes. Precisamos pegar bons lugares, mesmo dentre os Vips. - Sugoroku comenta.

\- Com certeza, jii-chan. - o jovem de orbes ametistas consente, enquanto sorria.

\- Vamos lá! - o loiro exclama animado.

Eles desconheciam o fato de que Yukiko havia usado o bilhete vip dela para colocar uma magia no mesmo, visando influenciar os outros proprietários do mesmo tipo de bilhete ao fazê-los se atrasarem, garantindo assim que eles fossem os primeiros e somente quando escolhessem os locais para se sentarem, a albina cancelaria a magia que distraia os outros do torneio ao provocar uma leve confusão neles.

De fato, os outros ficam surpresos ao verem que eram os primeiros e após escolherem os melhores lugares, Yukiko libera a magia dos ingressos ao mesmo tempo em que fazia os portadores e aqueles próximos deles, esquecerem a confusão que os havia tomado para que não ficassem preocupados.

Sugoroku e os outros observam que os demais vips começaram a chegar ao local, tomando os lugares que haviam sobrado e após quarenta minutos, o primeiro torneio que era de Kung Fu, se inicia, com o apresentador surgindo no tatame para apresentar as candidatas ao título regional de Campeã do Kung Fu na categoria feminina, assim como a bancada de juízes que julgariam as lutas, sendo que ao lado desta, em outra locação, estava sendo realizado ao mesmo tempo, o da categoria masculina.

Depois de várias batalhas, com os amigos da prateada torcendo pela mesma, junto dos pais dela e irmã que estavam próximos do tatame, fornecendo apoio e posterior assistência quando ela saía da área, Kisara chega ao final do torneio e após executar um golpe certeiro, ela derruba a sua oponente da arena, vencendo a luta e se consagrando a Campeã regional de Kung Fu na categoria feminina.

Após a entrega dos prêmios e do troféu, o torneio de Kung Fu é encerrado para dar lugar ao de kenjutsu que começaria após o intervalo, para que todos pudessem comer algo e antes de se afastarem dos seus lugares por completo, Yukiko lançou uma magia neles, fazendo com que ninguém pudesse sentar nos lugares deles e de fato, após eles voltarem do almoço, os seus lugares estavam disponíveis e embora eles tenham achado estranho, uma vez que a maioria havia voltado antes deles, decidiram ignorar esse acontecimento.

Então, o torneio de Kendou começa, após o apresentador apresentar todas as competidoras e a bancada de juízes, com todos torcendo pela amiga, sendo que Jounouchi torcia para Nuru com demasiado entusiasmo, enquanto que os seus pais e a prateada estavam próximos da arena para torcer por ela e para posterior auxílio quando ela derrotava a sua adversária e saía do local para dar lugar às próximas competidoras.

Após várias batalhas, ela chega as finais e com um movimento certeiro de sua katakana de lâmina cega, Nuru consegue atingir a oponente com um golpe considerado mortal pelos juízes, após a morena desarmá-la através de um battoujutsu que foi perfeitamente executado.

A irmã de Kisara recebe o título de Campeã regional de Kendou na categoria feminina e após o término do evento, eles encontram as gêmeas, junto dos genitores e as parabenizam, com Nuru corando com a proximidade do loiro e o seu sincero entusiasmo com as batalhas, citando os momentos que havia apreciado.

O grupo resolve ir a um restaurante para comemorar a vitórias delas, com Katsuya os acompanhando, sendo que ambas haviam se trocado, antes de se retirarem do local ao se dirigirem aos vestuários anexos ao tatame. A prateada não usava mais o Tchen Moou I, que era o uniforme usado no Kung Fu e a morena não estava trajando mais o Kendogi, que era a roupa usada no Kendou, sendo que ambas estavam trajando vestidos que passavam dos joelhos, junto de sandálias nos pés pequenos e delicados.

Algumas horas depois, eles se despedem, com a família das gêmeas voltando para o doujou, enquanto que o loiro se dirigia para a sua casa, encontrando Honda no caminho, com ambos começando a conversar, sendo que Yukiko acompanhava ambos os Mutou até a Kame game shop e após se certificar que eles estavam na segurança da casa deles, a albina se retira do local, enquanto torcia os punhos, pois, aquele que via como um filho querido iria sair escondido da loja para ir até o local do "All Night Solo Live".

A albina confessava que era preciso toda a sua força de vontade para não intervir antes do tempo, uma vez que deveria permitir que o Faraó aplicasse o Yami no game, antes que pudesse acrescentar a sua punição à Sozoji.

Meia hora depois, trajando o seu uniforme, pois temia não ter tempo para se trocar no dia seguinte ao mesmo tempo em que havia pegado a sua mochila, caso precisasse ir para o colégio direto por não ter conseguido voltar para casa em decorrência do "All Night Solo Live" durar a noite inteira, o jovem decide aproveitar o fato de Sugoroku estar no quarto dele para sair escondido pela claraboia, conseguindo fechá-la por fora, enquanto se esgueirava até um local onde ele podia descer em segurança para o chão. O motivo de sair escondido era para que não preocupasse o seu avô, além de não desejar mentir para ele caso fosse questionado para onde iria, embora soubesse que não teria escolha, caso não conseguisse voltar para casa, antes que o sol nascesse, uma vez que o seu avô sempre acordava ao nascer do sol.

Verificando novamente a sua carteira e celular, ele se afasta, sendo que dentro do Sennen Pazuru, Atemu estava enfurecido, pois, o seu amado iria até Sozoji e ele era plenamente ciente de que o outro iria puni-lo por não vender os ingressos e por não levar as suas amigas junto dele.

O Faraó confessava que estava ansioso para aplicar o Yami no Game, sendo que já havia escolhido a forma como seria aplicado, além de ter definido o destino do atormentador, assim que perdesse o jogo e considerando o coração dele, a derrota era inevitável, pois, o jogo revelava o verdadeiro caráter da pessoa e decidia o seu destino.

Meia hora depois, Yuugi se encontrava sentado no sofá comprido que ficava de frente para o palco, com o jovem possuindo guizos em suas mãos que estavam presos em duas tiras, uma em cada mão, sendo que foi obrigado a sacudi-los para anunciar o show.

Somente quando Sozoji subiu no palco e não avistou mais ninguém sentado nas poltronas, Mutou revelou que não viria ninguém, pois, ele não havia conseguido vender nenhum ingresso, fazendo com que o adolescente maior fosse tomado pela fúria ao ponto de falar com dificuldade em decorrência da raiva intensa que o tomava:

\- Yuugi... o que você acabou de me dizer? – ele pergunta em um misto de incredulidade e fúria.

Então, ele avança e agarra furiosamente o adolescente menor pelas lapelas do uniforme, enquanto exclamava com incredulidade em sua voz:

\- Não conseguiu vender um mísero ingresso? E quanto a aquelas beldades que andam com você?

Mesmo tomado pelo forte medo, o jovem de cabelos tricolores consegue responder as indagações furiosas dele:

\- É que todos eles já tinham algum compromisso, inclusive as minhas amigas. Mas, eu posso escutar a sua música, sozinho.

\- É o que você vai fazer mesmo! Não irá escapar! – ele estende fones imensos em direção ao adolescente – E vai começar escutando a minha música com isso!

Yuugi é obrigado a colocá-los e Sozoji conecta o plugue deles na caixa de som imensa dele, para depois, regular para o volume máximo, pegando o microfone, enquanto falava:

\- Está é a minha música favorita!

Nisso, ele liga o microfone e começa a cantar, sendo impossível detectar qualquer letra ou melodia em virtude do fato dele ter uma voz abominável e que era agravada pelo volume extremo, fazendo com que fossem, meramente, gritos de estourar os tímpanos, com Yuugi fechando os olhos, enquanto pensava consigo mesmo, ficando surpreso por ser capaz de pensar naquele momento, enquanto sentia que os seus tímpanos estavam sendo levados ao limite:

"Isso não é voz humana!"

Enquanto o tormento ocorria, Atemu estava sendo tomado por uma fúria sem precedentes e que era intensificada ao sentir o sofrimento e o medo do seu amado anfitrião, enquanto amaldiçoava o fato de que não podia intervir, ainda, pois, não conseguia fazer Yuugi cair em um sono profundo na câmara da alma.

Pelo que o Faraó percebeu, o adolescente tinha percebido, de forma inconsciente, a sua existência e da mesma forma inconsciente que percebeu a presença dele, também lutava arduamente contra qualquer influência do espírito, bloqueando todas as tentativas para fazê-lo dormir, provavelmente, pela sensação de medo provocada pelo desconhecido e da existência de algo dentro dele, fazendo-o refutar veemente qualquer sugestão.

Claro, Atemu poderia forçar o jovem a adormecer contra a vontade dele, mesmo com essa parte inconsciente lutando arduamente para impedir isso, porém, acabaria sendo feito de uma forma igualmente brutal, podendo fazer o adolescente tomar ciência da sua existência de forma consciente, acabando por ser atrelado a um forte medo que poderia ocasionar complicações, além de uma resistência adicional, juntamente com o fato de poder levar Yuugi ao desespero por ser incapaz de conter a presença do Faraó, elevando o medo a um novo nível, sendo algo que o espírito não desejava, pois, ele ansiava que o adolescente de orbes ametistas tomasse ciência de sua existência, algum dia, sem ser atrelado a um medo intenso e igual temor.

Afinal, se visse o medo nas gemas preciosas que eram os olhos expressivos do jovem, Atemu sentiria uma dor imensa em seu coração, pois, não suportaria ver quem ama ter um forte e avassalador medo em seus olhos dirigidos para ele.

Por isso, vinha tentando, sutilmente, fazê-lo dormir, acabando por não usar todo o seu poder e influência contra essa parte inconsciente que lutava vigorosamente contra qualquer intromissão dele.

Do lado de fora, o atormentador termina de cantar para alívio de Yuugi, para depois, exclamar:

\- Que maravilha! E antes de prosseguir com o show, eu apresentarei o nosso convidado de hoje!

Sozoji caminha até uma cortina imensa em um canto, com Mutou não compreendendo a que convidado se referia, pois, não havia vendido nenhum ingresso, assim como Hanasaki, pois, o seu colega havia entregado todos os seus ingressos para ele.

Então, as cortinas são abertas e Yuugi exclama desesperado ao ver o jovem de cabelos castanho claro ferido e inconsciente no canto do cômodo, com os óculos quebrados e apoiados precariamente em seu rosto, onde eram visíveis os hematomas e ferimentos pela surra aplicada nele:

\- Hanasaki-kun!

Sozoji fala, enquanto olhava friamente para o adolescente espancado por ele:

\- Veja só como ele está acabado... A culpa é sua, Yuugi, por pegar os ingressos dele.

Ainda com os fones de ouvido, o jovem de cabelos tricolores corre até o colega inconsciente e toca um dos ombros dele, começando a se desculpar ao ser tomado por uma culpa imensa frente às palavras cruéis do adolescente mais velho, fazendo a raiva de Atemu por ele aumentar ainda mais, se era possível, por ter incitado o seu amado a se sentir, erroneamente, culpado, sendo que o único culpado era Sozoji:

\- Hanasaki-kun! – ele exclama ao ouvir o outro murmurar fracamente algo ininteligível – Me desculpe! Eu não devia ter feito isso!

O jovem de cabelos castanhos claros abre parcialmente um dos olhos, enquanto falava gentilmente, embora fosse visível a dor em seus olhos e voz:

\- Yuugi-kun... A culpa não é sua. Você quis cuidar da minha parte. A culpa foi minha por querer empurrar os ingressos para você. Perdoe-me... – ele fala o final, fechando os seus olhos, pois, sentia dificuldade em se manter acordado.

\- Hanasaki-kun! – Yuugi exclama desesperado ao ver o seu amigo fechar os olhos ao ser tomado pela exaustão e ferimentos.


	39. Yami no game - Sozoji

**Notas da Autora**

Atemu consegue...

Sozoji fica...

O Faraó decide...

**Capítulo 39 - Yami no game - Sozoji**

Naquele momento, tomado pelo desespero e pela culpa, juntamente com o pesar pelo estado do seu colega, a parte inconsciente que detinha a influência de Atemu até aquele instante, cede, permitindo que o poder do Faraó se estendesse na mente do jovem, fazendo-o adormecer na sua câmara da alma, sendo que o fato do adolescente de cabelos tricolores se encontrar esgotado pelo sofrimento que passou, juntamente com os sentimentos que o tomaram naquele instante, ele achou o sono bem vindo e por isso, inconscientemente, conseguiu silenciar a batalha da sua parte inconsciente contra o poder do espírito, combinado com o do Sennen Aitemu.

O olho de Wadjet brilha, enquanto Atemu tomava o corpo do seu amado, sendo que ainda não conseguia invocar sua estatura real, acabando por ficar, apenas, um pouco maior do que a altura do seu anfitrião e como precisava simular que era o Yuugi, ele exclama, sendo visível o fato dele torcer os punhos, enquanto exclamava com a sua voz barítono, imersa na mais pura raiva ao ter testemunhado a dor e o sofrimento daquele que amava nas mãos de Sozoji:

\- Seu desgraçado! Como ousou fazer isso com o meu amigo? Isso é imperdoável! – após exclamar, ele encosta, discretamente, a sua mão no ombro do outro adolescente e usa o seu poder para envolvê-lo em uma névoa invisível aos olhos humanos, a menos que a pessoa fosse um mago, fazendo com que Hanasaki não despertasse sobre nenhuma hipótese.

Ele fez isso, tanto pelo jogo que seria aplicado, quanto para evitar que o outro adolescente percebesse a diferença no corpo e voz em relação ao que conhecia de Yuugi.

Afinal, os únicos que iriam conhecê-lo, por enquanto, seriam aqueles arrastados para um Yami no game.

Após se certificar que a sua névoa do sono envolveu por completo o jovem de cabelos castanhos claros, Atemu volta os seus olhos para o atormentador daquele que amava, enquanto pensava consigo mesmo:

"Sozoji, você vai pagar caro pelo que fez! Qualquer um que ouse machucar o meu amado Mou hitori no ore irá enfrentar a minha fúria sem precedentes!" – ele exclama em pensamento, com o semblante repleto na mais pura fúria, enquanto tirava os grandes fones de ouvido, segurando o fio com o plugue do mesmo em suas mãos, após, puxá-los da caixa de som, o desconectando.

O adolescente mais velho percebe isso e exclama arrogantemente:

\- Não adianta fazer cara feia! Vai encarar, é?

Ele percebe que o semblante do jovem parecia diferente, com os olhos se encontrando muito mais estreitos, além do rosto estar ligeiramente anguloso, percebendo algumas franjas douradas arrepiadas e que ascendiam em direção a ponta dos cabelos, enquanto que a voz do adolescente, anteriormente suave, havia se tornado um barítono profundo.

O adolescente sacode a cabeça para os lados, tentando dissipar esses pensamentos que eram surreais, a seu ver.

\- Sozoji, eu vou fazer uma pergunta – o Faraó fala, apontando o dedo indicador para ele – Você, por acaso, é um covarde?

Atemu pergunta com um sorriso no rosto ao se recordar do que planejou para ele e posterior destino que daria ao mesmo, apreciando com antecipação, as consequências do outro perdendo um Yami no Game.

\- O... O quê?! – ele exclama, demonstrando raiva em seu rosto, apenas pela sugestão dele de não ser corajoso.

\- Então, se você não é covarde, pode fazer um pequeno jogo comigo. O que acha?

\- Jogo?

O adolescente olhava com visível surpresa para o espírito, enquanto pensava consigo mesmo, conforme se recordava do quanto havia achado estranho o jovem a sua frente, pois, além do físico e da voz parecerem diferentes, havia a postura e ele pensa, consigo mesmo:

"O que aconteceu com o Yuugi? Ele parece diferente! É como se ele fosse outra pessoa."

\- Podemos chamar de Chinmoku Game (沈黙ゲーム – Jogo do silêncio)! Antes de explicar as regras do jogo, eu preciso pegar alguns itens imprescindíveis para podermos jogar. – ele fala, tirando os fones e colocando em cima da mesa.

Atemu sai do local e volta para a loja do avô de Yuugi, entrando pela claraboia ao usar a mesma rota do seu amado anfitrião.

Ele desce silenciosamente as escadas para ir até a loja que ficava no térreo, pegando os dois itens que precisava, os colando em uma sacola, para depois, anotar a retirada deles no caderno de vendas para controle do estoque, após colocar o dinheiro pela venda deles na gaveta da caixa registradora, sabendo que eles pensariam no dia seguinte que fora um erro de contagem de dinheiro do caixa do dia anterior ao identificarem o dinheiro adicional, sendo que sabia como eles gerenciavam a loja por ter acessado as memórias do seu amado, quando ele ajudava o avô na loja.

Após se certificar que tinha tudo o que precisava, o espírito retorna para o quarto, ficando aliviado ao ver que Sugoroku se encontrava dormindo profundamente.

Depois que o espirito entra no quarto, ele sai pela claraboia, a fechando por fora, para depois, descer e pegar o ônibus até onde estava o atormentador daquele que amava, sendo que se encontrava ansioso para aplicar a penalidade do destino nele.

No local, Sozoji estava impaciente, sendo que acreditava que o adolescente havia fugido com a desculpa de pegar algo e frente a esse pensamento, errôneo, ele decidiu que iria surrá-lo violentamente quando o encontrasse, fazendo a surra de Hanasaki ser algo carinhoso comparado ao que faria com Yuugi.

Então, ele ouve o som da porta abrindo e percebe que o jovem havia voltado.

\- Eu vejo que você voltou. Achei que tinha fugido.

\- Se eu fugisse, não poderíamos jogar. Afinal, eu propus um jogo, certo? Ademais, eu demorei, pois, a maioria dos estabelecimentos estava fechada e os itens que eu precisava, não são populares para serem encontrados facilmente em muitas lojas.

Ele pega a sacola e coloca em cima da mesinha, recolocando os fones no ouvido, sendo que o outro comenta:

\- Está colocando os fones?

\- Você disse que era para eu usar os fones. O que eu propus foi um jogo. Isso não anula o que você disse, anteriormente. – ele fala, dando de ombros, sendo que o ato de voltar a usar o fone fazia parte do seu plano.

\- Verdade. Eu tinha me esquecido. – ele fala arrogantemente, se sentindo satisfeito por ele estar cumprindo a sua ordem anterior.

Enquanto retirava os objetos e os posicionava na mesa, Atemu falava consigo mesmo, em pensamento e como estava de costas, Sozoji não havia visto o sorriso de triunfo dele:

"O fato de você me obrigar a usar esse fone, causará, em parte, o início do seu infortúnio ao mesmo tempo em que outro fator será crucial para a sua derrota."

Após terminar de ajeitar os itens na mesa, ele explica, conforme apontava os objetos nos lados opostos da mesa:

\- Isto é um brinquedo chamado "Sound Pierrot" que existe em algumas lojas – Sozoji observa os bonecos que lembravam palhaços, sendo que metade deles, para baixo, estavam dentro de uma espécie de copo metálico – Quando tem um som por perto, o sensor reage e ele começa a dançar. A regra é a seguinte. Depois que o jogo começar, nós dois devemos permanecer em silêncio. É simples, né? Os bonecos ficarão na nossa frente. Aquele que fizer o boneco começar a dançar será o perdedor! Combinado?

Sozoji sorri cruelmente e abaixando levemente os óculos de sol, ele pergunta:

\- E se você perder, Yuugi?

Atemu sorri e fala com a sua voz barítono implacável e uma autoconfiança inabalável:

\- Pode até me matar, se desejar. Mas se você perder irá receber um castigo.

\- Interessante! – ele exclama, sorrindo, após planejar a punição para o jovem a sua frente.

Após apertar um botão nos bonecos, sendo que havia um timer de um minuto, antes que o sensor fosse ativado, o Faraó senta em seu lugar, enquanto Sozoji sentava no dele, no lado oposto, com o microfone na sua mão ao mesmo tempo em que Atemu fingia que estava distraído, conforme colocava a ponta do plugue do seu fone de ouvido apoiado na borda de um copo de água gelada, fazendo parecer que fora um lapso dele, sendo que fora proposital, assim como, a sua decisão de ligar os bonecos, não permitindo que a mão do seu adversário fosse para o item, pois, ele precisava que elas continuassem segurando o objeto que seria a perdição do seu adversário.

O Faraó sente e dobra uma das pernas em cima do joelho da outra perna ao mesmo tempo em que flexionava os braços, cruzando-os na frente do tórax, enquanto ambos eram envoltos nas sombras do Yami no game, sendo que um ser humano não podia ver, a menos que o invocador do jogo, assim desejasse ou se a pessoa fosse um mago.

Então, o espírito exclama em pensamento para que o Yami no game fosse iniciado:

"Geemu Sutaa (ゲームス ター Começo do jogo)!"

Atemu olha fixamente para frente, evitando olhar para o copo que estava ao seu lado onde havia apoiado o plugue, tanto para dar a sensação de que não havia percebido, juntamente com o fato de saber que fora um movimento ousado, mas, igualmente necessário para o êxito da sua vitória.

Após algum tempo, Sozoji estava demonstrando raiva em seu semblante, enquanto escorria uma gota de suor, pensando consigo mesmo:

"É estranho ter que me manter em silêncio nesta sala de karaokê que sempre preencho com um som alto. Mas, se eu ganhar, você irá escutar cem músicas minhas na sequência!"

Então, seus olhos vagam para o lado de esquerdo do jovem e observa que o plugue do fone de ouvido dele estava apoiado em um corpo com gelo e ao constatar isso, sorri consigo mesmo, achando que havia encontrado algo que faria o seu adversário perder o jogo, fazendo-o pensar consigo mesmo, mal escondendo a sua satisfação pela descoberta:

"Opa! O panaca do Yuugi não percebeu! O plugue do fone de ouvido está equilibrado na borda do copo. Daqui a pouco, o plugue cairá na mesa e eu vencerei esse jogo!"

Então, ele é tomado por uma imensa ansiedade, chegando ao ponto do seu coração bater rapidamente e fortemente, conforme olhava o plugue, na expectativa crescente do mesmo cair e conforme observava o objeto, a sua ansiedade aumentava ainda mais, se era possível, assim como a sua frequência cardíaca, conforme pensava consigo mesmo:

"Caia! Caia! Essa emoção é forte demais! O meu coração está batendo forte! Ainda, caia logo!" – ele exclama o final em pensamento, enquanto o seu rosto estava torcido pela intensa ansiedade que o tomava, chegando ao ponto de mesclar com a fúria pela demora, a seu ver, do plugue cair na mesa.

Conforme ele é tomado pela ira ao ver que o plugue não caía, seus batimentos cardíacos aumentavam demasiadamente, enquanto rangia os dentes, exclamando consigo mesmo em pensamento, com a voz repleta de raiva, mesclada com indignação:

"Droga! Por que não caí? Caia logo, desgraçado!"

Então, ele percebe os bonecos dançando, sendo que a sua mente se encontrava confusa, pois, o plugue não havia caído, o fazendo pensar consigo mesmo:

"Mas o plugue não caiu! Por que ele está dançando?"

\- Por causa da batida do seu coração. – Atemu fala sorrindo com imensa satisfação, enquanto apontava para a caixa de som imensa, suspensa na parede, acima da cabeça de Sozoji.

O adolescente olha com horror as batidas do seu coração se propagando pelo ambiente e exclama com uma face repleta de consternação, mesclada a uma nítida confusão:

\- O barulho do meu coração está saindo da caixa de som! Como isso é...! – ele para ao olhar para a sua mão, percebendo que o seu microfone estava ligado e que havia encostado o mesmo em seu tórax, sem perceber, fazendo-o suar frio – Meu microfone! E eu deixei no volume máximo!

Atemu se ergue, enquanto o olho dourado surgia em sua testa, brilhando intensamente, conforme falava:

\- A sua mania de carregar o microfone e de ouvir música alta, sem se importar com o incômodo que causa aos outros, acabou sendo a sua perdição.

Sozoji fica horrorizado ao ver o jovem ficar parcialmente oculto pelas sombras, enquanto o olho dourado resplandecia e apesar de ser um fulgor dourado, o mesmo emitia intensos calafrios em sua espinha, enquanto era tomado por um terror indescritível e que ficou ainda mais intenso ao ouvir o espírito exclamando com uma voz barítono profunda e igualmente implacável, apontando o dedo em riste para ele:

\- Unmei no Batsu Geemu (運命の罰ゲーム - Jogo de punição do destino)! Biido Festival (ビードフェスティバル – Festival do Beat)!

O adolescente mais velho, ainda aterrorizado pelo que viu e ouviu, começa a ficar apavorado, conforme sua audição era tomada pelo som intenso do seu coração batendo freneticamente e igualmente alto em seu ouvido, fazendo-o pensar consigo mesmo ao ser tomado por um medo intenso, se surpreendendo por ser capaz de pensar de forma coerente, mesmo naquela situação:

"O que está acontecendo? O som do meu coração está aumentando? Isso é impossível!"

O volume dos batimentos cardíacos dele aumenta ao nível de decibéis ensurdecedores, se tornando batidas violentas que o afligiam intensamente ao ser tomado pelo mais puro desespero, tampando, desesperadamente, os seus ouvidos com os dedos em uma tentativa inútil de silenciar os sons ensurdecedores que começavam a atormentá-lo, enquanto exclamava com a voz repleta no mais puro desespero ao ser tomado por uma agonia desesperadora:

\- Alguém faça o barulho do meu coração parar!

Então, Sozoji desmaia pelo forte stress gerado pelo intenso desespero e terror, sendo que ele sofreria pelo resto da sua vida, enquanto que os psiquiatras achariam que ele estava louco, pois, somente ele ouviria esses sons ensurdecedores e sentiria o coração batendo freneticamente, por serem ocasionados por mágica, acabando por ser condenado a ficar em uma instituição psiquiátrica pelo resto da sua vida ao ser declarado como louco.

Atemu havia manipulado as memórias de Sozoji para fazê-lo esquecer de que Yuugi estava no local, assim como Hanasaki, sendo que o adolescente de cabelos castanhos claros também teve a sua memória modificada para fazê-lo se esquecer de que estava naquele local, com o espírito dando memórias falsas ao usar a sua magia e a do Sennen Pazuru para que ele pensasse que havia sido surrado por uma gangue no meio da noite, enquanto se dirigia ao local onde Sozoji estava, com o Faraó sabendo que Yuugi iria levá-lo para o hospital, acabando por não ir até a sala de karaokê do seu atormentador.

Depois, quando o seu amado fosse dormir, iria terminar de manipular a memória dele, para que o pensamento de não ter ido até o local ao se dirigir até o hospital, não atormentasse aquele que amava.

O Faraó somente iria libertar Hanasaki da névoa mágica do sono quando eles estivessem em um beco.

O espírito termina de modificar a memória do seu amado Mou hitori no ore, para que o jovem nunca soubesse que havia chegado até a sala de Karaokê de Sozoji.

Então, ele recolhe os "Sound Pierrot", os guardando na sacola para evitar que houvesse qualquer investigação, pois, Atemu preferia agir com precaução, para que os seus atos não trouxessem qualquer consequência ao seu amado.

Ele somente havia enfraquecido parcialmente a névoa mágica do sono, para que o outro jovem pudesse andar apoiado nele, enquanto a sua magia, combinada com a do item, o mantinha em um estado semiconsciente.

Conforme se afastava, olhando para o atormentador do seu amado caído no chão, ele fala:

\- Dizem que a batida do coração é de oito beats. Também dizem que em essência, isso é baseado na batida do coração e que é por esse motivo, que o rock deixa os ouvintes empolgados. Agora, você pode cantar a vontade no ritmo do seu coração. Isso faz de você um verdadeiro homem-karaokê.

Após sair do local, sabendo que alguém iria encontrar Sozoji em algum momento, ele joga a sacola com os "Sound Pierrot" em uma lata de lixo, pois, Yuugi estranharia o fato de tê-los em suas mãos.

Em seguida, após desprezar as sacolas, tomando o devido cuidado de remover e rasgar as etiquetas que denunciariam a loja que os vendeu, Atemu se dirige até um beco escuro e coloca Hanasaki no chão, fazendo-o adormecer, enquanto terminava de manipular a sua mente, para depois, retirar a névoa mágica em torno dele ao mesmo tempo em que estava manipulando as memórias do seu amado anfitrião.

Quando ele termina de manipular as recordações de Yuugi, ele se retira do controle do corpo, devolvendo-o ao jovem de orbes ametistas, cujas pálpebras se levantavam, gradativamente e quando termina de abrir os olhos, sentindo-se ligeiramente confuso, enquanto as memórias modificadas pelo espírito surgiam em sua mente, ele vê o seu colega caído no canto, sendo evidentes os ferimentos em seu corpo.

Rapidamente, ele vai até o mesmo e o ajuda a se erguer, apoiando o braço dele em seu ombro, enquanto o ouvia gemer, sendo que pergunta desesperado, conforme se preparava para se retirar do local, sabendo que havia um hospital a duas quadras de distância:

\- O que aconteceu, Hanasaki-kun?

Ele fala algo inaudível, para depois, cair na inconsciência novamente, sendo que isso era ocasionado, em parte, pelo efeito colateral da névoa mágica do sono e que ainda persistia, por alguns minutos.

Então, reunindo as suas forças, enquanto controlava o terror por saber que não iria chegar ao local onde Sozoji estava, passando a temer pelas consequências, ele leva o seu colega do local, sabendo que nunca iria abandoná-lo para ir até o seu atormentador, mesmo que isso significasse um castigo sem precedentes, fazendo-o temer intensamente, enquanto engolia em seco.


	40. A preocupação de Sugoroku

**Notas da Autora**

Yukiko decide...

Yuugi consegue...

Sugoroku se encontra...

Atemu decide...

**Capítulo 40 - A preocupação de Sugoroku**

Sozoji se encontrava inconsciente quando Yukiko entra no local, após Mutou sair com Hanasaki, sendo que demonstrava o mais puro ódio em seu semblante, enquanto os seus olhos azuis faiscavam de pura fúria, conforme observava o monstro abominável que havia feito o seu querido Yuugi sofrer.

Após ficar na frente dele, ela dobra uma das pernas, enquanto concentrava a sua magia, para depois, sorrir de forma extremamente sádica ao visualizar a punição adicional que ele recebia pelo seu crime que era imperdoável, a seu ver.

Então, a sua mão direita é envolta em um brilho azulado, com ela encostando dois dedos na testa do mesmo, começando a entranhar a sua magia na mente dele e corpo, dando a mesma punição que deu a Ushio, fazendo com que ele ficasse preso diariamente em seu sono, durante a noite, somente acordando de manhã, sendo que teria pesadelos demasiadamente vívidos, dele sendo torturado de forma lenta ao ter o seu couro cabeludo, depois os dentes e em seguida, a pele, arrancados lentamente, sem conseguir ficar inconsciente e com o seu senso de dor ampliado em três vezes, tornando-o ultrassensível, para depois, ter os seus músculos arrancados, mantendo os seus órgãos, sendo que cada um dos seus ossos seria esmagado lentamente, para depois, ele ser curado, passando a ser estuprado no ânus e na boca por seres monstruosos com monstros no meio das pernas, sentindo que era rasgado, enquanto era penetrado, com o pesadelo durante até que acordasse, sendo que se recordaria dele e mesmo temendo dormir, dormiria a força, a noite, garantindo as doze horas de tortura e estupro noturno dentro da sua mente para o resto de sua vida, com este ciclo se repetindo todos os dias.

A magia da albina protegeria a sua mente para que não enlouquecesse e para garantir que sofreria todas às vezes, além de não conseguir falar para qualquer pessoa sobre os seus pesadelos, sendo que também impediria que alguém o matasse ao protegê-lo, assim como evitaria que ele se suicidasse, com Yukiko permitindo que ele morresse de velhice, após os cem anos.

Com o pesadelo vívido se iniciando naquele momento, sendo que ele não conseguiria acordar e ninguém conseguiria acordá-lo nesse momento, além de não demonstrar no seu semblante o seu tormento ao mesmo tempo em que não conseguiria gritar, ela se afasta, sorrindo satisfeita com a magia que usou nele, para depois, se retirar do local, sendo que o Unmei no Batsu Geemu de Atemu iria continuar para o resto de sua vida, quando ele ficasse acordado, garantindo assim que ele sofresse quando estivesse acordado e dormindo, tal como era com Ushio.

Usando magia para ficar invisível aos outros, ela abre as suas asas emplumadas no lado de fora e voa em direção ao céu, passando a acompanhar aquele que via como um filho querido e que lembrava a sua querida imouto, tanto nos olhos expressivos, quanto no seu rosto delicado e coração.

Ela avista Yuugi chegando até o hospital e prontamente, desce em direção ao solo, passando a usar magia para ficar invisível, enquanto seguia ambos pelas portas duplas da entrada.

Então, a albina observa Hanasaki sendo atendido pela equipe médica, enquanto Yuugi perguntava para o seu colega ao mesmo tempo em que ele era colocado em uma maca:

\- Hanasaki-kun, qual o telefone da sua casa?

O jovem de cabelos castanhos claros estava parcialmente consciente e consegue compreender a pergunta, murmurando o número, antes que voltasse a inconsciência, com a equipe médica se retirando do corredor com a maca dele para trata-lo.

Decidindo ligar para os pais do seu colega primeiro em vez de ligar para o seu avô, ele pega o seu celular e liga, sendo que no quarto toque, surge a voz de uma mulher:

\- Moshi moshi?

\- É a okaa-san do Hanasaki-kun?

\- Sim.

Yuugi começa a contar sobre o beco onde encontrou o colega inconsciente e ferido, fazendo a mulher do outro lado da linha ficar desesperada, para depois, surgir uma voz masculina, com o jovem acreditando pela entoação que era o pai do seu colega e que a mulher era a mãe.

\- Eu não sei o que aconteceu. Eu estava andando quando o vi caído em um beco.

\- Meu bebê! – a mulher exclama do outro lado da linha, tomando o telefone do marido – Em que hospital ele está?

Mutou informa o hospital e os pais se despedem, agradecendo pela ligação, antes de desligar o telefone.

Suspirando, ele liga para a sua casa e no sexto toque, o seu avô atende com uma voz sonolenta:

\- Moshi moshi.

\- Jii-chan.

\- Yuugi?! O que está fazendo fora de casa? Não o vi sair. De onde você está falando? Que vozes são essas? – ele pergunta o final ao ouvir as vozes de pessoas indo até a recepção e de outros profissionais de saúde que passavam, conversando entre si.

Decidindo ignorar as primeiras perguntas, pois, não queria falar do real motivo de ter saído sem avisar, ele decide responder as duas últimas:

\- Eu estou no hospital, pois...

\- Você está bem? O que aconteceu? Está ferido? Como...? – ele começa a perguntar, demonstrando desespero em sua voz.

\- Eu estou bem, jii-chan! Eu encontrei um colega ferido em um beco e o trouxe para o hospital. Eu já liguei para os pais dele, pois, antes de ficar inconsciente, eu consegui descobrir o número de telefone da casa dele – ele fala rapidamente, interrompendo as indagações do seu querido avô, visando acalmá-lo, antes que tivesse um enfarte.

O adolescente ouve um suspiro de alívio do outro lado da linha, com a voz de Sugoroku demonstrando calma, enquanto perguntava:

\- Qual hospital você está? Vou me encontrar com você.

Yuugi fornece o endereço e o seu avô se despede, com o jovem sentando em um banco próximo da recepção, para depois, olhar atentamente para as portas duplas do hospital, enquanto suspirava ao pensar na punição que enfrentaria nas mãos de Sozoji por não ter comparecido ao local do "All Night Solo Live".

O adolescente não percebe que gradativamente, passa a ignorar a punição que ele achava que sofreria, fazendo assim com que a sua angústia reduzisse de forma gradual, sendo que Atemu fazia isso da forma mais lenta e sutil possível, para que o seu amado não percebesse a mudança em sua percepção, fazendo com que o pensamento de punição ficasse cada vez mais retido em um canto da sua mente, de modo que o jovem julgasse que era ocasionado pela preocupação com o seu amigo.

Alguns minutos depois, um homem e uma mulher entravam apavorados pelas portas do hospital, com o adolescente notando que o homem lembrava o seu colega e rapidamente, se aproxima do casal que estava se dirigindo para a recepção:

\- São os pais do Hanasaki-kun?

O casal olha para Mutou e acenam afirmativamente, sendo que o homem pega nos ombros do adolescente, sem apertar, embora segurasse firmemente e pergunta:

\- O que houve?

\- Eu não sei. Apenas o vi ferido e o trouxe até o hospital. Eu consegui que ele falasse o número de vocês para que eu pudesse ligar. O médico e a enfermeira estão com ele, agora.

O homem olha nos olhos expressivos do jovem que refletiam a sua alma, percebendo que de fato, o adolescente de orbes ametistas disse a verdade e suspira, para depois, consentir ao olhar para a esposa, que responde sem falar nada, enquanto consentia, fazendo com que qualquer hipótese do jovem a frente dele estar envolvendo com os ferimentos do filho de ambos, fosse disperso vigorosamente da mente de ambos.

Então, o adulto fala com lágrimas nos olhos, enquanto olhava para Yuugi:

\- Muito obrigado, jovem. Muito obrigado mesmo.

\- Sim. Muito obrigada! Eu temo o que aconteceria se você não o tivesse visto. – a mãe de Hanasaki abraça Mutou, após o marido dela se afastar do jovem.

Yuugi não consegue deter os seus pensamentos em relação aos seus falecidos genitores, fazendo com que se sentisse triste pela saudade que sentia deles, sendo que procura dispersar a tristeza o quanto antes, ficando aliviado ao fazer isso, pois viu o seu avô entrando no hospital, o procurando com os olhos até que o encontrou, passando a caminhar na direção do seu querido neto, após a mulher se afastar, se dirigindo com o marido para a recepção em busca de notícias do estado do filho deles.

Mutou evitava ficar triste na frente do seu avô, pois, Sugoroku sofria ao vê-lo triste e como tinha uma idade considerável, o adolescente queria, desesperadamente, poupá-lo de qualquer nervosismo.

Após abraçar o seu neto, ele se afasta e pergunta:

\- O que estava fazendo fora de casa? Por que está com o uniforme do colégio? Se você queria sair, deveria ter me avisado.

O jovem suspira, sabendo que não tinha como ele ocultar os acontecimentos, embora tenha decidido não revelar o nome de Sozoji por temer o que ele podia fazer com o seu querido avô, caso o mesmo o confrontasse pelo que fez ao seu amado neto, além de ocultar que isso envolvia Hanasaki, também.

Afinal, não era o segredo dele para contar, pois, acreditava que o seu colega havia ocultado dos seus pais sobre Sozoji, assim como ele fez em relação ao seu avô.

Mutou olha rapidamente para os pais do seu colega e depois, olha para o seu avô, falando:

\- Podemos falar naquele canto? – ele aponta para um local mais afastado.

Sugoroku consente e após se afastarem, Yuugi conta o que ocorreu, desde o dia do ônibus, quando encontrou Sozoji, ocultando o nome do adolescente, assim como os acontecimentos dos ingressos do Hanasaki até a noite que ele saiu escondido de casa, acabando por encontrar o seu colega inconsciente.

O mais velho havia ficado em silêncio, enquanto ouvia o relato do seu querido neto, sendo que torcia os punhos ao ver o quanto Yuugi sofria nas mãos de um monstro, pois, a seu ver, qualquer um que ferisse ou atormentasse o seu neto de alguma forma, era um monstro e não, um humano.

Ele inspira profundamente, enquanto observava o rosto de Yuugi sendo tomado pela ansiedade, mesclada ao receio e após suspirar, fala, colocando gentilmente as mãos nos ombros do jovem cabisbaixo a sua frente:

\- Qual o nome desse monstro? Eu não ouvi o nome dele.

\- Eu não quero contar. Desculpe, jii-chan. – ele fala cabisbaixo, não querendo encarar o olhar do seu querido avô.

\- Yuugi...? – a voz sai em um tom próximo da súplica.

\- Por favor, eu não quero, jii-chan. – ele fala um murmúrio, sendo implícito o seu desejo de não ser questionado sobre o nome do seu atormentador.

Os braços de Sugoroku caem no lado do seu corpo e ele suspira, sabendo que quando o seu neto desejava manter algo oculto, ele conseguia fazer isso, com ele acreditando que o motivo dele ser reticente em dar essa informação era para protegê-lo, sendo ciente que nada faria Yuugi mudar de ideia, pois, ele sempre protegia aqueles que lhe eram queridos.

O senhor suspira, para depois, falar, colocando uma das mãos em um dos ombros de Yuugi:

\- Eu peço para me avisar se ele vier atrás de você. Ele pode feri-lo demasiadamente. Eu temo o que esse bastardo pode fazer com você.

\- Eu sei... Mas, não se preocupe, jii-chan. Eu vou evitá-lo. – ele fala, forçando um sorriso, sabendo que seria impossível evitá-lo e que devia se preparar mentalmente para a punição que sofreria nas mãos dele.

Sugoroku se preparava para insistir com o seu neto, quando sente uma mão no seu ombro e ao virar o rosto, vê um homem com cabelos castanho claro, usando óculos no rosto:

-O senhor é o ojii-san dele?

\- Sim. Eu me chamo Sugoroku.

\- Nós somos os pais de Hanasaki, o jovem que o seu neto trouxe para o hospital – ele fala, apontando para ele mesmo e a sua esposa, antes de falar os seus nomes.

O avô de Yuugi os cumprimenta, para depois, a senhora falar com lágrimas nos olhos:

\- Nós seremos eternamente gratos ao seu neto por ele ter encontrado nosso filho. Eu temo o que poderia ter acontecido com ele até que outra pessoa o visse desde que esta fosse tão bem intencionada e amável como o seu neto.

\- O Yuugi é assim mesmo. Ele sempre irá socorrer os outros.

\- Ele tem um bom coração. O senhor o criou bem. – o homem fala, sorrindo – Eu também estou em divida com o seu neto.

Nisso, as famílias conversam, assim como Yuugi, até que Hanasaki é levado para um quarto, após, as suas feridas e contusões serem tratadas, sendo que Sugoroku e seu neto se despedem deles, depois de se certificarem que o jovem estava bem, com os pais do mesmo os agradecendo novamente com lágrimas de gratidão nos olhos, antes de se sentarem ao lado da maca do filho deles.

A albina sabia o motivo de Yuugi ocultar do seu avô o nome de Sozoji, sendo que havia percebido que ele não estava mais angustiado, compreendendo que Atemu estava usando o seu poder mágico em conjunto com o do Sennen Aitemu para modificar a percepção do jovem, visando fazê-lo se esquecer da punição e sorri frente a este pensamento, pois, não suportava ver aquele que via como um filho querido ser atormentado por um bastardo que não oferecia mais qualquer perigo, uma vez que não podia mais atormentar ninguém por estar incapacitado para sempre.

Yukiko passa a voar, novamente, acompanhando o retorno de ambos até a Kame game shop.

Meia hora depois, neto e avô estão de volta à loja e após se certificar que ambos entraram na segurança da casa deles, a albina voa até o seu apartamento e pousa na varanda do mesmo.

Após recolher as suas asas imensas, ela entra na sala e se dirige até o seu quarto, usando magia para trocar as suas roupas pela camisola comprida que usava para dormir, dormindo em seguida com um sorriso no rosto ao se deleitar com a punição de mais um bastardo, sabendo que teria outros para punir, após o Faraó executar o Unmei no Batsu Geemu, com exceção daqueles que não o enfrentariam em um Yami no Game, se tornando presas exclusivas dela.

Enquanto isso, dentro da Kame game shop, na parte onde ficava a casa, Yuugi sobe ao seu quarto e fala ao avô que se dirigia para o quarto dele:

\- Oyasumi, jii-chan.

\- Oyasumi, Yuugi. – ele fala, sorrindo paternalmente, bagunçando os cabelos do jovem que sorri, para depois, entrar no seu quarto.

Após o jovem entrar no seu quarto, ele tira o seu uniforme e coloca o seu pijama, sem perceber que o pensamento da punição de Sozoji por não ter ido ao local do show, não surgiu em sua mente, desde que os pais de Hanasaki chegaram e sem perceber a ausência dessa preocupação, ele deita na cama e se cobre, sorrindo, enquanto dormia profundamente.

Alguns minutos depois, Atemu sai do item e deita ao lado do seu amado, afastando gentilmente a franja dourada do rosto do jovem, enquanto falava, exibindo um sorriso em seu semblante, conforme se preparava para velar o sono daquele que amava com toda a força do seu coração:

\- Oyasumi, meu amado Yuugi.

Não conseguindo conter o seu impulso ao ser tomado pela visão angelical do adolescente, ele beija gentilmente a testa do jovem ao desviar dos lábios macios como pétalas de flor do seu amado anfitrião, pois, não queria roubar o primeiro beijo do jovem, para depois, envolver protetoramente um dos seus braços na cintura de Yuugi, enquanto apoiava a cabeça no cotovelo que estava dobrado, para ele ficar com a cabeça parcialmente erguida, visando velar o seu sono.


	41. Burger World

**Notas da Autora**

Yuugi descobre...

Yukiko e as gêmeas ficam...

Jounouchi e Yuugi decidem...

**Capítulo 41 - Burger World**

No dia seguinte, após tomar o café da manhã e se trocar, Yuugi pega o ônibus, não percebendo que desde que acordou, ele não pensou sobre a punição de Sozoji, sendo que encontrou no caminho para o ponto de ônibus, Yukiko, que o cumprimenta, com ambos conversando sobre vários assuntos e quando eles chegam o colégio, eles encontram Kisara e Nuru que os cumprimentam e conforme eles se dirigiam para a entrada, a prateada fala:

\- Eu e a Nuru-chan, vamos até a secretária do colégio. Nós nos encontrarmos na sala de aula.

Yuugi e Yukiko consentem, com ambos andando pelos corredores, acabando por passar por um grupo de estudantes que pareciam demasiadamente animados, sendo que ao passar próximo deles, eles ouvem um deles comentar, com a albina fingindo que estava curiosa, embora soubesse antecipadamente qual era o assunto em decorrência do fato de ter uma audição apurada:

\- Vocês ouviram? Aquele bastardo do Sozoji está internado em uma clinica psiquiátrica!

\- Sim. Isso é uma notícia maravilhosa. E eu que pensei que não teríamos outra boa notícia como àquela do Ushio internado em uma instituição psiquiátrica. Agora, mais um desgraçado, enlouqueceu!

\- Isso é maravilhoso!

\- Mas, não acham isso estranho? – um deles perguntou.

\- E alguém se importa? Eles eram bastardos! A meu ver, foi um benefício ao mundo, eles estarem confinados em hospícios.

Então, o jovem se afasta, digerindo a surpresa pelos acontecimentos, passando a ficar aliviado ao saber que não seria punido, enquanto arqueava o cenho ao perceber que desde aquela manhã, o pensamento de punição sequer passou pela sua mente, com o jovem acreditando que isso era ocasionado pelo que aconteceu a Hanasaki, fazendo Atemu suspirar aliviado ao detectar os pensamentos do jovem.

Afinal, ele conseguiu conter essa preocupação de forma sutil, sem que Yuugi percebesse, conscientemente, a sua presença.

\- Eu fico feliz em saber que mais um bastardo não pode mais ofertar qualquer ameaça a terceiros. Ushio era um bastardo, tal como esse Sozoji – a albina comenta com um imenso sorriso no rosto – A Kisara-chan e a Nuru-chan vão ficar felizes, também. Quem dera que mais desgraçados se ferrassem.

O jovem de cabelos tricolores não compartilhava da felicidade da sua amiga, pois, não conseguia odiar ninguém e inclusive, sentia pena dos adolescentes que foram parar em instituições psiquiátricas. Mesmo em relação à Ushio, ele tinha pena.

Afinal, era incapaz de odiar alguém. Poderia ter raiva, mas, esta passava e mesmo tomado pela raiva, nunca desejaria qualquer mal ao seu agressor.

O Faraó não estava surpreso pela linha de pensamento do seu amado, sendo plenamente ciente que ele protegia o inimigo, se fosse necessário, pois, sabia do coração cristalino e puro que Yuugi tinha, fazendo com que tais pensamentos e ações fossem esperados.

Inclusive, ele ficaria surpreso se o jovem agisse e pensasse de forma diferente e ao mesmo tempo em que esse coração cristalino era lindo, a seu ver, também era preocupante, pois, pessoas com esse coração se tornavam alvo fácil da maldade de monstros que torturariam e machucariam uma alma gentil, sem titubear.

No exterior, Yuugi comenta:

\- Eu estou com pena dele. Também tenho pena do Ushio-kun. Eu sei que é um absurdo, pois, ambos eram malvados e que isso faz com que eu seja estranho para os outros, considerando o mundo em que vivemos, mas... – ele fala sem jeito, se atrapalhando com as palavras, enquanto comentava cabisbaixo.

A albina sorri maternalmente e fala, pondo a mão no ombro do seu amigo:

\- Se você pensasse de forma diferente, eu iria me surpreender. Eu já esperava tal reação, Yuugi-kun.

Orbes ametistas expressivos se voltam para o rosto gentil da albina que fala, sorrindo maternalmente:

\- Você tem um coração cristalino e consequentemente, uma alma gentil, pura e linda. Você é lindo tanto por fora, quanto por dentro. Não sinta vergonha de pensar dessa forma. Você é como uma joia preciosa nesse mundo, que não merece alguém tão precioso. O mundo é que não é digno de você e não o contrário, Yuugi-kun. – ela termina o final, o afagando de forma maternal.

Mutou cora levemente e pensa o quanto aquele semblante recordava o da sua mãe, assim como o toque em seus cabelos, pois, o fazia se recordar da sua genitora, percebendo que sempre tinha a sensação, quando estava com a albina, de que ela era como uma mãe.

Claro, era um pensamento estranho, mas, o adolescente não podia negar a estranha sensação de ser envolto em um calor maternal quando estava junto de Yukiko, sendo algo que ele sempre sentiu e que não falava para a sua amiga, pois, achava demasiadamente estranho.

Atemu também conhecia esses pensamentos e concordava com o seu amado que eram estranhos, mas, não tinha qualquer reclamação.

Claro, no início, ficou com ciúmes da albina até que percebeu pelos gestos dela, que ela não tinha interesse amoroso nele e que o seu amado a via como uma mãe, algo que o deixou estarrecido, considerando o fato de que Yukiko era uma das amigas de infância de Yuugi e conforme observava a interação dela com ele, o espírito descobriu o quanto esse sentimento maternal era impossível de ser confundindo com uma grande amizade, como era com as gêmeas. Os sentimentos eram puramente maternais, algo que agradou o Faraó, ao mesmo tempo em que o deixou surpreso.

Ao chegar à sala de aula, Jounouchi o cumprimenta, antes de se sentar com Honda, sendo que o loiro havia avisado que iria andar com Hiroto, conforme havia prometido ao moreno.

Assim que Mutou e Tsukishiro sentaram, as gêmeas apareceram e se sentaram nos seus respectivos lugares, enquanto eles esperavam o professor entrar na sala de aula.

O jovem olhou discretamente para o assento que era de Hanasaki, percebendo que ele estava ausente e considerando os ferimentos dele, Yuugi não estava surpreso, sendo que acreditava que demoraria alguns dias para que o colega voltasse para o colégio.

Algumas horas depois, durante o intervalo, o jovem de orbes ametistas estava junto das suas amigas, enquanto que o loiro, fiel a sua palavra, estava com o seu amigo, um pouco longe dali.

Então, enquanto comiam os seus obentou, o jovem de cabelos tricolores conta sobre ter encontrado Hanasaki na rua, conforme voltava para casa ao encontrar um motivo para estar fora de casa ao mesmo tempo em que não precisava dar maiores explicações.

Ele também contou sobre o estado dele e a ida ao hospital, fazendo as garotas ficarem surpresas, sendo que a albina conseguia fingir com perfeição a sua surpresa, com a morena comentando:

\- Você fez uma boa ação, Yuugi-kun.

\- Com certeza. Ainda bem que você o encontrou. – a prateada comenta, exibindo uma face de alívio.

\- Provavelmente, pode ter sido alguma gangue. Eles amam atormentar aqueles que são mais fracos do que eles e agem em grupo, demonstrando o fato de que não passam de covardes. – a albina comenta, fingindo estar pensativa.

Os outros consentem e depois, Yukiko conta sobre o que aconteceu a Sozoji para as gêmeas, fazendo-as sorrir, enquanto achavam que era uma excelente noticia, sendo algo que não surpreendeu o jovem, que ainda continuava sentindo pena dele e de Ushio.

Então, eles passam a conversar outros assuntos e após, terminarem os obentou, eles voltam para a sala de aula, conforme o sinal do término do intervalo ressoava por todo o colégio.

Alguns dias depois, durante a madrugada, mais precisamente no presídio de Dominó, as sirenes são tocadas, indicando a fuga de um bandido e no lado de fora do presídio, próximo de uma das paredes, o fugitivo com cabelos espetados e com tatuagem na testa de três setes, juntamente com a palavra fever tatuada na bochecha esquerda, segurava um revólver em uma de suas mãos e na frente dele, jazia um guarda do presídio que foi morto, sendo que o criminoso gargalhava, enquanto sorria imensamente, falando consigo mesmo ao mesmo tempo em que erguia a arma rente ao rosto:

\- Eu li no horóscopo de hoje que é o meu dia de sorte! Portanto, ninguém vai me impedir de fugir dessa gaiola.

Então, ele gargalha novamente, enquanto fugia, gritando consigo mesmo em êxtase pela sua fuga bem sucedida:

\- Eu estou com sorte! Não vão me pegar!

No presídio, o responsável pelas comunicações envia uma mensagem de rádio para a polícia de Dominó para alertar da fuga, após identificarem o detento que fugiu:

\- O presidiário setecentos e setenta e sete escapou do presídio! Ele matou um guarda e está em fuga! O fugitivo está armado e seguindo em direção à cidade! Ele é perigoso! Tomem cuidado!

No dia seguinte, no colégio, Yuugi, Yukiko, Kisara, Nuru e Jounouchi estavam conversando, após o término das aulas, sendo que o loiro exclamava, enquanto se espreguiçava:

\- Ufa! Acabou! Acabou! – ele olha para o seu amigo e depois, para as outras – O que acham de passarmos em algum lugar na volta?

\- Por mim, tudo bem. – o jovem de orbes ametistas fala sorrindo.

\- Infelizmente, não poderemos. Eu, a Kisara-chan e a Nuru-chan temos que ir a um lugar agora à tarde. Tudo bem? – a albina pergunta, sendo que sabia o que aconteceria e por isso, havia usado a sua magia para convencer as gêmeas a seguirem ela, após dar uma desculpa para a presença de ambas junto dela.

\- Oh! Tudo bem. – ele consente, sorrindo.

\- Tudo bem mesmo, Yuugi-kun?

\- Sim, Kisara-chan.

\- Jounouchi-kun, você vai acompanhá-lo até em casa, certo? – a morena pergunta ao loiro, corando levemente.

\- Claro! Pode deixar comigo.

Yuugi coça o queixo levemente, pois, elas sempre eram protetoras, sendo que ficava feliz ao ver que estavam começando a confiar nele, principalmente a albina.

Afinal, era um voto de confiança imenso.

Então, elas se despedem, deixando Yuugi e Jounouchi sozinhos, com o jovem de cabeça de estrela, exclamando animado:

\- Abriu uma lanchonete nova chamada Burger World! Dizem que o hambúrguer de lá é delicioso! – ele exclama, demasiadamente, empolgado.

Jounouchi ri levemente e depois fala, com um imenso sorriso no rosto:

\- Você gosta mesmo de hambúrguer, hein?

\- Claro! – o jovem consente, sorrindo brilhantemente.

\- Combinado! Vamos para o Burguer World! – o loiro exclama com o braço para cima, animado.

\- Yes! – o adolescente de cabelos tricolores ergue os dois braços com animação.

Então, eles saem do colégio em direção ao estabelecimento, enquanto conversam assuntos diversos e ao chegarem na entrada do estabelecimento, surge uma garçonete de cabelos ruivos que exclamava animada:

\- Sejam bem-vindos! Vocês querem uma mesa para dois? Acompanhem-me, por favor!

\- Claro.

\- Com certeza.

Nisso, eles a seguem, sendo que na linha do tempo original, eles teriam seguido Anzu até o local e acabariam recepcionados por ela.

Então, eles são levados até uma mesa, sendo que próximo deles, no lado direito, havia uma família com duas crianças pequenas que não possuíam mais do que sete anos e em outra mesa, no lado esquerdo deles, se encontrava um grupo de garotas da mesma idade de Jounouchi e Yuugi.

Elas conversavam de forma estridente, enquanto riam, com a morena de olhos azuis, comentando:

\- Eu fico feliz de termos conseguido vir para essa lanchonete com drive thru. Eu ouvi falarem muito bem desse lugar. Os meus pais são meio neuróticos com a segurança, depois daquele incidente de quase dez anos, atrás, quando se mudaram para a cidade vizinha. Eu iria morar nessa cidade, se aquela explosão misteriosa não tivesse acontecido.

\- De fato, ainda é um mistério. Você tem alguma suposição, Anzu-chan? – uma das garotas pergunta.

\- Nenhuma. Acho que ninguém tem uma explicação plausível. Afinal, ninguém consegue explicar como ocorreu aquela explosão imensa, o que torna tudo ainda mais bizarro.

\- Sim. Inclusive, isso gerou algumas lendas urbanas.

\- Bem, era o esperado, considerando que é o maior mistério de Dominó.

\- Mudando de assunto, o que acharam do novo professor?

\- Ele é tão quente!

\- Põe quente nisso! É uma pena que ele é casado. – uma loira comenta desanimada, tomando um corpo de suco.

\- Você não namorou no mês passado com aquele músico, Anzu-chan?

\- Sim. Mas era um fracassado. Eu pensei que ele seria famoso. Mas, no final, foi uma decepção.

\- Você não dá sorte, Anzu.

\- Se bem, que não conseguiríamos competir com a poderosa Anzu Mazaki (Téa Gardner). Você sempre consegue pegar os mais bonitos, pois, os homens não conseguem resistir a você. – uma das garotas fala com um leve ciúme em sua voz, olhando para a jovem de olhos azuis e cabelos castanhos, para depois, suspirar, olhando para as outras amigas – Nunca conseguiremos competir com a Anzu-chan, meninas.

A morena sorri arrogantemente e fala:

\- De fato, eu sempre consegui seduzir quem eu desejava. Afinal, também posso seduzi-los com a dança. No caso, uma dança suja para provocá-los em todos os níveis. Quem sabe, não consiga um homem interessante. Esse professor é interessante. Eu posso tentar. Até agora, não encontrei nenhum homem que resistisse ao meu charme. Tudo começa com a segunda cabeça deles, a de baixo. É simples pegar a cabeça de cima, depois.

Nisso, todas gargalham, até que uma delas comenta, após tomar um pouco do seu suco:

\- Mesmo que ele não fosse casado, seria inacessível. Ele não parece ser do tipo que arriscaria seu emprego por uma aluna. – outra comenta – Eu tenho as minhas dúvidas se a sua sedução funcionaria, Anzu-chan.

\- Por acaso, duvida das minhas capacidades de sedução? Fiz muitos homens caírem de joelhos – Anzu comenta arrogantemente – É fácil demais seduzir um homem e eu sou bem experiente nisso.

\- Nós sabemos. Mesmo assim, eu duvido que você consiga seduzir esse professor – outra fala sorrindo.

\- Eu aceito o desafio!

As outras abanam a cabeça para os lados, sorrindo, com uma delas comentando:

\- Podemos fazer uma aposta.

\- O que temos para apostar? Eu acredito que ela conseguirá seduzi-lo.

\- Idem.

\- Bem, eu acho que não.

\- Acho melhor rever o seu julgamento. Afinal, nós a conhecemos a mais tempo do que você e vimos como ela consegue conquistar um homem. Eu duvido que exista algum homem que consiga resistir ao charme e sedução da Anzu-chan.

\- Idem.

\- Eu também.

\- Com certeza.

A jovem que se encontrava parcialmente descrente no êxito da morena decide rever a sua decisão e fala:

\- Bem, vendo a convicção de vocês, eu acho que ela conseguirá seduzi-lo.

\- Uma escolha sábia.

\- Isso mesmo.

\- Fez bem.

\- Podemos fazer uma aposta envolvendo quando tempo irá demorar para o professor cair na sedução da Anzu-chan.

\- Por mim, podem apostar meninas. Eu não vou falhar. – a morena fala, sorrindo imensamente.

Próximo dali, Jounouchi e Yuugi olhavam para a mesa das garotas, sendo que o loiro comenta com uma careta no rosto:

\- Ela não parece ser nada de mais. Não compreendo como ela pode seduzir alguém. Já vi mulheres mais bonitas do que ela. Além disso, ela parece uma vadia. Nem todos os homens operam nesse nível básico.

\- Vai saber – o jovem de orbes ametistas dá de ombros – Afinal, eu concordo com você. Talvez seja por causa dessa tal "dança suja" que ela fala. Eu não sabia que uma dança podia ser suja.

Yuugi fala o final de forma inocente, enquanto percebia que no íntimo, não sentia muita atração pelas mulheres.

Claro, prestava atenção nelas, porém, tinha a estranha sensação que como era um homem, deveria sentir ainda mais atração e que os sentimentos eram mornos na melhor das hipóteses e que o prazer que havia sentido ao ver aquele filme pervertido que o loiro emprestou, não pareceu tão intenso quanto o que leu em muitos lugares, escondido do seu avô, enquanto que costumava prestar uma atenção considerável aos corpos de homens, principalmente aqueles que possuíam vozes em um barítono profundo e com uma boa constituição física, fazendo-o questionar se ele era bissexual ou não.

Mesmo assim, preferia não expressar as suas suposições, pois, havia feito um amigo e não queria que ele o achasse estranho.

Afinal, era implícito o quanto o loiro adorava mulheres ao contrário dele.

Então, eles voltam a conversar, enquanto esperavam os seus pedidos, sendo que Jounouchi estava surpreso com a inocência do seu amigo, pois, ele sabia o que era uma dança suja, enquanto que o jovem de orbes ametistas não fazia ideia do que era com Katsuya ponderando se devia explicar ou não, até que decide não explicar.

Na saída da floresta que o fugitivo havia percorrido em sua fuga, ele se encontrava arfante e chegou a se apoiar em uma árvore, enquanto falava consigo mesmo, ainda empunhando o revólver que roubou do policial morto:

\- Maldição... Estou morrendo de sede. Não aguento mais. Quero fumar e tomar vários _"gorós"_ até não aguentar mais!


	42. Revelando a verdadeira natureza

**Notas da Autora**

O fugitivo encontra...

Ele acaba...

Uma morena de olhos azuis revela a sua verdadeira natureza...

Yo!

Eu criei, recentemente, uma conta no Archive of Our Own. O meu nick é: Yukiko_Tsukishiro.

Caso desejem ver as capas que eu coloco em todos os capítulos, basta acessarem o Archive of Our Own, Social spirits, Nyah!Fanfiction ou Wattpad.

Tenham uma boa leitura.

**Capítulo 42 - Revelando a verdadeira natureza**

Conforme olhava para os lados, ele acaba avistando o Burguer World que estava próximo dele e exclama:

\- Legal! Tem um drive-in bem ali! "Show de bola"! Eu estou com muita sorte! Lá encontrarei tudo o que eu quero!

Ele desce o pequeno morro, cuidadosamente, ocultando a arma atrás das costas e enquanto uma atendente do lugar se dirigia até ele, Anzu havia se levantando da mesa, junto das suas amigas, após pagarem a conta.

Elas caminham até a porta e a morena acaba chocando o seu ombro no do bandido, sendo que ao olhar para o lado, avista as roupas simples dele, não as associando a de um presidiário em um primeiro momento.

Então, a adolescente torce o nariz, falando com uma voz esnobe e igualmente arrogante:

\- Como você ousa tocar em mim, seu maltrapilho! Ponha-se no seu lugar! Ademais, esse lugar não é para alguém de sua "laia"! – ela exclamava, enquanto as amigas dela riam abafado em suas mãos.

O fugitivo fica irado e decide mudar alguns dos seus planos em virtude do tratamento que recebeu da morena.

Portanto, em vez de render a atendente que se aproximava sorridente dele, o bandido decidiu que colocaria sobre a mira da sua arma, a garota que o tratou como escória, decidindo que iria se divertir com ela para aumentar o sofrimento dela.

Então, surpreendendo todos, o homem puxa a morena bruscamente para ele, tampando a boca dela, enquanto apontava a arma para a cabeça de Anzu, fazendo as amigas dela se agacharem, aterrorizadas, com o bandido exclamando ao mesmo tempo em que engatilhava a arma:

\- Aí! Todo mundo "pianinho"! Se alguém gritar, a garota vai amanhecer com a boca cheia de formiga!

Alguns acabaram gritando de medo ao verem a arma, enquanto que outras pessoas o reconheceram pelo noticiário que viram naquela manhã sobre o fugitivo da cadeia de Dominó, com o apresentador falando que ele estava armado, além de ser perigoso, pois, era um condenado a morte:

\- É o bandido que fugiu da prisão nessa madrugada!

Ele pega a arma e aponta para as pessoas no salão e no balcão, exclamando em tom de ameaça:

\- Mandei todos calarem a boca! Vocês devem ficar naquele canto! Vamos logo!

O marginal movimenta a arma para o lado, apontando para um local dentro do salão, fazendo todos se levantarem e se aglomerarem na direção que o bandido apontou, sendo que ele procurou render os funcionários que estavam no balcão.

Então, o meliante volta a apontar a arma para a garota rendida em um dos seus braços, olhando intensamente para a morena, fazendo-a sentir um calafrio ao ver o olhar de luxúria dele para ela:

\- Originalmente, eu não queria "embaçar" por aqui. Minha intenção era "encher a pança e vazar da área". Mas, considerando que estou na "seca" por tanto tempo, creio que poderei me divertir com você. Não da forma que preciso, mas, poderemos ter alguns momentos. Seu corpo é muito bom e faz tempo que não toco em uma mulher.

Ela nega com a cabeça, sendo evidente o desespero em seu semblante, apesar de começar a sentir prazer pelo fato de estar rendida, com o bandido falando, enquanto exibia um sorriso de escárnio em seu rosto:

\- Agradeça a sua grande boca por isso e considerando o nojo que você sente por mim, terei muito prazer em fazê-la se enojar ainda mais!

As crianças não compreendiam o que o bandido falava, sendo que os outros compreenderam o teor, enquanto que os pais oravam para que ambos conseguissem evitar que os seus filhos vissem e ouvissem algo inapropriado para a idade deles.

O fugitivo fala ao mostrar em uma de suas mãos, um lenço que encontrou em uma das mesas:

\- Tampe os olhos com este lenço. Quando as pessoas ficam cegas, o terror aumenta e não conseguem falar nada. Sabia que é por isso que os condenados a morte são vendados? Aliais, eu também sou um condenado a morte – ele dá uma risadinha - Se bem, que no seu caso, também a fará ficar impotente, enquanto estou molestando você.

Então, após ela colocar a venda sobre ameaça de levar um tiro quando o cano da arma foi encostado em sua bochecha, juntamente com o fato de saber que ele é um condenado a morte, tornando-o uma ameaça ainda maior, o fugitivo ordena, lambendo os lábios:

\- Tire as suas roupas, vagabunda!

Ela nega com a cabeça, corando, lutando contra o que o seu corpo começava a ansiar, até que ele a puxa pelos cabelos, fazendo-a gritar levemente ao mesmo tempo em que encostava o cano da arma nela, com a morena procurando conter um calafrio de prazer por estar submetida ao bandido, sendo que não pode impedir da sua vagina ficar úmida quando foi tratada asperamente:

\- É bom tirar a roupa, senão quiser uma bala em seu rosto. Eu tenho várias opções de reféns! Agora, tire a roupa, vadia!

Sem escolha, tanto pela ameaça, quanto pelo que o seu corpo ansiava, ainda mais ao sentir a dureza dele contra uma de suas coxas, enviando calafrios prazerosos nela, ela tira a roupa lentamente, sentindo a sua vulva começando a ficar umedecida, sendo que ele fica impaciente quando encosta o cano novamente nela, com Anzu procurando sufocar o leve gemido de prazer que queria brotar em seus lábios, enquanto lutava arduamente para que não esfregasse as pernas uma na outra:

\- Quer me testar?

\- Não. – ela fala em um murmúrio, conseguindo conter o final de um gemido de prazer.

\- Pare de enrolação e tire logo!

Nisso, ela tira toda a roupa e tenta cobrir as suas partes íntimas, quando a arma é encostada novamente, com ele falando em seu ouvido:

\- Quem disse que eu autorizei você a se cobrir? Agora, afaste as mãos! Quero admirar seu corpo e tocá-lo sem restrições. O que eu não faria por uma boa "foda" agora. Mas, isso demandaria tempo. Portanto, agradeça as suas divindades por isso. Apenas vou molestá-la e depois, você fará um boquete!

Então, ela é arrastada até uma mesa, sendo obrigada a sentar no lado dele, para depois, o bandido falar, sendo que rasga uma parte de sua roupa para prender os punhos dela atrás do corpo, começando a passar a mão em seu corpo, com a jovem se contorcendo em um misto de prazer irrefreável:

\- Agora... Alguém vai ter que me trazer tudo que eu pedir, enquanto me divirto com ela! Vocês entenderam? – nisso, ele olha para as pessoas e avista Yuugi, que estava assustado – Você, baixinho, com cara de covarde! É você mesmo!

Mutou se encontrava chocado ao ser escolhido, enquanto que o loiro estava apavorado por seu amigo, exclamando:

\- Yuugi!

\- Todos os outros fiquem de bruços no chão e com os olhos fechados! Se alguém se mexer, eu "tasco chumbo" na garota!

Todos fazem o que ele mandou, com o mesmo ordenando ao jovem:

\- Eu quero uma bebida e depois, um cigarro Lucky Stripe! É uma marca boa para um cara sortudo como eu!

Mesmo com medo, o jovem de cabelos tricolores consegue se mexer e se afasta para buscar o que ele pediu, enquanto o bandido havia chegado à feminilidade de Anzu, a masturbando vigorosamente, com a jovem mordendo os lábios para que não saísse qualquer som, para depois, o bandido retirar os seus dedos, percebendo que estavam ensopados, fazendo-o comentar com um imenso sorriso no rosto, ainda mais ao ver a essência dela escorrendo pelas pernas, indicando que antes de masturba-la, ela já estava excitada:

\- Pelo que vejo, é uma "putinha" de coração. Nunca vi uma mulher se excitar tão rápido.

\- Eu não estou excitada. – ela fala em um murmúrio, negando o que era óbvio, por mais que soubesse que era mentira, pois, mesmo naquela situação, ela sentia prazer.

\- Seu corpo é bem sincero... Você ama ser "fodida". Acho que posso levá-la comigo para "fodemos" em algum lugar. – ele comenta, fazendo ministrações mais vigorosas, fazendo-a arfar ao ponto de não conseguir mais conter os seus gemidos, acabando por gozar na mão dele com um grito lânguido escapando dos seus lábios.

O fugitivo libera o seu falo túrgido da restrição extremamente dolorosa da calça e força a cabeça da morena para o seu pênis, com Anzu buscando controlar o arrepio de prazer que sentiu quando as suas bochechas foram escovadas pelo membro do mesmo, não conseguindo impedir a sua mente de imaginá-la sendo penetrada brutalmente e fortemente em um êxtase de dor e de prazer indescritível.

Em virtude dessa breve imaginação, ela morde os lábios para conter mais um gemido lânguido de prazer, enquanto a essência dela começava a escorrer para o chão ao mesmo tempo em que se contorcia de desejo.

\- Agora, seja uma boa "puta" e "chupe o meu pau"!

\- Não. – ela tenta se afastar, embora sentisse prazer em sua espinha por estar subjugada e a mercê do bandido, pois, não queria que as suas amigas soubessem o quanto ela amava fazer sexo.

O bandido coloca o cano da arma na cabeça dela, perguntando com uma voz rouca de prazer:

\- Quer "levar chumbo, vadia"? Não pense que por ser uma "puta" tão gostosa, vai escapar de levar um tiro. É bom fazer certo. Se usar os dentes, eu vou "estourar os seus miolos". Compreendeu?

Ela consente e abocanha o membro dele, começando as ministrações, enquanto controlava a sua excitação, com a sua essência pingando na parte interna das suas coxas, acabando por ser animar em chupá-lo, inclusive, mergulhando o pênis dele profundamente em sua garganta, o envolvendo por completo por ser experiente, com ele comentando extasiado dentre gemidos roucos de prazer:

\- É mesmo uma "putinha" gostosa. Você é um achado, "vadia". Adora ser tratada como uma prostituta, apesar de parecer uma dama na sociedade.

Então, Yuugi retorna com uma bandeja e os pedidos, incluindo um isqueiro, enquanto o bandido entrava na boca da garota ao gozar, com a adolescente bebendo com perfeição, enquanto o homem gemia roucamente de prazer, para depois, comentar:

\- Você sabe "chupar um pau, vadia" e vejo que engoliu com perfeição! Acho que vou agradecê-la com prazer.

O bandido pegou a arma e enfiou abruptamente o cano na vagina da morena por trás, pois, ela havia se curvado, após se ajoelhar no banco comprido para chupá-lo e como estava tomada pelo prazer, acaba gozando com o choque frio do metal em sua cavidade quente e encharcada, fazendo assim a sua essência se espalhar no banco e no chão, formando uma poça, enquanto dava um grito sôfrego de prazer, sentindo as ondas de prazer se chocar dentro do seu corpo.

Os pais haviam abafado os ouvidos dos seus filhos para que não ouvissem o que acontecia, enquanto pressionava o rosto deles em seu peito, conforme o mantinham embaixo deles, visando bloquear qualquer visão deles da cena que acontecia próxima deles.

Porém, sem a audição e sem ver o que estava acontecendo, as crianças começaram a ficar apavoradas, mesmo nos braços dos genitores, fazendo com que começassem a chorar de medo, com as lágrimas aumentando gradativamente, apesar dos esforços inúteis dos pais de acalmar os seus filhos, temendo uma reação do bandido.

O presidiário fica irritado com o choro que estava começando a atrapalhar o seu prazer e passa a apontar a arma para as crianças, fazendo os pais chorarem e implorarem por clemência, enquanto o criminoso falava com raiva em seu semblante:

\- Estou farto desse choro! Vou silenciar esses "merdinhas", agora!


	43. Revés da sorte

**Notas da Autora**

Atemu consegue...

O Faraó decide...

Yukiko consegue...

**Capítulo 43 - Revés da sorte**

Então, quando as crianças são ameaçadas pelo bandido, a parte inconsciente do jovem que lutava contra a influência de Atemu, recua e para de lutar, com o espirito conseguindo subjugar o seu amado, fazendo-o adormecer na câmara da alma dele, enquanto assumia o controle do corpo, sabendo que a visão das crianças sendo ameaçadas fez Yuugi aceitar, inconscientemente, o controle para salvá-las.

O Faraó comenta consigo mesmo em pensamento, enquanto o medo havia sido banido daquele corpo e substituído pela fúria por ele ameaçar aquele que amava e as crianças, ao mesmo tempo em que era tomado pela sua usual autoconfiança inabalável:

"Como ousa ameaçar aquele que eu amo e duas crianças inocentes? Você teve muito azar de me escolher, fugitivo."

Ele não comenta da garota, pois, notou os gestos lânguidos da morena e que ela estava apreciando o tratamento, fazendo-o revirar os olhos, sendo que se recorda da conversa que o seu amado ouviu da mesa dela e das outras amigas da garota, confirmando o fato de que era uma vadia.

Todos que estavam naquele local, desconheciam o fato de que havia uma meia dragoa das neves sagrada próxima de Yuugi e que usou a sua magia para ficar invisível e imperceptível para todos, observando os acontecimentos com atenção, sendo que Yukiko agradecia pelo fato do acidente ter trazido algo de bom. Nesse caso, a ausência de Anzu da vida do jovem, embora acreditasse que isso não duraria muito quando Mutou fosse famoso ao se consagrar como Rei dos Duelistas, considerando o caráter da morena de buscar famosos.

O motivo da albina se encontrar no local, além da óbvia preocupação daquele que via como um filho querido, mesmo sabendo do desfecho daquela situação, era para conseguir aquela presa ao pensar em uma forma de pegá-lo para si, visando ter um brinquedo novo para torturar, sem alterar os acontecimentos, pois, a seu ver, o criminoso merecia muito mais pelos crimes brutais que cometeu e que somente ela, Yukiko, conseguiria puni-lo adequadamente.

Inclusive, havia criado um clone mágico dela para acompanhar Kisara e Nuru, permitindo assim que ela pudesse vir até o Burguer World.

A meia dragoa observava Atemu enviando discretamente pelo chão a sua magia em direção as crianças, juntamente com o poder do Sennen Pazuru e quando o poder mágico chega aos pequenos, sem que ninguém percebesse, com exceção da albina, a magia invisível aos olhos humanos comuns envolve os infantes como se fosse um cobertor, fazendo com que adormecessem profundamente para que parassem de chorar, antes que o bandido atirasse neles para descarregar a sua raiva pelo choro.

Após ter êxito no seu plano de salvá-los ao observar o bandido recuando com a arma, não visando mais as crianças adormecidas nos braços dos seus genitores, ele caminha até onde o marginal se encontrava e deposita os itens na mesa, para depois, sentar no outro lado, de frente para o meliante, falando com a sua voz barítono, enquanto exibia uma pose de autoconfiança imperturbável:

\- Aqui está o seu pedido.

O fugitivo fica irado pela ousadia e exclama, apontando a arma para o Faraó:

\- Quem disse que era para você se sentar?!

Sem demonstrar qualquer medo, mesmo com a arma apontada para ele, Atemu sorri de canto e fala, apontando de forma casual o dedo indicador para o bandido, após, escolher o jogo ideal para o fugitivo:

\- Ora... eu pensei que você poderia querer se divertir um pouco, além de usar o corpo dessa garota para relaxar, após o choro das crianças. Além disso, o que desejo propor a você não irá atrapalhar as suas atividades com ela, pois, é bem simples. Se você não for um covarde, não aceitaria fazer um jogo comigo?

A morena ouve a voz barítono profundo e sente um arrepio de prazer ao ponto de se contorcer levemente, considerando o dono daquela voz como "quente" para os seus padrões pela voz máscula e profunda que ouviu.

\- Um jogo?! – o fugitivo fala, sendo evidente a surpresa em seu rosto.

"O que aconteceu com aquele jeito covarde dele? Além disso, eu acho que o rosto não era tão anguloso e os seus olhos não eram estreitos. Eram grandes e expressivos. Ademais, eu posso jurar que não havia algumas mechas da franja loira erguida contra a cabeça. Além disso, a sua altura parece um pouco diferente... – o bandido espana esses pensamentos da sua mente ao perceber o quanto eram surreais – Eu não acredito que pensei nessas besteiras! Ninguém muda a constituição física de uma hora para a outra. Isso é impossível."

Após pegar o maço de cigarros e tirar um dos cigarros com os lábios, enquanto sorria, ele fala:

\- Um jogo, é? Você me deixou muito interessado.

\- Só que quem perder este jogo pode morrer. – o espírito completa.

\- Gostei. E como é esse jogo? – ele pergunta, enquanto pegava a bebida e começava a virar no copo, mantendo a arma apontada para Atemu com a outra mão.

Enquanto isso, o bandido comenta em pensamento, após rir mentalmente:

"Que moleque idiota. Será que acha que o meu "canhão" é de brinquedo? Uma puxada no gatilho e "bye-bye" idiota!"

Enquanto isso, não muito longe da mesa, em um canto afastado junto dos outros reféns, Jounouchi estava preocupado com o seu amigo e o motivo de não conseguir ver o que acontecia era por causa de um rapaz obeso que estava agachado na frente dele e cujas nádegas avantajadas tampava a visão do loiro que ouvia o homem na sua frente implorar a qualquer divindade:

\- Socorro. Eu juro que não comerei além da conta.

"Esse gordo não me deixa enxergar nada! Mas está quieto demais! O que está acontecendo lá?"

Então, o loiro tentar erguer discretamente a cabeça para ver algo, mas, não consegue, sendo que exclama o nome do seu amigo em pensamento por estar preocupado com ele:

"Yuugi!"

De volta à mesa onde está o meliante, o mesmo está virando lentamente a bebida no copo por estar prestando mais atenção à pessoa que estava na frente dele.

\- Então, escute as regras.

\- Estou ouvindo.

\- Nós estamos aqui, sentados um na frente do outro e vamos nos impor um limite – ele fala, estendendo ambas as mãos na sua frente – O limite é o seguinte. Só podemos mexer um dedo de nossas mãos. Cada um pode escolher o dedo que deseja mexer. Que dedo você escolhe?

O Faraó perguntou, embora soubesse a resposta do fugitivo a sua frente e de fato, após o bandido dar uma risadinha, ele fala, sorrindo cruelmente:

\- Nesse caso, eu escolho este dedo indicador aqui – ele fala, esticando o dedo indicador, o afastando temporariamente do gatilho da arma – É o único dedo que eu preciso para "estourar os seus miolos"!

Atemu ergue o polegar direito e fala:

\- Ok. Eu escolho este dedão aqui.

O homem ri em pensamento, enquanto pensava consigo mesmo:

"Esse moleque é idiota. O que pode fazer com apenas um dedo? Mas eu acabo com ele em um instante."

\- Depois que o jogo começar, você pode fazer o que quiser. Inclusive, puxar o gatilho. Vamos lá – o Faraó falava, enquanto sorria – É hora do duelo!

O fugitivo gargalha, apontando a arma para o espírito, enquanto exclamava com o cigarro ainda apagado na boca:

\- Vou acabar com o jogo agora!

Sem se alarmar, Atemu pega o isqueiro e abre com o polegar, usando o mesmo dedo para fazer surgir uma chama, sendo que este gesto detém o bandido, que fala:

\- Eu tinha me esquecido do isqueiro. Fiquei o tempo todo sem poder fumar no "xilindró". Vou deixar você ascender o meu cigarro e depois, eu te mato!

O Faraó estende a mão e ascende o cigarro, sendo que a chama ainda está acessa, enquanto colocava o objeto em cima da mão que virava a bebida no copo, fazendo o meliante ficar confuso, inicialmente, enquanto Atemu falava com um sorriso de vitória:

\- Pode ficar com esse isqueiro. Leve-o com você ao outro mundo.

\- Hein? – ele percebe as implicações de ter o isqueiro em cima da mão que virava a bebida - O quê?!

Ele começa a fumar desesperadamente, enquanto era tomado pelo desespero, pensando consigo mesmo em meio ao terror que vivenciava ao perceber que estava em uma armadilha mortal e sem escapatória:

"Não posso me mexer! Se o isqueiro cair, a bebida vai pegar fogo e eu vou virar uma tocha humana!"

\- Experimente puxar o gatilho. O isqueiro cairá com certeza. Aliais, essa bebida é vodca russa com noventa por cento de álcool.

Atemu olha para a morena e suspira, decidindo tirá-la do local, pois, já bastava o fato do seu amado tomar conhecimento da morte do bandido. Adicionar a morte da garota à contagem dos corpos faria Yuugi ficar demasiadamente triste e ele não desejava isso, bastando o fato dele ficar entristecido pela morte do bandido, pois, por mais cruel que o meliante fosse o seu amado nunca ficaria feliz com a morte de alguém por causa do seu coração puro e cristalino.

Portanto, o Faraó a pega pelo pulso, afastando-a do fugitivo, enquanto a bebida transbordava no colo do criminoso, o encharcando, com o mesmo se encontrando desesperado, acabando por soltar o cigarro aceso da boca ao abri-la levemente, para depois, ser tomado pelas chamas, enquanto gritava de agonia.

Enquanto as chamas irrompiam no corpo do meliante, Yukiko usou a sua magia para substitui-lo por um clone, enquanto o curava, colocando-o em seguida para dormir, conforme o removia magicamente do local ao colocar ele em um compartimento mágico, para depois, poder torturá-lo à vontade.

Então, após ter conseguido o que desejava, ela fica no local, observando as chamas, decidindo que sairia após Yuugi sair do local.

Ao verem o fogo, as pessoas se levantam e correm do local, sendo que a morena tira a venda do olho ao mesmo tempo em que o loiro ia até Yuugi, que havia voltado ao controle do seu corpo, embora estivesse levemente desorientado, para depois, ser arrastado para fora por Jounouchi, pois, todos temiam que o incêndio se alastrasse no local.

Enquanto isso, Mazaki, que estava ansiosa para ver o dono da voz máscula e que havia pegado em sua mão, olha em volta e percebe que estava sozinha, com as últimas pessoas saindo do local.

Ao olhar para trás, observa o corpo do fugitivo sendo carbonizado e o forte cheiro de carne humana queimada chega as suas narinas, com as labaredas intensas a aterrorizando, fazendo-a sair correndo do local, ainda nua, enquanto que os bombeiros e policiais estavam chegando ao Burguer World, com o corpo de bombeiros se encontrando aliviado ao ver que as chamas se concentraram, apenas, no fugitivo, tornando fácil para eles a extinguirem, enquanto ficavam chocados ao verem uma adolescente nua correndo em direção à rua, gritando a plenos pulmões.

No local, como havia alguns repórteres filmando a cena, as câmeras filmaram a morena nua, correndo para fora do estabelecimento, com os seios balançando pela corrida e que foi transmitida em rede nacional, pois, eles estavam falando ao vivo do local, sendo que várias pessoas que se aglomerarem para verem os acontecimentos tiraram fotos, enquanto que outros filmaram Anzu correndo nua até que uma enfermeira consegue pegar a jovem, envolvendo um cobertor em torno dela, ficando aliviada ao ver que a adolescente não estava ferida.

Enquanto isso, as pessoas começaram a postar o vídeo e fotos da morena nua na internet, sendo que se tornaram virais em questão de minutos.

Nesse ínterim, longe do Burguer World, mais precisamente no aeroporto da cidade de Dominó, um homem com vestes que lembravam a dos países árabes, seguido de uma jovem com uma saia e padrão de roupa diferente e que destoava do homem ao seu lado, desembarcavam do avião, seguido os demais passageiros, sendo que as suas vestes e pele bronzeada se destacavam dentre eles.


	44. O mago e a aprendiza

**Notas da Autora**

No aeroporto de Dominó...

No local do Burguer World...

Yukiko se encontra...

Atemu fica...

Yo!

Eu desejo um Feliz Natal repleto de felicidade e saúde para vocês e as suas famílias.

Tenham uma boa leitura XDDD

**Capítulo 44 - O mago e a aprendiza**

O homem alto e bronzeado chamava ainda mais atenção pela tiara dourada que envolvia o cafia alvo e um oskh dourado formado por camadas de faixas douradas que cobria o tórax por baixo da manta, juntamente com a espécie de ombreira dourada por cima da túnica comprida que ia até o tornozelo, sendo que na cintura havia uma faixa azul com contornos dourados e pequenos pingentes de ouro, enquanto que os sapatos eram brancos com detalhes dourados. Em seu antebraço jazia uma faixa dourada e nos seus antebraços havia várias faixas douradas. Ele tinha cabelos castanhos curtos e olhos azuis escuros. Embaixo dos seus olhos, havia uma faixa delineadora feita com pó de khol.

Ao seu lado, uma garota exibia um vestido com gola em forma de cálice e na cor dourada com ombreiras curtas, sendo que na sua cabeça jazia uma espécie de chapéu diferente que possuíam alguns adornos dourados, cobrindo parcialmente os seus cabelos. A jovem usava sapato alvo nos seus pés, além de uma cinta dourada que contornava a sua cintura, juntamente com uma faixa estreita de ouro que circundava a ombreira do vestido, sendo que a bronzeada de orbes verdes e de cabelos ônix saltitava ao lado do seu sensei e pai, uma vez que ele a criou desde que ela era criança e tal como o homem ao seu lado, a jovem exibia embaixo dos seus olhos uma faixa delineadora feita com pó de khol.

Inclusive, o fato de verem um homem que usava roupas que lembravam as vestes árabes ao lado de uma jovem que não cobria o seu corpo por completo ao não usar vestes árabes femininas tradicionais em contraste com o homem ao seu lado, deixou todos os que viram a cena, estupefatos.

Ambos puxavam malas compridas, sendo que o homem alto se encontrava com um olhar pensativo.

Então, ele sai dos seus pensamentos com a voz da sua discípula de magia e filha adotiva, sendo que o homem era um mago experiente e igualmente poderoso:

\- O que o está preocupando, mestre Mahaado?

\- A magia que está circundando por essa cidade. Embora eu sinta que há uma segunda magia, cuja freqüência mágica é impossível de ser detectada, sendo que Shadi acredita que possa ser da mulher misteriosa e igualmente poderosa que ele encontrou há vários anos, atrás. Além disso, algo me impulsionou a vir até esse lugar. Por sorte, temos como nos manter com folga.

\- Sim. A senhora Ishizu conseguiu um bom trabalho de fachada para o senhor e que consiste de fiscalizar os artefatos egípcios expostos no museu de Dominó. Graças a isso, podemos ficar nesta cidade sem levantar suspeitas.

Ela sorri ao ver que o seu sensei corava quando ele comentou de Ishizu Ishitar, fazendo com que a bronzeada comentasse, enquanto sorria de canto:

\- Não devia ficar assim. Afinal, ela é a reencarnação da shinkan Isis, que o senhor amava e que não pode ficar junto dela no passado. Pelo menos, vocês receberam uma nova chance. Ademais, eu vi como ela olha para o senhor.

Mahaado coloca a mão fechada próxima a boca e pigarreia, para tentar dissipar o leve rubor em suas bochechas, para depois, falar:

\- Bem, temos uma missão. Não estamos aqui para falar de sentimentos.

\- Eu sei qual é. Devemos pesquisar sobre as emanações mágicas. Eu gostaria de saber quando o senhor Shadi virá para cá. Faz tempo que não vejo o Diiva e a Sere, assim como os outros.

\- A missão dele é outra. Ele está rastreando os Sennen Aitemu, sendo que também procura cuidar dos artefatos do antigo Egito. Além disso, os outros dois são jovens demais para acompanhá-lo. Eles estão cuidando dos mais novos.

\- Eu nunca compreendi o motivo dele ter dado o Sennengan para aquele homem.

\- Foi necessário. Aquele homem era o único capaz de... – ele para de falar ao perceber que iria revelar algo que a sua discípula não precisava saber.

Mana faz biquinho, após bufar as bochechas, falando:

\- O senhor é mal.

Ele pigarreia e após revirar os olhos, fala:

\- Quando você for adulta, nós conversaremos.

Ela bufa novamente, para depois segui-lo, sendo que o seu mau humor passa como mágica ao olhar com fascínio para a cidade no seu entorno, enquanto sentia a diferença de temperatura em comparação com o seu país natal, enquanto que Mahaado ignorava o ambiente a sua volta, conforme se concentrava em analisar o mapa do local, pois, havia sido alugada uma casa simples para que ambos pudessem se hospedar na cidade.

Após descobrir onde ficava a casa, ele chama um táxi e ambos partem dali, sendo que eles usavam magia para conversar na língua nativa daquele povo, conseguindo assim, compreender a língua japonesa.

Longe dali, no entorno do Burguer World, a albina ainda assistia os acontecimentos, após ter saído do local, sendo que estava infiltrada dentre a multidão que observava o estabelecimento comercial e não estava surpresa com a conduta de Anzu ao se recordar das conversas que ouviu dela com as amigas, assim como, quando estava com o criminoso, agindo como uma vadia devassa.

Afinal, na linha do tempo original, ela vivia perseguindo de forma obsessiva o dono da voz barítono profunda e ao descobrir a relação dele com Yuugi, passou a se concentrar em ver o dono da voz que a fazia tremer de prazer, acabando por usar os sentimentos equivocados que o jovem de orbes ametistas nutria por ela em virtude da errônea interpretação do seu coração, para se aproximar cada vez mais.

Inclusive, a morena perseguia o Faraó mesmo no colégio, fazendo questão de se aproximar ainda mais de Mutou e em virtude dessa aproximação crescente, os sentimentos errôneos que sentia por Anzu, julgando que a amava, sendo que era apenas um forte sentimento de amizade, somado ao fato dele ter sido solitário, acabando por intensificar ainda mais esse sentimento, que por sua vez, nublou a sua mente para o verdadeiro dono do seu coração e que não era Mazaki e sim, Atemu.

Dentre as várias tentativas de ver o espírito ao se aproximar de Yuugi, houve uma em que ela usou um chaveiro em forma de coração que reagia a outro do mesmo tipo e mesmo com a adolescente percebendo que o jovem havia interpretado erroneamente aquilo como um gesto de que ela gostava dele, sendo que na verdade, o interesse dela era o "outro Yuugi", Anzu não foi sincera, contando a verdade para ele e a sua omissão consciente, permitiu que Mutou continuasse achando que os seus sentimentos eram recíprocos por mais equivocados que fossem.

Yukiko havia assistido todas as tentativas da morena de ver o dono da voz que apreciava sem se importar com os sentimentos de Yuugi, pelo que pode detectar na linha do tempo original.

Outro acontecimento que irritou a albina foi o que ocorreu no parque de diversões onde a morena convidou o jovem de cabelos tricolores com segundas intenções, visando ver o "outro Yuugi" como ela chamava o dono da voz barítono, acabando por fazer o adolescente "submergir" ainda mais, por assim dizer, nos seus sentimentos equivocados por Mazaki e conforme as horas passavam, ela ficava desesperada por não ter conseguido vê-lo ainda, com exceção de um momento fugaz quando estavam sentados em uma cadeira de praia em torno da piscina.

Como a morena estava determinada a vê-lo, traçou um plano para que o "outro Yuugi" aparecesse e para poder colocá-lo em prática, a adolescente se afastou de Mutou ao usar a multidão que fugia do local em virtude de ter um terrorista no parque, acabando por se sujeitar voluntariamente ao perigo, apenas para fazer Atemu aparecer ao perceber que ele sempre surgia quando alguém se encontrava em perigo e ao ver que o seu plano foi um êxito, a morena ficou imensamente feliz.

Afinal, Anzu amava apenas o Faraó e demonstrou isso de forma mais explicita, quando Yuugi o derrotou na Batalha cerimonial, libertando a sua alma do Sennen Pazuru e permitindo que o Faraó partisse para o além, para depois, os Sennen Aitemu serem selados com o colapso da caverna, sendo que este ato do jovem acabou por fazer a morena se afastar, gradativamente, do adolescente por não concordar com o ato dele, pois, se despendesse dela, o Faraó ficaria para sempre preso no Sennen Pazuru para que ela pudesse sempre vê-lo.

Um dos atos da morena que Yukiko mais odiava foi o que ocorreu em uma noite na Ilha onde foi realizado o Duelist Kingdom, quando a morena se aproximou de Yuugi, que inicialmente, pensou que ela se aproximou para conversar com ele, fazendo-o ficar feliz ao julgar erroneamente que o amava, sendo que o jovem percebeu, depois, que a morena procurava pelo Mou hitori no boku e não por ele, pois, Mazaki queria conversar com o Faraó.

Em virtude desse fato, Mutou estava começando a despertar para o fato dela não amá-lo, enquanto se preparava para se recolher para dentro da sua mente, para que o espírito assumisse o seu corpo, quando ela o detém ao entrelaçar uma de suas mãos com a dele ao mesmo tempo em que sorria para o jovem.

Esse gesto, apenas "enterrou" ainda mais, por assim dizer, o jovem em seus sentimentos equivocados para com a morena, o prendendo de forma intensa ao julgamento errôneo do seu coração ao fazê-lo ter a ilusão de que Anzu o amava em vez de permitir que ele continuasse se libertando da ilusão para poder enxergar a verdade em seu coração.

Ou seja, o seu ato cancelou essa libertação ao mesmo tempo em que fortaleceu ainda mais a ilusão do amor que sentia por ela, prendendo o seu coração na mentira em vez de libertá-lo para a verdade.

Portanto, em virtude dos avanços da morena que intensificaram os sentimentos equivocados do adolescente, o mesmo passou a julgar erroneamente que o sentimento que sentia por Anzu era amor, sendo que na verdade, era de amizade influenciada pelo fato dela ser a sua única amiga por muito tempo, fazendo com que o jovem de orbes ametistas acabasse por suprimir inconscientemente quem ele realmente amava no fundo do seu coração, nesse caso, Atemu, enquanto que a aproximação dela para ver o Faraó, apenas fortalecia essa ilusão.

A albina condenava à morena, pois, Mazaki deveria ter sido honesta com o jovem de cabelos tricolores desde o início sobre quem ela realmente amava em vez de deixá-lo nutrir sentimentos errôneos e que nunca seriam recíprocos, sendo que não passavam, meramente, de uma ilusão e que era agravada pelos avanços da adolescente, focados apenas em ver o Faraó, acabando por intensificar estes sentimentos, julgando erroneamente que a morena tinha sentimentos por ele, sendo que na verdade, ela amava, apenas, Atemu.

Inclusive, mesmo após descobrir que ambos eram pessoas diferentes que dividiam um único corpo, a morena permitiu que o adolescente continuasse desenvolvendo sentimentos por ela, sendo que Anzu não era nenhuma idiota.

Afinal, era visível a qualquer um que o adolescente de cabelos tricolores nutria sentimentos intensos por ela por mais errôneos que fossem e que cada aproximação dela, fazia esse pretenso amor ficar cada vez mais intenso, acabando por nublar cada vez mais, a verdade irrevogável. O jovem havia confundido uma amizade intensa nascida pela presença dela em sua vida, juntamente com o fato dela defendê-lo, com amor, acabando por fazê-lo cego ao verdadeiro dono do seu coração e aquele que amava com toda a força, Atemu.

Ou seja, em vez de conversar amigavelmente com ele para dispersá-lo desses pensamentos errôneos, uma vez que a adolescente amava o dono da voz de barítono, Mazaki permitiu que o jovem de orbes ametistas grandes e expressivos continuasse nutrindo sentimentos por ela, que por sua vez, o usava para se aproximar ainda mais do Faraó.

Claro, com o tempo, Mutou percebeu a verdade, mas, perdeu vários meses em seu equívoco de sentimentos para com a morena. Se ela tivesse sido franca, desde o início, quando descobriu quem era o dono da voz barítono que ouviu no Burguer World, Yuugi veria mais cedo a verdade do seu coração e não, meses depois.

Inclusive, essa superação somente foi possível ao longo dos meses, graças ao fato de Yuugi e Atemu passarem a conviver juntos, após o adolescente tomar ciência de sua existência, passando a vivenciar várias situações, fazendo-o perceber quem ele realmente amava no fundo do seu coração, passando a compreender que confundiu o sentimento de amizade com amor.

Portanto, ao perceber a verdade em seu coração, de que ele amava o Faraó e não a morena, Mutou conseguiu escapar da ilusão que prendeu a si mesmo por não conhecer o seu próprio coração, somente o conhecendo nas últimas semanas.

Ou seja, o amor que sentia por Atemu o libertou dessa ilusão que colocou em si mesmo, com o jovem o amando cada vez mais.

De fato, no início, enquanto estava no hospital, se recuperando dos ferimentos que sofreu no incêndio do Black Clown, ocasionado acidentalmente pelo pai de Ryuji Otogi (Duke Devlin), desejou que o espírito ficasse para sempre com ele, não se importando de dar as suas memórias, uma vez que Atemu não possuía qualquer memória antes de conhecer o jovem e como o Faraó sentia o mesmo pelo adolescente, decidiu ficar para sempre com o seu amado, se sentindo confortável, por assim dizer, com a sua situação atual e que não se importaria de ficar assim para sempre.

Porém, conforme se passavam os dias, após a saída de Yuugi do hospital, com o mesmo refletindo sobre o seu desejo de ter o Faraó para sempre com ele, juntamente com as descobertas e acontecimentos durante o evento do Battle City, o adolescente começou a ponderar sobre o seu desejo inicial do espírito ficar sempre com ele.

Então, após profundas reflexões e guiando-se pelo seu coração cristalino, o jovem de orbes ametistas percebeu que estava sendo demasiadamente egoísta, pois, se ele amava Atemu, deveria fazer de tudo para que o Faraó descobrisse sobre as suas memórias perdidas, além de visar à libertação dele do Sennen Pazuru.

Portanto, por amor, Yuugi jurou a si mesmo que libertaria quem amava, mesmo que isso significasse o seu sofrimento e solidão.

Inclusive, com esse sentimento e determinação férrea em seu coração e mente oriunda do seu amor puro e intenso para com o espírito, ele lutou arduamente na Batalha cerimonial para derrotá-lo e assim, poder libertá-lo do Sennen Aitemu, permitindo que o Faraó seguisse para o além, readquirindo o seu corpo do passado, enquanto caminhava para os portões que foram abertos para se encontrar com os seus amigos e familiares do passado que o aguardavam ansiosamente no outro lado.

O que o jovem não sabia é que ele havia guardado tão profundamente os seus sentimentos por medo da reação de Atemu por julgar equivocadamente que o espírito amava Anzu, que o Faraó não conseguiu detectar o amor de Mutou por ele.

Por sua vez, o Faraó também pensava, erroneamente, que Yuugi apenas o via como amigo, uma vez que nas recordações dele do passado do seu anfitrião, ele havia visto os sentimentos para com Mazaki, sem saber que eram errôneos, juntamente com o fato dele não ver as memórias recentes do adolescente por não precisar mais fazer isso, uma vez que o jovem sabia sobre a existência do espírito, com o mesmo o acompanhando diariamente e por não ter mais necessidade de fazer isso, Atemu não descobriu os sentimentos verdadeiros do adolescente para com ele.

Portanto, o Faraó continuou achando que o jovem ainda amava Anzu e não desejando perdê-lo, também guardou o amor que sentia pelo seu amado anfitrião dentro do seu coração e de maneira profunda, mesmo após o desaparecimento do labirinto da sua alma quando descobrirem o seu nome.

Portanto, sem ambos saberem que o amor que sentiam um pelo outro era recíproco e que eles eram almas predestinadas, pois, o destino os uniu, Atemu prosseguiu para o além, enquanto Yuugi ficava no mundo terreno, olhando aquele que amava partir, sendo que o Faraó evitou olhar para trás.

Afinal, se o fizesse, não conseguiria partir por deixar metade do seu coração para trás, desconhecendo o fato de que levava metade do coração do jovem de orbes ametistas, com ambos os corações sofrendo pela separação.

Inclusive, o adolescente ficou deprimido por várias semanas e com muito custo, se ergueu, frente à preocupação crescente dos seus amigos, menos de Anzu, que havia se afastado gradativamente dele com o passar dos dias.

Mutou conseguiu se ergueu, embora fosse precariamente e passou a viver a sua vida, embora quem o conhecesse bem, soubesse que aquele sorriso não era verdadeiro, sendo que o jovem procurava mostrar uma face corajosa, assim como fez, enquanto estava no avião voltando para o Japão, após o Duelo Cerimonial, procurando manter essa máscara do seu "antigo eu" nos dias seguintes, por assim dizer, para que não vissem a tristeza, saudade e desolação que o tomava com a partida daquele que amava com toda a força do seu coração, sendo que era a sua alma gêmea.

A albina viu o quanto ele sofreu com a separação e a batalha diária que passava para não revelar a sua tristeza profunda, sendo que quando estava sozinho, o jovem sempre olhava para o horizonte com um olhar perdido, imerso na mais profunda dor e tristeza, assim como chorava em silêncio quase todas as noites na sua cama para não alarmar o seu amado avô, enquanto se recordava daquele que amou com toda a força do seu coração.

Quando ocorreram os eventos do Ryoushi Kyuubu, ele pode reencontrar Atemu mais uma vez.

Porém, achando que os seus sentimentos não eram recíprocos e desejando manter a face corajosa e feliz que ergueu nos últimos anos, por mais que sofresse por dentro, não permitiu que o Faraó descobrisse o seus sentimentos por ele, sendo o mesmo para Atemu, que julgava, erroneamente, que Yuugi estava com Anzu e que para não ver uma face enojada no seu amado, caso revelasse os seus verdadeiros sentimentos, ele preferiu ocultar o fato de que o amava com toda a força do seu coração, pois, desejava ter uma última visão do jovem sorrindo para ele, mantendo a sua máscara de felicidade por mais que sofresse, tal como o adolescente fazia, quando ficarem de frente um para o outro, enquanto o Faraó tocava no Sennen Pazuru para fazê-lo desaparecer daquele mundo, sendo plenamente ciente que ao fazer isso, não poderia ver o seu amado, novamente.

A albina sabia o quanto eles amavam um ao outro e o quanto sofreram com o afastamento, ocultando o seu amor com medo da reação e baseando-se em julgamentos errôneos de ambas as partes.

Yukiko decidiu que naquele universo, ela não permitiria que aquele que amava como um filho ficasse deprimido, sofrendo pelo resto da vida. A albina iria unir ambos ao pensar em uma forma de fazer isso, acreditando que a outra Yukiko iria compartilhar do mesmo sentimento, uma vez que também estava interferindo, de forma indireta, através dela.

Ela suspira ao perceber que era a vez de Yuugi, prestar o seu depoimento dos fatos com um policial, sendo que percebeu que Atemu influenciou nas memórias dele, criando a história de que o criminoso estava fumando, enquanto bebia, após sair de perto dele, depois de ter entregado o que ele ordenou, antes de voltar a ficar no chão e que em virtude desse fato, não viu o que ocorreu depois.

Como todos estavam olhando para o chão e se encontravam aterrorizados, com muitos murmurando a Deus que os poupassem, as pessoas não conseguiram ouvir com exatidão vozes diferentes, além dos gemidos altos de prazer da morena, fazendo com que a polícia julgasse que o bandido acabou colocando fogo em si mesmo pela vodca ter uma alta concentração de álcool e por estar fumando ao mesmo tempo, sendo que não seria impossível uma cinza fumegante cair do cigarro, enquanto ele virava no copo, acabando por provocar o intenso fogaréu que o consumiu, com eles achando que Anzu teve muita sorte de que alguém a puxou para longe quando o fogo começou, uma vez que estava vendada e incapaz de ver o que ocorria, além de ouvir apenas gritos e como ninguém mais ouviu uma voz diferente, a polícia julgou que ela estava devia estar em choque e que por isso, ouviu vozes, sendo que na verdade não tinha ninguém com o bandido.

Então, após a polícia terminar o seu relatório do ocorrido, o jovem foi liberado para voltar para casa, sendo que Jounouchi o acompanhava, com ambos conversando entre si sobre o ocorrido, para depois, avistarem Yukiko, Kisara e Nuru que corriam até eles, enquanto que Atemu ficava aliviado pela polícia ter encerrado o caso e liberado o seu amado.


	45. Ryoushi Kyuubu

**Notas da Autora**

Yukiko usa...

Os bandidos...

Yukiko comenta...

Jounouchi decide...

**Capítulo 45 - Ryoushi Kyuubu**

Quando a noite caiu, após se despedir dos seus amigos, a albina entrou em seu apartamento e fez um gesto com o punho ao esticá-lo lateralmente ao corpo, abrindo uma espécie de pequeno portal.

Então, ela coloca a mão dentro dele, buscando algo, para depois, retirá-la, enquanto segurava o Ryoushi Kyuubu (Quantum Cube).

A trinca que havia nele estava desaparecendo, graças ao fato da meia dragoa usar os seus poderes para restaurar o item e mesmo restando um pequeno vestígio, Yukiko sentia que era seguro usá-lo, pois, estaria usando a sua magia e não toda a magia do item, visando poupá-lo.

Afinal, apenas queria usar a sua habilidade de criar dimensões de acordo com o desejo do portador.

Então, a albina fecha os olhos e se concentra, fazendo surgir um brilho no entorno, irradiando a partir do objeto, enquanto criava o local que ansiava e após o mesmo está pronto, sendo que havia depositado uma pequena parte dos seus poderes no item, visando poupá-lo, ela é transportada para a dimensão privativa.

A meia dragoa abre os olhos e fica entusiasmada ao ver que conseguiu criar um calabouço repleto de ferramentas de tortura que idealizou, além de várias correntes e equipamentos, fazendo-a abrir um sorriso imenso, se sentindo como uma criança em uma loja repleta de brinquedos e confessava que estava ansiosa para experimentar tudo aquilo.

Yukiko faz outro movimento com o pulso e retira o fugitivo, ainda inconsciente, para depois, jogá-lo no chão, sendo que retorna a fazer os movimentos em seus pulsos, abrindo outro pequeno portal, após o anterior fechar.

Ela estende a mão e a retira em seguida, segurando uma espécie de semente, para depois, o portal fechar, enquanto ficava satisfeita ao se lembrar de ter conseguido algumas delas há alguns dias, atrás, quando tomou ciência da sua existência e mesmo que tivesse sido cansativo achar o povo que criava aquelas plantas, a busca compensou.

Afinal, era uma semente mágica de uma planta de um planeta bem longe da Terra e de outra dimensão, sendo que aquela semente gerava uma planta belíssima que fornecia frutos maravilhosos e igualmente saborosos.

Porém, se alguém daquela raça comesse a semente, ficaria saciado por vários dias e o motivo de não a comerem regularmente, limitando-se apenas aos frutos era por causa do gosto rançoso e igualmente amargo, sendo o oposto do sabor adocicado da fruta.

Segundo as pesquisas dela, com Yukiko testando em alguns ladrões que tentaram assaltar o dojo dos pais da Nuru e da Kisara, ela descobriu que quando um humano engolia aquela semente, ele não teria qualquer necessidade fisiológica, além de se sentir saciado e sem sede.

Inclusive, conforme analisava a magia gerada pela semente, acreditava que os efeitos durariam cem anos, antes do hospedeiro viesse a falecer, envelhecendo todos os anos que não envelheceu em vinte e quatro horas, sendo que ficaria vivo até o processo terminar, com a albina acreditando que seria uma dor imensurável.

A semente para ela era muito prática, pois, cuidaria de garantir os seus brinquedos vivos, com a albina precisando apenas curá-los, após brincar com eles, sendo que se lastimava de não ter descoberto sobre essa semente, antes.

A meia dragoa pega a semente e abre a boca do bandido, a jogando em direção a sua garganta, forçando-o a engolir, enquanto ficava feliz ao ver o semblante de tormento do mesmo pelo sabor pútrido e amargo, sendo que fica satisfeita ao ver a magia agindo, pois, a albina fez os seus olhos brilharem, permitindo assim enxergar a magia agindo desde o estômago para depois, irradiar para o resto do corpo.

Ao segurar o Ryoushi Kyuubu com a sua cauda ao envolvê-la envolta do item, permitiu que as suas mãos ficassem livres, com ela usando a sua magia na coluna cervical dele, o deixando paralisado, para depois, se concentrar na mente do meliante, visando evitar que enlouquecesse, além de ampliar o seu senso de dor, sendo que daria o mesmo pesadelo que deu para Ushio e os outros.

Então, após preparar tudo, estala os dedos na frente do criminoso que abre os olhos, ficando confuso em um primeiro momento, para depois, gritar, ou melhor, tentar gritar ao se recordar do fogo em sua pele, ficando demasiadamente assustado ao perceber que não conseguiria gritar, pois, a sua boca não abria, sendo que somente conseguia mexer os seus olhos, enquanto se sentia preso em seu próprio corpo, fazendo com que ficasse ainda mais aterrorizado.

Em um misto de terror e confusão, passa a olhar para os lados e seus olhos ficam esbugalhados ao ver a estranha mulher que tinha cabelos alvos e orelhas da mesma cor, só que felpudos, além de asas de penas brancas e olhos azuis como duas safiras, além da roupa felpuda ser na cor azul com gola e barra das mangas felpudas alvas, tendo uma joia azul por cima de um laço na altura da clavícula, possuindo além dos cabelos alvos compridos, duas mechas compridas que partiam das orelhas e que repousavam na frente do corpo, contendo uma presilha circular azul em cada uma delas.

Era um vestido azul e comprido que chegava três dedos abaixo do joelho, sendo a barra desta felpuda, assim como usava calças folgadas da mesma cor por baixo da espécie de vestido que tinha um manto, cujas bordas eram felpudas e que cobriam parte do tórax por cima da vestimenta, que por sua vez, era presa na cintura por uma espécie de cinto, coberto com uma faixa azul.

Inclusive, em um primeiro momento, ao ver as asas de penas, achou que era um anjo, embora não compreendesse o que um ser angelical iria querer com alguém como ele, até que fica aterrorizado ao ver o sorriso sádico e o brilho de sadismo nos orbes azuis como safira em contraste com a pele albina da mulher, além de ficar atemorizado com os caninos afiados e alvos que ela exibia ao abrir a sua boca de contorno delicado.

\- Vejo que acordou... Agora, eu posso me divertir! – ela exclama animada, como uma criança entusiasmada com um presente que desejava imensamente, enquanto o bandido ficava estarrecido ao ver uma cauda peluda alva com um porrete na ponta.

Após ver o semblante de terror dele, se deleitando com o pavor que demonstrava em seu semblante e pelo odor que liberava, ela fala, enquanto sorria:

\- Não precisa ficar triste, pois, você terá amigos para lhe fazer companhia. Mais tarde, irei apresentá-los. Eu prometo! – ela continua falando em um júbilo infantil que apenas o aterrorizou ainda mais, enquanto exibia o mais puro sadismo em sua face.

Então, a albina aproxima as suas mãos dele e ele fica aterrorizado ao ver garras afiadas em vez de unhas, com a meia dragoa falando:

\- Bem, vamos começar a brincadeira. Quanto mais cedo terminamos, mais rápido você conhecerá os seus amigos – o criminoso começou a julgar que estivesse no inferno, sendo que desejava se encolher, enquanto chorava de medo com o sorriso sádico no rosto dela, conforme se aproximou, com a mesma perguntando com um sorriso que não chegava aos olhos – Let´s play a game?

Após falar, ela se aproxima lentamente, visando deixá-lo ainda mais, aterrorizado, sabendo que a mente dele disparava em pensamentos aterrorizantes, sendo um pior que o outro, com Yukiko confessando que amava ver a expressão de puro terror e igual desespero em suas presas.

Ao chegar perto do meliante, que se encontrava atemorizado por não poder mexer nada com exceção dos seus olhos, além de não poder gritar, a meia dragoa começa a torturá-lo lentamente, arrancando o couro cabeludo, depois os dentes e em seguida, a pele, que eram arrancados gradativamente, com o bandido não conseguindo ficar inconsciente, enquanto que o seu senso de dor foi ampliado em três vezes, tornando-o ultrassensível, para depois, ter os seus ossos esmagados, com ela evitando pegar partes que seriam fatais, enquanto usava a sua neve azul para curá-lo, visando mantê-lo vivo.

A tortura durou várias horas, pois, ela fez de forma lenta, enquanto se divertia, curando-o totalmente, antes de fazê-lo ficar inconsciente.

Então, a albina toca na testa dele e usa, novamente, a sua magia para dar o mesmo pesadelo que deu aos outros e que seria extremamente vívido, consistindo da mesma tortura que fez, apenas modificando a parte dos ossos, pois, como era a mente, poderia quebrar todos os ossos, lentamente, sem se preocupar de serem pontos vitais, após os músculos serem arrancados de forma gradual, mantendo os seus órgãos, fazendo-o assistir tudo, para depois, ele ser curado, passando a ser estuprado no ânus e na boca por seres monstruosos com monstros no meio das pernas, fazendo-o sentir a dor lacerante de ser rasgado brutalmente, enquanto era estocado violentamente, com o pesadelo durando até que acordasse, sendo que se recordaria dele e mesmo temendo dormir, dormiria a força, garantindo a tortura e estupro noturno dentro da sua mente para o resto de sua vida, com este ciclo se repetindo todos os dias.

A albina tinha envolvido a si mesma em uma magia que circundava o seu corpo, protegendo-a do sangue, pois, não queria se sujar com o sangue imundo dele, para depois, limpar o sangue que jazia no local por prezar a limpeza ao concentrar a sua magia e estalar os dedos, fazendo sumir o sangue carmesim que havia impregnado o chão.

Então, ela faz um movimento para o lado com a sua outra mão, abrindo outro compartimento ao fazer surgir uma espécie de pequeno portal, tirando os dois bandidos que sofriam com os pesadelos.

Após retirá-los, com o pequeno portal fechando, para depois, desaparecer, a meia dragoa os posiciona um do lado do outro, presos na parede pelos punhos e tornozelos, enquanto que eles vivenciavam os seus pesadelos, pois, apesar de não se mexerem, a albina sabia que estavam vivendo o que colocou em suas mentes como forma de punição adicional.

Afinal, quando leu a mente deles, descobriu que eles pretendiam estuprá-las, após renderem a família ao atirar neles com silenciadores em regiões não fatais, sendo que também havia outros atos cruéis e igualmente perversos que praticaram com outras vitimas no passado.

Yukiko confessava que lamentava não poder ficar mais tempo, sendo que decidiu brincar com eles, durante uma parte da noite, quando estivesse aborrecida, enquanto pensava em formas de inovar as suas torturas, sabendo que eles sofreriam em seus pesadelos, sendo que ela os forçaria a dormirem presos em suas mentes, quando não estivesse os torturando.

Então, ela se retira do local, sendo que conseguia manter aquela pequena dimensão que criou através do Ryoushi Kyuubu, pois, como o estava restaurando com a sua magia, havia adquirido um vínculo com ele, garantindo que poderia manter aquela dimensão, mesmo de forma inconsciente, além de não precisar ficar segurando o objeto.

Após retornar ao apartamento, ela coloca o Ryoushi Kyuubu no compartimento destinado ao item, para em seguida, tomar um banho, antes de se deitar na cama para dormir.

Alguns dias, depois, Yuugi e Jounouchi estavam andando juntos até o colégio, enquanto que Yukiko, Kisara e Nuru haviam decidido passar em uma loja de roupas que ficava no caminho para trocar uma roupa que a albina comprou, com a meia dragoa arrastando as gêmeas junto dela para pedir conselhos sobre alguns modelos, fazendo com que os dois adolescentes continuassem o seu caminho, sendo que a meia dragoa fez isso de forma proposital, para que ambos andassem sozinhos em decorrência de um acontecimento durante o trajeto deles.

Quando viram o loiro pela manhã e notaram o machucado em seu rosto, perguntaram o que ocorreu.

Então, Jounouchi explicou que foi cercado por uma gangue de estudantes e apesar de levar um soco, ele disse que conseguiu "fazer um estrago", segundo as palavras dele, nos quatro que o cercaram, sendo que exibia orgulho no rosto quando contou que os nocauteou com os seus punhos.

Conforme andavam, Katsuya comenta, tocando o curativo em seu rosto, após suspirar:

\- Eu estou azarado nesses últimos dias.

\- Eu acho que é impressão sua, Jounouchi-kun.

Ambos detêm os seus passos abruptamente quando uma placa de metal com fusíveis de um poste de luz cai na frente de do loiro, os fazendo ficarem assustados, sendo que um funcionário que trabalhava no poste de luz ao lado deles, fala em um tom de culpa, enquanto estava no alto:

\- Eu peço desculpas. Vocês estão bem?

Katsuya exclama com as feições aterrorizadas, desde que o objeto caiu na frente deles e que por poucos centímetros, não os atingiu:

\- Eu estou falando que estou azarado!

"Pelo menos, nós tivemos sorte que não caiu em cima de nós." – o jovem de cabelos tricolores comenta em pensamento ao ver o quanto estiveram próximos de serem atingidos pelo objeto, passando a ver um lado positivo, mesmo naquela situação.

\- Ei! Tudo bem? – o funcionário da companhia de luz torna a perguntar.

\- Sim! Estamos bem! – o adolescente de orbes ametistas é o primeiro a se recuperar do susto, enquanto notava que o seu amigo continuava petrificado de medo.

Mais tarde, no intervalo, após Yukiko, Kisara e Nuru ficarem aliviadas ao saberem que Mutou estava bem, apesar do susto daquela manhã, a albina comenta, sendo que sabia que teria que agir em alguns momentos para que certos eventos ocorressem e este era um desses momentos, uma vez que na linha do tempo original, seria Anzu que iria fazer aquele comentário:

\- Vocês escutaram falar no Kokurano da sala A? Parece que ele está ficando bem popular.

\- Por acaso, é aquele rapaz metido que usa uma espécie de capuz e tem uma espécie de símbolo em uma faixa? – a morena pergunta com os braços cruzados em frente ao corpo, controlando o rubor que queria surgir em suas bochechas com a proximidade do loiro.

\- Bem, eu ouvi algumas garotas comentando sobre ele. No caso, aquelas que sentam próximas de mim. Dizem que ele é um médium. Mas, não sei se isso é verdade – a prateada comenta, ignorando o olhar inquietante de Seto na sua direção.

Então, quando olhou de volta, o mesmo desviou o olhar dela e passou a observar a tela do seu notebook, digitando freneticamente nas teclas, a ignorando, enquanto mostrava aborrecimento em sua face, sendo que a prateada tentava compreender porque o seu coração batia acelerado ao vê-lo, além de surgir borboletas em seu estômago frente à visão dele e quando Kaiba ficava olhando para ela com um olhar incompreensível para a adolescente.

Em relação à Kokurano, Nuru também tinha o mesmo pressentimento da irmã, sendo que elas haviam comentando sobre isso, um dia, ao vê-lo cercado pelas duas assistentes dele.

\- O quê?! Um garoto médium! – Jounouchi e Yuugi exclamam estupefatos.

\- Sim. Ele é da classe A. Parece que ele lê o futuro e geralmente acerta nas previsões que faz. Bem, foi o que eu ouvi. – a albina comenta.

\- Eu também ouvi sobre isso. – a prateada comenta, voltando a olhar para os seus amigos ao ver que Kaiba não voltou a olhar para ela.

\- Vocês não perceberam que as garotas somem no intervalo? É porque vão lá para ler a sorte, sendo que sempre voltam para a sala de aula, comentando sobre as previsões dele – a bronzeada comenta pensativa.

\- Bem... Eu não acredito nisso, se querem saber a minha opinião. – a albina falava, enquanto ajeitava o seu rabo de cavalo baixo, uma vez que alternava entre deixar seus cabelos soltos ou presos, enquanto deixava as duas mexas compridas que repousavam na frente do seu corpo, contendo uma presilha circular azul em cada uma delas.

\- Idem.

\- Eu também não acredito.

As gêmeas concordavam com a meia dragoa e por sua vez, as três perceberam que o loiro não concordava, enquanto que o jovem de cabelos tricolores parecia concordar com elas.

\- Eu vou pedir para ele ler a minha sorte! – o loiro exclama com um brilho nos olhos, fazendo os seus amigos ficarem com uma gota.

Então, ele segura a mão de Yuugi e da bronzeada, sendo que esta corava intensamente pelo toque, enquanto ambos são puxados por um Katsuya empolgado, com a albina e a prateada correndo atrás deles, enquanto o mesmo exclamava com animação:

\- Vamos lá, Yuugi, Nuru-chan, Kisara-chan e Yukiko-chan!

Elas notaram o sufixo "-chan" em seus nomes, mas, não se incomodaram.

Enquanto isso, Atemu, que se encontrava na sua própria câmara, sentando em uma espécie de trono, massageava as suas têmporas por estar preocupado com o incidente daquela manhã e ao ver o seu amado ser puxado pelo loiro, ele ficou com um leve ciúme, apesar de Jounouchi não demonstrar nenhum interesse amoroso no jovem, confirmando a preferência dele por garotas, conforme se recordava de algumas das conversas de ambos, para depois, ficar preocupado, pois, tinha um mau pressentimento sobre o tal médium, sendo esta sensação oriunda de sua magia, além de sentir que tinha muita experiência em julgar as pessoas, embora não compreendesse a origem das percepções que possuía e que pareciam demasiadamente naturais.

Afinal, não possuía qualquer recordação, antes daquelas que surgiram a partir do seu despertar quando o Sennen Aitemu foi montado por Yuugi.

Portanto, decidiu ficar demasiadamente atento, passando a se concentrar em ver e ouvir tudo o que o seu anfitrião via e ouvia, para que agisse o mais rapidamente possível, caso fosse necessária alguma ação rápida.


	46. O falso vidente

**Notas do Autor**

As amigas de Yuugi e o mesmo consideram...

Jounouchi se encontra...

O falso vidente decide...

Yo!

Eu peço desculpas pela demora.

Desejo a todos uma boa leitura. ^ ^

**Capítulo 46 - O falso vidente**

Ao chegarem à sala onde Kokurano lia a sorte, Yuugi fica surpreso e exclama, enquanto Jounouchi notava que havia, apenas, garotas, fazendo-o se sentir deslocado e igualmente envergonhado:

\- Nossa! Que multidão!

\- As garotas adoram ler a sorte. Bem, com exceção de nós três, né, meninas? – a albina pergunta para as gêmeas que consentem.

\- Com certeza. Sério, não entendo como as outras garotas podem ser tão desesperadas. – a prateada comenta.

\- Verdade, imouto. Põe desespero nisso. Além disso, está na cara que ele é um farsante.

\- Concordo. Não acredito nisso. – a bronzeada consente.

\- Vocês falaram uma grande verdade. Até parece que somos tão idiotas de acreditarmos em um charlatão como ele. – a albina fala, para depois, abanar a cabeça para os lados, enquanto exibia um semblante pesaroso – Pobres garotas que acreditam nisso.

Yukiko disse de maneira bem audível, principalmente ao ver um grupo de garotas na fila, esperando para serem atendidas.

Afinal, era necessário que elevassem as vozes para chamar a atenção do falso vidente, sendo que ela sorri consigo mesmo ao ver que algumas garotas morderam a sua isca:

\- Como assim, somos coitadas?

\- Isso mesmo! Retire o que disse! – outra exclama, enquanto evitava pensar no fato da albina ter uma beleza que a destacava das demais estudantes, assim como as gêmeas, sendo que as garotas daquela instituição invejavam Yukiko, Nuru e Kisara.

\- Não vou retirar. A meu ver, não passam de pobres coitadas. – ela sorri com escárnio, ficando satisfeita ao ver que elas ficaram enfurecidas.

\- Sua...!

\- Silêncio, vocês aí! – uma das que serviam Kokurano exclama.

As estudantes que haviam gritado ficam envergonhadas por serem repreendidas por uma das que serviam Kokurano, sendo que ambas usavam um pentagrama na testa preso por uma tiara, além de usarem em volta do pescoço dois colares de contas, com um deles contendo contas redondas, enquanto que o outro era composto de contas curvadas chamadas de magatamas (勾 玉).

Elas murmuram pedidos de desculpas, enquanto ficavam cabisbaixas e curvadas, com a albina, a morena e a prateada revirando os olhos.

\- O mestre Kokurano precisa se concentrar muito para usar os seus poderes. Se a energia negativa e a bagunça de vocês forem atrapalhar, podem sair imediatamente daqui!

\- Não queremos sair! Nós sentimentos muito. Por favor, nos deixem ver o Kokurano-sama. – uma das garotas chega a se curvar, enquanto implorava, sendo seguida das outras.

A outra auxiliar olha longamente para elas e fala, mantendo um semblante sério:

\- Então, calem-se e voltem para a fila.

Enquanto isso, o falso paranormal estava sentado em sua cadeira, possuindo um pano preto cobrindo o tampão da mesa, enquanto falava para uma garota rechonchuda:

\- Você me entendeu? Você continuará a viver enquanto não morrer... Esse é o ponto mais importante.

\- Eu entendi, Kokurano-sama! Que emoção! – ela exclama imensamente feliz, enquanto colocava as duas mãos no rosto.

Após alguns minutos, a última garota é atendida ao mesmo tempo em que o loiro se sentia envergonhado por ser o único rapaz, enquanto se aproximava junto de Yuugi, Yukiko, Nuru e Kisara.

Então, Kokurano questiona:

\- Qual é a próxima?

Quando chegam perto dele, percebem que era um rapaz de cabelos em forma de cachos de banana de cor clara, usando uma capa preta e dois tipos de colares nenju por baixa da espécie de manto. Um deles era composto de pequenas contas redondas e o outro era composto de magatamas.

O falso paranormal olhava fascinado para as três garotas que eram consideras as mais lindas do colégio, sendo que tinha sonhos eróticos com o trio, assim como a maioria dos garotos daquela instituição de ensino, enquanto questionava se a sua fama, enfim, havia as alcançado, pois, as desejava com demasiada intensidade ao mesmo tempo em que sentia muito ciúmes, assim como, uma inveja abismal e igualmente intensa por Yuugi, por ele andar com tais beldades, sendo este o pensamento da maioria dos homens.

Então, ocorre um terremoto que durou, apenas, alguns segundos, embora fosse um pouco intenso, surpreendendo todos, sendo que o loiro havia exclamado durante o tremor:

\- Terremoto!

Após cessar o tremor, Yuugi olha para o alto para confirmar que o teto não sofreu danos, enquanto falava:

\- Parece que passou.

\- Esse foi forte. – Katsuya comenta, olhando para o alto, também.

Kokurano sorri consigo mesmo ao perceber a oportunidade de ouro de convencer as beldades a acreditarem nele, além de desejar que o reverenciassem como as outras garotas faziam.

Portanto, decide usar o loiro que estava junto delas e mais próximo dele:

\- Você aí. – ele fala, apontando para Jounouchi – Você tem dúvida dos meus poderes, não é isso?

\- Hein? – ele não compreende a pergunta, pois, acreditava nele.

\- Fique sabendo que eu não sou nenhum adivinho. Na adivinhação existe quiromancia, I Ching, Horóscopo Feng-shui e muitas outras técnicas do Oriente e Ocidente. Mas tudo isso é só um estudo estatístico. Um estudo do passado. Eu sou capaz de ver, realmente, o futuro com o meu poder paranormal!

Enquanto falava, Kokurano percebeu que Yuugi estava descrente, enquanto que o loiro ainda demonstrava estar confuso, enquanto que Yukiko, Nuru e Kisara, intituladas como as "três maiores beldades do colégio" pelos estudantes, o olhavam com visível descrença em seus semblantes, misturada a repulsa, como se ele fosse um verme.

Então, o falso adivinho fala, pegando um papel debaixo da sua capa, enquanto falava:

\- Não adianta só falar. Vou dar uma prova a vocês – ele estende um papel na direção do loiro – Esta manhã eu escrevi neste papel a visão que eu tive. O que está escrito? Leia em voz alta, por favor.

O loiro fica surpreso, conforme lia o que estava escrito no papel:

\- _"Hoje vai ter um terremoto"_.

A auxiliar de cabelos claros exclama:

\- Palmas para o mestre Kokurano!

Nisso, todos batem palmas de forma entusiasmada, exceto Yuugi, Yukiko, Nuru e Kisara, enquanto algumas garotas exclamavam:

\- Incrível!

\- Foi maravilhoso, Kokurano-sama!

\- É mesmo incrível! - o loiro exclama animado, se juntando á animação das garotas que reverenciavam o falso vidente.

Enquanto o aplaudiam, Kokurano fica estarrecido ao ver que as três beldades mantiveram o mesmo olhar de antes, de incredulidade e asco, fazendo-o ficar com raiva, para depois, se conter, conforme repensava a sua estratégia ao mesmo tempo em que olhava para ambas as suas assistentes, pensando consigo mesmo:

"Já me enjoei dessas garotas aqui. Acho que vou pegar essas três beldades para mim. Vai ser fácil com os meus poderes paranormais. Eu só tenho que ser mais agressivo, por assim dizer."

Enquanto pensava, procurava conter a sua excitação, quase que desenfreada ao olhar para o trio, pois, os seus sonhos eróticos lhe vêm à mente, para depois, tentar conter o despertar do seu pênis, agradecendo o fato das roupas folgadas disfarçarem a sua ereção que estava chegando ao ponto de doer de tão túrgido que se encontrava, enquanto odiava o fato do seu falo ser pequeno e que mesmo sem as roupas, não seria totalmente visível.

De fato, ele tinha um grande complexo quanto ao tamanho do seu membro.

Após conter a sua ereção, ele começa a mexer os braços e enquanto os mexia para cima, conforme tremia o seu corpo, começou a falar como se estivesse em transe para efeito dramático, pois era, apenas, uma atuação:

\- Estou vendo... Sim, estou vendo... – ele para e aponta para as três, que arqueavam o cenho, sem se impressionar – Em breve, um maravilhoso rapaz aparecerá na frente de vocês, que naturalmente irão se apaixonar por ele, aceitando, inclusive, dividi-lo.

Kokurano fica estupefato ao ver que elas continuavam a olhá-lo como se fosse um verme, deixando-o desnorteado.

Afinal, a seu ver, qualquer garota reagiria extasiada frente a este tipo de revelação.

Então, decide usar outros métodos para consegui-las e enquanto planejava o seu próximo plano, ele perguntava:

\- Quem é a próxima?

Jounouchi se aproxima com as mãos nos bolsos, enquanto sorria ansioso, falando, conforme se aproximava:

\- Sou eu.

Kokurano fala sem entusiasmo, pois, queria atender mulheres e não, homens:

\- Hum... Você está tendo azar nesses últimos dias.

O falso vidente comenta, pois, sabia que o único motivo de um homem querer ver a sorte, justamente em um lugar frequentado por garotas, era se algo ruim acontecia com ele, sendo que a falta de sorte era um dos motivos mais plausíveis e por isso, decidiu arriscar esse palpite.

\- Você sentiu isso mesmo? Ontem, eu me envolvi em uma confusão e...

\- Próximo. – ele corta, mostrando total desinteresse em ouvi-lo.

\- Só isso?

O loiro se afasta, enquanto demonstrava aborrecimento em sua face por não ter tido atenção, sendo que Kokurano percebe que Yuugi estava próximo dele e contendo arduamente o ciúme imenso que fomentava o ódio dele pelo rapaz andar com as "três maiores beldades do colégio" ao seu lado, decide que poderia usá-lo para tentar convencer o trio das mais belas garotas daquele lugar a acreditarem nas suas palavras:

\- Não quer que eu veja o seu futuro?

Yuugi fica sem jeito, pois, estava pensando em uma forma de falar de forma educada o que pensava dele, pois, compartilhava da mesma visão de suas amigas sobre ele, além de possuir a sua própria opinião sobre poderes paranormais.

\- Não me leve a mal. Talvez existam mesmo poderes paranormais... Mas não sei de dá para confiar.

\- Você não acredita no poder do mestre Kokurano? – a auxiliar de cabelos claros compridos exclama indignada, apontando o dedo em riste para o jovem – Já se esqueceu de que ele previu o terremoto?

\- Está me chamando de mentiroso? – ele pergunta, olhando para o adolescente de cabelos tricolores, enquanto ficava enfurecido por não convencê-lo, além de retornar o ódio imenso que ele sentia pelo estudante a sua frente.

\- É que eu já vi truques de mágica, bem parecidos. – o jovem de orbes ametistas fala sem jeito, enquanto buscava falar o mais educadamente possível.

Kokurano fica irado, com a sua face ficando vermelha pela raiva, enquanto perguntava, controlando ao máximo o seu ódio para que não transparecesse em sua voz:

\- Ah, é?

\- Por exemplo. Se você carregasse um monte de previsões diferentes dentro da sua roupa, não seria uma previsão.

O falso vidente fica estarrecido ao ver que o adolescente a sua frente parecia ter adivinhado o seu truque envolvendo previsões, tal como a do terremoto, embora acreditasse, após se acalmar brevemente, que fora apenas uma infeliz coincidência com o uso de um exemplo.

Então, ele ergue uma perna, enquanto finge estar em transe, fazendo barulho com os seus colares no pescoço, conforme murmurava algo irreconhecível para efeito dramático, com a auxiliar de cabelos claros demonstrando preocupação, enquanto murmurava:

\- Mestre Kokurano-sama...

Ele para e exclama, apontando o dedo em riste para o jovem de orbes ametistas, decidindo continuar com o seu plano, visando fazê-las acreditarem nele ao mesmo tempo em que poderia se vingar daquele que odiava com todas as suas forças:

\- Eu vejo o seu futuro! Inúmeras letras cairão do céu e trarão desgraça a você!

Mesmo não acreditando, Yuugi demonstrava uma face surpresa e igualmente preocupada, enquanto o adolescente a sua frente arfava, simulando cansaço.

As amigas do jovem de cabelos tricolores estreitam o cenho para Kokurano, que fica estupefato ao ver que elas demonstravam raiva e igual repugnância ao olharem para ele, enquanto puxavam o seu amigo para longe, sendo que a albina se controlava para não pegá-lo, ainda, mesmo sabendo o que o falso vidente iria tentar fazer com aquele que via como um filho querido, além do outro crime que ele cometeu e que não foi acusado, sendo que este ato lhe trouxe a fama atual.

Ademais, o estudante era a presa de Atemu e após o Faraó aplicar a justiça, além de punição pelos atos dele, ela poderia pegar a presa para si e confessava que estava ansiosa para transformar o falso adivinho em um dos seus brinquedos de tortura, juntamente com os outros desgraçados que estavam com ela, inclusive os que foram internados, com exceção de Ushio, pois, se ele sumisse da instituição psiquiátrica, Yuugi viveria com medo de uma provável retaliação por não ter pagado o dinheiro para Ushio.

Afinal, o jovem de cabelos tricolores não saberia a verdade do que acontecia com ele e que o mesmo não ofertava perigo.

Portanto, para o bem estar daquele que via como um filho querido, Ushio precisava continuar na instituição psiquiátrica com os pesadelos vívidos, enquanto o manteria saudável e vivo para sofrer o resto de sua vida e que somente iria morrer de velhice em uma idade bem avançada para vivenciar ao máximo o terror.

Claro que ela pensava em alguma forma de prolongar esse tormento e em virtude desse desejo, procurava ardentemente uma forma de fazer isso, pois, a seu ver, apenas ficar na instituição psiquiátrica não era o suficiente por todo o mal que praticou contra Mutou.

Mais tarde, Yuugi se encontrava com os cotovelos apoiados na mesa e com o seu queixo em ambas as mãos, olhando um ponto qualquer, enquanto as palavras de Kokurano ressoavam em sua mente.

\- Yuugi, não se preocupe. Aquela previsão nunca vai acontecer! – o loiro exclama ao ficar preocupado com o estado do seu amigo.

\- Isso mesmo, Yuugi-kun. – a morena fala.

\- Ele é, apenas, um charlatão. – a prateada fala.

Nisso, aproveitando que uma garota passava ao lado deles, Yukiko usa a sua magia de forma discreta, subjugando a mente da estudante, se aproveitando do fato dela ter uma mente fraca e por se encontrar sozinha, juntamente com o fato de ser uma das garotas que idolatravam Kokurano, fazendo-a não sentir qualquer pena em usá-la para o seu plano ao tomar o controle temporário da sua mente.

Então, a albina passa em pensamentos as palavras que desejava que a adolescente falasse, pois, seria estranho ela falar aquilo, sendo que era necessário que o jovem de orbes ametistas ouvisse aquilo para que Atemu soubesse, também, em virtude do que aconteceria, assim como, quando fosse aplicar a justiça, além do fato da albina ter tomado ciência de que não seria, exatamente, como na linha do tempo original.

\- Não sabem de nada! – a estudante exclama, chamando a atenção deles, com a albina fingindo estar surpresa - Kokurano-sama ficou realmente famoso por causa de uma previsão que ele acertou... Ele previu que a casa de um aluno da sala A pegaria fogo três dias antes de acontecer. O menino está vivo, mas continua internado.

Então, a albina faz a garota se afastar deles, fazendo-a se sentar em seu lugar ao mesmo tempo em que manipulava a mente dela para se esquecer das palavras que pronunciou, para depois libertá-la, percebendo que a adolescente parecia ligeiramente confusa, sendo algo normal, para em seguida, agir como se não houvesse ocorrido nada de estranho.

Enquanto isso, o loiro demonstrava um semblante de puro terror ao mesmo tempo em que pensava consigo mesmo, chegando a tremer de medo, conforme engolia em seco:

"O cara é paranormal de verdade."

Yuugi sorri para os seus amigos e fala com visível tranquilidade em sua voz e semblante:

\- Eu não acredito na previsão dele.

De fato, ele não acreditava e o motivo de ter ficado pensativo era porque pensava nas palavras que lhe foram ditas, tentando compreender o que Kokurano quis dizer, pois, o jovem sentia a estranha sensação de que precisava descobrir o significado dessas palavras, embora não compreendesse o motivo.

"Mas o que seriam _"inúmeras letras"_?" – ele pensava consigo mesmo, enquanto voltava a ficar pensativo na carteira, passando a apoiar o rosto em apenas uma mão.

Mais tarde, as gêmeas, a albina e Yuugi guardavam os seus materiais em suas em suas respectivas mochilas, sendo que eles tiveram que arrumar a sala de aula e varrer o chão, pois, era o dia deles de fazerem isso.

Quanto ao loiro, ele havia comunicado que iria andar com Honda naquele tarde e por isso, se despediu deles, enquanto o quarteto se preparava para varrer e arrumar a sala de aula, sendo que controlava o seu rubor ao olhar para Nuru, que por sua vez, também procurava evitar corar sobre o olhar dele, para depois, Katsuya correr até onde estava o moreno. O jovem de cabelos tricolores compreendia que o seu amigo precisava dividir o tempo que tinha entre ele e Hiroto, que continuava irredutível em sua opinião sobre Mutou, segundo o que Jounouchi lhe explicou.

Enquanto terminava de arrumar o seu material, após eles cumprirem com as suas obrigações, Yuugi percebe um livro embaixo de uma carteira próxima dele, desconhecendo o fato de que Kokurano usou a saída dos estudantes da sala de aula para colocar o livro embaixo de uma das carteiras ao descobrir como Mutou era gentil, prestativo e amável, fazendo-o acreditar que o jovem iria devolver o livro para a biblioteca.

Mutou pega o livro e fala para as suas amigas que haviam terminado de guardar os seus respectivos materiais:

\- Eu vou a biblioteca devolver esse livro. Alguém o deixou embaixo da carteira.

\- É um gesto muito gentil, Yuugi-kun. – Nuru fala, sorrindo.

\- Com certeza. – Yukiko comenta, enquanto forçava um sorriso, pois, sabia o que iria ocorrer.

\- Podemos ir juntos. O que acha? – Kisara pergunta, enquanto sorria gentilmente para o seu amigo de infância.

\- Não precisa. Eu volto daqui a pouco.

Yukiko ficava aliviada por não precisar usar os seus poderes para influenciar as gêmeas a não seguirem o amigo delas.

\- Então, vamos esperar você. – a albina comenta, com as irmãs concordando.

\- Eu volto rápido. Vou, apenas, colocar esse livro na prateleira.

Então, ele sai, enquanto o trio começava a conversar, sendo que a albina sabia que precisaria agir no momento certo e por isso, estava atenta ao ambiente a sua volta.

Afinal, mesmo que tivesse que recriar os acontecimentos originais, não precisava fazer da mesma forma que ocorreram. Ela podia modificar algumas coisas, desde que o acontecimento principal não fosse alterado.

Claro que em outros, a albina podia modificar por completo.


	47. Yami no Game Kokurano - Parte I

**Notas da Autora**

Conforme Yuugi seguia pelo corredor...

Na biblioteca...

Atemu decide...

Yukiko faz...

Kokurano aceita...

**Capítulo 47 - Yami no Game Kokurano - Parte I**

Conforme andava pelos corredores com o livro em mãos para devolver à biblioteca, Kokurano o seguia discretamente, sorrindo malignamente consigo mesmo ao ver que o seu plano estava ocorrendo de acordo com o que havia planejado.

Atemu se encontrava dentro da sua câmara de alma e também estava pensativo sobre as palavras do falso vidente ao mesmo tempo em que se encontrava demasiadamente preocupado, pois, o coração gentil, amável e cristalino do seu anfitrião atraia o mal, fazendo com que corresse perigo.

Porém, não era culpa de Yuugi. Simplesmente, decorria do fato das pessoas malignas adorarem ferir e machucar aqueles que detinham um coração tão cristalino que irradiava gentileza e pureza.

Isso era um fato inevitável e igualmente imutável ao longo dos milênios.

O espírito sabia que o outro estudante era uma farsa, pois, não conseguia identificar qualquer poder dentro dele. Se de fato, tivesse tais habilidades, elas seriam decorrentes de magia e ele não conseguia sentir esse poder nele.

Ademais, mesmo que o estudante tentasse ocultar, caso tivesse algum treinamento mágico, ainda iria irradiar uma leve sensação, imperceptível para muitos, menos para ele, com o Faraó acreditando que essa capacidade era decorrente do Sennen Pazuru, embora acreditasse que havia a sua própria habilidade por sentir afinidade com a magia, a compreendendo de forma profunda. Era essa a sensação que tinha, fazendo-o acreditar que no passado, lidava com magia por mais que não tivesse qualquer recordação, antes do item ser dado a Yuugi.

No lado de fora, após o adolescente entrar na biblioteca, Kokurano entra no cômodo e avista com satisfação, o seu alvo colocando o livro no local certo, depois que descobriu onde ficava a seção do mesmo.

Conforme Mutou erguia o livro para coloca-lo no local designado a ele, surge um estalo em sua mente, por assim dizer, fazendo-o compreender as palavras de Kokurano.

Alguns segundos depois, o jovem ouve sons apavorantes e arregala os olhos, enquanto exclamava em pensamento ao compreender as palavras do falso vidente:

"Inúmeras letras!"

Ao virar o rosto, fica apavorado ao ver as estantes atrás dele caindo umas sobre as outras em sua direção ao mesmo tempo em que o Sennen Aitemu resplandecia, com Atemu trocando de lugar com o seu amado, conseguindo reagir a tempo ao escapar da queda da prateleira, sendo que se encontrava aliviado quando ambos compreenderam ao mesmo tempo, o que o falso vidente quis dizer com_ "inúmeras letras cairão do céu e trarão desgraça a você"._

De fato, se a estante tivesse conseguido atingir Yuugi, ele duvidava que o seu amado sobrevivesse e mesmo que conseguisse sobreviver, o que seria um milagre, teria graves sequelas.

Enquanto a fumaça pela queda das prateleiras se dispersava, o Faraó se encontrava com as mãos fechadas em punhos, enquanto olhava para as estantes caídas umas sobre as outras, sendo evidente a sua raiva, enquanto exclamava:

\- Se nós não tivéssemos compreendido o que aquele bastardo queria dizer com "inúmeras letras", o meu amado Yuugi estaria morto – o espírito se lembra do que aquela estudante disse sobre o falso vidente ter previsto um incêndio e considerando o que havia ocorrido instantes antes, juntamente com o fato de Kokurano não ter poderes, havia somente uma explicação – O Kokurano é um canalha que executa as suas próprias previsões!

Então, conforme saia do local, enfurecido pelo falso vidente ter tentado ferir aquele que amava, sendo algo imperdoável ao Faraó, se recorda da outra "previsão" que foi feita, envolvendo as amigas do seu anfitrião e frente a essa recordação, ele fica alarmado.

Afinal, elas cuidavam de Mutou, além de protegê-lo, sendo que era eternamente grato por elas cuidarem do seu amado, assim como sabia do intenso carinho e amizade que o jovem sentia por elas.

\- Como ele executa as suas próprias previsões, as próximas vítimas são as amigas de Yuugi. Por sorte, eu sei onde o desgraçado está. Afinal, ele acompanhou o meu amado até a biblioteca e com certeza, sabe onde elas se encontram naquele momento. – ele comenta consigo mesmo, conforme saia da sala.

Longe dali, na sala de aula, Kokurano se aproxima delas com uma garrafa de clorofórmio, virando um pouco do conteúdo em uma esfera de vidro, pois, havia planejado jogar o objeto nos pés delas para que o líquido saísse em forma de gás, visando dopá-las instantaneamente pela inalação do mesmo.

Após preparar o item, ele o atira no ar em direção aos pés delas, desconhecendo o fato da albina ter usado os seus poderes para congelar a sala ao mesmo que desejou que o falso vidente não sentisse o ar congelante.

Afinal, a pessoa sentia ou não, de acordo com o seu desejo, as modificações feitas no ambiente por intermédio da sua magia.

A esfera de cristal foi congelada instantaneamente, fazendo com que caísse inerte no chão, sem se romper e ao ver que o objeto não quebrou, o falso vidente fica confuso, pois, tinha a absoluta certeza que tinha usado a devida força para quebrá-lo.

Yukiko fez isso, pois, das três, as únicas a serem afetadas pelo gás seriam a bronzeada e prateada. Ela não seria afetada por ser uma meia dragoa, juntamente com o fato de ter vivido por inúmeros milênios.

\- Que som foi esse? – Nuru pergunta, olhando para os lados.

\- Parece o barulho de um vidro caindo no chão. – Kisara comenta, enquanto buscava com os seus olhos, a fonte do som.

Yukiko vira na direção do objeto e dobra os joelhos, fingindo procurar no chão o que provocou o som, para depois, pegar discretamente a esfera, aproveitando o fato das adolescentes estarem distraídas, olhando para os lados, enquanto buscavam a origem do som.

Simulando que procurava a origem ao andar pela sala, ela se aproxima de uma das janelas e joga furtivamente o objeto pela janela para estupefação de Kokurano.

Depois, a albina se aproxima das suas amigas, falando:

\- Eu acho que foi, apenas, uma impressão. Eu não ouvi nada e não consigo avistar nenhum vidro quebrado, pois, se um vidro cair no chão, ele quebra.

\- Verdade...

\- Talvez seja apenas impressão. Afinal, a Yukiko-chan não ouviu nada.

Enquanto as gêmeas conversavam, o falso vidente sente o sangue gelar em suas veias ao mesmo tempo em que uma estranha brisa gélida o envolvia como uma mortalha quando a albina olha para o local onde ele estava escondido, fazendo o adolescente ter a estranha visão de se encontrar em frente a um dragão colossal, alvo e peludo, exibindo um símbolo de lua crescente na testa que parecia brilhar levemente, com garras afiadíssimas elegantemente curvadas e igualmente mortais que se assemelhavam a um diamante lapidado com perfeição, enquanto que as suas asas emplumadas e igualmente elegantes se encontravam abertas, possuindo uma envergadura tão colossal quanto o tamanho do dragão para que pudesse sustentar o peso do seu corpo no ar e que naquele instante, foram inclinadas para frente e dobradas ligeiramente para combinarem com a postura ameaçadora do dragão em toda a sua imponência e poder, assim como, fúria avassaladora.

O estudante começa a urinar de medo, sendo que quase defecou quando o dragão aproximou a cabeça imensa, com as mandíbulas entreabertas, mostrando as fileiras de presas alvas e igualmente afiadas, sendo que o rosnado que revibrava pela garganta da dragoa lhe gelava os ossos e fazia os seus olhos ficarem esbugalhados ao mesmo tempo em que ficava surpreso por não ter desmaiado pelo terror que lhe afligia e por ser capaz de raciocinar, mesmo frente a aquela visão atemorizante, enquanto suava frio, conforme se encontrava refletido nas íris azuis coléricas do ser que demonstrava toda a sua fúria e desejo de estraçalha-lo.

Então, ele observa um movimento da cauda do mesmo, que o brande em forma de chicote ao seu lado, com o porrete imenso na ponta da cauda se chocando violentamente contra o solo ao lado dele, fazendo com que a pressão do ar que foi deslocado pelo objeto maciço, o jogasse há alguns metros, como se ele não passasse de uma simples pluma levada pelo vento.

O impacto abrupto contra o solo, o faz sentir uma dor lacerante, para depois, ele urinar de medo, novamente, quando uma das garras afiadas passa rente ao seu rosto, enquanto a dragoa o aprisionava contra a sua palma e o chão atrás dele ao mesmo tempo em que evitava esmagá-lo.

Ele tremia intensamente e tomado pelo terror, não havia percebido o arranhão em seu rosto pela garra ter pegado superficialmente e propositalmente uma parte de sua pele, embora fosse um corte superficial por onde brotava um pequeno filete de sangue.

O falso vidente fecha os olhos, enquanto chorava aterrorizado, para depois, ouvir algumas palavras ininteligíveis que o fazem abrir parcialmente os olhos por se encontrar demasiadamente temeroso, para enfrentar a fúria do dragão colossal.

Então, ele pisca freneticamente os olhos ao mesmo tempo em que ficava confuso ao ver que estava na sala de aula, no canto em que se escondeu e que não havia nenhum dragão gigantesco, cujo tamanho lembrava o do Godzilla, embora ele acreditasse que o tamanho do dragão o superava, sem contar a envergadura colossal das asas emplumadas.

O falso vidente sente a pele do seu rosto úmida na altura dos olhos, indicando que havia chorado copiosamente, além de sentir uma ardência em um dos lados do seu rosto e ao passar a mão, observa nos seus dedos um pouco de sangue, o alarmando, pois se recordava de uma das garras imensas ter passado rente ao seu rosto e frente a esta constatação, ele esbugalha os seus olhos.

Afinal, aquilo não podia ser real. Era impossível, a seu ver, embora não conseguisse encontrar qualquer explicação, minimamente plausível, para aquele ferimento ao mesmo tempo em que procurava extinguir o forte terror que ainda o tomava, sendo oriunda daquela visão estranhamente vívida e igualmente aterradora, enquanto lidava com a fraqueza em suas pernas e o tremor involuntário que ainda acossava o seu corpo, ficando estarrecido ao sentir que as suas calças se encontravam úmidas pelo fato de ter urinado de medo duas vezes.

Então, o som de passos o tira dos seus pensamentos, com ele observando o trio saindo da sala de aula ao mesmo tempo em que a albina propunha algo para as gêmeas, enquanto o falso vidente sentia um estranho desejo de manter uma distância imensa de Yukiko, chegando ao ponto de ficar aliviado ao ver que ela se afastava, apesar de perder as gêmeas no processo, pois, elas a estavam seguindo:

\- Podemos esperar na frente do colégio. Não tem porque o Yuugi-kun fazer todo o trajeto de volta. A biblioteca fica próxima da saída. Vamos enviar uma mensagem para ele, o que acham?

\- Verdade.

\- Também concordo. Vamos esperar por ele na saída.

Kokurano põe a mão no tórax, enquanto sentia o seu coração acelerado por ter sido tomado pelo terror, sendo que lutava para dispersar a visão atemorizante que teve e que fora absurdamente real, pois, jurava que havia sentido a respiração congelante do dragão contra ele e foi tão real, que ele estava duvidando de sua própria sanidade.

Então, ele ouve uma voz barítono profundo repleto de fúria:

\- Pelo visto, pretendia fazer mal as minhas amigas.

\- Quem é? – ele vira abruptamente, enquanto perguntava, para depois, ficar estarrecido ao ver quem era, pois, acreditava piamente de que o tinha atingido com as estantes – Yuugi!

Conforme olhava para ele, que estava com os braços cruzados sobre o tórax e uma postura que exalava raiva, o falso vidente podia jurar que Yuugi estava um pouco mais alto, além de algumas de suas franjas estarem arrepiadas, enquanto achava estranho o fato da voz de Mutou ser de barítono.

Afinal, pelo que se recordava, era uma voz em um timbre baixo e gentil, sendo o oposto da voz que estava ouvindo, atualmente e questionava se aquela visão aterrorizante estava fazendo-o ouvir coisas, pois, ninguém mudava de voz ou de aparência. Era impossível, a seu ver.

A voz barítono torna a revibrar pelo ambiente, fazendo-o sair dos seus pensamentos:

\- Que pena. Mas, você errou a sua previsão, bastardo. Eu estou inteiro e sem qualquer ferimento – ele desfaz os braços cruzados e passa a exibir um sorriso no rosto, deixando Kokurano consternado pela mudança no semblante do mesmo – Que tal fazermos um jogo? Se eu perder, reconheço que você é um paranormal.

Atemu decide usar a própria arrogância e desejo do estudante de ser reconhecido como um verdadeiro vidente para manipulá-lo, visando atraí-lo para um Yami no game, possuindo a inabalável autoconfiança que a sua presa iria aceitar.

\- Jogo?! – Kokurano demonstra uma face incrédula, pois, era uma proposta inusitada.

\- Eu sei que você tem clorofórmio. Afinal, não consigo imaginar outra forma de você derrubá-las. Afinal, Yukiko, Nuru e Kisara conseguem subjugá-lo facilmente. Dopá-las, usando um ataque surpresa, é uma forma efetiva de lidar com aqueles que são mais fortes do que você, sendo que é uma atitude covarde e igualmente patética. Pelo visto, não passa de um farsante.

\- Seu...! Saiba que eu tenho os meus poderes! Eu não sou um "farsante". Retire o que disse!

\- Se me vencer, eu o reconheço como sendo um verdadeiro vidente e inclusive, pedirei desculpas em público. Afinal, se possui poderes paranormais, vencerá facilmente o jogo, certo?

O falso vidente pensava, enquanto via naquela proposta uma grande oportunidade de conseguir as "três beldades do colégio" para si:

"Se eu conseguir fazer esse desgraçado aceitar os meus poderes, conseguirei convencê-las das minhas habilidades e com certeza, irão me amar. Afinal, qual mulher não amaria alguém poderoso?"

Essa visão equivocada, oriunda de uma mente deturpada como a de Kokurano, era crível para o mesmo que acreditava piamente que conseguiria arrebatá-las se fizesse Yuugi acreditar nele, visando que ele influenciasse na decisão delas, por mais absurdo que fosse essa linha de pensamento.

Então, o falso vidente exclama arrogantemente, possuindo autoconfiança em seus poderes inexistentes:

\- Claro que sim! Vou mostrar os meus grandiosos poderes a um incrédulo medíocre como você!

Atemu nada fala, mas, sorri de canto ao ver que a sua presa havia mordido a sua isca, desconhecendo o fato de ter condenado a si mesmo por aceitar o jogo.

Então, as trevas começam a envolvê-los e somente quem detinha conhecimento e poder mágico podia ver as sombras os envolvendo, após Kokurano ter aceitado o Yami no game, enquanto que Atemu havia decidido que iria continuar usando as palavras contra o seu adversário, visando manipulá-lo e intensificar a visão errônea que Kokurano possuía sobre si mesmo.

\- Vamos usar o seu clorofórmio. Eu preciso dele para o nosso jogo. – ele fala, estendendo a mão para o estudante.

O mesmo arqueia o cenho, para depois, mostrar desconfiança em seu olhar e postura, com o Faraó perguntando:

\- Com certeza, viu em suas visões que, de fato, usarei o clorofórmio no jogo e não em você. Ou vai me dizer que não é um verdadeiro vidente? – ele termina, sorrindo de canto, fazendo questão de demonstrar incredulidade em seus olhos, enquanto observava o falso vidente torcer os punhos.

O estudante confessava que estava desconfiado do seu adversário.

Porém, se falasse que não confiava nele, estaria admitindo a ausência de poderes por não ver o futuro. Se falasse que não confiava e de fato, ele apenas queria o vidro para montar o jogo, estaria confessando da mesma forma.

Portanto, sabia que não havia escolha se desejasse manter a ilusão dos seus poderes:

\- Claro que sou verdadeiro e possuo os meus poderes. Tome o vidro – ele estende o objeto, o entregando, sendo que estava atento aos movimentos de Atemu que revirava os olhos, enquanto se afastava dele, se dirigindo para uma das mesas.

Ele estava tranquilo ao tocar o objeto, pois, sabia que as digitais naquele vidro, caso ocorresse uma investigação, o que duvidava, piamente, não seriam as de Yuugi e sim, dele.

Afinal, conseguia modificar, um pouco, o corpo do seu anfitrião e havia se focado nas digitais por precaução, conforme assimilou a tecnologia e conhecimento daquele mundo, além de aumentar, um pouco, a estatura, juntamente com o fato dos cabelos e franjas terem uma aparência próxima a que usava, embora fossem mais altos e pontudos, em vez dos cabelos e franja do seu amado.

Ademais, com o advento das semanas, o espírito sentia que poderia reaver a sua altura e físico original.

O Faraó abre a mochila do seu amado e encontra folhas de sulfite, as retirando para depois, colocá-las sobre uma mesa, espalhando algumas folhas, sobrepondo-as umas nas outras, para depois, colocar o vidro de clorofórmio no centro.

\- A regra do jogo é simples! Eu espalhei várias folhas sobre a mesa e coloquei o vidro sobre elas. Cada um tem que tirar uma folha de papel. Naturalmente, é proibido tocar no vidro. Aquele que derrubar o vidro no chão irá perder, pois, o perdedor estará dormindo profundamente por causa do clorofórmio. – ele explica, com os braços cruzados na frente do corpo.

Kokurano dá uma risadinha de escárnio, falando em seguida:

\- Eu já estou vendo você estirado no chão.

\- Ah é? – Atemu pergunta de forma descrente, arqueando uma das sobrancelhas, enquanto mantinha os seus braços cruzados, encarando com escárnio o falso vidente – Vamos decidir quem começa.


	48. Yami no Game Kokurano - Final

**Notas da Autora**

O Yami no Game começa e...

Atemu procura...

Kokurano se encontra...

**Capítulo 48 - Yami no Game Kokurano - Final**

Eles tiram a sorte com o jankenpon e o Faraó vence, pois a pedra quebra a tesoura.

\- Ok! Eu começo. – ele se aproxima da mesa e escolhe uma das folhas.

\- Cai! Cai! – Kokurano exclamava, torcendo os punhos, enquanto o via escolher uma folha ao tocá-la com os dedos, a segurando da ponta, enquanto se preparava para puxá-la.

O espírito sabia que havia uma forma correta e igualmente segura de puxar a folha, graças aos ensinamentos de Sugoroku quando Yuugi era jovem, juntamente com os princípios da física, sendo este último conhecimento, proveniente dos estudos do seu amado.

Ademais, Atemu era plenamente ciente de que o seu anfitrião carecia de confiança em suas habilidades, apesar de possuir muito conhecimento sobre diversos jogos e formas de jogar qualquer jogo.

Inclusive, o adolescente era ciente da técnica correta para tirar a folha ao mesmo tempo em que impedia o frasco de tombar.

Afinal, ele foi instruído pelo seu avô que nutriu o amor pelos jogos que o seu neto demonstrou desde que era pequeno, além de compartilhar todo o conhecimento que possuía e que foi adquirido pelas suas viagens ao redor do mundo, quando ele era conhecido como o Mestre dos jogos por vencer todos os tipos de jogos em todo o mundo ao ponto de se tornar uma lenda, fazendo com que muitos jogadores desejassem que ele fosse o mestre deles para pudessem aprender com o melhor.

Sugoroku instruiu o seu neto desde cedo no amor aos jogos ao perceber a aptidão natural da criança e a felicidade que exibia ao ver um jogo, juntamente com o fato de Mutou ser estudioso, pois, o conhecimento de algumas disciplinas podia ser aplicado aos jogos, tal como ele havia feito, conforme se tornava o Mestre dos jogos.

Afinal, não era somente o conhecimento sobre as formas de jogar, havia a ciência, história, matemática, química e física aplicada em muitos destes jogos, desde cartas, enigmas, pinos, peças, roletas, tabuleiros e outros tipos.

Após puxar a folha, o Faraó observa o vidro girando, sabendo que havia conseguido manter o centro do equilíbrio do vidro, visando fazê-lo girar sobre o seu próprio eixo, sem cair até que ele parou com a rotação vertical, saindo do centro da mesa e se posicionando próximo da beirada.

Para efeito dramático, tal como Kokurano havia feito anteriormente, Atemu simulou estar aliviado pela garrafa não ter caído, após ele puxar a folha e o motivo de fazer isso era para impedir que o seu adversário percebesse que havia uma forma correta de fazer isso, diminuindo drasticamente as chances da garrafa cair, além de fazer com que o falso vidente mergulhasse ainda mais na sua visão errônea sobre ter poderes por se recusar a ver a verdade, preferindo ignorar o que era claro para abraçar a visão deturpada e igualmente equivocada da sua mente.

Inclusive, o fato de não desejar ver a verdade, se afundando ainda mais na visão ilusória de ter poderes seria a ruína de Kokurano, pois, o Yami no game revelava o âmago das pessoas e definia o seu futuro. O fato de não desejar reconhecer a verdade por ser um covarde, desejando acreditar em uma mentira, condenaria o futuro do falso vidente, sendo algo que o Faraó ansiava, pois, sabia o resultado daquele jogo em virtude da conduta do seu oponente.

Kokurano escolhe uma folha, a que estava mais afastada da garrafa e a puxa abruptamente, fazendo a garrafa girar até se aproximar da borda, para depois, parar, com o falso vidente exclamando, após rir de satisfação, por mais que suasse frio pelo pavor que sentiu ao ver a garrafa se aproximar perigosamente da borda:

\- Viu só? Esse é o meu poder!

Atemu continua fingindo que estava preocupado e fala, procurando simular essa preocupação em sua voz barítono, enquanto olhava para as folhas, fazendo alguns cálculos mentais sobre os prováveis resultados, visando escolher a que era a mais segura, sendo que fica surpreso ao constatar que era aquela que aparentava ser a mais perigosa para ser puxada:

\- Ops... Parece que estou em perigo.

Conforme escolhia a folha, sabia que as outras duas que sobraram e que não pareciam tão perigosas se puxadas pelo outro lado, eram de fato, as mais perigosas se alguém as analisasse mais atentamente, algo que Kokurano não fazia, pois, as puxava de qualquer modo e sem o devido cuidado, pelo que o Faraó havia percebido.

No tocante das folhas, o ditado "as aparências enganam", era retratado perfeitamente naquela mesa.

Após colocar os dedos na folha, Atemu a puxa e apesar do movimento aparentemente brusco, o espírito havia aplicado, na verdade, um movimento piamente calculado e perfeitamente executado.

A garrafa roda sobre si mesma, com o seu centro de gravidade sendo mantido intacto e conforme os cálculos do Faraó, a garrafa gira até ficar perigosamente na ponta, com metade do vidro para fora do tampão, fazendo com que Kokurano não conseguisse impedir a queda quando fosse a vez dele de puxar qualquer uma das folhas remanescentes.

Afinal, não importava qual folha ele puxasse, a garrafa iria cair, sendo que era um resultado inevitável e igualmente previsto pelo espírito. O destino do falso vidente se encontrava selado, antes mesmo do início do jogo e apenas aguardava a conclusão esperada.

O estudante fica aterrorizado ao ver a garrafa com metade do vidro para fora da mesa.

Após apreciar o semblante aterrorizado da sua presa, Atemu fala, com uma das mãos do bolso, enquanto apontava o dedo da outra mão incisivamente para o estudante, decidindo atiçar o mesmo, conforme sorria de canto:

\- O que fará agora? É impossível puxar qualquer papel. Qualquer um que você puxar, levará a queda da garrafa. Mas existe um único meio, sabia? Use os seus poderes paranormais e levante o vidro no ar. As regras dizem que não pode tocar fisicamente. Mas, tocar através dos seus poderes paranormais, é permitido.

Kokurano se encontrava totalmente imerso na própria ilusão que criou em sua mente ao não aceitar a verdade inevitável e igualmente indesejada dele não ter poderes paranormais, sendo que tal ilusão era ampliada pelas sombras do Yami no Game, que faziam com que os pensamentos, anseios, âmago e desejos dos participantes fossem exteriorizados durante o jogo, decidindo o seu futuro.

O falso vidente exclama com determinação:

\- Eu vou mostrar o meu poder telecinético!

Então, acreditando piamente que tinha poderes, o estudante passa a se concentrar, enquanto olhava para a garrafa, para depois, fechar os olhos, falando consigo mesmo em pensamento ao ficar imerso na ilusão que criou e que se tornou real para a mente dele através do Yami no Game ao não ter a coragem de encarar a realidade:

"Eu vejo o vidro se elevando no ar – ele ri levemente, enquanto mantinha os olhos fechados ao mesmo tempo em que segurava uma das folhas – Sim... está flutuando. Eu tenho os meus poderes paranormais e nunca perderei."

De fato, dentro da mente dele e através dos seus olhos imersos na ilusão, ele via a garrafa levitando no ar.

Afinal, para Kokurano, os seus poderes eram reais e não frutos da sua imaginação, como o que estava ocorrendo naquele instante, sendo que a garrafa se encontrava repousando sobre as folhas. Essa era a verdade que o falso vidente não deseja ver ou conhecer por se encontrar, irrevogavelmente, imerso na ilusão criada pela sua mente, cujas mentiras foram fomentadas pelo estudante que as alimentou, com o Yami no Game as revelando de acordo com a mente do estudante.

Então, ele exclama, apontando o dedo em riste para o alto, ignorando por completo o fato da garrafa se encontrar repousando sobre as folhas no tampão da mesa, pois se recusava veementemente a acreditar que não tinha poderes e que o que estava vendo era, apenas, fruto da sua imaginação.

Ou seja, Kokurano não queria enxergar a verdade inevitável e essa era a sua perdição, com Atemu sendo consciente do quanto o estudante era covarde ao recursar a verdade, preferindo viver na ilusão criada pela sua mente.

O adolescente gargalha, exibindo uma face quase que demente ao mesmo tempo em que sorria imensamente, enquanto exclamava, apontando para o alto, onde ele acreditava que a garrafa estava flutuando:

\- Você está vendo? O vidro está no ar graças ao meu poder!

Então, o Faraó fala, enquanto mantinha o semblante neutro, por mais que estivesse satisfeito ao ver que Kokurano havia mergulhado profundamente nas ilusões criadas pelas suas mentiras em vez de viver no mundo real, com o Yami no Game exteriorizando as ilusões criadas pela mente do estudante, pois, sabia que o falso vidente nunca reconheceria a verdade por se recusar a enxergar as suas limitações em virtude do fato de ser um covarde irremediável:

\- Isso é só a sua imaginação. Se não duvida dos seus poderes é só puxar essa folha de papel!

O adolescente fica com uma face ainda mais demente, se recusando até o final a ver a verdade, enquanto ele permanecia fomentado a ilusão que criou com a sua mente, recusando veementemente a realidade por ela ser inaceitável ao ver dele.

Porém, apesar das palavras em forma de bravata que proferiu anteriormente, era evidente o tremor intenso que acometia Kokurano, enquanto segurava a folha pela ponta dela, pois, uma parte ínfima e que parecia se manifestar naquele instante, desejava ver a verdade que lhe era negada com tanto afinco pela sua covardia em encarar a realidade.

Kokurano exclama de forma arrogante, após gargalhar com a incredulidade demonstrada pelo Faraó que se limitava a arquear o cenho, enquanto sorria internamente:

\- Não seja ridículo... Não é imaginação. Eu sou paranormal!

Mesmo falando tais palavras, o seu corpo continuava tremendo, fazendo com que a sua mão também tremesse, sacudindo as folhas, enquanto puxava lentamente uma delas por se encontrar imerso em um conflito interno, pois, havia dentro dele uma parte que desejava reconhecer a verdade.

Porém, esse lado era mantido subjugado pela outra parte que detinha demasiada influência, preferindo viver na mentira gerada pela sua covardia, enquanto persistia em acreditar que venceria o jogo pelos seus supostos poderes, sendo evidente em seu semblante o medo, enquanto suava frio, conforme a sua face demente lhe abandonava ao mesmo tempo em que puxava a folha da mesa.

Então, conforme o Faraó havia planejado, a garrafa caiu no chão e o falso vidente foi imerso no clorofórmio que saía em forma de fumaça, fazendo com que ele caísse inconsciente no chão.

Após o término do Yami no game, Atemu falou, sendo que não estava surpreso pelo resultado:

\- Qualquer pessoa pode ser um paranormal dentro da sua imaginação... É necessário ter coragem para reconhecer a própria limitação em um momento de necessidade. Mas você não teve essa coragem e no final, isso se provou a sua ruína. O Yami no game apenas revelou a covardia que você mantinha dentro de si.

Como Kokurano caiu de braços abertos, a sua capa foi estendida, revelando os vários papeis que continham inúmeras previsões, fazendo com que o espírito comentasse consigo mesmo ao ver as dezenas de papéis:

\- Um monte de previsões por baixo do manto. O meu amado estava certo em sua suposição.

Após usar os seus poderes para alterar a mente do estudante ao fazer surgir um olho dourado em sua testa, para que o seu amado não fosse citado por Kokurano, fazendo-o acreditar que a garrafa escorregou da sua mão por acidente e que ao cair no chão, liberou o conteúdo que o deixou inconsciente, sendo que fez questão de usar uma magia demasiadamente forte para que o falso vidente não tivesse qualquer desconfiança, acreditando piamente que fora isso o que ocorreu, assim como queria garantir que continuasse dormindo no chão, para que os estudantes vissem a fraude que ele era, assim que entrassem na sala de aula.

Depois de confirmar que as memórias dele foram alteradas, o Faraó recolhe as folhas usadas no jogo, sendo ciente de que seriam as suas digitais na garrafa de clorofórmio, além das de Kokurano, caso decidissem investigar, o que duvidava piamente.

Porém, era preferível prevenir e por isso, havia concentrado a sua magia em modificar as digitais quando estivesse no controle do corpo do seu amado ao adquirir todo o conhecimento do tempo atual.

Ao chegar à batente da porta, ele vira o rosto e olha para o falso vidente que se encontrava profundamente adormecido em virtude da quantidade intensa de clorofórmio que ainda impregnava o ambiente no entorno dele:

\- Você não acordará até amanhã... Só que quando acordar, todos irão conhecer o seu segredo e eu duvido que continue popular. Ademais, eu espero que isso faça surgir uma investigação policial sobre o incêndio na casa daquele jovem, ainda mais ao verem que você provocou a queda de várias estantes, visando atingir o meu amado para que a sua "previsão" – com ele falando previsão, enquanto fazia sinal de aspas – ocorresse. Afinal, terá as suas digitais em locais que estudantes, normalmente, não tocam e o fato de você ter escrito todas essas falsas previsões, o torna demasiadamente suspeito, juntamente com o fato de que foi o incêndio na casa daquele estudante que promoveu a sua fama.

Então, com um sorriso de satisfação no rosto, Atemu se afasta, fechando cuidadosamente a porta para que ninguém o descobrisse até amanhã e por medida de segurança, usou a sua magia em conjunto com o do Sennen Pazuru para selar magicamente a sala, fazendo com que as pessoas evitassem aquele local até a manhã seguinte, quando os portões fossem abertos para os estudantes entrarem.

Afinal, ele desejava que todos vissem a fraude que o estudante era ao mesmo tempo em que não havia melhor forma de humilhá-lo, do que fazer a sua mentira ser descoberta em público.

O espírito entra na câmara da alma do seu amado, desviando cuidadosamente dos brinquedos espalhados no chão e ao se aproximar da cama onde Yuugi dormia profundamente, ele senta na beirada dela, repousando gentilmente uma das suas mãos nas têmporas do adolescente ao mesmo tempo em que surgia o olho dourado em sua testa, enquanto fechava os olhos, concentrando os seus poderes e o do Sennen Pazuru para modificar as memórias do jovem, fazendo-o acreditar que após se safar da queda das estantes, ele se dirigiu à saída, pois, havia lido a mensagem em seu celular, antes de entrar na biblioteca.

De fato, Atemu viu a mensagem no celular do seu amado, antes que ele se aproximasse da sala de aula para confrontar Kokurano.

Após manipular as memórias do seu amado anfitrião, ele inclina o seu rosto e beija a testa daquele que amava com toda a força do seu coração, para em seguida, apoiar a sua testa na dele e após ficar assim por alguns minutos, o espírito inspira profundamente, passando a lutar com todas as fibras do seu corpo contra o desejo de ficar junto do adolescente.

Depois de uma árdua batalha, o Faraó se levanta, dedicando um último olhar para o semblante angelical que se encontrava profundamente adormecido e após memorizar todos os traços, ele suspira e vira de costas para o jovem, desviando novamente dos brinquedos espalhados pelo chão, enquanto se dirigia para a saída.

Então, após sair do quarto da alma de Yuugi, ele entra na sua própria câmara da alma que era um labirinto ao mesmo tempo em que devolvia o controle do corpo para o dono original.

No exterior, o estudante abre os olhos e apesar de uma leve confusão que o acometeu, o mesmo se dissipou tão rápido quanto surgiu, enquanto que as memórias manipuladas lhe vinham a mente e apesar de achar estranho tais recordações, ele decide ignorar esse sentimento e corre em direção as suas amigas que o aguardavam nos portões duplos do colégio, sendo que o medo pelo colapso das estantes o deixava alarmado quando se recordou do incidente, acreditando piamente que ao verem o seu semblante, elas também ficariam preocupadas.


	49. Investigação policial

**Notas do Autor**

Yuugi e os seus amigos se dirigem...

Sugoroku fica...

Jounouchi se encontra...

Atemu se encontra com...

**Capítulo 49 - Investigação policial**

De fato, conforme Yuugi havia previsto, elas se aproximaram rapidamente, demonstrando intensa preocupação em seus semblantes ao verem o seu amigo com uma expressão assustada e quando perguntam o que ocorreu, o jovem explica tudo o que aconteceu de acordo com as memórias modificadas pelo espírito.

Prontamente, eles vão até a delegacia, onde o adolescente narra o que havia acabado de acontecer, fazendo com que o diretor do colégio fosse acionado pela delegacia, para em seguida, a polícia e o diretor se dirigirem até a instituição de ensino, mais precisamente à biblioteca, onde observam as estantes caídas uma sobre a outra, confirmando o que o estudante disse, além do fato de ter sido um milagre que o jovem tenha conseguido escapar de ser prensado mortalmente, pois, se não tivesse conseguido escapar, ele estaria morto e este era um fato irrefutável.

A equipe de investigação passa a recolher as digitais conforme determinavam como ocorreu a queda, a partir dos conhecimentos científicos e do que o jovem contou aos policiais, sendo que ele havia citado a previsão que foi dada e quem a fez, fazendo os oficiais arquearem o cenho, pois, já conheciam esse nome de outra investigação que estava em andamento.

O delegado o identificou como sendo o mesmo estudante que previu um incêndio na casa de outro aluno daquela instituição de ensino, fazendo com que todos eles estranhassem esse segundo acidente, enquanto que eram conscientes que somente havia duas alternativas. Kokurano era, de fato, um vidente ou os incidentes haviam sido provocados por ele e até que se provasse que não possuía qualquer culpa, ainda continuaria sendo o principal suspeito para a polícia.

Após recolherem as impressões digitais, eles se retiram, sendo que não acionariam os pais de Kokurano e o mesmo até possuírem absoluta certeza do envolvimento dele na queda das estantes, pois, por mais surreal que fosse para muitos, ainda havia a hipótese dele ser um verdadeiro vidente, possuindo assim, o benefício da dúvida.

Os policiais levam o jovem e as suas amigas até a Kame Game shop, onde o avô dele fica preocupado ao vê-los saindo de um carro da polícia que partiu em seguida, sendo intensificada a sua preocupação ao ver o semblante consternado de todos, principalmente o de Yuugi que parecia tremer e após entrarem, contam o que ocorreu naquela tarde, com Sugoroku abraçando fortemente o seu amado neto, enquanto tremia pelo fato de saber que quase o perdeu e frente a este pensamento, os seus olhos ficam umedecidos pelas lágrimas.

As gêmeas e Yukiko somente saem da casa do seu amigo, após se certificar que ele estava bem e que havia se recuperado do que ocorreu na biblioteca.

Elas se despedem de Yuugi e do seu avô, para depois, retornarem para a casa delas, com exceção da albina que iria cuidar de alguns assuntos, além de aliviar a sua raiva em seus brinquedos por não poder pegar Kokurano, ainda, para si, visando fazê-lo se juntar aos seus brinquedos.

Nesse interim, Jounouchi havia ligado para conversar com o seu amigo, pois, havia se despedido dele naquela tarde para andar com Honda. Ele fica estarrecido ao ouvir o que ocorreu na biblioteca, para depois, ficar extremamente preocupado com o que ocorreu e apesar dos protestos de Mutou, falando que já estava bem, o loiro se dirige até a casa do jovem de cabelos tricolores.

Ao chegar, sobe ao quarto do adolescente e ambos começam a conversar, sendo que Yuugi se encontrava emocionado por ter mais um amigo que se preocupava com ele, além das gêmeas e da albina.

Somente após se certificar, pessoalmente, de que ele estava bem, Katusya se despede e enquanto se despedia deles, o avô do adolescente de cabelos tricolores pergunta:

\- A sua okaa-san deve estar preocupada. Já está tarde. Avisou que ia sair?

O loiro dá de ombros, para depois falar:

\- Ela não se importa. Agora, se fosse a Shizuka-chan, seria outra história.

\- Fala da sua imouto, né? – Yuugi pergunta, enquanto sentia pena do seu amigo, sendo que Sugoroku também sentia pena do adolescente a sua frente.

\- Sim. Nós recebemos um tratamento distinto. Mesmo assim, eu adoro a minha imouto. Só condeno o favoritismo da nossa okaa-san e não o alvo dele. Inclusive, a Shizuka-chan não aprecia esse favoritismo, também.

Então, eles conversam mais alguns assuntos, para depois se despedirem, com o loiro voltando para casa, enquanto que os Mutou trancavam a porta da loja, voltando a subir as escadas para a área dos quartos.

Meia hora mais tarde, quando o jovem deitou na sua cama, após tomar um banho e colocar o pijama, as recordações do que ocorreu na biblioteca retornaram, fazendo-o se revirar na cama.

De repente, ele sentiu suas pálpebras pesadas e as fechou, enquanto o resto da magia de Atemu e do Sennen Pazuru agia em seu corpo, forçando-o a adormecer, sendo que o Faraó havia usado a magia de forma sutil para proporcionar uma noite sem sono, para que o adolescente pudesse relaxar por completo.

Após perceber que o seu anfitrião dormiu, ele suspira aliviado e sai do item na sua forma translúcida, passando a deitar ao lado seu amado, fazendo uma carícia confortante nos cabelos sedosos, usando a sua magia para que o jovem sentisse os seus toques, enquanto lutava arduamente contra o desejo de tocar aqueles lábios macios de pétalas de rosa com os seus, sendo que iria velar a noite inteira pelo sono de Yuugi, como sempre fazia ao mesmo tempo em que apreciava a companhia do jovem.

Então, ele ouve alguém bater no vidro da janela e ao erguer o rosto, fica embasbacado ao ver a mulher de cabelos alvos e olhos azuis olhando para ele, enquanto mantinha as suas asas emplumadas niveladas, batendo-as sutilmente para manter o seu nível de voo.

Yukiko sorri levemente, enquanto a janela abria como um passe de mágica ao mesmo tempo em que Atemu se levantava, ficando surpreso ao ver que ela conseguia vê-lo, conforme os olhos azuis seguiam todos os movimentos dele, indicando que o estava vendo normalmente, além de perceber que os olhos azuis safira dela estavam levemente brilhantes, conforme prestava atenção nele, fazendo-o arquear o cenho.

Após se aproximar da janela, dobra os braços na frente do tórax, enquanto olhava atentamente para a albina, sendo plenamente ciente da diferença extrema de poder entre ambos e não somente pela força física colossal que a albina ostentava. Havia a magia dela, cujo nível real ele desconhecia, pois, acreditava que ela o mantinha selado para que pudesse se ocultar naquele mundo.

\- Você fez o Yuugi-kun ter um sono sem sonho, certo? – ela pergunta em tom de confirmação – Posso detectar o padrão da magia. Ou melhor, ver, graças aos meus olhos.

\- Então, esse brilho...

\- Minha visão especial. Inclusive, pode ser até uma visão raio-x se eu desejar e em cores, podendo ver através das roupas e dentro do corpo, além de conseguir ver a magia, juntamente com o fato de poder observar tudo que está distante com perfeição. Além disso, também consigo vê-lo perfeitamente. Não é somente o seu anfitrião que pode vê-lo nessa forma. Também há outros usos para ela, mas, não importa... – ela fala o final dando de ombros, para depois, olhar atentamente para Atemu – Sua opinião sobre Jounouchi mudou?

O Faraó fica surpreso pela mudança do tópico de discussão e fala:

\- Estou surpreso pelo tópico que deseja abordar. Pensei que soubesse o que ocorreu com o Yuugi.

\- Eu sei o que ocorreu e foi proposital. Eu não gosto de ser previsível. Afinal, você estava esperando que o assunto fosse o que aquele bastardo tentou fazer com o Yuugi-kun – ela fala dentre rosnados ao se recordar do que Kokurano fez – Então, mudou? Vai liberá-lo dos pesadelos aterrorizantes que o colocou, forçadamente, junto daquele Honda?

\- Não seria melhor dizer que você os colocou? – ele pergunta, arqueando o cenho.

\- De fato, eu os coloquei. Mas, é você que decidirá até quando. Irá anular o dele?

\- Eu acho demasiadamente cedo. Os pesadelos aterrorizantes vívidos irão continuar.

\- Que seja. Bem, agora vem o assunto mais importante dessa noite. Kokurano é a minha presa, agora. – ela fala o final em um tom que não deixava margem para uma possível contestação.

\- Tudo bem. Você tem meios melhores do que eu possuo de fazer esse desgraçado pagar por tudo o que fez. Além disso, acredito que seja bem imaginativa nesse campo.

A albina exibe um sorriso extremamente sádico e com um brilho de deleite nos olhos a menção de punir Kokurano, fazendo o Faraó sorrir com satisfação, pois, o falso vidente pagaria amargamente pelo que fez.

\- Quanto ao que ele fez para conseguir a fama dele... Aquele incêndio. Seria bom se a verdade fosse revelada, antes de reivindicá-lo como a sua presa.

\- Concordo. Eu usei a minha magia para que a polícia encontre as provas necessárias para acusá-lo. Isso irá ocorrer, após descobrirem as falsas previsões que ele carregava por baixo daquele manto... – ela sorri ao ver a surpresa no rosto do Faraó – Sim, eu sei o que ele escondia e graças ao clorofórmio e a sua magia, o bastardo não vai acordar até que seja tarde demais. Ademais, ele também será responsabilizado pelo caos na biblioteca, além de ser acusado de tentativa de homicídio contra o Yuugi-kun e contra aquele jovem, além do incêndio criminoso e dano de propriedade em ambos os casos. Somente irei capturá-lo, após ser julgado. Eu irei auxiliá-lo a fugir da prisão, apenas para caçá-lo. É mais divertido quando eu caço as minhas presas. Adoro ver o desespero em seus semblantes e as tentativas inúteis de fugir de mim. Afinal, é demasiadamente emocionante e igualmente divertida a caçada que faço desses desgraçados. Eu confesso que aprecio a batalha inútil deles contra o inevitável.

O Faraó abana a cabeça para os lados, enquanto sorria, pois, a albina parecia uma criança demasiadamente empolgada com algo, conforme falava da caçada, para depois comentar:

\- Eu não estou surpreso pela sua preferência por caçar.

\- Fala por eu ser um dragão?

\- Sim... Aliais, por falar nisso, que tipo de dragão é você?

\- Meu pai era humano e a minha mãe uma dragoa da neve divina por causa da ascendência divina dela. Inclusive, por causa dessa ascendência, tenho habilidades e magias adicionais à espécie da minha mãe.

\- Uma meia dragoa? – ele fica estarrecido – Não sabia que há dragões nesse mundo.

\- Não há dragões nesse mundo. Eu venho de outro mundo, ou mais precisamente, de outra dimensão e antes que pergunte o motivo de estar nesse universo, devo contar que foi por acidente.

\- Um acidente?

\- Sim. Eu poderia sair desse universo, se desejasse, mas, não quero. Afinal, eu encontrei algo precioso aqui e pretendo vivenciar novamente o que eu perdi há incontáveis milênios, atrás. No caso, duas vezes e por motivos distintos. Inclusive, é algo que me "prende" a este mundo, por assim dizer, mas eu aceito com alegria os grilhões. Afinal, posso quebrá-los, se assim desejar e confesso que não sinto a mínima vontade de fazer isso.

\- Qual o seu nome?

\- Não importa. É algo que pretendo manter em segredo. Bem, só quis comunicar o fato de que Kokurano é minha presa e perguntar sobre Jounouchi. Irei partir, agora. Nós nos veremos novamente.

Então, antes que Atemu pudesse falar algo, surge um vento gélido pela janela que o obriga a erguer os antebraços em frente ao rosto e que após cessar a rajada de vento, com ele abaixando os braços, a albina havia desaparecido sem deixar vestígios e quando ele se aproximou de Yuugi, preocupado com o vento frio, descobriu que a pele dele estava quente como se um vento gélido não tivesse soprado violentamente naquele instante.

Inclusive, conforme olhava para o quarto, descobriu que nada saiu do lugar, como se nunca houvesse acontecido algo, fazendo-o ficar embasbacado, pois, significa que a albina tinha um exímio controle que era quase que surreal por afetar, apenas, aqueles que ela desejasse, podendo impedir qualquer consequência no entorno.

Então, depois que o Faraó fecha a janela, ele volta para a cama, ficando pensativo sobre o encontro com a estranha meia dragoa, desejando saber quais eram os motivos que a impeliam a continuar naquele mundo.

O espírito suspira, após alguns minutos e decide deixar esses pensamentos de lado, enquanto voltava a velar pelo sono daquele que amava.

No dia seguinte, quando Yuugi e os seus amigos chegam ao colégio, sendo que Jounouchi os acompanhava naquele dia, eles observam uma intensa movimentação em um dos corredores, sendo que Yukiko sabia o motivo.

Porém, para que ninguém desconfiasse, ela finge uma face surpresa, juntamente com os seus amigos e passam a se dirigir até o local.

Ao chegarem, eles passam a tentar ver o que acontecia, enquanto que Yuugi saltava para o alto em seu lugar, lutando para ver algo.

Afinal, por causa da sua constituição física que era demasiadamente abaixo da sua idade, ele não conseguia passar dentre os estudantes que se aglomeraram no local.

Ao perceberem que o amigo deles não conseguia enxergar o que acontecia, Katusya, Yukiko e as gêmeas abrem caminho para ele dentre a multidão, permitindo que ele passasse para poder observar o que acontecia, enquanto o jovem corava ao perceber que fizeram uma espécie de corredor para que pudesse passar dentre os demais estudantes.


	50. O medo de Kokurano

**Notas da Autora**

Todos descobrem...

Kokurano fica...

Alguns dias depois...

Yo!

Eu quero pedir desculpas pela demora.

Tenham uma ótima leitura.

**Capítulo 50 - O medo de Kokurano**

Então, quando olham para frente, com os outros estudantes voltando a se aglomerarem atrás de Mutou, ele e os seus amigos ficam surpresos ao verem Kokurano inconsciente, sendo que todos apontavam para as dezenas de papeis com premonições que o falso vidente mantinha embaixo do manto, indicando assim a sua fraude.

Muitas garotas se encontravam consternadas ao verem que ficaram ansiosas por previsões de um charlatão, sendo que os semblantes das duas estudantes que agiam como auxiliares do adolescente são tomados pela mais pura fúria, conforme assimilavam o quanto foram tolas.

Ao mesmo tempo, a maioria dos rapazes achou engraçada a situação ao se recordarem da ânsia das mulheres e igual animação a uma previsão de Kokurano, com eles comentando entre si o quanto as garotas foram idiotas por idolatrarem um falso vidente, com exceção daqueles que namoravam algumas dessas garotas e que procuravam consolar as suas namoradas, apesar de concordarem com a maioria em seu íntimo, enquanto que alguns rapazes se encontravam revoltados, tal como as mulheres, por terem sido enganados pelo estudante.

Então, todos os olhos se voltam para um lado do corredor onde se encontrava o diretor acompanhado de policiais e que caminhavam na direção do grupo, que abria passagem automaticamente para eles.

Nesse interim, o falso vidente despertava lentamente, sendo tomado por uma breve confusão em virtude da magia e do clorofórmio.

Após passar o ligeiro atordoamento e posterior vertigem, os seus olhos se focam no diretor e nos policiais que exibiam semblantes sérios, sendo que ele percebe a movimentação no entorno e fica estupefato ao ver a fúria no rosto das garotas e de alguns rapazes, enquanto que muitos estudantes achavam graça e ao olhar para as duas adolescentes que eram as suas atendentes, elas exibiam olhares repletos do mais puro ódio, o fuzilando com os olhos.

O estudante arqueia o cenho, tentando compreender o que estava ocorrendo, quando percebe que o seu manto está aberto, revelando as dezenas de previsões que escreveu para usar quando houvesse algum evento, fingindo que era um vidente.

O charlatão passa a olhar para os policiais novamente e sente o sangue gelar ao mesmo tempo em que começa a suar frio conforme era erguido, para em seguida, ser retirado do local sobre vaia dos demais estudantes contra Kokurano que chorava, pois, aquele era o seu pior pesadelo, embora estivesse inclinado a considerar a polícia como sendo um forte rival, após ouvir um dos policiais falando:

\- Conseguimos um mandato judicial para verificarmos a sua casa e quarto. Graças às dezenas de papéis com previsões embaixo do seu manto, foi comprovado a sua falsa vidência.

O adolescente fica desesperado ao saber do mandato, enquanto era levado em direção ao carro dos policiais.

Nesse interim, ocorriam murmúrios dentre os estudantes por alguns terem ouvido sobre o mandato, sendo que esta notícia é espalhada pelos demais, com muitos deles acreditando que era referente ao incêndio, fazendo com que surgisse a hipótese de não ter sido um acidente, uma vez que Kokurano era um falso vidente, sendo que a queda das estantes ainda não havia se espalhado por completo no colégio.

\- Eu não acredito que ele era um charlatão... E pensar que eu fui um perfeito idiota por acreditar em previsões. – o loiro murmura consigo mesmo, consternado.

\- Bem, você não foi o único. A maioria esmagadora das garotas desse colégio agiu como você. A diferença é que ele apreciava a companhia feminina e por isso, não lhe deu muita atenção. – Nuru falava, enquanto corava levemente ao olhar para o loiro.

\- Veja pelo lado bom, Jounouchi-kun. Você não foi o único. – Yuugi comenta com uma voz consoladora, dando tapinhas, confortadores, nas costas dele, enquanto o loiro se encontrava com os ombros caídos e a testa debruçada contra a parede ao lado dele.

\- De fato, ele não foi o único. – a prateada consente.

\- Sim. Mesmo dentre os homens, você não era o único que acreditava naquele charlatão. Portanto, não tem motivo para sentir vergonha de ter desejado ler a sorte com ele. – a albina comenta.

Então, o diretor ordena com uma voz altiva, não permitindo qualquer margem para contestação:

\- Muito bem! O show acabou! Entrem nas suas respectivas salas de aula. O sinal já vai tocar.

Todos fazem o que o diretor mandou e enquanto saia do local com os seus amigos, após o loiro se recuperar, Yuugi avista Hanasaki saindo da aglomeração, sendo que parecia envergonhado consigo mesmo.

Após o acontecimento com Sozoji, ele e Yuugi conversavam de vez em quando, sendo que a albina e as gêmeas também faziam isso, com Katsuya conversando algumas vezes com o jovem quando estava com Mutou.

Então, enquanto se dirigiam para a sala de aula, o adolescente se aproxima dele e o cumprimenta:

\- Ohayou, Hanasaki-kun!

\- Oh! Ohayougozaimassu, Yuugi-kun. – ele fica surpreso por ele lhe dirigir a palavra e como não tinha amigos, ainda se sentia envergonhado quando alguém lhe prestava atenção, mesmo que fosse o jovem de cabelos tricolores que conversava regularmente com ele, assim como os amigos deste.

Os amigos de Yuugi se aproximam e cumprimentam o loiro acastanhado, enquanto andavam até a sua respectiva sala de aula.

\- Por que está assim, Hanasaki-kun? – o adolescente de orbes ametistas pergunta, exibindo preocupação em seu semblante.

Após suspirar, o estudante responde:

\- Eu também acreditava em Kokurano. Inclusive, consegui que ele lesse a minha sorte. Não acredito que eu fui tão estúpido!

Mutou dá tapinhas, confortadores, nas costas dele e fala gentilmente:

\- Não se sinta assim. Ele conseguiu enganar muitas pessoas e dentre nós, homens, você não foi o único. Teve um número considerável que acreditava nele e que conseguiu que ele lesse a sorte.

\- O Yuugi-kun está certo, Hanasaki-kun. O Jounouchi-kun é um desses exemplos. – a albina fala sorrindo, enquanto apontava com a sua mão para o loiro.

\- Isso mesmo! Eu... – ele inicialmente exclama com orgulho, até que percebe o que fez e exclama indignado para a albina – Ei!

Hanasaki sorri levemente, enquanto a meia dragoa falava, dando de ombros:

\- Eu só disse a verdade.

\- É como dizem... A verdade dói. – a prateada fala consentindo, com os braços cruzados na frente do corpo, enquanto caminhavam pelo corredor.

\- E como dói. – a bronzeada falava, enquanto consentia, controlando o rubor em suas bochechas ao olhar para Katsuya.

O loiro se encontrava agachado, parecendo ter uma nuvem de depressão em torno de si, enquanto batia os dedos indicadores um no outro, com Yuugi procurando confortar o seu amigo, junto de Hanasaki.

Após conseguirem confortar o loiro, eles chegam à sala de aula, segundos antes do sinal tocar e sentam em seus respectivos lugares, sendo que Nuru controlava o rubor em suas bochechas conforme o loiro passava por ela para sentar no seu lugar, enquanto que Jounouchi sempre olhava discretamente para a morena sempre que ela estava distraída, conversando com outra pessoa e quando a bronzeada olhava na direção dele ao se sentir observada, o adolescente desviava o rosto, controlando o leve rubor em sua face.

Conforme havia planejado, Yukiko usou a sua magia para fazer com que um aluno que sentava próximo deles, pedisse para trocar de lugar com Hanasaki, sabendo que o mesmo concordaria e de fato, ele consente, trocando de lugar, passando a se sentar próximo deles, com Mutou passando a puxar conversa com o loiro acastanhado e que é finalizada, assim que o professor entra na sala de aula, com todos se levantando da cadeira conforme o educador entrava na sala, para depois, se sentarem em seus respectivos lugares.

Alguns dias depois, a albina estava de costas para o quadro-negro e enquanto esperava todos se sentarem, após voltarem do intervalo, se encontrava pensativa sobre os acontecimentos que iriam se suceder dali a alguns dias, mais precisamente no dia anterior ao Festival do colégio, sendo que havia planejado o método que usaria para lidar com alguns desgraçados e o seu líder bastardo.

Afinal, seria complicado fazer os eventos acontecerem o mais próximo possível da linha do tempo original, conforme analisava o seu plano sobre todos os ângulos possíveis.

Após todos se sentarem, ela sai dos seus pensamentos, sendo que havia assumido a tarefa que seria de Anzu na linha do tempo original. Nesse caso, ela se tornou representante da Sala B da Comissão Organizadora do Festival Cultural no colégio, sendo que cada classe irá preparar alguma atividade.

Então, a albina exclama:

\- Está na hora de escolhermos o que iremos fazer no Festival cultural do colégio. Quem tiver alguma ideia boa, levante a mão.

Nisso, ela começa a ouvir várias propostas, sendo que Yuugi estava com os cotovelos apoiados na mesa e o rosto entre as mãos, enquanto pensava consigo mesmo:

"Daqui a uma semana, nós teremos o festival cultural! Será tão emocionante."

\- Que tal uma casa mal assombrada? – um estudante pergunta.

\- Não podemos. A sala C disse que vai fazer.

\- Por que não vender só yakissoba? – Honda pergunta, com o rosto apoiado em uma das mãos.

\- Alguma outra ideia? – a albina pergunta, revirando os olhos com a sugestão simples dele.

Então, Jounouchi se levanta com uma pose determinada, enquanto exclamava empolgado:

\- Escutem todos a minha ideia! O festival cultural é um momento de grande diversão! Temos que fazer algo espetacular que ofusque as outras turmas da escola! – surge um sorriso safado em seu semblante pervertido, sendo que a albina revira os olhos por saber, antecipadamente, a proposta do loiro – Por isso, acho que devemos apelar para o erotismo! Devemos realizar o "Cabaré das colegiais"! Cada uma das alunas prepara uma roupa que atraia clientes e...

Várias garotas começam a exclamar revoltadas, enquanto atiravam objetos nele:

\- Cale a boca, Katsuya!

\- Morra!

\- Por quê? – o loiro pergunta estupefato, sendo que a albina perguntava a si mesma, como alguém podia ser tão idiota para não perceber o motivo de estar sendo alvejado por vários objetos, após fazer uma proposta tão ultrajante.

Elas passam a fuzilar o loiro com um olhar homicida, fazendo o mesmo se encolher na cadeira frente à emanação assassina, oriunda das mulheres.

Então, após a sala se acalmar, nesse caso, as mulheres, Yukiko pergunta:

\- Alguma outra ideia?

Então, os estudantes voltam a exclamar as ideias que surgiam em suas mentes.

\- Show de luta livre!

\- Concurso de cosplay!

\- Takoyaki!

\- Um de cada vez! – ela exclama autoritária em virtude de todos exclamarem quase que ao mesmo tempo.

A albina sabia pelos eventos da linha do tempo original, que Anzu iria perguntar a Hanasaki se ele tinha alguma ideia e o mesmo iria propor um "ídolo", que seria um show de calouros, sendo algo que faria todos ficarem consternados, enquanto que o adolescente passaria vergonha, se arrependendo amargamente de ter comunicado tal proposta para todos.

Decidindo que era um acontecimento sem qualquer importância relevante e desejando poupá-lo de se sentir envergonhado, passa a olhar para a sala, sabendo que em breve, graças a um toque de influência do Faraó, sem que Yuugi sentisse qualquer mudança, Atemu daria coragem ao seu amado para expor a ideia que ele teve, mas, que não tinha coragem de falar para todos com medo da reação dos outros estudantes.

Ela se vira para a lousa e começa a escrever as ideias mais populares, citando as mesmas em voz alta, conforme escrevia no quadro-negro:

\- Luta-livre, Ioiô, Cosplay e Yakissoba.

Jounouchi comenta com as costas apoiadas na cadeira e os braços cruzados atrás da nuca:

\- Não sinto firmeza em nenhum deles.

A albina continua com os acontecimentos na linha do tempo original e pergunta para a sala, primeiro:

\- Alguém ainda não deu uma opinião? – ela olha para a sala inteira, para depois, se focar no jovem de cabelos tricolores, perguntando, enquanto sorria maternalmente – Yuugi-kun, não tem nada que queira propor?

Dentro do item, Atemu estava ciente do que estava ocorrendo do lado de fora, assim como sabia da ideia que o seu amado teve e que não tinha coragem para expor por temer a reação de todos.

Portanto, sorrindo consigo mesmo, aproveitando o momento que a albina perguntou diretamente para o jovem, o espírito usa a sua magia de forma sutil, insuflando a coragem em Mutou de forma imperceptível para não assustá-lo, ficando satisfeito ao ver que teve êxito no seu plano, com o jovem falando timidamente, enquanto corava:

\- Eu pensei... Acho jogos legais. Aqueles de parques de diversões. Tipo tiro ao alvo, bingo, argola e outros.

Todos ficam pensativos, enquanto refletiam na proposta do jovem de orbes ametistas, sendo que começam a conversar entre si.

\- Gostei.

\- É legal.

\- Pode ser uma boa.

\- Vai ser bem animado!

Jounouchi apoia um pé na cadeira e outro na carteira, exclamando com animação para insuflar ainda mais os seus colegas na ideia do seu amigo:

\- É isso aí! Vamos de jogos!

\- Então, vamos ficar com os jogos! – a albina exclama – Agora, precisamos escolher quais jogos iremos fazer.

Alguns estudantes começam a erguer a mão, enquanto explanavam as ideias para os jogos.

\- Tem que ter tiro ao alvo!

\- Que tal aquele de derrubar garrafas?

\- Tem aquele de acertar a cesta de baquete.

Enquanto alguns estudantes davam ideias para os jogos, Yuugi apoiava o rosto na mão, conforme pensava consigo mesmo, sorrindo, ao mesmo tempo em que se encontrava corado ao ver que a sua ideia foi aceita com animação:

"Isso está começando a ficar bem divertido."

Após a albina realizar uma votação na sala de aula, os três jogos que foram os vencedores e que se encontravam dentro do orçamento destinado para cada classe foram o pula-pirata humano, derrubar garrafas e tiro ao alvo.

Yukiko, a representante da classe C na Comissão organizadora do Festival Cultural, havia conseguido o melhor lugar de todo o festival e enquanto todos ajudavam a erguer a barraca de jogos, a meia dragoa se encontrava pensativa, sendo que também estava ajudando:

"Como esperado, aquele bastardo ficou irado quando eu consegui o lugar que a sala dele costumava usar todos os anos e eu sei o que o desgraçado irá fazer, junto com outros bastardos... Bem, eu terei novos brinquedos." – ao pensar na adição de novos brinquedos para as suas torturas sádicas, ela sorri consigo mesma, sendo que sabia da necessidade de usar a mesma técnica de outrora para pegar o bastardo do Goro Inogashira.

Afinal, a meia dragoa sabia o que aconteceria e conforme havia planejado o que iria fazer, decide que algumas modificações não iriam alterar o curso dos acontecimentos ao considerar um evento novo que iria ocorrer em virtude das mudanças da linha do tempo original.

**Notas Finais**

Takoyaki: espécie de salgadinho redondo muito popular no Japão e recheado com um pedaço de polvo.

Ohayougozaimassu – forma formal de falar Bom dia.

Ohayou – forma informal de falar Bom dia


	51. Confusão no festival

**Notas da Autora**

Na organização do Festival Cultural...

Jounouchi descobre...

Yukiko, Kisara e Nuru se preparam...

Yo!

Eu peço desculpas pela demora.

Tenham uma ótima leitura.

**Capítulo 51 - Confusão no festival**

\- A placa ficou legal, não acham? – um dos estudantes pergunta a albina, tirando-a dos seus pensamentos.

\- Está ótimo.

Ela sabia que eles estouraram o orçamento com a placa e que foi feita através da doação realizada pela maioria dos estudantes ao doarem um pouco de dinheiro, cada um, além do fato de estarem trabalhando juntos para montarem a barraca da turma.

Inclusive, apesar de Yukiko estar no cargo de organizadora, ela auxiliava como podia, fosse com sugestões ou ajudando no que fosse necessário.

A meia dragoa decide olhar como Yuugi e Jounouchi estavam se saindo, pois, eles ficaram responsáveis pelo pula pirata. Ao chegar no local destinado ao brinquedo, dedica um sorriso maternal ao jovem de orbes ametistas ao vê-lo segurando a cabeça do palhaço coberta de papel marche e pintada com caneta por ele mesmo, sorrindo imensamente, enquanto exclamava feliz, sendo que estava sujo pelas colagens e pinturas:

\- Está pronta a cabeça do pirata!

A albina olhou para os lados, vendo Kisara e Nuru ao lado dela, sendo que estavam ajudando na organização geral, sendo visíveis alguns restos de cola nas mãos da prateada e um pouco de glitter nas mãos da morena, pois, elas auxiliavam onde era necessário, não possuindo uma ocupação especifica.

\- O Yuugi-kun é sempre fofo. – Nuru comenta, sorrindo gentilmente.

\- Verdade. Põe fofinho, nisso. – Kisara fala consentindo, enquanto olhava para os lados, apesar de saber que Seto sempre estava ausente de qualquer evento e ao perceber o que fazia, censura a si mesmo, pois, não compreendia o motivo de amá-lo, apesar de nunca ter falado com ele.

Ao mesmo tempo, a irmã gêmea da prateada corava levemente conforme olhava para o loiro, sendo ciente de que o amava, pois, as gêmeas conversaram entre si há alguns dias, atrás, expondo os seus sentimentos perante aquele que cada uma amava, para depois, jurarem guardar o segredo uma para a outra.

A bronzeada queria compreender como ela havia se apaixonado por Jounouchi, sendo que Nuru sempre se sentiu balançada por ele.

Porém, em virtude da sua conduta para com alguém tão fofo que também era o seu grande amigo de infância, a bronzeada conseguia suplantar esse sentimento com a raiva que beirava ao ódio.

Agora que Katsuya havia mudado, ela não possuía mais a raiva ou ódio contra ele, pois, o adolescente havia mostrado o quanto mudou, se tornando alguém digno de confiança e que nunca voltaria a ser como antes.

Livre desses sentimentos pela mudança do loiro, o amor que sentia por Jounouchi aflorou plenamente e agora, ela precisava fazer um esforço descomunal para tentar não demonstrar o quanto a presença dele a afetava.

Quanto a Yukiko, ela havia percebido a reação das duas e sabia dos sentimentos delas, mas, decidiu fingir que não sabia.

Então, a albina olha para Jounouchi que estava mexendo com martelos e pregos, pois, era o responsável pelo barril de madeira que tinha algumas fendas em sua extensão e o observa virando para Yuugi, falando com alguns pregos presos aos lábios:

\- Que bom, Yuugi! O barril vai estar pronto daqui a pouco também.

\- Que incrível! – o adolescente de cabelos tricolores exclama feliz, sem perceber a presença das suas amigas de infância.

Quando Katsuya vira o rosto para voltar ao trabalho de pregar uma das tiras de madeira, ele percebe a presença do trio de amigas e seu olhar se encontra com o da bronzeada, quase que instantaneamente, como se fosse um movimento natural. Quando os olhos se conectam, o mundo parece parar para ambos que ficam perdidos no olhar um do outro.

O transe é quebrado quando Yuugi comenta inocentemente, sem perceber o que acontecia, fazendo com que Kisara e Yukiko comentassem em um sussurro o quanto o amigo delas era fofinho e inocente:

\- Eu não sabia que você era tão habilidoso com as mãos, Jounouchi-kun!

O loiro consegue sair da espécie de transe em que se encontrava, passando a corar levemente, para depois, se recordar do que o seu amigo disse ao mesmo tempo em que a bronzeada corava intensamente e ao olhar para a irmã pelo canto dos olhos, observa a mesma sorrindo, enquanto abanava a cabeça, fazendo a morena cutucá-la com o ombro, enquanto revirava os olhos.

Jounouchi sorri e fala, ainda mantendo alguns pregos presos nos lábios:

\- Desde moleque, eu adoro montar modelos e coisinhas.

Após colocar os pregos que tinha na boca em cima de um banquinho, juntamente com o martelo, Katsuya abre a tampa e começa a entrar no barril, sorrindo com orgulho para a sua criação.

\- Dá uma olhada – o adolescente entra, ficando até a parte de cima do tórax dentro do barril, exclamando em seguida – No tamanho exato!

\- Que legal! – Yuugi exclama, segurando a cabeça do pirata feita de papel marche, enquanto se aproximava do seu amigo.

Então, o loiro põe uma das mãos na frente da boca e após dar um risinho, pergunta:

\- Quem vai fazer o papel do pirata? Vou rir da cara do coitado.

Yukiko se vira para ele e fala ao se aproximar, junto das suas amigas:

\- Como assim? Vai ser você, Jounouchi-kun.

\- Eu já fiz a cabeça do pirata no tamanho da sua cabeça. – Mutou comenta animado, estendendo o objeto em suas mãos para o seu amigo dentro do barril.

\- Como é que é?! – Katsuya exclama em um misto de confusão, descrença e estupefação.

\- Está decidido! – a albina exclama, enquanto sorria imensamente.

\- Vai ser um bom pirata! – a prateada bate as palmas umas nas outras com satisfação – O corpo do Jounouchi-kun se encaixou com perfeição no barril.

\- De fato, não posso contestar essas afirmações, irmã. – a bronzeada falava ao mesmo tempo em que controlava o leve rubor em suas bochechas ao olhar para o loiro, enquanto balançava a cabeça afirmativamente.

Quanto aos demais estudantes que passavam perto do local, eles se encontravam divididos entre sentir pena de Katsuya ou sorrir com a escolha acertada, na visão deles.

Claro que as mulheres eram as que mais sorriam, pois, se recordavam da sugestão estapafúrdia do loiro delas fazem um cabaré e as ideias eróticas dele. Elas achavam um castigo merecido e comemoravam a escolha da albina.

Quanto a Yukiko, ela confessava que sentia certo prazer em elegê-lo como palhaço pela sugestão de cabaré e das ideias de erotismo que o loiro falou, sabendo que o resto do corpo feminino da sala estava comemorando a sua escolha e que consideravam uma punição merecida.

\- Espera aí! Isso por acaso é vingança pela minha sugestão na sala de aula? – Jounouchi pergunta com o cenho estreitado, enquanto olhava para a albina.

\- O que acha? Observe em volta. – ela comenta, fazendo um gesto amplo com os braços.

Nisso, ele observa as garotas da sala sorrindo com satisfação, enquanto que alguns estudantes que não tinham namoradas olhavam com pena para a situação dele e aqueles que possuíam namoradas, sorriam com satisfação pela punição orquestrada por Yukiko. Quanto ao Yuugi, ele olhava com pena para o seu amigo, pois, fez a cabeça de palhaço na inocência, sem saber que seria uma forma de punição, embora fosse ciente de que as garotas da sala tinham a sua razão de desejar algum castigo em decorrência das suas sugestões descabidas.

Ao mesmo tempo, na câmara da alma de Atemu, mais precisamente no cômodo onde havia o trono e que o mesmo se encontrava sentado nele, o Faraó achava a punição de Katsuya perfeita e adequada pelas ideias absurdas e igualmente pervertidas do loiro, passando a congratular a albina pelo seu plano bem orquestrado e executado com um toque de ironia.

Afinal, Jounouchi acabou construindo o próprio local para a sua própria punição. Foi um belo toque no final, ao ver do espírito.

No lado de fora, o adolescente comenta indignado, sendo evidente o fato de que não aceitava a decisão.

\- Quem disse que eu...

Então, o adolescente para de falar ao ver o olhar e sorriso quase que homicida do corpo feminino da sala dele, como se o desafiassem a recusar a sua função de ser o pirata que pula, prometendo um mundo de misérias para ele, caso se recusasse a executar o seu papel.

Engolindo em seco, a cabeça dele cai em derrota, enquanto as garotas comemoravam para desalento do loiro.

De repente, um odor conhecido chega as narinas da albina, fazendo-a se afastar um pouco do local, enquanto olhava atentamente para a porta da barraca deles, cruzando os braços na frente do tórax, enquanto que Kisara e Nuru se juntaram a ela, ficando cada uma ao lado da meia dragoa, assumindo a mesma posição da albina, sendo que a bronzeada havia conseguido sentir o odor do estudante que chegava com os seus subordinados e não colegas, pois, ele dominava a sua turma ao utilizar a sua força e truculência como armas recorrentes de intimidação ao mesmo tempo que um grupo se juntava em torno dele, tornando-os seus subordinados no colégio e capangas nas horas vagas.

A bronzeada tinha o olfato e audição acima do nível humano em decorrência do fato de ter se unido por completo com a sua dragoa interior ao sentir que ela era uma extensão dela por mais estranho que fosse estranho esse pensamento, sendo algo que ocorreu recentemente, com ela trabalhando para gerenciar isso, assim como a força, velocidade e resistência extra que adquiriu, após meditar e se unir a esse ser dentro dela ao ver que essa dragoa negra de olhos vermelhos não era uma ameaça e sim, uma parte de sua alma e corpo.

Inclusive, com os seus sentidos elevados, ela podia sentir que a sua irmã gêmea também tinha uma dragoa dentro dela e pretendia ajudá-la com isso no próximo momento oportuno.

Ademais, a bronzeada acabou descobrindo que havia um card de Duel Monsters, cujo desenho era igual à aparência desse ser dentro dela e que ao vê-lo, se sentiu estranha, de certa forma. Era o card Reddoaizu Burakku Doragon (Red Eyes Black Dragon), sendo que esta descoberta a deixou estupefata.

O recém-chegado estava com os braços cruzados na frente do tórax, exibindo uma postura intimidante e uma faixa branca com caracteres escritos nela que circundava a sua cabeça na altura da testa e que era usada por cozinheiros japoneses no preparo das refeições, sendo que atrás dele se encontrava os seus capangas, segurando uma chapa de ferro imenso.

Então, ele pergunta, exibindo uma face de desagradável surpresa:

\- O que é isso? Jogos e diversões? Que estranho... Tem alguém ocupando o nosso espaço.

Então, ele exclama com raiva para a albina que havia ficado na frente da entrada com Nuru e Kisara em cada um dos seus flancos, sendo que o trio estava atento aos movimentos dos recém-chegados:

\- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?!

A albina arqueia uma das sobrancelhas e fala, fingindo não saber o que aconteceria em seguida:

\- Como assim? Estamos preparando a nossa barraca.

\- Não brinquem! Este lugar sempre foi da turma 3-D em todos os festivais anteriores!

Yuugi olha para a confusão e comenta em pensamento, desanimado:

"Esses estudantes parecem encrenqueiros."

Não era segredo que Mutou odiava brigas, confusões e tumultos. Ele era pacifico e seu desânimo era pela confusão que estava surgindo, sendo que sabia que qualquer problema seria resolvido por suas amigas, de um jeito ou de outro.

Afinal, elas não eram e nunca seriam donzelas em perigo.

Nisso, os colegas de Yuugi ficam atrás do trio, enquanto observavam o desenrolar dos acontecimentos, com todos sabendo que estavam protegidos com o trio de amigas.

Afinal, duas delas eram artistas marciais e de kenjutsu, sendo mestras em ambos os estilos ao dominarem os ouji (奥義 - técnica secreta) dos respectivos estilos e que venceram vários torneios, desde o nível estadual e até nacional, enquanto que a albina conseguia manter uma luta entre ambas se desejasse.

Inclusive, muitos acreditavam que elas eram as três estudantes mais fortes e hábeis de todo o colégio dentre os alunos do sexo masculino e feminino, apesar de alguns homens contestarem esse título por orgulho masculino, tal como Goro Inogashira, responsável pela turma 3-D, com eles sabendo que ele sempre conseguiu esse título não por votação, como foi com a sala deles ao delegarem para Tsukishiro a função de organizadora e representante deles na Comissão Organizadora do Festival e sim, pela intimidação e truculência, usando-a novamente entre a maioria dos estudantes para conseguir o título de Chefe da comissão organizadora do Festival.

Ademais, era sabido que Yukiko não foi afetada pela postura intimidadora dele e que foi a única a enfrentá-lo com destemor durante a eleição para o cargo de Chefe da Comissão Organizadora do Festival.

Porém, em decorrência da maioria esmagadora dos votos oriundos do medo que os outros sentiram por Goro, ele conseguiu ganhar a votação, sendo que a albina foi à única que votou contra a eleição dele para o cargo.

Claro, ela podia ter usado os seus poderes para manipular o resultado da votação e somente não usou a sua magia para intervir, pois, deveria deixar Goro se tornar o chefe, assim como foi na linha do tempo original.

\- Não tem essa de "sempre", Inogashira. Nós conquistamos esse lugar em um sorteio justo.

\- "Sorteio"? – ele finge estar pensativo, para depois exclamar de forma intimidante, conseguindo que muitos se encolhessem, com exceção do trio que o olhava normalmente, sem titubear, aumentando a raiva de Goro – Escutem aqui! Este é o lugar onde a nossa sala sempre monta a barraca de Okonomiyaki! Tirem fora esses joguinhos ridículos!

\- Pelo visto, além de surdo é um imbecil. – a bronzeada comenta com os braços flexionados na frente do tórax.

\- Com certeza, irmã. – a prateada exibe a mesma postura.

\- Isso é um fato incontestável.

Os colegas delas olhavam para o trio em um misto de admiração e estupefação, pois, elas agiam normalmente, além de olharem para Inogashira como se ele fosse um inseto, com os alunos acreditando que Goro não passava de um mero inseto perante elas, mesmo com os capangas atrás dele.

\- O quê?! – o estudante exclama possesso de fúria, ficando ainda mais furioso ao ver a forma como olhavam para ele.

\- Podem sair daqui se não quiserem se machucar! – uma voz irrompe no ambiente e Goro olha para o lado, identificando Jounouchi como sendo o dono da voz e que ainda estava no barril, sorrindo imensamente, enquanto ria – Sempre tem briga em uma festa! Não pense que eu sou de fugir de uma boa briga!

Honda se aproximava do amigo para se juntar a briga, pois, não se sentiria bem se fosse protegido por três garotas.

Então, o loiro exclama ao perceber que estava entalado, enquanto olhava para o barril:

\- Droga! Não consigo sair!

Goro decide humilhá-lo ao exclamar:

\- Você fala bonito, mas, está ridículo nesse barril!

Então, ele corre abruptamente na direção do estudante para socá-lo, erguendo o seu braço, enquanto flexionava o mesmo para desferir o soco.

Porém, antes que Honda pudesse interceptar, enquanto considerava Inogashira um covarde por atacar alguém incapacitado no momento, a bronzeada se desloca velozmente e bloqueia o soco desferido contra o loiro ao segurar o punho com a palma de uma das mãos como se não fosse nada, deixando todos estupefatos, com exceção de Yuugi, Yukiko e Kisara que esperavam algo assim.

Inclusive, a morena mantinha facilmente o domínio do punho do seu adversário que se encontrava, ainda, preso em sua mão quando os dedos se fecharam para reter a mão dele ao mesmo que exibia raiva em seu semblante.

Quando Goro olhou para os orbes rubros da bronzeada, teve a ilusão que se encontrava na frente de um enorme dragão negro de olhos vermelhos, cujas mandíbulas estavam escancaradas, exibindo as fileiras de presas alvas e igualmente afiadas, enquanto via-se refletivo nos olhos vermelhos como sangue e que se encontravam coléricos, sendo evidente o fato de que o dragão se encontrava enfurecido.

Então, o ser ruge contra o estudante que se encontrava paralisado pelo terror e que suava frio ao mesmo tempo em que o seu sangue gelava. Era uma visão absurdamente real, a seu ver, pois, ele podia sentir o deslocamento abrupto do ar perante o rugido furioso do dragão.

**Notas finais.**

Yo!

Eu quero agradecer a unknown90000 por favoritar a fanfiction.


	52. Humilhação no Festival Cultural

**Notas da Autora**

No Festival Cultural...

Goro acaba...

Os seus capangas se encontram...

**Capítulo 52 - Humilhação no Festival Cultural**

Ao piscar os olhos, percebe que estava na frente de Nuru, sendo que se encontrava temporariamente desorientado pela visão inusitada, embora pudesse sentir a sua pele úmida pelo suor e a sensação de medo que ainda persistia dentro dele pela visão atemorizante:

\- Ostenta que é valente, mas não passa de um rato covarde. Somente um covarde patético atacaria alguém incapacitado no momento. Você não passa de um mero lixo, Inogashira. Não vou chamá-lo de rato novamente, pois, estaria ofendendo o pobre animal. Ele não merece essa comparação.

Essa fala desperta a fúria dentro dele, dissipando quaisquer vestígios de medo remanescentes da visão aterradora:

\- Sua...!

Ele se prepara para dar outro golpe, quando a bronzeada o golpeia no rosto, quebrando o nariz dele, para depois girá-lo, arremessando-o pela porta para não quebrar nada, fazendo-o cair aos pés dos seus capangas que seguravam uma chapa enorme de ferro e que exibiam semblantes embasbacados, enquanto olhavam para o seu chefe caído aos pés deles e que havia apanhado de uma garota.

O que eles não sabiam é que Nuru havia treinado arduamente o controle de sua força imensa para não matar ninguém ou mutilar por acidente, sendo que procurava mantê-lo ao nível de um ser humano. Se ela não tivesse treinado arduamente a sua força, velocidade e reflexos sobre-humanos, ela teria esmigalhado todos os ossos do punho do estudante como se não fossem nada.

Claro que a morena confessava, internamente, que havia sentido um grande desejo de fazer exatamente isso ao prender o punho dele em sua palma e que precisou de todo o seu autocontrole para não ceder ao seu desejo, tanto por ele atacar quem ela amava quanto pelo ato covarde dele. A bronzeada odiava covardes, tal como a sua irmã e Yukiko.

\- Fez bem de retirar o lixo, irmã! Ele estava fedendo. – a prateada prende o nariz com os dedos e abana o ar na frente dela com a mão, simulando o mau cheiro.

\- Verdade. Põe fedor nisso. – a albina fala sorrindo, enquanto consentia, com as mãos em ambos os lados da cintura.

Após socá-lo, a morena cora ao olhar para o loiro que estava maravilhado pelo que presenciou e ao se recordar dos torneios que assistiu, percebeu que devia ter esperado algo assim.

Afinal, Goro não era nada para as gêmeas ou para Yukiko, mesmo trazendo um reforço através dos seus capangas e ao se recordar que ainda estava preso no barril, ele começa a lutar para sair, sendo que Hiroto vai até o seu amigo para ajudá-lo.

\- Valeu, Honda!

\- É para isso que servem os amigos, certo? Vamos brigar com eles. Vai ser divertido.

\- Com certeza!

Na frente da barraca, Goro estava de pé e havia colocado a mão no nariz, para depois afastá-la, vendo o sangue em seus dedos, enquanto sentia que o seu nariz estava quebrado ao mesmo tempo em que começava a doer de forma pungente, sendo que fica estupefato por alguns segundos, processando o fato de que apanhou de uma garota.

Então, ao se recuperar, o seu semblante é tomado pela fúria que o assolava, com ele avançando contra a morena, enquanto ordenava aos seus capangas, sendo que é interceptado por Yukiko:

\- Tropa da chapa de ferro! Derrubem as paredes! Vamos acabar com a atração dessa classe!

\- Certo! – todos exclamam em usino, avançando com a chapa, mirando as paredes da barraca.

\- O bastardo é meu! Se divirtam, amigas! – a albina exclama com um sorriso no rosto, enquanto desviava do gancho de direita de Inogashira.

\- Com certeza!

As gêmeas se deslocam e consentem quando se entreolham como se lessem os pensamentos uma da outra.

Se posicionando em cada um dos lados da tropa, elas se agacham e giram as pernas em sentido horizontal, acertando as pernas deles, fazendo-os cair com a chapa no chão, sem conseguirem chegar à parede e quando alguns deles se levantam, sendo aqueles que não tiveram muitos ferimentos, eles tentam golpeá-las.

Porém, são derrubados sumariamente e quando os demais se refazem dos ferimentos e se erguem, juntamente com aqueles que foram golpeados, todos passam a retirar objetos dos seus bolsos e que consistiam de canivetes com lâminas, fazendo os estudantes ofegarem ao verem as armas deles.

As gêmeas reviram os olhos e depois, olham com destemor, agindo de forma inabalável, desviando facilmente dos golpes até que ficam entediadas ao ponto de simular propositalmente um bocejo para irritação dos capangas, cujos golpes falhavam, para depois se entreolharem, com ambas consentindo uma para a outra.

Então, elas começam a nocauteá-los com um golpe certeiro no abdômen, fazendo-os se curvarem, enquanto caíam inconscientes, sendo que tal ato durou menos de dois minutos e após terminarem de surrá-los, ambas erguem um dos braços e chocam as palmas entre si.

\- Eu esperava um pouco mais de diversão, irmã... – a bronzeada comenta em um suspiro.

\- Concordo. Eles eram patéticos e olha que é um eufemismo. – a prateada fala suspirando, para depois, olhar para a amiga delas.

Yukiko apenas desviava, enquanto sorria imensamente, sentindo grande satisfação ao ver o quanto Goro estava furioso e frustrado por não acertá-la, com o estudante acreditando que ela estava brincando com ele, sendo que ficou ainda mais possesso, se era possível, quando a albina finge um bocejo, colocando uma das mãos na frente da sua boca.

\- Sua bastarda! – Inogashira exclama irado ao ver que errou um gancho de esquerda, sendo que não havia acertado um mísero golpe nela.

\- Você é patético e sabe disso, certo?

\- Sua...!

A bronzeada pergunta sorrindo, enquanto se aproximava de ambos:

\- Ainda está brincando e humilhando esse desgraçado, Yukiko-chan?

\- Sim. Mas, estou começando a ficar aborrecida.

\- Eu imagino. – a prateada se junta a irmã – Os capangas dele não eram de nada. Eu queria algum desafio.

\- Bem, vocês venceram vários torneios e são autênticas mestras em ambos as escolas, a de arte marcial e de kenjutsu. É normal que simples estudantes não seriam páreo para vocês. – a albina comenta, enquanto desviava de um golpe.

\- Verdade. – Kisara fala em um suspiro.

\- Infelizmente. – Nuru deprime os ombros, para depois, flexionar os braços na frente do tórax – Pelo menos, poderiam ter dado um mínimo de diversão. Foi entediante e igualmente patético.

O ato do trio de conversar entre si como se Goro não fosse sequer uma ameaça, aumentava ainda mais a fúria dele e o deixava ainda mais cego, fazendo os seus golpes se tornarem menos precisos em virtude da fúria intensa que o tomava naquele instante, sendo que mesmo anteriormente, em condições normais, não havia acertado nenhum golpe nela.

Ademais, ele podia ouvir risos dos estudantes, não somente daquela sala, assim como das outras e ao olhar pelo canto dos olhos para aqueles que riam, Inogashira notou a diversão em seus rostos, sendo que alguns conseguiram, inclusive, pipoca para assistir um show, ao ver deles e ao olhar para trás, vê os seus capangas caídos no chão por terem sido nocauteados.

Naquele momento, o seu ódio era intenso em virtude da humilhação que estava passando e passou a desejar matar a albina.

Ele se afasta dela e pega um canivete, tirando a lâmina, para depois, apontar a arma para Yukiko que arqueia o cenho, enquanto os outros estudantes ofegavam, para em seguida, avançar nela, pois, havia decidido matá-la, sendo que um dos estudantes que viu os acontecimentos, desde que os capangas dele tiraram os canivetes, correu do local para chamar o diretor.

A meia dragoa faz questão de desviar de todos os movimentos, olhando-o como se fosse patético, com Inogashira xingando a albina o tempo todo.

\- Você já me cansou. Fala sério. Ainda continua patético. Você é um lixo covarde e bem irritante.

Antes que ele abrisse a boca, ela agarra o punho esquerdo dele que tinha a arma e enquanto quebrava os ossos da mão, fazendo-o soltar o canivete, torcia violentamente o punho dele, com o som de ossos sendo quebrados revibrando pelo local ao gerar estalos secos que fez todos ofegarem, pois, quebrou o punho e a mão dele como se fosse um mero graveto.

Goro passa a segurar o seu punho que estava em um ângulo estranho, sendo que a mão inchava ao mesmo tempo em que gritava pelas dores lacerantes, caindo de joelhos como reflexo.

Respirando profundamente, enquanto cerrava os dentes, ele se ergue e tenta acertá-la com o punho direito, com a mesma bloqueando como se não fosse nada, para depois, acertá-lo com um soco violento no rosto, fazendo questão de quebrar alguns dentes dele, enquanto o mesmo caía inconsciente no chão com a boca sangrando e vários dentes quebrados em torno dele.

Todos estavam chocados, inclusive Yuugi, apesar de saber que ao contrário das gêmeas, a albina não era gentil em qualquer batalha e que para piorar, ele a havia provocado ao xingá-la.

Inclusive, soube de situações em que ela quebrou vários ossos, além de quebrar mandíbulas e dentes dos seus inimigos.

No caso de Inogashira, ao ver da albina, além de tê-la provocado por xingá-la, a meia dragoa havia ficado ainda mais furiosa por Goro tentar acabar com a felicidade daquele que via como um filho querido, quando desejou quebrar a barraca que eles fizeram com tanto esforço, sendo que Yuugi estava muito animado, além do fato de ter sido ideia do jovem. Quando se lembrava do seu rosto sorridente e da genuína felicidade pela escolha dos jogos e dele trabalhando na cabeça do palhaço, empenhando tanto esforço com uma face feliz, o seu ódio aumentou exacerbadamente, conforme se recordava do intento dele de colocar abaixo a barraca de jogos.

Inclusive, ela não estava satisfeita, ainda, sendo que sabia que teria uma grande mudança nos acontecimentos, enquanto que o evento da linha do tempo original ainda iria ocorrer, de certo modo.

Atemu, que estava sentado no seu trono de pedra em sua câmara, demonstrava fúria em seu semblante, pois, havia sentindo a imensa felicidade do seu amado com a barraca e os preparativos.

Inclusive, podia ver o genuíno sorriso em seu rosto de coração e os olhos ametistas brilhando de tal modo que envergonhava a mais bela ametista. Era um semblante de genuína felicidade e que o fazia feliz.

Portanto, sentir essa felicidade sendo prejudicada por Inogashira quando o mesmo surgiu na barraca deles e o intento do estudante de destruir a barraca que fazia Yuugi tão feliz, fez o Faraó desejar punir o estudante, pois, tal como Yukiko, era imperdoável, a seu ver.

Mesmo após a humilhação e surra de Goro, Atemu não estava satisfeito. Para ele, não era o suficiente.

Afinal, desejava ter a sua chance de se vingar dele e acreditava que a dragoa alva e peluda iria aparecer. Pelo menos, ela costumava aparecer regularmente quando ficava preocupada com Yuugi, para avisar do compartilhamento das presas ou separação dos alvos para ambos.

Nesse caso, ele não conseguiria abrir mão de se vingar de Goro, embora soubesse que albina tinha métodos bem mais eficazes e que após se vingar, concordava da dragoa reivindicar Inogashira para si. Só esperava poder conversar com ela para combinarem os termos.

Afinal, não queria que a dragoa intervisse na justiça que o seu amado merecia e para aplacar a sua raiva pelo ato imperdoável de Goro, sabia que teria que esperar para que surgisse uma situação oportuna para por em prática o que havia planejado.

Enquanto isso, no local do festival, o diretor havia visto tudo, inclusive quando Inogashira avançou com a arma em punho contra a albina, sendo que os estudantes contaram o que ocorreram e apontaram para os estudantes caídos próximos de uma chapa com armas idênticas ao seu lado, comprovando o que o estudante havia contado para ele.

Prontamente, o diretor chama a polícia e ambulâncias para socorrê-los.

Após alguns minutos, eles chegam à escola. Goro e seus capangas são levados para o hospital com policiais junto deles, sendo que ficariam algemados aos leitos, enquanto que os outros policiais ficaram para trás, colhendo o depoimento das testemunhas e do trio, além de terem ensacado as provas, nesse caso, os canivetes.

Algumas horas depois, os estudantes terminaram de montar a barraca, pois, haviam terminado de fornecer o seu depoimento do que aconteceu, enquanto que o trio contava tudo o que ocorreu, com os relatos dos demais corroborando o que elas disseram, sendo que os estudantes odiavam Inogashira e achavam merecido o que ocorreu a ele e aos seus capangas.

Após a polícia sair do local, o ambiente no festival volta a ser descontraído, sendo que o trio é parabenizado por todos que passam a vê-las como heroínas, com elas agradecendo educadamente os aplausos, elogios e cumprimentos.

Honda sentiu que um pouco do seu orgulho foi ferido por ter sido protegido por garotas, sendo que Jounouchi se incomodou, inicialmente, para depois, ignorar em virtude de amar a bronzeada, sendo que havia ficado extasiado com a demonstração dela e das outras perante Goro e os seus capangas.

Ademais, ter sido nocauteado por garotas era uma humilhação que seria adicionada a surra. Se fossem eles que tivessem lutado, não seria a mesma coisa e de fato, foi uma punição adicional o trio ter cuidado de tudo.

Inclusive, nem se importou de Nuru ter bloqueado o golpe que iria atingi-lo por estar admirado com a demonstração de domínio sobre Inogashira, detendo o golpe como se não fosse nada, para depois, arremessa-lo para fora como se fosse um mero lixo.

Foi uma ação bem quente, a seu ver e confessava que havia sentido o seu amigo se animar em sua virilha e passou a agradecer o fato de ter conseguido acalmar a sua ereção, antes de sair do barril com a ajuda do seu amigo.


	53. O plano de Jounouchi

**Notas da Autora**

No Festival Cultural...

Alguns dias depois...

**Capítulo 53 - O plano de Jounouchi**

No dia seguinte, ocorre o Festival cultural, sendo que a barraca se torna uma das mais acessadas por ser diferente das demais.

Todos os estudantes estavam se divertindo, principalmente Yuugi que sorria imensamente, enquanto chamava as pessoas para a barraca deles ao ficar na frente da entrada, com Yukiko olhando maternalmente para o jovem de cabelos tricolores ao mesmo que Atemu, sentado no trono de uma das salas da sua câmara da alma, ficava feliz por sentir a felicidade do seu amado, sendo que ansiava por ter a chance de vingá-lo em um Yami no Game contra Goro.

Kisara e Nuru descobriram que Inogashira e sua gangue se encontravam algemados nas macas, enquanto estavam em tratamento e que após receberem alta, iriam para a prisão para aguardar o julgamento.

Desconhecido para todos, Yukiko havia usado a sua magia para que conseguisse ter a chance de se vingar, após o Faraó punir Goro, sendo que era plenamente ciente de que iria demorar mais de uma semana para ter a oportunidade de se vingar dele e de outro bastardo que estava na sua lista negra.

Alguns dias depois, no fim da tarde, enquanto Yuugi saía do colégio, a albina fez com que Kisara e Nuru ficassem junto dela, com a desculpa de pedir uma segunda opinião em uma loja, para que Mutou ficasse sozinho, pois, iria ter mais um acontecimento da linha do tempo original.

Elas haviam aceitado, pois, Jounouchi iria se encontrar com o jovem, conforme havia comentado com o trio de amigas, mais cedo naquele dia.

Após sair dos portões, o adolescente ouve uma voz conhecida que o chama e ao virar para trás, sorri, enquanto falava:

\- Ah! Jounouchi-kun. Está indo embora, agora?

\- Pois é. – ele responde sorrindo – Eu disse para elas que iriamos juntos. Ainda bem que eu o alcancei.

\- Yukiko-chan, Kisara-chan e Nuru-chan haviam falado que precisavam ir até uma loja e que eu teria companhia. Eu peço desculpas por não ter esperado, eu acabei esquecendo. – ele falava, enquanto coçava a nunca por estar envergonhado pelo esquecimento.

\- Tudo bem. Eu falei para as nossas amigas e esqueci-me de falar para você.

Então, Yuugi olha para o lado e identifica Hiroto ao lado dele que o olha com uma face aborrecida, fazendo o jovem se encolher levemente, enquanto ficava receoso, pois, o loiro nunca trazia o seu amigo quando eles caminhavam juntos.

"É o Honda-kun. Ele vivia me obrigando a carregar a bolsa dele e a comprar revistas de sacanagem na livraria quando as minhas amigas não estavam junto comigo. Ainda bem que eram raras as vezes que isso ocorria. Isso sem contar as agressões verbais e físicas que eu sofria nas mãos dele e do Jounouchi-kun, antes de Katsuya se tornar meu amigo. Sinceramente, eu não simpatizo muito com ele."

\- Yuugi, nós precisamos da sua ajuda. – o loiro fala, tirando o adolescente dos seus pensamentos.

Mutou fica surpreso, assim como Honda que exclama indignado para Katusya, enquanto corava levemente:

\- Ei, Jounouchi! Não me diga que você vai falar "daquilo" para ele?!

\- Eu vou – ele responde, demonstrando aborrecimento pela reação do moreno.

\- Não brinca comigo! – Hiroto exclama desesperado e fica ainda mais corado, enquanto apontava o dedo em riste para o jovem de olhos ametistas – Ele não!

O loiro suspira, para depois falar, olhando para o seu amigo com visível agastamento em seu semblante, pois, considerava a reação dele ilógica:

\- Calma. Calma. Não disse que iria deixar por minha conta?

O moreno suspira e vira o rosto, com evidente insatisfação em sua face, além de coçar a nuca por estar envergonhado, enquanto Katsuya explicava para o seu amigo de cabelos tricolores:

\- Yuugi, é claro que você vai guardar segredo, certo? Isso só pode ficar entre a gente.

\- Não vou contar para ninguém.

Jounouchi sorri de canto, enquanto falava, olhando pelo canto dos olhos para o moreno:

\- É que o Honda está apaixonado por uma garota e não sabe o que fazer.

\- Não! Para com isso! Não conta para o Yuugi! – Hiroto exclama desesperado, tampando os seus olhos por estar envergonhado, após atirar a sua mala para o alto.

Yuugi olha com visível surpresa em seu semblante, enquanto tentava compreender como iria ajudar o moreno.

Surpreendendo a todos, Honda, tomado pela vergonha, julga erroneamente que o jovem estava rindo e inesperadamente, agarra o pescoço dele, o sacudindo, enquanto exclamava:

\- Você está rindo! Você está rindo de mim! Morra!

\- Ninguém está rindo! – o adolescente exclama desesperado.

Rapidamente, o loiro age e separa Hiroto dele, o agarrando por trás ao envolver os seus braços na articulação dos ombros do seu amigo, fazendo-o se afastar de Mutou ao mesmo tempo em que o chamava a razão, enquanto o jovem massageava o seu pescoço, ficando aliviado ao ver que o moreno se acalmou ao ouvir a voz da razão.

Porém, mesmo após recobrar a razão, o estudante não havia pedido desculpas por ter julgado erroneamente que ele estava rindo, sendo que Yuugi sabia que não podia ficar surpreso com esse fato, pois, seria o esperado, considerando o fato de Honda detestá-lo deste o primeiro dia de aula.

Na câmara do Faraó, o mesmo sentia uma fúria imensa pelo que Hiroto fez com o seu amado e que era imperdoável a seu ver. Ele confessava que sentia muita vontade de desafiá-lo a um Yami no game para puni-lo e enquanto pensava nisso, se recorda de que a albina não permitiria. Ela somente permitiu a tortura, seguida de estupros consecutivos por seres com monstros no meio das pernas para ambos através dos pesadelos deles, sendo que não conseguiam despertar ao mesmo tempo em que ninguém mais saberia, pois, não evidenciava na face deles o terror, além de serem vedados os seus gritos.

Eles somente despertavam pela manhã e tinham a liberdade durante o dia, sendo que eles não se lembravam das horas aterrorizantes e do sofrimento lacerante que sofreram. O espirito confessava que não pretendia remover tão cedo essa punição pelo sofrimento que impuseram ao seu amado. Talvez libertasse em algum momento o Jounouchi, dependendo da atitude dele e quanto ao moreno, ele não acreditava que iria cancelar algum dia.

Ademais, quando se lembra de que no futuro eles serão os melhores amigos de Yuugi, conforme o que a albina contou, o salvando e o auxiliando, o Faraó duvidava piamente que isso iria ocorrer em algum momento do futuro, principalmente em relação à Honda.

No lado de fora, o jovem de orbes ametistas está andando ao lado de Katusya, enquanto Hiroto segue atrás deles, olhando para o lado, conforme o loiro falava:

\- A garota é a Miho Nosaka da nossa sala, a representante da biblioteca. Ela é bonitinha e quietinha. Sempre anda com um lacinho amarelo no cabelo.

\- Eu sei quem é. As amigas dela a chamam de "Lacinho". – o jovem falava, enquanto sorria, conforme se recordava da adolescente.

Atrás dele, o moreno corava, enquanto fechava os olhos ao se recordar da visão da garota que amava ao mesmo tempo em que murmurava para si mesmo:

\- Ah... Minha querida e inocente Lacinho.

Jounouchi continua falando, enquanto apontava o polegar para trás, na direção do seu amigo sonhador ao mesmo tempo em que sorria de lado:

\- Bem, de qualquer forma, o troglodita do Honda se apaixonou pela delicada Miho-chan e estamos em busca de um presente legal para chamar a atenção da garota. A sua casa é uma loja com coisas esquisitas, não é? – o loiro pergunta, pois, nunca chegou a reparar na loja com a devida atenção, sendo que nunca entrou no local.

\- De fato, é uma loja, mas é uma loja especializada em jogos.

\- Jogos? Nada a ver. – Hiroto comenta com as mãos nos bolsos, enquanto chutava uma pedrinha.

O loiro pergunta, enquanto segurava a sua mala embaixo do braço esquerdo:

\- Vamos dar uma olhada, quem sabe, não achamos algo? – ele vê o moreno consentir, embora exibisse uma face cética sobre encontrar algo romântico em uma loja de jogos.

Yuugi se encontrava pensativo, enquanto voltava a andar com eles.

"Será que tem algo em casa? Bom, só vai dar para saber perguntando para o jii-chan."

Após algum tempo, eles chegam à loja e o adolescente de cabelos tricolores exclama animado:

\- É aqui!

O trio observa o letreiro Game em cima da loja, sendo que Hiroto exclamava, enquanto coçava atrás da cabeça:

\- Eu acho que é uma perda de tempo, Jounouchi!

\- Já que viemos aqui, vamos entrar. Quem sabe não tem algo?

Honda suspira e consente, sendo que ainda estava cético que iriam encontrar algo para dar de presente a Miho.

Eles entram na loja e são recebidos por Sugoroku, que fica surpreso ao ver o seu neto com um amigo adicional e não somente com o loiro.

\- Jii-chan, tem uma garota e...

O jovem é interrompido por seu avô que exclama com evidente surpresa em seu semblante:

\- Oh! Então, achou alguém que você gosta? Incrível!

\- Não, jii-chan! – ele exclama rapidamente, erguendo as mãos, enquanto tentava acalmar o entusiasmo do seu avô – Não é para mim, é para o Honda-kun.

Nisso, ele aponta o polegar para Honda e Sugoroku tosse, para depois pigarrear, se refazendo da revelação, enquanto sorria imensamente, conforme exclamava, olhando para o moreno:

\- Interessante... Eu tenho uma coisa ótima para você!

\- É verdade, jii-chan? – Yuugi pergunta em um misto de surpresa e alívio pela vinda de Hiroto não ter sido um desperdício de tempo.

\- Eu não te contei, Yuugi? Foi o presente que usei para conquistar a sua baa-chan (vovozinha).

Honda pergunta com visível preocupação mesclada a medo ao saber que era algo antigo, enquanto olhava desesperado para o seu amigo:

\- Tem certeza, Jounouchi?

\- Não me pergunte... – Katsuya murmura, olhando para o lado, enquanto exibia uma gota.

O lojista chama a atenção deles ao estender uma caixa, enquanto exclamava:

\- Deem uma olhada!

Ele abre a caixa e mostra um quebra-cabeça em branco, contornado por uma bela moldura contendo corações e laços:

\- É um quebra-cabeça em branco! Você escreve o que sente aqui e entrega todo desmontado. A moça vai lendo as palavras, enquanto monta as peças. Isso é muito romântico! Vai por mim!

Yuugi olha sem saber o que falar, enquanto o loiro apontava para o objeto ao mesmo tempo em que ria:

\- Isso não combina com você, Honda!

Então, Yuugi e Jounouchi ficam estarrecidos quando observam Hiroto pegando a caixa, olhando atentamente para ela, enquanto murmurava:

\- Eu gostei.

\- O quê?! – Katsuya exprime verbalmente o seu estarrecimento pelo moreno ter gostado do objeto.

\- Eu adorei! – Honda continua exibindo uma feição determinada, enquanto segurava firmemente a caixa em suas mãos – Eu achei o máximo! Sim! É perfeito para mim! É muito romântico!

Ele pega o dinheiro do bolso e exclama, enquanto o colocava no balcão:

\- Vou levar!

Sugoroku sorri, agradecendo, para depois comentar:

\- Ainda bem que você gostou.

O loiro e o jovem de orbes ametistas ainda se encontravam embasbacados pelo fato de Hiroto ter gostado e por achar que era algo romântico.

Então, após saírem da loja, o estudante coloca a palma em seu rosto, enquanto murmurava para si mesmo ao perceber a falha fundamental em seu plano de dar o presente:

\- Mas, espera aí. O que eu tenho que escrever? Eu nunca escrevi uma carta de amor. O que eu faço?

Então, ele tem um estalo e olha atentamente para Yuugi, exibindo um semblante pensativo, enquanto Mutou se encolhia, sendo evidente o seu receio, pois, não sabia o que esperar das reações de Honda, enquanto percebia o semblante desesperado do moreno:

\- Yuugi, escreva você!

\- O quê? – o jovem de olhos ametistas estava estupefato, enquanto tinha gotas na cabeça.

Hiroto pega a mão dele e coloca a palma em seu coração, enquanto exclamava, sendo evidente o seu nervosismo:

\- Sente só! O meu coração está acelerado por causa dela! Transforme essa emoção em palavras!

\- Eu não entendi nada! – Yuugi exclama atordoado, pois, ainda estava estupefato e agora, se encontrava confuso, também, com o pedido inusitado.

O moreno solta a mão e depois fecha os olhos, enquanto falava consigo mesmo:

\- E depois, eu entregarei o quebra-cabeça para a Lacinho. Mas... – ele sai do seu estado sonhador ao ficar nervoso, de repente, passando a grudar novamente no pescoço de Mutou, o sacudindo – Se eu levar um fora, eu acabo com você!

Jounouchi corre para separá-lo do seu amigo, enquanto exclamava desesperado, achando ilógico o que o moreno falava ao mesmo tempo em que passou a questionar a si mesmo se o seu plano de tornar Hiroto, amigo de Yuugi teria êxito, sendo que orava para que não tivesse sido um erro descomunal:

\- Não diga absurdos, Honda!

Após retirá-lo de Mutou, o loiro arrasta o moreno para longe, após se despedir do jovem de cabelos tricolores que massageia o seu pescoço, enquanto olhava para a caixa, para depois, suspirar.

Em uma das salas da câmara da alma do Faraó, Atemu ainda estava com raiva das atitudes de Hiroto, sendo que a indignação havia sido adicionada a ofensa, a seu ver, quando o moreno ordenou a Yuugi que escrevesse a mensagem romântica no lugar dele, além de desejar culpá-lo no futuro, caso a jovem o rejeitasse, sendo algo absurdo a seu ver.

Ele confessava que controlava com muito custo a sua vontade de tomar o controle do corpo do seu amado para punir o moreno em um Yami no game, mesmo com a recordação de que o loiro e o moreno sofriam a noite toda em suas mentes.

Afinal, os pesadelos não aplacavam a sua fúria dos atos de Honda que foram intensificados pelos atos recentes dele contra o Yuugi.

Forçando-se a se acalmar ao se lembrar de que a dragoa não iria permitir qualquer ato contra o moreno ou loiro, além dos pesadelos, ele massageia a testa, sentindo plenamente o receio do seu amado pela tarefa que iria cumprir, enquanto sentia que o jovem não nutria qualquer sentimento ruim por Hiroto, mesmo após ser quase asfixiado ao mesmo tempo em que era sacudido como uma boneca de pano pelo pescoço.

Conforme refletia sobre o âmago do seu anfitrião, ele sabia que deveria esperar a ausência de pensamentos de ódio ou raiva, pois, conhecia a gentileza, bondade e amabilidade imensas do seu amado, cujo coração cristalino o tornava vulnerável ao mal do mundo, sendo este um pensamento recorrente de Atemu, que se preocupava com aquele que amava com todo o seu coração.


	54. O presente

**Notas da Autora**

Durante a noite...

No colégio...

**Capítulo 54 - O presente**

Após o jantar, Yuugi senta na sua mesa e começa a pensar em uma mensagem de amor para escrever no quebra-cabeça, enquanto falava consigo mesmo, demonstrando intensa preocupação por temer a reação de Honda, caso não escrevesse nada:

\- Caramba... Essa não. Eu também nunca escrevi uma declaração de amor.

O jovem ficou pensando a noite inteira, acabando por não dormir, sendo que somente na parte da manhã, conseguiu terminar de escrever a mensagem, fazendo com que exclamasse com evidente alívio em seu semblante e voz:

\- Eu consegui!

Após terminar de escrever, ele desmontou o quebra-cabeça, o colocando em uma caixa envolta em papel de presente com um belo laço, para depois, colocar dentro da mochila.

Então, ele toma um banho e se troca em seguida, colocando o uniforme do colégio e conforme descia para tomar o café da manhã, boceja várias vezes, para depois, observar o seu avô na cozinha, evidenciando o fato dele ter acordado mais cedo do que de costume, fazendo com que o jovem de cabelos tricolores se sentisse culpado, pois, não esperava que o seu amado avô acordasse tão cedo, apenas para preparar o seu café da manhã, depois de ter comentado na noite anterior que precisava ir mais cedo ao colégio, acrescentando que Sugoroku não precisava acordar antes do sol nascer.

O avô dele percebe os bocejos e pergunta:

\- Não dormiu bem?

\- Não. Eu vou tirar um cochilo quando chegar do colégio, à tarde – ele decide omitir o fato de que não tinha dormindo por ter ficado acordado a noite toda.

Um dos motivos para ele mentir era porque não queria explicar o motivo de ter ficado acordado, pois, com certeza, o seu avô iria brigar com Honda por ter obrigado o seu querido neto a escrever uma mensagem de amor, fazendo com que não dormisse, sendo que era o moreno que deveria perder o sono, debruçado em uma mesa, pensando sobre uma mensagem de amor para a garota que amava.

Além disso, o outro motivo era por temer a reação de Hiroto perante a reclamação e censura do seu avô, pois, temia que Honda golpeasse Sugoroku, juntamente com o fato de Yuugi não desejar contar sobre a perseguição que sofreu no passado e que havia conseguido esconder do seu jii-chan ao conseguir o silêncio delas no tocante bullying ao convencê-las a não falarem nada, usando o argumento de que o seu avô era idoso e não precisava ficar nervoso, pois, poderia prejudicar a sua saúde e ele não desejava provocar qualquer problema cardíaco nele.

Ademais, o jovem não desejava provocar brigas ou conflitos.

Tomado pela sensação de culpa, ele fala, exibindo um semblante que era um misto de vergonha e culpa:

\- Me desculpe por fazê-lo acordar mais cedo, jii-chan. Não imaginava que acordaria antes do sol nascer por completo.

\- Não tem que pedir desculpas. Eu acordei sozinho. Além disso, não me incomodo com o horário. Você deve ter um bom motivo para querer sair mais cedo. Agora, vamos tomar o café da manhã. Vou aproveitar que acordei mais cedo para organizar algumas caixas.

\- Arigatou, jii-chan.

\- Doitashimashite (Por nada ou Disponha), Yuugi.

O estudante passa a comer o café da manhã, enquanto conversava alguns assuntos com o seu amado avô, sendo que havia dado uma desculpa qualquer para Yukiko, Kisara e Nuru sobre chegar mais cedo no colégio ao mesmo tempo em que dava uma justificativa para que o trio não precisasse chegar mais cedo à instituição de ensino.

Yuugi confessava que estava surpreso por seu plano ter tido êxito, desconhecendo o fato de que a albina usou a sua magia para influenciar as gêmeas a aceitarem a justificativa e explicação do jovem.

Enquanto isso, na câmara da alma de Atemu, o Faraó era plenamente ciente dos motivos do seu amado mentir para Sugoroku, sendo que era o esperado, considerando o coração e o âmago do seu anfitrião.

Porém, isso somente fazia a sua raiva por Honda aumentar.

Afinal, por culpa dele, o jovem não conseguiu dormir, além de ter vivenciado o medo e preocupação sobre o que escrever por temer a reação do moreno se não conseguisse escrever uma mensagem de amor, sendo que quem deveria ficar acordado a noite inteira e pensando intensamente na mensagem era Hiroto e não Yuugi.

Não obstante, além de Honda ser um folgado, ao ver do Faraó, ele havia usado o passado de Mutou para intimidá-lo, fazendo-o reviver antigos medos para obrigá-lo a obedecê-lo como era no passado, quando o obrigava a carregar suas coisas e a comprar revistas de sacanagem nas lojas, quando Yukiko, Kisara e Nuru não estavam junto dele. O espírito confessava que controlava com muito custo à vontade de desafiá-lo para um Yami no game.

Suspirando, enquanto massageava as suas têmporas, forçando-se a se acalmar, conforme gerenciava a frustração por não poder fazer o que desejava com o moreno, visando se vingar de tudo o que ele fez e pelo que fazia ao seu amado ao obrigá-lo a escrever a mensagem de amor através da intimidação, pois, estava de mãos atadas, por assim dizer.

Mutou chega ao colégio, sendo que chegou mais de uma hora antes da aula começar, pois, Katusya ligou na noite anterior, falando do plano deles se encontrarem mais cedo.

Então, assim que ele entra nos portões que já estavam abertos, Honda e Jounouchi vão ao encontro dele, com o loiro o cumprimentando, enquanto sorria:

\- E aí, Yuugi!

\- Ohayou, Jounouchi-kun e Honda-kun. – ele fala dentre um bocejo, fazendo com que o loiro ficasse preocupado.

\- Espero que tenha terminado, Yuugi. – o moreno fala a guisa de bom dia, sendo que continha um tom de ameaça em sua voz.

\- Sim. Eu terminei. Aqui está – ele abre a mochila e prontamente entrega o presente à Hiroto que o pega em mãos, para depois, colocar dentro da sua maleta.

\- Bem, agora precisamos pensar em uma forma de entregar o presente para ela. – Katsuya comenta.

Os três começaram a debater sobre a melhor maneira, embora Yuugi não participasse ativamente por não querer ficar no lado ruim do Honda, por acidente.

Afinal, ele ainda tinha receio das reações do moreno por causa do passado e que haviam sido parcialmente revividas pela ameaça no dia anterior, fazendo com que ficasse acordado para que escrevesse a declaração de amor. Quanto ao loiro, ele havia superado os acontecimentos graças a amizade de Jounouchi que o fez se esquecer, gradativamente, de como o tratava antigamente.

Conforme ocorria o debate, surgiram três opções que consistiam em entregar em mãos, mandar pelo correio ou colocar secretamente na carteira dela.

No final, foi eleita a terceira opção, com o trio se dirigindo até a sala de aula que estava vazia, com Honda olhando com visível suspeita e igual desconfiança em seu semblante para o adolescente de cabelos tricolores.

\- Ei, Yuugi, você escreveu algo bem bonito para deixar claro o que eu sinto, certo?

\- Claro. – o jovem fala, embora fosse evidente o nervosismo em seu semblante e voz, pois, disfarçava precariamente.

Jounouchi segurava o objeto, se preparando para colocar embaixo da carteira de Miho, enquanto exclamava, procurando chamar a atenção do seu amigo para evitar que ficasse intimidando Yuugi, enquanto sentia dúvida que o seu plano daria certo, pois, até aquele instante, havia notado o nervosismo do jovem perto do moreno e não o condenava, assim como notou que a atitude de Hiroto não havia sido suavizada em relação à Mutou:

\- Honda... Agora, é só colocar o presente na carteira dela e estará tudo pronto! – ele coloca cuidadosamente o presente – Pronto.

Enquanto isso era visível o quanto Hiroto estava corado, sendo que se encontrava em um misto de nervosismo e preocupação.

O trio se afasta e Yuugi exclama, animado:

\- Muito bom!

\- Se der certo, eu pago uns "sandubas" para vocês. – o moreno fala, sentando em cima da sua carteira, enquanto apoiava um dos pés na sua cadeira.

Aos poucos foram chegando os estudantes, sendo que junto deles, havia alguns professores e dentre eles havia uma professora loira, considerada uma das mais bonitas do colégio e que andava com roupa impecável, sendo que a sua saia justa ficava alguns dedos acima dos joelhos, enquanto usava meia calça escura com saltos altos, juntamente com uma espécie de blazer, sendo que sempre se encontrava extremamente maquiada, enquanto fazia questão de demonstrar diariamente um falso semblante sorridente.

Claro que os estudantes que a conheciam, não se deixavam levar para aparente visão sorridente e beleza, por saberem como ela era com os estudantes.

Afinal, seu apelido era bem conhecido.

Alguns alunos comentavam, enquanto ela passava pelos corredores, com os sons dos seus saltos altos revibrando pelo ambiente.

\- A Chouno-sensei é muito linda.

\- Sim. O único problema é aquela maquiagem pesada.

Um aluno se aproxima do grupo que comentava e fala:

\- Mas, vocês estão sabendo? Ela já expulsou quinze alunos desta escola em meio ano.

\- Está brincando?! – um deles pergunta estarrecido, seguido do seu amigo ao seu lado, que também se encontrava estupefato pela informação.

O que falou sobre a expulsão nega com a cabeça, pois, estava falando a mais pura verdade.

Então, este fala, observando Chouno se afastar:

\- O outro apelido dela é a "Bruxa condenadora do colégio".

Todos ficam embasbacados, olhando do estudante para a professora que já havia se afastado ao virar em um dos corredores.

Então, o professor chefe do colégio a cumprimenta, após ela virar o corredor:

\- Ohayougozaimassu, Chouno-sensei.

\- Ah! Sayoutou-sensei. Ohayougozaimassu.- ela responde com um aceno.

\- Ah... Fiquei sabendo. Como foi o Miai?

\- Ah... sim. – ela fala posicionando os dedos em frente ao queixo, enquanto sorria – É um homem maravilhoso.

\- Que bom.

\- Com licença, eu tenho uma aula para dar. – ela se despede, mantendo um falso sorriso no rosto.

\- Claro.

Então, enquanto ele se afastava, Sayoutou falava consigo mesmo com as bochechas coradas e o coração batendo em seu peito:

\- Ah, o perfume da Chouno-sensei é maravilhoso. Se eu fosse mais jovem...

Enquanto isso, na sala 1-B, Jounouchi murmura para Yuugi que estava sentado:

\- Ei, Yuugi, parece que a Miho-chan não se deu conta do presente.

\- É. – ele responde sorrindo, com ambos observando que ela olhava para o caderno de uma amiga, enquanto fazia suas próprias anotações.

Honda também percebeu que a jovem estava tão concentrada em fazer anotações, que não havia percebido o seu presente embaixo da carteira.

Portanto, ele estava nervoso e igualmente corado, pois, se encontrava ansioso para ver a reação dela quando descobrisse o presente, sendo que o moreno estava com o rosto quase que coberto dentre os braços flexionados e apoiados em cima do tampão da sua mesa.

\- Olha só a cara do Honda. Ele está todo vermelho e não consegue parar de olhar para ela. Está muito engraçado. – o loiro murmura para o seu amigo.

Eles observam que Miho vira o rosto na direção de Hiroto, que prontamente, desvia o rosto, enquanto exclamava em pensamento:

"Ela olhou!"

Yuugi apoia o seu rosto na mão, cujo cotovelo estava apoiado na mesa, enquanto pensava, sendo que sorria:

"Eu espero que dê tudo certo para o Honda-kun."

Dentro da câmara da alma de Atemu, o Faraó não se encontrava surpreso pelo seu amado torcer pela felicidade de Hiroto, pois, seria o esperado em virtude do coração cristalino do seu anfitrião.

O trio de amigas chega à sala de aula e cumprimenta Yuugi e Jounouchi, sendo que as gêmeas não notaram nada de errado, inicialmente, enquanto que a albina sabia o que estava ocorrendo e o que iria ocorrer.

Após eles conversarem brevemente, Yukiko, Nuru e Kisara sentam em suas respectivas carteiras, passando a organizar as suas mesas, sendo que a bronzeada conseguia ouvir nitidamente os sussurros deles graças a sua audição apurada.

Claro que ela não compreendia o motivo deles conversarem sobre Honda e Miho, sendo que pelo canto dos olhos, ela notou que o moreno estava extremamente corado, enquanto olhava para a estudante com laço na cabeça que estava ocupada escrevendo anotações no seu caderno.

Nuru somente esperava que isso não trouxesse problemas ao seu amigo, Yuugi, pois, pelo pouco que compreendeu, ele estava envolvido de alguma forma com algo que Honda e Jounouchi fizeram.

O motivo de não comentar para a sua irmã e a albina a sua suspeita era porque teria que explicar como conseguiu ouvir e a bronzeada confessava que não tinha nenhum desejo de revelar o seu segredo.

Próximo dali, a Chouno entra em um banheiro e tomada pela fúria, soca um dos espelhos que se encontrava na parede em cima de uma das pias, sendo que arfava, enquanto exclamava furiosa, exibindo um semblante demoníaco:

\- Vai cuidar da sua vida, gordo careca nojento!

Nisso, ela se recorda do Miai no dia anterior e comenta em pensamento, sendo que tal recordação, apenas insuflava a sua fúria naquele instante:

"Bah... Aquele metido do encontro! Não precisava nem ter dito que não me queria. Eu teria dado o fora em você! Eu só faço esses Miais por passatempo! O meu prazer é falar muito mal desses caras e dar um fora legal nesses otários! Mas, o canalha teve a ousadia de machucar o meu orgulho me privando de dar o fora nele!"

Ela arfa e apoia as mãos na pia, enquanto olhava o seu reflexo parcial, pois, o espelho se encontrava quebrado, somente restando alguns fragmentos ainda presos na parede e ao notar o seu rosto demoníaco torcido pela fúria e maldade dentro dela, dando-lhe uma visão medonha, ela tira o seu kit de maquiagem da bolsa, voltando a se maquiar, enquanto falava consigo mesmo:

\- Essa não... Que cara feia. Vamos retocar a maquiagem.

"Esse estresse todo faz mal para a pele. Eu preciso descarregar a minha tensão!" – ela comenta em pensamento, enquanto terminava de retocar a sua maquiagem.

Então, ela sai do banheiro e após alguns minutos, chega à classe do Yuugi, sendo que os alunos estavam de pé quando ela entra, para depois, sentarem quando ela coloca as pastas em cima da mesa dela.

Porém, Chouno permanece de pé ao lado da mesa e ordena:

\- De pé!

Os alunos tornam a se erguer, sendo visível a confusão em seus semblantes, para depois, a professora falar, enquanto mantinha um semblante sorridente ao mesmo tempo em que suprimia um riso de cruel satisfação pelo plano que traçou para aqueles alunos:

\- Queridos alunos! Antes de abrirem os livros, coloquem todo o conteúdo da bolsa e da carteira para fora! É hora da verificação!

Jounouchi e Yuugi exclamam em usino, chocados e igualmente preocupados:

\- Não acredito!

Nuru e Kisara se entreolham, sendo que enquanto Kisara está confusa pela reação assustada dos seus amigos, Nuru sabia o motivo deles estarem assim, sendo que finge estar tão confusa quanto à irmã e quando elas olham para Yukiko, a albina replica a mesma face delas, demonstrando confusão em seu rosto, apesar de saber o motivo e o que iria acontecer em seguida.

A bronzeada passa a culpar Honda, pois, não acreditava que Yuugi ajudaria de livre e espontânea vontade. Ela acreditava que o moreno o forçou de alguma forma e ao olhar para o loiro, passa a acreditar que a culpa é dele por envolver o amigo de infância delas em algo referente à Hiroto.

Se algo acontecesse a Mutou, a bronzeada jurou a si mesmo que nunca perdoaria Katsuya e iria tirar satisfação pessoalmente com Honda, sabendo que a sua irmã e Yukiko também iriam fazer o mesmo.

Afinal, todos sabiam do apelido da professora na frente deles em decorrência do fato de ter expulsado quinze alunos em apenas seis meses.


	55. Yami no Game - Chouno

**Notas do Autor**

Yuugi e Jounouchi se encontram...

Honda está...

As gêmeas e Yukiko ficam...

Atemu decide...

**Capítulo 55 - Yami no Game - Chouno**

Conforme passava entre as carteiras, ela continuava exibindo um falso semblante sorridente que omitia o seu verdadeiro rosto oculto sobre uma pesada maquiagem.

Então, ela para ao lado da carteira de Miho Nosaka que estava corada, enquanto ficava cabisbaixa.

Chouno pega em uma de suas mãos o presente e pergunta:

\- O que é isto, Nosaka-chan?

Enquanto pegava o objeto, a professora pensava consigo mesmo, sentindo-se satisfeita por conseguir encontrar algo para se divertir, após dar uma risada maligna mental:

"Encontrei uma boa desculpa para me divertir!"

Ao ver o presente nas mãos da sensei, Honda, que estava corado, começa a suar frio, enquanto demonstrava desespero em seu semblante ao mesmo tempo em que Jounouchi e Yuugi exibiam semblantes exasperados.

Ao verem tais semblantes em Katsuya e Mutou, as gêmeas reagem de formas diferentes, assim como a albina. Kisara, que não tinha ouvido os murmúrios entre eles, tentava compreender as reações deles, enquanto que Nuru gemia em pensamento ao mesmo tempo em que fechava as mãos conforme era tomada pela raiva, pois, as suas suposições estavam corretas, infelizmente, fazendo-a se preocupar com o amigo de infância dela. Quanto a Yukiko, ela procurava simular uma face igual ao da prateada, pois, seria o esperado.

Miho, que estava corada e cabisbaixa, responde com a voz falha, gaguejando pela vergonha e nervosismo de ser o centro das atenções:

\- Eu não sei. Estava dentro da minha carteira.

Enquanto explicava, Hiroto, que se encontrava extremamente corado e suando frio, coloca a mão em seu rosto, conforme ficava exasperado pelo que estava ocorrendo.

Sorrindo falsamente, enquanto gargalhava malignamente em sua mente perversa, Chouno caminha até a sua mesa e rasga o papel de presente sobre o semblante repleto de raiva e de indignação de Honda e Katusya, sendo que o loiro apoiou as palmas das mãos na carteira e falou com a voz repleta de indignação:

\- Que megera.

Após abrir o presente, a loira o coloca em cima do tampão da sua mesa e comenta, controlando com muito custo a sua voz para que as palavras não destilassem o seu prazer doentio em ferir as pessoas de todas as formas possíveis, enquanto se divertia com o sofrimento dos outros, principalmente se fosse provocado por ela mesma:

\- Ora... Isso é um quebra-cabeça! – a sensei se inclina sobre a mesa, apoiando um dos cotovelos, enquanto continuava ocultando o seu verdadeiro semblante de deleite perverso – Que interessante. O texto vai se formando enquanto o montamos.

Chouno começa a montá-lo e conforme terminava, procurava ler o texto para humilhar quem escreveu e para fazer as pessoas rirem do mesmo, juntamente com a intenção de fazer Miho se sentir ainda mais desesperada e envergonhada, para completar o seu deleite perverso.

\- "Minha querida Lacinho, o seu lacinho amarelo está lindo como sempre. Eu te amo mais do que qualquer outra coisa no universo". Mas que carta pobre e infantil. – quando a loira termina de falar o final, ela emite uma risada de escárnio.

Nisso, todos da sala gargalham, sendo que Yuugi estava corado e igualmente chocado, enquanto que Jounouchi se encontrava com o rosto de lado, com uma das mãos cobrindo parcialmente a face ao mesmo tempo em que Honda estava deprimido e igualmente envergonhado tal como o loiro e Mutou, enquanto que uma pessoa atrás de Katsuya exclamava com estupefação:

\- Que horror!

Conforme observava Miho ficando intensamente envergonhada e igualmente corada, sendo que se encontrava cabisbaixa pela humilhação vexatória proporcionada por Chouno, Honda exibe um semblante corado e de raiva, sendo que pensava consigo mesmo com a voz repleta de indignação:

"Isso é sujeira! Quem mais se machucou com essa história é a Miho-chan!"

A sensei para de montar no final e exclama, enquanto ria levemente:

\- A minha grande dúvida agora é quem escreveu essa declaração de amor! Como todos sabem, a regra da escola diz claramente que é proibido namorarem no recinto. Este quebra-cabeça é o estopim para atos de pouca-vergonha em nosso colégio! Quem escreveu isto, apareça já! Posso deixar passar se confessar agora!

Enquanto isso, ela exclamava em pensamento:

"Só vou suspendê-lo!"

Honda fica cabisbaixo, enquanto cerrava os dentes, tomado pela vergonha e raiva ao mesmo tempo em que pensava tristemente consigo mesmo:

"Droga! Eu não queria que a Lacinho passasse por isso. Quando descobrirem que o presente é meu, estará tudo acabado. Afinal, não posso me esconder. Adeus Miho-chan!" – ele exclama o final em pensamento, enquanto cerrava os olhos, inspirando profundamente, conforme se erguia para confessar a sua autoria do presente.

Porém, antes que abrisse a boca para assumir a culpa e encarar a punição, Yuugi se ergue, abruptamente, se encontrando intensamente corado e exclama, enquanto gaguejava por estar envergonhado:

\- Fui eu que escrevi a carta!

Honda abre os olhos e fica estarrecido ao ver que Mutou estava assumindo a autoria para livrá-lo de problemas e exclama em pensamento, visivelmente chocado pelo gesto inesperado:

"Yuugi!"

Kisara e Nuru ficam estarrecidas ao verem o seu amigo se levantar e assumir a culpa, pois, nunca o viram prestar atenção em Miho, fazendo com que o presente fosse descabido, juntamente com o ato dele.

A prateada passa a compreender o que ocorreu e tal como Nuru, começa a se preocupar com o amigo de infância delas, enquanto que Yukiko seguia o semblante da prateada para que não houvesse qualquer desconfiança.

Então, as três se entreolham e tomam uma decisão, após murmurarem uma para a outra, consentindo em seguida, enquanto Jounouchi se erguia, com as mãos nos bolsos, enquanto falava:

\- Calma! Fui eu que coloquei na carteira!

Nisso, todos os outros riem, sendo que o loiro falava em pensamento, ficando corado pelos risos renovados dos colegas:

"Não importa o fato de sermos alvo de riso. Também não importa se a Miho-chan ficar louca com a gente! Você terá outra chance, Honda!"

Nesse interim, o moreno se encontrava pensativo, enquanto estava corado e após refletir sobre os acontecimentos ao mesmo que se encontrava comovido pelo sacrifício que eles se propunham a fazer por ele, Hiroto coloca uma das mãos do bolso, enquanto fazia um sinal de ok com a outra mão, falando:

\- Parem com isso. Jounouchi e Yuugi.

\- Não, sua anta! – o loiro exclama estarrecido pelo gesto do moreno, enquanto que Yuugi exibia uma face estarrecida pelo gesto inesperado de Honda.

\- Essa mensagem é o que eu sinto realmente por ela!

Os três continuaram de pé, sendo que Yuugi estava um pouco cabisbaixo pela vergonha, corando intensamente, enquanto que o loiro e o moreno ocultavam com muito custo um semblante de fúria e revolta para a professora na frente deles.

Então, os três ouvem um som de cadeiras sendo arrastadas e observam estarrecidos as gêmeas e a albina se erguerem, sendo que a bronzeada fala:

\- Nós três tivemos a ideia do presente para o nosso colega, sensei. Afinal, como mulheres, podemos dar dicas do que uma jovem gostaria de ganhar.

Hiroto está estarrecido pela reação delas, enquanto compreendia que era por causa do Yuugi. Por ele, o trio se ergueu das suas cadeiras para encarar a vergonha junto dele, enquanto que Mutou se sentia mal e igualmente culpado por elas serem alvo dos risos, também.

Quando as risadas começam a se renovar, novamente, a albina dedica o seu melhor olhar assassino que mesclava uma fúria sem precedentes, fazendo os outros estudantes pararem de gargalhar, abruptamente, enquanto sentiam que a temperatura parecia cair vários degraus, sendo que o olhar sádico e igualmente homicida fazia surgirem calafrios na espinha deles que engolem em seco, enquanto suavam frio ao mesmo tempo em que começavam a tremer de medo, para em seguida, ficarem cabisbaixos por serem incapazes de olhar diretamente para Yukiko, que sorri de canto, ficando satisfeita ao ver que os silenciou apenas com o olhar.

Chouno não percebeu o silêncio anormal e abrupto da sala por estar imersa em sua própria bolha de felicidade cruel.

Então, ela exclama, enquanto sorria, pensando em meios de punir os outros que se ergueram, pois, a seu ver, somente podia haver um responsável pelo presente:

\- Como pode haver seis culpados? Cinco de vocês só podem estar mentindo!

\- Sensei... Nós não estamos mentindo. – o loiro fala, contendo com muito custo o desejo intenso que tinha de espancar a megera na frente deles.

"Bem, só a parte das gêmeas e da Yukiko que é mentira." – ele completa em pensamento.

Ocultando um sorriso maligno, sendo que a leve risada a denunciava parcamente por causa da imensa felicidade perversa que a tomava, ela fala:

\- É só completar o quebra-cabeça. Aqui deve estar o nome da pessoa que enviou a mensagem. E quanto descobrir o nome desse estudante, ele será expulso!

Sem conseguir conter a sua satisfação perversa pela punição que estava prestes a aplicar, ela acaba deixando escapar em sua nova risada maligna.

Jounouchi exibe uma face desesperada, enquanto que Honda abaixava a cabeça, fechando os olhos e se preparando para a expulsão, conforme ouvia a professora contar peça por peça encaixada, cada vez que encaixava uma, visando completar o quebra-cabeça.

"Adeus pessoal. Valeu pela amizade de vocês, Jounouchi e Yuugi. Mas, é o fim..." – ele pensa consigo mesmo, exibindo um semblante cabisbaixo e imerso em profunda tristeza.

Quanto a Yukiko, Kisara e Nuru, as três demonstravam intensa raiva em seu semblante, enquanto cerravam os punhos, sendo que desejavam trucidar a megera na frente deles, enquanto que a albina estava ansiosa para intensificar a punição e aprimorar aquela que seria dada por Atemu.

\- Segunda peça... Terceira peça...

A professora contava, enquanto gargalhava e exclamava em pensamento com a voz repleta de jubilosa maldade:

"Vou dar uma expulsão!"

O jovem de olhos ametistas fica indignado pela situação do moreno e exclama em pensamento:

"Honda!"

Atemu decide assumir o controle do corpo do seu amado, não por causa de Hiroto e sim, por respeito ao desejo daquele que amava e que estava desesperado pelo destino do moreno, mesmo depois de tudo o que ele fez, sendo que tal reação não surpreendeu o Faraó.

Claro, além do fato de Yuugi se encontrar desesperado pelo destino de Honda, o espírito era plenamente ciente de que precisava deter Chouno de alguma forma, pois, acreditava piamente que ela iria punir o seu amado de alguma forma pela ousadia de ter tentado assumir a culpa do moreno aos olhos da sensei. Quanto a Katusya, o destino dele lhe era indiferente. Quanto à albina e as gêmeas, ele se encontrava preocupado pelo destino delas, considerando a crueldade que emanava da professora.

Também havia Miho, uma jovem inocente que havia sido humilhada e envergonhada por Chouno pela necessidade perversa dela de provocar sofrimento e dor aos outros. A seu ver, ela era um ser maligno que precisava ser punido e conforme acessava as recordações do seu amado sobre a megera, enquanto estava na câmara da alma de Yuugi, ele sabia como detê-la e de quebra, dar a pior punição possível para alguém como ela.

Após tomar o controle por completo, depois de colocar o seu amado para dormir na sua câmara da alma, Atemu exibe um semblante de raiva, enquanto pensava consigo mesmo:

"Sensei Chouno, você machucou os sentimentos da jovem Miho, além de ameaçar e humilhar ao nível vexatório o meu amado Yuugi, Nesse quebra-cabeça reside o sentimento de todos, inclusive das suas vitimas do passado – nisso, o olho de Wadjet no item brilha intensamente, sendo que nenhum dos estudantes conseguia ver o brilho mágico que emanava do item – O poder do meu Sennen Pazuru acabou de transformar esse quebra-cabeça em um Yami no Game. Ao montá-lo, você aceitou os termos. Aprenda que quanto mais você machuca os outros, mais você sairá machucada!"

O som das peças se encaixando cessa, quando a última é encaixada.

\- Eu descobri o nome! O aluno expulso será...! - enquanto exclamava, a punição do Yami no Game ocorria, com a maquiagem dela se tornando um quebra-cabeça e conforme ela começava a pronunciar o nome, as peças se soltavam do seu rosto – Hir...

Ela para de falar perante o som de peças se desencaixando, com a sua maquiagem caindo do rosto, expondo o seu verdadeiro semblante, causando alvoroço entre os estudantes que se encontravam estupefatos por verem a verdadeira face da professora deles, sendo que alguns se levantavam, apontando o dedo em riste para ela, enquanto exclamavam:

\- Vejam!

\- Que cara feia!

\- Nossa! – uma jovem exclama com um semblante estupefato.

O resto da sala estava zumbindo por falarem quase que ao mesmo tempo, juntamente com os comentários para os colegas que estavam sentados ao lado deles, para a fúria de Chouno.

Enquanto isso, Atemu pensava consigo mesmo:

"Sensei Chouno, a maquiagem do seu coração foi desfeita. Esse é o seu verdadeiro rosto! Nenhuma maquiagem vai ocultar a feiura do seu caráter, novamente!"

O Faraó decidiu que a perda da beleza falsa, expondo para sempre o verdadeiro rosto dela seria a punição perfeita para uma megera como ela, pois, iria sofrer intensamente pelo resto de sua vida.

Afinal, para aqueles que vivam da beleza, perder a beleza e de quebra, expor a podridão em seu interior era um castigo indescritível de tão abominável na visão dessas pessoas, principalmente para as mulheres como Chouno.

Em um misto de desespero e fúria, ela recolhe rapidamente o seu material e se retira da sala, enquanto exclamava para os estudantes, antes de abandonar o recinto:

\- Mas que porcaria! Vamos fazer de conta que esta aula não existiu! Se alguém espalhar o meu segredo vai estar muito encrencado! – ela não sabia que essa era uma punição que irá repercutir para a sua vida inteira, pois, nenhuma maquiagem irá se fixar em seu rosto, novamente, tornando-a impossível ocultar a feiura do seu caráter.

Ela se despede e sai correndo pelos corredores, enquanto exclamava furiosa:

\- Alguém vai pagar por isso!


	56. Fuga do presídio de Dominó

**Notas da Autora**

Na sala de aula...

No anoitecer, Yukiko...

**Capítulo 56 - Fuga do presídio de Dominó.**

Honda se aproxima de Katsuya e comenta, sendo que estava aliviado por não ser mais expulso:

\- Jounouchi... você viu a cara da mulher?

\- Eu vi. Essa foi por pouco, amigo. – o loiro comenta com as mãos nos bolsos.

Enquanto isso, Atemu já havia voltado para a sua própria câmara da alma, enquanto retornava o controle do corpo ao seu amado que desperta, sendo que se sentia levemente sonolento por causa da magia usada pelo Faraó, enquanto exibia uma face confusa, pensando consigo mesmo:

"Ué? A aula já acabou?"

Mesmo sem se lembrar do que ocorreu, após a professora voltar a montar o objeto para encontrar o culpado, ele decide não comentar aos seus amigos o ocorrido, pois, não queria preocupá-los.

Então, os três se viram, observando o trio de amigas que exibiam olhares de indignação mesclada à raiva e que era direcionada ao loiro que se encolhe, para depois, dirigirem o olhar para o moreno que não consegue conter um tremor involuntário em seu corpo.

O jovem de cabelos tricolores coçava sem jeito a nuca, enquanto corava levemente ao mesmo tempo em que Jounouchi se encontrava nervoso, engolindo em seco, juntamente com Honda que estava apavorado ao ver um olhar assassinado direcionado para ele que inconscientemente, se posiciona parcialmente atrás do loiro que nota o ato e comenta, arqueando o cenho:

\- Você acha mesmo que eu vou durar contra elas? Devia ter se escudado atrás do Yuugi.

Hiroto geme pela sua burrice ao perceber que tinha mais chances usando Mutou como escudo contra a fúria do trio de amigas, pois, ele era o único capaz de aplacá-las, enquanto questionava se de fato, o colega iria fazer isso, considerando tudo o que fez contra o jovem de cabelos tricolores.

Então, Yuugi toma a frente deles, detendo o avanço das suas amigas e conta tudo o que ocorreu, procurando deixar de lado os momentos que o moreno o intimidou com o olhar, postura ou palavras, sendo que o loiro não estava surpreso por esse gesto, enquanto que Honda exibia um semblante de visível surpresa pelo jovem de orbes ametistas tornar o relato dos acontecimentos o mais suave possível para as amigas dele, deturpando alguns fatos, enquanto ocultava outros, chegando ao ponto de mentir que havia se oferecido para escrever a mensagem ao ver o seu desespero e não a verdade de que foi obrigado a escrever e que de quebra, foi ameaçado também.

Conforme assimilava tudo isso, inclusive o ato do jovem que foi o primeiro a se erguer para assumir uma culpa que não era dele, o moreno percebeu o quanto o adolescente de orbes ametistas era diferente dos outros e aceitando plenamente essa constatação tardia, sentiu uma culpa opressora tomá-lo por completo, conforme se recordava do dia em que ele e o seu amigo foram surrados brutalmente por Ushio Tetsuo, sobre a falsa alegação dele que fazia em nome de Mutou, sendo que Yuugi chegou ao local e correu até eles, enquanto falava que não pediu nada, sendo confirmado posteriormente, de certa forma, pelo monitor estudantil. Não obstante, o adolescente usou o seu corpo como escudo para evitassem que fossem surrados novamente.

Pelo menos, foi o que Katsuya contou, pois, em decorrência da surra brutal que recebeu, ele se encontrava inconsciente, antes da chegada do jovem de cabelos tricolores no local.

Na época, Hiroto se recusou veemente a reconhecer os atos de Mutou e a sinceridade das palavras dele, pois, ainda acreditava em seu interior que a surra havia sido solicitada pelo adolescente de olhos ametistas, uma vez que não estava consciente quando ele chegou ao local, juntamente com o fato de Yuugi ter sofrido nas mãos deles, fazendo com que fosse esperado um ato de desforra em algum momento, além de achar que o seu amigo de longa data havia sido ludibriado de alguma forma, fazendo com que as palavras dele não tivessem qualquer peso.

Agora, testemunhando os atos do jovem de cabelos tricolores e o que ele estava fazendo para impedir que a fúria do trio desabasse sobre ele, chegando ao ponto de distorcer e mentir descaradamente para elas, juntamente com o gesto de ser o primeiro a se erguer para assumir uma culpa que não era dele, visando salvá-lo da vergonha e de Chouno ao mesmo tempo em que permitia uma segunda chance para com Miho, fez com que as palavras de Katsuya, enfim, chegassem até o moreno que sentiu a culpa opressora se intensificar, fazendo-o se lastimar por tudo o que fez contra Yuugi, inclusive, a postura e olhar intimidador, juntamente com as ameaças que fez contra o jovem apesar das solicitações do loiro de rever as suas atitudes, sendo que se recusou veementemente a mudar a sua conduta para com o adolescente, apesar dos pedidos do seu amigo.

Ele inspira profundamente, enquanto sentia a culpa opressora acossá-lo, para depois, tomar uma decisão, conforme via Mutou terminando o relato dos acontecimentos.

O moreno havia decidido ser amigo do jovem, enquanto buscaria uma forma de compensar tudo o que fez, embora acreditasse que dificilmente conseguiria resgatar todo o sofrimento e mal que causou ao mesmo tempo em que questionava a si mesmo se era esse o sentimento que Jounouchi carregava consigo, além de desejar saber como ele conseguia lidar com essa culpa opressora em relação ao Yuugi.

Depois das aulas, o moreno ganha coragem para se declarar diretamente para Miho, após conseguir falar com ela em particular, mais precisamente atrás de um dos prédios do colégio, sendo que atrás de um muro próximo do local, Yuugi, Jounouchi, Nuru, Kisara e Yukiko estavam juntos, observando a cena.

O loiro havia ficado surpreso de Mutou ter conseguido persuadi-las a recuarem em seu intento inicial ao reduzir eficazmente a fúria delas, além de fazê-las não condenarem o moreno, embora este último fosse graças ao fato dele ter deturpado a história original, modificando vários fatos e ocultando outros, sendo algo que não o surpreendeu, pois, conhecia o coração do jovem de cabelos tricolores.

No final, elas concordaram em dar uma chance a Honda, desde que ficassem um tempo junto deles para terem plena certeza de que o sentimento de amizade era sincero, após Hiroto falar que queria ser amigo do Yuugi para tentar resgatar tudo o que fez contra ele e apesar dos rostos de desconfiança, elas aceitaram as suas palavras, pois, o adolescente de orbes ametistas endossou o pedido, fazendo-as reverem a sua decisão inicial.

Katsuya sai dos seus pensamentos ao ouvir a rejeição gentil de Miho, que havia deixado o seu amigo chocado, para depois, se afastar, enquanto o moreno se encontrava cabisbaixo, sendo visíveis as lágrimas oriundas da rejeição.

Após o choque que o deixou sem chão, ele se afasta do local, ainda chorando, sendo que cobria os seus olhos com um dos braços, enquanto era confortado por Jounouchi e Yuugi que estavam junto dele, sendo que Yukiko, Nuru e Kisara, os acompanhava, falando algumas palavras de conforto.

O loiro tá um tapinha de conforto na espátula do moreno, enquanto falava:

\- Ânimo... a gente te paga um hambúrguer!

\- Isso mesmo. – a prateada fala, consentindo.

\- Os hambúrgueres são uma delícia. – Yuugi falava, enquanto sorria.

\- De fato, são bem gostosos. – a bronzeada fala, consentindo.

\- Com certeza. – a albina consente, para depois, sorrir de forma maternal para Yuugi, pois, sabia o quanto ele amava os hambúrgueres.

Afinal, era a sua comida favorita.

Hiroto murmura em um tom repleto de gratidão pelo apoio e amizade:

\- Jounouchi, Yuugi, Kisara, Nuru e Yukiko, obrigado.

Conforme caminhava com eles, Mutou se encontrava imensamente feliz por conseguir mais um amigo, sendo que confessava que havia ficado emocionado pelo desejo sincero de Honda de buscar a sua amizade, fazendo com que as recordações do passado que envolvia o moreno se tornassem cada vez mais suprimidas:

"Eu sinto que este caso também serviu para o início de uma longa amizade."

Quando a noite cai, com Yuugi e os outros se encontrando em suas respectivas casas, Yukiko sai pela varanda do seu apartamento usando a sua magia para ficar invisível, para depois, assumir a sua forma híbrida com orelhas, caudas e asas, além das vestes que eram uma extensão da sua pelagem na forma de dragão.

Ela abre as suas asas que possuíam uma grande envergadura e salta no ar, passando a voar na direção do presídio de Dominó, sendo que estava voando para uma direção especifica nos arredores do presidio.

Alguns minutos depois, a albina desce graciosamente no solo e caminha com elegância até um grupo de fugitivos que havia parado para respirar um pouco, após se unirem para fugir e que somente tiveram êxito, graças a sua magia que os auxiliou, sem que eles soubessem, sendo que dentre eles, se encontrava Kokurano, o único alvo da sua fúria, com ela considerando os outros prisioneiros como um bônus adicional, após acessar a mente deles através da sua magia, conseguindo identificar os crimes hediondos e igualmente brutais que eles cometeram.

O motivo para ajudá-lo a fugir em vez de tirá-lo da cela, sem que ninguém percebesse ao usar magia, era para impedir que inocentes fossem acusados de envolvimento na fuga dele e como o falso vidente iria fugir, junto de outros bandidos, a albina queria garantir que ninguém morresse durante a fuga deles.

Portanto, a magia que os auxiliou a fugir, também protegeu os policiais e carcereiros que ficaram inconscientes e com ferimentos que não eram mortais para que não parecesse demasiadamente estranho e igualmente suspeito.

Kokurano suspira de alívio ao ver que teve êxito em sua fuga, após buscar avidamente uma forma de fugir da prisão, onde aguardava o julgamento.

Afinal, a polícia havia encontrando tudo o que ele usou para incendiar a casa de um estudante, visando fomentar a sua fama e também como vingança em decorrência do fato da irmã dele se recusar a namorá-lo.

Ao ser recusado, ele decidiu privá-la de sua moradia e o fato de ter machucado gravemente o irmão dela, sendo que havia tentado matá-lo, fez com que o sofrimento da garota se tornasse ainda mais intenso, passando a ser considerado um bônus adicional ao ver dele, apesar do fato do adolescente não ter morrido pelas chamas, com ele acreditando que o jovem morreria em breve quando descobriu há alguns dias, atrás, que as chances de sobrevivência do estudante eram demasiadamente irrisórias em virtude da gravidade e extensão das queimaduras.

Ele confessava que ficou estarrecido ao descobrir que o jovem estava se curando de tal forma das queimaduras que havia sido considerado um milagre, acabando por ser noticiado pela imprensa local e nacional, deixando-o chocado, pois, o havia golpeado, antes de colocá-lo perto de onde ateou fogo para garantir que morresse pelas chamas por tê-lo visto ateando o fogo e também como vingança adicional pela rejeição.

Portanto, sabia que com a recuperação milagrosa, a polícia teria o testemunho que confirmaria o fato dele ter ateado fogo na casa. Não precisava ser um gênio para saber que ele seria condenado facilmente pelas provas sólidas e igualmente incontestáveis contra ele, juntamente com o testemunho do adolescente.

Kokurano não sabia que a recuperação milagrosa dele era devido ao poder de cura de Yukiko que o utilizou de forma moderada, apenas para salvar a vida do rapaz ao mesmo tempo em que garantiria com o tempo uma redução drástica em suas cicatrizes, principalmente nos locais que eram facilmente visíveis. O único motivo da albina não ter curado o jovem por completo era para não chamar ainda mais atenção do que já chamou com a cura que proporcionou ao adolescente.

Inclusive, por esse motivo, fez com que a sua magia curasse gradativamente as cicatrizes que seriam facilmente visíveis, conforme ocorria o tratamento.

O falso vidente sai dos seus pensamentos com os fugitivos falando que iriam se separar, fazendo-o concordar, sendo que eles não sabiam que a magia da albina que cercava o grupo os estimulou a se separarem, com Kokurano se afastando do local sem olhar para trás, pois, se fizesse isso, teria achado surreal o fato dos outros fugitivos caminharem na direção do presídio como se estivessem em uma espécie de transe hipnótico, tornando-os alheios ao exterior, apenas para entrarem voluntariamente, em seguida, em uma espécie de portal mágico que surgiu, de repente, na frente deles.

Quando ouve a sirene tocar no presídio, ele corre do local, seguido da albina, após ela recolher os outros criminosos.


	57. Magia residual

**Notas da Autora**

Yukiko decide...

Então, ela começa...

Mahaado e Mana...

Após a escola, Jounouchi...

**Capítulo 57 - Magia residual**

Então, após correr por alguns minutos, o fugitivo para subitamente quando um redemoinho pequeno com ventos circulares e neve surge na frente dele, para depois, revelar uma mulher que tinha orelhas felpudas, uma cauda com um porrete na ponta e asas peludas com penas, sendo que ele arqueia o cenho, pois, ela parecia uma versão mais velha de Yukiko, que era considerada uma das mais belas beldades de todo o colégio.

Kokurano exibe estupefação em seu semblante, para depois, os seus olhos ficarem esbugalhados ao notar que as asas, cauda e orelha se mexiam tranquilamente, além de ter assimilado o pequeno tornado bizarro, ao ver dele.

Quando ela abre parcialmente os lábios em um sorriso, o falso vidente nota os caninos afiados, fazendo-o suar frio, sendo que não percebeu a mudança em seu entorno e quando observou a estranha névoa que os cercava, ele arqueou o cenho, ainda estupefato para articular qualquer palavra, desconhecendo o fato de que a albina criou uma área de caça ao criar um loop mágico em uma área determinada.

Ou seja, ele sempre iria correr dentro da área determinada, nunca conseguindo se afastar do local, sendo que não conseguiria perceber que estaria correndo em círculos, pois, a sua percepção sensorial foi adulterada por magia.

Afinal, ela amava uma caçada e sabia que não seria sensato que as pessoas avistassem um dragão imenso, pois, iria gerar caos e esse tumulto acabaria machucando inocentes frente a uma horda de humanos aterrorizados, que poderia acabar esmagando as pessoas que caíssem no chão em sua fuga desenfreada. Um humano assustado ofertava perigo. Uma turba aterrorizada, apenas tornava tudo demasiadamente perigoso.

A albina se transforma em um dragão felpudo imenso com orelhas peludas, para em seguida, abrir, para efeito dramático, as suas asas felpudas e emplumadas que possuíam uma envergadura imponente, com Kokurano urinando de medo, enquanto os seus olhos ficavam ainda mais esbugalhados e quando Yukiko abaixou o seu focinho, ela rugiu, mostrando as fileiras de presas afiadas em suas mandíbulas possantes ao mesmo tempo em que a rajada de vento gerada pelo seu rugido arrastava o humano levemente para trás.

Em virtude da visão atemorizante, as pernas dele, anteriormente paralisadas pelo medo, se libertaram e após conseguir uma força súbita em seus membros inferiores, o criminoso passa a correr em puro desespero, gritando a plenos pulmões, chegando ao ponto de desejar ardentemente encontrar o presídio para tentar se salvar do dragão que o perseguia, enquanto custava a acreditar que tal ser existia.

Kokurano corre por várias horas, sendo que não percebe a magia dela atuando em seu corpo para que não ficasse cansado ao mesmo tempo em que o impulsionava a adquirir mais velocidade, pois, essa mesma magia o fazia esquecer-se de perceber que estava correndo de forma inumana.

Afinal, nem mesmo um atleta profissional, aguentaria uma corrida nessa velocidade por tanto tempo.

Após se entediar com a caçada, Yukiko decide derrubá-lo no chão ao mergulhar do céu, para depois, agarrá-lo em uma de suas patas que se assemelhavam a mãos, contendo, inclusive, polegar, sendo que as garras afiadas lembravam um diamante lapidado e possuíam uma leve curvatura elegante na ponta, fazendo com que fossem belos e igualmente mortais.

A albina o aproxima de suas mandíbulas, sorrindo imensamente ao ver as batalhas inúteis dele, enquanto o ouvia gritar até que os gritos de desespero e terror passam a machucar a sua audição, fazendo com que criasse uma mordaça mágica ao mesmo tempo em que sorria consigo mesmo ao ver que o terror dele apenas aumentou, enquanto não conseguia conter o abano feliz da sua cauda, conforme se deleitava com os fortes odores de medo e de desespero que emanavam da sua presa rendida em suas poderosas mãos.

Inclusive, não havia ficado surpresa com o forte cheiro de amônia que surgia dele por ter urinado de medo nas calças, sendo que este cheiro lhe incomodava demasiadamente por causa do seu olfato apurado.

Então, ela usa a sua magia para adormecê-lo, para em seguida, retornar para a sua forma semelhante à humana, voando do local, enquanto desfazia a magia em volta da área.

Após se afastar, a meia dragoa abre um portal para um calabouço que criou com o Ryoushi Kyuubu (Quantum Cube), contendo todos os objetos que usava para brincar com as suas vitimas que olhavam horrorizados para a albina, enquanto observavam a nova adição ser presa na parede, sendo que havia outros que estavam de pé, mas, sobre efeito de um transe mágico poderoso e que aguardavam, obedientemente, novas ordens.

Após terminar de prender Kokurano, ela ordena que eles se aproximem da parede para prendê-los, com os criminosos obedecendo prontamente à ordem dada.

Após eles estarem devidamente presos, a albina posiciona as mãos na cabeça de cada um deles, os fazendo serem envoltos em uma luz brilhante por apenas alguns segundos.

Em seguida, ela abre um compartimento pequeno que usava para armazenar objetos em uma pequena dimensão privativa e retira algumas sementes.

Yukiko abre a boca de cada um deles, fazendo-os engolirem as sementes ao mesmo tempo em que ela despertava os outros bastardos que se encontravam em seu transe mágico e que após piscarem os olhos por alguns segundos, assimilando tudo o que lhes ocorreu, eles começam a gritar em agonia, conforme a semente mágica agia em seus respectivos corpos, enquanto a meia dragoa sorria imensamente.

Após a dor cessar neles, ela fala, enquanto se divertia ao vê-los lutarem inutilmente contra as restrições:

\- Agora, vocês são imortais, por assim dizer, pelo menos, por alguns milênios. Vocês não irão morrer, além de se curarem, após o período de vinte e quatro horas. Eu também os tornei mais sensíveis à dor, além de abaixar as vozes de vocês a um nível suportável para a minha audição, mas, sem me privar do prazer de ouvir os seus gritos. Eu também protegi a mente de vocês da loucura, pois, quero que sintam toda a dor que irei proporcionar. Vocês não irão mais defecar e urinar, pois, a semente cuidará disso, assim como não irão morrer de fome ou sede. Legal, né? – ela termina com um sorriso de canto, se deleitando com os semblantes que eram um misto de terror e de desespero.

Eles começam a implorar e ficam ainda mais aterrorizados ao verem uma face sádica no rosto dela, fazendo com que chorassem em puro desespero, sendo que pelo canto dos olhos, Kokurano observa outros na mesma situação que a dele e ao perceber o seu olhar, a albina fala com uma voz divertida:

\- São os meus brinquedos, assim como você e os outros criminosos. Confesso que estava entediada com os mesmos brinquedos e queria novidade. Além disso, você, Kokurano, irá pagar amargamente por tudo o que fez contra o Yuugi-kun – ela fala, demonstrando raiva em sua voz, enquanto olhava para o falso vidente que estava aterrorizado - Ele é como um filho para mim. Portanto, irá sentir a fúria de uma mãe, além de pagar pelos outros crimes que cometeu.

Então, Yukiko ergue as mãos e estala os seus dedos, com as suas garras sendo visíveis, fazendo-os renovarem as suas lutas inúteis sobre um sorriso de satisfação dela.

Ele passa a exibir um semblante aterrorizado ao vê-la passando delicadamente as mãos em ferramentas e objetos aterrorizantes como se os afagasse gentilmente, dedicando um olhar carinhoso aos mesmos e após escolher um deles, a albina exibe um sorriso sádico, enquanto que se deleitava com os odores de medo e o semblante aterrorizado de Kokurano que lutava, inutilmente, contra as restrições ao mesmo tempo em que tentava se encolher, conforme a meia dragoa se aproximava lentamente dele, visando prolongar o terror da sua nova presa.

Gritos lacerantes passam a se propagar pelo local, sendo capazes de fazer o sangue de qualquer um gelar, enquanto que sons estranhos revibravam pelo local, provocando calafrios em qualquer pessoa que os ouvisse ao mesmo tempo em que eram audíveis os risos de diversão da albina que estava empolgada com os seus novos brinquedos.

No local que a albina criou a área de caça, duas pessoas se encontravam investigando o entorno.

Um deles era um homem alto e bronzeado que usava uma tiara dourada que envolvia o cafia alvo e um oskh dourado formado por camadas de faixas douradas que cobria o pescoço e o tórax por baixo da manta. Ele usava uma espécie de ombreira dourada por cima da túnica comprida que ia até o tornozelo, sendo que na cintura havia uma faixa azul com contornos dourados e pequenos pingentes de ouro, enquanto que os sapatos eram brancos com detalhes dourados. Em seu antebraço jazia uma faixa dourada e nos seus antebraços havia várias faixas douradas. Ele tinha cabelos castanhos curtos e olhos azuis escuros. Embaixo dos seus olhos, havia uma faixa delineadora feita com pó de khol.

Ao seu lado, havia uma garota bronzeada que parecia ter, apenas, dezesseis anos e que era uma maga em treinamento. Ela usava um vestido com gola em forma de cálice e dourada com ombreiras curtas, sendo que na sua cabeça jazia uma espécie de chapéu diferente que possuía alguns adornos dourados, cobrindo parcialmente os seus cabelos. A jovem usava sapato alvo nos seus pés, além de uma cinta dourada que contornava a sua cintura, juntamente com uma faixa estreita de ouro que circundava a ombreira do vestido. A adolescente tinha orbes verdes e cabelos ônix, com algumas mexas de cabelo armadas e que chegava até metade das suas costas. Ela era aprendiza de magia do mago ao seu lado e tal como o homem ao seu lado, a jovem exibia embaixo dos seus olhos uma faixa delineadora feita com pó de khol.

\- Mestre Mahaado, essa magia residual... – a garota comenta pensativa.

\- Sim. É a mesma assinatura mágica que sentimos ao chegar nessa cidade, Mana.

\- Será que é da mesma mulher misteriosa que enfrentou o senhor Shada alguns anos, atrás?

\- Talvez. Pelo menos, eu espero que pertença a ela. Eu odiaria que fosse de outro ser. – o egípcio murmurava, enquanto dedicava um olhar analítico no entorno, chegando a tocar em alguns troncos, exibindo uma expressão compenetrada.

\- Por quê? – a egípcia arqueia o cenho.

\- Essa dragoa não parece ser uma ameaça ao nosso mundo pelo que Shada nos contou do seu breve encontro e tentativa de batalha contra ela. Portanto, considerando a concepção dele, o melhor nessa situação é que pertença a esse ser e não a outro, cuja natureza e pensamentos são completamente desconhecidos e considerando o nível residual de magia, não teríamos a mínima chance contra esse ser, mesmo se fosse possível invocar os Deuses egípcios como o Faraó inominável fez no passado para evitar que as trevas tomassem esse mundo, sacrificando a sua vida no processo.

O mago não podia deixar de se sentir triste ao pensar nesse monarca, cujo semblante e voz eram desconhecidos para ele, assim como o nome, pois, parecia existir uma estranha magia ou algo que fazia com que não conseguisse se recordar do nome dele, nem do semblante e da voz, sendo que havia a sensação de uma grande amizade e devoção, enquanto que o seu passado na corte deste monarca era envolto em uma névoa mágica, possuindo, apenas, algumas visões, além do seu conhecimento mágico, assim como a noção de que Mana se encontrava no seu passado e lhe inspirava, desde que a viu, o sentimento paternal, com a jovem comentando sobre as visões do seu passado como aprendiz, embora os demais eventos, assim como a aparência, nome e voz do governante permanecem ocultos para ela, também, que confessava sentir uma grande amizade pelo Faraó inominável.

\- Quanto ao Sennensui, atualmente chamado de Sennen Pazuru... Será que conseguiremos encontrar o item? É uma pena que Shada não havia nascido na época para descobrir quem pegou esse Sennen Aitemu. – a bronzeada fala em um suspiro.

\- Bem, se ele conseguiu passar em todas as proteções mágicas e armadilhas das sombras criadas e planejadas por Shimon Muran, ex-portador do Sennenjou, ex-membro do Rokkushinkan, Grâ Vizir e Conselheiro real da corte do Faraó inominável, isso demonstra que essa pessoa demonstrou ser digno de ter o Sennen Pazuru. A pergunta que resta a nós é se ele foi capaz de montar o Sennen Aitemu. Somente o escolhido pelo item seria capaz de tal proeza.

\- Mas, isso não é estranho? Normalmente, somente os escolhidos pelos Sennen Aitemu podem tocar e encontrar um deles. Se qualquer outra pessoa tentar tocar um deles ou usá-lo, terá uma morte horrível, pois, não conseguirá passar pelo julgamento do item.

\- Sim. Porém, você deve se lembrar de que o Sennen Pazuru estava desmontado em uma urna dourada, fazendo com que pudesse ser tocado pelas pessoas. Inclusive, esse foi um dos motivos dele ser o único item a ter uma proteção tão elaborada como o labirinto, testes e armadilhas mágicas sombrias, sendo que foi a única forma que encontraram no passado de inibir o roubo, impedindo que os ladrões pudessem obtê-lo visando o lucro por ele ser feito de ouro puro, assim como os outros Sennen Aitemu, além de impedir que pessoas morressem por tentarem tocar o Sennen Pazuru. Juntando esses fatos, podemos supor que pode haver um escolhido para retirar o item, mas, que será incapaz de montá-lo e aquele predestinado a montá-lo e que precisa que o entreguem a ele. A urna dourada garante o transporte seguro dele.

\- Bem, observando por esse ângulo, faz muito sentido as proteções extremas no entorno desse objeto. – a bronzeada murmura pensativa.

\- Além disso, o outro motivo para tal proteção ofertada a ele, é que de todos os itens, o Sennen Pazuru é de longe o mais poderoso, além de ter habilidades desconhecidas para todos os outros. Nem mesmo Shada e os membros do clã dos Tomb Keeper conhecem os seus poderes. Eles sabem de todos os outros Sennen Aitemu, menos o do Sennensui. Ele é um completo enigma, fazendo jus ao fato de ser um intricado quebra-cabeça. Somente o Faraó inominável conhecia os seus poderes e habilidades, sendo que eu acredito que somente o predestinado a montá-lo conseguirá descobrir os poderes e habilidades até então, desconhecidas. A única coisa que sabemos é que o seu poder supera o de todos os outros itens. De fato, o ouro é a melhor substância para se imbuir magia. Não consigo imaginar nenhuma outra substância conseguindo lidar com esses poderes e sendo capaz de absorvê-los de forma tão eficaz para facilitar o seu uso.

\- Ele é tão poderoso assim? – a jovem pergunta estupefata, vendo o seu professor de magia acenar afirmativamente com a cabeça.

Após alguns minutos, o bronzeado suspira cansado, para depois, comentar ao olhar uma última vez para o local:

\- Bem, vamos voltar, pois, precisamos organizar tudo o que descobrimos. Além disso, você precisa treinar a sua magia. – ele falava, enquanto se retirava do local, sendo seguido pela bronzeada.

\- Podemos comer sushi?

Ele se vira na direção dela que lhe dedica um olhar expectante, fazendo-o suspirar, para depois, falar:

\- Se você treinar direitinho as mágicas que irei passar para você, iremos comer sushi. Enquanto você treina, eu vou comprar os ingredientes para preparar os sushis.

\- Pode deixar que eu vou estudar direitinho! – ela exclama empolgada, enquanto ele dedicava um sorriso paternal a jovem energética, conforme se afastavam do local.

Alguns dias depois, longe dali, mais precisamente nos portões do colégio de Dominó, as gêmeas passaram a confiar em Honda para que Yuugi ficasse junto dele e de Jounouchi, sem ter a fiscalização delas e da albina, sendo que Yukiko estava satisfeita por ter conseguido manter, de certa forma, o início da amizade entre os três, tal como foi na linha do tempo original e ao olhar pelo canto dos olhos para Hanasaki, que se encontrava próximo dali, saindo pelos portões, ela sabia que ainda iria demorar um pouco para o jovem se juntar a eles, pois, ele ainda tinha receio de Hiroto, além de ser tímido com novas amizades, sendo que o acastanhado havia conseguido conversar, um pouco, com Mutou nas últimas semanas, após os acontecimentos com Sozoji.

A meia dragoa sorri consigo mesma ao se recordar do fato de que ainda precisava punir outros bastardos ao convertê-los em seus brinquedos de tortura, para se juntarem aos que tinha para se divertir, sendo plenamente ciente que o Faraó detinha o direito de aplicar o Yami no game em alguns deles e conforme pensava nisso, ela estava planejando uma forma disso ocorrer naquela linha do tempo alterada, uma vez que usaria magia para que eles fugissem, também, apenas para se tornarem as suas presas.

Ela sai dos seus pensamentos para se despedir de Yuugi, Jounouchi e Honda, assim como as gêmeas fizeram, pois, iria acompanhá-las em uma livraria que abriu próximo dali, enquanto que os rapazes iam acompanhar Katsuya que tinha um pequeno mapa em mãos, com eles combinando de se encontrarem no final da tarde no Burger World, a lanchonete favorita de Mutou.

A albina suspira discretamente, pois, sabia o que iria acontecer naquele dia ao usar os seus poderes para se recordar desses acontecimentos, enquanto se felicitava por ter evitado que as gêmeas os seguissem ao mesmo tempo em que iria esperar o fim do Yami no game para buscar uma oportunidade perfeita de capturar algumas presas adicionais.

Então, a meia dragoa passa a seguir a prateada e a bronzeada, com o trio conversando entre si, enquanto os rapazes se afastavam, sendo que elas notaram o quanto Yuugi estava feliz ao andar junto de rapazes da sua idade, pois, antes de fazer amizade com eles, somente andava com garotas. No caso, Yukiko, Nuru e Kisara.

Meia hora depois, o trio estava andando por uma espécie de viela, seguindo o mapa que o loiro tinha nas mãos, enquanto que o jovem de cabelos tricolores olhava de forma curiosa para o entorno, sendo que nunca havia andado naquela parte da cidade, enquanto que Honda perguntava, após olhar em volta:

\- Jounouchi... Onde você está levando a gente?

\- Não se preocupe com isso! Tem alguma coisa melhor para fazer? Ainda é cedo para nós encontrarmos com a Nuru-chan e as outras no Burguer World – Katsuya comenta, para depois, apontar com o dedo em uma direção – Ei, a rua é aqui!

Conforme andavam, o jovem de cabelos tricolores passava a demonstrar receio em seu semblante em vez de curiosidade ao ver a viela em que andavam atualmente e pergunta com audível receio em sua voz, enquanto a mantinha baixa para não chamar a atenção de alguns homens caídos no chão e encostados naquelas paredes desgastadas, contendo algumas manchas irreconhecíveis:

\- Este lugar é seguro?


	58. Teste

**Notas da Autora**

Jounouchi leva os seus amigos para...

Yuugi e Honda ficam...

**Capítulo 58 - Teste**

Então, o loiro fala com confiança em sua voz:

\- Essa espelunca é famosa entre os que manjam. Dizem que o dono é louco pelas coisas que vende.

Após alguns minutos, eles chegam a uma pequena loja com um letreiro oval deitado contendo o desenho de um escorpião negro e as palavras "Junky Scorpion".

\- Legal! Chegamos! Junky Scorpion! – o loiro exclama empolgado.

Yuugi e Honda exclamam em usino, demonstrando semblantes receosos:

\- O lugar é muito estranho!

\- Eles devem ter o que estou procurando. – Jounouchi comenta consigo mesmo, sendo que estava empolgado.

O trio entra na loja e passa a olhar em volta, percebendo que tinha desde calçados até roupas.

Dentro do Sennen Pazuru, o Faraó massageava as têmporas, pois, estava receoso do local que o loiro os havia levado, sendo que não tinha muita fé nas decisões do adolescente que parecia um tanto quanto inconsequente em seus atos e escolhas, acabando por não inspirar qualquer confiança.

Além disso, Atemu concordava com a visão de Yuugi sobre o local.

De fato, era demasiadamente estranho e em virtude desse fato, estava muito preocupado com a segurança e bem-estar do seu amado.

Portanto, o espírito decidiu que iria prestar mais atenção ao que acontecia no entorno para que pudesse tomar o controle do corpo o mais rápido possível, visando salvá-lo de qualquer perigo.

O Faraó confessava que preferia ver o seu anfitrião caminhando junto de Yukiko, Nuru e Kisara como era antes, apesar de sentir a imensa felicidade oriunda do jovem ao andar com os rapazes.

Afinal, elas nunca entraram em locais estranhos ou tomaram rotas perigosas, fazendo com que Mutou sempre estivesse mais seguro com o trio de amigas do que com os novos amigos, sendo que desconfiava do moreno, pois, ele proporcionou muitos tormentos contra Yuugi, tanto no passado, quanto recentemente, fazendo com que o espírito não conseguisse perdoá-lo e consequentemente, não confiasse nele perto do jovem de orbes ametistas.

Suspirando novamente, após massagear as têmporas com os dedos em sentido anti-horário, ele torna a se sentar adequadamente do trono, apoiando o queixo em uma das mãos flexionadas, enquanto desejava que o seu amado não estivesse em perigo dentro de um local demasiadamente estranho e igualmente suspeito, para que não precisasse intervir, novamente.

Afinal, ele podia sentir o receio de Yuugi, conforme começava a adquirir a percepção de sua existência, embora o adolescente negasse veemente de forma inconsciente, achando que era impressão sua, apesar da desconfiança se instaurar em sua mente, gradativamente, em virtude dos momentos que não se lembrava do que havia ocorrido em um determinado período de tempo, sendo que o Faraó não queria vê-lo aterrorizado, pois, concordava que a concepção de outra entidade dentro de alguém era demasiadamente assustadora para a pessoa.

Do lado de fora, ambos se viram para Katsuya quando o ouvem exclamar extasiado, enquanto olhava para um determinado tênis em uma prateleira:

\- Air Muscle! É ele mesmo! – ele pega o tênis na mão e exclama, praticamente babando pelo objeto – Eu tenho que ter ele!

\- O quê? Você está procurando um tênis?! – Honda exclama com incredulidade em sua voz, enquanto se encontrava visivelmente chocado pelo fato de terem percorrido uma distância imensa para procurar uma determinada loja, apenas por um par de calçados.

\- Esses tênis High-tech estão super na moda, agora. – Yuugi explica ao moreno.

\- Sendo confortável, qualquer um serve! – ele exclama com a voz repleta de indignação, pois, ainda não aceitava o fato de terem andarem tanto, apenas para comprar um tênis, após passarem por algumas lojas no caminho.

Então, uma quarta voz irrompe no local e ao olharem na direção dela, observam um homem com um boné enorme e argolas douradas nas orelhas e uma no nariz, usando óculos de sol e uma roupa em estilo despojado formado de casaco, calça e tênis, sendo que jazia em cima do seu tórax, um enfeite em forma de escorpião pendurado pela cauda por uma corrente que passava por trás do pescoço dele, sendo que o adolescente de orbes ametistas jurava que viu o estranho e peculiar pingente se mexer, embora acreditasse que foi impressão sua, pois, era inconcebível ao jovem uma pessoa ficar andando com um escorpião de verdade preso pela cauda em uma corrente em volta do pescoço.

Afinal, ao ver de Mutou, seria algo demasiadamente bizarro, para dizer o mínimo.

\- Ei! Não toque nisso! Eles não estão à venda! São super raros. Não dá para encontrar essas gracinhas em lugar nenhum!

Jounouchi exclama desesperado:

\- Você é o dono? Você tem que vendê-los para mim! Eu andei muito para encontrar essa loja!

\- Tem mais pessoas querendo esse tênis do que estrelas no céu. Mas, não vou vendê-los para qualquer um. Você tem que provar que merece usar esses tênis. Alguns pagam qualquer coisa para conseguirem o que querem, chegando ao ponto de matarem por isso... Nos Estados Unidos, um maluco morreu por causa destes tênis que eu estou usando.

O loiro ri levemente, para depois, exclamar com a voz repleta de ansiedade:

\- Valeu pela sua opinião. Vai vender ou não?

O vendedor sorri de canto, para depois, perguntar:

\- Vejamos... Que tal isso? Vamos fazer um jogo para ver se você merece usar esse tênis.

\- _"Um jogo"_?! - Katsuya pergunta exibindo desconfiança em seu semblante.

O vendedor pega o pingente e ao fazer isso, o escorpião se mexe, fazendo todos arfarem ao mesmo tempo em que ficavam estupefatos ao verem que era real e não um simples enfeite, enquanto que o homem falava:

\- Este escorpião é muito mais do que um simples mascote. Ele é de verdade e tem veneno! Vou colocá-lo no tênis – enquanto falava, ele erguia um dos tênis em sua mão.

Então, ele estica a mão, exibindo o tênis e fala:

\- Agora, você tem a manha de colocar o seu pé nele?

Todos ficam embasbacados, sendo que o loiro exclama:

\- O... o quê?!

Então, ele começa a fazer pose com as mãos flexionadas como se houvesse música no local, assim como os seus amigos, imitando um grupo japonês famoso chamado Tokyo Shock Boys que faz vários números perigosos, enquanto falava:

\- Não sei quanto a ter manha... Mas, eu sei que não somos os Tokyo Shock Boys!

Então, Yuugi e Honda ficam preocupados ao verem o amigo deles olhando atentamente para o tênis que foi colocado no chão, como se ponderasse a sua decisão anterior.

\- Jounouchi-kun, você não pode entrar no jogo dele! É perigoso demais!

\- Jounouchi, eu dou para você os meus tênis!

Enquanto os amigos exclamavam desesperados, o loiro pensava consigo mesmo:

"Mas, eu estou querendo esses tênis há séculos!"

Após engolir em seco, ele ergue o pé, exclamando, enquanto fechava os olhos, se preparando para o pior:

\- Vou mostrar quem tem a manha!

Então, Katsuya coloca o pé dentro do calçado, suando frio ao mesmo tempo em que exibia o rosto petrificado pelo medo, enquanto esperava sentir a temível picada a cada momento.

O vendedor bate palmas, enquanto exclamava, sorrindo:

\- Você passou no teste! Não coloquei o escorpião – Yuugi notou que a ponta do escorpião era visível embaixo do casaco que o homem usava, compreendendo que ele o havia colocado discretamente dentro do casaco ao fingir que o colocava no calçado – Não estragaria o tênis desse jeito! Só estava testando você. Certo. São seus e a apesar do preço ser cem mil ienes, vou deixar você levar esses tênis super raros e especiais pela metade do preço.

\- Valeu! – Jounouchi exclama animado, abraçando os seus amigos ao envolver os seus braços nos ombros de ambos, um de cada lado dele, sendo que Yuugi compartilhava da felicidade do adolescente, enquanto Honda se recuperava do fato de ter visto alguém arriscar a sua vida por um tênis.

Após o loiro colocar o calçado nos pés, o vendedor fala, voltando a colocar o escorpião por cima do casaco:

\- Só vou lhe dar um conselho. É perigoso usar esses tênis nas ruas hoje em dia. Há uma gangue que se autodenominam caçadores de tênis e que anda por aí, roubando tênis raros.

_"Caçadores de tênis"_?! – Jounouchi e Yuugi exclamam em pensamento.

O lojista vira de costas para o trio e se afasta, exclamando:

\- Tome cuidado para não ficar descalço!

Então, enquanto eles andavam pelas ruas, após saírem da loja, Honda comenta:

\- Você estava realmente certo quando disse que o dono daquela loja era meio louco pelas coisas que vendia.

O loiro dava risadinhas de satisfação consigo mesmo pelo novo tênis que conseguiu adquirir, para depois, dar um salto no ar, erguendo um dos punhos, enquanto sorria imensamente:

\- Os tênis Air Muscle são meus! Meu velho tênis já foi para o lixo!

\- Estou feliz por você, Jounouchi-kun. – Yuugi fala sorrindo, enquanto se sentia feliz pelo amigo.

Já, Honda, andava com as mãos nos bolsos e uma feição séria, enquanto falava:

\- Ninguém vai esquecer o cara que arriscou a vida por um tênis.

O loiro não ouvia os seus amigos, pois, estava perdido em seu próprio mundinho por se encontrar extasiado pelos novos calçados:

\- Ahhh! Esta sola com um leve amortecimento! Isso que é tênis de primeira linha! Mal vejo a hora de mostrar os meus novos tênis para a Nuru-chan, a Yukiko-chan e a Kisara-chan!

Honda demonstra desconforto com a empolgação do amigo que mais parecia uma criança extasiada do que um adulto e comenta:

\- Você não é mais uma criança, sabia? – ele se aproxima do jovem de cabelos tricolores e desabafa ao ver que o loiro ainda estava imerso em seu próprio mundinho – Dá vergonha andar com ele desse jeito.

Mutou consente, enquanto continuava sorrindo:

\- De fato, nem crianças fazem isso hoje em dia.

O trio desconhecia o fato de que três homens, com um deles segurando um pneu em uma das mãos, o estavam seguindo, aguardando atentamente o momento certo de atacá-los.

Após alguns minutos, eles correm rapidamente até os seus alvos que andavam na frente dos marginais, ignorando os acontecimentos que se desenrolavam atrás deles.

O pneu passou a ser segurado por dois deles que abruptamente o colocam em Jounouchi, selando os seus movimentos ao impedi-lo de se mexer, surpreendendo o loiro e os amigos dele que ficam sem reação com o ataque inesperado e igualmente abrupto.

\- Mas que diabos é isso?! – Katusya exclama, lutando inutilmente contra o pneu, enquanto processava o que acontecia.

Então, eles começam a bater nele e quando Honda se preparava para se aproximar do amigo, junto de Yuugi ao se refazerem da surpresa do ataque dos marginais, o terceiro integrante do grupo corre para trás deles erguendo um objeto nas mãos.

Ele atinge o moreno, enquanto que o outro que batia no loiro se afasta para socar Yuugi no rosto, com Jounouchi exclamando desesperado ao ver os seus amigos sendo golpeados brutalmente:

\- Yuugi! Honda!

Um dos homens dá um chute nas costas de Katusya, fazendo-o cair contra a calçada, enquanto exclamava:

\- No aro!

Após cair no chão, o mesmo que o chutou retira os calçados, fala, enquanto sorria com satisfação:

\- Sabe esses tênis? São bons demais para você. – ele dá uma risadinha no final.

\- Seu desgraçado. – o loiro murmura com o rosto ferido, enquanto estava caído no chão, sendo que volta a ser golpeado, assim como os seus amigos.

\- Quem mais? – um deles perguntava, enquanto dava um soco em Honda.

Então, eles continuam batendo, com um deles exclamando:

\- Mais uma vez!


	59. A revanche de Jounouchi e Honda

**Notas da Autora**

Jounouchi e Honda decidem...

Yuugi pergunta...

Atemu decide...

**Capítulo 59 - A revanche de Jounouchi e Honda**

Após golpeá-los novamente, os três se afastam, sendo que um deles fala, acenando de costas:

\- Vamos ficar com os tênis. Pode voltar para casa, descalço! – ele termina rindo com satisfação, enquanto os outros dois marginais gargalhavam junto dele.

Atemu estava sentindo uma fúria sem limites que fazia com que as suas unhas arranhassem o apoio do trono onde estava sentado, enquanto controlava a sua magia e as sombras, conforme assimilava a dor que o seu amado sentia, além dos golpes.

O motivo de não ter assumido o controle naquele momento foi porque não desejava assustar o seu anfitrião ao revelar a sua existência para os amigos dele que poderiam questioná-lo, caso o vissem lidar com os bandidos facilmente, considerando a estatura e personalidade de Yuugi, fazendo o seu amado ficar com medo dele ao ter as suas dúvidas confirmadas, pois, iria sentir a perda do controle do seu corpo e mente para alguém dentro dele em virtude do stress da situação, sendo este um pensamento aterrador para qualquer um, já bastando o fato de um dia ele ter que se revelar para o seu amado, pois, era inevitável.

Afinal, a situação em que viviam, atualmente, com o espírito agindo secretamente sem que o jovem de orbes ametistas percebesse a sua existência, embora Mutou desconfiasse inconscientemente da sua presença, não podia ser mantida por muito tempo, considerado a incidência dos lapsos de memória que Yuugi vivenciava quando o Faraó tomava o controle para salvá-lo ou para aplicar a justiça que o seu amado merecia.

Atemu passa a respirar profundamente, enquanto buscava arduamente controlar a sua fúria pelo ato imperdoável, a seu ver, sendo que começa a se acalmar gradativamente, para depois, sorrir imensamente, pois, mesmo que não pudesse ter a oportunidade de vingar o seu amado, a meia dragoa que via o jovem como um filho iria caçá-los pessoalmente para se vingar. Ela nunca deixaria esse ataque passar impune e considerando o sorriso sádico que viu no rosto dela, ele não podia ficar mais feliz ao considerar o fato de que as suas presas deviam sofrer um inferno em vida e que a punição não cessava tão facilmente.

O Faraó confessava que se a oportunidade de reencontrá-la surgisse, iria perguntar o que fazia com aqueles que ela caçava, embora desconfiasse do destino deles.

Do lado de fora, os três amigos começam a se levantar, com o loiro olhando o trio que se afastava cada vez mais, para depois, se sentar, passando a olhar de Honda para Yuugi que estava sentando, também.

\- Vo... Você está bem, Yuugi? – ele pergunta com evidente preocupação em sua voz ao ver o jovem de cabelos tricolores massageando um dos lados do rosto, enquanto gemia de dor.

O adolescente de orbes ametistas consegue consentir, para depois, o loiro olhar para o moreno, exclamando:

\- Droga! Não passei de dois quarteirões usando aqueles tênis!

\- Eles eram os tais caçadores, pelo visto. – Hiroto comenta, exibindo raiva em seu semblante, assim como Katusya.

Jounouchi se vira para o seu amigo e fala com uma voz pesarosa ao ver os ferimentos dele:

\- Yuugi, desculpe tê-lo posto nessa encrenca.

\- Não tem problema. Eu estou bem.

\- Yuugi, você pode ir sozinho até o Burguer World?

\- Hã?! E vocês? – ele pergunta com evidente preocupação em sua voz, exibindo confusão em seu semblante.

Hiroto fala, exibindo determinação em seus olhos, assim como o loiro:

\- Nós queremos... Revanche!

Ambos se erguem e olham com um semblante que era um misto de determinação e fúria na direção que o trio de bandidos havia tomado para se afastar deles.

\- Eu não irei ao Burguer World, enquanto não recuperar os meus tênis!

\- Eu devo uma surra para aqueles desgraçados! – o moreno exclama furioso.

Yuugi olha com admiração para ambos, para depois, comentar timidamente:

\- Eu também vou. Se não for atrapalhar. – ele murmura o final, temendo que não o deixassem segui-los.

\- Yuugi... – o loiro murmura surpreso, notando que o seu amigo estava nervoso, aguardando a resposta deles, para depois, sorrir – É assim que um homem fala!

\- Certo! Então, vamos lá! – Honda exclama, sorrindo com satisfação.

Eles começam a correr com Hiroto na liderança, seguido de Jounouchi, sendo que Yuugi estava correndo atrás de Katsuya.

\- Eles foram para a direita! – o moreno exclama, apontando para a direita, enquanto virava a rua.

\- Yuugi, deixe a luta com a gente! Observe como se dá um soco! – o loiro exclamava, enquanto orientava o jovem.

\- Tá! – o adolescente de cabelos tricolores exclama, sendo que sabia que nunca conseguiria golpear ninguém.

Atemu confessava que havia ficado agradavelmente surpreso ao ver que Yuugi estava adquirindo, gradativamente, confiança em si mesmo, conforme interagia com a dupla, depois que ele lhe ajudou em forma de um estímulo quando houve a votação para a Feira cultural do colégio.

Claro, ele ainda tinha um grave problema de confiança que não seria resolvido tão rapidamente, mas, o que importava é que o seu anfitrião estava superando, gradativamente, as suas incertezas e insegurança aos poucos. Um passo de cada vez e isso era o suficiente.

Atemu sentia orgulho ao vê-lo superar as suas dificuldades por si mesmo, sendo que sempre ficava surpreso pela força do coração de Yuugi, pois, o seu amado era verdadeiramente forte. Não odiar os outros, apesar do que eles faziam, sendo capaz de perdoar e de se preocupar, inclusive com o inimigo, não era para qualquer um. Isso mostrava a força e a beleza do coração dele que encantava o Faraó.

Meia hora depois, após muitas buscas, Jounouchi, Honda e Yuugi avistam os ladrões entrando em uma loja de Arcade que continha jogos e karaokê.

Os criminosos entram, sem perceber o trio que se aproximava deles, sendo que conversavam entre si com sorrisos em seus rostos, com um deles emitindo uma leve risada:

\- Foi fácil demais!

\- Com certeza! Vamos jogar um pouco!

Conforme jogavam, com dois deles ocupando uma máquina cuja tela ficava na frente um do outro, na mesma linha de visão, pois, era um jogo onde duas pessoas lutavam entre si, um deles exclama indignado:

\- Não é justo! Você só ataca de longe, cara!

O oponente apenas ri, enquanto o outro bandido comenta com ambas as mãos nos bolsos:

\- O que importa é vencer.

Então, um dos que jogavam sente alguém o observando e ao virar o rosto, seguido dos outros, fica estarrecido ao ver que eram os dois rapazes que eles haviam agredido e posteriormente, roubado o tênis de um deles, com eles olhando o terceiro que estava mais atrás.

Jounouchi e Honda estavam com as mãos nos bolsos, os fuzilando com os olhos, sendo que o loiro fala, enquanto sorria perante a satisfação de devolver em dobro o que fizeram com eles:

\- Não atacamos pelas costas como vocês, covardes. Atacamos pela frente!

Aproveitando-se do estupor deles, Katsuya agarra um dos criminosos pela frente da blusa e o golpeia violentamente no meio do rosto, conseguindo quebrar o nariz com a força do seu soco, fazendo-o murmurar desesperado:

\- Ei... para. Parece que você quebrou o meu nariz.

O loiro o observa como se fosse um mero lixo, enquanto começava a falar com uma voz perigosamente calma:

\- Por sua causa... Minhas meias estão furadas agora! – ele exclama o final furioso, soltando a camisa dele, para depois, chutá-lo várias vezes em sua face.

Após ele cair no chão, os outros se recuperam do seu estado estupefato e tentam revidar, porém, são subjugados facilmente. Honda se junta a Katsuya, com ambos começando a golpear violentamente o trio, colocando toda a fúria em seus socos e chutes, enquanto exclamavam, ignorando os pedidos de clemência dos criminosos:

\- Tome isto! E isto!

\- Vocês não deviam ter mexido com a gente!

Enquanto os golpeavam, Yuugi assistia tudo com os olhos arregalados, sem conseguir falar nada, enquanto murmurava:

\- Uau... – ele confessava que nunca imaginou o quanto eles eram fortes e conforme os observava, passou a acreditar que Ushio deve tê-los golpeado por trás para rendê-los, assim como os bandidos, que estavam apanhando naquele momento, fizeram com eles, anteriormente.

Em sua câmara, Atemu concordava que eles sabiam golpear bem e tinham muita força.

Por algum motivo desconhecido para ele, uma vez que não conseguia se recordar do seu passado, antes de Yuugi começar a montar o Sennen Pazuru, o Faraó tinha a sensação que se tivessem um treinamento adequado, seriam mais fortes do que eram atualmente e os golpes seriam mais eficazes, podendo leva-los a serem soldados de Elite dentro do Medjay, o exército do Antigo Egito, cujos militares atuavam também na segurança pública e como guarda-costas do Faraó, além de atuarem como guardas na preservação da ordem nas cidades, juntamente com o fato de fazerem parte das guarnições e das fortificações do império, realizando, também, patrulhas no deserto, com esse exército contemplando soldados de infantaria, além de exploradores para espionar estrangeiros nas fronteiras, sendo que havia o Medjay de alto escalão que contemplava comandantes e general pelo que ele se recordou ao acessar as memórias do seu amado, uma vez que o avô dele amava arqueologia, sendo que o Egito antigo era o que detinha o seu maior interesse, fazendo com que contasse muitas coisas ao seu neto.

Conforme tentava compreender o motivo de ter surgido esse pensamento, ele passou a julgar que foi pelo fato da urna e do sennen pazuru terem sido encontrados no Egito pelo que Sugoroku contou ao dar o item de presente para o seu neto, enquanto que desejava compreender o que era o estranho sentimento de saudade e de tristeza ao pensar no Egito, com ele sentindo que não era apenas pelo fato do objeto ter sido encontrado lá e sim, algo mais profundo e igualmente desconhecido, uma vez que não havia quaisquer recordações da terra natal da relíquia.

No lado de fora, Jounouchi ergue o bandido, que ele quebrou o nariz, pela frente da camisa mais uma vez, sendo que o rosto estava com alguns hematomas, enquanto o nariz quebrado ainda sangrava e pergunta com um olhar frio que refletia uma fúria silenciosa em seus olhos:

\- Agora... Vou pegar o meu tênis de volta.

O marginal murmura gaguejando:

\- Não estão com a gente. Só fomos contratos como sempre.

\- Hein? – Katsuya arqueia o cenho, pois, era algo que ele não esperava, com Honda compartilhando o mesmo semblante – Nós recebemos três mil ienes, sendo que não para jogar nem uma hora com essa grana. Foi ele, o dono da loja, que nos contratou.

\- O quê?! – o loiro fica estarrecido, assim como o moreno, enquanto processavam as informações estarrecedoras.

Yuugi demonstra uma face estarrecida, para depois, ser tomado lentamente pela raiva, revolta e indignação, enquanto pensava consigo mesmo:

"Como ele pôde fazer isso! Ele sabia o quanto o Jounouchi-kun queria aqueles tênis. O canalha se apodera do dinheiro e ainda nos agride!"

O Faraó se ergue do seu trono, sendo tomado pela fúria, pois, não aceitava injustiça, além do fato de que não podia retribuir, pessoalmente, a surra que os marginais deram no seu amado ao mesmo tempo em que havia ficado satisfeito ao saber que existia um mandante e que poderia puni-lo pela desonestidade e por ter causado, indiretamente, os ferimentos no seu amado Yuugi.

Aproveitando-se dos sentimentos de Mutou e do fato de Katusya e Hiroto estarem embasbacados pela descoberta inusitada, ele concentra os seus poderes, se conectando ao Sennen pazuru também, fazendo o olho de Wdajet brilhar.

Ele põe o seu amado para dormir, com o mesmo aparecendo na sua cama da câmara da alma, com Atemu o cobrindo gentilmente, enquanto conseguia conter a si mesmo ao ponto de se limitar a passar o dedo no contorno dos lábios macios e rosados, para depois, suspirar de contentamento, sendo que sorri ao olhar para Yuugi que dormia tranquilamente, para depois, falar em um murmúrio:

\- Eu não serei o único a me vingar deles... Agora, durma. Eu já curei a maioria dos seus ferimentos, enquanto você corria junto dos outros, os procurando, sendo que vou terminar a cura, enquanto tomo o seu corpo emprestado. O devolverei assim que terminar de aplicar a justiça.

Ele se inclina e beija a sua testa.

Ao se afastar, o espírito quase o beija nos lábios convidativos quando os seus próprios lábios se aproximaram dos que pertenciam ao do macho menor. O pensamento de roubar o primeiro beijo do seu amado, sem o consentimento dele, foi o que o fez se afastar com muito custo, pois, já bastava o fato de tomar o corpo de Mutou e conforme saia do quarto de áurea infantil, com cores suaves nas paredes e uma janela por onde entrava uma luz acalentadora e gentil, enquanto procurava desviar habilmente dos vários brinquedos e jogos espalhados pelo chão, o Faraó suprime eficazmente a culpa que queria surgia nele por tomar o corpo dele ao se recordar que era a única forma de protegê-lo e de aplicar a justiça que o jovem merecia.

Afinal, ferir um coração tão cristalino e puro de uma alma tão amável, bondosa e gentil era um crime imperdoável a seu ver.

Após tomar o corpo do seu amado, ele corre do local, sendo que quando Katsuya e Hiroto ouvem o som de passos se afastando, eles olham para o lado e ficam preocupados ao verem que o amigo deles correu do local, sendo que o moreno pergunta:

\- Será que o Yuugi foi até a loja?

\- Provavelmente... Droga! Vamos! Não podemos ficar com esses lixos. Precisamos salvar o Yuugi.

\- Sim.

Porém, antes que se afastassem o dono do local se aproxima e os segura pelos ombros, perguntando, enquanto arqueava o cenho:

\- Vocês acham que podem sair do meu estabelecimento dessa forma? Acabaram de socá-los! – ele aponta para os bandidos caídos no chão - Vou chamar a polícia.

\- Então, chame. Com certeza, eles vão bater com as descrições que a polícia tem sobre os ladrões de tênis. Afinal, eu não fui a primeira vítima deles, pelo visto.

\- "Ladrões de tênis"? – o comerciante pergunta estupefato, sendo que o fato do loiro falar para ele chamar a policia, o deixou surpreso.

Nisso, um murmúrio surge dentre os demais que frequentavam o local e que haviam parado de jogar ao verem a confusão perto da entrada da loja.

\- Sim. Eles roubam tênis raros e o mandante é o dono da loja onde o meu amigo comprou os seus tênis. – Hiroto indica com a cabeça o loiro ao seu lado.

Honda e Jounouchi procuram explicar a situação o mais rápido possível, pois, eles desejavam sair dali o quanto antes por estarem preocupados com o Yuugi.

O dono e as pessoas em volta que pararam de jogar para ver a comoção no local, olham dos semblantes determinados da dupla para os rostos dos que estavam feridos e quando fazem isso, eles percebem que o trio se levantava, visando fugir do local, quando são detidos por alguns colegiais de um colégio ali perto.

\- Eu não acho que um inocente fugiria do local que foi espancado, após quem os agrediu ser detido, com muitos em volta para deter qualquer novo golpe. Somente alguém que é culpado iria desejar fugir do local. Além disso, teria implorado pela polícia no instante que começou a ser agredido. – o lojista comenta pensativo, para depois, virar o rosto, dando um aceno discreto a um dos seus funcionários que consente, pegando o telefone no processo, enquanto começava a discar o número da delegacia mais próxima.

\- Nosso amigo corre perigo, precisamos ir até ele. – o loiro comenta desesperado.

\- É melhor vocês ficarem, ao menos, até darem o seu depoimento para a polícia oficializar a denúncia. Depois, vocês vão até o seu amigo.

\- O lojista de uma loja chamada Junk Scorpion é o mandante dos roubos e o nosso amigo foi confrontá-lo.

\- Vocês podem aproveitar para ajudar os policiais a chegarem o mais rápido possível nessa loja. Como vão estar de carro, podem chegar rapidamente ao local. Nós não podemos fazer a denúncia por vocês e eles podem usar a confusão para escaparem e aí, vocês não vão ter nenhuma prova.

Após o lojista falar, ambos se entreolham e depois suspiram, reconhecendo as palavras dele e que de fato, era melhor levar os policiais junto deles até a loja e conforme aguardavam a policia chegar ao local, eles oravam para que o amigo deles fosse sensato o suficiente para não confrontá-lo, sendo que Katsuya se sentia imensamente culpado, pois, foi o ato dele de insistir em irem até aquela loja que os levou a toda aquela confusão, sendo espancados e roubados, com o seu amigo correndo por si mesmo para confrontar o dono pelos seus crimes. Se algo acontecesse ao Yuugi, o loiro nunca iria perdoar a si mesmo, desconhecendo o fato de que era o mesmo pensamento de Honda, pois, por mais que tivesse sido ideia do Jounouchi, ele poderia ter insistido no motivo deles andarem tanto, assim como deveria ter tentado persuadi-lo da ideia de ir até uma loja onde tinha um comerciante no mínimo bizarro e que se mostrou desonesto e igualmente perigoso.

O desespero de ambos somente aumenta quando tentam ligar para Yuugi e o celular dele cai na caixa postal, indicando que ele desligou o telefone, sendo que desconheciam o fato de que foi Atemu que desligou o aparelho para que não interrompessem o Yami no game.


	60. Yami no Game - Junky Scorpion

**Notas da Autora**

Jounouchi e Honda se encontram...

Atemu planeja...

Yo!

Eu melhorei e modifiquei algumas coisas do capítulo um, pois, por ele ser longo, não teve uma revisão adequada.

Eu peço desculpas pela demora.

Tenham uma boa leitura. XDDDD

**Capítulo 60 - Yami no Game - Junky Scorpion**

Após o lojista falar, ambos se entreolham e depois suspiram, reconhecendo as palavras dele e que de fato, era melhor levar os policiais junto deles até a loja e conforme aguardavam a policia chegar ao local, eles oravam para que o amigo deles fosse sensato o suficiente para não confrontá-lo.

Katsuya se sentia imensamente culpado, pois, foi o ato dele de insistir em irem até aquele estabelecimento que os levou a toda aquela confusão, sendo espancados e roubados, com o seu amigo correndo por si mesmo para confrontar o dono pelos seus crimes. Se algo acontecesse ao Yuugi, o loiro nunca iria perdoar a si mesmo, desconhecendo o fato de que era o mesmo pensamento de Honda, pois, por mais que tivesse sido ideia do Jounouchi, ele poderia ter insistido para descobrir o motivo de andarem tanto, assim como deveria ter tentado persuadi-lo da ideia de ir até uma loja onde tinha um comerciante no mínimo bizarro e que se mostrou desonesto e igualmente perigoso.

O desespero de ambos somente aumenta quando tentam ligar para Yuugi e o celular dele cai na caixa postal, indicando que ele desligou o telefone, sendo que desconheciam o fato de que foi Atemu que desligou o aparelho para que não interrompessem o Yami no game.

No lado de fora da loja Junky Scorpion, o Faraó ouve alguém falando e aproxima o seu ouvido da porta, a tempo de ouvir o comerciante falando consigo mesmo, após dar uma leve risada de satisfação, enquanto segurava os tênis roubados em uma das suas mãos:

\- Como eu adoro as pessoas que são trouxas, principalmente os que são fanáticos! Quando eles ouvem que os tênis são muito raros, pagam qualquer preço. Eu diria que é um bom negócio para mim, pois, fazem de tudo por um tênis que é regular e igual a qualquer outro.

Então, o espírito abre abruptamente a porta, falando, enquanto exibia raiva em seu semblante:

\- Eu entendi. Então, para você, os tênis não passam de um meio de ganhar dinheiro fácil e para facilitar o seu roubo, você divulga o boato dos tênis serem raros, visando atrair as suas vitimas para fazê-las pagar caro por um calçado comum, para depois, contratar criminosos para roubá-las. Eu imagino quantas vítimas você fez ao longo desse tempo.

O comerciante se vira para a origem da voz barítono implacável, enquanto exclamava indignado, falhando em ocultar o medo que sentia pelo recém-chegado ter escutado o que ele disse, fazendo com que gaguejasse, enquanto suava frio:

\- O que é isso?! Não leu a placa? Estamos fechados!

Com as mãos em ambos os bolsos da calça do uniforme, o Faraó entra e fala em um tom autoritário que não aceitava contestação:

\- Quero os tênis do meu amigo agora. Eu já sei que você contratou aqueles marginais para roubá-lo.

O lojista fica preocupado ao saber que alguém descobriu o que ele fazia, desconhecendo o fato de que ele não é o único que descobriu o seu esquema e conforme observava o recém-chegado, o comerciante forçava a sua mente para se recordar do grupo daquela tarde, sendo que podia jurar que o estudante tinha uma aparência mais infantil, com olhos expressivos, além de não ter alguns fios dourados que eram espetados no cabelo, além da voz ser mais suave e não de barítono, juntamente com a diferença da altura, pois, podia jurar que ele era mais baixo do que aparentava naquele instante.

Porém, o homem acha que era impressão sua, pois, qualquer outro pensamento seria demasiadamente surreal.

De fato, Atemu havia conseguido aumentar um pouco a altura quando assumia o corpo do seu amado. Mas, não conseguia, ainda, invocar a sua verdadeira altura naquele corpo.

"Droga. Esse pirralho...! Não posso permitir a saída dele dessa loja sabendo o meu segredo." – ele pensa consigo mesmo, desconhecendo o fato de que o jovem não era o único e que os seus capangas estavam prestes a serem entregues para a polícia.

Então, o comerciante tem um plano e finge confusão em seu semblante, enquanto falava:

\- Hã? Como assim? Os tênis do seu amigo? – ele finge uma face surpresa ao ver os calçados e exclama, simulando estupefação e depois, inocência – Hã...?! O que é isso?! Vixe! Como vieram parar aqui?!

Então, ele vira de costas, colocando o escorpião dentro do tênis, enquanto falava:

\- Que estranho...

"É só colocar o escorpião dentro e...!" – ele pensa consigo mesmo, rindo mentalmente ao imaginá-lo sendo picado.

Atemu confessava que foi preciso todo o seu autocontrole para não reagir até que fosse o momento certo ao agir como um predador paciente que espreitava a sua presa até o momento certo para abatê-lo, enquanto o vendedor o tratava como se fosse um estúpido, fazendo com que a sua fúria aumentasse drasticamente.

Afinal, era evidente o fato de que o vendedor iria colocar o escorpião dentro do tênis, visando que fosse picado pelo animal quando pegasse os calçados dele. O plano era mal executado e igualmente grotesco, fazendo com que fosse impossível não perceber o plano do homem a sua frente.

O vendedor volta a virar para o jovem e estende o tênis, segurando-o pela sola, enquanto falava, exibindo um sorriso em seu rosto:

\- Foi mal... Tome. Pode pegar! São seus!

"Quando você pegar os tênis vai levar uma bela picada venenosa...!" – o lojista pensava consigo mesmo, enquanto se encontrava ansioso para que o jovem pegasse os calçados das suas mãos.

Atemu estende o punho fechado na direção do tênis, fazendo com que a ansiedade do comerciante ficasse ainda mais intensa, obrigando-o a controlar com muito custo o desejo de sorrir imensamente ao julgar que o seu plano teria êxito, sendo que pensava, enquanto o observava aproximar a mão:

"Ponha sua mão mais perto. Mais perto...".

Então, ele fica estarrecido ao ver a sua pretensa vítima abrir o punho ao colocá-lo em cima da entrada do calçado, fazendo com que várias moedas que se encontravam em sua mão, caíssem dentro do objeto que foi estendido à sua frente, com o homem exibindo estupefação, para depois, exclamar:

\- O quê?! Por que jogou as moedas dentro do tênis?!

Atemu sorri de canto, falando com a sua voz barítono, enquanto apontava para a sua presa:

\- É um jogo. É como o seu teste de coragem. Só que desta vez, o escorpião está realmente dentro do calçado. As regras são simples. Joguei dez moedas dentro do tênis. Cada um de nós tira uma moeda por vez, torcendo para que o escorpião não pique. Quem conseguir mais moedas vence!

"Qual... Qual é a desse pirralho?!" – o lojista pensava consigo mesmo, enquanto exibia estupefação em sua face ao tentar, inutilmente, compreender o comportamento, atitude e tom de voz tão diferente do que ele havia exibido mais cedo.

Então, ele propõe, enquanto sorria imensamente ao imaginar uma forma de lucrar ainda mais:

\- Eu aceito o seu desafio, mas, com uma condição! Se eu vencer, você vai ter que morrer com cem mil iene por cada moeda que eu pegar. Afinal de contas, eu sou um negociante!

O Faraó sorri de forma confiante, pois, havia percebido a fraqueza do coração dele e no Yami no game, aqueles que tinham um coração fraco perdiam o jogo em virtude das trevas exporem tais fraquezas.

\- Certo! Cem mil iene por moeda. Por outro lado, se eu vencer... Só quero os tênis de volta. – o espírito decide não exigir a penalidade, pois, ela seria dada naturalmente, além do fato de que precisava fazê-lo aceitar o jogo.

Quando ele consente, Atemu concentra a sua magia e ativa os poderes do Sennen Pazuru, fazendo com que ambos começassem a serem envoltos pelo Yami no game na forma de uma névoa sombria, sendo algo que somente aqueles que tinham magia ou sennen aitemu podiam ver. Para as pessoas comuns era impossível ver as trevas que envolviam o local, criando uma dimensão à parte que ocultava os acontecimentos, se assim o invocador desejasse.

Conforme olhava para o calçado em cima do tampão da mesa, o lojista pensava consigo mesmo, enquanto suava frio:

"O buraco do tênis parece a boca de um tubarão."

\- Então, eu começo. – o Faraó fala, enquanto estendia a mão, com o seu coração se mantendo firme conforme pegava a moeda ao estender, apenas, dois dedos, sendo que o escorpião estava no fundo do tênis.

De fato, como era um Yami no game, ele conseguia ver o seu dedo no calçado e o escorpião parado no fundo do tênis na parte da frente, sendo que suspira de alívio ao conseguir tirar o dedo.

Afinal, para ser justo, o animal não podia ser influenciado pelo invocador do Yami no game e nem pelo ambiente em si. O Yami no game agia sobre ambos os jogadores de forma justa e expunha a fraqueza que qualquer um deles tivesse no seu coração, fazendo com que essa fraqueza causasse a derrota.

\- Ufa! Uma a menos.

O comerciante estava suando frio, enquanto demonstrava o medo em sua postura, voz e tremor ao mesmo tempo em que começava a mover a mão para pegar a moeda.

\- Uh... Essa mascote não tem respeito pelo seu dono! Minha vez!

Com o coração batendo freneticamente pelo medo intenso que o tomava, ele enfia a mão, esticando dois dedos, enquanto falava para o animal por mais que soubesse que o mesmo não compreendia a linguagem humana, sendo que soava mais como uma súplica do que qualquer outra coisa:

\- Não pique a mão que o alimenta... – após pegar a moeda, ele suspira de alívio, enquanto continuava suando frio – Ufa! Bom menino!

"Foi por pouco. Nós arriscamos a vida a cada rodada deste jogo. Droga! Tenho que pensar em uma maneira de vencer para poder arrancar uma boa grana desse moleque. Mas, não vou conseguir isso com uma moeda de cada vez! Tenho que encontrar uma forma de pegar todas de uma vez..." – ele pensava consigo mesmo, enquanto olhava o seu oponente colocando os dois dedos esticados dentro do calçado para pegar a moeda.

\- Ufa. – Atemu suspira aliviado, enquanto erguia a moeda.

Então, o lojista tem uma ideia e dá, mentalmente, uma risadinha de triunfo ao planejar como retirar todas as moedas recentes:

"Tem um jeito...!"

\- Agora é a minha vez. Uma pergunta. – ele falava, enquanto sorria, olhando para o adversário – Contanto que a gente ponha a mão dentro do tênis, vale qualquer coisa, certo?

Atemu sorri consigo mesmo, sabendo que a fraqueza no coração do seu oponente estava sendo exposto pelo Yami no game, fazendo-o ter uma noção do que o seu adversário estava planejando fazer, pois, havia somente uma forma de alguém tão ganancioso obter dinheiro rápido naquele jogo, considerando o fato do comerciante não ter qualquer apreço real pelo tênis ou amor pelo seu animal de estimação.

\- Sim.

\- Certo. Nesse caso...

O lojista tira uma faca de caça do coldre que estava preso na sua cintura por baixo do casaco despojado que usava e a ergue, para em seguida, afundá-la ferozmente na direção do calçado, o fincando na parte da frente do tênis onde se encontrava o escorpião, enquanto enfiava a mão inteira dentro do calçado para pegar todas as moedas restantes de uma vez só ao mesmo tempo em que exibia uma face insana de triunfo, fechando a mão em punho dentro do tênis, enquanto exclamava:

– Isso vale também! – Atemu finge uma face de surpresa, sendo que sentia pena do animal por ter um dono capaz de tal crueldade contra a própria mascote – Que pena escorpião! Se você estiver morto, eu posso pegar todas as moedas de uma só vez!

Então, o mercador gargalha insanamente, exclamando, enquanto olhava para o seu oponente:

\- Este jogo está no papo! Pode pagar garoto!


End file.
